X-Force: Hunting Season
by KJAX89
Summary: Apex and Greer settle into life at the Mansion. But things never stay peaceful for long as new enemies arise along with new allies. Part 2 of my X-Force storyline. Takes place in the 906 universe. Not a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome to the next arc! I told you I wouldn't be long. Have lots planned for my favorite felines: a new Big Bad ... a bit more focus on just Greer and Colton's life in the mansion (aka fluff ... plenty of feraly fluff) ... and the introduction of a certain little viking hethan some of you may be familiar with ; )_**

 ** _Hope you like this first chapter and stick around for everything that comes next. Reviews are MUCH appreciated and any suggestions for this new arc ... well now is the time to make it. And on that topic, thanks to cheshire for her always appreciated Greer insights and to canuckle for being the best feral whisperer anyone can PM.  
_**

 ** _Enjoy ..._**

* * *

Simmons checked her watch a few more times, turning and looking around in search of a very familiar orange figure … A very familiar orange figure she was certain she couldn't have miss … Did Greer forget?

After all ... it had been six weeks since Jemma had met Greer and after a few awkward texts the two had, at least in Jemma's estimation, really hit it off. This was supposed to be their first 'date' but ... well maybe something happened ... or maybe she's in trouble ... maybe she should call Coulson or ...

"Hey Jemma, sorry I'm late…" Simmons gave a little jump and could only stare dumbfounded at the raven-haired girl that just approached her.

"Sorry… Do I know you?" she asked politely, earning a laugh.

"It's me… Greer? Greer Nelson?" the girl looked at Simmons hopefully before letting out a sigh, "Tigra?" the raven head gestured with a smirk before her face grew worried at the look of shock on her friend's face.

"Come on, I don't look THAT different do I?" and that's when Simmons slapped herself for not recognizing the tigress… The tigress without her stripes and her tail…

"No sorry, sorry… I'm just terrible with faces and I told myself the way I'd find you… was well … by your tail or something…" Simmons mumbled sheepishly before staring at Greer carefully… She didn't look that different… It was just without all her fierce looking spliced attributes; it was now way more obvious to Simmons that Greer was really just … Well … A normal twenty something girl … who clearly had better fashion taste then she gave her credit for...

"So are you going to take a photo of me or are we going to go to that coffee place you were talking about…" and Simmons slapped herself again for staring… Fitz had warned her about that…

"Sorry… Right this way, that café sells THE BEST sandwiches ever…"

It was only a short walk before the two were sitting inside and Simmons couldn't take it any longer. She just needed to know so much ...

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you walking around. From what you told me those first few weeks just sounded awful." Simmons frowned in sympathy as Greer ran a hand through her hair while the other squeezed her thigh, a distant look on her face.

"You have no idea ..."

...

"Ok baby steps…" Greer whispered with conviction before slowly lowering herself. She was dressed for the gym, with a tank top and loose fitting sweatpants.

"This time… Definitely this time…" and Greer lowered a foot onto the ground. She felt nothing, causing her to let out a slow breath of relief ... and then a surge of pain as her entire weight seemed to crash down on that foot and before Greer knew it, she felt another surge of pain as she crashed face first onto the ground. But it was her pride that hurt the most

"Damn it…" her growl filled the screened off gymnastic area.

"I think that's enough for today Miss Nelson…" Betsy sounded as exhausted as her patient as she approached the twitching tigress.

"No Betsy ... I am _**not**_ leaving this room until I've at least done … done SOMETHING!" Greer snarled before shakily turning onto her back and trying to pull herself up with her arms. The purple haired therapist did her best to appear neutral as she struggled. She knew how hard Greer was working.

"I know you're frustrated Greer but these things take time." Betsy crouched down as the feline continued to work.

"It's been two weeks Betsy … Two weeks… and I'm still … Gah…" Greer growled as she struggled to slide up against the beams.

"See? This is why you should be careful…"

"No. No. No… Please do not tell me I should be careful or that I should take my time… My boyfriend's been doing an excellent job of that ... trust me. He barely lets me out of his sight ... I risk life and limb getting here…" Greer grumbled, finally managing to sit up, panting with exhaustion. How was this so difficult? Two weeks ago she could train for hours with Logan before feeling this exhausted ... but now? Now it felt like she had cement blocks tied to her 24/7.

"Speaking of boyfriend…" Betsy muttered as she looked over Greer's shoulder and she quickly looked up in alarm.

"Wait? It's been an hour already?!" and the doctor nodded.

"I've been trying to tell you that Miss Nelson. You've been working on that bar for more than an hour." Betsy explained, causing Greer to groan and lie back in defeat. Only looking up when she felt a familiar pair of arms lift her up.

"Not a word ..." she growled, "Not a single word." and Greer could only grumpily cross her arms as Colton held her closer to him.

"Nothing?" he asked Betsy and the ex -model could only shake his head.

"Maybe she should consider talking to Charles … After all, he's the only one who knows what she's going through."

Colton only nodded before carrying the frustrated Greer out of the gym. He knew she would be self-conscious and had set up the screened up area for her. He felt the tigress let out a sigh and finally relaxed a bit, leaning into her boyfriend's chest. Apex was careful to use the staff hallway. The last time Greer used the main hallway in her wheel chair, she returned to the room overwhelmed and assaulted by a great deal of her students. The sight of their beloved gymnastics teacher in a wheel chair had sent most of the girls into a frenzy. Even Apex had barely been able to withstand the verbal assault from Katherine and Amara.

"I hate this…" Greer said softly as Colton laid her into the bathtub, gently removing her clothing and preparing the water. He knew she liked to vent after therapy and simply listened.

"I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything, I feel so useless…" Greer mumbled before reluctantly allowing Colton to pour the water over her. She missed the shower ... but she still enjoyed how he could be so gentle. It wasn't very often ... but she liked how it was just for her. With a sigh, she leaned forwards planting a kiss on Colton's cheek causing him to pause and stare at her for a second as she leaned back with a sigh. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles ... at least the ones she could feel.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing … Just a little thank you for putting up with me." Greer purred before wrapping her arms around his lowered head and nuzzling it.

* * *

"Oh Greer ... that sounds awful ...what did you do with yourself?" Simmons knew from their chats that boredom had slowly been driving Greer insane. And it was more than that ... Simmons suspected that the inability to move, to pace, to well ... prowl, had been the most difficult part of her friend's ordeal.

"Pretty much what I told you. Therapy with Betsy, psychic work with the Professor to get that Weapon X crap out ... and after that I just really didn't have much left. And then when all the students got back ... well me and my bed got to be really good friends." Greer muttered at the memory of endless hours trapped in her room. To his credit, Apex tried getting Greer to at least let him carry her to the forest but she just pouted until he relented to snuggle with her in bed. Course ... having her boyfriend in bed all that time and unable to really _do_ anything just added to her frustration ...

"But obviously things turned around. I mean ... I have to tell you ... the very idea of self-healing, from something like that is just - I mean the implications of what -"

"Jemma..." Greer raised an eyebrow. Sometimes the woman needed a pause button.

"Sorry ... sorry. You know how I can get. But tell me ... what was it like? I mean to just wake up one morning and walk again..." Jemma couldn't help it. It was just too amazing to let go. But she snapped back at Greer's snort as she played with her salad.

"Who said anything about just waking up ..."

...

Apex shot up in alarm as a loud wail resounded around the room. It was still dark and turning he found Greer curled into a fetal position, a stream of growls and whimpers filling the room. Her hair was tangled and matted in sweat while her claws dug deeply into the mattress… She was … She was crying…

"Greer?" he had his hands resting just above her, unsure of what to do as she let out another moan.

"Colton ... Colton it hurts… It hurts so bad…" the tigress growled low in her throat before releasing another roar of pain, prompting the panther to get up and streak to her side.

"I'm taking you want to Dr. McCoy." he knew the doctor was asleep across the Mansion ... he'd take the route through the library and up the -

"NO! No ... I can feel it," Greer actually smiled through the pain although it was more a grimace. "My spine, it hurts. It means - It means its healing. I just ... I just need to get through this ... Get through this!" she snarled before baring her teeth in determination, curling into a smaller ball.

Colton watched her struggle, breaths coming in between gasps, before hesitantly, and very gently, positioned himself next to her so that she was in the middle of the bed, one hand wiping the hair from her face and the other protectively on her back, rubbing soothing circles through her soft fur. He could feel her muscles tensing ... spasming ... her whole body was shaking.

"You're not alone Greer … We're doing this together." he rumbled before bringing his muzzle to the crook of her neck, pressing his chest to her back and breathing slowly ... Greer trying to match his slow easy breaths with her spasmed ones, nuzzling her for what they both knew would be a very long night.

Eventually Greer simply passed out from exhaustion and Apex soon after. So when the panther finally shrugged awake, it was the first time in a long time that he woke up after Greer did. And he was genuinely surprised and a little worried to see her just sitting there, her back to him as she had her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Greer?" Apex quickly sat up. She didn't seem to hear him as she remained perfectly still her eyes transfixed on her tail.

"Greer." Apex slid off the bed and moved to kneel in front of her but she still wouldn't look at him. Maybe last night had been worse than he thought ... and it had been pretty bad.

"Greer, what's wrong?" but the tigress was clearly fixated on something else as her eyes suddenly went wide. Apex could hear her heart rate double.

"Did you see that?" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"See what?" and he froze as he felt something touch his tail. Looking down, he could see Greer's tail next to his own… It wasn't swinging like it usually was… but the tip was curling… and then uncurling… Apex didn't even have time to react when Greer suddenly launched herself onto him.

"It's moving! I can feel it! COLTON I CAN FEEL SOMETHING!" Greer sung gleefully, causing the giant panther to give a small smirk of his own and bunting her on the forehead, his grin matching her own.

"Let's go see Hank," and not bothering to wait Apex scooped Greer out of bed and quickly headed for the infirmary.

...

"So how long were you in the infirmary?" Jemma was completely wound up in Greer's story ... she had never even considered that healing might actually _hurt_. Not that she had really seen anybody actually heal before but from all those movies it certainly didn't seem to - oh ... right ...

Lucky for Simmons, Greer didn't notice the space out.

"Not too long, just couple days. I mean it wasn't like there was much to do ... Dr. McCoy just wanted to make sure everything was lining up right. Gah ... I had enough x-rays I thought I'd go see through." Greer shuddered and took a drink of her cola as Simmons giggled.

"You know that wouldn't happen. X-Rays produce a very concentrated beam of electrons onto a metal film. The beam -"

"Thank you doctor literal. I was kidding ..." Greer just shook her head as Jemma let out a new stream of laughs before finally calming down enough to get back to the topic at hand.

"OK ... OK ...so what happened after?" Simmons encouraged. Now Greer was smiling at the memory.

"Well ..."

...

Apex never even had the chance to suggest Greer take it slow ... maybe even use the wheelchair just to get back to their room. The moment Hank had told her she was free to go, Greer had slipped off the bed and onto her feet. The smile on her face enough to get Apex to pause his worrying for a moment ... he hadn't seen her smile like that in weeks. And each step she took only had the smile getting bigger.

"Colton ... I can walk. I can - damn it." Greer cursed as her knees buckled and Apex was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. He attempted to slip his arm under her legs but she slapped it away, just letting him support her as Hank let out a little chuckle.

"Take it slow Ms. Nelson ... slow. Let your body do it's work. Another day or so." Hank called out as Greer shuffled towards the elevator with Colton at her side, arm around her middle in support.

"Yea ... slow. Got it." The ecstatic tigress waved impatiently, her eyes fixed on her moving feet, as Apex looked back to give the doctor a quick nod of thanks.

By the time they got down the hall to their room, Greer was exhausted and plopped onto their bed with a huff. But rolling over she was still smiling and she watched her legs slowly move side to side with her hips.

"Watch em go ... watch em move ..." Greer sang as Apex smiled and went to get her some clean clothes, but the tigress had other ideas as she suddenly stopped singing and locked onto Colton.

"No ... not yet." It had suddenly hit Greer that it wasn't only her legs that had regained feeling.

"I thought you'd want to get changed." Apex was half-way to the closet as he turned back to see Greer slipping off her scrubs top.

"Shower." Greer had a concentrated look on her face as she tried working the pants over her hips. She was about to let out a growl when Colton was at the edge of the bed, slipping them over her hips and the rest of the way off as he knelt on the ground. He had just tossed them aside and was about to stand up and help Greer to the shower as he turned to see a stripped leg resting on his left shoulder.

"Greer..." Apex had a hand on her leg when he felt the other one come to rest on his other shoulder, both sliding until Greer had the panther pinned beneath her knees, each of his hands now resting on a thigh.

"Uh hu..." He glanced up to see Greer with a very different smile on her face. This close her scent could be overpowering and the purr resonating in the room made it clear what she had in mind.

"Greer ... you heard what Dr. McCoy said." Apex sounded stern, earning a pout from the tigress.

"I don't care what Hank said..." she purred.

"I don't want to hurt you. You still need to heal..." Greer slowly worked her claws through the fur around Colton's head ... she knew how much he liked that.

"You're not going to hurt me. I've been waiting on a proper thank you from you for weeks. Or need I remind you how many _bullets_ I took for your fuzzy butt." This time Greer said it with a growl and Apex slowly pushed Greer forwards, causing her to fall back onto the bed as Apex slipped from under her, her thighs falling to rest around his waist.

"Greer ..." she could see his hesitation and felt him getting ready to pull away ... but Greer just wasn't having it. Not when they were this close ... not a chance. Before he could alter his course away from her like he'd planned, she did all she could to wrap herself around him, sinking her claws into him when her legs weren't enough

"I said now!" The rumble got his attention, as did the small bites she put into his neck, and without any warning, he reacted exactly as she'd wanted him to, pulling her into him as he attacked her mouth ... along with the rest of her. The weeks that they'd spent so close but so far apart feeding the fire between them.

* * *

"Wait ... so what happened when you got back to your room?" Jemma asked confused as the raven haired girl had suddenly faded off in the middle of her story.

"I'm sorry ... what?" Greer gave her head a little shake as she refocused on a confused looking Simmons.

"I said what happened when you got back to your room? You said Hank let you leave and then you headed back to your room and you just ..."

"Oh ... sorry. Yea ... I uhhh ... took a shower ... a very long shower ..." Greer still had that distant smile on her face as she quickly took a very serious interest in eating her lunch. After a bit of digging into Simmons life, the brilliant brit returned her focus back to her friend.

"So what has Colton been up to?" Simmons tried broaching the subject lightly. Fur and tail or not ... she still had trouble understanding how Greer was dating that man. She had asked May to tell her about him and she had just shook her head. Something about, 'best not to know some things.' It had left Simmons feeling very uneasy and concerned for her friend.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Greer shook her head a little with a grin.

"Oh come on ... what?" Jemma begged as the tigress glanced up from her palm.

"He's taking classes." Jemma just tilted her head to the side as she let that process.

"Wait ... like college classes?"

"Nope ... at the Mansion. With the students." Now Jemma's mouth fell open a little at the mental image of the notorious, Weapon X assassin taking classes ... high school classes.

"You're joking."

"Nope ... classes started two weeks ago and there he was waiting for class to start. I just wish I could have seen the look on Jean's face when shes started her lecture to see Colton sitting in the back row. He tells me it was special." Greer giggled as Jemma just shook her head.

"Why ... on earth ... is he taking classes?"

"Well ... curiosity I think. I mean he knows so much that sometimes I forget how little outside of his own world he _actually_ knows. Now he won't shut up about mid 18th century Europe and the books ... so many books. God ... I thought I left high school behind." Greer gave a mock moan as Simmons laughed.

"Well what about you? Don't you plan on going to college?" Simmons asked with a smile, but quickly withdrew it at the look on Greer's face.

"I did but ... not anymore." Greer rubbed her arm as Simmons frowned at her friend's sudden turn.

"But why? I mean it can't be the grades, you're brilliant!" She tried to sound encouraging but Greer just shook her head.

"I was accepted ... actually wanted to be a doctor but ..."

"But what?" Greer took a deep breath and looked back to Simmons.

"I got a letter from the college. It turns out my old principal ... principal Kelly ... wrote to all the colleges I applied to and told them about me. About how I'm ... you know. The college said they weren't the right fit for ... for someone like me." Simmons saw Greer give her head a little shake and try to get back to her meal but obviously this was not something Greer had gotten over. Little did Simmons know that Greer still kept the acceptance letter her mother got framed on her desk and the rejection letter crumbled up in a drawer back home.

"Well that's just ridiculous. They can't _do_ that, can they? I mean ... that has to be against the law."

"My mom looked into it ... turns out civil rights only applies to 'normal' people. It's fine ..." Simmons' righteous stammering faded quickly as she tried to bolster Greer's spirits. Clearly the prejudiced angle wouldn't help the situation.

"Well then those admissions people are just idiots," Simmons declared, her voice ringing with conviction. Greer gave a half-smile.

"No kidding." Simmons frowned as she watched her friend. She might not have been able to see her ears drooping but it was still fairly obvious ... this wasn't at all how she had wanted this afternoon to go.

"Come on ... let's get out of here." Simmons nodded towards the door and after paying for their meal the two friends started to walk around the small downtown area, enjoying the first bit of spring.

"Speaking of Colton," Greer gave the brunnete an appreciative look at her attempt to change the subject, "I was a little surprised he let you come without a chaperone."

"Trust me ... he tried." Greer finally gave a smile.

...

"You sure about this Scott?" Apex was tensed ... ready...he knew how to kill him ... He just wasn't sure cyclops knew that.

"Hey, I'm waiting on you. Give me your best shot." Apex couldn't help but smirk. Seemed Scott remembered the last time.

He moved first, running directly at cyclops, waiting for that red glow... Now!

He rolled left, avoiding the blast and sliding behind a pillar.

"Cmon ... Don't tell me your scared?" Scott taunted and sent another blast, obliterating the pillar ... But apex was already moving, tossing a smoke screen and quickly filling the chamber.

Scott growled a little and started firing blind, his red beams cutting through smoke but nothing else. He thought he saw a shadow moving through the smoke ...

"Come on! Where are -!" Scott yelled in surprise as apex did a flip over his head, slamming something in his face ... Followed by his world going dark. Cyclops grasped at his face and felt some type of clay covering his visor.

"It's over cyclops." Apex rolled into a crouch a safe distance away to watch the leader of the x-men struggle.

"You think some putty mean's over? I'll show you over..." Apex watched as the clay grew red for an instant ... before Scott's head exploded.

" _Scott_!" Jeans' scream filled the room.

"What?" Scott rubbed an ear as he turned from the console to find the leggy red head clearly upset ... it always hurt when Jean screamed mentally too.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jean stalked over to stand behind her boyfriend and look down at the smoldering remains of his body. Scott made it a point to keep his gaze fixed on the Danger Room below.

"It's fine ... was just testing myself." Scott looked up for a moment to see saw a dangerously arched eyebrow.

"By having Greer's boyfriend kill you?" She asked skeptical.

"Well ... He's been killing all of us actually ..." Scott muttered and replayed the moment Colton had put that ... that ...

"Hey Colton," Scott called down, "what the hell did you do?"

"Plastique ... and you never react well to being blinded." Apex explained as he turned to get some water as the body slowly disintegrated into nothing. They'd been at this for over an hour.

"That clever son of a -" Scott muttered as he added some notes to his own programming. He was going to have to talk to Logan about fighting blind ...

"Scott," Jean slipped herself between him and the console, his hands naturally going to her waist as she stood with her arms crossed.

"I told you to help keep Colton busy while Greer finally had her day out. That didn't mean using him in the Danger Room to find out how he'd _kill_ all of us. How do you think Greer is going to take that?" Jean sounded concerned and Scott frowned a little. He hadn't thought of it upsetting Greer ...

"I just wanted to find out what we needed to work on. What our weaknesses are. You know I just want everyone to be prepared ... safe." Jean sighed a little and cupped his face. She couldn't help it when he talked like that.

"Always such the leader." Jean finally smiled and gave Scott a quick kiss as Apex came into the room. He'd heard Jean's shout and assumed her appearance had shut down the exercise. Jean slipped onto Scott's lap and gave the large feral a smile.

"Hey ... any word from Greer?"

"No ... but she should check in in a few minutes." Jean could tell Colton was stressed. He might not be as easy to read as Greer but the tells were the same if you knew what to look for. After all, he had been at Greer's side non-stop for the last six weeks. He was even there when her and Greer had finally gone to get Greer a much needed haircut and some shopping therapy ... so when she had come to Jean and asked her to distract Colton so she could have her afternoon with Jemma, Jean had been happy to oblige.

"I'm sure she's fine Colton. You know how much Greer has been looking forward to this. Besides, it's good for her to be social outside of the Mansion ... I'm not really sure _who_ was Greer's last ... well normal friend." Jean considered it and for a moment wondered when the last time had been that Greer had gone anywhere without either herself or Colton ...

"I know ..." Apex rubbed his arm for a moment, a habit he had picked up from watching Greer and Jean couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, let's go find you something to do that _doesn't_ involve killing my boyfriend." Jean hopped off of Scott's lap to take the large panther by the arm, turning for a moment to got Scott a meaningful look, and lead Apex up towards the Mansion. A number of students waved at Jean as they walked down the hall while some of the newer students stopped to stare at the large feral, their more experienced friends nudging them to move on.

Jean glanced up to see if Colton had noticed but he still seemed distracted by Greer's absence.

"Don't worry about her so much. Besides, I got something I think you'll enjoy."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Apex glanced down to see Jean with a conspiratorial smile on her face as the walked into one of the living rooms to find Remy practicing some of his more creative tricks shots.

"Afternoon mademoiselle ... you here to try and cheat against Remy again?" The cajun's eyes flashed as he leaned over to sink another shot as Jean just feigned ignorance, calmly sweeping her hair to the side.

"No need to be bitter Remy ... besides, I brought you someone new to lose to." Remy shared Jean's smile before standing up to take in the silent feline. Colton had seen Remy around but with his focus on Greer the two had yet to say much to the other. Remy however was always eager to play.

"You play pool panthère?" Remy lazily flipped his cue stick between his hands.

"Oh he plays ... ten says he wins." Now the ex-thief was really smiling as he went to get another stick. Apex looked down at Jean who spoke low enough that she knew only he could hear her.

"You better win ... otherwise he'll never shut up." Jean gave Colton's arm a quick squeeze before turning on her heel. She had biology to teach.

"Have fun boys ... and don't forget Colton, Betsy expects her English paper done by Friday!" The red head waved goodbye, a confident smile on her face now that Greer wouldn't scold her for keeping her boyfriend locked in the Danger Room all day.

"So," Colton turned to catch the pool stick Remy tossed at him, "care to break?" Apex looked between the stick in his hands and down the hall where Jean had disappeared before giving a slight shrug and taking a stance behind the white ball.

"Don't worry panthère, ol' Remy will take it easy on y -" the crack of the balls followed by two thuds had Remy pause.

"So ... I'm solids then?" Apex asked casually, Remy seeing the first hint of a smirk on the felines face which he quickly matched.

"Jeu sur."

...

"So it sounds like everything is going pretty well for the two of you." Greer stared down at her boots as she smiled a little before answering.

"Yea ... yea I think it is." And that was the truth ... after Greer had finally recovered, her and Colton spent each night entwined together, just basking in being in the others arms. Exploring what the other wanted ... needed. There was no rush ... and it had been a long time since Greer could say she felt intimate towards someone ... someone she knew accepted her as she was ... who found her beautiful ... and had certainly been making the most of it. Aside from hearing a lecture from Jean about being responsible ... but Greer had cut that short when she pointed out that Jean was now very much sharing what had been their room with Scott. That had gotten Jean's face to match her hair ...

"And are you two still ... working?" Simmons didn't know how else to bring it up. After what Greer had been through, she was worried about her friend. Who wouldn't be? Greer wasn't May or Coulson ... All the potential physical and psychological complications ...

"Oh - ummm ... I dunno actually." Greer furrowed her brow a little. She had caught Logan and Colton arguing about a week ago, Greer's hearing picking up it having something to do with x-force. But when she had gotten closer Colton had just turned away from Logan and met her with an embrace. She'd peaked over his shoulder to see Logan grumble for a moment before heading the other way.

"What was that about?" Greer took a step back to see Colton's face, but he'd just shaken his head.

"Nothing either of us need to worry about right now." He'd rumbled, ending the conversation by picking her up and nuzzling her neck, Greer quickly picking up on what he had in mind and wrapping herself around him. Luckily the two hadn't run into any students on their way upstairs ... would have either scared them half to death or scar them for life.

"Good." Simmons voice brought Greer back to the present, though feeling slightly warmer than the cold warranted. But when the breeze picked up Greer had a feeling why ...

"I think this might be the end of our date." Greer stopped at the curb and Simmons frowned a little.

"What? Why do you say that? We were just -" But Greer nodded her head towards across the street and looking Simmons could see a rather tall, built man clearly staring at the two of them as he leaned against the car Greer had driven. Simmons turned to ask Greer who that man was but then she caught the grin on her face and looking once more between them just smiled and shook her head a little bit. Anyone that could get a girl to look at him like that ... well he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Go ahead ... I need to get back to SHIELD anyway. I'm sure Fitz has gotten himself into some sort of trouble without me there," but before Simmons could slink away, Greer grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on, I know what you're thinking, he's not so bad. Really ..." and before Simmons could protest the taller girl had hauled the brunette over to Colton... Much to both their discomfort.

Simmons tried to control her breath as Colton stared down at her… His amber eyes fixated on her like a piece of well…meat… Simmons gulped. Yep, she could definitely see the panther beneath the hologram. But out of curiosity Simmons had done some research on ferals and did her best to retain eye contact as Greer rushed forwards into Colton's open arms, giving him a quick kiss before stepping back towards Simmons.

"Thanks for swinging by Colton, and since Jemma here didn't stick any needles in me, I think its grounds for you two to get to know her better," Greer grinned before gently nudging Simmons forward.

There was a pause.

"Nice to meet you … again?" Simmons squeaked. She held her breath as Colton shifted his weight and seemingly made a move towards her…She let out a silent sigh of relief when she realized he was only holding out a hand to shake.

"Likewise." came a familiar rumble and before Simmons knew it, they made contact and well ... Her hand had stayed miraculously connected to her wrist.

"Your work on molecular degradualtion is impressive. And ... thanks for spending time with Greer." and with that, Colton nodded before getting into the car while Greer grinned knowingly at the bewildered Simmons.

"That wasn't so bad … Was it?"

"He - He complimented my work… I can't believe he… He complimented my work!" Simmons exclaimed before grinning back.

"Of course he did. As much as the both of us hate labs and needles, there's no denying that you and Fitz are amazing at what you do." Greer shrugged, trusting Colton on that particular topic, causing Simmons to blush before wrapping the tigress in a huge hug.

"This isn't my last time seeing you is it? Because if it is, I am going to have to think about cloning you…"

Greer blinked before rolling her eyes at Simmons. This girl made no sense sometimes.

"It's definitely not…" she said softly before returning the hug with equal grace.

"I can't think of the last time I had a friend outside the mansion… So thanks for-"

"Oh shut up Hobbes. You spoil me rotten. Just call me and we can do this again yeah?"

"Definitely." and with that the two girls released each other.

"Well see you…" Greer smiled sheepishly before getting into the car and as the vehicle drove off, Simmons swore she saw a familiar stripped arm waving to her. The brunette grinned.

"Definitely have to do this again…"

* * *

"My employers appreciate you choosing to meet with me." The tall blonde woman spoke with a slight British accent, and was dressed in professional business attire, clashing with the safari like surroundings she found herself in. Animal heads decorated the stone walls along with a vast assortment of weapons from ancient Celtic swords to the most advanced firearms from Stark Industries. But the focus of her attention was on the man sitting behind the massive oak desk she had driven two hours into the Serbian forest to find.

"Payment or death is not much of a choice zhen-schee-nah." She picked up on his accent, effortlessly switching to his native tongue.

" _But when the payment is such as this ... is that really such a bad thing?"_ The man turned around to face her, a smile and his green eyes pleasant at the sound of his native Russian ... but she recognized a mad man when she saw one. It helped her in this line of work.

" _That depends ... you have yet to tell me what my payment is, nor what you would have me hunt."_ he had a hint of a growl in his voice, but she retained her composure, taking a step forward to place a small metal box on the desk which quickly projected a life size image.

" _This is your payment. The chance to hunt the greatest predator alive ..._ " The man seemed to have not heard her, instead slowly rising from his chair to take in the beast standing before him. He had never seen anything quite like it ... so ... perfect.

A moment of silence passed and she was concerned she had lost his attention.

" _If there is a problem, my employers -_ " she paused at the raised hand and as if it pained him, the man turned to look at her with a hunger.

" _Tell your employers ... Kraven the Hunter accepts._ " And with that Kraven turned back to stare at the image, the blonde giving a small nod before showing herself out. But Kraven didn't notice ... his eyes locked on the image before looking down to see a name and smirking.

"Yes ... you and I will have a great hunt ... Apex. A great hunt indeed..."


	2. Day In the Life

**_First, want to apologize for the delay in new chapter. Moved to a new city, living with family at the moment and my commute is not kind ... not leaving me much time during the week to really write. So for the next month or so expect new chapters on the weekends and I'll do my best to make sure I don't miss one._**

 ** _Now ..._**

 ** _Thanks to cheshire, canuckle and N1elkyfan for the reviews and following over from the last arc. While the work might be slow at first there is a TON of stuff I want to write and get to. Your reviews just motivate me to get there faster. And yes ... that includes more Greer and Simmons (points to cheshire for inspiring that friendship) and I'm glad everyone likes Kraven as the new Big Bad. Cause really ... who else you gonna call to bring down the apex predator?_**

* * *

"Hey ... what are you doing?" Greer came into the bedroom to find Colton calmly typing on a laptop, a concentrated look on his face. It was early February outside and Greer had just gotten back from a rather cold girls night with Jean and Betsy ... who happened to be a much more pleasant friend than physical therapist.

"Just working up some things." Greer turned off her inducer and put down her purse, slipping off her boots before climbing onto the bed to peak over her boyfriend's shoulder. Colton rarely typed up things ... He didn't need to ... Unless it was homework. Greer cocked her head to the side, all she saw were a couple different names and graphs filled with numbers.

"Umm ... what're you doing again?" Apex looked away from the screen for a moment to see the way Greer's brow always furrowed whenever she got concerned. He liked when it did that ... he thought Jean would refer to it as 'adorable.'

"I'm making programs." Greer kept her eyebrow raised until Apex let out a sigh and got back to typing. He knew Greer was going to overreact to this.

"For students."

Apex braced for it ... there was the intake of breath ... the smile ... the attempt at containment ... and ...

"Colton!" He winced a little at the pitch Greer hit as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" the tigress grinned before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You're going to make an amazing teacher."

Apex rumbled low in his breath.

"They're just programs ... "

"Oh sure ... just programs. And who may I ask are these programs for?" Greer grinned as she saw Colton look dead ahead.

"Like I said ... for the students."

"Making you ..." Greer teased, this was just too much fun as she watched Colton work his jaw. He always did that when he was trying to find a way out of something.

"A teacher," He finally relented. In truth, he had been fairly confident that his tenure as 'gym instructor' would be a short one. If last semester had taught him anything, it was that the students of Xavier's preferred to give him a wide berth. Something he didn't mind and honestly preferred. So when he had unlocked the gym ten minutes before his allotted time and taken a seat on one of the benches across from the door, he had been wondering just how long he'd have to sit there without getting in trouble with Greer.

But then a few of the students had walked in, giving him some cautious looks and when he didn't eviscerate any of them, they had gone on to their usual routines. Or at least ... what he thought they considered their routines. But the idea of him actually pointing that out to any of them ... no ... no much better to simply sit here and let the time pass.

Or so he had thought.

"Colton!" Looking up he was momentarily surprised to find Katherine and Amara standing in front of him, dressed in their gym attire and looking at him expectantly.

"Ummm ... hi." Apex raised an eyebrow as the two just stood there, bouncing on their heels with obvious energy.

"Well ... are we going to get started or not? I bought an entire new wardrobe for the gym and I am sooo ready." Katherine gave some punches to the air as Amara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea ... and I have a quiz on Friday so we need to get going. We were both thinking three days a week. We saw your times so that should work." Amara noticed the look of obvious confusion on Colton's face and frowned, "I mean - you are free to work with us right?" Katherine paused mid-punch to look at Colton, concern suddenly etched on her face as well as Apex realized what they were talking about. He had forgotten ...

"You still want me to train you?" Apex noted that the rest of the gym had slowed down to watch the two rather popular, bright girls standing not only close to, but having a conversation with, the intimidating feral. And did they say he ' _trained_ ' them?

"If ... that's what you both want." Apex said tentivley, which was quickly met with both girls nodding emphatically.

"Of course! So what's first?" Apex had looked between the two of them and giving the rest of the gym a quick glance got up from the bench.

"Let's start on the mats."

The teens had obviously kept up with their routines over break and Apex couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at their dedication and how much they had retained. He saw that when the two of them had gone for a drink of water a number of other students come over and talk with them, a few pointing in his direction indicating the topic of conversation. A few seconds passed between the group before Katherine came jogging over, a wide grin on her face.

"Do you mind if Tabitha and Illyana join too?" Apex looked over Katherine's head to see the two girls standing shyly by the water fountain where Amara was clearly telling them to just relax.

"Are you sure they want to?" Katherine rolled her eyes at Colton's rumble.

"Course they do," and with a wave Apex was suddenly instructing all four girls, keeping them on the mats or the pull up bar. It wasn't long before all four were silently cursing and laughing amongst themselves as they listened to his instructions, Tabitha even attempting a joke at his expense that got the other's into a fit of giggles when he just tilted his head to side, clearly missing what they all found so funny.

"Hey - ummm ... can you ... do you know how to do this?" Glancing down, Apex saw a rather small teen ... Christian, nervously looking back at him. He could hear some of the larger students chuckling and Apex swallowed a growl, certain he'd just scare away the boy.

"Of course." Christian gave a nervous smile and Apex followed him over to one of the benches, showing him a few exercises before heading back to the girls who were splayed out on the mats, giving a uniform groan as Apex had them move on to the treadmills. And just like ... it was ten. His time at the gym was over.

"So ... same time on Wednesday?" Apex just gave each girl a quick look, seeing four tired but happy faces looking back at him. All he could really do was nod ... hence the programs he was working on now. But there was something else bothering him ...

"You think I'll be good at being ... a teacher?" Apex turned to look at Greer who was still beaming. He wasn't used to feeling this way ... of feeling doubt.

"I KNOW so," the tigress grinned before tracing a gentle claw to his chest.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"You trained me didn't you?" and that's when the purring got a lot more evident. Apex's ears perked up and he rumbled low in his throat as Greer shut the laptop and moved it to the side as she slid herself onto his lap ... Her arms rubbing soothing circles into his fur while she gently nuzzled his neck which he gladly returned. Apex smirked before wrapping an arm around her waist and effortlessly flipping positions, earning a growl of his own from the eager tigress.

Apex couldn't help but think, ' _Maybe there were benefits to this after all_...'

* * *

Greer felt the soft nuzzle against her head, letting out something between a grumble and a mewl as she gave Colton one last squeeze before feeling him slip out of bed. She wasn't quite sure what time he normally got up, except that the time shouldn't exist for sane people. With a practiced maneuver the dozing tigress reached out and smoothly replaced Colton with his pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest as she just took another deep breath before falling back to sleep.

Colton preferred to start his day before the rest of the Mansion, usually rising before the sun. He enjoyed the quiet ... yet the knowledge of everyone sleeping inside. He didn't take long, moving through his stretches, including some of the ones Betsy had shown him from 'yoga' ... before slipping on some fresh shorts and a tank and quietly moving to window. But before he did he'd always glance back to look at Greer ... he was certain she wouldn't approve but this was his favorite view ... the tigress laid out, half on her side, a smooth curving line drew his eyes from her shoulder, down her side and up over her hip ... her fur slightly rumpled from the long night's sleep ... hair a messy cascade of red and amber that framed her relaxed face ... lips parted just the slightest and her face totally untroubled and peaceful ... only to once again be drawn back down by the bits of black and orange peeking from the sheets where it had slipped from her curves.

Yes ... this was definitely his favorite. And with that image in his mind, he would drop down from the window.

He had taken to running the perimeter of the school ... even though he had stopped his nightly patrols, he still enjoyed the path ... and if he happened to check the scents for anything unfamiliar ... well no one needed to know about that. Just him running ... the still cold air ... the forest ... there were worse ways to start a morning.

When he was done, he entered back through the kitchen, passing Scott as he headed out himself, and setting up the coffee based on who was in the Mansion. Learning the varied preferences of the staff when it came to their beloved coffee had taken less than a week of passive observation. Fixing Greer's (medium blend, plenty of cream, one sugar) he headed back upstairs, the sounds of the Mansion awakening just starting to make themselves known.

...

Greer could smell the coffee just as the shower started running. Who needed an alarm clock when you're boyfriend operated like a swiss army watch? Some mornings Greer would prowl out of bed and let a shower with Colton wake her up ... but today ... today was one of those mornings that had Greer stretching out a claw to hook the handle of her mug.

"mmm...how does he always do that..." Greer muttered as she greedily enjoyed the perfectly made coffee.

By the time Colton was done in the bathroom, which somehow always ended up being twelve minutes, Greer was standing in front of her closet, mug in hand, absently deciding her outfit for the day.

"Morning."

"Morning." Greer called distractedly over her shoulder, tail ponderously swaying back and forth as she narrowed down her decision. The two felines didn't speak much in the morning, both appreciating the quiet for as long as it lasted. Usually a single word or a look was all it took for them to communicate. Apex headed to his dresser and slipped on a pair of jeans. He glanced over at the tigress, still deep in thought, but knew better than to comment ... his girlfriend took her clothing very seriously.

'Girlfriend' ... Apex shook his head at the memory. It had been a very interesting conversation between himself and Greer followed by two very different conversations for clarification with Jean and Logan afterwards. He still wasn't quite certain what the importance of a label was but it made Greer happy (and Logan offer him beer) so he didn't mind it.

Greer eventually made her decision and headed for the bathroom to begin the much more laborious endeavor of getting herself ready for the day as Apex picked up his tablet and did a run down of the security system from the previous night while taking a look at the Mansion's schedule for the day. Every class, appointment, reservation and program was on the school's servers and Apex liked knowing what was going on. He saw an encoded message in his inbox ... and ignored it.

In the bathroom, Greer had finished the more basic morning necessities as she turned to taming the mane she called her hair. After that it was a quick brushing of her fur, application of just the right eyeshadow and lipstick for the day and she was done. She'd already done the hard part and quickly slipped on her preferred dark jeans, the green peasant top and the right pair of warm leather riding boots. She was giving herself a quick check in the mirror when her smile dropped a little.

The outfit looked perfect it was just ... well it just sat a bit wrong. Looking over her shoulder she also saw that her jeans were sitting a bit lower than she remembered ... a lot lower. Greer sighed as she ran a hand over her body, grimacing at how she still felt her ribs through the fur. She had thought her healing factor would snap her back to normal ... apparently not. She was still rail thin. She could walk and run but not for too long. Her muscles couldn't take it. Gymnastics? Greer scoffed ... Hank said she was still 'readjusting.'

"Oh well ... Nothing a belt won't fix," and making the quick addition, Greer spritzed on a light perfume and didn't bother looking back in the mirror as she made her way downstairs to find Colton in their preferred corner, breakfast and another coffee waiting for her. Greer smirked as Colton gave her a camouflaged once over ... well twice over ... and with a quick nuzzle settled in for breakfast.

...

Apex might not have understood how it was that Greer took so long to get ready every morning or how she could stand being covered in so much clothing, never mind her obsession over it, but there was no denying that he had quickly come to appreciate it regardless. He noted that she still wasn't returning to her normal form and frowned a little as he watched the tigress eat her oatmeal and bowl of fruit. He had tried getting her to eat more meat but ... Greer was stubborn on those type of things.

"So," Greer pushed away her empty bowl and keeping one hand on her mug slipped herself under Colton's arm and nuzzled in, "what are we looking at today?"

"You ... have a session with Betsy in an hour. I have literature with Ororo and biology with Dr. McCoy, history with Logan and another session with Xavier at three ... and then I need to be in the gym." Greer heard Colton's change in tone when he mentioned his session with Xavier.

"And how are the sessions going ..." she peaked up to see the panther let out a slow breath.

"Slowly," Apex looked down and gently bumped foreheads to get the worried look off of the tigress' face who relented with a grin as she snuggled into a better position to watch the kitchen fill up with students.

Both ferals had respected Xavier's suggestion that they keep their sessions private, though thus far both had trouble keeping to that rule. Greer had finished up her sessions weeks ago, Xavier doing a thorough search to ensure that the passive programming Weapon X had implanted was removed. That had only taken a few hours (and some ridiculously bad headaches) ... the remainder of the sessions her and Xavier had simply talked over tea, Xavier helping Greer work through the tumultuous last few months. And Colton ... they talked a lot about Colton.

"Time to go," the two ferals nuzzled, Greer sneaking in a quick kiss before giving her boyfriend another squeeze and letting him go. She couldn't help the smile as she watched the giant panther join the sea of students as they headed to class. Giving her head a little shake, Greer sat back and enjoyed the last bit of her coffee.

The rest of the day was pretty monotonous for Greer ... Training with Betsy, lunch with Logan and since her afternoon gymnastics slots were gone until next semester, she sat in on Jean's psychic defense class. But that barely got her through the afternoon and she didn't feel like taking a nap so she volunteered with orientation classes for new students ... well at least she planned all of them. For face to face interaction, Greer decided it was best to let Kitty and Amara handle making sure the new students were adjusting to life at Xavier's.

...

"Like I told you last time Colton ... I think we're done." Xavier sounded tired but satisfied as both he and Apex slowly opened their eyes, albeit only one of them did it with a growl. Their first few sessions had taken place with him sitting back in the cell, his reaction to Xavier attempting to suppress the triggers and traps Weapon X had placed in his mind usually being violent ones. But that had been over a month ago and Xavier was now confident that at least in terms of Weapon X's ability to control him and any inlaid orders had been removed.

But Apex still shook his head.

"You need to check again."

"Colton please," Xavier wheeled around so that he was beside the grim panther.

"We've come a long way ... you've come a long way. And I need you to believe me when I tell you that I did a complete psychic scan and that there is nothing left of Weapon X to be worried about." Charles waited, watching as the young man processed what he said before finally exhaling and nodding his head. Xavier thought he could almost see the weight lifted off his shoulders as some of the tension dissipated.

"Good. Now if you're interested in a bit of chess..." The professor looked toward the handsome stone set but Apex had something else he'd been hesitant to ask about.

"Professor ..." Charles turned back with a slightly raised eyebrow, unused to the hesitation he was hearing.

"Yes, what is it Colton?" It took another moment for Apex to settle on how exactly to say this, but he wanted to know.

"What about the rest?"

"The rest?" Xavier tilted his head to the side as Apex flexed his hands a few times.

"The walls that they put up in my mind. The ones that make me ... I want to know if you can break them down." Now Apex had his eyes locked firmly on Xavier who seemed to be thoughtfully considering what he was being asked before answering.

"I could certainly try but ... I am not sure what exactly would be the result." Xavier looked back towards the tall feral, "May I ask what result you are hoping for?"

Apex gave his head a little shake and looked towards the door, Xavier imagining his mind following her scent as he searched for her.

"I'm not even sure ..."

"Colton -"

"Forget it," he gave his head one last shake and Xavier watched as he walked over to the chess board, giving it a brief consideration before making a move.

"You're move professor."

* * *

Greer sighed, as she sunk down a little lower in her arm chair. Just three more minutes before Colton would be done with his class. She let her eyes wander before looking down, frowning a little before curling her legs under her… They looked awful. She had to do something about that ... Get them back into shape. But before she could give that anymore thought, she looked up eagerly as she picked up the familiar scent.

"Hey ..." she purred, "How was Logan's class?"

Colton rumbled low in his throat.

"OK." he mumbled before taking a seat next to Greer, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back. A day of training he could handle ... but classes compounded with sessions with Xavier had him feeling drained. Sensing her boyfriend's exhaustion Greer grinned before crawling towards the gigantic panther and slinking into his lap. Slowly, she started to rub soothing circles into Colton's fur… leading him to wrap his arms around her.

"Better?" she cooed.

"Yes," Colton admitted causing the tigress to grin and continue her patterns until an idea struck her.

"You know… No one's using the movie theater."

"And?"

"We can grab some popcorn, relax a little."

"Greer, you know I hate watching movies." That wasn't totally true ... he just didn't want to see the look she'd give him if he admitted to hating her movies.

"But you love cuddling…" the tigress purred. "Just think about it, you, me, in a dark room with no one around…"

Colton seemed to pause for a moment, and without warning, lifted Greer up bridal style and started to make his way to the mansion's movie room with Greer laughing that she needed popcorn first.

...

"OK THIS IS SO NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Greer squeaked as she latched herself onto Colton's chest while the panther just stared at the screen mesmerized. She lowered her ears before closing her eyes as the sound of a woman screaming for her life echoed around the movie hall. She had wanted a simple movie, maybe a rom com or a good drama. However upon seeing Colton's unamused face, she thought it'd be better if he picked one… How was she supposed to know he would pick the first disc he saw lying around?

' _SAW? Why did it have to be Saw_?' Greer thought as she curled tighter into her boyfriend. Before wincing again as another scream echoed around the hall. Looking up, she was surprised to see Colton completely transfixed by what was going on screen … Before once again trying to tell her what he deduced.

"You know she shouldn't have done that. The more effective strategy would have been to-"

"Who cares?" Greer growled. "I hate this movie..." she whimpered but stopped when Colton wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, hugging her close to him.

"Do you want me to stop it?" he rumbled as he tried too soothe the rumpled fur on a very freaked out Greer.

"No. No don't you dare! I want to know how they're going to get out of this…. Aw shit…" Greer growled as someone on screen died horribly. Colton just smirked, he had to admit, he was actually enjoying this movie… Not just because it had an engaging plot and was all about strategy and outsmarting one's opponent…

But because it had managed to get Greer to stay on his lap for the entirety of ninety minutes. Looking at the tigress, he lowered his muzzle and gently tried to calm her as she had now resorted to slapping a hand against her eyes but was still peeking through her fingers every so often.

"It's almost finished." he pointed out.

"Thank freaking god…" Greer growled, her head now buried in Colton's chest.

"You better make this up to me. I swear to God… This is so not how I pictured how we were going to spend the night at all."

"What were you picturing?" Apex rumbled with a raised eyebrow as Greer slowly looked up at him with a slight bite to her lip.

"Like you couldn't guess…" Greer practically whispered before coyly running a hand under his shirt and slowly down his chest, grinning as she heard the credits start to roll.

Colton rumbled before gently pinning her down across most the aisle, Greer's tail making her intentions known as it wrapped around a leg, the lights staying dark as Greer looked up at him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Apex growled as the theater was quickly filled with a series of giggles and purrs.

...

Greer was in the midst of aggressively trying to pin Colton down, but the panther was having none of that, enjoying the look of determination on the tigress' face. After minutes of letting Greer try out of amusement, he released a low growl and skilfully flipped the tigress onto her back before quickly relieving her of her top and nuzzling from the base of her neck to just behind the ear, earning a deep purr from her. With a sly grin, Greer moved her hand down her boyfriend's neck down his chest and was about to get to the belt buckle of his jeans before her haze of thoughts was shattered by the ringing of her phone on the bedside table…

The two ferals froze.

"Do you need to get that?" Colton rumbled in that low voice Greer loved so much.

"No… Screw it…" Greer mumbled before returning to getting those jeans off. She was in the process of lying down and letting Colton do the same to her when she caught sight of the caller.

"Shit!" and before Colton knew what was happening the tigress had rolled out from under him, reached for her phone all the while aggressively signalling for him to keep quiet….

Colton watched in confusion as Greer hurriedly composed herself, even going as far as wrapping the sheets across her waist, despite the obvious fact that it wouldn't make a difference to the caller. There was a pause as she took a steadying breath and pressed accept.

"Hello mum…

"GREER GRANT NELSON…" and Colton could see Greer wince while her ears lowered. He raised an eyebrow… He didn't like seeing Greer like that…

"You better have a damn good explanation as to why you've been completely UNreachable for the past two months! Did you disappear off the face of the earth? Did Xavier put you on the moon? I want answers…"

Greer gulped.

"Sorry mum… I was uh… um… oh god…" Greer groaned as Colton made his presence known by suddenly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back down.

"Greer?"

"Sorry…Sorry… I meant to call you, I really did… It was just… I got distracted…" Greer grinned sheepishly while giving Colton a dirty look.

"Must have been a pretty big distraction." Marie remarked dryly from over the line.

"You have no idea…" Greer muttered before swallowing a purr as Colton slowly started stroking her tail, before his claws gently made their way up her fur.

"Greer? Are you alright?" Marie sounded less pissed and more worried now making Greer realize she blanked out for what must have been a great deal of seconds.

"Sorry… Sorry… It's just…" Greer breathed through her nose. "Heck with it…" she thought.

"Mum… The reason I've been gone is because ..." Greer was having some trouble finding just the right words to describe the last few months.

"Because?"

Greer grinned as Colton rumbled softly, his claws were now halfway up her legs.

"Because ... I've met someone and I'm… I'm in a relationship again." Greer tilted her head back as Colton nuzzled a thigh, his claws still exploring. God how was he doooing that ...

For the first time in a very long time, the hard as nails Marie Nelson was stunned beyond words and didn't catch the increase of breathing on the other end of the line.

"A relationship? As in…" Greer gave her head a little shake and used her free hand to sink her claws into Colton, a vain attempt at getting him to let her breath.

"Yup… I've been spending the last few months getting to know my boyfriend." and Greer couldn't help but giggle as that seemingly got a soft rumble of approval from Colton.

"Oh ... I see how it is. You find a man in your life so you thought it appropriate to abandon your mother." Marie remarked sarcastically, causing Greer to feel a rush of guilt, before her tone softened.

"But I'm really happy for you Greer. I know how badly you missed being in a relationship."

"Yeah… Yeah… I did…" Marie could hear the smile through the phone.

There was another pause… Except for the sound of Colton ruffling Greer's fur.

"So ... What's he like?" Marie suddenly asked, her tone dangerously bright.

"Like?"

"Yes is he tall? Average? Fat? Handsome? Details Greer, I'm a reporter." Marie remarked dryly.

"Well…" Greer took a careful look at Colton ... She didn't exactly know how her mum would react if she answered 6"7 giant panther that happened to be an ex-assassin ... so she thought it best if she played it vague.

"Well… he is majestically built…" Greer smirked at Colton who paused and was now staring at her intently.

"And he's got the most beautiful eyes. They're unique ... but I love them," Greer cooed, as she affectionately turned her face to Colton's, gently touching noses with him.

"Do go on ... Is he handsome?" Greer smirked, her mother sounded interested.

"Very much in my eyes… But my favorite part has to be his arms…" and this was when Greer slyly brought Colton's arms around her, a gesture the panther didn't mind doing as he started nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"They make me feel safe ...No matter what." Greer finished before kissing Colton on the cheek.

There was another pause.

"Hmmm I will very much like to meet him…."

"Oh you will for sure, I'll send you a picture." Greer tried to say casually.

"No as in I want to MEET him. Face to face. You're coming back to New York for your birthday yes? Bring him along."

"Wait what?" Greer suddenly looked alarmed as she locked eyes with Colton.

"So its settled then. See you in a week ... and for God's sake use protection." and before Greer knew it, her mother had slyly hung up. The tigress stared at her phone before staring back at Colton.

"She wants us to go to New York…" Greer muttered in disbelief. "Colton… She wants to meet you and for us to go to New York."

"Can't you say no?" the panther remarked simply causing Greer to shake her head vigorously.

"This is my mother we're talking about. One does not simply says no to my mother… The consequences are devastating."

"When would we have to go?" Apex resumed rubbing his claws through Greer's back in an attempt to calm her.

"In a week or so…" and that's when Greer was flipped onto her back again.

"Then we'll worry about it in a week or so…" Colton smirked before running a very gentle claw down Greer's stomach causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"You're taking this awfully well … I thought you hated meeting new people." Greer squirmed a little as the claw kept heading south.

Colton shrugged. Before bringing his forehead to Greer's again.

"You called me handsome."

Greer purred.

"I think you're more than that…" she said softly before pulling him closer to her. Running her hands all over his back…

"Let's pick up were we left off OK?" she grinned as that claw found what it was looking for.

"Yes ma'am." was the last encouragement either feline needed for the rest of the night.


	3. And it was going so well

**_OK ... so as much as I would have liked to knock out this whole bit in one shot ... I want to keep my promise and post this weekend. Otherwise, I honestly have no idea when I might get around to getting this to where I want it. Luckily, there was a good break so I took it. Not to worry though, I actually know where I'm going with this whole thing so another chapter is on it's way ... as soon as I you know, get to writing it._**

 ** _Retro, Canuckle, Cheshire ... need I really say more? thank yous all around_**

 ** _Retro - yea ... things are slowly starting to line up within the 906. Still some ground to cover but it's getting there. And after an entire arc of drama ... thought it was time the felines just got some time alone. Of course, things won't stay calm for long but still ... it makes me smile._**

 ** _Canuckle - glad you liked that phone call, but I need to give another shout out to Cheshire. If it wasn't for her insight, that's not nearly as amazing as it turned out. And not to worry ... Greer will be getting some feral insights soon enough. Just keep ready Canuckle ; )_**

 ** _Cheshire - in case it wasn't obvious, couldn't write these kind of chapters without you : )_**

* * *

"Colton..."

Apex chose to ignore Greer at the moment, instead choosing to focus on nuzzling her neck, her hair falling gently around his muzzle. It had been a long day and he'd missed her scent. He felt her trying to shift away but he just tightened his grip ...

"Colton." Greer growled quietly as she jerked away and gave Jean, Scott and Ororo a quick smile as they sat down across from the two ferals. Greer tried to play it off, doing her best to engage her friends, but couldn't ignore the look Colton was currently giving her, one hand on the back of her chair and the other resting on her thigh. Keeping her face pleasant, she tilted her head as if he was telling her a secret.

"Just relax OK? Later ... I promise." Greer whispered, giving the panther a meaningful look until she heard him let out a grumble, earning a relieved smile.

"Thank you," Greer let out a breath and gave him a quick kiss on the jaw before turning her attention back to her friends and immediately diving in to the most recent Mansion gossip. Something to do with a student using his telepathy in an attempt to win girls until Jean had caught him in the act. The results had been ... humorous to say the least.

Apex meanwhile turned his attention back to his dinner. While classes were in session the staff always planned a few nights a week for everyone to eat together. A chance to have a little 'grown-up time' and just relax and vent without being worried about students. Not to mention the chance to have a drink with dinner ... not that it ever made much of a difference to someone like Logan who considered such rules absurd.

For the first few months Apex had successfully avoided these things ... but while Greer had been recovering these staff meals had been one of the few things capable of getting her out of their bedroom. And once the two had made a couple of appearance he knew it was expected, not to mention Greer enjoyed the ... 'social' aspect of the entire affair. If he was honest he didn't mind them too much ... there was plenty of food and if the mood struck him he could have a conversation with Hank or Logan if he happened to stick around, or even Betsy ... though Greer seemed to always cut those conversations short.

No ... the issue he had with these dinners and frankly spending too much time around most of the Mansion lately was the way Greer acted. How she could be close with him one moment and at the appearance of her friends, and if even a hint of Jean's scent wafted by, suddenly retract without reason ... it was getting tiresome.

"Colton, you're not still mad about dinner are you?"

Greer had been curled up in the middle of the bed waiting expectantly as the panther silently came out of the shower, knowing him well enough to tell when he was agitated. Greer had been a little surprised when she had turned her head at dinner to find the seat next to her empty. She had quickly excused herself and had found Colton down in the gym working out. She had tried getting his attention but aside from a brief look in her direction he had basically ignored her the rest of the night.

Greer had gone up to their room to wait for him ... give a little space, but the ignoring had continued when Colton had finally come in an hour later and headed straight to the shower. I mean she had expected a negative reaction but not _this_ negative.

"Colton?"

"No," Greer barely caught his answer as he slipped on some shorts for bed. Greer furrowed her brow for a moment before grinning and silently slipping off the bed, coming to stand behind the panther and slip her arms around his waist.

"Well that's nice to hear," there was a definite purr to her voice which quickly cut out as Apex shrugged out of her grip, keeping his back to her as he headed across the room as if ready to leave.

"Hey!" Greer's ears flushed back as her hackles raised. Apex turned slightly and took in the affronted tigress, his face neutral.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't know we were touching again." Greer crossed her arms defensively.

"That's not fair. You know I just don't like it when we ... do that kind of stuff in front of other people."

"No ... I don't know. You just tell me not to do it."

"Well yea ... I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone and it's not like you see anyone else _nuzzling_ at the table."

"What difference does that make?" Now Apex turned to face Greer fully, his arms crossed as well.

"It makes all the difference. Colton," Greer looked up at the ceiling as if the answer would suddenly appear there, "do you see Scott or Jean nuzzling each other? Or hear anyone else purring at the table?"

"No ... but -"

"Exactly. Because that's not what couples do."

"And what is it exactly that couples do?" Apex growled. Why did Greer always have to complicate things so much? He had thought that what they had been doing was ... 'couple' stuff.

"What is it that - oh I dunno ... hold hands, put an arm around each other, kiss. Not ... that."

"What exactly is 'that'?" Greer ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to get into this ...

"You know ... nuzzling and cuddling and purring."

"It's what we do ..." Apex grumbled, his eyes switching to the floor as his tail twitched but Greer just shook her head.

"No ... it might be what we _want_ to do but that's not good enough. We're ... we're not animals Colton. And we shouldn't let people believe that we are." Now Apex had his eyes locked on Greer's. He might not have noticed it, but she certainly did. The few times she had been too distracted and the other girls had caught their more ... feline displays. Those shared looks, the snide smiles, the quick whispers ... sometimes a bad cat joke and each time it made her want to growl and slap her forehead.

"What I'm _trying_ to say is ... We are fully capable of behaving like two normal adults." Greer's growl both enhanced and countered her point but that didn't really matter.

The two ferals stood apart, tails twitching in irritation as Greer took in the upset panther standing in front of her. OK ... so maybe she had phrased this a little poorly ... And it wasn't like she didn't love the attention Colton could shower her with ... she really did. But ... those girls laughing at her was a painful wake up call that maybe she was getting a little too in touch with her feline side. Not to mention she couldn't stand the thought of the students seeing her and especially Colton as anything less than human.

Greer sighed.

"Balance," she whispered to herself, "balance is the key."

Looking at Colton again, Greer shook her head and let out a sigh, bowing her head as she crossed the distance and once again slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head onto his chest. She didn't have to wait long to feel his arms come to rest around her.

"I don't know why it's so important that I do that stuff ... but it is," Greer tilted her head up at Colton's rumble.

"But not in front of everyone. Oh come on, it's not like you don't know that I like it too," she nuzzled into his fur, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"I just ... want to keep it in here. For us and only us ... besides, that just preserves the specialness right?" She looked up hopefully to see Colton looking down at her, one hand still at her hip as the other came to cradle her head.

"For us." Greer smiled and went up on her toes to bunt foreheads, staying there to wrap her arms around his neck as they began to kiss ... Greer feeling herself getting warm and giving up on her toes to wrap her legs around his waist instead.

* * *

It was a week later and Greer was grinning before she even opened her eyes.

She was set to go with Colton to New York over the weekend, being far enough away for it to still be exciting while the specter of her mother not too close to have her start having a panic attack. And today ... today was most definitely going to be a good day. She was sure of it. Shuffling Colton's pillow out of the way the tigress went into a deep stretch, letting her claws sink into the matress a little as she worked from her tail alllllllll the way to her neck. God she loved how that felt sometimes.

"Mmmmm..." Greer purred, tilting her head from one shoulder to the other, before finally releasing the tension in her spine, glad she actually feel it after six weeks of nothing. Giving herself a little shake, she checked the time and headed towards the bathroom to await Colton's arrival ... in the shower. Yes, today was going to be a great day.  
...

Apex had just passed Logan's scent as he was finishing up his morning run. This path crossed with a number of Logan's and it seemed he had headed down a deer path to one of the clearings he preferred to meditate in. He had asked the older feral about his focus on meditation and while it interested him ... he wasn't certain of it yet.

Then there was Greer ... she had been a bit more insistent this morning when he had tried to get out of bed. But that wasn't particularly new ... and with the trip to New York fast approaching he was getting as much time out in the quite of the forest as possible. He wasn't sure Greer was aware but he had been to the city before and he was not a fan.

Crashing ... to his left. Apex came out of his run and stopped cold, sniffing the air as his ears turned towards the quickly increasing sound of something obviously very large stampeding through the forest ... and headed straight for him. Apex took a ready position and looked above him, quickly mapping an escape route as his mind tried to work out the scent he was picking up ... it was familiar but ... it had to be wrong. It shouldn't be here ...

"ROOOOOOOR!"

OK ... he'd been wrong. It could be here.

It was a brown bear and it was in some type of frenzy, foam flying from its mouth as it belowed, obliterating anything in its path, easily knocking over smaller trees and kicking up dirt with its claws. But Apex kept his ground. He had dealt with bears like this before ... and it would be a good exercise if nothing else.

But as it got closer he knew something was different ... off. Typically a bear wouldn't charge like this ... not unless he made the error of walking into its territory. And just the way it moved ... it's roar ... he could almost feel it's fury.

Apex took a breath and when the animal was twenty feet away he roared right back, expecting his show of dominance to force the beast to back down. He was a predator and not something to mess with. But all that got him was yet another roar and then it was on him.

He evaded the charge and whipped around to find it waiting for him. He dodged its first and second swipe and slashed his claws upwards, almost gutting it. That should have been it but the grizzly surprised him, thrashing and sending him tumbling through the brush. He was barely able to get his bearings when he caught the bear's jaws with his hands before they clamped over his neck.

There was a moment, both predators growls filling the forest, both trying to determine whether the bear's strength or his would give and who would die that morning. But with a final roar Apex snapped the bear's skull sideways and it's body fell to the ground with a dull thump.

"What the hell ..." Logan had just burst into the clearing, claws out, to find Colton brushing himself off and a very dead bear in front of him.

"Morning." Apex muttered as his eyes were fixed on the bear.

"You wanna tell me what I'm looking at here kid?" Logan's claws disappeared as he came to stand on the other side of the bear. Apex looked it over one more time before answering.

"Kamchatka brown bear." Apex squatted down for a closer look.

"Russian? Bit far from home ... and it just attacked you?" Apex just nodded in response. He didn't blame Logan for sounding doubtful. Everything about this animal was wrong.

"No ... it was sent after me." The two ferals shared a look as the panther nodded back towards his assailant.

"It was held in captivity ... few weeks," Logan looked where the panther was pointing, impressions around the neck and ankle showing manacles ... along with some cuts and brand marks still not fully healed.

"Probably starved too," Logan grumbled as he noted the state of the bears fur ... the bones showing beneath the muscle.

"Any ideas?" Logan crouched down and took a good sniff before blowing out his nose. The bear smelled awful ... burnt his nose.

"Yea ... I noticed that too. It was sprayed with something ... covers its scent."

Logan stood back up and caught Colton rotating his shoulder until an audible snap could be heard.

"You good?" Apex just tilted his head to the side before giving his shoulder another experimental roll.

"Fine ... what about the body?" Logan let out a deep breath as he looked at the incredible waste of a beautiful animal.

"What about it? You wanna hold a service? Burn the damn thing. Not much else you can do." Logan gave the carcass one last look over before giving his head a shake, muttering something about 'waste' and headed back towards the Mansion, Apex a few steps behind him. He only looked back once ... but not at the bear. He could have sworn he sensed something ... else.

"You comin' or what? I ain't haullen' all this shit back here myself." Apex turned at Logan's grumble and giving the forest one more glance, went after the wolverine.

...

Apex kept replaying what had happened in the woods as he headed up to his room. Everything about it was off ... the bear, it's behavior, how it had gotten there, who might have sent it ... it was more questions than he was comfortable with.

He was so distracted that as he was peeling off his sweaty and torn clothes he was surprised when he felt something catch on his foot. Flipping it up, he caught what looked like ... the shorts Greer was wearing last night. Looking down he saw the tank she had borrowed on the floor ... and it was at that point he finally processed the shower running. He looked between the shorts, the top and the shower one more time before letting out a growl and letting the shorts fall back to the floor.

Greer was pouting a little as she stood under the water. OK ... It's been pretty close to thirty minutes and Colton had yet to make his appearance.

Honestly speaking, she had hoped for Colton to be in bed when she woke up this morning as a surprise but had let that go in consideration of their upcoming trip. He'd never say it but she knew he was nervous about the trip ... probably even more so that she was ... so disappearing into the forest didn't _really_ annoy her. In truth, Greer could probably spend a little time in the forest herself before heading back to the city.A run could do her legs some good ... actually a run could probably do her some good overall. Maybe next time she'd actually wake up and ...

Greer sighed. Yea ... or maybe not. When it came to sleep, her and Colton operated on two different worlds. Speaking of her boyfriend ... he'd picked a great day to not run on schedule and at this point, she was just getting bored.

She was about to reach out and turn off the water when she jumped as an arm wrapped around her middle, the other coming across her chest as Apex pulled the tigress against him, both now under the cascading water. The tigress grinned.

"mmm ... what took you so long ..." Greer's hand found its way up to Colton's neck as his wound its way down down her stomach, purrs quickly filling the steamy bathroom as Greer caught her breath.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," any thoughts of strange bears were quickly pushed to the side as Greer started to teasingly swing her tail between his legs. A gesture Apex responded by pulling her closer to him and that's when things escalated between the two felines.

* * *

Greer carefully took in her wardrobe, her eyes meticulously studying each article of clothing in great detail while her tail swung ponderously. Today was special and she wanted it to show. After quite a bit of judging and tossing, Greer grinned as her eyes settled on the perfect dress. Yes ... This would do very nicely.

It was a black dress. Just shorter than what she usually wore. Sleeveless with quite a revealing cut at the back that was typically a bit too daring for the tigress ... but Greer knew Colton would appreciate it. He had told her she had forty seven stripes running down her back ... Interesting that he even took notice to such a small detail.

Greer grinned. Well she really hadn't _stopped_ grinning.

What had happened in the shower had been ... amazing. And she was hoping that Colton had more of such surprises in store for her today.

Slipping into the dress. Greer gathered her mane of hair into a high pony tail before slipping on her favorite pair of short leather booties. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about how a year ago, heck maybe even six months ago she wouldn't have dared wear anything like this. Everything revolved around keeping her "attributes" covered up as much as possible. So people wouldn't find her too different ... and honestly living life like that had been exhausting. Looking back, Greer wondered how she had managed to keep that up for five years.

"It doesn't matter anymore ... Well at least not as much…" Greer concluded and she owed that to a certain giant panther waiting downstairs for her. Giving herself one more grin, Greer shut the closet before excitedly making her way down the stairs.

Apex had held off eating his breakfast ... at least until Greer arrived. To pass the time, he already had her coffee prepared for her and gotten together her preferred choice of eggs and berries. As he sat waiting, he saw Jean gave him a subtle thumbs up as she walked out of the cafeteria. He shook his head ... what was that about?

Rumbling slightly, he went back to staring at the clock above the doors. Greer was taking a little longer than usual. Apex flicked his ears in mild irritation before going back to staring at his coffee until quickly looking up again when the scent of cinnamon greeted his nostrils. He paused for a moment, regretting his previous irritation with Greer as she prowled towards him. He gave her a careful look up and down and couldn't help but smirk as Greer coyly came around the table to give him a quick kiss before she took a demure seat opposite him and enjoyed her breakfast as a proper lady.

Apex's mind however was on more ... interesting things than his breakfast.

"What's with the dress?

"Today's a special day ... thought I'd look the part." She smiled, enjoying her coffee.

"Special day?" Colton was caught short for a moment, "What special day?" he asked, genuinely clueless earning a laugh from Greer.

"Oh you're funny…" she grinned before returning to her food causing the panther to stare at her in confusion. What was going on? Deciding it was safer to remain silent, Apex turned to his own breakfast as he quickly tried to run through the possible options. Maybe if he didn't bring anything up ... there would be a lesser chance of alerting Greer of his ignorance. At least until he found out what she was talking about ...

The plan worked throughout the entirety of breakfast, something he was grateful for until Greer pushed her plate out of the way and leaned her elbows on the table, an expectant look on her face.

"So what are we doing today?" Greer asked suddenly, a wide grin on her face. Apex had a feeling he should answer with great caution.

"Just the usual…" he mumbled, slowly leaning back in his chair as he watched the tigress' brows come together and her smile start to fade.

"The usual? C'mon Colton stop kidding around. You're doing so well ..."

 _'Doing so well… What was Greer talking about?'_ Apex's mind was a complete blank.

"I'm not kidding around. I have classes and then the gym and we can have dinner together." Colton shrugged only to regret it when Greer's gaze seemed to harden, her hackles slowly beginning to raise.

 _'What did he say wrong?'_

"Seriously Colton what's on for today?"

The panther rumbled.

"I just told you…" Apex replied defensively and with a hint of confusion, causing the tigress to suddenly stand up.

"Wait ... hold on. Colton ... are you telling me you don't know what today is?" Greer said it with a mix of anger and disbelief.

 _'She sounds hurt. Why does she sound so hurt?'_ Apex was now at wits end.

"It's a Thursday?" He finally answered noting how some of the other students were now turning around to stare at them but more importantly, Greer seemed to be baring her teeth and without a word, she promptly turned around to storm out of the cafeteria.

"You really screwed up big ..." a passing Katherine mumbled and before Apex could ask her what was so special about today, she had phased through the floor.

It took another two seconds for Apex to absorb what happened before letting out a growl of frustration and quickly made his way after the seething tigress.

"Greer! Where are you going?"

"Out." she growled not even looking at him as she stormed up the stairs.

"Out? Don't you have lessons to plan today?" Apex was doing his best to keep up with her.

"No! Just - just getting the hell lot of here," Apex almost broke his muzzle as their bedroom door slammed in his face. He actually didn't know what to do ... he assumed breaking down the door wasn't going to help in this situation and after quietly calling for her a few times just stood planted in front of the door, his tail twitching through the hall. He was about to try another strategy when in the shortest amount of time since he'd known her Greer threw open the door and stormed right past him in a different outfit. The dress and booties were gone, replaced with a pair of tattered jeans, a sweatshirt and some combat boots, her hair quickly pulled from its tight ponytail trailing behind her. He also noted she had her inducer back on ...

"Greer wait -" Apex reached out to try and stop her, just to get her to _explain_ for a second.

"Don't touch me," Greer snarled in warning as she slapped his hand away, the panther now following her down the stairs and towards the garage.

"Can you just tell me what I did wrong?" Greer stopped just before the garage, slowly looking over her shoulder to take in her boyfriend.

"You're supposed to be good at reading people ... you figure it out. I am going out and you will **_not_** try to follow me if you know what's good for you. Enjoy your Thursday Colton!" she growled and with that slammed the garage door hard enough to have it shake. The panther to lower his head as he heard a car start and tires crunching over gravel ... and just like that she was gone. Whatever was going on ... he needed some professional help.

...

"Jean? Can I ask you something?" the red head had been in the library prepping her teaching plan for the next week to look up and find a clearly agitated Colton.

"Yeah sure Colton, but ... shouldn't you be with Greer?" Apex tilted his head to the side and gave Jean a careful look.

"Actually, it's about Greer. She came down for breakfast this morning expecting ... something."

Jean blinked.

"Well of course she was. I mean it's not as if you ..." Jean paused for a moment, quickly reaching out around the Mansion as she picked up what had gone on after she had left the kitchen ... and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god ... You didn't forget did you?" Jean slowly got out of her chair to stand in front of the lost panther.

"Forget what?"

"Colton ... can you tell me what today is?" Apex growled a little at hearing that question _again_. What the hell was so special about today ...

"It's March 9th." He crossed his arms as Jean rolled her hands.

"OK ... and can you tell me anything that might make today special for your girlfriend?" Jean sounded hopeful as Apex lowered his eyes, mentally trying to connect the date to his missing tigress.

"Well ... she was born today ..." Apex recalled her file from Weapon X. But why was that important?

"Yes! Birthday Colton! It's Greer's _birthday_ today! I only kept quiet when I saw her because I thought you had something planned considering you're you know ... oh crap." Jean ran a hand through her hair as she quickly realized she couldn't locate her best friend. On her birthday. Which she didn't even mention.

"Where is she?" the red head sounded all business.

"She went out."

"Out?!"

"Without her phone..." the giant panther mumbled. Suddenly developing a keen interest in the floor while the red head grabbed her hair.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"OK ... We are going to fix this..." Jean snapped suddenly. "We're going to fix this right now. No way am I letting my best friend and your girlfriend feel like crap on her 22nd birthday. Come on Colton!" and Apex begrudgingly allowed the red head to pull him towards the kitchens. Scott, Logan, Betsy, with Jubilee hanging next to Logan's elbow, looked up as the two approached.

"We have a situation." Jean didn't wait to fill them in as Apex just stood there, considering whether to simply ignore Greer's demand and track her down. He'd already put locators on all the cars ...

"You're kidding me ... you _forgot_ the girl's **_birthday_**?" Jubilee practically shouted as Scott just shook his head and Betsy looked pitifully at the large feral.

"Yes, he did. But we are going to fix it." Jean had that look as she took everyone in but Logan just put up his hands, grabbing his coffee and morning paper.

"Jewelry. You need jewelry," Scott blurted out, Jean giving him a brief smirk of approval, but Colton's eyes landed on a smirking Logan, who resolutely refused to look at any of them as he busied himself with his paper as if he hadn't heard a word of what Jean said.

"Might be too late for that," Betsy replied. Forgetting a birthday? "It'll make you look too guilty."

"You better take her to Paris - or Tahiti. That's what I'd want," Jubilee added, getting a little scowl from Logan as he lifted his mug.

"Come on, Logan - you know how to smooth things over with women better than anyone - How does he fix this?" Jean asked, but already Logan was folding up his paper and shaking his head.

"Nope."

"Oh come on Logan ... show him something - teach the boy something he can use." Betsy tried doubling up on the older feral but he wasn't falling for it.

"With a screw up like that? Hell - even I've never goofed that bad. You need help shreddin' let me know - otherwise ... good luck, kid."

Jean and Colton both found themselves scowling at his retreating form as he headed off to his class. Rotten solitary old bastard. Jean let out a brief sigh before regrouping.

"Alright, here's the plan ... Betsy, you're with me. We're going to hunt Greer down and make sure that today is not a total waste. Shopping, spa, that sandwich place she can't shut up about ... whatever she wants." Betsy nodded her head and headed to grab her things, giving Colton a sympathetic pat on the way out.

"What about us?" Jubilee was clearly having trouble containing her excitement. This was the type of mission she could get behind.

"You ... have to get to class," Jubilee let out a groan of protest but Jean silenced her with a raised hand, "but, I'm counting on you to make sure these two come up with something good." Scott raised an eyebrow at that particular order but it seemed to do the trick as Jubilee was back to grinning and giving Jean a quick salute ran to make it to class before the first bell. Jean meanwhile, gave a slow turn towards Colton.

"And you ... will make this up ... to her ... got it?" Jean poked him in the chest at each pause, settling with a silent nod from the feral that she was heard.

"Good. Now excuse me while I try to fix this mess." Giving Scott a quick kiss and asking Xavier to cover for her, Jean was out the door with Betsy in search of her friend.

That left Apex with the unlikely partner of Scott alone in the kitchen. Obviously 'birthdays' were a big deal ... and he had some work to do if he intended to get Greer to forgive him. So letting out a short rumble he turned to Scott with open arms.

"So ... what now?"


	4. Operation Birthday

**_Cheshire & Canuckle ... I'll just say thank you for the reviews. Oh ... and thanks for just about everything else ; ) these chapters are fun to write, seeing as how I never really thought I'd write them, but they still only get this great after your input and advice. So again ... THANK YOU. _**

* * *

"I'm not doing that." Apex rumbled for what felt like the hundredth time that morning ... no make that afternoon.

"Well then I really don't know what else to tell you because that's it. I'm done." Scott tossed his hands up in surrender. And he had thought Logan was stubborn ...

"You guys figured it out?" Jubilee asked excitedly as she tossed her bookbag on the floor and pulled up a seat next to the table Scott and Apex had been standing around in a corner of the library. Apex just growled a little bit as Scott let out a bark.

"Hardly ... everything is either 'not enough' or 'not Greer' ... and honestly, I actually have classes to teach." Scott checked his watch and giving his head a shake headed towards the doors. Apex didn't bother saying goodbye ... Scott hadn't exactly been much help. Not unless a 'teddy bear' was actually a thing ...

"But - Jean said we were supposed to help him!" Jubilee turned in her chair to give Scott a dirty look but he just gave her a mock salute.

"Missions all yours." The teenager just watched Scott until he turned a corner and was gone before turning back around in her chair with a huff. Typical ... leave two guys to figure out what a girl wanted and all they end up doing is getting mad at each other.

"Alright ... forget him. You got me now ... now let's see ..." Apex just glanced over with a raised brow as the small asian teen started pacing and listing off possibilities, practically having a conversation with herself. He had wondered more than once why Logan let her hang around with him so much and it seemed he was finding out first hand ... he likely didn't have much say in the matter.

"Well what about that? Any of those ideas sound like something Greer would like?" Jubilee had gone on for a good five minutes before realizing Colton might have an opinion on something.

"Well I ... really don't know." Apex finally rumbled. Jubilee smiled ... she loved how this guy talked.

"OK, well what's worked before?"

"I never got her anything before ..." He looked back over to see clear shock on Jubilee's face.

"How have you never - I mean not even ... this is Greer we're talking about right?" Apex just nodded his head and Jubilee dragged a hand down her face. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well I don't know about you but I need something to eat. Can't think right on an empty stomach. C'mon big guy." Jubilee gave Apex a nudge and considering how hungry he was he really didn't see much point in arguing.

...

Greer was in the midst of walking briskly, window-shopping, and feeling pretty damn miserable. The weather seemed to agree with her as outside the March sky was overcast and blustery. She took another pull from her hot chocolate as she gave it another look before catching sight of an empty mall bench. With a sigh, she made her way to it before plopping herself down with a huff.

' _How could he forget_?' she growled to herself. He was a mutant able to identify a person by their _gait ..._ memorize the layouts of huge facilities in minutes ... recite whatever textbook he had been reading that day and yet ...

' _Yet he couldn't even remember my birthday. What in the actual hell..._ '

The tigress groaned before lowering her head into her hands and rubbing her temples. Today had been going so well. Why did Colton have to forget? She honestly thought he'd ... God, even Billy her ex remembered her birthdays. And Billy had the memory of a goldfish. She used to joke it was too many basketball hits to the head. She had higher hopes for Colton ... Billy ... Colton ...

' _Gah! No. No… Not going to be miserable on my own birthday. Stupid boys._ ' Greer told herself with conviction before getting back up and heading towards one of her more preferred shops.

"If Colton wants to forget, let him forget. His loss, not mine. I'll just make him pay for all the things I'm going to buy. It'll burn such a big hole through his bank account he'd never dare to forget." Greer mumbled to herself before realizing the flaws in that. First of all Colton didn't have a bank account. Second of all ... considering his background ... was getting this mad at Colton really fare?

Greer frowned.

Birthday parties in Weapon X seemed highly unlikely. The tigress sighed before finally cracking a small grin. She could see the big guy being all droopy eared and growly. That made her small grin a little wider … before giving her head a sharp shake.

"No ... you don't get off that easy you big, furry, jerk." Greer growled. Turning the corner mid-stalk only freeze in surprise as three very familiar people leaped in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"GAAAH!" Greer covered her mouth as the entire mall seemed to stop at the sudden roar as her friends seemed to be in a mix of shock and barely controlled giggles. Speaking of friends ... one of them was clearly out of place with the other two.

"Wow ... thanks. That was just what I needed Jean, Betsy… and Jemma?" the tigress raised a surprised eyebrow as the three just kept grinning.

"How did you get here with them? And how did you escape from Coulson?"

The brunette grabbed her friend's arm cheerfully.

"Simple actually. I was working with Fitz on this new project. It's quite remarkable actually. I mean I lay the foundation but Fitz just took it to a whole new level of-"

"Cut to the chase." The three other women said dryly, causing Simmons to blush.

"Right. Sorry. Well so we were working and then I got the strangest phone call from the Xaiver Institute. You know, a completely regular school for gifted youngsters and not for mutants with amazing powers that I would love to study and research on-"

"Oh so you two made the call." Greer cut in, grinning at Jean and Betsy. "Well this is awesome. I've always wanted to introduce you guys to each othe-"

"We didn't make the call." Betsy looked to Jean who shook her head in agreement.

"We were coming to surprise you when Betsy caught Simmons hear practically screaming your name in her head. So we approached her and since she's established that you two are pretty good friends and we know she's not some Weapon X or SHIELD solider ready to throw a net on you," Jean calmly explained.

"We thought it harmless if she, you know tagged along…" Betsy finished with a shrug. Greer arched an eyebrow before turning back to the brunette.

"So Jemma ... how did you know to find me here?"

The brit scratched her head.

"Not sure actually, I did ask for his name ... Give me a moment ... Was it Harris? Harold?"

The three other women just looked at each other in confusion before Simmons snapped her fingers when the answer struck her.

"Ah yes. Haynes. He referred to himself as Haynes," Simmons explained as Jean and Betsy looked back to Greer.

"Oh that clever boy ..." the raven haired girl was trying to fight the grin fighting to appear on her face. So even if she had forbade him from following her ... he'd still found a way to make sure she wasn't alone ... on her birthday ...

"Speaking of that ... we're really sorry Greer," Jean grabbed her best friends hand, "you know we'd never forget your birthday. Honest." The grin wasn't a problem anymore as Greer resumed her scowl.

"Don't remind me." The three friends shared a look at the tigress' tone before Simmons took control of the situation.

"Well that's why we're here ... right? Let's just forget this morning and make this the best birthday afternoon you've had!" Greer couldn't help it ... this girl's enthusiasm was contagious.

"She's right," Jean took her other arm as Betsy walked beside Simmons, "now ... where to first?" Greer pondered for a moment before the smell hit her.

"Burgers ... definitely burgers." All four laughed and started towards the food court.

"Burgers it is for the birthday girl."

...

The kitchen was basically empty when the Apex and Jubilee got there. Just a few students, Ororo and Hank talking by the window over tea, and Remy busying himself on the stovetop. Jubilee headed over to the trays to see what she could scrounge as Apex headed towards the fridge.

"What's the problem panthère? You look as if someone has stolen your tail." Remy kept his eyes on the cajun stew he was gently working in the pan as Apex just glowered, pulling out some leftover chicken from the previous day he had stuck in the back for safekeeping.

"Greer's mad at me." Apex turned to rest against the counter as Remy let out a knowing sigh.

"Yes ... that can happen. But don't be too upset ... women only _really_ get mad at the men they like." The cajun gave his food a taste before reaching for more seasoning. Marie liked her creole spicy ...

"Does Rogue get mad at you?" Remy let out a laugh, shaking his head as he gave the pot another stir.

"Rogue get's mad at ol' Remy everyday. Let's me know I'm doin' somethin' right ... course it helps that I know what the femme wants." Now the cajun had his attention ...

"And what is it that Rogue wants?" Remy gave the panther a sidelong glance and a smile.

"Well food of course."

"Food?" OK now Apex was confused. I mean sure food was necessary and could taste good but ...

"You ever hear the phrase, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?'" Remy reached behind him for some bowls.

"No ..." Apex rumbled. He was always not getting these ridiculous sayings.

"Well good. Cause that bullshit. Remy knows that the way to _anyone's_ heart is through their stomach. You feed a girl somethin' she loves ... something she craves ... and you make with your own hands ... there ain't nothin' betta." Remy emptied the pot into the two bowls, sprinkling on some final pieces before heading towards the door.

"And that really works?" Remy paused for just a moment to look back at the tall feral, his well known smirk in place.

"Everytime," and with a quick bow of his head the cajun headed up to his waiting amant, leaving Apex with his thoughts. After considering it for a moment he went upstairs to grab his tablet before quickly returning to the kitchen.

"Jubilee ..." the teen slurped up a noodle as she looked up at Apex.

"Yuh hu ..."

"Do you know where to get these things?" Jubilee reached out and took the tablet as she kept munching on her pasta, her brows furrowing as she ran down the list. Duck ... vegetables ... rosemary ... potatoes ...

"What on earth is ..." her question died out as she scrolled up to see the title of the webpage she was on. Her face going from momentary confusion to uncontrollable excitement in seconds.

"Oh my god that's perfect!" Jubilee had her eyes closed ... oh god Greer was gonna lov - "wait ... you can cook right?" Jubilee had seen Colton prepare food before but there was a big difference between putting something on a grill and actually _cooking_ something. And giving the recipe a quick look ... it was fairly high level stuff. Apex however just gave a shrug.

"I can handle it." That was good enough for Jubilee who dove right back into planning mode.

"OK ... OK this has to be perfect. Most of this stuff we already have here ... the rest we can grab from Ororo's garden. And obviously you can't just eat it in here ... no - no we need to find something else ..." Jubilee tapped a finger to her chin as Apex waited. He actually hadn't considered where to do this ... he was still processing the cooking part.

"Alright, you just worry about cooking for your girlfriend. Leave the rest to me ... hey Kitty!" Jubilee was out of her chair and chasing after the bubbly brunette before Apex could even agree. Picking back up the tablet, he slowly scrolled through his mission again.

"How hard can it be?" He growled to himself as he walked over to Ororo to ask about her garden.

* * *

"Jean ... Jean where are we going?" Greer was doing her best to not simply dig in her heels and drag her friend back towards the main part of the Mansion as her closest friend grinned.

And what a pair of heels they were ... Greer took a moment to glance away from the fiery red head and down at her new purchases with a pleasant smile. Today hadn't been a _total_ waste.

While the foursome had been enjoying themselves in the food court, Jean had seemed to space out for a minute before suddenly pushing for the girls to get moving. Betsy and Jemma hadn't seemed very enthused until Jean had leveled both of them with a look. Almost instantly the two women seemed to get with the program. Now it was just Greer that needed convincing. She was happy they were all there to make her feel better but ... she still wasn't really feeling very festive. Now without something to make up for a 22nd birthday flop.

But then they had mentioned going dress shopping - Jean pointing out Greer had been complaining about a lack of a proper cocktail dress. Not that there were any major parties but ... when had that ever stopped her from wanting something? And then Betsy had brought up the spa and her incredibly talent masseuse - the rock treatment really did lighten her mood AND remove a few knots that had mysteriously appeared since breakfast ... and eventually the tigress had let out a sigh of mock defeat and followed her friends into what had really been a pretty good day.

The spa had been phenomenal and the salon had each girl feeling stunning. Then it was off for dress shopping. Of course, she hadn't been planning on having Jean and Betsy around when it came to choosing said dress ...

"No."

"Absolutely yes!" and five minutes later Greer found herself in the extremely tight cocktail dress. It was… Much to the tigress's exasperation sleeveless, with fitted bodice embellished at the back with distinctive cut-out décolleté… Giving anyone a very clear view of her neck, shoulders and especially her back. The skirt slightly gathered at her waist, enhancing its narrowness and she couldn't decide whether she loved or hated the slit that showed off her long legs. Well only the left one ... this dress only had one thigh slit. Greer sighed ... at least the dress was floor length.

Glancing at the mirror she couldn't help but admit that the dress was growing on her. It looked elegant, feminine ... not as trashy or slutty or downright terrible as she had envisioned. But she would never buy something like _this_ for herself. Jean had said it was just a bit of fun when she had caught hey eying it in the store ... it was after yet another twirl in the mirror that Betsy and Jean had slipped back into the dressing area with wide smiles to let her know it was already paid for. She had tried getting them to take it back but they were adamant. Greer had been about to growl she'd tear it off when Betsy had simply come forward,

"And now for the pièce de résistance…" Betsy had said confidently, not even allowing the tigress to object as she slipped on two extremely elegant looking elbow length black gloves onto Greer.

The two women grinned at their handiwork.

"I think she's ready ..."

"Not quite!" Jemma had said she was running off to some computer store but unless said computer store sold heels, she'd obviously been in on things with the two psychics and after succumbing to a mixture or puppy dog looks and threats of psychic manipulation, Greer had slipped on the delicate pumps. The look on her friends' faces were pure excitement and when Greer had finally turned back to the mirror ... she'd been a little shocked. She hadn't seen herself with her inducer on ... and this dressed up in years.

She was beautiful. Jean had said as much and threatened her with certain doom if she didn't wear the outfit home. Something about the store not having any hanging bags ... and it was that precise outfit that Greer was currently admiring. It had certainly helped to perk up her mood.

But the red head wasn't particularly focused on Greer's admiration and she simply tightened her grip as she dragged the confused tigress along.

"Not much further ... besides, I told you it was a surprise" Jean sounded confident but Greer could clearly hear her muttering, "Jeeze could they make this place any bigger ..."

"Jean c'mon. You got me all dressed up but I think it's time for a very long bath, dinner and making Colton grovel for forgiveness. Your surprise can wait." Greer might not have been mad anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make that panther work to get back into her good graces.

"Yea ... we'll see." Greer let another minute pass but took one look around the now cobwebbed surroundings and called it quits.

"Alright, that's it. Whatever this surprise is it can ... wait ..." Without warning Jean had stopped in front of a rather ornate set of wood doors and pushed them open, standing back with a very satisfied smile as she watched Greer slowly walk into the room.

It had been the old wings master study. When Jubilee, Kitty and Amara had first stumbled into, they had been welcomed by decades of dust, abandoned furniture and what all of them hoped was their imagination making them think was the scattering of something furry. Kitty had told them about this place ... she would phase through it every so often as a shortcut to the east part of the grounds.

After three hours of emergency crash cleaning, lots of dusting, some organizing and polishing and ... Greer was seeing the final results. The office was a close resemblance to Xavier's, warm oak being the main furnishing, bookshelves lined the room and a stone fireplace dominated the far wall, a small fire filling the air with its smell. And that didn't take into account the numerous candles sprinkled throughout the room.

And standing by the ornate desk now converted into a table was Colton, dressed as nice as Greer had ever seen him, inducer in place to complete the almost fairytale like setting. Greer had a hand to her chest as she just kept taking everything in, not even noticing as Jean slowly closed the doors.

Apex felt like an idiot just standing there but ... Greer hadn't said anything. She just kept looking around and staring ... but he decided to follow Katherine's advice on what to say. As far as he knew, he was still in trouble.

"Happy Birthday."

Colton's rumble got Greer to finally turn her full attention to him but she was still somewhat overwhelmed by what she was seeing.

"Colton ... did you ... is this ..." Greer almost sounded out of breath.

"Is everything alright? Jubilee said -" Apex didn't get to finish his thought as Greer covered the distance between them and kissed him with everything she had, all the anger dissipating as she pressed herself into him, her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her. It took a little while before they separated, Greer not giving up much space to let them breath.

"I don't think we need these," Greer purred as she clicked off Colton's inducer along with her own. Apex noticed how much better Greer looked in that outfit with her back in her orange and stripes ... and that she had that look on her face ... and while he was strongly considering acting on it, he thought he'd at least try and follow the plan the girls had repeated to him a dozen times.

"I cooked you dinner ..." the flushed tigress looked down towards where he was nodding and saw that the table was indeed set for dinner, the most delicious looking roasted duck she had seen waiting along with a bottle of wine. Apex was once again left to wonder what exactly Greer thinking ... Sure it had took more than one try to get the recipe right. In fact he had five tries before he arrived at a product he was satisfied with ...

But Greer gave her head a little shake before giving Colton another kiss, a huge smile on her face.

Outside, Jean, Jubilee and Kitty gave each other triumphant high fives while Betsy just shook her head in disbelief.

"C'mon… Let's leave this two love birds to do their own thing shall we?"

"But we want to know what's going to happen…"Kitty begged while Jubilee nodded eagerly.

"Oh I'm sure that'll be real entertaining, peeking at a keyhole for an hour or so, watching them eat…" Betsy smirked sarcastically. "Well don't let me stop you…" she waved before walking off.

"Actually that does sound rather boring ... I'm going to go thank Scott for helping me out today. I owe him that much." Jean muttered, missing Jubilee roll her eyes, as she also made her way down the stairs and back to the main building. The two younger girls stared at each other in the darkened hall.

"How exactly does Jean 'thank' Scott…" Jubilee asked innocently.

"Good question ... let's go find out." Kitty smirked before grabbing her friends hand and phasing the two of them through the floor.

...

Greer leaned back against her seat, full beyond relief and somewhat regretting the fit of the gown.

"I think that was the best meal I've ever had. And trust me… I've had a lot of them." she grinned before leaning over to Colton.

"Thank you." she said softly. The panther only nodded ... he wasn't completely assured that he was out of trouble yet. How long did these birthday things last?

"What do you want to do now? Whatever you want" he rumbled, again remembering the litany of suggestions that had been thrown at him. The tigress frowned for a second as if in deep thought before slowly looking back over at Colton.

"Well ... there was always something I've wanted to do ... at least with you but never got the chance to," the tigress grinned before grabbing Colton's hand.

"C'mon…" she smiled before yanking him out of the room and leading him down the staircases. Colton did his best to keep up but it was difficult running in a suit. How Greer did it in _heels_ bewildered him to no end. Luckily it was a school night and late enough that the mansion was sound asleep as the two felines ran through the halls until they stopped and Colton couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as they arrived at the mansion's indoor swimming pool.

"Shut and lock the doors." Greer instructed and Apex did as he was told although he wasn't exactly sure if that was really necessasry, it wasn't like they were allowed ...

**SPLASH!** and that's when he turned around to see Greer's clothes scattered on the ground (the dress the only thing laid out on a table) and the tigress partly submerged in the water, her eyes staring intently at him while she grinned from under the water.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me?" she asked coyly. Colton could only smirk before he discarded his clothes before leaping in after Greer. The panther barely had the time to come out to take a breath when he found the tigress wrapped around him, nuzzling his neck gently, her wet fur mixing with his… it felt amazing.

"Hey…" she said it at a whisper as she rest her thighs against his.

"Hey." he rumbled back wanting to wrap his arm around her but looked at her in surprise as she suddenly jumped backwards and swam away from him.

"Race you!" she called out and Colton let out a playful growl as he tried his best to keep up with her. Although a few seconds later he realized he didn't mind being a little slower for once. It gave a great view of the tigress's legs… How long they were… How beautiful she was. He kept it up for a few minutes before finally cornering her and with a shout of laughter finally holding her to him.

"Happy birthday." he rumbled one more time before bringing his forehead to hers. A gesture she approved by rubbing hers against his.

"Thank you," she purred before kissing him once again.

* * *

"Ok I'm finally done." Greer grinned with a triumphant growl. Collapsing against her questionably sized luggage in exhaustion. Apex could only stare at her in amusement. It was like she shoved her entire wardrobe into that thing ... they were only going to be gone three days.

"Congratulations," he rumbled before easily lifting it onto his shoulder. Greer's still recovering legs looked as if they would snap should she attempt the same maneuver so he had no problem carrying everything.

"What are you doing?"

The panther looked at her slightly confused.

"Moving our stuff downstairs." The tigress stared at him.

" _Our_ stuff? Colton ... Where is your stuff?"

The panther simply shifted to the left slightly. Revealing a modest sized gym bag as an explanation. Greer blinked a few times before she shook her head.

"Colton ... Please don't tell me that's all your bringing. Right?" Greer looked almost hopeful though deep down she knew that was a lost cause. Her boyfriend's answer didn't disappoint.

"Is it too much?"

The look on the tigress's face made Colton want to reconsider what he just said.

"Colton, you need more than this," Greer got back to her feet and took a look inside the small bag, "Some underwear ... another t-shirt ... your toothbrush ..." she kept moving things around as if that would somehow make more things appear before shaking her head in disgust.

"No ... Go repack! Go repack right now!" and that was when Greer started to shove Colton back into their room ... albeit with minimal success.

"But I have all that I need."

"Which is not going to last you an entire weekend! My house isn't a mansion alright?! We don't have facilities like the laundry room and all that. Now go pack again ... actually you know what," Greer slipped the bag off his arm and marched back into their room, tossing it onto the bed and reaching for her spare suitcase and quickly pulling things out of drawers, "I'll take care of this. You just get your inducer on. I need to take a photo of you."

The panther froze.

"Photo?"

"Yeah… The professor and I need to make an ID for you…." Greer shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"ID? Why would I need an ID?"

"I dunno ... to have one I guess. Case you want to drive or we need to go somewhere or want to drink something," the tigress answered distractedly as she quickly worked to fill up the suitcase ... she could have sworn he had at least a _little_ more clothes.

"We are definitely going shopping ..." she muttered before turning to see the look Colton was giving her.

"Drive?" Apex tilted his head to the side.

"Well yea of course. Wait … you weren't expecting us to take the black bird… Right?"

"That was what I assumed."

Greer couldn't help but roll her eyes .

"Colton, I live in a suburb. Where do you want me to land the damn thing? The drive way?" she joked as she zipped up the far too empty bag.

"No ... you have a high school less than a mile from your home. I was going to land it there, engage the cloaking and we'd reach the objective -

"No! No jets ... no objectives," Greer pushed off the bed and came to stand right in front of her boyfriend, a serious look on her face, "we are driving to my mom's house. Just a normal couple ... going to the girlfriend's house for the weekend ... to meet her family. OK?"

Apex let out a sigh ... Greer and her 'normal' ...

"OK," Greer smiled and gave him a quick kiss before taking a small step back and eying him critically as she ran a hand through his mane.

"What?" Apex didn't like that look ... it was Greer's, 'I want to go shopping look.'

"Nothing ... just don't go anywhere," and with that Greer slipped around him and headed out the door.

"I thought I needed an ID?" Apex called after her.

"You do ... but not before a haircut!" Greer called behind her as she went hunting for Hank. Apex raised an eyebrow before taking a look at himself in the mirror.

"A haircut?"


	5. Old Scars

**_Canuckle and Cheshire ... well I'd refer you to all the messages but for here, I'll just go with, 'thank you.' and I gotta say, it is nice to finally just let the felines have some 'couple' time. although ... Greer and her 'normal' sure could use some adjusting. I'm looking at you canuckle ; )_**

 ** _Also, a special thanks to cheshire. Now all of you should have taken the time to read Tigra and the X-Men as both a lead up to x-force: feral and to better know Greer. But another thing is that cheshire's writing when it comes to Greer and her mother is some of the best writing on this site. In light of that, the major interactions between the two of them are all her. And trust me ... she doesn't disappoint._**

* * *

The structure is two stories high, basement likely.

Two main exit points ... Front entrance faces the street, two way. Rear entrance likely leads to enclosed lot. Wooden fence, under seven feet. Windows are standard residential pane glass in 3/32" single-strength thickness ... front door will be best.

Transport vehicle parked eighty yards away ... too far. Sedan in the driveway has adequate maneuverability and max speed of 80 mph. But locked, could raise alarms. Green SUV was unlocked, well maintained and can reach 70 mph and can cut across backyard to adjacent street, closest to highway. Trunk is filled, will cost speed.

SUV then.

One resident inside, female, forty-eight years old, unknown variable. Known to have firearm in residence. Will need to locate and neutralize. But civilians...people ... noise ... not enough intel ... this was wrong ... this -

"Colton? Colton why are you looking around like that?" Greer turned back to glance at Colton, a concerned look suddenly on her human features as she scanned the surroundings for some unseen enemy.

"This was a bad idea..." Apex mumbled as he eyed the row upon row upon row of houses around them. He wasn't used to this sort of ... populated environment.

The Base and even the Mansion were at least isolated from the rest of humanity ... and Greer 's house most certainly was not. It was right in the center of it. And inducer or not it left him feeling ... exposed.

Greer sighed as she watched Colton's eyes constantly scan passer by after passer by that strolled past them and she wasn't surprised by the few that strolled away a little quicker. The big guy could be intimidating but it wasn't their distress she was concerned abaout. It was her boyfriends. Carefully, Greer stepped closer to Colton, a hand on each arm so that he put down their suitcases and looked down at her instead.

"You alright?"

"Fine." Apex grumbled, his eyes flitting away for a moment as a car passed.

Greer gently turned his head so it faced hers, "Look, I know its hard being around people for you. But trust me, you'll like it here." she said reassuringly.

"That a fact..." the panther beneath the inducer rumbled. He sounded upset and the way Colton kept eying the surroundings was enough to tell her he hadn't believed her. He seemed distracted...on edge. There was no way he was ready to step into her house like this.

Greer let out a sigh, how she was going to make Colton understand this aspect of her life? Well at least what once was an aspect of her life ...

She stepped a little closer into Colton before she spoke, "The truth is...this is all pretty hard for me too." Now _that_ got Apex's attention, his arms slipping around Greer as she continued.

"I mean, five years ago, back when I was still... human," Greer tucked a stray hair away and deliberately not looking at Colton, "it was the easiest thing to do, to come _home._ Say hi to the neighbors ... hangout at a friend's house. But now ... after the change," Greer gave a brief look around her, "To walk into a neighborhood full of people is almost one of the hardest things in the world for me. I mean I know I have this inducer on ... but it doesn't change a damn thing. I don't _want_ to hide, I want to keep doing what I usually do ... but ... I _know_ what people think. I know what they say ... how they react to how I really look. It scares me because I know most of them would be afraid of me and I hate that ... and as much as I don't say it ... they make me fear me too."

Apex blinked ... Greer only seemed talked about how great it was being a part of humanity ... something he admittedly could never quite understand. But to suddenly hear how uneasy it made her feel to be around those same people ... was completely unexpected. I mean he knew that humanity feared _him_ , that was logical. But it had never occurred to him that _Greer_ was actually _afraid_ of humanity.

But as Apex paid closer to attention to Greer instead of the surroundings, it was obvious to see the nerves radiating off of her. And the way she kept looking around was actually much like his own, albeit subtler and better concealed than he had been doing. He wasn't certain if it was because he had never seen Greer in such a populated environment ... or if this was something she simply did a better job at hiding it then he gave her credit for. He gave a small shake of his head and wrapped Greer in his arms, hearing her take a shaky breath as she leaned against him.

"Sorry ... that was kinda heavy huh?" Greer glanced up through her raven hair, grinning sheepishly, and causing him to shake his head and just hold her a bit tighter. He didn't need to say anything ... he just wanted her to feel safe. This was supposed to be something he had difficulties with ... not her. She was the one that was supposed to be enjoying all this.

Greer was having similar thoughts ... a little upset with herself for letting her nerves get the better of her. She was supposed to be setting a good example for Colton ...

' _Dammit,'_ Greer thought but she was glad she got some baggage off her chest. Coming back home always brought her a sense of relief ... and dread ... and suddenly having Colton here with her took some of the dread away. At least she knew she wasn't going to be running out on all fours, bleeding through her stomach ... she rolled her eyes. She couldn't look at her house now without thinking of that particularly fond memory.

"Alright, enough!" Greer took a step back and gave her head a little shake before fixing her boyfriend with a smile, his human features doing a better job of showing her his level of concern, "I'm good."

Greer reached up and gave him a quick kiss before turning back towards her front door and took a steadying breath. Speaking of things to be nervous about ...

"You're late!" was the first thing he heard as he couldn't help but watch in fascination as Greer wrapped herself around the woman she called 'mom.' He raised an eyebrow, starting to feel a little uneasy. The resemblance between her and Greer was indisputable. From what he could see, she had the same ... human features as Greer. Sharp features, willowy build, raven hair. She was similar and yet so different from Greer at the same time.

"I'm sorry mom ... we took the highway and traffic on the bridge was horrible." Greer took a step back as her mom started giving her the usual critical look.

"Mhm ... Wait, have you been skipping meals? You feel thinner ... let me take a look at you." Greer was immediately relieved for her inducer, as it hadn't gone through quite the same changes as she had, she just hoped her mom didn't notice she was clutching it tighter.

"Mom ... c'mon," Greer whined and Apex watched in amusement as Greer's mother inspected her from head to toe, much in the same way she did with him. Critiquing how the black sleeved blouse , blue tartan skirt and trench coat just didn't go with the those combat boots ... earning a defeated sigh from Greer. She had seen that coming ...

"Mum..." Greer muttered a little louder, embarrassed as she caught Apex looking at her, that smirk so much easier to read. The tigress gave him her own version of that smirk.

Apex shifted his feet nervously, he too was in his preferred military boots, and had grey jeans tucked along with a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket stretched across his shoulders. Greer had assured him that even if he didn't need it, people would likely stare at the man walking the streets in a cold March in a t-shirt. Still... he got a little worried at the prospect of Greer's mother critiquing his wardrobe as well ... it seemed she was as obsessed with it as her daughter.

Seeming to try and shift some of the focus off of her, Greer grabbed her mom's arm and directed her attention towards him.

"It's good to be home and mum ... this was the boyfriend I was telling you about."

He didn't know why he felt so nervous when those piercing olive eyes settled on him ... the only logical way to get them to stop staring at his so intently was to move so he took a hesitant step forward, and forced himself to look Greer's mother in the eye. Something Greer had told him was vital for a good impression before attempting to introduce himself.

"Ms. Nelson ... Colton Hanes." Marie stayed where she was next to Greer as now it was his turn to get a once over.

"So ... you're the boy that's been keeping my daughter so busy."

Though mentally Marie knew it was ridiculous to call this one a 'boy.'

Marie stared at the mountain of a man in front of her. Greer hadn't been kidding ... he was majestically built alright. Lean but still packing muscle upon muscle, with an impressive chest but narrow waist. His dark hair was clipped short into a classic military cut, leaving Marie with a clear view of his face. Angular, chiseled and ... handsome. Her daughter sure knew how to pick em. But that didn't mean she'd be making his life any easier.

But Marie's sharp eyes had immediately notified her of certain things that alerted her that this man wasn't quite … normal. How his eyes seemed to take everything in ... and that unusual shade of amber ... sometimes gold when he stood too near a light. And there was this strange attitude he gave off ... She'd been a reporter for over twenty years and she knew a military man on sight ... although 'military' wasn't exactly the vibe she was getting. Marie didn't know what it was but just something about this man radiated intensity.

Marie raised an eyebrow … She didn't know if she liked that. She decided that for the weekend she'd observe this 'Colton Hanes' ... closely.

Greer stood in the center awkwardly as her mother and boyfriend seemed to be having some sort of silent stare off ... as if to see who'd back down from the other first.

' _Geez… which one of us are part tiger again_ …' she thought in exasperation before taking a step closer to Colton and leaning against his chest.

"Mum please, Colton hasn't been keeping me busy. We were just ... getting to know each other." Apex looked down at Greer for a moment to see her smiling up at him.

"Uh hu ... and how is it that you two met exactly?" Greer was prepared for this ... her mother, ever the reporter.

"You remember Professor Logan? He introduced us. Right Colton?" Greer grinned, subtly elbowing the panther next to her. He got the cue and continued with their rehearsed introduction.

"Yes ... Logan introduced us. But as I was saying, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nelson and I'm honored that you let me come for the weekend," and Greer could only watch expectantly as he reached out a hand. Marie eyed it ... and him before answering. She knew Greer was hiding something behind that performance but ... she'd get that out of her later.

"Well he has charm, I'll give you that," Marie finally smirked before her eyes softened and to Colton's and Greer's surprise, wrung her arm though Colton's extended one.

"Well don't just stand there out in the cold. Come on in. You must be exhausted from your trip," and he could only look at Greer for help as he was pulled into the Nelson's residence.

Greer meanwhile was trying not to giggle as she watched Colton carefully pad around the living room. He looked cautious, like he was afraid the walls might crumble if he as much as bumped into one. Marie noticed that too and immediately directed him to the couch.

"Just take a seat over there... I'm going to get lunch started, you two must be hungry from your trip," she said gently before disappearing towards the kitchen.

As soon as Marie left the room, Apex was back on his feet surveying his surroundings. Greer was tempted to follow her mom into the kitchen just to raid the fridge but knowing Colton he'd probably feel uncomfortable if she left him there alone ... or possibly make use of one of the escape routs she was certain he had already scouted from outside. He had been eying her mom's SUV very closely. So she stuck around.

A tensed silence formed as Greer removed her coat while Colton looked around with an odd intensity for someone in her living room. Greer was trying to think of the best way to get him to relax when he suddenly did her the favor of breaking the ice, "This is where you grew up?"

"Yea ... what do you think? I know it's not the mansion but ... it's home."

"It's nice . Very... cozy."

Greer raised an amused eyebrow at Colton's back. She definitely never thought she'd hear Colton use the words 'cozy' and 'nice' in the same sentence. Greer smiled; at least she knew he was trying to enjoy himself. Apex lifted an arm as Greer slipped in beside him with a smile.

"Thanks ... My mom always wanted to be an interior decorator but she was just too bad at geometry to you know qualify and become one. So she became a reporter and..." Greer paused when she realized Colton had stopped listening to her and was instead looking intently at a picture frame on the mantle.

"Is that ... you?" he asked curiously as she saw him pointing at the the little girl in the picture. Greer cringed.

"Yeah. I was ten years old. Thank God for puberty..." she joked grimacing a little at the pigtails. Colton just nodded before continuing to stare at the photograph. Biting her lip, Greer decided to press forwards in hopes Colton would talk back. He'd never really shown much interest in her ... 'human life' and hoped this might be a good opening.

"It was my tenth birthday. Well ours ... that boy over there,"

"Gabriel..." Greer looked up at Colton with a furrowed brow as he was still looking at the picture. Greer kept a raised eyebrow as she slowly continued ... she didn't remember having mentioned him before ...

"Right ... Gabriel ... my twin brother. You can't actually see it but we're on the statue of liberty and..."

Greer froze when Colton pointed to another figure in the picture. To a man with sandy blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ... a man who had his arm swung protectively over her and Gabriel.

"And who is that?" Colton had noted that this was the only picture of the man, while in more recent pictures he was absent.

Greer felt a lump form in her throat. It's been so long since anybody asked her that question.

"Tha - That's my dad..."

Apex turned his head to look at Greer and saw that she was still staring at the picture, her hand across her stomach and slowly rubbing her other arm. He had never asked Greer about her family and Greer had never really volunteered much. Apex had tried to forget the conversation he had overheard between Greer and her bother and beyond that he knew very little. She had spoken of her mother before but had never mentioned her father. Not even in passing.

"Your father..."

"He was a police officer. He died eight years ago ... I was thirteen." Greer said quietly.

"Oh..." Apex knew he was treading in territory that was not where he wanted to be ... he knew there was probably something he was supposed to say but Greer was answering the questions he didn't know to ask.

"He was gunned down by a mugger when he was off duty. He ... threw himself in front of the woman and he - he didn't make it."

Apex lowered his head, "I'm sorry." He said quietly, noticing Greer's sullen face and pulled her closer to him, her arms moving to wrap themselves around his waist.

"It's OK. Everyone tells me how tough he was but that's not how I remember him. I remember him just like a regular, fun, dad. The type that makes lame jokes and teaches you baseball when you're a kid..." Greer now looked at Colton, a small smile on her face.

"You would have liked him."

Apex, not knowing how to reply, chose to look back at the picture. Greer's father looked strong, proud. The way he wrapped his arm around Greer and her brother projected protection ... but something more as well. Apex took a deep breath. He knew what to say now...

"He would be proud of you."

Greer who had been trying not to let on how much her father's death was affecting her snapped her attention back at Colton, "What did you say?"

Apex looked back down at Greer, "I said... He would be proud of you."

A lump formed in Greer's throat. "How would you know that? Besides ... he wouldn't even be able to recognize me anymore." Greer felt she was going to lose control again but she stopped when she found Colton's hand resting against her cheek, his golden eyes locked on hers.

"I know because from what you just told me and what I have seen, you're just like him."

...

"Greer? Greer!" Marie called out for what had to be fourth and fifth time and there was still no answer.

"God that girl will drive me to an early grave…" the frustrated reporter grumbled as she made her way from the kitchen back to where she had left those two. She had spent hours figuring out just what she'd serve for lunch when her daughter and Colton ... ' _I mean boyfriend_ ,' Marie got a little smile from getting to think that ... and she would really appreciate if they showed up to have some before it got cold. The looks she got buying that much meat at the butcher ...

"Where on earth are they- HOLY SHI -…" Marie practically had to slap her hand over her mouth when she finally figured out what had been keeping the two of them ... she had walked back into the living room ready to read Greer the riot act when she caught sight of her daughter, literally wrapped around Colton, kissing him passionately before transitioning to ... Marie blinked.

' _What are they doing?_ ' she couldn't help but think as she watched her daughter and Colton bunt heads, run their cheeks against each others' neck. And then the sounds hit her.

' _What is **that**_?' Marie tried not to raise her eyebrows too much but - but she could have swore her daughter was actually _purring._ And whatever sound Colton was making ... was… what sound was that? Yeah ... this was making her uncomfortable.

Quickly looking around in deciding what to do, Marie caught sight of a particular weapon of choice, and with a smirk she gave no warning before she started spraying her daughter and Colton with water, causing Greer to yelp and Colton to growl slightly before stopping when he realized who it was he was growling at. Greer had given him **very** strict instructions on that. Greer however didn't seem to remember that.

"MUM!" Greer practically roared as she gave her mother a furious look. But Marie wasn't having it, just giving her head a shake and shooshing the two with her hands.

"Walk it off! Walk it off!" Marie snapped before ushering them both towards the kitchen.

"You and I are going to have to talk…" she whispered harshly to Greer before spraying her with more water because she could get in a good retort.

* * *

Lunch with Colton and her mom wasn't nearly as bad as Greer thought it might be. It seemed years at Weapon X had toughened Colton up when it came to intense interrogations and he didn't wilt under the pressure Marie could dish out. She was fairly certain that one boy from high school hadn't asked her for a second date purely out of terror from the prospect of another questioning.

As good as that was, Greer wasn't trying to push her luck and as soon as she was able she had thanked her mom for lunch, bundled her and Colton back up and they were quickly out the door into the sunny, if breezy, March afternoon.

The rest of the day was spent with Greer's arm wrapped around Colton's as she showed him around her old neighborhood and ... well just gave him a picture of who she was.

First she walked them by her old high school, Greer taking the time to point out to Colton exactly what 'cheerleaders' were and recount some of her favorite stories about the trouble and silly drama her and her friends used to get into. Next they walked by some of Greer's favorite spots she used to go to when she was younger ... the park her and her brother used to play at ... the pool she got her first summer job at as a lifeguard. For dinner Greer made sure they went to Papa Chino's, her _favorite_ pizza place in the world. The Mansion did a lot of things right ... but good New York City pizza wasn't one of them.

And through it all, Apex just let Greer talk. She had started out sounding a little nervous , almost embarrassed, as she recounted all these stories about ... about who she used to be. But that soon gave way to laughter and excitement the more she remembered, almost a non-stop stream of memories. And looking down at her ... with her inducer on, that human face just smiling at everything ... for the first time Apex considered who Greer might have been before he knew her. Before she ... was like him ... Apex didn't like it.

"And that's where my best friend Patsy liv - Colton? Hey, is everything alright?" Greer had been tucked under Colton's arm as they were walking back from dinner when she had caught the distant look on his face. Noticing the face Greer was giving him, Apex gave his head a little shake before giving her a more comfortable smile. He always forgot how readable his human features were to Greer ...

"Fine. Just ... taking it all in." Greer kept up her stare for a moment longer before smiling again and letting out a content sigh, balancing her head on his shoulder as they continued down the sidewalk. She liked this ... the two of them just having a normal night. Walking down the street like everybody else. She saw the look some people gave them and ... well she knew it was shallow but she liked the admiring looks they garnered. It made her a bit sad to know it was all a show but ... that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it all the same.

When they got back, Greer immediately dragged Colton to the couch and snuggled in as _she_ picked a movie for them to watch. After last time he owed her a real movie night. Marie stopped by with some popcorn which Greer eagerly accepted, though she was fairly certain it was just an excuse to check to see if she could use the water sprayer again.

By the time the movie ended, Apex was laid out on the couch with Greer snuggled on top of him, the two disguised felines nuzzling quietly as Marie could still clealry be heard puttering upstairs. And while she was comfortable ... a day filled with travel and hiking around the neighborhood had her in need of a shower.

"I'm gonna go upstairs real quick," Greer bunted foreheads as Apex just rumbled earning a wider smile from her, "be right back." And with a rather involved kiss, she eventually tore herself away from her personal pillow and dashed up the stairs.

Greer rushed into her room and started shrugging off clothes, tossing her inducer on the desk just as her mother gently knocked on the door.

"Honey? I heard you come upstairs and I was wondering if ... if you ..." The look on Marie's face was one of pure shock.

Greer froze, and then cursed her own stupidity. She had been careful to make sure no one at the Mansion had seen her outside of Colton without a few layers of clothes on without her inducer. Her induced image did an excellent job of covering up the great amount of weight and muscle she lost during her six weeks while she was hurt. But without it ... Greer felt her ears lower as her mom's attitude quickly changed to rage. She had never seen her mother look _that_ angry. Not in a long time ...

"Mom ... let me -"

"Greer Grant Nelson… What the **hell** happened to you?" Marie demanded, horrified that her daughter looked so ... so ... Good God…. Somebody was going to pay for this.

"I… Um… uh… " Greer lowered her head, her ears completely flattened.

"Are you sick? Greer you look like you've lost thirty pounds!" Marie couldn't believe it ... she swore she could almost see the ribs just beneath the fur ... and all that muscle was gone. She looked haggard ...

"It's a long story," she whispered before looking up in surprise as Marie slammed her hand onto a table.

"Oh it's fine Greer. You don't have to tell me, it's not as if I'm your _mother_. Just keep hiding secrets from me! I'm totally alright with that!" Marie practically snarled, causing Greer to flinch backwards.

"It's not like that! I didn't mean to..." Greer paused to regain some balance, "You wouldn't understand."

"THERE we go again. 'You wouldn't understand.' Well what is it I wouldn't understand Greer? Tell me so maybe I can try!" Greer felt her hackles rising as she tried to control herself.

"I can't." she said softly and Marie felt all the frustration building up inside of her just disappear, replaced with something ... something painful.

Greer was looking firmly at her feet until she heard something soft fall to the floor ... and then there it was again. Looking up Greer saw something she'd never expected to see, her mom crying. Instantly she tried to repair the damage but it was too late.

"Fine ... then don't," Marie hissed softly.

"Mum ... I ... It's not like that. MUM!" and before Greer could stop her, her mother had stormed out of her room and slammed the door. Greer stared at shut door in shock. The sound still resonating in her head.

This was not what she wanted. This was exactly what she was trying to not have happen.

"Mum…" Greer said softly, gripping herself tightly around the middle as she fought against the tears slowly falling down her face.

...

Marie was fighting back tears of her own as she stormed down the stairs only to come up short as she found her way blocked by Colton. From the look on his face it was clear he knew something had happened. But as Apex took in the look on Marie's face ... he recognized that face.

"You ..." Marie remained a few stairs above him, effectively putting them on equal footing and blocking his way to Greer. He knew she was crying and he needed to get to her.

"Move." Apex didn't hide his growl this time but Marie wasn't phased, just looking at him even harder.

"No ... no you will tell me what happened to Greer."

"Move ... now." He wasn't going to hurt this woman because he knew Greer would likely never forgive him ... but he had a limit to his self-control. And the last thing he was going to do was tell a stranger anyth -

"Please," Apex jerked his head back as suddenly the fury left the woman and her voice trembled, tears once again falling down her face. She took the last few steps down and with each one he backed up ... he ... he didn't know what to do with this.

"Please tell me what happened to my daughter..."

* * *

Greer had planned on just jumping in the shower ... but that argument with her mother ... She needed to cool off, let the water wash away that itching guilt in her chest if she ever hoped to look her mother in the eye again.

Greer took a nice long deep breath through her nose before sinking a little lower into the water, trying to just focus on the feel of it through her fur ... much good that did her.

She hadn't meant for that to happen. She wanted to tell her mother ... she wanted to tell her everything. But every time she thought about it ... there was just that itching fear that ... Greer sighed before rubbing her temples.

"Damn it ..." the tigress growled before looking up wildly when she heard the door creak open and Greer sank a little lower into the bathtub. It was one thing to let your mother see your stripped self. The stripped self she wasn't really comfortable with to begin with ... it was another to let you stripped self completely naked. It also really didn't help that her mother might still be mad at her.

"Hey…" Marie said simply.

"Hey…" Greer mumbled back lowering her head as her mother sat next to the tub and without a word, Marie started to gently shampoo Greer's hair. Much to the tigress's surprise.

"I can do that myself…" Greer said meekly knowing her mother didn't really like touching her. At least she was certain her mother didn't like touching her ...

"Nonsense. You were paralyzed for six weeks and I didn't put in my fair share of taking care of you."

Greer released a little irritated growl. Colton ... that traitor ... Only to look up in surprise as her mother flicked her ear.

"Don't growl at me young lady. I'm being forgiving as it is," Marie warned before moving down to rubbing her daughter's back. God she could see the spine so prominently under the ... fur. Marie bit her lip before continuing. Carefully running her hand down her daughter's back like she used to when she was younger. She didn't want Greer to feel like she was petting her.

Greer on the other hand just awkwardly stared at her clawed feet as her mother continued to wash her. This had to be the most physical contact they had since ... well forever. Despite her mother claiming she was "cool" with how she looked now. Greer was careful not to overstep certain boundaries though. Those hugs felt so restrained sometimes ...

"Mum?"

"Yeah?" Marie said absently as she started washing out Greer's hair.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Marie paused before shaking her head.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad that ..." the older woman sighed before looking Greer in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Greer recoiled slightly from her mother's tone.

"I didn't want you to worry…" the tigress mumbled.

"I don't want to hear that. It's not just this time Greer. You never tell me anything. I mean ... we barely talk at all. Why?"

"Well ..." Greer realized that she really had no place to run, "I thought you didn't want to know because…"

"Because?" Greer finally let out a sigh.

"Because I know how much you wish that I was still ... normal. And you know ... living a normal life ... and not," Greer held up her arms, "me." That came out a lot softer than Greer intended.

Marie stared at her daughter, visibly stunned and just as Greer was absolutely certain she would start yelling again, her mother suddenly grabbed her and wrapped her tightly into a hug.

Greer blinked once or twice.

"Mum?" she asked nervously.

"You silly silly girl ..." and that's when Marie's grip tightened. "Why on god's earth would you think that?! Greer I- I've told you I love you. No matter what. No matter how you loo-"

"You abandoned me," Marie released her daughter to look at her in shock. And that's when she noticed the tears in Greer's eyes and in them, her daughter's unfamiliar anger.

"Greer I -"

"You abandoned me…" Greer repeated it louder this time, her voice trembling.

"You ashed me why I don't tell you anything? You had me _shot_ and abandoned me… YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" Greer shouted accusingly, her chest heaving as she panted from the sudden onslaught of emotions. Gripping her hair tightly as she started to speak faster and faster.

"You called me a monster ... and ... and a freak and ... and said that I wasn't even human! That I was ... was something that belonged in a cage ... That I was," And Marie lunged forward to hug Greer again as her daughter started convulse, struggling wildly in the water, struggling to get out of her mother's hold but Marie held on, refusing to let go and refusing to let Greer wriggle out of her embrace.

"You don't love me! Not like this ... I know you don't! You can barely touch me, you shudder ... you give me these looks."

"No ... No ..." Marie protested softly, kissing her daughter's head and holding it there until Greer finally reached a semblance of calm. Her whispering so soft, Marie barely heard any of it.

"I know you want me to be normal. And I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm sorry I can't go to college ... or get a job ... or lead any semblance of a normal life ..." Greer shuddered finally wrapping herself around her mother. Crying into her chest as if she was five years old again.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry I can't… I-"

"Shhhh…" Marie instructed softly, trying to hold in her own tears… "Shhh ... it's not your fault ... it's not your fault," she repeated over and over, petting Greer's hair, rubbing circles into her fur. Just holding her as tight as she could.

It felt like an hour before the two woman separated. Greer giving her mother an apologetic look when she noticed the tears in Marie's eyes, hesitantly she raised her arm to wipe them away but Marie just smiled and pushed Greer's arm down.

"None of that…" she said curtly shaking her as if to clear it before she kissed Greer's forehead something she hadn't done in years.

"My beautiful baby girl." she whispered before offering her hand to Greer."Come let's get you out before you catch a cold" and as if in a dream, Greer allowed her mother to lead her out of the bath and wrap her in a large towel and as Greer was led to her room, she slowly snapped out of her daze.

"Mum you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. You're my daughter Greer and its about damn time I showed it." Marie insisted. "Now sit down." and Greer did as she was told. Despite being tensed initially, she slowly allowed her mom to dry her off and it was only after she felt her stop did she dare look Marie in the eye.

"Oh you look so adorable with your fur ruffled like that," Marie remarked running a gentle hand through Greer's hair as she passed her some sweats, though Greer could hear the cracks in Marie's voice. She was trying so hard ...

"Mum I-" but Marie pressed a finger to Greer's lips.

"Before you say anything. I want you to know ... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. For all the things I said to you. I - I don't know if you'll ever forgive me and I don't ever expect you too. But I just want you to know ... I love you Greer. I LOVE you. You're my beautiful baby girl .and I couldn't be more _proud_ of you. Alright? I want you to remember that. I want you to remember that I love you."

Greer did her best not to tear up again before she lunged for her mother.

"I love you too mum. I love you so much ..." she whispered curling into her mother's lap, burying her head into Marie's neck.

"I know ..." Marie whispered before leaning against Greer, hugging her close, refusing to let go.

...

It was an hour later, when Apex came to investigate. Marie had made him swear to give her a chance to fix things with Greer and despite his better judgment, he had allowed it. Something about how she had looked at him...

Quietly making his way upstairs, he took a glance into Greer's room and he couldn't help but smile. There on Greer's bed, lay his tigress and Marie, both asleep but holding onto each other tightly. A look of content on their faces.

With a rumble, Apex gently closed the door.


	6. Getting Comfortable

_**Cheshire and Canuckle ... thanks for the reviews and the feedback. You know I depend on it.**_

 _ **Sorry for the feels Canuckle (not sorry) but there may be a few more before this is all over.**_

 _ **Cheshire, thanks once again for taking the lead on all things Greer and Marie. Love that stuff ...**_

 _ **Rest of you? You know a review or two wouldn't kill ya ... and if it would kill you, maybe get that checked out. Sounds serious ...**_

* * *

As Greer struggled between sleep and waking up, her mind slowly tried to piece together what she was sensing.

She knew pretty quickly that she wasn't snuggled up against Colton ... too flowery ... not fuzzy ... but she didn't snap awake in alarm. Somehow the scent had her relaxed ... still feeling secure. Safe. But then if it wasn't Colton holding her then who ...

Greer poked one eye open to find herself wrapped in her mother's arms, her body tucked next to her as Marie's head rested against her own. Greer just laid there, staring as she tried to remember the last time she had woken up like that and with a smile, wrapped her arms around her mother's middle, nuzzling into her chest and then after a little hesitant pondering, her tail around her mother's ankle. That seemed to get Marie's attention as she jolted awake and Greer nervously lowered her ears but after taking a moment to see where she was, her mother only smiled when she realized what happened.

"Good morning," and returning the gesture planted a kiss on Greer's forehead. That caused the tigress to pause for a second and Marie wondered what she had done wrong only to be knocked back a little when Greer just curled closer into her, burying her head into her mother chest like she was five years old again.

Marie smiled before knowingly rubbing little circles onto Greer's back and stroking her hair.

"I love you too Greer ..."

...

Greer came down washed up but still in her sweats to the somewhat surreal sight of the still human looking Colton and her mother quietly enjoying breakfast together in the kitchen. Giving her head a little shake she padded into the kitchen and giving Colton a quick kiss on the cheek sat down to join them.

She was going to reach for a donut when she sat back in surprise at the pancakes and what smelled suspiciously like one of Ororo's uber-healthy veggie shakes. She glanced over at her mom but she just looked pointedly back at the carb heavy plate.

"All of it." Marie didn't even let Greer ask her question before she grumbled a little and dug in. Apex meanwhile took a look at the plate and rolled his eyes a little ...

Things were quite for a little bit around the table as Greer munched away and did the crossword. That was until she noticed the way her mom was staring at the two of them. For some reason it got the tigress smiling.

"What?" Greer asked with a bit of a laugh as Marie smiled a bit herself and folded her paper as she put it onto the table.

"Well I was just wondering, looking between the two of you, if you were going to be keeping me in suspense much longer." Marie sounded expectant as Greer and Colton shared a look before Greer turned back to her mom.

"I'm sorry but suspense of ..." Marie rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair before gesturing towards Colton.

"Well don't treat your mother like an idiot. You don't think I'd recognize one of those inducer-thingies." Greer's ears slowly lowered towards her head as she realized where this was heading.

"Mom ... listen, maybe it'd be better -"

"Oh come on Greer. Are you going to tell me your embarrassed about how your boyfriend really looks?"

"Embrass- what no!"

"Or did you really didn't think I'd notice the growls?

"Growls ..." Now it was Greer's turn to glare at Colton but he didn't seem alarmed at all. Instead he just had his usual focused look locked on Marie. He knew that this had been coming ... he had imagined a number of different scenarios and most of them didn't end well. But for Greer's sake ... he hoped he was wrong.

"Don't be mad at him. He was just being overprotective ... there are certainly worse things in the world." Marie chided her daughter who gave her boyfriend a very clear, 'we are talking about this later' look.

"Well ... lemme see."

"Oh ... right," Greer had actually almost forgotten what she had suddenly been so scared of but ... well there really wasn't much getting around it. She had known her mom was going to want to _meet_ Colton at some point but ... well things had suddenly gone so well last night after going so horribly wrong. Her mom said she accepted her, striped and all and that she knew Greer wasn't going to have a 'normal' life but ... was asking her to accept Colton pushing things a little too far?

Colton certainly didn't seem to have the same hesitations she did and very deliberately slid his chair back as Greer quickly did the same, slipping her arms around his large one. She thought she was doing it to be supportive but ... for him or for herself she really couldn't say.

As Apex reached for his pendant Greer grabbed his other arm and turned to give her mom another nervous glance.

"Mum ... we're not trying to hide anything from you or. It's just ... Colton ... Colton is like me." Marie raised a slightly amused eyebrow.

"I gathered as much. Now go on ... let's see the man you told me so little about." Trust her mom to toss a jab in to make her feel guilty ... now she had to show her.

"Alright just - give it a minute." Apex looked down at Greer as she gave a little nod and he turned his eyes back to lock with Marie's.

Colton rumbled and without a word, deactivated his inducer. There was an intake of breath, and he noted how Marie's hand had flew up to her chest and her other had dug into the armchair she was sitting on. Her heart rate had nearly doubled.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Marie remembered how to talk.

"This ... This is how he really-" Greer felt the rumble her mother couldn't.

"Yeah ... but he's still the same person. He just looks ... different." Greer grinned uneasily stepping in front of the giant panther as if blocking him from her mother's view would make her less afraid.

"Different? More like mons-" Marie barely stopped herself in time. Even if it was just a fleeting thought ...

' _Have I learned nothing_?!' She scolded herself before trying to force her heart to beat at a healthier pace. Trying her best to look at Colton. REALLY look at him.

"Oh lord…" was the only thing that ran through her head. Seeing this gigantic panther standing in her kitchen next to her daughter ... Marie wasn't going to lie, it was surreal.

Disturbing even.

But what really scared her was that this ... man was _dating_ her daughter. Almost instinctually, the reporter buried her face in her hands for a moment, running her fingers through her hair in a bid to buy herself some time.

She didn't know if it was wrong to say it but ... she had to admit ... she was saddened. Maybe even a little disappointed that things had to come to this. She had hoped that despite her daughter's ... "new" appearance, she'd still be able to find somebody ... normal. So that maybe, just maybe, Greer could be eased back into a normal life. But now, looking up at Colton ... Marie reckoned ... No, Marie knew that what she had hoped was impossible.

"Mum?" Greer's voice was obviously concerned at her mother's reaction, "Look I know he can seem ... intimidating but he's a big softie. Honest." The tigress looked up at Colton until he finally turned away from Marie to look back at her, releasing the smallest bit of tension as he knelt his head to bunt foreheads. He had known this would happen ...

Hearing Greer snapped the reporter out of her revere, causing her to look at her daughter. Marie raised her eyebrow. Looking at Greer wrapped around Colton, not as two ... 'humans' but as they were ... how happy she was, how protective and genuinely caring the panther was with her ... Marie gave her head a little shake and smiled.

"Big softie you say?" Marie grinned and that released a sort of tension within the entire room and especially from Greer, who smiled right back.

"The biggest." Greer teased. Apex just let the two go on ... he didn't get what all this 'softie' business was about but it seemed to be working on Greer's mother.

However he kept his stance tall and his gaze wary as Marie got out of her chair and moved around the table so that she was standing in front of him. The two once again locking eyes before Marie gave Greer another smile and taking a breath reached out her hand. Apex tilted his head to the side for a moment as if reevaluating Marie while Greer seemed fixated on the extended hand ... until Apex's large one gently, but firmly met it.

"It's nice to meet you Colton," Greer was now beaming until Marie couldn't help but smirk, "Welcome to the family."

"Mom!"

"What? A mother's allowed to hope ..."

"What is she ..." Apex clearly looked confused at the faux-scowl on Greer's face as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Nothing." Marie heard the faint growl in her daughter's voice and laughed a little as their tails finally disappeared up the stairs. Letting out a little sigh, Marie headed straight for her bar.

"I don't care what time it is ... morning like this needs a drink."

* * *

"What are you two still doing not getting ready?" Marie had popped her head into Greer's open bedroom door (Greer had grumbled something about not being a teenager) to check on the two felines who had been resting comfortably on the floor against Greer's bed.

"Getting ready? For - oh wow _mom_ ..." Greer had turned around to see what her mother could be asking about to find Marie dressed rather fetchingly for late on a Sunday morning. The dress had capped sleeves and was knee length, cream and fitted, flattering the willowy figure Marie had worked diligently to maintain. The wide black belt, baubly bracelet and matching pumps completing the outfit along with the perfectly constructed updo.

Greer honestly hadn't seen her mother looking this good since she was little. Certainly not in any recent memory.

"Mom ... you look amazing." Greer had scrambled off the floor to give her mother the proper attention and Marie flicked a hand.

"Thank you sweetheart but enough about me ... why aren't you two ready yet? We're supposed to be leaving in twenty minutes." Greer scrunched her brow and looked over at Colton who just shrugged his shoulders. When did he ever know what those two were talking about anyway ... Marie let out a little huff.

"The Bugle's having their annual brunch in the park today. Remember? I know I sent you at least two emails about last week ..." Marie sounded slightly concerned but Greer put a hand to her forehead. Just with everything that had gone on over the last 24 hours she had kind of ... well forgotten.

"Yea ... sorry. Right ... the party." Apex's ears perked up at that. He knew _exactly_ what those two were talking about now. And no one had ever informed him about any party.

...

"I don't believe this ..." Apex muttered as he grabbed the suit jacket off the bed. Once again ... he was going to not only some 'social event' with Greer, he was going to a party ... in a suit. After he had worn it for Greer's birthday he had swore to never wear the thing again. And now here he was a few days later ... wearing it. Last time he let Greer pack anything ... least he didn't have to wear one of those damn ties ...

"Well don't you look dashing." Greer slipped into the room with a smile and quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and gave him a welcomed kiss. She'd have gone for the nuzzle but ... she had to take care of this hair.

"So ... what do you think?" The tigress took a step back in order to give Colton a proper look at her outfit. Her dress was white with a light floral print, sleeveless and flared out slightly from the waist. Honestly Greer had brought a different dress for this but her mother had other ideas.

"This is what you're wearing?" Marie had come back to Greer's room to find her putting the finishing touches to her outfit.

The tigress worriedly looked down. She frowned ... she thought she looked pretty good. Black top, white skirt ... it had always been her go to neutral outfit. It looked good when she was ... well it made her look good no matter what. Sort of ...

"What's wrong with it?" Greer asked taking a quick peek at the mirror. Nothing seemed out of place.

"There's nothing wrong. It' just ... when will I get to see you wear something with a little _variety."_

"Variety?" Greer raised a confused eyebrow as Marie dramatically rolled her eyes. Had Apex been there, he'd have recognized the look.

"Yes, variety. How about a little more color ..." Marie mumbled and before Greer knew it, her mother had made way to her closet, scrutinizing the contents.

"Oh come on mum. Black's always looked good on me." and as if to emphasize her point, Greer activated her image inducer.

"See?" she smirked only to stop when her mother looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

"No I don't see." and Greer could only cock her head in confusion as her mother placed the floral dress against her.

"What do you mean you don't see? I'm standing right here."

Marie sighed and before her daughter could protest, deactivated the image inducer ... There was a pause.

"Mum?"

"I don't _see_ because that's not the real you," and Greer did not like the look in her mother's eyes. It was one she hadn't seen since she was a teenager.

"Real me? Mum of course this is the real me, what are you-"

"This is…" Marie insisted directing Greer to the mirror, pointing at her feline appearance… Something that caused Greer's ears to lower ever so slightly. Marie noticing this, immediately tilted her daughter's chin up.

"You with these gorgeous stripes ... and that beautiful red hair. That's you. You need to stop hiding Greer ..." The tigress smiled at her mother's proud look but her gaze was brought back to the dress waiting on the bed. To be honest ... yes, she loved the dress ... but ...

"It's too exposing mum," Greer mumbled uncomfortably, her tail curling around her ankles, while her ears lowered.

"What if someone touched me… They know I'm not-"

"Not what exactly?!" Marie snapped, turning Greer around, "Greer this isn't the 19th century. What you want to wear is your business. Who cares if it exposes your skin - fur, whatever." Greer really didn't know how to respond to that. She had yet to really fill her mother in on everything she had been through ... including the few expierences she had had where she had been exposed. None of them had ended particularly well ...

"And besides ... If anyone were to ever **_dare_** to insult you, or make you feel like you're less, they'll have to get through me first."

And with that, Marie gave a confident nod of her head and left the room, the dress on Greer's bed and her inducer twirling around the reporter's fingers.

The tigress could only stare at her mother in awe, before shaking her head and grinning.

Carefully, Greer picked the dress up and held it against her body… Looking at the mirror, she couldn't help but smile wider. With it against her, she now knew exactly why she had liked it so much ... and now with her stripes and bright green eyes, it brought out the intricate floral patterns like never before ...

"Oh mum…" the tigress mumbled fondly before pulling off her shirt and slipping on the dress.

* * *

Greer had always thought of herself as a reasonably patient and easy going person… She had agreed to go to the party without a jacket, she had agreed to leave her inducer with her mother and sat in the car as her furry self, vulnerable, exposed to virtually anybody who looked into the window… and when they had finally reached the fancy restaurant… Greer turned to her mother.

"OK ... I changed my mind. Inducer ... now." Greer was leaning into the front seat of the car as if hoping it would swallow her. She had been alright, a little nervous maybe, as they had walked to their car and pulled out of the driveway but the closer they got to the party and the more people Greer saw would be at this thing ... no ... abort ... abort!

"Can't help you." Marie said casually.

"What do you mean can't -"

"Left it on the counter ... or was it my dresser ..." Apex actually became concerned Greer was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"Then I'm not going in there! Case you forgot, your boss placed a _bounty_ on my head once." Marie turned to give Colton a look of 'calm down' as he let out a growl.

"Greer, relax. Remember what I told you?" Greer was now desperately looking for ways to avoid being seen. They were getting closer to the valet ...

"Nope ... no ,I am driving this car back right around. You go ... Colton and I could just go home and watch a movie or something."  
And apex's ears couldn't help but twitch upwards, his hand subtly moving up to remove the god awful jacket as Marie let out a huff and reaching into her purse came out with Greer's inducer. She quickly snatched it up and slipped it on with a sigh.

Apex clicked his on with a audible grunt.

"Oh relax Greer… "

"Not funny mum… Not funny…" the tigress just growled before deflecting her mum's earflick and activating the hologram.

"You know you can stand to have a bit more confidence in yourself…" Marie suddenly said softly, placing what she hopped was a comforting hand over her daughter's.

"Sure mum-"

"You should." came a subtle rumble causing both Marie and Greer to turn around and stare at Colton. The human looking panther was already exiting the car, making his way to open Greer's door while Marie grinned at her daughter.

"I really like him"

...

Apex crossed his arms, trying to make his large frame as compact as possible. The restaurant was full of people, 117 including servers to be exact ... and he had to resist the urge to growl whenever someone brushed against him every few seconds. The entire place had the look of a greenhouse, the glass ceiling and walls seemingly taunting him with escape being so close ...

"Hey, you doing alright?" Greer came back with a slightly concerned look on her face as she handed him a drink. Not that alcohol was going to make this any easier.

He had been so close to escape ... and now here was.

"Colton?"

"Just fine." Greer frowned a little at his answer. She had been a similar mood when they had first arrived, between the close call with her inducer and regretting letting her mother talk her out of wearing some type of jacket with her dress had her a bit ... on edge. But her mom seemed to sense that right when they had walked in and had spent the first half hour of the party introducing Greer and her boyfriend, while apologizing for the cold Greer was getting over.

And slowly ... Greer started to kinda, actually ... have a good time. People her mom worked with who she hadn't seen in years kept telling her how beautiful and mature she looked. They wanted to know how she was doing ... why she had disappeared for the last five years and what she was up to now. Marie had handled that first answer, letting them know how proud she was that Greer was working as a teacher at a prestigious boarding school in upstate New York ... the same one she had transferred to when she was in high school. And how Colton worked as a ... personal trainer in the area. And even when her mom had told her to 'have a good time' and slipped away ... she had.

It was fun. This wasn't a school dance ... it was an actual adult affair. There was music and drinks. She even managed to talk to a few people that looked close to her age. Everyone was nice and interesting and so ... normal. And after turning around from chatting with yet another reporter, Betty Brant, she felt a bit guilty when she realized she had unintentionally abandonded Colton to fend for himself. She knew that Colton had been doing his best but ... maybe she was pushing it.

"You know ... I think I've had enough party for today." Greer put down her drink to a much relieved Apex and taking his hand started to weave their way towards the exit.

"Besides," the raven haired beauty glanced over her shoulder, "we're kind of wasting time spending all day here. I mean there are other parts of New York I want to show you. Not to mention all the food, shopping ... oh and maybe a musuem!"

Apex nodded halfheartedly, more focused on getting out here than anything else. As they approached the door he felt his tension lighten considerably. "Fifty yards and we'll be out of this nightmare." He thought hopefully only to tense up when a random man with light brown hair grabbed Greer's extended arm.

Greer immediately went to clutch her image inducer and instinctively tried to swat whosoever arm off before he discovered her secret ... only to stop upon recognizing a familiar face.

Apex on the other hand was flash considering the best way to neutralize a threat while maintaining his and Greer's cover. If he had already felt through Greer's inducer to the fur that rested below it ... Apex settled on applying pressure to the man's nerve bundle in the man's as the quietest and most efficient way ... only to stop himself just in time when Greer suddenly wrapped the man in a hug.

Apex watched the two in confusion before lowering his hand quickly when Greer turned around and signaled for him to come over. He growled mentally. Even if this man proved to not be a threat, Greer was still in danger and the objective of exiting the building immediately was paramount.

Of course, with Greer, things never seemed to work out how he wanted them to. Apex approached Greer and skeptically scrutinized the man Greer had her arm wrapped over. He didn't like that ...

 _'Athletic built, short but lanky... Age probably twenty ...DLSR Camera. High model and expensive while clothing is threadbare. Likely a photographer for the Bugle. But what is.._.' He stopped analyzing when he felt Greer slip next to him.

Greer meanwhile, after recovering from her initial shock of being grabbed, had quickly smiled and given her friend a hug. Turning around, she had caught sight of Colton subtly lowering his arm, the look in his eyes telling her he had been ready to attack if he needed to. The notion was sweet but...

' _oh Colton_...' she thought a little in exasperation.

Gently, she slipped next to him, trying to ease his discomfort. She knew he was wary of people and she hoped what she was going to do next wouldn't make him too uncomfortable...

"Colton, I want you to meet my friend... Peter Parker. Peter, this is my boyfriend ... Colton."

Greer watched as Peter shifted his gaze up towards Colton only to stiffen slightly and grab his head, as if having a migraine. She was about to ask him if he was alright but Peter just shook his head a little and smiled before turning his attention back to Greer's incoming boy -.

"Wait ... did you say _boyfriend_?" Greer wasn't sure if she should smile or growl at that comment. Seemingly picking up on that, Peter quickly tried to recover.

"I mean of course! Boyfriend," Peter gave Greer's tall, silent companion another once over and extended his hand.

Greer looked up expectantly as Colton's eyes narrowed into slits suspiciously which was quite a remarkable feat considering the hologram when Peter extended his hand. She almost thought he was going to say something but heaved a silent sigh of relief when Colton didn't dismember Peter's limb and instead shook it.

"Pleasure." She heard Colton mumbled in monotone while Peter on looked momentarily at the hand encompassing his and shot Greer a quick look of understanding. She knew he could feel the fur ... but to his credit he didn't say anything.

"Colton, nice to meet you. Any boyfriend of Greer's a friend of mine. I hope this isn't rude or anything but first thing you have to tell me ... are you a pro wrestler?"

"No." Colton said dryly. Greer rolled her eyes ... typical Peter Parker.

"Hmmm well you look like one ... dude you're like ... huge! Like in a good way... I mean... Woah... How do you do it? C'mon man... Tell me your secrets..."

Greer bit her lip as Peter continued to interrogate Colton about workouts. The look on Colton's face was enough to tell her he wanted to do nothing more than leap out of the window if it meant escaping the crowded building and Peter's questions.

"Maybe I should have warned Peter in advance..." she thought a little in regret before quickly deciding to intervene as she caught sight of Colton glancing at a window.

"Um Peter?"

"Just a sec Greer... So about bicep curls..."

"Peter..." Greer warned but it fell on deaf ears. She proceeded to cringe harder when Colton kept his eyes on Peter and asked dryly.

"I wonder if he keep talking even if I take the head ..."

An uncharacteristic pause settled over Peter whose hazel's eyes widened as he seemed to take in Colton for the first time.

"He's kidding..." Peter mumbled uneasily as he slowly inched backwards before he chanced a quick look towards Greer not wanting to take his eyes off of her suddenly very scary friend. "Greer he's kidding right?"

"Of course he is!" Greer said as cheerfully as she could. "You're just kidding... right Colton?" she elbowed a still unblinking Colton who shrugged in reply. That and Greer's best attempt at a reassuring smile at least got Peter to stop his retreat ... if not get him to come any closer.

A silence settled over the three before Greer decided to break the ice.

"So Peter... How has MJ been doing?" she asked while also eyeing Colton. Hoping that would stop him from looking at Peter like a very interesting piece of meat.

"Huh MJ? She's fine! Totally fine! Knows where I am and when I'm supposed to be getting back." Peter declared quickly only to look back at Colton uneasily.

"Um Greer... Can you tell Colton to stop eying me like that? Its like he wants to eat me or ..."

"Interesting..." Colton interrupted, the look on his face unreadable but his golden eyes were shinning with fascination. Greer had distracted him and the mass of smells had clouded his scent but when Apex had given "Peter" the proper attention, he finally figured out who he was seeing.

"You..." Now it was Greer's turn to be alarmed at both Colton's sudden change in tone and the way he was looking at Peter.

"Yea, it's still just me. Peter Parker..." Peter was giving Greer the pleading eyes and his head was killing him.

"No not just Peter Parker ... Adhesion abilities. Enhanced strength, speed, durability, agility... and that unique extrasensory ability. That did cause problems..."

"Greer! Who is this guy?" Peter demanded taking a few steps back away from Colton who inched forward only to stop when Greer stepped in between them.

"Sorry Peter..." She said sheepishly while putting a hand on Colton to ensure he stopped inching forward but it was like stopping a truck. Greer added some emphasis by grabbing Colton's arm through his jacket enough that her claws actually scratched skin. That got his attention.

"Hey, what the hell? This is my friend! What's going on with you?" Greer whispered harshly. Apex looked down as if just realizing Greer was there but Greer turned back to Peter and paused as if replaying what Colton had said. "Wait ... do you know Peter or something?"

"No. Of course not. I didn't mean to frighten your little friend."

"Hey! I'm not that little..." Peter seemed torn between defending his honor and getting any closer. Greer gave Colton one last look before trying to repair the damage.

"I'm sorry Peter. Colton's just a bit… Unfamiliar with people…"

"Well yeah… I can see that. But how does your boyfriend -"

"Oh my god did you say **_boyfriend_**?" a high pitched shout from the crowd had all three turn as once again Greer was wrapped in a hug.

"MJ!" Greer said excitedly while Apex released a low moan.

" _Not another one_..." he thought as he watched the two girls embrace.

"It's been so long! How are things with my favorite tigress?"

"Shhhh ... MJ not so loud..."

"Right ... Sorry my bad ... Hey, where did you get that dress? You look beautiful..." Greer blushed and brushed her hair back.

"Here in New York actually... I don't remember the shop but..."

"Hold on wait," MJ slipped an arm around Greer to turn towards Colton, "is this your _boyfriend_?" Greer couldn't help but laugh a little. MJ was just too much fun. Apex meanwhile hadn't expected this MJ person to address him directly. She had seemed so preoccupied with Greer. And it really didn't come to a surprise to Apex. " _Leather handbag, expensive shoes, strong perfume, clothing that was barely a week old.._." This girl was a fashion enthusiast. Just like Greer...

"Mary Jane ... Colton. Colton ... MJ." Peter seemed like he was going to say something but caught his breath as the two shook hands briefly. MJ seeming to enjoy giving Colton a few look overs before leaning into Greer.

"Well done ..." MJ whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, earning a slight pout from Peter as he stood next to the towering feral who seemed resigned to his fate. He knew what was coming ... and less than two minutes of high speed, high pitched talking later ...

"Hey why don't we come with you guys?!" MJ suggested resulting in a loud "NO!" from Peter who immediately stopped talking when MJ turned and gave him the most poisonous of looks. For a moment, Apex actually felt sorry for the tiny person ... he had experienced that look before ...

"Colton?" Greer looked over at Colton hopefully, as if he was dumb enough to get between Greer and shopping with a friend. Besides ... having MJ there would hopefully excuse him from most shopping duties.

With a nod from Apex, Greer and MJ quickly linked arms with their respective dates, keeping themselves side by side with Apex and Peter shooting suspiscious glances at the other, and headed out the door.


	7. Busy Day In The Big Apple Promises

_**Canuckle, Cheshire, retro (Welcome Back!) thanks for the reviews. Seems like a long time ago when I first posted this stuff and it's good to know you guys (girls) still get a kick out of it.**_

 _ **And this ... this chapter is a bit of a monster. Hopefully you enjoy it and the new trend of longer chapters in general (lookin at you canuckle). Now ...**_

* * *

"Yes this is perfect." MJ stopped the group in front of an obviously trendy store someplace in Soho. Greer peered into the window and noted the length of the dresses in the window and felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. Apex noted the number of customers inside the small store and felt uneasy. Peter just felt annoyed that nobody seemed to listen to him anymore.

"I dunno MJ. Maybe -" But MJ cut Greer off.

"Nope. This is exactly where _we_ need to go." MJ grabbed Greer by the arm and gave Peter and Apex a backwards glance. "Boys, this is going to be some girl time."

"But - " Peter tried raising a protest by MJ cut him off as she led a waving Greer through the door, "Don't get into any trouble while were gone." Peter just let his hands fall back to his side and tried to figure out how his day with MJ had taken such a miserable turn.

From the Bugle party in midtown, they foursome had headed straight into an MJ fueled shopping binge ... though Greer had forced her into take an hour at the Museum of Natural History, both to give Colton a needed break and because she knew he'd enjoy it. Poor guy had looked absolutely miserable ... but the musuem had proved to the right decision. The two had spent most of the time alone and when Colton wasn't too fascinated by an exhibit, the two had sneaked in some nuzzling time in a number of darkened corners. But that had been short lived as MJ had introduced Greer to the wonders of downtown New York shopping.

Peter meanwhile ... had things on his mind

"This sucks ... Jameson didn't like my pictures ... was supposed to spend the day alone with my girlfriend ... and you," Peter turned his accusing eyes at his tall companion, "seem to know a whole lot about me. Care to explain that?"

Apex just kept leaning against the window of the store and his eyes focused on the inside, allowing him to at least keep track of Greer and the front and back entrances.

"Of course not ..." Peter grumbled and kept talking as he was undettered from his less then attentive audience.

Apex let out a short growl ... it was turning out to be a very long day.

...

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"But this dress will look better on you if you showed ... you know..." MJ declared gesturing firmly at the white fitted dress she had forced Greer to try on. It was revealing enough as it was. Greer didn't feel the need to compound it with _fur_.

"What? Did you and my mom have some secret meeting this morning?" Greer was all for this acceptance but all this was almost punishing. The sudden push for her to - to expose herself wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Made her feel like she was up for exhibition which Greer found _very_ unsettling. She wasn't something to put on display ... she just wanted to be treated normally. Was that really too much to ask?

"What does your mom have to do with anything?" MJ quirked an eyebrow as Greer just looked back before letting out a grumble and tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

"Nothing. Just - can we leave now?"

"Greer come on," MJ gave her friend a look like she was clearly overreacting and moved to slip off her inducer, "Just take this thing off so I can -"

"NO!" Greer hissed as she recoiled as her voice rebounded off the walls of the dressing room causing MJ to freeze and Greer to hold her image inducer tightly.

There was a pause...

"Greer what's wrong?" MJ whispered as her friend continued to grasp her pendant like a life preserver.

"Its nothing... We should leave..." but MJ blocked the door of the changing room just as Greer tried to make a quick exit.

"MJ ... please move." But the red head held her ground.

"Greer it's just me ... I said I wanted to see the outfit on you. There's no need to hide here. Especially not from me..." MJ spoke as if it was silly for her to even have to say it out loud. Greer could feel MJ's teal eyes on her as she struggled to find words. In typical fashion, MJ spoke for her.

"Greer I'm your friend. It's fine. I want to see my favorite tiger." She said gently while sweeping away a stray lock of hair on Greer's face. Greer, although appreciating the gesture, kept her head down, thinking over what her mother had been telling her. Maybe she did need to have a little more ... confidence in herself. Hell ... even Colton had said something ...

"Fine ..." Greer muttered as hand slowly gripped the pendant and finally pressed it. She kept her eyes adverted as the hologram dropped. She didn't need to see MJ shrink away from her.

But to her credit, MJ stood calmly as Greer's human image faltered and was replaced with one she was familiar with causing her to smile brightly.

"There she is! There's my favorite tiger... And yes I was right, that dress is killer with your stripes." MJ declared, grinning widely, as she eyed Greer from different vantage points, inspecting her selection.

"You ... really think so?"

It was one thing for her mom or Colton to say she looked good without her inducer and quite another for MJ to confirm it. MJ ... the most normal person one could meet. It was comforting for the tigress and turning back to the mirror Greer started giving herself her own critical eye.

"Of course I do. I picked it out remember ... oh I wonder if -"

"Excuse me girls but what on I swore I heard some kind of roa -" Both MJ and Greer had turned at the sudden intrusion and froze, taking in the rather petite man, dressed in black with purple round wire frames perched on his nose, who was similarly frozen and staring straight back at them.

Of course by 'them' ... that meant Greer who felt her heart plunge from her chest to her feet.

"Sir ... please - please don't freak out ..." MJ had her hands out and clearly attempting to keep this guy calm at least long enough to get Greer the hell out of here. But it appeared he hadn't heard her, just giving Greer a few looks up and down before quietly letting the curtain close behind him and starting towards the tigress with an amazed expression.

"Who ... are _you_?" There was an odd emphasis on the 'you' and MJ placed herself between this guy and Greer who finally seemed to snap out of her terror and quickly clicked on her inducer, earning another shocked sound from the intruder.

"What just - what did you do? Oh, step aside, carrot top!" MJ just watched in confusion as the man maneuvered around her with a cluck to come stand before the now human looking Greer, who was quickly trying to cover her tracks, back-pedaling and stammering as this odd little man began to look her up and down, eyeing her critically.

"Look - I'm sorry. Just - please just let us out of here and we'll go," Greer promised, her unseen tail wrapped around her leg as her pulse picked up. Oh, God - someone had seen her. It was bound to be a matter of time before store security ... and the MRD ... and then ... oh... oh no. Colton was gonna kill her ...

"Go? With that dress? You can't go with that." Greer looked down at herself, still in the white dress which in her panic she considered ripping right off if it meant escaping this man and his extremely critical eye.

"No, no ... was this your selection?" He asked accusingly of Greer who just stared back.

"Yes?"

"Well ... I suppose it's not the worst choice you could have made ... though you certainly could have done better," He said his arm crossed in front of him as he halfway sneered, shaking his head as he took in the lines of the dress. Clearly - they were all wrong for her.

"Hey!" MJ crossed her arms defensively as Jacques just rolled his eyes at her.

"Just telling the truth, poppet. Don't take it too personally." He said to MJ as he waved his hand dismissively without turning to face her.

"Now you," and Greer felt her tail curl tighter, "Let me see those stunning stripes again." He waved at her trying to prompt her into doing ... anything really.

"Excuse me?" Greer was stunned. This madman with the purple spectacles had to be completely bonkers.

"The stripes! Come, come! One must act when the muse speaks - it does no good to delay her. I need to see those enchanting stripes, quickly!" He clapped his hands then shifted onto snapping his fingers a few inches from her face as her eyes widened. The nerve of this guy was just ... obscene.

"I'm sorry but ... who are you exactly?" MJ came back around to stand beside Greer and give the man a rather dismissive look. I mean the nerve of questioning her style choices ...

"Jacque Lupiair," he waved another dismissive hand in the air, "now please, I must study what I'm working with."

There was a moment of contained exclamation from MJ.

"Wait ... ohmygod ... you - you're Jacque Lupiair? Like THE Jacque Lupiair?"

"Yes yes ... charmed I'm sure."

"Greer! Don't keep the man waiting ..." MJ sounded scandalized and looking between the two of them hesitantly deactivated her inducer. Jacque let out a sigh of contentment.

"Oh my ... I've just laid eyes on perhaps the greatest inspiration to ever enter my sphere of creative genius. Oh and is this a tail?"

"Hey!" Greer quickly snatched the appendage in question out of the strange man's hands and held it protectively to her chest but this 'Jacque' had already moved on, quickly sketching on a small notepad he had been carrying. Seemingly absorbed in his work and muttering something about 'contrast lines' and 'open concepts' Greer felt it safe to lean in and maybe hide behidn the still geeking out MJ to get some answers.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Greer whispered, but MJ still had her eyes on Jacque who had tossed the page he was working on over his shoulder and started anew.

"That is Jacque Lupiair ... Elle magazine's designer of the season and fashion weeks best line." Greer blinked a few times, glancing over at Jacque still busy sketching.

"You're kidding me ..." Greer had heard of Jacque before she just ... well it was kind of hard to think that this guy shooting her glances was some famous designer. Not to mention one that claimed she was now some 'muse' ... what the hell was going on?

"No, I'm being serious. Why do you think I took us in here? This is his store. Oh I can't believe it ..."

"Alright Ms. ..." Jacque had turned his attention back to Greer and had an impatient look on his face.

"Oh ... umm ... Nelson. Greer Nelson."

"Ms. Nelson, I'm going to take some measurements and then you are going to let me work."

"Yes!" MJ answered excitedly for the tigress who just shot her a look as Jacque pulled out a tape measurer and got _very_ personal with Greer, paying special attention to the base of her tail which twitched almost self-consciously.

"Listen ... Mr. Lupiar -"

"Jacque." He sounded distracted as he reached around Greer's waist, mareveling at its slender size and the stripes that decorated it.

"Jacque ... this is all great and I'm honored ... but - I don't think I'm going to be able to afford -"

"Afford? Ms. Nelson you insult me! You my dear are a gift from the fashion muses. 'Afford' is not your concern. Just give me your details and I'll show you what real fashion looks like. Oh I am in love with this hue ..." Jacque gave Greer a gentle pet on the arm with a fond look on his face and a twinkle in his eyes before diving straight back into work.

Now the tigress was really speechless.

"Thank you?"

"No, darling ... thank you. Your are simply ... _inspiring_. I'll contact you personally when I've finished ... ugh. Such incredible beauty. You're a breathing work of art darling. Now ... what is your address Miss Nelson?" Jacque stopped the Tigress short. He worked at an unnatural pace and ... was it really safe just giving her address out to this man she literally just met?

"I think that's confidential." Greer tried to say firmly earning a gasp from both MJ and Jacque.

"Confidential?! Well… How am I supposed to give you the final product?!"

"Well ... You really don't have to…" Greer said hesitantly, prompting MJ to slap her arm.

"Blasphemy. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that so we stay friends ..." she hissed at the tigress before Mr. Lupiair stepped forward.

"Miss Nelson…" he said solemnly, his previously demonstrated eccentrics all but gone.

"I am many things but not a bad host. You are a guest in my domain and a muse to my work. Therefore you deserve to be treated as such. Whatever your reasons secrecy I shall not question but please ... allow me to share my vision with you."

Greer could only stare at this man in confusion, disbelief and well ... amazement. Taking in the look of barely contained excitement from MJ Greer couldn't help but grin. Colton was NOT going to be happy about this.

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Centre." she said with a sigh earning a nod of approval from MJ and a VERY wide smile from Jacque.

"Perfect and believe me, no pun intended." the small man winked before glancing at his watch.

"My how does the time fly. I'm sorry ladies I have to go for a meeting but it was a pleasure."

"Pleasure was all ours." MJ practically squealed while Greer nodded silently, still processing what was happening.

"Hmmm. Tell you what ... Miss Nelson keep the dress and carrot top, help yourself to whatever you want. You did bring her here after all. Now I really have to go. But expect some truly _fabulous_ things coming your way Miss Nelson. Ta!" and just like that the small man disappeared behind the curtain.

Walking out of the shop was like coming out of a fog for both MJ and Greer. Both girls just trying to absorb what had happened ... Greer was still trying to compute that a very famous, very renowned fashion designer didn't kick her out of his shop and instead wanted to use her as inspiration for his work. That ... she must have imagined that right? Her train of thought however was broken when MJ grabbed her wrists.

"We just met Jacque Lupair." she said solemnly causing the tigress to grin and MJ soon followed suit.

"WE JUST MET JACQUE LUPAIR!" They screamed jumping on their toes causing some passerby's to turn and stare at the two ecstatic girls in confusion.

"Oh my god just wait till Peter hears about this ..."

"Peter and Colton" the tigress countered before looking around in confusion.

"Wait a minute… Where are Peter and Colton?"

It wasn't a moment later that Greer's hearing picked up the growls and leaving MJ to sprint behind her, Greer ran towards the sounds that could only be Colton getting into trouble.

* * *

 _ **Two Minutes Earlier...**_

Apex had tried counting the number of customers in the store. He had tried translating the labels into Russian. He had tried to work on his lip reading ... but nothing could drown out this kid ...

"And not to mention all the crap college is putting me through. You'd think getting a full ride to NYU would be enough but nooo ... they -"

"Do you _ever_ shut up ..." Apex growled to himself. Though obviously not to himself enough.

"Well that depends. You feeling like sharing something?" Peter shot back, but Apex just huffed. How much longer could those two take ... but then something caught the ferals attention, causing him to shrug off the window and look down the street.

"Like I was saying ... classes haven't -"

"Quiet." Peter shot Colton a scathing look.

"OK ... time for you to stop saying that." But Apex wasn't bothering to look at him ... there it was again.

"Hey. HEY where are you going?!" Apex had headed past Peter down the street and was slowly picking up steam. Peter looked over at the shop MJ was in before letting out a growl of his own and headed after Greer's anti-social boyfriend.

Apex has heard what he swore was a cry for 'help' ... followed by another. It was difficult to hear anything over all of this damn city noise but ... no now he was sure.

He ran a block and came to the entrance of an alley, the buildings on either side casting the area in shadow but he could clearly see a woman ... judging by her clothes and state of appearance not particularly well off. And as she struggled with a man far larger than herself, he tossed her to the ground ... a purse in one hand and a knife in the other.

"No ... Stop! Please ..."

Peter came onto the scene just in time to see a girl, looked a bit older than him, cowering on the ground as Colton smashed some guys face into one brick wall and toss him backwards into another, leaving the guy in a heap. As Colton went to stand over what he _hoped_ was someone that deserved that amount of punishment, Peter ran to the downed damnsel in distress.

Apex had disabled the assailant easily enough. Now he wanted to see who he was. Grabbing the man by the jacket, he quickly realized something was off ... he didn't smell ... and hobos didn't wear body armor under their trench coats.

"You alright miss? Here, let me - gaah!"

"Peter!"

It was only his spider sense that saved Peter from the knife the woman had thrust at his stomach.

"Hey! What's your woah!" Peter evaded another knife thrust and ended up back to back with Colton whose gaze was fixed at the far end of the alley where three more men had appeared. Peter looked back towards the street and saw two more ... with machetes. The woman meanwhile pulled off her haggard dress to reveal a fitted tactical outfit and yet another knife.

"Friends of yours?" Peter hadn't bothered to bring his web shooters and was hoping this guy was more than just big. All he got was a growl for a reply ... of course he did.

"What about the kid? He didn' say nothin' bout no kid." One of the men called out, sounding unsure.

"Who cares ... we gut the kid." Peter let out a sigh ... just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse.

...

"Peter!"

"Colton!"

MJ had ran after Greer until some shady alley to find her boyfriend holding his arm as Colton appeared to be rummaging through ...

"Oh man ... please tell me those guys are alive." MJ moaned as she and Greer shared a look and sprinted to down the alley, leaving the noise of the street behind them. MJ immediately went to check on Peter, even going so far as to put her shopping bags down in the dirty alley. Greer meanwhile went to stand next to Colton, doing a quick check to make sure he was alright as he stood up from inspecting yet another unconscious body.

"Are you alright?" Apex just nodded his head, his focus clearly elsewhere.

"What happened?" Greer was doing a quick headcount and clearly none of this fit. Not in downtown New York City on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

"I'm not sure. No ID ... no cellphones." Apex nudged the closest assailant with his foot.

"Professionals? Wait ... this wasn't Wea -"

"No," Apex shook his head, now turning to face Greer for the first time, "not them. Locals ... not professionals." The fight hadn't lasted long. One had gotten a lucky hit on Peter when he had tripped over another attacker.

"But ... this was meant for me." Apex looked back over the bruised bodies.

"What? Why?" But Apex just shook his head again. This clearly wasn't meant to kill him ... that much was clear.

Greer had more questions but Peter it seemed had some of his own.

"OK ... enough mystery." Peter shrugged off MJ and came to stand in front of Colton, a trickle of blood flowing down his jacket.

"I want to know who the hell you are buddy."

"Peter!" MJ scolded but the lanky college student was undettered.

"No, he knows way to much about me and this," Peter gestured around the bloodied heaps of bodies, "this doesn't just happen to anyone. Now I wanna know who you are and what you're doing with Greer."

Almost out of instinct, Greer stepped in front of Colton.

"Peter, it's not what you think. Colton's with me because he rescued me from this organization-"

"Or more like you think he rescued you…" Peter mumbled sarcastically earning a low growl from Colton and a dangerous look from Greer. MJ just looked embarrassed.

"Hate to burst your bubble Petey but Greer's been with Colton for five months now. _Pretty_ sure if he wanted to do something terrible he would have already done it already."

That got Peter to pause for second before he pointed another accusing finger at Colton.

"Well yeah but ... I still don't trust him!"

There was a pause between the four. Apex failed to see what Peter trusting him had to do with anything ...

"Well ... what do you want us to do so you can trust him?" Greer finally asked before noticing how Peter's eyes traveled from Greer to Colton's inducer.

"I want him to take off his image thing," and unfortunately Greer didn't notice how Colton visibly tensed at that.

"Fine. He's got nothing to hide anyway. Show him Colton." But Apex didn't budge earning another accusing look from Peter as Greer slowly turned to face him.

"Colton ..." the tigress asked subtly but the human looking panther shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"It's all right, Peter and MJ know all about us. They won't get ... scared." Greer said while slipping her hand into his, but Apex noticed the hesitation in that line. Though anyone being 'scared' wasn't his concern ... Greer did seem a tad fixated on the "scaring" people though.

"Trust me. He's not going to like it." Apex mumbled nodding his head towards Peter who looked back indignantly.

"Hey! You know who I am! Besides, what you got like tentacles or something? Cause trust me, that's not going to be in my top five weirdest things I've seen. Just admit you're refusing because you've got something to hide!"

"It's not -"

"C'mon!" Peter and MJ said together ... though MJ said it purely out of curiosity. Apex gave a look at the three expectant faces before taking a deep breath and deactivating his hologram.

There was a choking noise from Peter and a sly smile in Greer's direction from MJ before Peter quickly threw MJ behind him and jumped onto the corner furthermost from a stunned Greer and a grim Apex.

"I told you he wasn't going to like it."

" _Well yeah but ... that's overkill_." Greer thought as she looked at the wall crouching Spider-Man.

"Peter I know Colton can be intimidating but you don't have to-"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Wait...what's going on?" the tigress barely caught that and Greer looked confusingly between Colton and Peter who kept a pissed off look on his face.

"That freak tried to kill me!" Peter pointed accusingly at Apex.

"I did not try to kill you." Despite the situation Apex stood relaxed ... if not rigidly in place. No one ever seemed to listen to him ...

"You threw me out of a building!"

"You interfered in my objective."

"We were 60 stories up!"

"You shouldn't have followed me after the rooftop." Apex countered.

Listening to the two, Greer pieced enough to realize that whatever was going on, Apex and Peter must have met and it obviously ... it had not gone well.

"Peter! Calm down... Please..." she pleaded stepping in front of Colton and holding her hands out as her eyes shot to the distant street. They might have been hidden this far down but this much yelling was bound to draw attention, even in New York. "There's an explanation for all of this..."

"Really?" Peter snapped and looked back at Apex. "OK, tell me cat man, why did you throw me off a 60 story building?!"

"You were in my way."

"Not the point!" Greer interrupted. "Look Peter ... When Colton did those things - that was when he was being controlled by this organization...Weapon X. Colton isn't like that anymore."

"He. Tried. To. KILL. me!" Peter defended, at a loss how no one seemed to be letting that information sink in.

"Well he's not going to kill you now." Greer said with her arms crossed. Although she did turn to get a non-committal shrug from Colton. ' _Big help_...' Greer thought exasperated.

"Look, I know this might sound contrived and far-fetched but Weapon X makes people do ... horrible things. THEY do horrible things."

"What kind of horrible things?" Peter's voice had gone down at the look on Greer's face but he was clearly still upset.

"Well for starters, they were the same people that did ... this to me. And much much worse..." Greer admitted quietly, unintentionally baring her teeth at her memories.

That line and the look on Greer's face seemed to get MJ's attention and she walked out from behind Peter as he tried to keep her back.

"Get off Parker." She snapped calmly before coming to stand next to Greer.

"But..." Peter gestured at the six-foot seven giant killer panther.

"Geez Parker ... Look, if Greer trusts him, I do , now will you please get down from there? What if someone comes in and sees you?"

The wall crawler looked at all of them expectantly before sighing.

"Fine ... whatever ..." he mumbled before striding up to Apex, an absolutely determined scowl oh his face.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you!" he huffed while Apex shrugged and rolled his eyes as he clicked back on the inducer

"I didn't ask you too…"

* * *

After a bit more of walking around, Greer and MJ made the mutual decision to not push their respective boyfriends too far and after putting a sufficient distance between themselves and the mess they had left behind said a quick goodbye. Greer promising to let MJ know the next time she was coming to the city and Peter letting out a little growl of his own when MJ had jumped to wrap her arms around Colton's neck to give him a hug. Though Greer seemed to pacify things a bit when she wrapped him up, earning instead some muffled grumbles.

From their, the two felines had hopped on the subway back home. Greer turned to look at her boyfriend in surprise as he suddenly pressed his unseen muzzle into her neck. Breathing lightly every now and then.

"Something wrong?" Greer grinned… The expression on Colton's face was hilarious in how helpless it was. I mean she felt bad but ... c'mon how often did she get to see _that_ look?

"The smell…" he growled and Greer took whiff before grimacing. Yeah ... smelled like New York City public transportation alright ... But she was used to it. Colton however ... clearly was not.

"Aw come here," she whispered before gently holding his his head there and kissing him on the forehead. Earning a low rumble of appreciation. Deciding to be merciful, Greer had gotten them off as soon as possible and the two had walked the final mile with little separation between them. The subject of who might have been targeting Apex in the middle of downtown New York was briefly discussed but outside of speculation ... there wasn't much to go on.

Dinner at home was relaxed, Marie making her daughter's favorites and earning a few grumbles as she spooned on second ... and thirds. Seemed Marie was taking Greer's weight loss personally.

"It's not like you're gonna plump me up in a weekend mom." Greer groaned a little.

"Is that a challenge Greer Nelson?" Marie asked, wooden spoon aimed in the tigress' face causing her to merely grumble some more.

"Don't growl young lady. Unless you earn back those pounds, I'm going to feed you up until you do." Marie announced before not so subtly adding more potatoes and gravy onto Greer's plate. The tigress groaned before giving a sideways glance at Colton who was easily digging into his fourth plate of beef. Hmmm ...

"You know ... I'll be working with Colton to build myself up." Greer mentioned off-handily. That got both the panther and Marie staring at her.

"You are?"

"We are?" Colton almost mouthed but caught the look Greer shot him.

"Yep, Colton knows me almost as well as you do. I'm pretty sure he's got a hell of a workout planned for me."

"Oh does he?" Marie almost sounded accusing as she fixed the seemingly innocent panther with a piercing gaze.

"Yeah… Don't you Colton?" Greer grinned, elbowing the quiet feral who looked at her… then to Marie and back to Greer.

"Yes. Yes I do." he finally rumbled earning a smile from Greer and an arched eyebrow from Marie. So when Greer slipped away to take a shower Colton clenched a fist as Marie suddenly dragged her chair forward and stared him in the eye.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Greer groaned before curling more within herself ... ugggh… big mistake. She could smell the bleach on the sheets, faint traces of her shampoo and body wash. Just not ... Colton. Sure last night with her mother had been like being a kid again but without that emotional rollercoaster to knock her out ... she needed Colton.

She grumbled a little bit longer. God… How long had she been awake? Flipping over and staring at her clock, she groaned.

"2am? Seriously?" she scolded herself. "C'mon one night." She should be able to get through at least one night without Colton. Greer sat up, practically wrapped herself around her pillow before trying, once again, to fall asleep.

She could do this.

After five minutes, there was an audible growl from the tigress who flung her pillow to a side. Yeah she couldn't do this. She wanted her favorite fuzzy pillow and she wanted it _now_.

Tiptoeing to her door, Greer took a deep breath before carefully opening it. The damn thing had a tendency to creak for all those times she had tried to sneak out to meet Billy.

Greer lowered her ears. Her mom's room light was still on ... leading her to carefully shutting her door. Greer let out a moan of frustration. Why the hell was her mom still up at 2 am in the morning? Gah ...

She looked at her bed with a scowl. No ... there was no way she could fall asleep in that and she couldn't wait any longer either. Looking around her room Greer suddenly grinned when she realized what she could do now and couldn't have done five years ago.

...

Apex was staring at his ceiling fan. Normally sleep came naturally to him. It was necessary ... so he slept.

But tonight ... tonight sleep just wasn't coming to him. Apex turned to his side and ran a claw gently down the side of of the bed sheet. This was where Greer would usually sleep ... right next to him, curled against his frame, tail wrapped around his legs, her head resting on his arm ... Apex growled before flipping onto his back.

All that did was get his mind working again ... and thinking about his conversation with Ms. Nel - Marie.

"So ... how long have you been with my daughter?"

"Five months, ten days." Colton said it fast enough that Maire knew he hadn't figured it out ... he'd already known.

"And you two ... are together?"

"Greer says we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And what do you say?" This time Apex actually paused, his neutral face shifting as he furrowed his brow. No one had really asked him that before ... or at least not quite like that. He knew he'd do anything for Greer ...

"I ... am whatever Greer needs me to be." Marie's eyebrows rose and she paused, her entire motion suspended for a moment as she tried to somewhat tactfully respond.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means, Colton. What good does that do her in another five months? Five years? Greer deserves someone that looks beyond just what she needs ... that's just surviving. I want my daugher to do more than just _survive_. I want her to be able to thrive. She _deserves_ to thrive. Can you do that? Can you support her in that?"

Apex blinked a few times before looking down at the table. What if Marie was right ... all he knew was how to survive. He'd never really thought beyond that ... never mind five years ...

Marie sensed where Colton's silence was coming from as she studied him ... but she needed this. She needed an answer.

"You do have feelings for her, don't you?" Apex quickly looked back at Marie.

"Of course," his rumble filled the kitchen, clearly not liking what she had been implying ... and exactly the reaction she had been looking for.

"And you'd do anything for her?"

"Anything." Marie took a deep breath at his answer before slowly letting it out. A giant panther was dating her daughter ... and he just said he'd do anything for her. Marie gave her head a sad shake.

"I was supposed to be the one to protect Greer."

Her voice was low, somber so Apex remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"I was supposed to be the one to protect her from the world. To make sure that she was safe. After he father was killed, I knew that it was my responsibility. But with all that's happened ... the gene splicing... and the ...," Apex could almost read her thoughts as he knew she was seeing how much Greer had changed, "Just the insanity that the world is today, I know that I can't do that for her anymore ..."

Apex was still quiet. The emotion was now evident in Marie's voice and he wasn't certain what he was supposed to do – so he did nothing. He knew she was working her way towards something.

He was also fairly certain that Marie didn't notice either way.

"What bothers me most is that ... Half of its my fault. I ... I didn't help her when she needed me. In fact I - If only I hadn't ..." she paused. Her face suddenly buried in her knuckles.

"I'm sorry give me a moment..." she sounded fragile and Apex noticed how she was trying to keep her voice steady. She took five deep breaths before she looked up again, her composure regained.

"I know what the world is like for someone like her ... for you. I know it's dangerous ... I know its unforgiving and that she's fighting to make it a better place but that doesn't mean I don't want her to be safe. To be protected..." And once again Marie looked Apex square in the eyes, something most people, mutants included, didn't do.

"You said that you cared about her – about Greer."

Apex quickly opened his mouth to respond but Marie raised her hand to stop him.

"I don't know much about you Colton Haynes, I don't know who you are, what you do. Where you came from. Nothing... but here's what I do know."

And the piercing gaze of Marie Nelson returned.

"I know you care about Greer and I saw what happened to her ... So I want you to answer me one more question." and she laid her hand on his ... gripping it tightly as if she was afraid he would pull away.

"How far would you go ... to what length would you go to protect her?" Now this ... this Apex understood and his answer didn't waver.

"I would tear down the world." And finally Marie allowed a little smile ... she believed him.

"Then promise me that you will protect her. Promise me that you will protect my daughter."

Apex looked carefully at the woman sitting in front of him, still gripping his hand and still never looking away, even when she had to crane her neck. The two sat less than a foot apart, speaking volumes without having to say a word.

Apex had been wrong. It was never fear that he had sensed coming from Marie. Or at least, not fear of him. Marie's fear was different. She was afraid...But she was afraid for Greer and Apex had never known fear like that. Or at least had not been able to identify it ... He looked at her again and when his eyes met hers. He knew a mutual understanding had been reached. Finally, Apex spoke,

"I promise."

This was ridiculous ... he had thought himself as more capable than this. He had already known he'd protect Greer ... what difference did a promise to her mother make? But then why did it keep replaying in his mind ...

Apex pinned his ears back to try and block out all the little noises that he used as an excuse for his current insomnia. He closed his eyes, shutting them tight. One night ... He could do this -

"THUMP!" and Apex sat right back up. 'Getting to his feet, he carefully made his way to the window where the noise had originated only to step back when a face popped into a view, but smirked when he saw who it was.

"Hey." Greer grinned.

"Hey," Apex answered as he opened the window for the tigress to tumble through.

"What are you doing here? It's late ..." he rumbled pulling her up.

"Hey, don't pep talk me. I just jumped down two stories…" Greer grumbled, her legs were _aching_.

"You've jumped off helicopters before." He pointed out.

"With body armor on," she grumbled before slowly smiling as she looked up at him, "And you were always there to catch me."

The feral knew what the tigress was alluding to and effortlessly lifted her as she bent her legs, her knees balanced on his hips as he carried her towards the bed.

"I know why you're really here." the panther rumbled.

"You do?" the tigress asked innocently.

"You can't sleep."

"And how did you know that?" Greer purred, her tail now curling and uncurling as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. Apex smirked before laying down on the bed so that Greer was now perched across his waist.

"Because I can't either…"

That got another purr from the tigress who proceeded to lay herself down and wrap her arms around his strong neck with a sigh.

"Let's help each other out than ... shall we?" she grinned before happily starting to nuzzle Apex who immediately returned the gesture.

It was close to another hour before the two were finally asleep, Greer draped across her panther's chest ... a smile firmly in place.


	8. A Tense Family Affair

**_So ... anybody notice anything different? Well how bout the AMAZING new cover art for this arc? BIG thanks to super-talented Cheshire for the gift. Sadly we can't review artwork but if you like what you see, be sure to give her a shout out  
_**

 ** _Cheshire, Canuckle, Retro ... what can I say? The two felines needed some much needed fluff time and I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Some action is on its way but fluff will certainly be sticking around. And of course Jacque as well ; )_**

* * *

Marie lowered her paper for a moment to watch the two ... felines make their way into the kitchen. Greer was back in her sweats while Colton made due in a pair of basketball shorts. The reporter raised an eyebrow ... It looked as if Greer was doing her best to keep a bit of distance between the two despite her boyfriend's clear disapproval as she shot him a look and not so subtly nodded in her direction.

Marie let out a little sigh. The girl never learned ...

"So ... how did you two sleep last night?" Marie was back to her paper after once again pushing a full breakfast plate (eggs and fruit with yogurt this time) and another smoothie in her daughter's resigned direction.

"Fine." Greer smirked as she glanced over at Colton who gave her a raised eyebrow. For someone that had told him to keep the other night a secret, she was certainly doing a poor job of hiding it. Though he did enjoy her tail slipping around to touch his.

"And was that before or after you sneaked into his room?" Marie calmly turned the page as Apex let out a short growl ... Greer had rather roughly pulled on his tail in surprise.

"How - we didn't," Marie finally leveled her with a look, "sorry mom..." Greer looked back down at her plate, clearly embarrassed at being called out for her mom and it had the tigress feeling like she was fifteen and getting caught for sneaking back in from that party.

"And what about you? You have anything to say?" Apex looked at Marie for a moment before giving a slight shrug and going back to his breakfast.

"Nope." He hadn't been certain why Greer had been so adamant on secrecy anyway ... they slept in the same bed at the Mansion. And obviously her mother knew already. He sure as hell wasn't sorry ...

Marie fixed him with a look but decided to refocus on Greer.

"Greer, you know the rules. A lot of things might have changed but they haven't." Greer pushed some eggs around on her plate as her ears went to press themselves flat against her head. How could her mom still make her feel like a child all the time ... it really wasn't fair ...

"However ..." Greer's ears perked up and she slowly turned to look at her mom who seemed to be letting out the longest sigh in the world.

"It's not as if I was born in the last century. But that door will remain _open_ and you will _not_ make me a _grandmother_ before this one," Marie gave Colton a pointed look, "asks a very simple question and buys a very expensive box."

Greer was willing to ignore that last part as she tilted her head towards her mom.

"Wait ... so does that mean you're alright with us sharing a -"

"Just keep that door open. And try not treating your mother like an idiot. Reminds me of me and your father ..."

"Mom!" Greer pretended to be scandalized as her mother gave a very motherly non-committal shrug and went back to her paper. Apex glanced over at Greer to see that whatever had just happened had left Greer smiling ... and at the moment that was all that mattered.

He was certain nothing that had just gone on was anything he should be worried about.

* * *

The rest of their day was what Greer would describe as a 'lazy Sunday' in suburbia. Or just about perfect as far as she was concerned. No training ... no missions ... no random group of thugs trying to beat up her boyfriend ... perfect.

After breakfast the two just laid tangled together in her room, rotating between watching whatever she wanted and just absently nuzzling the other. Though the incessant purring eventually drove Marie to storm up to Greer's room just to be able to get some work done, earning an embarrassed smile from the tigress who proceeded to hide by tucking herself a bit more into Colton's side and murmured something about keeping it down.

But after a half-hour of silence Marie considered if that much quite was any more peaceful. No purrs ... no soft growls ... not even voices. Suspicious, the reporter abandoned her laptop and quietly made her way back to Greer's room.

"Greer is everything all- oh…"

Looking into the dim light, she finally realized why the room had gone quiet ... Colton and Greer were ... napping. Well at least Greer was, her slender frame curled and intertwined with Colton, her head resting on his arm while a hand laid on his chest. The panther meanwhile had opened a suspicious eye upon hearing her approach.

Marie narrowed her eyes a bit as she took in the scene. She had noted how Colton's grip had immediately tightened around Greer, almost possessively, but to her surprise, he stopped upon realizing it was just well... Marie. He instead just gave her nod before going back to closing his eyes and Marie couldn't help but smile at how gently he was running his large hand through the fur along Greer's back.

Letting her hands fall back to her sides, Marie broke her own rule and shut the door. She was pretty sure Colton was respectful enough to not commit any "hanky pankey" as her mother would put it. And ... strange as all of this was ... she could almost swear she was starting to really trust that giant panther.

...

Marie was still typing away when she suddenly felt herself being suffocated by two orange furry arms ... and that's when the purring started again.

"Oh God Greer ... Greer STOP!" she begged as her daughter started nuzzling her, mussing her hair and knocking her glasses before suddenly lowering her ears at her's mother's tone. Marie rolled her eyes before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"There. Now will you please stop?" and Greer shook her head, this time nuzzling at a slightly gentler pace. She had just intended to come in and give her mom a hug but ... this just felt right.

"Ugh what's with the love fest all of the sudden?" Marie asked skeptically. The tigress pulled back a little to give her mom a smile.

"Um mum it's already like 4. Colton and I sort of have to get going. That 'love fest' was supposed to be my tearful goodbye."  
Marie blinked.

"Goodbye? What are you talking abou-" and she caught Colton walking past her door to get to the stairs, two GIGANTIC suitcases perched on his shoulders.

"Hey you! YES YOU! STOP!" and the giant panther paused in confusion, looking at a surprised Greer and then a now standing Marie before lowering his ears ... What was the matter now?

"Who said you two were leaving?" Marie demanded, one hand resting dangerously on her hip and Colton shifted on his feet slightly.

"Greer," he rumbled.

"Well ignore her and go put them back down. Right now Colton! Go."

The giant panther paused. On one hand, he knew disobeying Greer would invite dire consequences but it was fairly obvious Marie was Greer's alpha ... and disobeying her could be similarly disastrous. With another low rumble, Colton shifted the suitcases slightly before proceeding to turn back around only to stop when Greer addressed him.

"Colton don't be silly. Mum … We have to go or we'll be back too late. I've got classes tomorrow." Colton knew that tone ... that was his clue to go down the stairs but froze when Marie spoke again.

"But Greer, I thought you were staying longer ... I mean, I had a dinner planned and everything."

"Well I'm sorry but we really have to go-"

"Even if Gabriel's coming over?" and Colton rolled his eyes at Greer's contained shriek.

"Wait. Gabe is coming?!" and that's when Greer started asking a string of questions regarding Gabriel. Colton bared his teeth a little ...

He let the two go on for another minute before giving a shrug, deciding that if putting these bags in the car got them out faster ... he'd take it. All he wanted to do was get back to the Mansion ... get out of all these clothes ... and disappear into the woods with Greer for a week. The giant panther focused on that pleasant thought and made his way down the stairs and getting to the ground floor, he froze when Greer suddenly called out to him.

"Colton! What are you doing?". The tigress sounded confused.

"Putting the suitcases in the car." he said simply.

"In the car? What for?"

Colton blinked, now it was his turn to be confused.

"Because we're leaving ..." he rumbled a little hopefully.

"Leaving? No! Not yet. I mean not if Gabe's coming, I have to introduce you two. Trust me, you'll love it."

Colton seriously doubted that and cringed when Greer continued.

"And can you please bring the suitcases back up? If we're staying longer I think I might want to unpack ..." And Colton audibly released the closest thing to a groan he could get. Irritated, he hauled the two suitcases back onto his shoulders and made another long journey back up stairs.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Colton muttered as he found himself once again suffocated. Greer had tried stuffing him into a sweater but a growl had gotten her to settle on a plain grey t-shirt ... small victories.

"I know right! I mean, I haven't seen Gabe in the longest ... Aw man, wait till you meet him. I think you two are really going to like each other," the tigress grinned, finishing up her lipstick before turning to show off her outfit, making sure to put enough into her turn to make her skirt twirl just a bit.

"What do you think?" She asked with a grin. But she only ended up pouting a little as all she got was a rumble from the panther sitting rather dejectedly on her bed. She knew all of this was for her ... the trip, the city, the shopping ... her mother ... but that didn't make seeing Colton like this any better.

She had been trying to make this a fun weekend for the both of them and at the moment ... it seemed she was failing rather spectacularly. Greer took a breath and came to stand right in front of the dour feral, slipping her hands into his.

"I'm sorry you have to get all dressed up," she said with a little smile as she slid her hands around his waist. "And I'm sorry you're cooped up. But you've been wonderful this whole trip ... heck I think my mom is even kinda sorta starting to like you. A little." Greer teased with a little purr as she lightly bumped foreheads.

Colton wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her a little closer as he took a deep breath of her scent, his head resting against her chest as the tigress gently rubbed her claws through the fur on his neck.

Colton just rumbled.

"Let's just get through one more night ... OK?" Apex took in another breath before letting it out slowly.

"Must I?" Greer slipped her hand around to his muzzle to get him to look at her properly.

"Just one more night ... for me. When we get back to the Mansion I'll be all yours." Greer was sure to keep her eyes locked on Colton's until she finally saw him smirk a little.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"One more night." Apex rumbled before pulling her down to nuzzle her behind the ear, earning a deep purr.

"We better enjoy this while we can," Greer sounded a bit out of breath, "You have to promise me you won't do this at the table ... Or growl, or-" the tigress stopped and picked her head up slightly, tilting her head to the side ... as she heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Gabe!" Greer looked down at Colton with a huge smile and giving him a kiss hurried downstairs. Apex meanwhile was going to savor every quite moment he got ... though something outside caught his attention. He heard a car door open ... but instead of hearing footsteps heading towards the door, instead he heard them moving around to the other side of the car ... followed by another door opening. Taking a short breath Apex caught the scents coming through the open bedroom window.

"Uh oh ..."

Greer sped down the stairs despite her heels, her mother making a not so small hint to dress up for the family dinner, and rushed to meet her brother at the door. God it had been too long and the thought of being reunited with her twin after more than two years had her more excited than she had felt in some time.

"Gabe! Welcome ... home ..." Greer had almost ripped the doorhandle off in her excitement at seeing her brother and had been in the process of jumping him for a hug when she realized ... her brother was not alone.

Apex had gotten down the stairs as fast as he could without breaking anything ... but not fast enough. He slowed before the landing and checking the reflection in the hall mirror could see what was happening at the front door ... and Gabe's guest. She was 5 ft 3, waifish with tousled blonde hair, medium length, cut right above the shoulders. She wore 'professional' clothes and had an air of formality about her ... which was clearly cracking from the look on her face as she took in the stunned tigress.

Colton curled his lip slightly. He didn't like how this Lauren was staring at Greer from behind her spectacles.

"Greer!" All of this had passed in seconds and Gabe finished his sisters welcome, wrapping her in a hug and forcing Greer to refocus, distractedly hugging her brother back without taking her eyes off of ...

"Umm ... Gabe, who is that?" Greer whispered.

"Oh! Sorry, Greer," Gabe took a step back to wrap an arm around the girl, "This is Lauren. My girlfriend. Lauren, this is my twin sister Greer."

"Hi." Greer smiled but couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as this tiny woman stared at her from behind those glasses.

"Of course. Your twin. I can ... really see the resemblance."

It took a moment for Greer to digest that what this woman just said. For a moment she swore that this Lauren woman was insulting her… However the sweet smile on Lauren's face seemed to be indicating she wasn't. Greer furrowed her brows slightly and shook her head, ' _Stop being paranoid_ ', before smiling back and reaching out her hand.

"I'm sorry, forgive my manners. I just didn't expect … * sigh * … It's nice to meet you Lauren." The shorter blonde looked at it for a moment before giving Gabe a quick look and finally giving her the briefest of shakes with an unnaturally tight smile in place.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Greer felt Lauren retract her hand as if afraid Greer would crush it and quickly slipped behind Gabe ... though did she … did she just wipe her hand on her pants?

"When mom told me you were coming in to visit there was no way I was going to miss seeing you. Oh, and let you meet Lauren. But … from the look on your face I'm guessing mom didn't tell you that huh?"

Greer shook her head a little and looked back at Gabe blinking a few times before letting out a chuckle as cover.

"Yea … so it seems." Internally Greer was snarling … all this just to keep her from wearing an inducer. Ohhh … she was going to –

"Gabe … Lauren!" Greer took a step back to make way as the deceiver herself emerged from the kitchen to welcome her son home … and give Lauren a very familiar hug. Greer raised a small eyebrow at that.

"I'm so glad you two could make it … oh Lauren you need to tell me how everything's going at your new firm! But first, Gabe have you met … Greer … where's Colton?" Marie took a step back from the couple to look around the small foyer for the missing panther before looking over at Greer.

"Colton?" Gabe raised an eyebrow of his own.

"That's right … Greer's boyfriend came for the weekend as well." Now Gabe's smile matched his mother's as the two looked expectantly at the suddenly on edge tigress who couldn't help but notice the very different look on Lauren's face. She didn't really appreciate that look …

"Greer?" Marie mock – whispered, clearly excited for Gabe to meet Colton.

"Oh .. ummm … I guess I'll … go get him?"

Greer turned on her heel and didn't even have to go up the stairs to find Colton, still standing on landing with his arms crossed and clearly content to stay exactly where he was.

"No." he growled low but firm when the tigress gave him an expectant look.

"C'mon Colton. You promised ..." she begged, feeling three sets of eyes watching her, but Apex just shook his head, bearing his teeth in Lauren's direction. To his surprise, Greer sighed and seemed to nod understandingly.

"I know, but I can't do this alone. Don't leave me out there alone with them … Please Colton?" and the way Greer's ears lowered made the giant panther release a low rumble of defeat before grudgingly letting Greer take his arm and following her down the stairs.

Time for Greer seemed to slow down when she led Colton into the room. Marie smiled widely, Gabe dropped the bagged he'd been holding and Lauren looked as if she was ready to pass out. Nervously, Greer looked at Colton for his reaction but the giant panther seemed oblivious.

"Sorry I'm late…" he rumbled coolly and Greer couldn't help but admire how nonchalant he was being about all this.

"Colton! Glad that you're able to join us!" Marie said cheerfully obviously trying to ease the tension in the room making her way to the panther while Gabe backed away slightly, Lauren right behind him.

"This is my son Gabriel, and his girlfriend Lauren."

Apex stared down at the shorter man who seemed to be subtely eyeing both his mother and his sister for guidance before nervously extending a hand, which Apex grudgingly shook. This was Greer's twin after all ... How bad could he be? And seemingly proving his point, Gabriel gave Apex quite the sincere grin. Lauren on the other hand ...

"Gabe can I … talk to you … for a moment … alone? Now … please." Lauren's voice sounded strained as it looked like the grip she had on Gabe's arm threatened to cut off circulation.

"Yea … sure babe." Gabe gave Colton another look before getting yanked into the bathroom of all places followed by a very audible click.

"Just give her a couple minutes. She'll come around ... I actually think you two should get along." Marie elbowed Greer before heading back to the kitchen to make the final preparations. Greer could practically feel the smile her mom was wearing with all her kids in one house with their ... dates.

"I'm sure. You couldn't have told me they were coming too? A little warning for the girl in fur?" Greer grumbled low enough for her mom not to hear before looking up to see how Colton was taking everything. If she had caught the stench of pure terror ... she knew Colton had also. But it was pretty obvious his attention was elsewhere, and taking a moment to listen, Greer understood why.

"Are you _kidding_ me? You're telling _me_ to calm down ... when there are monsters standing in your living room!" Lauren's harsh whispers might have been intended to keep her panicked conversation private, but to the felines, it was as if they were standing right next to them. Colton could feel Greer tighten her grip on his arm and freeze in place.

"Keep your voice down! And in case you forgot Lauren, one of those _monsters_ out there happens to be my sister." Greer felt a bit of tension leave her chest.

"OK ... obviously you're not seeing this clearly. We need to call the MRD like right _now_. Did you see that ... that thing standing out there?" Now it was Greer's turn to feel Colton tense.

"Yes, I did. And in case you missed it he's dating my sister ... the same one you're telling me to throw to to the freakin' MRD. Do you have any idea what they do to mutants? Do you?"

"But Gabe ... you - you saw him! He's dangerous - he -"

"Looks like I did. Or did you forget that part?"

There was a pause ... and Colton looked to Greer for context to what Gabe was referring to but the tigress just kept her attention rapt on the door.

"Well… But - you don't look like that anymore! So-"

"So what Lauren? C'mon, we talked about this…" Greer heard Lauren give some kind of choked sound of surprise.

"No ... no you said _slightly_ mutated Gabriel. You can't use the words 'slightly' to describe those two things out there."

"Lauren, say one more word and I swear to God…"

"What?! You can't possibly be OK with this?"

"No. What I'm saying Lauren is that you better be OK with this."

There was a very long pause during which Greer silently hoped to see Lauren come rushing out of the bathroom and out into the night ... only to be surprised when she instead heard a sudden rush of tears and what could only be Lauren falling into her brother's arms. Greer rolled her eyes to herself and her head tipped back until she was staring at the ceiling. Oh no. She was one of _those_ girls.

Greer had been a high school cheerleader ... hell she had been _the_ high school cheerleader. And that meant she had known way too many girls that when faced with a tough situation ... when called out ... pulled out the water works.

"C'mon Gabe ... please don't ... c'mon be a rock ... don't fall for that ..." Apex glanced down at the low mutters Greer was letting out. His concern had been the mention of the MRD ... and now Lauren was crying. For some reason ...

"Shhhh ... it's alright babe. It's OK." Gabe was clearly comforting his whimpering girlfriend and Greer let out a low groan of disappointment.

"I'm - I'm sorry. I just ... I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready and he just came down and I - oh Gabe I'm sorry ..."

"It's alright ... C'mon Lauren don't cry."

"Oh no," Lauren pulled in a very dramatic breath, "you - your sister is going to hate me!" Lauren's traumatized whisper caught Greer off guard. Was she talking about her?

"What? No ... Greer's never hated anyone. Least of all you ... just give her a chance. Alright?"

"O - OK."

Greer shook herself and quickly turned Apex to the side in a hasty attempt to at least make it appear like the two of them hadn't just been listening in on Gabe and Lauren's private conversation as she heard the two of them getting ready to come out.

"Not a word ..." Greer silently hissed at Colton who honestly didn't see why him and Greer just went upstairs and left this headache behind.

"Greer?" The tigress feigned surprise and turned, arms crossed to find an apparently contrite Lauren staring at her, Gabe close behind with his hand on the small of her back in support.

"Could you ... would you like to show me around a bit? Maybe give Gabe and - and Colton a chance to get to know each other?" Lauren shot the towering feral the briefest of glances but managed to keep her composure this time.

"Ummm ... sure Lauren." Greer gave Colton a look for help but Lauren didn't seem want to wait for an answer and by some strange occurrence, Gabriel had already made his way to talk to Colton, the both of them walking out of the room. Leaving Greer and Lauren suddenly alone in the living room. A moment or two passed, both women guessing that neither was fooled by the other's act. Or at least Greer sure as hell wasn't.

"So ..." Greer really didn't know what to do here. She had just heard this chick seconds ago calling her and Colton monsters ... urging her brother to hand them over to the MRD. And now she was looking around living room and shooting Greer these smiles as if they were best friends ... it was all giving Greer some memories about the things she actually didn't miss about her old high school days ... all that fakeness. But ... at least for Gabe ... she could try.

"Oh don't tell me this was you?" Lauren had stopped in front of Greer's junior cheer photo. Looking at it got the tigress to smile a little and came to stand next to the shorter blond.

"Yea ... back when I was in high school."

"You know… You looked pretty good in that cheerleader outfit…" Lauren said with a slight giggle, getting Greer to relax a little.

"Thanks ... did - did you do any cheerleading?"

"Me? No ... no I was too busy prepping for college for something silly like that."

"Silly?" But Lauren didn't seem to hear her as she picked up the photo of Greer and gave it a thoughtful look as she glanced over at Greer again.

"You know it is such a pity that this ... change happened to you. I mean … I read somewhere about some mutants becoming so disfigured they could barely go outside. It's awful, really. But I think it's very ... brave of you to be trying to live life so normally. And wearing that dress with your … er ... current condition."

Greer actually felt her claws gauge into the couch she had been leaning against as her hackles raised.

"I AM NOT DISFIG -"

"Dinner! Oh Greer ... what happened?" Greer turned and looked at her mom in surprise, ears straight up, as she retracted her claws. Lauren let out a little laugh and came to stand by the stunned reporter who was looking forlornly at her shorn upholstery.

"Don't be mad Marie. With those claws ... I'm sure she just couldn't help it. Probably happens all the time ... I'll bet there's nothing they can do to ... well ... make it easier on her." Greer could only silently seethe for a moment as she watched Lauren put an arm around her mother's shoulders in consolation and guide her towards the kitchen ... the perfect picture of the caring girlfriend.

But Greer could just growl.

"Disfigured? I'll show you disfigured..."

...

Tension was high at the Nelson table. Well at least it was apparent to Apex that it was. Even if no one else had heightened senses, it was hard to miss Greer leaning forward, silently glaring at Lauren while her tailed swayed from side to side dangerously behind her, almost tripping Marie who was bringing food back and forth from the kitchen, the latter throwing her daughter a warning look before sitting down and addressing the blonde opposite Greer who was politely picking at her plate.

Apex glanced around the table ... was no one else really picking up on this?

"Lauren, are you sure I can't get you with something else?" Lauren had been slowly working her way through a salad and the few vegetable sides Marie had prepared for dinner, not touching any of the roasted chickens or meatballs.

"Oh don't worry about me Marie. Besides, being a vegetarian has it's advantages ... not all of us have the same metabolism as Greer does obviously." Greer had been in the middle of bringing up her fork before freezing and noting the differences between their plates. Greer's completely covered with meat and sides ... with Lauren's looking like a garden.

Greer very slowly put her fork back down ... she wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment.

"So," Marie finally tucked herself in, "Gabe was just telling me last week that you started at a new firm?" Lauren nodded her head.

"Well you know how law school is ... doesn't really matter unless you have some place to go afterwards. But it's nothing ... McGrergor and Hall were my top choice though." Lauren said humbly but Gabe nudged her a little and smiled at his mother.

"Lauren's just being modest. It's one of the top law firms in the city."

"Lauren, that's wonderful!" Marie shouted excitedly as Lauren waved her off.

"It's nothing ... really. I didn't even know I was the youngest woman to clerk there till after I started."

Greer wanted to gag. Lauren somehow seemed to sense it and turned back to her with a smile.

"How about you Greer? Gabe's always going on about some mysterious, awesome job and frankly, I'm dying to know what that is..." Apex stopped eating at the question and noted how Greer's expression quickly turned into a pleasant smile, though the hard look in her eyes didn't seem to want to dissipate.

"Me? Nothing much … I just work as a senior teacher at the Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Don't know if you've heard of it."

"Oh I absolutely have! How wonderful … What do you teach?" Lauren exclaimed though again, Apex noted the hint of hardness in her enthusiasm.

"Greer's the gymnast instructor. She helps new students pass their physicals…" Marie interrupted quite proudly despite Greer's horrified look. She had a better answer prepared. The tigress's brow twitched slightly as Lauren exploded into laughter.

"Why that - that's just perfect isn't it? For someone like you I mean." Lauren gestured at the still smiling and silently growling tigress, "From cheerleader to gym teacher… That's quite a progression. And teaching in such a high profile school like that ..."

"It is isn't it?" Marie was beaming from the head of the table.

"I admire your resourcefulness Greer ... I mean what with you not being able to go to college. But you sure showed them didn't you?"

"Yup ... sure did ..." Apex looked up in alarm as he heard Greer dig her claws into the underside of the table, while her lip curled back into what was best described as a bared smile. For the first time it was Apex putting a calming hand on Greer's thigh. He knew she'd regret having to dispose of a body in her mother's house.

Lauren meanwhile seemed to have accomplished what she was aiming for and let a few minutes pass ... before turning her attention at the as of yet silent panther. She gave him a quick up and down with a sideways glance before speaking.

"So ... Colton," Greer had been grudgingly taking a few bites of her food at a look from her mother before dropping her fork and looking up between Colton and the infuriating blond. Her brows quickly dropping at the thought of Lauren attempting to belittle the unaware feline. Colton might have been a highly trained assassin ... but she doubted he was versed in this particular brand of warfare. Greer bared her teeth ... If Lauren slips the slightest indication of contempt ... the tigress would be ready to chase her out of the house.

"What is it that you do with your time?" Greer didn't hold the growl in this time, though it was low enough that only Apex heard it. She knew what Lauren was implying ... that there was no chance that Colton was employed. That if he looked like - like himself he couldn't possibly do anything.

The comment Lauren had made about mutants being disfigured and being locked away was running through her head.

"Colton doesn't -" Greer had been prepared to snarl out an answer but not bothering to stop eating Apex actually answered the question is his typical rumble.

"I work at the school."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Protecting the students." Lauren shot Greer a look of barely contained glee.

"Like ... a security guard?"

"That's a pretty important job Colton. Protecting all those students." Greer recognized her brother's tone when he was trying to be helpful and almost smacked her forehead in frustration. These two worked in offices all day long like a couple of drones while Colton was out risking his life _protecting_ people.

"He's not just a security guard." Greer seethed. "He's -"

"Greer! There's nothing wrong with Colton's job." Marie sounded offended for the quietly eating panther but Lauren wasn't about to let this drop.

"No ... no that's fine. I'm sure Greer didn't mean anything by it. So ... if you're not a security guard Colton, what would you call -"

"A hunter." Colton calmly took the last bite of his chicken.

"A hunter?" Lauren shared a confused look with Marie, "what does hunting innocent animals have to do with protecting students?" Lauren asked self-rightously.

"Because I don't hunt _innocent_ animals." Apex finally looked up and leveled Lauren with a dead on stare, the thus far antagonist taking on the sudden appearance of a deer in headlights.

"What?" Lauren's voice suddenly sounded very small as a quiet fell over the table.

"Dessert anyone?" Marie said a little too loudly, getting Lauren to blink a few times and buying Marie a chance to shoot Colton a dirty look which he pointedly ignored, his focus still on the now squirming Lauren. Greer mouthed a sorry at her mother as she started clearing the table ... though her tail snaked around Colton's as she smirked at the finally silent Lauren.

Leave it to Colton to fight her battles anywhere and the tigress laughed a little before sliding herself next to her boyfriend. Giving Lauren a candid look as Colton wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Told you he wasn't a security guard ..." Greer practically purred to the now uncomfortable Lauren who scoffed and excused herself from the table. Greer watched her go with a content smile as the two felines wrapped themselves a little closer together.

* * *

After that … eventful dinner ... Greer and Gabe decided to do some well needed catching up. Colton had given Greer a quick nuzzle and slipped outside for some air while Lauren was downstairs likely worming her way closer to Marie. Greer fought the urge to growl as she saw Lauren offered to do the dishes with her mom ... something she used to do.

"Vindictive little harpy…" Greer huffed before following Gabriel up the stairs.

But before the tigress could even start a conversation with Gabe he had turned to face her, a look of contained, Greer blinked… She didn't know the expression on her brother's face at the moment actually.

"So ... what do you think?"

Greer blinked "Think?" she asked as she took a seat on her bed as Gabe leaned against the desk, running his had through his black hair.

"You know ... what do you think of Lauren?" Gabe sounded a bit apprehensive ... and Greer couldn't help but pick up on his heart beat and see the light beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Greer had a very clear opinion of the jackal downstairs. And while she hated to break her brother's heart ... better a little pain now then him making the mistake of spending one more second with that ... girl.

"Well ... I -"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me!" Gabe suddenly exploded, quickly scrunching his shoulders and looking towards the door as Greer just felt the ground fall out from under her while a meteirote struck her from above.

"Wha - You - what?"

"I know ... I know ... We're young but - but Greer she's the one. I know it. She's smart and driven and beautiful and - well I just wanted you to get to meet her first. I was gonna tell mom soon but ... well I want to get your reaction first."

"Wait, wait wait hold up…How do you know she's the one?" Greer couldn't help but ask and Gabe couldn't help but look slightly insulted.

"Like I said she's smart and driven and beautiful… Also… She helped me through a pretty rough time…

Greer snorted.

"What kind of rough time?"

"Well when I first attended university… It was then and only then I realised I was alone… Like truly alone… Greer, we've always done everything together and when you weren't there because…Well y'know… I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say , I had no one to back me up or keep me company… I hated it…"

Greer lowered her ears… Gabe was always a little awkward when it came to socialising… and she did know how awful it always made him feel…

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Nah, not you're fault… More mine than anything… You know if I hadn't…" there was an awkward pause before Gabriel continued.

"So yeah… Harvard was hell… Until I met Lauren… She basically you know, turned my life around, listened to me, helped me with my inability to talk to people… She makes me happy… Like really happy and…. and I can't imagine life without her." and from his pocked Gabriel pulled out a little box.

"So big sis… Should I?" and Greer couldn't help but feel extremely conflicted… It was obvious that her life was going to be once again changed for presumably the worse… All because Gabriel wanted something… Greer sighed before making her way to her twin.

"So let me ask you a few questions…" she growled lightly.

"Does she treat you well?" and Gabriel nodded.

"Does she take advantage of you?" and Gabriel shook his head.

"Are you absolutely certain you can spend the rest of your life with her."

"Yes. Yes I can…" and Greer cursed internally… God Dammit…

"Well, then what are you still waiting for? Go pop the question before she grows tired of you…." and Greer really wished that was the case but her brother's bear hug made her forget that for a moment… Until he had travelled down the stairs and approximately three minutes later… The loudest, most annoying "I DO!" echoed around the house, causing the tigress to groan and take a seat…

"Heaven help me…"


	9. New Plans

**_Canuckle, Cheshire and (welcome!) PinkSugar ... thanks for the reviews. You know I need them._**

 ** _Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It's gonna be a pretty crazy month for me but it ends with me moving into a new apartment and definitely more time for writing. So hang in there a bit longer and Ill upload when I can._**

 ** _Canuckle - all things get answered in good time. Yes, this whole wedding business will get minds thinking ... though if it's Greer's or Marie's well just have to see. As for the rest ... well sometimes the slow reveal is the best one ; )_**

* * *

"Why didn't I say something? I should have said something ... right?" Greer was talking with her hands ... or at least wringing them. How could he not see how awful Lauren was?

"Greer -"

"Does saying that make me a bad sister? Does NOT saying anything make me a bad sister? I mean ... he should know - I should tell him. I'm gonna tell him. But then again ... I mean this isn't about me ... right? This is about Gabe ... I should be focusing on Gabe. Right?"

"Greer why -"

"But she's just so horrible ... isn't she? I'm not crazy about this ... In fact ... God you heard her. 'Oh such a progression Greer… Being a gym teacher while me being a lawyer is nothing' psh… Agh she's _evil_. Pure evil. Gabe's not thinking straight ... maybe it's not too late. Maybe if I -"

"Greer!" Apex grabbed the quickly panicking tigress by the shoulders forcing her to stop her pacing, glad Greer had chosen an empty park to have her little meltdown ... otherwise his growl would have been hard to explain. The two were back in their inducers after having slipped out of the house. Greer might have been smiling and putting on a good show with the phone calls to family and pictures and congratulations but ... Apex knew she was barely keeping herself together. The erratic twitching of her tail and her shaking fist was indication that his tigress was seconds away from cracking and Him quietly asking Marie for some time to breathe was met with an understanding smile and an immensely relieved Greer who practically flung herself out of the door when he had asked her to take him for a walk.

Less than two minutes later the two disguised felines were walking through the night ... well Apex was walking. Greer was more stalking down the sidewalk in her heels, until she ended up at a nearby park where she had gotten into a good pace. But her getting this upset was worrying to the panther.

"Are you alright?" Greer looked up at Colton angrily.

"Am I - Colton have you not been listening to anything I -"

"I said ... are you alright?" Apex rumbled again, his hands moving down to rest more gently on her arms. Greer continued to look at him with her brow furrowed in anger ... until her features softened and she gave her head a little shake.

"Yes ... no ... I don't know." Greer let out a tired rumble of her own and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he gently did the same, both felines taking a moment to just rest in their embrace and let their scents and calm the other.

Something had been going through Colton's head ... ever since he had stepped into Greer's home. It had been growing the more that he saw ... the more that he heard. He had tried dismissing it but ... after tonight ... there were some things that he just needed to know.

"Do you miss it?"

Greer untangled herself from Colton's grip a little.

"What?"

"I said do you miss it?" Colton rumbled.

"Miss what?" Apex looked away for a moment before continuing. The topic made him ... uncomfortable. But he wanted to know.

"This, your ... human life. The life you used to have before you became ..." there was an uncommon pause from the dark feral, "Before you became like me."

Greer felt her ears lower slightly as there was a few moments of silence before she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"It's complicated Colton. I mean - I'm still..." Greer took a shaky breath as she closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a slow breath and opening them with a grin, "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. Why are we even talking about this?" Greer said it with a little laugh as she tried to slip away but Apex shook his head. That wasn't good enough. Not after what he'd seen. Not after how Greer had acted tonight and reaching out he grabbed her arm, taking a step to once again have her face him.

"It does matter." But Greer just shook her head, smile still in place as she fought lightly to get out of his grip.

"You're wrong ... it was all a long time ago. I'm over it. I'm not going to waste our last night her going over -"

"Tell me." Greer stared at her boyfriend. Tell him? Just like that ... did Colton really want to know?

"Why Colton … I mean-"

"Please." There was a different rumble in Colton's voice this time. One Greer hadn't heard before as she just stared at the panther now. She'd ... he'd never said please before. Greer slipped her arms from around Colton and wrapped them around herself. She didn't tell anyone this but that night … That night still gave her nightmares. About what Minos had done to her ... hell that psycho might he have done to _him._

Greer lowered her head and let her raven hair hide her face ... she wasn't smiling anymore as she stood quietly in front of him.

"Greer." Colton kept one hand on her hip as he used the other to cup her face, once again raising her eyes to his. They stood like that for almost a minute until Greer finally spoke.

"It's a long story." she whispered and she looked up in surprise as Colton wrapped his arms around her and led her to a more secluded area of the park… His eyes narrowed upon a tree, where he simply sat her down, his arm still around her another hand running down her long hair. The meaning was clear ... he wasn't going anywhere.

Greer reached up and wrapped Colton's arms a little tighter around her. She was pretty sure she was going to need it.

"Well ... I was sixteen. And you know," Greer let out a little chuckle, "just figuring how to win the next round of cheer regionals. Which sounds really stupid now that I think about it." Greer admitted, remembering how that had been the BIGGEST concern in her life back then.

' _Oh how things had changed_ ', Greer looked down at her human hand ... but ended up clutching it when she felt the claws and fur beneath.

'Go on," Colton rumbled. Greer looked up at him for a moment before snuggling in a bit more as she took a deep breath and continued.

"So yeah ... This man, Dr. Minos ..." Apex noticed how Greer bared her teeth at that name, her body tensing, but said nothing as she seemed to be someplace else ...

"He came to my school to give a talk about genetic splicing and how they were going to use it to make this new sentinel program to wipe out mutant kind and all that crap," Greer gave a little shudder, "and Gabe, being the _idiot_ he is … Was all for it."

Now it was Apex's turn to tense up.

"Why?" Apex fought to keep his growl contained, thinking that perhaps him and Lauren were perfect for each other.

"I really don't know. Frustration? Anger? Apathy ..." Greer lifted one arm up in shared confusion before letting it drop, "I mean… Gabe's not a bad person… He's just… Well… He was just the complete opposite of me and, you know, high school can be brutal. He was bullied all the time by his classmates ... made to feel like shit Worthless. Hell ... turned out some of my friends took a go at him when I wasn't there. And Steven just made everything worse..."

"Steven?" Apex had never heard that name before.

"This asshole that was my stepdad for a while. He was the one that put three bullets into me when my mum - y'know..." Greer subconsciously rubbed her stomach as the panther hugged the tigress a little closer to him ... wondering whether 'Steven' lived driving distance ...

"Anyway, Gabriel ran away that night. I don't think he intended to be made into a sentinel though. It was more like he thought Minos was going to give him a job and do research or something ... so he just took off. And I, being the genious that I am ... I went after him."

Greer suddenly felt the urge to curl into Colton a little more, her unseen claws gripping his chest.

"Billy, my first ... boyfriend," Greer looked up briefly but Colton gave no signal for her to stop, "he gave me a ride but refused to follow me in. So… I went in alone. Unprotected and unprepared so of course I got caught." and Apex noticed how Greer's heart rate was picking up. Her claws now through his shirt and hooked slightly into his skin.

"I woke up and - and I was tied to a bed. And Minos ... He - He told me he had already spliced my brother and that I was too late. I screamed and yelled but he just smiled and … He ... He spliced me too."

"Minos ..." Apex's growl caused Greer to turn in sudden alarm. She recognized that sound ... that look. Little did she know that Apex had encountered the doctor before. They had never been pleasant experiences ... and what he had done to Greer ...

"Colton no! You don't have to - I mean ... I don't care about him. I'm happy going through life without acknowledging he exists. He's nothing to me. Trust me, he's scum ... below scum. He's not worth my time. Or yours…" and Greer forced the panther to look at her.

"Promise me you won't try to look for him."

"Greer..." Apex's growl filled the park but Greer was adamant.

"Promise me!" Greer sounded like she was practically begging. It took a number of breaths until Apex finally nodded his head, earning a sigh of relief from Greer as she turned back around and leaned against him.

"Thank you." She whispered suddenly exhausted.

But Greer's mind was racing ... that night ... god that night she had stopped being _human_. The hell she had been through ... It then occurred to her, more strongly than ever that it wasn't just her life Minos took from her. It was her entire identity … and that made the tigress start to shake with revelation. She usually never allowed herself to think about this. And to suddenly think about it now ...

Apex felt the slight trembles and brought his muzzle to the shaking tigress's head, trying to calm her. It took a while before Greer stopped ... her mind almost feeling trapped to replay the nights events in her head. Her change ... her humanity taken from her in those horrible, painful minutes. How did her entire life get derailed in just one night? The memories of the transformation were painful… But the memories of all the aspirations and things she had hoped to achieve… Things she could no longer do… They were the ones that hurt the most…

Neither one kept track of how long they sat there in silence. Apex wrapped around Greer, his muzzle gently nuzzling her face ... his attempts to let her know that he was there ... that she was safe. And eventually, Greer felt it too. The pressure of his arms around her, the warm tingle down her spine at his nuzzle, how his scent managed to block out the sprawling city around them.

Eventually she managed to speak ... though now at a nearly inaudible whisper.

"Yes," the panther slid up a little as he looked down the tigress who wrapped her arm around his chest.

"What?"

"I didn't answer your question remember? You asked me if I miss my human life ..." Apex looked at her expectantly.

"The truth is that even after all these years, and all the things I've done at Xavier's, and all my friends ... the answer is yes. I miss being human. I miss all the things ... all the things I was supposed to do." There was still a quiver in Greer's voice.

Apex felt his ears lower as he looked out, an uncomfortable feeling clenched in his chest. He had thought ... Well he didn't know what he thought. But he knew he had hoped for a different answer.

"But," Apex looked turned his attention back to the raven haired girl he almost recognized, "after meeting you ... I - I'm willing ... I mean - I'm…" Greer dug her knuckles into the side of her face before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I don't mind living the way we do now. Because," and the tigress smiled before looking up as she closed the distance between them, quietly deactivating their inducers so that he could see her.

"When I'm with you ... I kinda forget that there _was_ a different me ... that there was a before. And ... it makes the before just ... not matter so much."

"But what about tonight? I know it upset you." Greer smiled a little and shook her head.

"It did but ... that doesn't matter. Not when I have you. I love you ... No matter what. You know that right?" She said genuinely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The panther rumbled affectionately before bunting his forehead with hers.

"I know…"

The two felines didn't get back till the house was dark. Keeping silent, they quietly made their way up to Greer's room and stripping down climbed into bed. It wasn't long until Greer was asleep, softly purring into his chest, her hand resting against his neck. But Apex couldn't fall asleep ... not until he finally settled on one thought.

He was going to find this Dr. Minos ... and end him.

For her.

Looking down Apex gently nuzzled Greer, earning a sleepy smile from the tigress as he snuggled in for the night.

...

The goodbyes that Monday morning had been quick, Greer and Apex having to get back in time for his classes. Though Greer didn't feel the need to point out with Lauren present those classes happened to be high school. The face she'd probably would have made ... that early in the morning ... probably would have ended badly. Instead Marie had given Greer and a very surprised Colton a kiss goodbye, a sleepy Gabe hugging his sister and shaking Colton's hand. Lauren had given something like an incoherent grunt and a wave and headed back to bed.

* * *

"You do recall that we agreed on no sleeping outdoors ... right?"

Greer was only half complaining. These last three forest-heavy weeks hadn't been as terrible as she made them out to be when muttering to Jean and the girl ... considering she was far from 'camping.' More like ... making up for lost time. She had barely had time to put down her bags and give Jean a hug before Colton had growled something about 'keeping her word' and whisking her out to the forest.

Greer rolled her eyes as the offending panther just rumbled a bit and tightened his grip. The two were deep enough into the forest so that they were alone, laid out on a fresh patch of grass ... and it was getting dark. Greer sighed a little and nuzzled Colton back as she wondered how she got herself into this mess. It had started simply enough... her just asking Colton to get her back into shape ...

Apex had looked up from his simulation, wondering for just a moment who the hell would interrupt him before he let out a low growl. Of course he knew ... the only person who he had actually given his codes to.

"You could have just said something…" the panther growled with a little in frustration. After all this was his first session back in the Danger Room since getting back from New York, but stopped. He recognized the look on her face… she wanted something.

"Sorry… I just need to talk to you about something important." Greer muttered before pulling off her shirt and unbuckling her jeans, getting Apex to raise an eyebrow, before revealing her old x men uniform beneath it. That got Apex to stare at her cautiously. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask. He just didn't knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Colton, I think it's time you get me back into shape," Greer said firmly and she noted how her boyfriend's eyes were subtly lowering down to her…

"Hey!" Apex withdrew his gaze from Greer's unnaturally thin legs and back to her.

"You're not ready." was all he could say, which got the tigress to bare her teeth.

"What? You think muscle grows back itself? That's why I need you to train me ... get me back to fighting shape."

Apex rumbled low in his throat. He was certain he and Hank had ran through with Greer as to exactly why she should still take it easy but Greer … being Greer just refused to listen. Time for a different tactic.

"Why not get Betsy or Hank? They're the ones who have the knowledge to properly ease you back into doing more ... vigorous activities."

"Because I'm not asking _them_ ... I'm asking _you_." Greer growled. "Because I have a boyfriend who probably knows everything there is about the human body so sue me if I want to take advantage of it." Before her tone softened and that's when Apex found Greer's arms around his neck. Seemed she was taking a different tactic as well ...

"Greer ..." Apex tried to slow her down but her claws were already working through his fur.

"I miss being out in the field with you. I want to go running and leaping out of helicopters again and mostly ... I want to help."

"Help?" He still had his hands firmly at his sides as Greer continued to work her hands through the fur at the back of his neck.

"You know ... with X force stuff." Greer whispered and that's when Apex brought his hands up to her waist, forcing her to step back, his head already shaking.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?'" Her growl was back.

"You know what I mean. After last time ... I won't risk you again. You should be working to rejoin the X-Men." Now it was Greer shaking her head.

"That's not your call to make."

"I disagree." Apex growled but Greer was adamant. She had thought hard about this and she knew what she wanted.

"Well I don't really care. Or do we need to do this all over again? You sneaking out and us fighting ... not talking? Because in case you forgot, I watch your back too." Greer accentuated her point with a few pokes to the chest.

Apex took a few moments to consider what Greer had said before letting out another growl.

"I'll train you ..." Greer broke into a wide grin, moving to get close to him again but he held her firm, "but only to rejoin the X-Men."

"Colton, that's not what I want." But Apex shook his head. He'd made this decision on the plane ride back ... when he hadn't been certain if Greer would ever open her eyes again.

"I know ... but it's what I'm offering. I'll train you, but only if it leads to you rejoining the X-Men."

"But what about -" Apex quited the tigress by sweeping a bit of hair out her face, his hand resting against her cheek.

"No more secrets. I've already spoken with Logan and I'll be rejoining X-Force. But I'll only do it if you agree." Greer just stared back for a few moments ... she'd come in there to talk Colton into training her and rejoining X-Force. Not to give him permission to go right back into danger without her. She growled a little at how easily he'd turned this around on her ...

"Fine…" the tigress crossed her arms.

"Fine what?" Greer looked back up at him.

"You can go back to X-Force. But!" Greer pointed a claw, "You are going to train me as if I was coming with you." Apex narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I said."

"I know what you said ... but that doesn't mean I'm going to just go along with it. If anyone asks, you're training me to rejoin the X-Men. I'll just need to convince _you_ that I belong on X-Force." Apex glowered a little.

"That's not going to happen." But Greer just grinned up at him as she finally closed the distance and wrapped herself around him.

"We'll see..." Apex let out a final rumble and returned her embrace.

"You have to be committed and you have to listen to me. Understand?" Greer nodded a little into his fur. Sure ... whatever he said. She'd do his training, get back into shape, and kick so much butt he'd _have_ to let her rejoin X-Force. But ... one step at a time.

"So are we going to start right now or..." she asked smoothly, a clearly excited look on her face as she glanced around at the numerous targets frozen in space around the Danger Room. Apex tried not to smirk. She thought she was so clever ...

"Tomorrow…" he rumbled before suddenly hiking Greer up, her shins resting against his thighs as he dug his muzzle into her mane. Greer tilted her head back, his sudden attention catching her breath and momentarily chasing away thoughts of secret mutant black ops teams ... before letting out a purr and returning the affection.

"Yea ... to - tomorrow ..." Greer managed to breath out as Apex carried her back upstairs.

...

But Greer should have known better. Sure that night had been amazing after the long weekend of mandated PG-13 but ... maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to agree to doing whatever Colton said.

Or so he reminded her when instead of simply nuzzling her goodbye for his morning run, he had informed her that until further notice ... she would be joining him. Every morning. She had tried growling but all that got her was the covers thrown off and a growl right back that either she did what he said, or stay behind.

And that had just been the start.

Weight Training ... Strength Training ... Endurance Training ... Every moment Colton or Greer weren't in class was spent training. OH! And that had been another thing. Greer had to resume her gymnastics class. And while that had gotten a number of students excited and running to sign up, Greer had to spend hours in the gym on her own time, polishing her own skills while quickly building a routine for the girls.

Suffice it to say ... it wasn't long before Greer started getting back into shape. And each time Greer found herself hunched over gulping for air, or massaging sore muscles or looking up at a higher jump, Colton would calmly ask if she wanted to be left behind. And each time she'd shoot him a look and growl right back, 'What's next?'

And the time the two weren't either in their respective classes or training? The woods. They spent basically every free moment in the woods. Which is where an exhausted Greer currently found herself draped across her boyfriend, her chin resting on his chest as she used a claw to play with the bits of grass around them.

"Colton? Did you hear what I said?"

All the got was a rumble and a slight shiver as she felt his hand slip under her shirt and a claw starting up her back ... only to slowly trail back down, getting Greer to hike her shoulders to her chin ... and flex out into a very deep stretch which her sore muscles greatly appreciated. Of course, that just got her to sink a little heavier into the panther underneath her. Which she assumed had been his plan all along.

"No fair ..." Greer grumbled, managing to at least turn her head so she was facing him, a slight satisfied smirk on his muzzle. After spending that weekend in the city, Apex had a little trouble understanding how Greer wasn't asking to spend _more_ time out here. He knew he wanted to.

"Colton, come one ... I want to talk to you about something." Apex opened his eyes a little before kind of wishing he hadn't. She was pouting at him again ... she always seemed to get what she wanted when she pouted at him.

"You really want to head back inside?" He raised an eyebrow as his claws traced the edge of her jeans. If she wasn't going to fight fare, he saw no reason why he had to.

"Well ... I was kind of hoping we could ... renegotiate."

"I wasn't aware we were 'negotiating.'" Apex felt Greer shift a little at his efforts to distract her.

"You know what I'm talking about ..."

"You're not joining X-Force." Apex growled, a little tired as Greer kept trying to find creative ways to bring it up.

"What? No, I wasn't talking about that." The pout and sleepy tone were gone as Greer posted herself on Apex's chest, her claws digging slightly into his fur. Apex let out a slow breath ... he actually enjoyed the feeling.

"Then what is it you wanted to negotiate?"

"I just ... want a bit of balance that's all." There was a brief pause.

"Balance ..." Greer took the rumble as her opening to continue.

"OK so like, the running? How about three days a week?" Once again ... a pause.

"Six."

"Four."

"Five."

Greer bit her lip before answering.

"OK ... five." Apex nodded his head a little before moving on.

"You're done with your diet." Greer jerked her back a bit. She hadn't intended for this to be two ways ... and -

"Hey! What's wrong with my diet?" Greer had been rather proud when she had let Colton know that she had taken the initiative to work out a new 'get-in-shape' diet along with Jean and Rogue the morning after he had agreed to train her. The two of them had already been discussing something along those lines and when Greer had gotten involved all three had agreed to follow it together. Of course when she had handed over her meal plan to Colton he had been ... less than supportive. He failed to see how a diet focused on what _not_ to eat constituted a plan for her to regain her strength.

"It's cutting out the bad stuff. You know ... sugar, caffeine, salt, fat. And you're forgetting all the stuff I'll be eating, see look," Greer had pointed down the list, "lots of vegeies and whole grains, beans, tofu, fish, chicken."

But Apex noted the schedule. How was Greer supposed to regain her strength if she planned on one serving of protein two days a _week_?

"Listen, you're a guy. You can eat all that meat and carbs and crap all you want. Some of us actually need to watch what we eat." He had honestly tried to get her to see reason but she had been adamant. Greer's retort had been that she had brought up those same concerns to Jean and Rogue, knowing what he'd say, and they had just shaken their heads and asked if Greer wanted to get _in shape_ or just shapes. That had been enough of a warning for the tigress though Apex had just rolled his eyes. But now that they were renegotiating ...

"It's ridiculous."

"It is not! Jean and Rogue look great. And what ... you're going to tell me you haven't seen any results?" Greer raised a dangerous eyebrow as she waited for an answer. It had only been three weeks but there was no question she was seeing results. She felt stronger, could almost keep up with Colton again on their runs and her clothes were at least _starting_ to fit like they were supposed to.

"I didn't say that."

"Damn right you didn't." Greer growled a little and quickly moved on to her next target. "And I want back in the Danger Room."

Thus far Apex had kept Greer strictly to training. His reasoning being that until she was ready physically, she wouldn't be ready for combat training. But she was feeling anxious that Colton intended to just train her till she quit from pure exhaustion.

"Fine."

Greer caught herself ... that was way too easy.

"Just- just like that?"

"Sure ... the X-Men train tonight." Greer fought the urge to growl and instead eased herself back down so that her chin rested on the panther's sternum.

"And ... with you?" Apex looked into Greer's eyes, trying to see a way out of what he knew she was angling for.

The panther sighed a little and shook his head. He had started all of this to keep Greer away from danger ... to go after the people the X-Men wouldn't ... or couldn't. The worst people. And now ... here she was still fighting to join him.

"We can add the Danger Room to our current routine ... happy?" Greer was grinning again and inched up the rest of the way to plant a gentle kiss on his muzzle.

"Negotiations over," Greer purred lightly, before finally pulling the grumbling panther to his feet. Because if there was one thing she wasn't negotiating ... it was sleeping outside.


	10. Back To Work

_**Retro, Cheshire, Canuckle ... you guys make it all worth while. Thanks for the feedback, I need it.**_

 _ **Canuckle - oh yes ... Lauren is about as nasty as any super-villian. She's also a blast to write (sorry Greer). And not to worry, while Greer might have her hands tide by family, I can think of someone well versed in smacking down b* &!. Lauren will likely never be the same ... ; )**_

 _ **Cheshire - shhhh ... don't spoil the awesomeness! all in good time cheshrie ... all in good time. and yea, thought it was about time Greer got introduced to some of that well-known feral stubbornness.**_

* * *

"Your routines are just getting a bit too … predictable." Jean said honestly, looking up from her gym back to give her friend a sheepish look causing the tigress to look stumped. No one ... No one had ever criticized her on her routines before.

"What do you mean _predictable_?"

"Well ... like we know what's going to happen. Stretching, followed by some cartwheels, and then backflips, ending with walking across the balancing bar. It's just ..."

"I don't think we're learning anything _new_." Kitty chirped in unhelpfully as she slipped some sweats over her leotard, and if to add emphasis, Amara and Rouge nodded causing Greer's tail to twitch irritably.

"Well gymnastics takes time and preparation. I don't want to any of you to break your back or something just because you didn't warm up properly or executed a move your body isn't ready for."

"Yeah, but honestly Greer, I've been in this class for two years and I don't feel anymore flexible. So y'know, it won't kill you to up the stakes," and with that the little brunette strutted off, Amara and Rouge behind her leaving Greer standing there open mouthed.

"Jean ... the - they can't be serious." the tigress finally sputtered looking at her best friend for support, but all the red head did was seem oddly focused on tying her shoes and Greer groaned.

"Am I really such an awful teacher?" she growled causing Jean to place what she hopped was a reassuring hand on Greer's furred shoulder.

"Of course you're a great teacher. Pretty sure you wouldn't need to add slots if you weren't," Greer smiled just a little, "It's just… We're just kind of used to your routine and we want something new and fresh." Jean explained while the two women exited the gymnasium.

"What if I have nothing new and fresh…" Greer argued helplessly causing Jean to scoff.

"I'm pretty sure you'll come up something. And if you can't, well maybe your boyfriend can give you some ideas. And speaking of boyfriends…" and Greer glanced up to see Scott signaling to his watch impatiently.

"I've got to go," Jean said apologetically and just like that, the red head made her hasty retreat.

Greer blew a lock of her hair out of her face in frustration.

"Dodged a bullet there didn't you Jeanie?" she mumbled sarcastically before heading off to find a certain someone who could fix her foul mood. I mean no one ever considered that maybe Greer had stopped taking gymnastics as a Junior in high school? Hmmm ... they ever think about that? Not like she ever gets any help ... people just assuming she could make things up out of nothing ...

Walking up to the danger room doors still grumbling, she couldn't help but notice the horde of moaning teenage boys ... and some very athletic girls, trudge out through the double doors. Greer couldn't help but grin, she knew exactly how that felt like. Waiting for the last of the students to clear out, Greer happily slunk into the danger room and wrapped her arms around that strong neck, earning a deep rumble from the panther.

"How was class?"

"Pretty crappy." Greer admitted truthfully before looking at her boyfriend.

"How about you? You seem to have worked your students half to death." she joked before slightly regretting it when it made Colton's brow furrow…

"What's wrong?" and the panther bared his teeth slightly.

"Scott asked me to prep the students for their physicals … but my attendance is slipping." he finally admitted and Greer couldn't help but giggle slightly, causing Apex to look at her, surprised and annoyed by her reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I don't know, I remember a certain someone being perfectly adamant about not being a teacher and to see him now so concerned about his attendance ... its actually pretty adorable." Greer purred candidly before nuzzling the panther's neck, making the tensed muscles there to loosen.

"I'm having the same problem actually…" she grumbled into the soft fur causing the panther to smirk a little.

"Your class is very popular."

"Well it was ... till I suddenly became _predictable_." Greer growled a little ... 'predictable' ...

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Greer sighed.

"I don't know." she frowned. "Jean says my routines are getting old and Kitty says I have to change it up a bit, that I have to push her a little bit more." Apex tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Yes ... Katherine doesn't work well with a fixed regiment. You have to force her to adapt to engage her and ensure optimum performance."

Greer rolled her eyes.

"Ok Mr. smarty pants, if you're such an expert, why don't you take over," and Apex looked up in alarm as Greer suddenly dug her claws into his shoulder. A dangerous smile slowly forming on her lips ...

...

"Wonder what's Greer got planned for us today?" Amara mumbled as she slipped into her gymnastics wear. "I mean she seemed pretty pissed about what you told her."

"Nah … Probably the same thing. Trust me, if you knew Greer as long as I have, you would know she's pretty stubborn." Kitty sounded confident.

"Yeah … but maybe confronting her about her routines wasn't the best thing. I mean, considering she's still recovering…" and that got Kitty to pause before shrugging.

"Well maybe ... But, if I'm going to pass Logan's class, I wanna make sure I'm learning all of his star student's secrets." and with that the two girls made their way into the gymnasium, expecting the tigress there in her usual place next to the mats but instead, they found the giant panther in her place, already making the students who have arrived earlier doing a range of stretches that looked as if their backs had collapsed into their spines… The two girls looked at each other before greeting the stoic Apex.

"Hey Colton, where's Greer?"

"Greer is busy, so I've been instructed to take over for her."

"Oh for how long?" Kitty sounded a bit excited. Maybe a few lessons with Colton was just what she needed.

"As long as I've been instructed to." Apex rumbled simply.

Kitty and Amara looked at each other before grinning.

"AWESEOME."

It was an hour later and Kitty felt as if her spine had come undone and virtually ever part of her felt like one giant muscle that was screaming in agony. Amara was faring no better and the two had to support each other to make their way out of the gymnasium along with the mass of moaning bodies.

"I take it all back … Having Colton teach gymnastics … Not awesome." Kitty declared with a huff before catching sight of Greer walking down the hall. In unanimous agreement, Kitty and Amara ran after the tigress, cornering her.

"Greer! We're sorry! Please come back… PLEASE." they two begged and Greer couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as she fought to keep a disinterested face.

"But I thought you two wanted something a little more challenging? So I sent Colton to take over for the rest of the months classes …"

"AN ENTIRE MONTH?!" Kitty squeaked and Amara seemed to have paled considerably while the floor beneath her feet sizzled.

"No we - we don't want that. Well yes we do but in healthy doses and not like… and not like today and we think you're the most qualified to do it!" Kitty exclaimed and Greer couldn't help but outright grin.

"I'll talk about it with Colton OK? But for the time being, hang in there…" and with a sly pat of the arm the tigress slipped away from the two girls and into the gymnasium where Apex stood waiting for her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think we've got them." she purred, leaning against his chest. The panther smirked.

"So do you still need for me to take over for the month?"

Greer frowned.

"Well maybe not the whole month … Maybe just for one more class. Those videos you showed me really are helpful."

"Why so specific?" the panther asked a he rested his hands around her slender waist while Greer just smiled.

"I promised _your_ class one more round of mutant dodge ball."

* * *

It was the crack of dawn on Saturday and Apex tried to untangle himself from Greer without waking her. He'd planned to run though his morning routine early and get back before she could wake up, but it seemed that his plan was already shot as she hooked her claws into his arm and threatened to sink them in down to her fingertips with a growl.

"Greer, I'm just going to do a quick per-"

"It's Saturday morning," Greer interrupted with something between a grumble and a growl.

"I know ... you're day off. That's why-"

"That's why you're going to forget it and stay in bed with me." She didn't need to open her eyes to feel his hesitation and almost picture him looking toward the window. Yes, she knew there were threats that needed to be addressed, but she'd been training non-stop in the gym for over a month now to get back into fighting shape and all she really wanted was for him to cut her just the tiniest bit of slack and stay curled up with her.

Finally, she opened her eyes to see him staring back at her … halfway convinced that she was right. She just needed to ... tip him over the edge.

In the blink of an eye, she rolled her shoulder up to her jaw and turned her head into her shoulder, gently brushing the shoulder strap from her silky night shirt off her shoulder as she slowly sat upright.

"I won't be long," he started to say, the words falling to near silence by the time he'd finished the sentence as he just took her in. Greer took note that his tail had fallen silent as well.

"I wish you'd give me one morning," she pouted with a tiny, low purr. "I've been so good about letting you push me through all that training … are you sure we can't just … curl up today?" by now her purr had increased in volume and Greer's tail slyly wrapped itslef around the panther's. He seemed to have gone completely still.

"Just ... today?"

"Mhmmm ..." She purred out as she held her bottom lip between her teeth before stretching her arms over her head, giving him a magnificent view of her front.

"I could always check the grounds later ..." Greer gave her head a little shake, "Tomorrow?" She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, seemingly in deep thought before skillfully crossing her arms in front of herself low.

"Tomorrow is up to you," Greer answered silkily as she pulled her night shirt off and tossed it in his direction. "Today is up to me."

A good hour later, the sheets a pile on the floor and the windows open, Greer was feeling rather content as she let Colton draw his claws along his back until he brought up the one thing she had been working so hard to keep out of her mind.

"Did this have anything to do about tonight?" Greer scrunched her shoulders up a bit before letting out a deep sigh, keeping her head turned towards the wall as it rested on her arms. The tail that just a few seconds ago had been leisurely brushing the carpet was now stock still ... though the end twitched slightly.

Apex waited a few more moments for a response, though her silence seemed to be enough of one. It was a rare thing for Greer to stay silent. Stopping his patterns, he reached a hand to the tigress' hip and pulled her closer. She didn't resist, though she kept her face resolutely on the far wall as Apex lowered his muzzle to her shoulder.

"If you're worried about my mission tonight, don't be." Greer just snorted a little and crossed her arms, her back to the panther's chest.

"Easy for you to say ..." Apex rumbled a little. He had seen this coming but didn't want the rest of the day to be spent with Greer slowly going from a bad mood to depressed to anxious.

"You know this is what I need to do. For you ... for the school. To -"

"To keep us all safe I know," Greer finally rolled over with another growl to face Colton, "but I'm supposed to be keeping _you_ safe." He knew she was trying to scowl and look determined ... but he always appreciated when she looked at him like that. He smirked a little ... she was definitely determined.

"I'm certain Wolverine has that covered."

"No he doesn't… He doesn't know you like I do and trust me, he's not as willing to cover your furry butt as I am…" Greer protested her scowl deepening.

Apex just gave her his version of the knowing smirk.

"You don't have to worry about me." he insisted. "Now come on," and Apex bumped foreheads with the tigress though she kept her scowl, "we have a Danger Room session."

Greer just let out a low rumble and proceeded to whip a pillow at her boyfriend's face (which he caught) as she slid out of bed to get ready for what she knew would end up being a very long day. Apex just shook his head as he watched the tigress stalk towards the bathroom.

He knew it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The Danger Room session went well enough. Greer might have felt stronger and regained some of her speed and agility ... but putting it all together was something else. And since she was training with Colton instead of say the X-Men that meant she risked ending up coming out of the Danger Room bloodied instead of bruised.

Though at that particular moment she would have preferred the blood.

"If you're not going to let me _do_ anything how am I supposed to prove that I'm ready?" Greer's fists were at her side as she growled through her scowl. The simulation they had beaten slowly fading around them. Though saying 'they' was a bit of an overstatement. The second she had taken a pretty nasty slam from 'Kimura', Apex had taken over and decided to single handedly finished the program, never letting Greer make another move. And she was pissed.

"You tearing through everything isn't what these sessions are supposed to be about! I wanted you to train me ... not baby me."

"I am not ... 'babying' you." Apex honestly had no idea what Greer was talking about.

"Yes ... you are. I noticed it last week when I came out of our sessions without so much as a broken nail. Ever since those first few sessions you barely give me any space to breath." Apex took a moment to look Greer over and indeed she was right ... barely a hair out of place. He meanwhile had a number of lacerations still bleeding freely as they slowly knitted closed ... Lady Deathstrike was always a bit of a problem ...

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again." Apex said it like a promise but Greer tossed her hands up.

"Hurt? Colton I'm pretty sure when I go out with X-Force I might get just a _little_ hurt." She tried to reason.

Now Apex was growling.

"That won't be a problem ... since you be going out with X-Force."

Greer bared her teeth for a moment before turning on her heel and storming out of the Danger Room with a stream of growls. Apex stood there for a few more moments before grumbling to himself and calling out his codes, shut down the Danger Room as he stalked after her

"Greer…"

"No Colton…" she growled back.

"Stop." there was a different tone in Colton's voice but Greer was too pissed to pay it much attention.

"Go away!" the tigress hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. She struggled for a moment, trying to pry herself away. When it became evident that it had no effect on the giant panther … and that it was doing nothing but reopen some of the still healing cuts she stopped. Though still scowling as her tail twitched through the empty hall.

"Why Colton?" she finally mumbled.

"I don't want you getting hurt again." This time his rumble didn't give Greer any warm feelings though she noticed how he seemed to grip her a little bit tighter.

Greer groaned a little.

"You know that's impossible right Colton? You can't stop everything from hurting me."

There was a growl from the panther.

"Yes ... I can." Greer sighed as she pressed herself against her boyfriend's chest, defeated for the moment. It was hard to stay mad when Colton had such noble intentions. That didn't mean she was going to stop trying though ... but that was for another day. The day was almost over and Colton had someplace he needed to be.

* * *

"There a reason cat-girl's sitting in on this? Thought she was done." Domino didn't sound particularly happy as she addressed Logan who just gave Apex a look. James and Fantomex didn't seem particularly interested.

"Just get on with the mission Logan." Greer didn't stick her tongue out at Domino like she wanted to and instead just kept her gaze fixed on Logan with her arms crossed as she stood next to Colton. Logan looked between the two felines for a moment before continuing. The six mutants were back in the shack that Apex had ... commandeered from SHIELD. He had tried getting Greer to wait for him back at the Mansion but she had rather calmly asked him if he wanted to walk with her or have her head out to the shack by herself after he left. She had promised to not push for anything once they got there and thus far, she hadn't broken her word.

"So like I was sayin', Psyloche is out. That first mission was her doin' me a favor so we're lookin' for a new psychic for the team. But that's backburner. Tonight ... we're goin' after these two."

Logan clicked the controller he was holding and two names appeared on the wall.

"Sarah Kinney ... and Dr. Sutter. After takin' care of those two mid-level idiots ... these two are our best bet in figuring out what Stryker's new program is about."

"And Stryker?" Apex's growl was met by one of frustration by Logan.

"No word yet. Least not anythin' worth a damn. And it ain't like we're goin' to SHIELD for answers."

"I told you Logan ... torture wasn't going to work on that last one. He was out of the program too long." Fantomex had his feet up on the large metal table that the rest were sitting around, seemingly not paying much attention as he examined his gun. Logan just ignored the Frenchman and continued on.

"So we got intel that Sutter is attending some conference in Chicago. First time he's been out in public for months. So let's not mess this up. Dom?"

Greer leaned a bit into Apex as Domino took over and laid out the plan. She'd been in charge of scouting the place and knew the best way for them to get inside. Nothing too extreme ... just repelling down the side of a skyscraper in the minute their security hack would buy them without the entire system going into lockdown. None of the ex-assassins and operatives looked particularly daunted.

As they got geared up, Greer found herself with her arms wrapped around her stomach as she watched Apex get ready. As anxious as she felt, she couldn't help but notice how calm he seemed. How focused. Comfortable even. As he slipped on his tactical vest, she stepped closer and strapped it closed for him.

"Greer ..."

"Just ... be safe. Alright?" The two felines shared a quite look before Apex wrapped a hand behind her neck and brought their foreheads together.

"We'll be back soon." Apex rumbled as he stepped back and with a growl from Logan, the team headed out ... leaving Greer to wait.

As the team loaded onto the jet, Apex sat across from Logan slightly away from the others. The older feral glanced up and seeing the panther hunched forwards, did the same.

"Somethin' on your mind kid?" Logan could tell from the look on his face that this was something he had been waiting to talk about ... likely once he was away from Tigger.

"Tell me about Minos."

* * *

It hadn't taken the tigress long to start pacing. One hour ... Two hours ... She knew the team wouldn't be back close to dawn but that didn't make not hearing anything or knowing anything any easier. She tried going outside, thinking that might help getting her to calm down but all it did was get her to focus on Colton and Logan even more.

"Where are you guys ..." Greer muttered as she hugged herself a little tighter.

...

"That's ain't a good answer." Logan growled as Apex sunk his claws a little deeper into Sutter's shoulder, the silent panther standing directly behind him as the good doctor trembled in his chair. The insertion had gone off smoothly, Fantomex and Warpath taking care of Sutter's security and currently watching the hallway and elevators as Wolverine and Apex questioned the man they had come for.

"I - I'm telling you it's the truth. Sarah Kinney is _dead_. What good would it do me lie? Why - gahh!" Apex's claw scraped on bone as he and the shorter feral shared a look. They both agreed ... he was telling the truth. Logan moved on.

"And Stryker?" Sutter felt the growl coming from Apex and cowered a little more.

"Gone ... after the disaster with the biosoldiers he just disappeared. I thought he'd been killed but then I realized most of the top scientists had gone too. I - this was supposed to my tryout for HYDRA. I - I don't know anything ..."

"Tell me about the new Weapon X program." Sutter's eyes went wide.

"I - I can't they -" Logan didn't even let him finish, jamming a single claw into his thigh and earning yet another pitiful scream.

"Before you go sayin' somebody's gonna kill ya if ya talk ... I'd be a bit more concerned on the present. Cause when I pop this claw out ... you're gonna bleed out in four minutes. But you knew that already ... didn't you doc?"

"No - no stop!" Sutter had his one usable hand around Logan's wrist as if urging him to keep the claw in.

"I'm not hearin' anythin ..."

"Alright! We - we ... we grew tired of trying to reclaim lost weapon projects. There - there was an effort instead to _combine_ the most efficient aspects of past programs into a new ... better weapon. But first we ..." Sutter stopped talking as he cringed at Logan, as if he knew that what he was about to say next was only going to get him hurt more.

"First you what?" Logan snarled as he twisted his wrist, blood starting to flow freely from the wound in his leg.

"We needed you!" Logan just quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Apex but this time both had no idea what Sutter was talking about.

"What ya mean you needed me?" Sutter was sweating profusely and looking pale.

"You were the - the best. Stryker demanded that we start with you so we used some of your blood on file to ..." That look was back but Logan's face had gone blank as Apex changed his focus from the squirming human beneath him to the feral.

"You ... cloned me?" Logan's face was pure shock but Sutter actually laughed.

"Noth - nothing so crude! Like I said you ... you were the building block. We - we aimed higher than simply recreating _you_. Like I said, we wanted to take the best aspects of all the weapons. And she -"

"She? What do ya mean - SHIT!"

Logan roared as blood splattered everywhere as Sutter jerked hard to his right and Logan's claw tore through his thigh. At first he thought the doctor had tried to kill himself but the way he was screaming and grasping at his leg sure didn't look like it.

"What the hell!?" Logan snarled up at the panther who had his eyes locked on dying Sutter. Logan was on Sutter in a moment, ignoring his pleading.

"Tell me about the cloning ... tell me! What the hell did you bastards do!?" Wolverine shook Sutter, even popping his claws into the carpeted ground near his head but he just kept crying. Logan looked down at the blood covering the floor and let out another snarl as he got back to his feet.

"Why?" Logan said it was a low growl.

"He killed himself." Apex said dispassionately as the doctor's screams got steadily weaker, his eyes rolling up to the back of his head. Logan seethed for a moment ... noting the calm heart rate, the lack of dilation in the eye or change in tone ... even his scent didn't change. But Logan didn't need his senses to know someone was lying to him ...

"We'll talk about _that_ another time," The two ferals stared each other down as Sutter let out a shaky breath and stopped moving between them. Logan finally broke the stare to give the deceased doctor a look of disgust.

"And the cloning?" Now Apex met Logan's gaze, noting his entire body tense at the question.

"Leave it for now. We got enough shit to deal with. Just keep it yerself." Logan pressed his com.

"Come on in guys ... time to sweep this shit up."

...

When Logan and Apex disembarked from the jet, Apex didn't even make it back to the shack before Greer found them. She rushed up to him and quickly started checking him over, question after question pouring out of her until eventually Apex took her hands and forced her to stop.

"I'm back. I'm fine." Greer let out a long breath as they butted foreheads, earning a gruff from Logan and him muttering something about 'kids and their feelings.' But she ignored him, taking the moment to rest in Colton's scent as the forest was creeping towards dawn. When they separated Apex noted how stressed Greer looked, her usually carefully groomed fur standing on end in places, her hair barely contained as he felt her muscles tensed from a night of obvious pacing.

"Let's go home." She just nodded at his rumble, suddenly exhausted, and leaned against the panther as the two headed back to the Mansion. Greer took her time helping Colton shower and finally satisfied she let him pick her up and after tucking into his side, they were lost to the world.


	11. Bit of a Rough Patch

**_Retro, Cheshire, Canuckle ... you guys are my review board. If I don't hear from you, I know I did something wrong. So much appreciated : )_**

 ** _Retro - not sure if that's a compliment but ... let's go with yes. Case the wife is reading ; )_**

 ** _Canuckle - Thanks for Jubilee tip, I'll definitely be working that in (greer thanks you too). And hey, someone taught me that angry feral couples are sometimes the best feral couples. Or at least a blast to read. And yes ... plenty more 'cameos' to come._**

 ** _Cheshire - I'm just gonna have to be a bit mean and tell you to keep reading : p_**

* * *

"That's it ... this is the last time. I'm not going to keep doing this."

Greer wasn't in the forest now, instead pacing down in the Danger Room where she had tried working out some of her frustrations ... and anxiety.

Over the course of the month Apex had gone out with X-Force two other times ... this making it his fourth mission in a little over five weeks. He hadn't come back with more than a few scratches but Greer suspected he was doing his best to heal up and hide the worst from her ... and explained why they kept getting back so damn late.

After the second mission he moved stiffly and seemed agitated with seemingly everyone but her, Kitty even going so far as to come to her and ask if something was wrong. She tried getting Colton to slow down ... rest ... lighten his schedule. But he had simply rumbled something about, 'being fine.'

Greer growled at the memory before calling out for another simulation and tearing into it with a new vengeance. Colton was her boyfriend, he didn't need to hide things from her. She may not always like what she heard but it still didn't mean he should hide stuff. It just made her feel like … It made her feel like he didn't trust her enough. As if he thought she couldn't _handle_ it.

Greer snarled as she shredded with her claws. She didn't hide anything from Colton so why was it so damn hard for him? Also, why was it harder for him to just see she was ready? Greer smoothly moved to her sidearm to take out the next wave. Overprotecting wasn't what being in a relationship was about. Hell, Scott might have be overprotective over Jean in the field but he didn't outright ban her from going out there.

The simulation ended just as Greer finished putting her clip through a bio-soldier and she let out a tired sigh. This was ridiculous. And why did she even _need_ his permission anyway ... huh?

She pushed herself to the limits on everything she did. She was driven to - to prove Colton _wrong_ ... force him to see her as an equal. Getting there was just a little ... harder than she had expected and Jean was going so far as to actually tell Greer that maybe _she_ should slow down with all the training she was doing, but all that got her was a snarl from the irritable tigress. The two had been sitting together at the other day lunch when Jean had mentioned that she was a bit worried about her ... and wondering why it was she was pushing herself so hard. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to be giving her a hard time. First Colton ... then Logan ... now Jean ...

Greer had stabbed at her salad a little harder than usual, sending an olive flying across the table before she just dropped the fork and threw her hands up for a moment.

"Just trying to get back into shape - that's all. Is that a crime all of a sudden?" Jean had given the tigress a look of obvious disbelief but had wisely let the matter drop.

Greer was certain her plan would work, but somehow, no matter how much stronger or faster she got ... she made no progress with Colton. She brought up X-Force nearly constantly; each time she hit a new mark or beat a new target. And each time he shut her down. She was getting so frustrated by it that she started to wonder that maybe if she just killed someone ... the next person that told her to take it easy for example ... he'd give in.

But after the third mission that Colton had denied her, Greer had gotten tired of it. She just felt so ... pent up and under appreciated.

Apex picked up that things were different as Greer's attitude changed. She didn't joke during training or seek him out like she used to. And she trained constantly ... if not with him then with Logan or Scott or even Storm ... anyone who had free time was sparring with her. She wasn't as light hearted either. She'd just show up at her classes and get through them, the smiles and humor gone entirely. Other than that, he could count on the fact that she'd be ready and waiting for her training sessions with him ... and after she'd simply go about her day. He wouldn't have guessed that anything was necessarily _wrong_ until the night she growled as he had reached out to pull her close.

"What's wrong?" In her new fashion, Greer pointedly kept her back to him as she scrunched her shoulders up, her tail tucked around her ankles.

"Nothing." He had no idea how close she was to asking Jean if there was another open room in the teacher's wing.

Looking at the sullen tigress, he thought seriously before his ears perked up with an idea. Greer's eyes popped in surprise when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and before she could argue, she felt Colton's muzzle on her neck before it traveled down her back.

"Colton ... no ..." but her growl went unanswered and she kept her arms crossed as he slowly repeated the move and the tigress' back arched despite herself ... her tail loosening.

"Feel better?" Colton rumbled and Greer felt her anger dissipate… slightly.

The panther continued.

"I know how hard you've been working. I can see it." Apex felt slightly more at ease when the tigress suddenly turned back around, although he was concerned by how ... focused she looked.

"Colton."

"Yes?" he rumbled as he started tracing his claws through the fur on her back.

"When's your next mission?" and Apex chuffed a little in frustration, all his conversations with Greer now seemed to constitute of her asking when his next mission was, how long it wouldd take and when 'they' were leaving.

"Two days."

"Oh…" and Greer seemed to pause again. None of his previous X-Force missions had been more than a night ... ten or twelve hours tops.

"You really think I've improved?" she suddenly asked, that familiar teasing tone coming back and Apex quickly did all in his power to try and maintain it.

"Yes." Greer didn't fight it this time as he drew her closer.

"So does that mean I can go with you this time?" and Apex felt the growl escape his throat before he processed it.

"No." and Greer immediately pushed herself from his arms.

"Why the hell not?" Greer's hackles were raised but Apex was tired of this circle.

"You're not ready." Apex said almost instinctively and that's when Greer sat herself up, anger very evident in her emerald eyes.

"I'm not **_ready_**? Colton I have been driving myself to the grave trying to show you I am ready and you _still_ think I'm not?"

"Greer…" He tried cutting her off but it was too late. She was already rolling.

"I train at _least_ five hours every single day. Oh ... and when I'm _not_ training? I'm at the gym working on my strength, my endurance, everything you tell me I need to. And speaking of that, I've reached every single deadline and goal you set for me and even Piotor is coming to me and telling me I'm overdoing it. Heck everyone is telling me I'm overdoing it. Everyone except you. WHY?" and Apex found himself just staring at the seething tigress, her green eyes reflecting in the dark.

But he wasn't going to tell her what Marie had asked him. He wasn't going to tell her about the things they had found out over these last missions. About just how dark and twisted Weapon X really was. He was going to protect her from that. He was -

"WHY?" Greer let loose a real growl and Apex matched it with a low rumble of his own.

"I didn't ask you to overwork yourself. I made my decision on X-Force clear. You just never listen to me." Greer scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh so this is my fault? You think I like putting myself through hell?" and Apex narrowed his eyes at Greer's tone. He had thought her distance had simply been her focus on her training. Not some ... indirect way of pushing away from him. But now he could see it clearly.

"Then why are you doing it?" he finally rumbled and that got the tigress to stare at him for a full minute before suddenly storming out of the bed and to the door.

"Where are you going?" Apex was watching her carefully.

"To my old room." Greer snarled back tossing on one of her own shirts as she grabbed a pair of shorts.

"Why?" he was already halfway out of the bed but the tigress reacted by baring her teeth at him to keep his distance.

"I don't know, to give myself hell since you think I enjoy it so much…" she hissed and without waiting for an answer she threw open the door and she stalked down the hall towards Jean's. Apex meanwhile sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments and shook his head, silently counting until he heard a whispered curse in the hall ... a few moments of deep breathing ... and the unmistakable sound of Greer headed back.

"Jean and Scott -"

"Share a room. Yes I know." Greer had just made it around the corner when she had realized. Stupid know it all panther.

Greer shucked off her shorts before standing on her side of the bed, barely contained anger clear on her face as Apex kept his a frustrating neutral as usual. Stupid muzzle faced panther.

"You ... Don't talk to me. Don't even _think_ about touching me. Got it?" Greer's hackles didn't settle as Apex just raised his hands and calmly rolled over, staying close to the edge. Greer stood there for a few more moments watching him as if making sure he'd keep his distance before laying back down with a huff, her back to him.

In the end neither feline got much sleep that night. As soon as it was light out, Apex slipped out of bed and turning back just once ... jumped out into the morning fog. By the time he got back, Greer was gone.

* * *

The first thing Greer did after making sure to grab a quick breakfast to go was hunt down Logan. If Colton was a dead end ... well there was more than one member of X-Force in this place. And if the Wolverine put her on the team, there wouldn't be much fuzzface could do about it.

Logan was walking up from the garage, in a fairly good mood. He had just had his morning coffee out in the garage, cleaned his bike. No class until that afternoon. Nothing could go wrong today…

"Logan! We need to talk."

Oh yeah ... This could be a problem…

"What ya want Tigger?" he mumbled grumpily as she made her way towards him, strategically cornering him in a hallway.

"It's about X force, and I want in…" Greer said it confidently, her arms defiantly crossed across her chest.

Logan snorted as he shook his head.

"Forget it kid, you're not ready yet." Greer growled as Logan easily maneuvered around her and continued down the hall.

"No, three months ago, when I hadn't even the slightest clue how to work a gun or infiltrate a military grade facility ... That's when I wasn't ready. NOW I'm ready." Logan turned to glower at the tigress before looking around and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"So you're suddenly ready to be a killer now? You takin' assassination classes that I don't know about? Or did you forget just what it is you're fightin' so hard to sign up for?" Logan countered quickly, turning to face her, which got Greer to pause and then look down, her confidence suddenly hollowed, which got her mentor to shake his head.

"I can't be worryin' about you not pullin' the trigger. You're not X-Force material ... and that ain't such a bad thing." he grumbled before stalking towards the door.

"Logan wait!" the shorter feral looked up with his face set, clearly unamused as Greer blocked the door.

"What do I have to do to prove to you I'm ready?" Greer hated how she sounded ... exactly like the whining teenage girl she was trying so hard to prove to she wasn't. But Logan seemed to pause and suddenly, without warning popped a claw and made a mad swing at her, leaving three shallow marks on the door. Everything moved so fast, Greer barely registered what happened but when the shock of Logan suddenly attacking her past, she found him pinned against the blackboard. Greer blinked, she hadn't expect her instinct to kick in that fast but hell ... she wasn't going to question it. Seemed all that training had paid off.

"So … Still think I'm not ready?" she asked Logan with a confident smile, to which he gave a smirk of his own and tipped his head to the side, his eyes downcast. Greer scrunched her brow until suddenly she noticed his other fist jammed to her side. Greer growled a little and released him, clearly disappointed. Great ... she'd failed. Again.

"Look Tigger," Logan took a moment to inspect the holes in his flannel, "If you're lettin' your boyfriend stop you, I can't do anything about it. You can fight. You can defend yourself. But you still need to be able to kill. Outside of that ..."

"But he doesn't believe me! And he's being ridiculous about not letting me back onto the field. What if you -" Logan shook his head.

"I'm not gettin in the middle of your little lovers quarrel. If you're so desperate for action, rejoin the X-Men. I know Jean's been buggin' you about it for weeks. Hell, Scooter needs someone to lead one of the junior teams. Maybe you could arrange something with him." and with that, Logan made his escape, grumbling something about kids always making such a big deal out of nothing…

Greer just watched him leave, completely deflated. Logan had been her last play. And what was she really left with ... Lead the x babies? NO ONE wanted that job. They were, uncoordinated, uncooperative ... all their missions out on the field led to some form of disaster. That would hardly impress Colton and it's wasn't like he would even approve. Probably just give him a panic attack.

And that's when a small smile formed on Greer's lips as she thoughtfully tapped her chin, her long tail pondering back and forth.

"Colton would never approve…"

* * *

The rest of the day Apex and Greer did a masterful job of avoiding the other. He went to his classes and supervised in the gym. Greer did a circuit around the grounds and ate lunch with Ororo before making herself available for tutoring in the library. Jean must have picked up something was wrong with her friend though, aside from the near constant growls, and after dinner she had herself, Greer, Rogue and Betsy well into their second bottle of wine.

"So ... what seems ta be the problem between you an' big, dark, and furry?" Rogue helped Greer out with her outstreched glass, the tigress currently laid out on her stomach across the couch while Jean joined Rogue on the carpet and Betsy was tucked into a leather chair in Betsy's office. Greer opened her mouth to reply before just letting out something between a growl and a sigh.

"He's just being ... difficult." All three women had a good laugh at the look on Greer's face as she just rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"Har har ... everyone laugh at the tiger." Betsy shook her head as the other girls kept giggling and took another drink herself.

"No Greer ... don't be so dramatic. Trust me, we've all been there."

"Somehow I kinda doubt it ..." Greer grumbled as she stared at her swirling glass.

"Oh please ... or did you somehow miss all of last month when me and Scott were going at it." Jean asked in mock surprise.

"Oh don' worry Jeannie. Pretty sure we _all_ felt that fight." Rogue said sagely. It was true, for a few minutes a few rooms in the Mansion had seemingly forgotten gravity. Another night half the Mansion woke up when the building shook. Jean didn't get angry that often but when she did ...

"Well yea but -"

"Don' even get me started on Remy. I've kicked that Norawlins' thief out of ma bed more times than I can count. Can't even remember what he did this time. What is it that Logan always call him?"

"Swamp rat?" Betsy provided and all four girls shared laughs this time.

"OK ... that's all fine but Colton he's ... gahh he's driving me insane. He won't let me ... _do_ anything. He treats me like I'm made of porcelain, he refuses to let me try new simulations ... I mean, I was handling myself _just_ fine before he showed up. Doesn't he know I'm not some damsel in distress?" Greer turned onto her back with a bit of a growl as the girls took in her complaint.

"I dunno ... I wouldn' mind if Remy showed a bit more care when it came to me and my well bein'." Rogue said thoughtfully. Betsy quickly agreed that someone wanting to protect you wasn't a bad thing ... hell it was admirable. Greer just slowly turned her head to take in the southern belle and pointedly ignored Betsy's comment and knowing look.

"Trust me ... this goes a bit past 'care.' More like total domination. And now he's goin off without me to -" Greer caught herself and let out an internal groan as two faces turned to her in surprise and interest while the other looked on carefully.

"Where? Where is Colton going off to?" Jean fought the urge to just pull the thought out of her friend. Greer meanwhile was mentally going through the exercises Logan had taught her to keep calm. Last thing she needed was her tail giving her away.

"Nowhere. Just some hunting trip ... said he needed to get away for a bit. Forest time or some crap." Greer considered that not a _total_ lie. Jean let out a little snort and turned back to her drink.

"Sounds an awful lot like the other feral I know. Logan packed up his bike just the other day ... has Scott covering for him. Claimed he needed a minute to 'clear his head.'" Greer choose to ignore the 'feral' comment and just accept the group moving on to other topics, though in the end it just circled back to the men in their lives. After all ... it was what had gotten the foursome drinking in the first place.

"Oh come on Greer ... you can't be _that_ mad at your boyfriend just cause he wants to protect you. It's sweet." Jean had a bit of a slur to her words as the tigress just lolled on her stomach and watched her tail on the floor.

"Doesn't feel sweet." She grumbled.

"OK ... so what are you gonna do about it?" Betsy was a bit tired of the girl being so down about this. Colton was just trying to protect her from the worst. But if she wasn't going to accept it ... well do something. Greer meanwhile finally had a conspiratorial smile.

"Wellll ... I was thinking about taking up Scott's offer to lead the junior team." That of course got the girls into a new torrent, each one giving their two cents while commenting on who'd be the best for the team. But it as more time passed Greer kept glancing at the clock on the wall more and more.

"Would you just go?" Jean finally teased, getting Greer to look back at her in surprise.

"What? Go - I -"

"You've been thinking about Colton so hard it's like you're yelling at us." Betsy said it with a smile as Rogue caught on with the telepaths and gave the tigress a smirk of her own.

"No I haven't. He's a jerk and overprotective and -"

"And cares about you?" Jean offered.

"And your boyfriend?" Rogue said it sweetly.

Greer opened her mouth a few times to respond but Betsy spoke first.

"Go say goodbye Greer." Her and the purple haired ninja finally shared a prolonged look before Greer finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright ... alright. I'm going. Jeeze ..." and as Greer bounced from the couch and almost clear to the door all three women shared a knowing smile and shook their heads as they could clearly hear Greer go from slowly walking to running down the hall

...

Apex had taken a bit longer getting his things together than usual. He wouldn't admit it but his focus wasn't on what he was doing, it was on the scents coming from the hallway outside.

Scott ... Piotr ... Katherine ... Calvin ... Kurt ...

Eventually the panther closed his eyes and let out a low rumble. It was getting late. He picked up his tablet, checking the security one more time before putting it in his pack and checked the room, his eyes lingering on the door, before once again slipping out the window.

He was just to the tree line when the wind changed direction and he slowed, coming to a complete stop and turned just as Greer appeared behind him. Her look of relief was brief before she squared her shoulders and approached him at a much slower pace. Apex withheld a growl. He didn't want to fight with her right before a mission like this.

Neither one said anything as Greer finally came up to stand right in front of him, looking up briefly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey." Greer's attempt at sounding casual sounded bad even to her ears as she crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders up a bit. In typical Colton fashion, he didn't answer beyond continuing to stare at her. How could one guy have that many stares?

"So you were just gonna ... what ... leave? Not say anything?" Greer tried tapping into her anger from before, aiming a claw at the panther's chest but still ... just a stare. Somehow she was finding it hard to be angry.

"I just - I wanted to tell you to be safe," Greer looked up again, tail draped around her, "alright?" There was a moment when she wasn't sure what Colton was going to do. Yell ... roar ... leave ... talk ...

And just like that she was suddenly wrapped in dark fur, the shock leaving her tensed up before she took a deep breath and almost grudgingly wrapped her own arms around his waist. Stupid fuzzface ... always getting her. Eventually Apex pulled back to see Greer not exactly smiling up at him, her arms lax at her sides.

"I was just respecting your space. Isn't that what you wanted?" Greer fought to keep the frown on her face as the rumble traveled from his chest through her.

"No." Apex smirked a little at her own imitation of a rumble.

"Does this mean you're not angry anymore?" Now Greer pulled back with a little growl.

"You're damn right I'm still angry at you. And don't think I've given up on X-Force! So just ... just get back here in one piece so I can keep staying mad at you." Apex shook his head a little and pressed his forehead to hers, the two taking the moment to remember the others scent.

"Stay safe." Greer muttered it again and the two pulled away, though Apex had a serious look of his own.

"You too." Greer pouted a little at the comment.

"Like I have a choice." Leaning in quickly for another nuzzle, one that Greer did begrudgingly return. Apex broke into a run and was quickly lost from sight. Greer hugged herself again as she stood watching the forest as night fell.

In her mind, she was running through what was probably happening even now as she turned back toward the mansion. He was probably just getting to the shack. Logan had probably already started debriefing before they loaded up with Domino trying to hang on him. Fantomex was likely loading down with extra magazines loaded and ready to go. Proudstar on the jet checking their final destination … and where was she? Alone on the edge of the woods. Like some god awful hollywood bimbo pining after the hero as he went off to fight. _She_ was supposed to be out there fighting ...

The injustice of it made her growl and by the time she'd gotten back to the house she was ready for a fight.

Out of sheer frustration she ignored the calls of Jean, Rogue and Betsy and headed straight down to the danger room, not bothering to change and just pulled off her shirt and kicked off her heels, leaving her in her undershirt and jeans, and started up a simulation of Sabertooth. It was one of the few simulations Colton refused to let her do alone and she spent the next three hours getting her ass kicked ... but for some reason that felt good. To rely on herself ... to protect _herself_.

"Shit!" Greer snarled as Creed's claws sliced across her back as he slammed her, the tigress rolling out of the way and using her tail to trip up her larger attacker. She had been so close to beating him ... or at least holding him off. But Greer finally felt satisfied and ordered the simulation to a stop.

She ignored the stares she got as she headed upstairs close to midnight, sure it wasn't the amount of fur she was showing that had gotten people's attention. More likely the amount of blood covering her shredded outfit. She hadn't even bothered to try and hide it or shower in the lockers. Colton was going to find out about it anyway and honestly? Greer wanted him to.

In spite of her unscheduled workout and the healing it required, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours. All she could think about all night was where he was … if he was safe … and why he clearly didn't trust her to make use of the training that he'd originally insisted she have. Did he honestly think she wasn't good enough ... was she good enough?

Greer rolled over with a small snarl, clearly conflicted. If he didn't want her as a partner ... as someone to fight with ... then what was she to him? Just someone to come home to ... was that what she was? A post mission booty call ... Greer blinked as she recalled all the times she'd allowed herself to be that post-mission booty call. Greer gave her whole body a shake and sat up to punch her pillow a few times before laying back down with a grunt. That last one might have been stupid ... but she couldn't help it. Her mind going over every move, counter-move, growl ... everything Colton had said and done since all this 'protection' crap started. Why did his opinion matter so much to her anyway? He wasn't the boss of her ...

All of it just getting the tigress to toss more.

"Ok, that's it."

She didn't need to let him know if she was going to lead the junior x men team. Why not just do it? She could prove to hi- She could prove to _herself_ she was a more than qualified to be out on the field. And if he still didn't like it, well at least she'd still have a job doing something.

Wherever Colton was ... he was going to get some hell when he got back.

* * *

"Anything?" Apex could clearly hear Logan's voice in his ear. Everything around him was darkness so it wasn't like he was going to miss it.

"Negative." Fantomex's reply got a low growl from the Wolverine.

"Better get his ass here soon. Gettin' freakin' hot in here."

In the silence, Apex reviewed the details of the mission. The 'he' Logan was so set on was Hashimia Oyama and more importantly his research. The 'here' was someplace in the vast wetlands of Malaysia. It seemed the Oyama research on the adamantium bonding process had continued and this was where it was taking place. Logan knew Weapon X and the Oyama's had a strong connection and rumors of a new breakthrough had X-Force there to ensure neither Weapon X or any other organization got their hands on it. But that meant waiting for Hashima to make an appearance. And that was why they had scheduled the mission for two days. An earlier mission had created ... problems for the target and they were counting on him coming to his home base to settle things.

Another few hours passed before Logan's voice again crackled in the panther's ear.

"Any reason Greer ain't here for this one?" Apex tightened his fists slightly and noted Logan had opened a private channel. How considerate.

"She's where she's supposed to be."

"You really think you can keep Tigger pent up forever?" Apex swallowed the growl in his chest purely as to not give away his position. Thus far Logan been the only one to _not_ comment on his relationship with Greer.

"I think that advice on protecting Greer from someone that makes it a habit to only ... associate with non-operatives a bit hypocritical."

There was a few moments of silence till Logan finally responded with a gruff, "Punk kids ..." but Apex had already closed the channel.

Logan had no idea what he was talking about. He'd promised to keep Greer safe. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to just cut this one off mid-mission. But if I don't post this chapter now ... well it might be another week till I can post again (family visit, moving to new apartment, will new apartment have internet right away ... you get the picture). But stick with me, I'll be posting the conclusion to this chapter ASAP. Till then, hope you enjoyed it.**_


	12. Wait Till I Get Back

**_Canuckle, Retro, Cheshire ... my rocks. Thanks for the speedy feedback as always._**

 ** _Guest - yea, this is actually the second arc. For the FULL story, I'd suggest reading Cheshirecat's Tigra and the X-Men and if you want the full 906 universe be sure to check out everything Canucklehead Cowgirl has written (warning spoilers). Either way, thanks for the review and signin next time to get a proper shoutout._**

 ** _Cheshire - sorry for the bad break there. You know how crazy things have been lately but I promise, steady posts for the foreseeable future : )_**

* * *

It was the next morning that found Greer back down in the Danger Room and once again ... pacing.

She had woken up that morning with a groan. After reaching out across the mattress for that familiar mix of muscle and fuzziness a few times her eyes slowly opened to stare at the empty spot in her bed. She had frowned for a moment as everything came back to her. Her frown quickly turned to a scowl and was accented with a short growl as she tore off her blanket and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to worry about the time.

When the tigress came out, her eyes were narrowed as she towelled off and quickly got dressed in a pair of leggings and a tank. She took one moment for herself before realizing that the shower hadn't cooled her off like she'd hoped. In fact ... if anything being more awake just had her more agitated, more restless ... just from being in this damn room. Alone.

With a low snarl, Greer grabbed one of her suitcases from the closet and started throwing things into it, clothes, shoes, books, anything of importance. Tossing her hair behind her, Greer took a look at her handiwork and then around the room, ignoring the scents that lingered there. Their scent ... that deep spice mixed with hints of some citrus forest.

That got her to pause for a moment ... giving her head a little shake Greer bared her teeth and zipped the suitcase shut, tossing it onto the bench at the end of the bed. What was the hurry? It wasn't like Colton was here to witness this grand departure.

"I'll just grab it later." Greer muttered to herself before heading downstairs.

The tigress had her head down as thoughts about what she was _not_ thinking about ran through her mind until she came to an abrupt stop as she found a barely lit and empty kitchen waiting for her. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was barely 6 am earning a huff.

"Wonderful."

Though even an empty kitchen and a cup of coffee didn't calm Greer down. She kept rubbing her arm, tail swinging ponderously, as she continued glancing over to the corners where Colton and Logan were supposed to be. The fact that she couldn't even tell anyone about what was going on ... how she hadn't heard anything - I mean she knew she wasn't supposed to hear anything - but still. It just made her worry even more, and then get angrier at the giant panther who seemed to make a habit out of this. Stupid panther.

Greer stood against the island for close to an hour lost in thought until her ears swiveled as she heard the start of the rumblings of the Mansion awakening.

"Ah yes ... time to act normal with everyone while trying my best not to consider that Colton and Logan are out probably severely injured, or locked in some facility, or on some freaks table. Just great," Greer thought before sneaking a look out towards the grounds in case the bloody duo decided to return. No such luck of course, instead she could see Scott finishing up his run. For a moment she considered waiting for Jean or Ororo but the thought of being around all those people ... all that noise ... having to pretend ... Greer was in the elevator headed down to the lower levels before Scott reached the porch.

She tried working out, grinding herself through a set of circuits that left her gasping for air as she took a pull from a water bottle as she sat on the floor with her back to the wall. She had just beaten her own record, a little sweaty smile on her face. But after a few moments her eyes kept glancing over to the bench press ... to the cage ... Greer just gripped the bottle loosely in her hand before crushing it and whipping it in the direction of the weights and watching it explode. Of course that didn't help and soon she felt the growl setting back in.

Rolling her shoulders a few times Greer popped back up and considered heading to the high bar but that wasn't what she wanted and instead headed for the Danger Room. Classes were in session upstairs so she'd have it to herself for at least a couple hours.

Greer took a deep breath as she poured over the simulations. She had enough of Creed and knowing her chances of outperforming herself from last time seemed highly unlikely. The tigress went for Lady Deathstrike and some cyborgs, annoyed that the last time she had faced the Japanese assassin, Colton had intervened after her arm was slashed by those awful claws. He'd ripped her arms off. Well he wasn't here now.

Soon the Danger Room was a mess of robot parts, fur and roars.

Greer panted, bleeding and worn out, and called a halt to the simulation. It felt pointless. She didn't know the Deathstrike. Or at least, never faced the real one and thus made it impossible for her to muster up the hate she usually harbored towards the Weapon X bunch to REALLY do any sort of worthwhile damage.

She let a few minutes pass as she healed up but she _still_ wasn't satisfied and pretty soon she was back at the console scrolling through more simulations. Colton had given her access to most of his own program ... most being the operative word earning yet another growl as she scrolled. Wild Child was easy enough and she had made peace with the Kimura simulation. She had yet to figure out how to actually stop the impenetrable bitch but beating on her certainly felt good. Greer narrowed her eyes at the next selection and paused.

X-23

Greer narrowed her eyes at the familiar figure. Her hand floating to her tail remembering how their last fight went. If she'd even call it a fight ... she hadn't even manage to land a hit on the psycho-kid. Well, to giver herself some credit the reason was because Greer felt it wrong to hurt a child. Of course by the time she realized that was a mistake it had been too late. Actually, now that she thought about it ... it was her fault why she was in this whole mess with Colton to begin with.

Greer felt her hackles rise before instinctively pressing the select button teeth already bared. She readied herself as the petite teenage girl came to view, still covered head-to-toe in black with only the top of her face showing. Greer wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. If she was going to prove she was ready to be rejoin X-Force, she might as well start by beating the thing that got her kicked out in the first place.

She didn't flinch as the claws popped out and instead just growled.

"Let's go bitch."

* * *

"We're live."

Apex's eyes flashed open and he could hear Wolverine's rumble of an affirmative. The panther counted slowly down from twenty and ... right on time the muted sound of alarms started to fill the air.

The plan itself was simple: Oyama arrived at the facility and would be greeted by the sniper fire of Fantomex. This would of course trigger the lockdown protocols and after Warpath eliminated a few of the patrols sent out to find the shooter, Oyama would be rushed to one of the two saferooms within the inner compound. The intel they had said that Oyama kept the bulk of his research on his person. All of their plans to grab him had been a low probability. Logan had made it clear that in the face of being captured, either Oyama himself or one of his cyborgs would likely kill him. So Apex had simplified the strategy ... and by the sound of things Logan would be disappointed.

"Isogimasu! Isogimasu!" The stressed voice of Oyama preceded him as the door to the saferoom creaked open. Apex sniffed the air ... yes, they had followed protocol. With the search parties being picked apart by X-Force, Oyama had sent the majority of his personal security to take care of the threat that had been terrorizing his organization for the few weeks before they could reach him, leaving Oyama with only two men.

Apex took their heads off before Oyama even turned around at the sound of the door locking him inside. If Oyama couldn't be reached ... Apex had made Oyama come to him.

"An - Anatahadare?!" The well dressed Japanese man sounded shaken as he slowly backed away, the color draining from his face as Apex looked up from the mix of oil and blood that covered his claws.

"Shi."

...

Logan glanced around the lab one more time. This was the third and last one and he really didn't feel like having to come back here to finish. But none of the bodies that littered the trashed high-tech workstations were moving ... no heartbeats to hear. But Logan hardly felt satisfied ... he had come here for Oyama.

"Punk kids ..." Wolverine muttered as he lit the bit of cloth to the hastily constructed molotov and tossed it towards the back of the lab where it exploded in flames and quickly started to spread. Three labs ... three fires. The place would be an inferno in the next few minutes. The things they had planned to do ... the bodies of mutants he had found discarded like trash ... it made doing what he did a bit easier.

Logan managed to slash his way through a few more guards that were busy running through the compound in some failed effort to save the place as he made his way to the checkpoint. Wiping away the blood so he could check his tracker, Logan slowed down to a walk when the screaming started echoing down the hall and a cold smile crept across his face as he took in the scene.

His hands bound behind his back, a bleeding Oyama was being led by a silent Apex as Oyama let out a stream of curses, letting Apex know just how important he was, that he was protected and promising a prolonged death for him and those closest to him. But all of that yelling came to a stuttering stop when Oyama happened to look down the hall and see who he was being dragged.

That's when the _real_ screaming started along with Oyama's renewed struggle to break free. The only success leaving expensive scuff marks on the floor as Apex simply dragged him along. He kept up a mix of pleading and yelling at the still mute Apex and looks of pure rage mixed with abject terror as the heir to the adamantium process was brought down the hall.

"Gajin dog! Defiler ... Jikken garbage!" Apex finally seemed to get tired of his package and without warning he roughly jerked Oyama's extended bound arms upwards. Logan's smirk fell and a far more serious look replaced it at the sound of both sockets popping. The shock shut him up as Apex let the target drop to his knees, his arms useless.

"You bringin' me presents now kid?" Logan didn't look up to get Apex's reaction, his eyes still resting on Lord Dark Wind's oldest son. Apex smirked a bit to himself as the scientist caught his breath, finally trying to show some semblance of honor in the face of his sworn enemy. A weak attempt to hold on to what little honor the Oyama clan had left.

"I am no gift, gaijin. I will not cooperate. I would rather die!"

"That can be arranged," Logan growled. "Where's the data, Kenjiro?"

"You have taken too much from my family – stolen the experiment for the bonding process ... that you flaunt in front of me now ..." Logan shook his head and glanced up at Apex for a moment before addressing Kenjiro again.

"Your old man'd be proud. You're a carbon copy ... what a waste," Logan grumbled as he advanced on the insolent scientist. "But I'm gonna get what I came for ... one way or another."

Oyama spit a wad of blood at the approaching Wolverine.

"You will get nothing from me gajin."

"The data is on a slim drive embedded in his left palm." Apex's rumble caused Oyama to look up at him in shock before quickly turning back at Logan as he popped his claws.

"We can start with that."

...

Logan and Apex were heading back to the chopper as the now familiar site of yet another Weapon X asset burned to the ground. Apex's tail was gently swaying behind him, a clear indicator of his good mood. Logan however had had a scowl on his face since they had finished with the now deceased Oyama.

"Don't do that again." Apex glanced over at Logan's growl.

"Do what?" Logan put his arm out and the two ferals came to a stop a dozen yards from where the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"We come here to tear these places down and get the information that we need. We're here to do a job. Our own ... personal motivation ain' got no place."

Apex just stared at his partner for a second.

"You didn't seem to have that problem with Oyama." Apex didn't have to point on the layer of blood covering most of Logan's uniform.

"That's my point. You could have gotten that data yourself and what he told us ... we can't mess this up. We need to stay focused."

"I am focused." Logan just shook his head at the younger man's growl.

"On the wrong thing." Logan was replaying their exit from the facility. As Logan had headed for an exit Apex had stopped him, saying they needed to exit through a side entrance. When Logan had asked what the hell was wrong with the closest exit, the panther hadn't even stopped walking when he asnwered, 'I locked the rest.' Now Logan understood why the kid had suggested they burn the place. down.

"This can't be about punishment. Oyama said he hadn't heard from Stryker in months except that that there was someone else in charge of Weapon X now. That they'd all be protected. And from what we saw in that place they're ramping things up. And that means we need to keep our focus on finding whoever's at the top of Weapon X. Stryker ... Creed ... they're gonna have to wait. Now isn't the time to be settling personal vendettas." Apex narrowed his eyes at Logan's words.

"You can't remember what Weapon X did to you ... can you?" Logan's eyes narrowed and a growl erupted before he could begin to censor himself.

"Leave my memory out of it. What the hel-"

"I can." Logan's shoulders dropped a bit and his face relaxed as Apex's growl deepened as he stalked towards the rest of the team, Logan following a few steps behind. Logan had never asked about the kid's background at Weapon X ... never really had to. And his own history at Weapon X - the parts he could remember - were not memories he often dug up. Though it seemed Weapon X wasn't relegated to memories for the panther. They were still wounds ... not scars.

"Well that took you two long eno - hey!" Proudstar had pushed off the tree he had been leaning on at their approach only to get brushed aside by Apex. Logan was on the tall Native American's arm before he could go to his knives.

"Just leave it Jimmy." Warpath looked down at the grim feral for a moment before looking back at Apex who had continued on to meet up with Domino and their ride.

"What the hell is his problem?" James nodded, his hand dropping. Logan looked towards the retreating form of Apex as well.

"If we do our job right, nothin' you ever gotta worry about."

* * *

Greer had sat in the locker room showers for close to an hour before finally feeling up to making her appearance upstairs. She had finally exhausted herself to the point that she was actually able to sit with Jubilee at lunch and talk about her helping with next semesters gymnastics team. Some of the girls had been talking about wanting to compete in the local public school league and aside from Greer, Jubilee was the only one with any experience at that level. It didn't hurt that Jubilee was also amazing at gymnastics.

But Greer's nerves slowly started to get the better of her as the hours slowly passed and Colton and Logan still hadn't made their return. By mid-afternoon she had barely been able to sit through her tutoring hour and being careful to avoid Jean or Xavier, she just knew her thoughts were screaming at this point, Greer was back outside and ditching her shoes near the debilitated barn headed for the treeline. She had a long way to walk and honestly didn't have the patience to pick her way through the forest. Besides ... she suddenly felt the need to run.

Throttling through the forest helped her mind clear. She didn't have the space to think about why Colton wasn't back yet ... what kind of shape he was in ... what they might have found out ... how pissed she was at him ... hell at Logan too when she thought about it ... no - no she was running ... there was no time to -

"OWWW!" Greer stopped mid-stride and slapped her thigh.

"Stupid bugs ..." The tigress growled checking her hand for any remains of the offending insect. Thing hurt like a sona-bitch. Wiping her hands on her jeans and giving the air a quick sniff to refind her path, Greer took off again.

She had gone about another mile when she slowed down again, giving her head a little shake as she came out of her run to stand back on two legs and started walking, thinking she was just winded. But after a few minutes she hadn't caught her breath. Greer put a hand on a nearby oak as she felt ... weird.

"Well that's what I get for ... fighting stupid Weapon X all morning ..." Greer's brow furrowed as she noticed she was still taking deep breaths. And why was it so bright outside? She thought it was almost dark ... wasn't it?

"Where am ... what - I don' ..." She didn't remember leaning against the tree ... wait ... slow down ... the world was spinning ... she felt hot ... her chest felt like it was on fire ... what was that thumping sound ... was - was that her? now she was staring up at the sky ... that was weird ... her chest hurt ...

"No - no I need ... uhhh ..." the tigress tried rolling over back to her feet but barely got to stand before collapsing as the thumping increased in volume. Nothing seemed to be working ... and her head ... her head hurt.

"I am impressed child."

That voice ... Greer didn't know that voice. Her body hurt. She just wanted to close her eyes but a little voice was yelling at her to run. To stay awake.

"Coln ... fnd ... Coln" Greer let out a pained growl and managed to get to all fours, barely aware of something standing over her, saying something ... why did her chest hurt so much? She managed to crawl a few more feet before her entire body just crumbled, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

And then the forest was silent.

* * *

Apex took his time getting back to the shack. Warpath and Fantomex had headed their own ways. It would take some time to work through what they had recovered from Oyama and they were taking the chance to do whatever it was they did in between missions. Apex wasn't particularly interested either way. Logan would arrive earlier so as to not raise any suspicions, which left the panther alone as he slowly worked his way through the forest.

He could perfectly picture Greer to be there waiting for him, pacing with her tail twitching irritably behind her, and ready to pick up where they had left off. Maybe he should let her rejoin the X-Men ... put her training to good use. X-Force just wasn't right for her. Couldn't she see that? That she was just too ... good.

But Greer wasn't waiting at the shack. That didn't really surprise him. After all, she was probably at the Mansion with her friends.

Getting to his room, Apex noted that Greer's scent was here but clearly she hadn't been in the room for some time. Glancing around he noted the amount of drawers left open and the state of the closet. If it wasn't for the overstuffed bag still sitting by the end of the bed Apex would have thought Greer had gone on a trip. And maybe she was ... and had chosen not to tell him. The thought brought out a short growl.

Him and his ... 'girlfriend' were going to have a talk.

He just wanted to keep her safe.

...

Logan had pulled his Harley into the Mansion a little before dinner. He dropped his bag off in his room and picked up a beer before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some things for his plate. He mostly ignored Scott's rehashing of the classes he covered, as he flirted with Jean ... which of course only infuriated Scott.

Some teachers was just finishing up a little pool tournament when Colton came into the room clearly scanning the place. Remy glanced up from his game and noticed as well.

"She ain' here panthère." Remy drawled as he sank the bank shot, earning a curse from Bobby.

"Who?" Logan had been waiting for his turn at the cajun and passing the time working his way through a bottle and get some distance from the last few days.

"Greer ... have you seen her?" Logan frowned a little and shook his head along with the rest of the table. Logan glanced over at Jubilee who was sitting over by the couches with some girl friends.

"Hey, Jubes!" The perky teen twisted to look over the couch.

"Tsup Wolvie? You guys playing doubles?" The smile on her face was clear but Logan cut her off.

"Weren' you blabbin' something about you and Greer at dinner?" Jubilee frowned for a second in thought before answering.

"Oh ... yea! She asked me to help her with the gymnastics team but she never showed up after class. Why?" But Apex was already gone and hunting for Jean, finding her snuggled up with Scott as they flipped through the TV.

"Was Greer in the library today?" Jean and Scott both looked up in surprise as the red head smiled at the panther's return.

"Greer? Yea ... yea she was there for her tutoring hour till like four. It's good your back by the way, that girl really ne -"

"But she wasn't at dinner?" Jean paused but Scott was the one to answer.

"No, she wasn't there. I thought she headed out?" Apex furrowed his brow and pushed out of the doorway and headed back to his room, calling Greer for the sixth time on the way. Once back upstairs he pulled out his tablet and started rewinding the security feed looking for the missing tigress. He knew he was being irrational ... that was only six hours unaccounted for. Greer was fine. But Oyama's words rang in his head as he looked harder at the screen, not raising his head to acknowledge Logan now standing in the door.

A few minutes of silence passed until Apex touched the screen, pausing the feed. There ... she had headed out one of the many side entrances, used originally for the maids, and headed south. He tracked her movements until she disappeared behind the barn ... a deadzone. Apex slowly put down the pad as he processed what he knew. Greer had left a little over three hours ago and headed for the forest. She had pinged one of the sensors he had placed around the perimeter but hadn't passed back through. She wasn't picking up her cell phone and had left her communicator on the dresser. And there was only one thing in the direction she was headed and that was the shack.

But Greer hadn't been there waiting. Now Apex looked up to find Scott and Logan both waiting for him.

"We need to find Greer."

...

"GUUUUH!"

Greer spasmed awake as she suddenly found herself gasping for breath. Her body was sending a thousand signals at once ... it hurt to breath ... it hurt to think ... it hurt to move ... she could tell it was night but somehow even that hurt her eyes as she screwed them shut. She just laid there taking haggard breaths, her body splayed out on its side for ... she wasn't sure how long it was.

Greer felt _very_ bad. Like she had a hangover that was trying to throttle her at the same time her brain was trying to crawl out of her skull. And she felt hot ... very hot. And her chest hurt.

But there was that little voice inside her head again ... it sounded oddly a lot like Logan. Something about her needing to get up ... get moving. Not to just lay there. Greer tried listening ... she really did. She tried to will herself to just close her eyes and get back to her feet but all that did was set of a new waves of spasms that had her once again gasping for breath as her claws dug into the earth like she was going to fall off of it and her chest burned ... a steady thumping in her head.

Greer let out a few more gasps as her body seemed to get back under control she fought against it for only a few moments before she was back in darkness.

* * *

At first only Logan, Colton and Betsy had headed out to the forest in search of the missing tigress. But as Betsy sent word back that they still hadn't found her, pretty soon the rest of the X-Men were out searching as well. Xavier tried reaching out to locate her but aside from picking up glimpses of the forest ... her mind wasn't coming through. Scott put the school on lockdown ... just to be safe.

Colton meanwhile seemed like a man possessed. He was tearing through the forest as if it was on fire. Internally, Apex struggled to maintain his focus. He was going to find her ... she was fine ... he was going to find her ... why hadn't he found her yet?

There was something in the air ... it burned his senses and clouded everything. The scent reminded him of the bear that had attacked him in the woods. The thought got him to stop ... he was in the right area. He was close he just -

"Here! I found her! Here!" Apex snapped his head at the sound of Ororo's call and tore in that direction, snorting out through his nose as the stinging smell got stronger. He slid to a stop next to Greer's prone body opposite the kneeling Ororo. He noticed one thing immediately

Greer was breathing.

Jean had a hand to her mouth and the other to her temple as she likely was alerting Henry to get ready. Yes ... Henry ... he needed to get her to Henry.

Other people had started talking, Scott was saying something to the group, but Apex wasn't listening. That was just noise. He scooped Greer into his arms and moved to head back towards the Mansion when Rogue reached out to stop.

"Colton wait for Kurt. He's gonna bring 'er back why don' you just -" Logan was fast enough to grab Rogue across the waist and pull her back as Colton's growl quieted everyone. Scott's hand went to his visor on instinct.

"Keep outta the way, kid," Logan grumbled out as Apex just glared at the group for a moment before he darted past them, Greer in his arms. As soon as he was out of sight brimstone filled Logan's nostrils as Kurt bamfed not ten feet away.

"Vhere is she? Hank said Greer was in need of help." Kurt asked, looking at each of them in turn and noting the lack of any tigress and the tension in the air.

"He's takin' her in," Logan replied, his eyes scanning the surrounding area as he crinkled his nose. Damn smell.

"Vhy didn't you wait for me?" Kurt sounded a bit hurt and annoyed.

"Cause you weren't quick enough." Logan muttered right back, as most of the group started heading back to the Mansion in whispering groups, wondering what had happened to their friend.

"But I could have gotten ihr there much faster -"

" _He_ needed to get her there. S'nothin' personal, Elf." Logan didn't wait to see if Kurt had taken his words seriously, and broken into a jog ... though not back towards the Mansion. Logan wanted to find out what the hell had happened to Tigger.

Apex meanwhile held Greer close as he ran through the forest. She was breathing ... she was fine ... Greer was going to be fine.

* * *

Things had been tense those first few minutes that Colton had brought the wheezing Greer into the infirmary.

"Colton hurry, bring her here." But Apex hadn't moved, instead his grip on the limp tigress had only increased. Henry stopped his prepping and took a careful look at the panther as he lowered his voice and slowly approached.

"Colton ... I want to help Greer. Isn't that what you want? To help her?" Apex couldn't know that Henry had a scalpel behind his arm. Greer needed medical attention and while he'd rather do this any other -

Apex kept his eyes on Greer as he crossed the short distance to put her on the waiting gurney before hesitating for a moment and silently stepping away.

"Thank you." And with that the Doctor went to work. Just from checking her pulse he knew something was very wrong. It vacillated from weak to strong far too quickly. He held open her eyelids to try and get a read on her pupils before drawing a large vial of blood. Soon Greer was hooked up to wires with an oxygen mask.

"How is she doing?" Apex blinked, slightly surprised he was leaning against a wall, to find both Jean and Ororo standing next to him.

"Not well." The rumble was the only answer he could give. Apex had had trouble following the random bits of thought Dr. McCoy would randomly go on about.

"She's been poisoned ... I think." Now Apex was off the wall and standing at attention.

"Poisoned? But how ... why?"

"I'm not sure but the more pressing matter is _what_?" Hank looked up from a microscope with a grim expression. Jean and Ororo looked confused but Apex understood.

"You can't identify the poison." He didn't say it as a question and Hank shook his head in confirmation.

"But shouldn't she just ... fight it off?" Ororo came to stand by her friend and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes but ... every time her body fights the poison off she goes back into cardiac arrest," Apex looked at the still Greer ... he had dug his claws into his hand when Hank had begun working as all that noise had come from the machines, "so I've put her in an induced coma. Or at least as close as I can get with a healer of her level."

Everyone just stood silent for a few moments when suddenly Apex headed for the door, catching them by surprise.

"Colton! Where are you -"

"To find the poison." Apex didn't care if they heard him. Henry couldn't derive the original agent from Greer's blood. So he needed to find whatever had poisoned her. Now.

...

Colton didn't say a word as he slipped in with Logan and Scott as they scoured the forest. At this point it was well past midnight and unlike the two ferals Scott was using the nightvision installed in his visor. It earned a nod of respect between the two, but now wasn't the time.

It shouldn't have taken Logan long to retrace Greer's steps. Even with one sense clouded, his tracking skills were some of the best in the world. But the fact that he couldn't had led him to a different conclusion ... she'd been moved. By someone equally skilled in not leaving a trail to follow, even when carrying an over two hundred pound tigress.

So it had taken time but eventually Logan had found his trail and it was on that path that now he, Apex and Scott were working. Apex had moved to all fours, his eyes scouring when after close to an hour he noted something that didn't fit. The glint of steel. Careful to not touch the tip, he used two claws to pull a dart from the brush.

When the three ran back into the Mansion, Scott stayed behind to fill the tired group that had stayed up waiting for news in the kitchen as Logan and Apex hurried down the stairs. Jean startled awake, her head snapping up from where it had been resting on Greer's bed as Hank broke from his conversation with Ororo. Apex noticed that Greer's breathing had worsened ...

"You found it?" Apex looked away from Greer and answered by carefully placing the dart in the doctor's palm and he quickly went to work. Only a few minutes later they got their answer.

"Cardiac Glycosides ... you shifty bastard." Hank growled as he set to work. Apex watched apprehensively as Dr. McCoy dashed around the lab, mixing solutions and muttering to himself until he was injecting a slightly red liquid into Greer's IV drip.

"And now ... we wait." Hank said tiredly.

Ororo looked at Colton for a few silent moments and gently gathered up Jean, sharing a nod with Logan, the three had a quite word with Hank before heading upstairs. Apex nodded his head as Hank explained he'd be sleeping in the infirmary to keep an eye on Greer's vitals and then ... he was alone with her.

Greer didn't look peaceful like she usually did when she slept. Her brow was furrowed and her body tense. As much as he wanted to ... the hospital bed simply didn't have space for the two of them, so Apex pulled up a chair and rested his muzzle near Greer's side and just listened.

At first he could hear her lungs wheezing and the irregular heart beats. She didn't sound like Greer. Hank came out a few times throughout the night but didn't say anything. Apex continued to listen and slowly ... very slowly ... things began to change. Her breathing eased ... her heart relaxed back into a familiar rhythm. Her brow uncreased and finally Apex was convinced the tigress was truly asleep.

She was safe.

* * *

Isogimasu - Hurry

Anatahadare - What are you?

Shi - Death


	13. Diagnosis

**_Cheshire ... Canuckle ... whoever 'guest' is ... thanks for the reviews as always._** ** _Feel the need to apologize. I know I've been slacking when it comes to consistent updates but gonna try and change all that._**

 ** _Cheshire- wish I could answer all those questions here but ... well you need to have at least some reason to keep I can tell you that the general answer is a big, "YES!" but that's all. Just gonna have to stick around ; )_**

 ** _Canuckle - well who would have thunk that you'd appreciate a good snarly female feral? Here's to hoping Greer gets to act like this just a tad more often (the focused more than the snarly) and next time ... how bout she gets some company?_**

* * *

"I'm sorry ... can you give that to us one more time?" Hank sighed at Bobby's question and took off his glasses for a moment. It had been a long night.

The X-Men were in the main briefing room, early morning coffees in hand, with Dr. McCoy at the front of the group as he explained what had transpired last night as it related to the medical side of what happened to Greer. Scott had already briefed the team on what Greer could remember and while he remained on edge, the school had resumed normal activities. Most students never even knowing about the previous night's lockdown.

"Keeping it as simple as possible," Hank reapplied his half-moon spectacles, "She was hit with a dose of modified cardiac glycoside strophanthin or more commonly known as the Onaye poison."

Hank saw more blank faces and rubbed his temple. This was why he only taught AP students.

"Alright, basically the poison put her into a near constant cardiac arrest."

"How come she didn't just burn it out?" Logan's grumble came from below his tipped hat, his face in shadow. Jean had thought he'd drifted off.

"Yes ... why indeed. Like I mentioned, someone modified the poison with a healer in mind. As Greer tried to pump the poison out of her system, it forced her heart to work hared and in affect multiply the poison. In short, the poison fed on itself. Had the poison been administered to a non-healer ... well Greer was lucky to have survived." Hank didn't need to finish his thought.

"So what was this? An attack ... a failed kidnapping?" Kitty asked nervously.

"We don't know." Scott answered for Henry.

"Well let's find out." Ororo stood up and the rest of the team nodded in silent agreement. One of their own had been attacked and they would find out why.

* * *

"Run me through it again."

Greer looked away from the Mansion with a sigh before glancing up at Colton.

"Is that really necessary?" Greer said it with a tired tone as she crossed her arms around her stomach. She'd much rather be back in their room then back out here in the forest.

When she had finally started coming around in the early morning, her mind had trouble piecing together why she felt so awful. But slowly certain things had started coming back to her, along with the unmistakable smells and sounds of being in a lab. As the heart monitors started picking up her rising panic, Dr. McCoy was immediately in the room afraid his patient had regressed. But Apex could hear the soft mutters of 'no' mixed in with her weak growls and groans as her tail began to thrash. Ignoring Hank's calling for him to give him space to work, Apex wrapped his arms around the tigress as her head went from slowly shaking to resting against his neck as she took deep breaths, until finally she relaxed and slowly opened her eyes.

The two felines just stared at each other for a few seconds before Hank reclaimed his patient. After checking her vitals and drawing some blood, Hank retreated to his lab near the end of the infirmary. Apex furrowed his brow a bit as he watched Greer lean forward as if to ensure the doctor had left before struggling to get herself out of bed.

"Greer ..." Apex stepped forward to stop her but Greer was shaking her head.

"Get me out of here. Please ... Colton please get me out of here."

"I can't, Hank-"

"Colton, look at me. Is there anything wrong with me?" Apex hesitated to answer that question, sometimes regretting how his mind refused to stop seeing what it saw, but as he looked at Greer he couldn't detect any poisons in her system. The panther gave his head a small shake.

"Then please …" she looked up at him like _that_ and letting out a breath he slipped his arms around Greer and lifted her out of the bed. He was tensed at first, unsure if Greer was still mad at him, but from the way she curled herself against him, how she grabbed his fur, her claws running through it, he relaxed and headed out of the lab before Hank could say otherwise.

It was still early enough for just a bit of light to filter into the Mansion and arriving to their room, Apex made a beeline for the bed. But then his eyes caught sight of the suitcase and he paused for a moment. He wondered whether bringing her back here would make her feel better, or if he should have brought her someplace else.

"Colton, what's wrong?" Greer's tired green eyes were looking up at him and the panther quickly decided that he could think about that later, right now, getting Greer to feel safe and rest was his first priority. Setting her down, he gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face before turning to leave to give Greer her privacy.

"Colton…" Apex stopped, half turned, "Where are you going?"

"I just thought you wanted to be alone." Greer shook her head as she scooted back, Apex watching carefully and slowly, he approached the bed and lay down. He found himself instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist as Greer nuzzled into him, her tail searching out and entwining itself with his own.

"So ... does this mean you're still mad at me?" Greer pursed her lips and glared up at Colton for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I'm too tired to be mad right now ... snuggle now ... mad later." Apex couldn't help but smirk a little and gently nuzzled her cheek as the tigress snuggled into his shoulder.

"Why does this crap keep happening to me..." Greer sounded exhausted and Apex felt his ears lower. He didn't know who was responsible, but he was certain that _he_ was the reason these things kept happening to Greer. He knew it ... and he hated it. "And you ... you scared the crap out of me." Apex gave a self-loathed growl but it cut out when Greer gave him a gentle kiss on the muzzle and just like that, she took a few more deep breaths and was out.

"Are you sure we can't just go back?" Greer kicked a rock with her foot. She'd woken up still pretty sore but smiling as she saw that Colton had brought her what looked like half the kitchen for breakfast ... well lunch actually. Looked like she'd been pretty out of it. But as soon as Colton had ensured Greer had eaten _almost_ everything he'd brought her (something about 'healing fatigue') he'd grimly taken her back to the forest. He wanted to hear what had happened and Greer had slowly pieced together what she could remember.

Twice.

The first time she'd struggled to piece the flashes of memory together, jumping back and forth between what she could remember. The second time had been better, with new pieces fitting in. Now it seemed, Colton wanted it full and wouldn't let her go back to their very comfortable bed until he finished interrogating her.

"You know you have a real funny way of comforting someone." Greer's grumble went unnoticed it seemed.

"One more time." Greer tried giving what Jean teasingly referred to as 'kitten eyes' but for once that didn't get him to crack as the panther stood like a dark monolith waiting for her to replay what had happened.

"Fine," Greer slid some hair behind her ear as her tail thumped on the grass, "But I'm getting tired. I'm not gonna do this all day," Greer somehow mixed a growl in with her huff. Something she was getting better at, "Now ... like I said, I was headed out to the shack,"

"At a full run."

"Right, I was ... running and I got like - I dunno ... three miles in and -

"3.3 miles in."

"I'm sorry am I telling this story or what?" Greer crossed her arms as her tail twitched. Taking the silence as a sign of no further interruptions, the tigress continued.

"Like I was saying ..." Greer gave Colton a small scowl, "I was running and then something ... I dunno bit me."

"The poison d -" Apex actually stopped talking at the look on Greer's face and crossed his arms.

" _So the dart hit me_ ," Greer growled, "and I got about another mile before things start getting fuzzy. I can't remember seeing anything out of place but ... I can definitely remember the feeling." she rubbed her palm against her chest over her t-shirt. Spring had officially taken over but at the moment Greer felt rather cold. Her fur fluffed up a bit on reflex as she hugged herself. Apex saw the discomfort on the tigress' face and dropping his calculating demeanor, came over to wrap his arms around her.

Greer just leaned against her panther for a few minutes, her eyes closed as her mind relaxed, when she started talking again just above a whisper.

"I felt ... scared ... like - like I had to get away from something ... he said he was impressed ... I tried getting up and -"

Apex's eyes flashed open and he pulled back from Greer who looked a bit surprised at his sudden break.

"Who said?" That hard look was back on Colton's muzzle.

"Who said what?" Greer wrinkled her brow a little.

"You said someone was impressed. Who?"

"I - I did?" Colton's gaze answered that and Greer's ears slowly pinned back, "I mean ... wait - yea. I can almost ..." Greer felt like she was trying to recall a dream, just out of her grasp.

"Focus Greer. What can you remember ... anything. It doesn't matter how small."

Greer lowered her head as she closed her eyes, trying to focus ... what had she heard ...

"Russian." Greer looked up at Colton, her gaze as focused as his.

"He sounded Russian."

* * *

Greer slowed as the two felines reached the patio that stretched out across the rear of the Mansion as she saw the mass of students and teachers inside. It looked like classes had just been let out. Apex could feel the hesitation ... the anxiety as it radiated off of Greer. He was supposed to be the one that was distant ... not Greer.

Greer meanwhile had been a bit lost in thought as she watched everyone go about their lives, not having to worry about possible russian sounding killers trying to kill them ... or boyfriends that worked as black ops ... so she was surprised when she found herself wrapped in dark warmth and a nuzzle to her cheek. She certainly didn't fight it as the tail she hadn't known had been wrapped tensley around her leg slowly unfurled.

"What was that for?" Greer pulled back a bit.

"I just ... want you to feel safe." Apex felt some relief as he saw the small smile on Greer's face and she went on her toes to give him a kiss.

"C'mon ... let's get inside." Greer took a steadying breath and slid open the doors to the kitchen to a chorus of friendly and relieved yells. Giving Colton one more look that clearly wished he'd just taken her back upstairs, Greer was whisked off by her friends.

* * *

Greer did her best to get back into a normal schedule. It took a few days of heavy sleeping but eventually she was back to feeling like herself again. Jubilee had even taken her up on her offer and was helping with gymnastics, the talk being that next year the school would enter into competitions.

Greer had also made sure that Colton did the same, though the scolding he'd received from his 'professors' as a result of the classes he'd missed had easily been one of the funniest things she'd seen in a while.

"Well?" Colton and Greer had been dozing in one of the lesser used social rooms in a large patch of sunlight, the panther stretched out and Greer resting her head on his flank, when the panther had opened a wary eye to find Ororo and Betsy looking rather upset.

"Hey guys ... ummm ... what's up?" Greer pulled out her earbuds and gave the two a cautious look but they didn't change their expressions.

"We're not here about you Greer. We're here for _this_ one." Greer's eyebrows went straight up as she looked over her shoulder to get a better look at Colton who was giving both women one of his patented stares. Stupid muzzle made him hard to read.

"And what did _that_ one do?" The tigress tried keeping her tone serious as she looked between her two friends and the still panther.

"He's missed two of my classes," Jean gave a very close approximation of a growl.

"And _three_ of mine." Someplace outside a small thunder roiled, which was surprising, seeing as how sunny it was. Apex meanwhile let out a slight rumble of his own.

"I've handed in all my assignments." Apex had been studious in making sure he wouldn't fall behind in his work and failed to see what all the fuss was about. This had been the first time in days he'd let Greer force him to take some time off and just when he'd started to appreciate it ... this.

"That is not the point," Ororo had her queen voice going, "you committed yourself to being a student here. And students need to be in class." Jean nodded her head sharply in agreement. Apex looked between the two a couple times before putting his arms back under himself, and with a small grumble from the tigress that had been using him as a pillow, slowly raised himself off of the floor until he was towering over the two teachers. Jean's scent changed but Ororo simply looked at him even harder.

"You want to be in our classes? Then you need to **_be_** in our classes. It's either that or fail." Greer saw Jean steal herself a bit and look up at Colton along with Ororo. Apex meanwhile seemed to be strongly considering his options. She knew that while he hadn't said as much, Colton really did enjoy the classes he'd been taking. Or at least he rarely shut up about some new thing he'd learned or what there was left to learn or ... well he liked the classes. But it was rare that someone ... well anyone really ... ever challenged Colton on anything.

Greer just stayed where she was watching the two-on-one staring contest. She kinda wished she had popcorn. But then she saw Colton relax his shoulders a bit.

"What would I need to do?" Greer wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or Jean. Ororo simply smiled a little but kept her regal, reserved demeanor.

"You can start by making up the _in-class_ work that you missed."

"And you're going to be charge of a study group." Jean said it with a smile that she was fairly certain was meant more for her then it was for Colton.

It had tested her self-control to see Colton in the library with the other students as he made up his work, taking up an entire table near the back. But their evenings were spent a the shack, Colton working through the data they had collected over these last missions with an entire section of a wall dedicated to connecting it to the attack on Greer.

Greer kept staring at the wall as she worked on the wooden dummy Colton had found. The tigress found it soothing to pound away on the wooden spokes as she tried working out what she was looking at. But after a few hours of beating on the dummy, disassembling and reassembling different firearms and just lounging, she'd walk over and determinedly drag Colton away from whatever he was working on and back towards the Mansion. She was certain if she let him, he'd end up sleeping in the shack too.

"You're not doing anyone any good wearing yourself out." Greer said with her arms crossed as Colton attempted to explain that she could leave him here. "Besides ... you really going to let me walk back through the forest _alone_?" Greer didn't even have to raise an eyebrow before he was on his feet and the two were running back through the night.

A slightly extended, mutual shower later and Greer was gently running her claws through Colton's fur as she rested across his chest until she was satisfied he had finally fallen asleep. The tigress smiled a little and nuzzling into that fuzzy chest she loved so much, Greer took a deep breath and followed suit.

* * *

"Sergei Kravinoff." Apex's rumble filled the main room of the shack.

"We talkin' Kraven ... as in the Hunter?" Logan sounded skeptical as the panther simply nodded his head. Greer sat across from Logan as Apex stood by the wall that held the gathered intelligence. He could tell the older feral wasn't convinced. After all, there was no previous indication that Kraven had any interest in mutants and his previous clashes had focused on Spider-Man.

It had taken him a week, but he was confident.

"The poison that was used on on Greer was the Onaye poison. Used traditionally by North African tribes for hunting large game and predators." Greer growled a little, both at the memory and the comparison. "The smell that covered the area around Greer ... and the bear that attacked me,"

"Wait - you got attacked by a bear? When!" Greer was half-way out of her chair when Logan held a hand out to calm the alarmed tigress. She looked at Logan with disbelief for a few seconds before turning back to Colton and slowly sank back down onto the metal chair.

"The bear that attacked me had the same scent. After talking to Proudstar, he agrees it matches the description of a Navajo territorial marking. They used it to ward of wolves. That and the shot to hit Greer moving full speed through through the forest at night ... the method points to Kravinoff."

Logan considered things for a moment and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed as he assessed the young man.

"That ain't enough." Apex nodded his head in agreement.

"And there's this." Greer saw him point to a map of Asia and Russia, another of Africa, with a few lines drawn out of it to other pieces of intel.

"I don't get it ..." Greer tilted her head a little as she tried to catch what Colton was showing them and Logan seemed to be in the same boat.

"It's what's not there. Every four to six weeks, a report of some illegal poaching was reported over the last ten years. And now ... nothing."

"But how you know it was Kravinoff?" Logan questioned, barely glancing up as he shuffled through the intel again ... looking more closely this time and double checking everything in front of him.

"I don't. But the type of kills and the breaks occurring while he was imprisoned point to him. He has never gone this long without a kill. And he feeds on the notoriety as much as the hunt. He wants people to know he's the best." Logan's eyes flicked up to the panther for a moment before he cocked his head to the side, one corner of his mouth tightened.

"So then ... Kravinoff has broken his pattern? How do you know for sure? Maybe they just didn't find the poached animals ..." Greer looked over at Logan, seeing him turn his full attention from the map to Colton ... and then to looked tired - his shoulders drooped a bit, his hands on his hips as he shook his head lightly at her. She almost thought he looked sad for a moment as he let out a deep breath.

"No sweetheart. He's just thinks he found a better trophy." Greer just stared back at Logan for a second before what he said sunk in. The tigress leaned back into her chair, her eyes resting on her furred, clawed hands.

"Oh ..." Apex's ears slowly pinned back at seeing Greer's reaction to what he had found, but Logan kept things on task.

"So, what you gonna do bout this?"

"Guess we tell the X-Men. I mean like Scott or the Professor." Greer said softly, before looking up towards Colton, "Right?"

"No." Apex's rumble wasn't much a surprise to Logan. After all, there was a reason he'd chosen to share all this in the shack and not the briefing room at the Mansion.

Now Greer turned to stand facing her boyfriend.

"Because you want to do this yourself?" Greer had gotten a little distracted at what Logan had said. Someone was hunting her and Colton like ... well like animals. But she should have known better with that being the case. The X-Men would have taken this news and gone out to capture Kraven. Greer knew that 'capturing' isn't what Colton had in mind.

"You got this kid, or you want back up?" Logan asked as he leaned his hip against the large metal table. He'd heard stories about Kraven from Parker ... shouldn't take long for X-Force to scratch his pompous ass.

"We're not going after him." Colton sounded distant when he spoke but that didn't lessen the impact.

"What?!" Greer and Logan practically yelled at the same time. Though her's was one of disbelief and his more of a growl. Apex took a deep breath ... he'd thought about this carefully.

"I don't think it's coincidence that this happened. Now. Just when we're getting close."

"This Russian prick took a shot at our girl. You really just gonna let that slide?" Logan growled, his own protective edge coming out. Apex controlled the urge to growl right back, settling for his tail to thrash behind him.

"Kraven is a tool. A distraction. We stay focused ... we take out Weapon X and whoever is backing them."

"Ummm ... That might sounds ... tactical but - I'd really like to _not_ get shot again. Or hunted at all ... actually." Greer tried to keep her voice level, seeing as how neither one of the guys seemed to be quite as shaken as she was at the news they were just going to let Kraven go. Apex's tone softened as he turned to the worried tigress.

"Kraven isn't after you." Greer actually barked out a laugh, but cut out as she saw Colton was serious.

"I'm sorry did - did you miss the part where I was shot, poisoned and almost died? Cause I'm pretty sure that was like ... a week ago." Greer had her fists at her sides, her face now matching Logan's.

"If Kraven wanted you dead ... you'd be dead. That's a fact. It's me he wants." Apex's growl had returned.

"That's - there's no way he can -" Greer looked to Logan for support but he tipped his head in agreement.

"He's right, Tigger. No two ways about ... you standing here is proof." Greer just dropped her hands in exacerbation and rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"So then what's the plan?" Logan was back to looking over the intel both spread over the table and the wall.

"We stay on them. With Oyama eliminated they'll need to refocus their efforts. They're off balance ... and so we'll take advantage." Apex and Logan silently agreed but Greer wasn't satisfied.

"And what about Kraven?" Apex let out a low rumble.

"If Kraven wants to hunt me ... fine. I'll kill him and move on." Greer just stared at Colton. He gave off no unease ... no hesitation ... no fear that someone was out there trying to kill him. It unnerved her a little and had her quiet as the three of them headed out and back towards the shack, the two felines a few yards behind Logan. It was about a mile in that Greer finally figured out what was really bothering her.

"You really think Kraven is going to come after you?" Apex kept his eyes fixed ahead, though he was taking in their surroundings constantly.

"I do." Greer took a breath to steady herself.

"Fine ... then I'm staying with you. You need me." Greer felt some of the frustrations from when Colton had been gone returning, "And I don't care if you have a problem with me being back on X-Force. I've been training and I can take it. I won't be left behind aga -"

"I agree."

"No, don't you dare - wait what?" Greer stopped cold mid-rant, her body still facing forwards while her head snapped to look up at Colton. Logan had to cover his mouth to stop the snicker and thought it best to just keep going. Let the kids figure their own drama out.

"Wait… you mean…I… REALLY?" Colton winced a little at the pitch Greer hit and the tigress tried to reclaim some dignity and quickly gathered herself, "I mean ... really?" Despite the calm tone, Greer's fur had yet to settle.

"Yes ... really. Clearly leaving you behind isn't an option anymore. So you're back on X-Force." Colton never thought he'd have the urge to groan and smile at the same time as the tigress's face broke into the most radiant of smiles, her tail instantly curling while her ears perking straight up ... right before her eyes slanted and she crossed her arms.

"OK ... As much as I'm positively delighted that you've finally accepted what I've been saying for _weeks_ … What's the catch?" her tail gave a suspicious thump on the concrete floor.

"Catch?" Greer raised an eyebrow at Colton's answer.

"Don't be coy with me. I know you well enough, so just tell me." and the panther smirked. Greer always caught on fast.

"Well for starters, you'll be working at my side and ONLY my side." Greer shrugged. That had always been what she'd wanted anyway.

"I think I can live with that." Apex stepped toward the tigress so that the two felines were standing only a few feet apart, making Greer tilt her head slightly.

"Secondly, just because you're back on the team doesn't mean we lose momentum on your training or classes. I expect the same level of commitment from you as if you're still training to build yourself up." Greer nodded seriously.

"Done. Anything else?"

"Lastly, I want you to stop your diet. It doesn't benefit you. You're body has more demands than someone like Jean's . If you want to eat clean, I'll help you. Are we clear?" Colton watched carefully as she considered.

"How about ... we settle on two out of three?" Greer slipped her arms around Colton's waist, though he seemed to try and keep her focused.

"Greer -"

"Hey, you want me fitting into that ridiculous uniform? Then leave me and my diet alone. Besides ... I look fantastic. Right?" She grinned giving a quick kiss on the muzzle. Apex felt the low purr coming from the tigress and suddenly she found herself backed against a tree as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, catching her by surprise. She hadn't taken into account how worried Apex had been ... how relieved he was to have her back. Seemed he was done holding that in.

"Hold - hold on ..." Greer said breathlessly, her hands trying to push back to get a little separation and succeeding ... barely.

"What?" Greer shivered at the rumble she felt. She swore she felt the table shake.

"If ... if we're making deals, they're are some things I'd like to propose ..."

* * *

The next morning happened to be Saturday and Jean raised an eyebrow as the humming tigress moved about the kitchen, refilling her mug as her tail was practically swaying back and forth behind her. Jean noted Greer was a bit more dressed up ... well actually the fact she wasn't standing there in gym clothes was an improvement itself.

"What's gotten into you?" Jean asked calmly as she took a sip of her own morning coffee. Really she was glad to see her friend in such a good mood. Between the intense attitude and her ending up in the infirmary ... well it was good seeing her like this. Course that didn't mean she could get away without a good teasing.

"What are you talking about?" Greer asked cheerfully as she leaned against the large island.

"You mean aside from the prancing?"

"I am not prancing." Greer frowned a little and very consciously tucked her tail against the island. Jean just smiled a little.

"Well first of all, you're back to dressing like you've seen the inside of something besides lululemon. And more importantly, you don't look like you're going to take my head off. Which is even more unlike you recently. Mind explaining?" Greer felt a little bad about Jean being right but could only smirk.

"Remember my little complaint about Colton being a tad overprotective?"

"More like your serenade," Jean mumbled sarcastically and Greer narrowed her eyes before continuing.

"Well we worked something out."

"You did?"

"Yep," Greer's smirk turned into a smile as her ears perked up and looking over her shoulder she saw Colton coming down the hallway, dressed and ready to go on their 'date day.'

"I'll talk to you later Jean. Dinner later?" Jean could only smile back at her friend and nod her head as she watched Greer _prance_ down the hallway and slip an arm around Colton as he did the same. Jean gave a content sigh and got up in search of her own boyfriend.

Seemed like things were getting back to normal.


	14. Complex Creatures

**_Cheshire, Canuckle, Retro ... you make the writing all worth while. I know I've slowed down a bunch when it comes to posts but Ill keep working and you three just keep reviewing._**

 ** _Canuckle - I learn from the best. You're work is always so fleshed out and one of the ways you do that is with ... research. Boring ... tedious ... research. But it makes it all worthwhile when someone appreciates it : ) And yea, need a bit of fuzziness for the felines. And ... well Greer won't have to be growly alone for long ; )_**

 ** _Cheshire - yea, I'd keep an eye on Kraven too. But you know Colton, if he can kill it ... what's there to worry about?_**

* * *

Another week had gone by, and with it March turned April, Spring covering the ground of Xavier's academy and the surrounding forest. Apex had set up him and Greer on the deck in an attempt to get some early morning sunshine before classes.

The pair were eating breakfast slowly, Apex eyeing Greer's choice of 'diet' critically but otherwise staying quite about it, though Greer's head was clearly someplace else entirely. She hardly noticed when Colton finally slipped his tail around her's under the table ... he was certain that would be a sure fire distraction.

"Greer -" he said, trying to capture her attention, but it wasn't enough. It took two more times and a deeper rumble to get her to blink out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry," and Apex relaxed a little when her striped tail curled around his firmly. But the next thing she said had his claws sink into the table in surprise.

"Can you teach me how to throw knives? I was watching Widow a while back, and she threw knives. I should know how too." He blinked and simply stared at Greer as she looked as if she'd asked him to teach her how to solve a particularly hard crossword. Letting out a short rumble he pushed back from his plate, earning a surprised look from Greer.

"Colton - what is it? What's wrong?" Greer reached out and covered her boyfriend's closed fist as he frowned at the table.

"This isn't supposed to be a good thing Greer. You rejoining the team." Now it was the tigress' turn to frown a little.

"Hey, we are _not_ doing this again. I'm on the team." Apex shook his muzzle and turned to look at Greer.

"I know that. I just - this wasn't what I wanted." Apex had never wanted to have to teach Greer how to shoot a gun ... snap a neck ... hunt for killers. He'd started all of this to ensure she'd never have to do any of those things and now ... now here she was asking him to teach her to throw _knives_.

"Not what you wanted?" and Greer frowned a little. "Colton, we're out fighting bad guys all the time. I think it's a pretty practical for me to learn."

Apex rublmed.

"It's not practical," and the panther knew immediately he should be more careful with his choice of wording when Greer narrowed her eyes.

"Greer…" and Apex brought himself to wrap his hands around Greer's again.

"You have claws, fangs, enhanced strength speed, agility, feral state and accelerated healing. You don't _need_ to learn how to throw knives." that seemed to get Greer to raise an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the side of her lips.

"So you're basically saying I'm more powerful than Black Widow…" she drawled, purring slightly. Apex nodded and just as he thought he'd evaded a potential disaster, Greer shook her head and leaned back against her chair.

"Nice try, but if we are going by that logic, why did you train me to use a gun?" the tigress demanded, her smirk now an expectant scowl and Apex sighed.

"That was a mistake on my part." he admitted and that got Greer to pause.

"So you're saying I'm crap at using weapons." Apex shook his head again.

"Then what is it then?" Greer asked coolyand the panther could only stare at her.

There was a pause and the tigress relented by tossing her hands into the air.

"Fine whatever. You know what, let's just hit the gym, I could use the training." she grumbled before getting out of her seat. Apex watched her go before reluctantly following. This was going to be a very uncomfortable training session.

* * *

"C'mon Logan you gonna do it or not?" Greer glanced down at the Danger Room below where Colton was finishing up getting their guns assembled. How did he get those in there all the time ...

"Not necessary Tigger." Logan grumbled as he was in the process of setting up the cache of simulations. Seeing as how he was the only one without restrictions built into his sims, Logan was the only one Apex could go to with any sort of confidence to oversee his training when he wanted to be in the dark in terms of what to expect. And Greer wasn't letting him focus.

"What do you mean, 'Not necessary?' Of course it's necessary. This psycho is trying to _hunt_ us," Logan raised an eyebrow which Greer didn't appreciate, "Fine him. Whatever. Can you just do it?" The tigress' tail thumped the ground as if her agitation wasn't evident. In a surprising move of self-control, Logan pushed off the controls to look at her.

"You think he hasn't ran through this already? Besides he's one of Web-Head's bad guys - he ain't that big a deal, Tigger. Just likes to think he is." Logan turned back to finish up.

"Just do it Logan." The older feral turned to growl but all he saw was the tip of a stripped tail as she headed down to join Colton. Logan grumbled for a few seconds as he plugged a variable into what he'd already set up.

"This is why I don't date women in this place." Logan growled to himself before flipping the switch, the lights in the Danger Room below darkening briefly before shimmering. Logan had his hands over the controls as the simulation began below.

...

As much as Apex was loathe to admit it ... Greer was handling herself well. While she might have not been where he'd preferred physically, there was no denying these last weeks of training had paid off. Regardless of the simulation, Greer performed. Stealth ... Hand to hand ... Assault ... Weaponry ... It was fluid and it was effective. Brotherhood, Screamers, Friends of Humanity, rogue Weapon X agents ... they took them all.

But she still wouldn't kill.

And if he was completely honest with himself ... it was a relief. At least that part of Greer remained intact.

There was just one thing that he did _not_ appreciate.

The Danger Room kept its normal appearance, the only change being the raised sections of the floor creating a series of low and high grounds. He'd been engaged with a soldier from The Right while Greer was to his left breaking down members of U-Men, when his ears swiveled ... suddenly the Right disciple looked around for the panther only to stop mid-step and glance down in confusion at the darts lodged into his chest before dropping onto his back, convulsing for a few moments before dying.

Apex tore his way through two more assailants, following the path the knife must have taken and judging from the trajectory ... the panther tumbled to his left, never stopping his approach as gunfire rained down from the plateau his target had taken. Leaping the distance, Apex felt his claws sink into the metal as he began his ascent. Above him, a feral roar rose in challenge, the sound of a machete being drawn from its scabbard. But as he looked down to hack at his prey ... there was nothing there.

He took a few steps back, clearly confused ... and turned just in time to raise the machete and save his face. But that was the only thing he did right. Apex blocked the next blow and snapped the humerus. When he reached for his sidearm Apex was faster, sinking his claws into the shoulder ... and ripping the arm off. He only kicked Kraven's head off because he thought it bouncing off the observation rooms glass would make his point.

"I told you I could handle him."

Greer had been looking at Kraven's head with a bit of a shiver until she heard Apex's growl and Logan finally shut down the program. That had been the _third_ Kraven he had dismembered and honestly it was just starting to annoy him having to stop what he was doing and kill him. He'd tried simply ignoring the first one but Logan had designed it so Kraven made that difficult to do. So ... he'd taken to removing his head.

Greer looked over at Colton and quickly reclaimed her demeanor, crossing her arms as she cocked a hip.

"Don't look at me like that. We both know that if there was some psycho hunting me you'd toss him at me ... worse probably." Apex eyed Greer's tail flick but this was completely unnessarcy. He had other things to focus on besides some delusional second-rate hunter. Lucky for both felines, Logan was there to play referee.

"You really need to see that again Tigger? Not sure if you were payin' close enough attention." Logan punted 'Kraven's' head across the Danger Room as it dissapated mid-air, "Want me to give Kraven superpowers this time? Think it'd help him?"

Greer glowered at her mentor but he'd already turned his attention to the frustrated panther.

"It's like stretching, kid. Now and again you gotta take a minute just to keep loose." Apex huffed in response as he kept his eyes locked on Greer who seemed to be very interested in something on the ground. Logan looked between the two felines and tossed his hands up, reaching into his back pocket for a cigar. Kid had asked for the morning and damn if he wasn't goin' to get some of his own shit done before he had class that afternoon.

"Let you two figure it out. Try not to shred any of the furniture while you do." Logan lit up his cigar mid-turn and headed towards the exit, missing the look Greer shot him as the fur on her tail stood on end. She'd been depending on Logan to back her up and instead all he'd done was leave her with a rumbling panther. And speaking of rumbling panthers ...

Greer shot a look over at Colton as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She was still angry at the big fuzzfaced idiot for not taking Kraven seriously ... but unsure of how to approach it.

Apex meanwhile couldn't understand what had Greer so focused on Kraven. He could be hunted down at any time. They knew it was him. He was confident. And if Kraven ever decided to fight him face to face ... well he'd remove that head too. Besides, he needed Greer focused on what was coming next. They needed to find and dismantle this group harboring Weapon X. Not bothering with what amounted to a distraction.

All of this passed unspoken between the two felines who instead let the seconds pass in silence. Greer had never had trouble talking to Colton before but after all those days of frustration and distance ... she just didn't know what to say.

"I - I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." Greer tried walking past Colton but stopped when she felt his hand close around her arm.

"Greer I don't want you -"

"What? You don't want me to _what_?" The timber of her growl and the look she was giving him caught Apex slightly off guard and he let his hold on her arm drop.

"That's what I thought." Greer muttered and stalked out of the Danger Room as Apex growled out for another wave.

* * *

Things were tense between Apex and Greer for the rest of the day. She managed to make it through study hour without growling at anyone and he didn't eviscerate any students during his time managing the gym. The rest of the night the two spent in mutual silence if not apart, though Jean could pick up the stream of negative thoughts coming off of her friend even if she wasn't looking for specifics.

Apex went to the library to finish up some work he owed Ororo. He'd thought Greer would stop by before heading upstairs but after today ... he wasn't surprised when she didn't make an appearance. Of course that didn't help to improve his mood. Something the other students that had spent the evening in the library picked up, giving the dour panther a wide space. Everyone of course expect Kitty and Amara.

"What's eating him?" Amara looked up from her bio textbook to glance over at the only person Kitty could be talking about.

"No idea. He's been glaring at everything all day."

"More like ever since he got back from ... well wherever." Kitty whispered as her and Amara shared knowing looks. While most of the student body had only noticed Logan's absence, the two teens had been some of the few students to notice Colton's absence as well. Jean had told them that he'd gone on some 'hunting trip' but that hadn't stopped the two from wondering

"Think we should ... I dunno ... say something?" Amara again looked over at Colton who had pinned his ears back. He was trying to focus but it was getting difficult to ignore the whispers coming from across the room.

"Maybe ... I mean you think him and Greer are fighting?" Kitty couldn't resist good gossip.

"Could be ... do you remember what she was like when he was gone? Not sure I ever saw Greer like that before." Amara's mind went to the image of a threadbare tigress stalking her way past the living room. It had been quite a sight and one usually reserved for Logan.

"Oh - Oh ... maybe she was mad about where he was! Like - Colton went someplace she didn't want him to." Kitty's idea had the two teens heads' together, their bio work clearly forgotten. Each one passing theories back and forth and rising in volume.

"And maybe that's -"

"And maybe that's why rumors don't help anyone pass biology." Colton's rumble got both girls to jump backwards into their seats and look over to see the panther staring straight at them as they quickly locked their eyes back onto their books.

"Sorry." Both whispered timidly, clearly embarrassed at having been caught, while there was a slight scent of smoke in the air from where Amara had singed her seat.

Apex kept his eyes on the two girls for a few more seconds before he let out a huff and went back to work. At first he'd been nervous about the path of conversation the two had been having, the notion that students might note his absence never really occurring to him. But eventually they had gotten so wild in their assumptions that he'd simply wanted them to be quite so he could get back to work on his paper.

A few more minutes passed and he glanced up again at Katherine and Amara. They really cared that he'd left?

Kitty was taking turns trying to memorize the phases of a cell and scolding herself for not remembering about ridiculous feral hearing. How could she forget? Stupid ... stupid ... stu -

"What happened with Greer while I was gone?"

"Holy! -"Kitty's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest at suddenly finding Colton standing right next to their table, ears still flat against his head and tail swaying ponderously behind him. He hadn't meant to scare the two girls who had nearly fallen out of their chairs. He gave them a moment to let their heart rates return to normal.

"Wh - what did you say?" Kitty had her hand over her chest as she looked up at the tall panther.

"You said something about Greer." Kitty and Amara shared a look before turning back to Colton.

"Yea ... well ... she - uh she wasn't -" Amara felt a little awkward but Kitty had recovered a bit faster than her friend.

"We'll tell you all about it. _If_ you tell us where you went last week." Amara's eyebrows went straight up at Kitty's boldness but quickly looked up at Colton to check his reaction. As normal, he was difficult to read, though his tail had a slight twitch to it as he stared down at Katherine.

"Jean already told you where I was." Kitty smiled a little as she shook her head.

"No, Jean told us what you were doing. We wanna know where you were doing it."

"Hunting." Apex interjected.

"Yea ... hunting." Kitty's tone clearly showing her lack of faith in that line. Apex glanced over at Amara who quickly changed her face to match Katherine's determined one. For a moment Apex was reminded of seeing a similar look when he'd see Jubilee question Logan. He'd always wondered why Logan allowed the teen to pester him ... guess he was finding out it might not have been much choice.

But that didn't mean he was about to divulge everything to two gossip hungry teenagers.

"I'll make you a deal." Kitty and Amara sat up a bit straighter. Was he really going to fill them in?

"I'll answer one question from each of you ... if you keep your rumors as off base as usual." Kitty pulled a bit of a face but Amara quickly agreed for the pair. Apex turned to Kitty who seemed to consider things for a moment.

"Three questions each."

"No questions." Apex growled back, Amara now shooting Kitty an angry look.

"Fine ... Fine ... sheesh. Can't blame a girl for trying." Kitty muttered. Apex looked around the room to make sure the rest of the students stopped staring and focused back on their word before taking the extra seat at the girls' table.

"So what do you want to know?" Kitty and Amara shared an excited look and the odd threesome quietly put their heads together.

...

Greer was in the midst of giving the gym's punching bag the most vicious beat down she could dish out when the damn thing stopped swinging as the tigress' ear swiviled towards the entrance. Frustrated, she stopped only to look over her shoulder to see good old fuzz face staring at her. She curled her lip. Stupid fuzz face.

Greer went back to jabbing at the heavy bag. It was late and after Piotr had wished her a goodnight, she'd found herself alone for last twenty minutes or so.

"So am I punching the bag wrong or something. Or maybe you're afraid the bag might swing too hard, hit me and send me into a concussion." Greer mumbled sarcastically but Colton just continued to stare, which seemed to work up the tigress even more.

"Or maybe you still think putting me back on the team is a mistake. Can't keep precious ... fragile ... Greer safe if she's out in the field." Greer switched to kicking and elbowing the bag, earning some creaks from chain holding it up.

"But answer me this smart guy ... how am I going to be working with you if I can't ever catch up to you?" Greer landed a particularly hard shot with a growl.

"I don't want you to catch up to me." Greer bristlsed at Colton's answer, raising her intensity even more.

"Don't want to - Oh so that's what this is? You're afraid I'll out do you?" Greer honestly considered landing her next punch on the panther and not the punching bag.

"That's not what I meant." Greer growled in the back of her throat, not noticing the tint of red at the sides of her vision.

"Well you don't have to worry about me outdoing you cause it's not going to happen. But is it such crime to want to be out there with you? I know how you people talk about me. Little miss assassin Domino thinks I'm some kind of joke. Some wannabe sidekick. And who can blame her ... I'm JUST THE IDIOT WHO SCREWED UP, GOT SHOT AND PARALYZED!" Colton grabbed the shouting Greer's wrists. She struggled for a few moments, snarling and breathing heavily, as he kept staring her in the eye until she looked back. It took some time but Greer calmed down enough for Apex to let go, her arms immediately crossing as she took in the shredded heavy bag, sand steadily pouring onto the floor.

"Crap." Greer scolded herself. Just what she needed ...

Apex didn't notice it and kept his eyes on Greer.

"I don't want you to catch up to me because you are too good to become like me." Apex rumbled, getting her to look away from the bag and back to him.

"I never wanted you too kill, or throw knives, because that's not who you are. And the last time I made you do it, I know it hurt you."

"I was fine." But Apex shook his muzzle at her defiant response.

"Greer, you're not a killer. You're not. You're a hero. And that's not something you should change for me." That got the tigress to stop scowling and drop her hands, ears lowering as she looked up at Colton.

"But you're so … Strong and just badass out in the field. Everybody knows you can handle the job. And me? I'm like that annoying girlfriend you allow to tag along."

Apex shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist before bunting her on the forehead.

"I'm not strong alone." he rumbled and Greer sighed before smirking slightly.

"Never knew you could sweet talk like that," she purred.

"What's 'sweet talk?'" Greer's smirk widened and she shook her head a little and just nuzzled a bit harder into his chest.

"Don't worry about it." Greer laughed a little before putting her hands onto Colton's chest to get herself a little separation.

"OK ... You don't have to to teach me how to throw knives but please ... give me a chance to actually _do_ something." Apex rumbled.

"Fine ... so long as you won't try fighting Sabertooth on your own again." Greer's ears turned straight up before sliding back as she lowered her eyes a bit guilty.

"So ... you watched the tapes huh?" Apex just rumbled an affirmative. But Greer closed her hands into fists and glared back up at her boyfriend.

"Well don't leave me behind anymore and I won't have to fight psychos on my own for practice. Alright?" Apex tried not to sigh in frustration. He'd watched the footage and seen the state Greer had been in after she'd taken on Creed. He'd considered locking her personal codes but reconsidered when he thought of the fallout. He was trying to improve things with her after all.

"Alright." Greer narrowed her eyes a bit as she judged his answer before snuggling herself back into his chest.

"And I did pretty damn well if I may say so myself." Greer muttered as she looked over at the pile of sand and let out a sigh.

"Think I gotta clean that up." Greer moved to pull away from Colton and let out a little yelp as she found herself off the floor and back in his arms.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow." The tigress' fur stood on end a little as a shiver went up her tail at the sound of Colton's growl.

"Oh ... so - what are you doing tonight?" Greer whispered as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"I think ... I'd rather show you." Greer's smile widened as she let Colton lead her from the gym.

* * *

The rest of the week went by and by all accounts, Greer had rarely been in a better mood. She was back to having relaxed mornings with her boyfriend, lunch with Jean and Ororo, her study hours were now fully booked through finals, and she spent her nights training with Colton. Sometimes in the Danger Room, one night even out in the forest. But it had been a session in the Danger Room that had her in a good mood this afternoon. She'd finally figured out how to spice up her gymnastics class.

So as the tigress came down the hall that Thursday afternoon with a conspiratorial smile, it was to find the confused faces of Rogue, Kitty, Tabitha, Ilyana, Monet, Paige, Dani and Hisako that turned at her arrival, waiting for her in the Danger Room. Sometimes staff like Rogue or Jean would come for a class and while she usually found it a little distracting, today she was pleased Rogue had decided to stop by. After all ... it had been Marie that had bashed her class as being 'boring.'

"Good, you all got my message." Greer walked confidently over to the console and plugged in the program she'd had Colton help her write the day before.

"Yea but ... why are we in the Danger Room?" Kitty didn't sound too happy. She'd already gone through a Danger Room session with Scott that morning.

"Is there something wrong with the equipment in the gym?" Dani asked before Greer could answer Kitty. She turned her head to focus on Dani when Tabitha spoke up between cracking her gum.

"And why'd you have us wear our training uniforms?" The class of girls glanced down at each other's uniforms at the mention of Greer's instruction on what to wear instead of their usual athletic wear.

"Just hold your questions for now. You'll see - I promise. But first," Greer finished up and picked up a controller from the insert in the console, "let's do some things were all familiar with."

The class turned to see a set of uneven parallel-bars, a vault and balance beam, all next to each other in a perfect imitation of the gym they were used to practicing in.

"Well c'mon ... get to it!" Greer's tail thumped on the floor and with a few confused mutters the girls got to work. Greer walked between the groups, taking the time to point out some things for each one to tighten up or loosen up on. The tigress a perfect balance of cheerleader pep and stern coach. As she watched everyone, she let out a content sigh. Greer had really missed her time teaching gymnastics. After all this time it was one of the few things she still enjoyed from when she was ... well from before.

"What's the big deal ... why'd she drag us in here? We could be doing all this back in the gym." Ilyana grumbled to Kitty as they finished up their circuit on the bars. Greer's ear flicked in their direction and she smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Ilyana," Greer had been waiting impatiently for someone to finally say something. Greer gestured for the class to move a bit to the side and pushing a button on the controller the equipment rearranged itself to line up like some sort of ...

"Wait - an obstacle course? I thought this was gymnastics, not combat training." Dani's comment got a few nods but Greer was still smiling.

"See ... that's exactly where you're wrong." The statement got several confused glances as Greer called out the commands under her classroom setting on the computer.

"Most of you came to this class because you wanted a better chance at surviving Professor Logan's. Well, since you've all been diligently doing your routines, now comes the most important part ...!"

The girls looked around at the sound of the Danger Room coming alive and the next thing they knew, Greer was running full tilt towards the unparallel bars ...

"Application!"

And that's when the bullets started.

"If I wanted to dodge bullets I'd ask Logan for extra credit." Monet muttered.

"Would you shut up." Kitty scolded distractedly, but it was unnecessary as pretty soon, everyone fell silent and just watched.

Greer ran across the mats and slid, flipped and tumbled through the torrent of bullets and leaped onto the bars, spinning once ... twice over the bar before stalling on the third rotation and landing on the higher bar. She was perched there for a moment, tensed on her haunches, before launching herself through the air and landing on the balance beam. Once her feet hit the bar, two men appeared in front of her. Greer looked up at the two with a smile ... and a growl. Somehow managing to maintain her balance, Greer knocked both of her opponents off the bar easily.

"She ... Hey I know that move ..." Dani nudged Hisako and a few other girls whispered in agreement as Greer was now head back towards the group over the mats, this time flipping and twisting her way through a laser grid, until she flipped clear of danger to land in front of the class in a perfect gymnastics pose. Greer looked around, taking some deep breaths to catch her breath, when all the girls started talking at once, the tigress beaming at their excitement.

"So ... who's first?"

The rest of the class was a blast ... if a bit of a mess. The 'bullets' the girls were dodging were actually paintballs and pretty soon the girls were covered in splatters of different colors. Jubilee came by half-way through the class and quickly gave the course a shot, almost making it through unscathed until Rogue pointed out the line of red across her behind from the laser grid.

"Son of a ... outta my way. I'm running it again." Jubilee gave her best imitation of Logan's growl but got yelled to the back of the line. And just when the girls started to get it ... Greer pushed a button on her controller and changed the program. But instead of a moan, the girls just got more determined, practicing with each other to the side as they waited for their turn. Greer actually had to shut down the program to a chorus of yells when they'd gone twenty minutes over and Scott called down from the control booth.

"Oh come on Greer ... give us one more shot at it." Monet spoke for the group.

"Don't worry, the course isn't going anywhere." Greer assured them as they headed towards the showers. She'd come up with the whole thing from all the training she'd put in with Colton. When he'd asked her where she'd learned a certain move, she'd had to actually stop was she was doing to think about it. And then it hit her.

"It better not." Jubilee grumbled as the class headed for their lockers.

Greer however was all smiles.

"Guess my class isn't so 'boring' anymore." Greer purred to herself as she started to strip down, her tail swaying happily all the while.

* * *

There were times Colton found Greer difficult to understand. She would say one thing but then be disappointed when he didn't do another ... and then upset when he pointed that out. Then of course there were those 'social' things she wanted him to do that he just never picked up on as important. But he'd always been able to read the tigress herself. Or so he thought.

Over the next few weeks, Greer was the picture of contentment. She was back to her regular schedule in the library getting students ready for finals season, setting up study groups and checking practice tests. Her gymnastics class was suddenly the talk of the students, with some already asking her when they'd be able to sign up for next year. She and some of the other female staff had taken to going out 'happy hour'-ing on Fridays. And his training with her had improved to the point that he was confident she'd be able to handle herself in the field. The part about them going on dates again was more her idea than his but ... he was OK with that.

Greer was happy again ... excited about things. And yet whenever he'd go to check his tablet, or he'd walk into their room, he'd catch her scent. The tinge of anxiety ... nerves ... mixed in with the typical floral spice he associated with the tigress. When he mentioned it, Greer had brushed it off.

"You're imagining things. I'm not _nervous_ about anything. I mean besides for Jean cooking tomorrow night ... that has me a little nervous." Greer's teasing might have changed the subject but Apex hadn't forgotten about it.

But then the time had come that he'd looked up from the tablet and he hadn't even needed to say anything. He could tell that she knew, and without another word Greer had simply slipped on some shoes, grabbed her bag, and headed outside. But then things had gotten even more confusing when her scent had reversed ... now he could tell that her anxiety was in the forefront but the excitement was still there.

And when they'd come back from the mission, exhausted and sore, after they'd showered the mission away, with Greer's tail trailing off the bed as she quickly fell asleep next to him, that mixture of scents were still there ... even now. He'd asked Piotr about it in the gym the next evening while they boxed.

"Greer is zhenshchina my friend. What is there to know?" The Russian took a few jabs at Apex who slipped under the strikes.

"I know that she's a woman. I just don't know how she can be ... tense and happy at the same time." Apex went high, bringing Piotr's hands up before landing a blow to his ribs, forcing Piotr to circle away.

"Hah ... then you most certainly don't know about woman comrade." Peter's eyes slipped from his opponent for a moment as Kitty and Ilyana walked by the ring. "Because if you did, you'd know woman are ..." Piort's hands dropped, Apex took a step back but didn't drop his guard.

"Women are what?" Piotr looked up at the ceiling as he scratched his chin with his wrapped hand.

"Complex ... Yes, women are complex." Piotr nodded with a smile, clearly pleased with his analysis.

Apex just huffed as his tail thumped on the mat. He hadn't needed Piotr to tell him that.


	15. Finally They Meet

**_Canuckle, Cheshire ... I post these chapters with and for you. So as always, thanks for the help and the feedback : )_**

 ** _Rest of you? Take note. Not to mention reviews make the fingers type faster._**

 ** _Decided that I got a bit lost in the day to day and it's definitely time that things start moving forwards. Some of this might still seem a tad repetitive but trust me ... all part of the plan. And I know ... LONG time coming but 7000 words has to mean something right?  
_**

* * *

"I'm afraid I cannot leave here Mr. Kravinoff without something to report. My superiors have been more than patient in light of your ... requests. But that patience is wearing thin. They demand results." She could not believe she was back in this neandrathalian mansion in the middle of nowhere.

Kraven had his back to the tall blond woman. Four months had passed since she had first come to him and brought with her his greatest ambition. Kraven's eyes turned upwards at the numerous screens playing different footage, but with one consistent focus. Pictures, most of them out of focus, showed a large, dark, figure engaged in different kinds of combat with an assortment of enemies and in varied locales. This predator ... Such a hunter ... A true adversary ... If he could simply -

"Mr. Kravinoff." An impatient tone earned a sigh from the broad Russian as his shoulders gave a slight heave.

"I told your intriga that I would hunt their beast. And I have never failed a hunt." Kraven's voice was low and had a slight confident, growl to it. The blond maintained her removed demeanor as she narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. Kraven's arrogance was well known.

"My employers did not come to you for a hunt. They chose you because they believed you best qualified to solve a rather straightforward problem. They leaked the information you requested, sacrificed valuable intelligence and assets, under the belief that you needed time to asses your target. But I am here to refocus you Mr. Kravinoff. This is not a hunt. This is not a game. And you are expected to produce results."

"But it is," Kraven finally turned to face this drone, "it is the greatest hunt. But before a hunt can begin, a true hunter must understand his prey. Its strengths. Weaknesses. Tendencies. Only then can one be prepared for the hunt." Kraven's tone grew more excited with each word. Though it had the opposite affect on his audience. Next time, maybe they'd listen to her. She was certain Ms. Belova would have already taken care of this. She really hated dealing with maniacs.

"I do not expect your employers to understand. Or you ... Ms. Emory." Kraven had a predatory smile as he caught the slight widening of the pupils. The tightening of the mouth. Sharp intake of breath. Surprise ... Fear.

"Or to be more specific, Ms. Elizabeth Emory. Brown graduate. Two years, Oxford and Cambridge. Major in Business and Psychology. MBA from Harvard. Recruited by every top firm in three separate fields including SHIELD, CIA, AIM ... only to disappear four years ago." As Kraven had spoken, he had slowly walked his way around the massive oak desk that had separated himself and Ms. Emory until now he stood right in front of her, that smile still on his face.

"You see Ms. Emory, one must know everything before a hunt." Kraven whispered and for the first time Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine. Her security detail had been left by the car. Kraven's psych evaluation had suggested her engaging him alone ... that other men present could be seen as a challenge or trigger for unnecessary aggression. But as the broad Russian slowly prowled around her, Elizabeth didn't really give a damn about evaluations. Especially when said Russian reached out to take the tip of her hair and breath in her scent.

Elizabeth fought the urge to slap away his hand. She was determined to regain control over this situation. Kravinoff wasn't the most dangerous or the deranged person she'd been sent to deal with on her employers behalf. Steeling herself, Elizabeth pivoted to face the smiling hunter.

"Mr. Kravioff -"

"Kraven." Elizabeth paused for only a moment at his growl.

"Kraven ... I assure you, you are not the first maniac to threaten me. And let me be quite clear," Elizabeth took a step closer, with her heels bringing the two almost eye to eye, "You do not scare me. None of your kind do. Now are you going to do the job assigned to you or am I speaking to the wrong man?"

Kraven's eyes seemed to harden for a moment, his smile almost faltering, but only for a moment.

"You're lying."

"I am -"

"You are afraid Ms. Emory. Because the sheep is always afraid of what it cannot control." Kraven almost sounded like ... like he was purring.

"I am _not_ afraid." Elizabeth hissed.

"Then tell me ... why do you sleep with the lights on?"

...

The steady click of Elizabeth's heels seemed to follow her as she made her way through the stone halls of the Balkan castle. As much as she wished to sprint out of this place, Elizabeth knew the importance of appearances. Even - no ... especially when put on the defensive.

He knew where she lived ... He knew everything about her ... That was supposed to be impossible ... He knew where she lived ... She wasn't safe ... Get a hold of yourself! Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in self-anger. She knew what she had to do ... the only question was how she was going to come out of it in the end.

Hector, her guard, didn't say anything as he opened the door to the Range Rover and she climbed into the backseat. Finally alone, Elizabeth placed her head in her hands, granting herself just a few seconds to recover. But then it was a brief shake of the head, a check of her makeup and hair, a steadying breath ... and she was back.

Pulling out the phone she always carried on her, the one with only a single number, Elizabeth pressed the button and took a steadying breath.

"It's Ms. Emory. Kraven the Hunter is on task and on schedule. He has made another request ..."

* * *

"We'll meet on Tuesday. After dinner at 20 hundred hours. Same place. Make sure you bring what you need." Apex rumbled as he got up from the table and gathered his supplies. It had been a productive hour. Just a few more and the team would be prepared.

"Any questions?" The panther glanced around the table and slowly one member raised his hand.

"Umm ... what time is 20 hundred?"

"He mean's 8 pm. You're such an idiot Sam." Kitty rolled her eyes as the blond teen quickly looked to see Amara give an amused shake of her head and he gave Kitty an irritated look. He'd only joined this study group cause he knew Amara was in it. Had he knows that the giant-panther-...thing was part of it he'd have thought of another way to get close to her.

"Well he could have just said that!" Sam yelled before cringing at the amount of hushes tossed his direction by the other students in the crowded library. Finals were only a month away and the smarter students were getting ready for the most dreaded two weeks of the year.

Apex meanwhile rolled his shoulders and let out a sigh. Greer had forbade him from doing anything 'unseemly' towards Sam. It wasn't like he intended to kill him or anything. Just scare him out of the school. He brought nothing to the group and worse distracted Amara.

"Tuesday. At 8." Apex got tired nods from Katherine and Amara and met Sam's glower with one of his own until the teen decided to look elsewhere.

Apex headed straight upstairs, Greer picking her head up from her computer as he walked into their room. She'd been busy flipping between video from her class and a sale at Bloomingdales. After their last mission together, Greer had felt the need for retail therapy.

"Hey, how was your study group?" Greer asked brightly. She still couldn't believe Ororo had actually held Colton to this. The smile she got from being on the jet and X-Force thinking he was reviewing intel while she knew he was reading an assignment from Jean ... it seriously tested her self-control.

"Fine." Greer watched as Colton dropped his bag and went straight for his dresser. His ears were flat and muzzle pointed down ... tail a slight twitch at the end.

'Uh oh.' Greer slowly closed at her computer and took one look at what the panther was grabbing and she was off the bed and headed for her own dresser as Apex was just finishing up and grabbing a bag.

"What're you doing?" Apex raised an eyebrow as he saw Greer's pants on the ground next to the t-shirt she'd just been wearing.

"Same thing you are. Gym time." Greer said distractedly as she threaded her tail through the hole in her yoga pants and quickly slipped on her Nikes. Apex had been ready to head right back downstairs but as Greer was finishing up putting her mane of hair into a ponytail ... he suddenly had another idea.

"Or we could stay here." Greer looked up slowly at the growl ... she knew that growl.

"Tempting ..." Greer's tail swayed a little behind her as she took on a thoughtful look, but with a quick move she was under and around Colton and heading towards the door, "but you need to destress and I actually have some more things to do tonight." She called over her shoulder. She heard the muffled thump of Apex's tail on the carpeted floor as he let out a bit of a growl.

"Oh come on fuzzface. Maybe if we get in a good workout ... I'll need a shower." Apex's ears turned up and he looked to see a smile on Greer's face. With a smirk, he followed the tigress downstairs.

* * *

Greer had two kinds of nightmares. The bad ones she could cope with, they had to end eventually. And then there were the good ones. The terrible ones were always the good ones. In her terrible dreams, everything was fine. Greer still looks like Greer. She was still in high school. Or she was in college just sitting with her roommate. She was moving into her first apartment. None of the last five years ever happened. Everything was normal, typical and fine.

This time she was walking to class with some friends. They had a big test coming up. One of them was complaining about their parents.

She was human. She was happy. Everything was alright.

CLICK

Now she was running ... She was running as fast as her two legs could carry her ...

She had to get away ... Someone ... He was getting closer ... Whispers in an accent ...

Greer tried to pick up her speed ... Her She wasn't safe ... Hunted ... She was being hunted!

CLICK

Greer froze. That noise ... Someone was getting ready to fire ... at her!

She somehow could feel the scope finding her ... No! She they were wrong! She had to tell them!

Greer tried turning but suddenly she was on all fours. Greer turned her head to see what - she was a tiger ... paws ... muzzle ... she - she couldn't get up!

She somehow could feel the scope finding her ... No! They were making a mistake! She had to tell them!

Greer tried turning but let out a gasp as she found herself naked ... where were her clothes? She groaned as her body hurt and she suddenly she was flung down on all fours and no matter what she did, she couldn't get back up. Greer turned her head to look for anything that could help her – But what she saw earned a mournful roar from her … she was a tiger ... paws ... muzzle ... and she - she couldn't get up!

She felt the scope come to rest on her.

She couldn't move!

They were going to fi -

"NO!" Greer almost sprung straight out of the bed had it not been for the strong arm that caught her around the chest, her hair whiplashing along with the rest of her as she sat gasping.

"I - I'm not ... there was ..." Greer felt like her chest was burning ... her eyes darting everywhere as the strongest urge to just run coursed through her body. She wasn't safe ... there was a hunter he - she had to run ... she had to-

"I'm here. You're safe." Greer turned at the rumble that came from next to her and Apex could tell Greer wasn't really seeing him. She was still back in her dream. Her thrashing had just woken him up moments before her attempted leap from bed. She was shaking.

"You're safe Greer. It was a dream." Apex brought a hand to bring Greer closer to him and slowly ... she let him bring her to his chest.

"A - a dream?" Greer said slowly, "A dream ..." suddenly sounding exhausted. Apex simply rumbled low and slowly lowered himself back onto the mattress, bring the tigress with him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Safe ..." Greer mumbled sleeply, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself and nuzzled into the cocoon Apex had made for her in his arms.

"Safe." Apex repeated, bringing his muzzle to rest on Greer's head. He felt her body finally relax and after a few more minutes ... drift back to sleep.

"You're safe."

* * *

Greer hugged her knees a little tighter to herself as she just enjoyed the view that the roof could provide. It was crazy how quickly time could pass. Between some successful X-Force missions, workouts and Colton ... well it wasn't until she had checked a calendar that day that she realized an entire four weeks had passed her by.

Though some of those missions ... that time Jimmy had almost bled out on the jet ... Greer gave her head a sharp shake. She wasn't dwelling on things like that. Everyone was fine. They were doing important work. She was helping.

The tigress purred as she closed her eyes, sinking her claws a bit into the tiles, stretching her arms and back, as she basked in the late Spring, setting sun and the way it seemed to soak into her fur. Winter a distant memory. A year ago she would have never admited it but it was a pretty damn good sensation. Greer continued to purr as she felt the last rays of sunlight enter her system. Not stopping until her ears twisted around to the sound of someone call her.

"Hello stranger…" Greer paused before grinning at the familiar crooked eyebrow and that trail of red hair.

"Hey…" and the tigress gestured for her best friend to join her and Jean took a few wobbly steps out of the window before grimacing and deciding to levitate the rest of the way.

"How did you find me?" Greer grinned as Jean took a seat next to her and hooked their arms together. The psychic giving her friend a funny look at the question.

"Really? You were purring! Which I gotta say is still pretty hard to get used to considering how you were -" Jean paused at the look Greer was giving her.

"How I was ..."

"Well not like a recluse or anything. But kind of, you know ... quiet. I mean do you remember that gray sweatshirt? You wouldn't go anyplace without it for weeks. Oh and don't get me started about the time I mentioned that you mewled in your sleep. You didn't talk to me for _days_." Jean teased.

"Oh God don't remind me." Greer groaned as she leaned into Jean's shoulder, to which the red head leaned back and nuzzled in. Greer was easily the best snuggler in the house. The two stayed like that for a while before Jean broke the silence

"See that's the Greer I miss…"

"You know it's getting a bit old with you saying that." Greer rolled her eyes with a grumble. I mean hell ... she'd just gone out with the girls for a movie night just two days ago.

"C'mon you know what I'm talking about. Between your _really_ popular classes, the insane workout sessions and your outrageous bedtimes I - I miss the days where you opted to just stay in our room and we could just ... hang." Jean tossed her arm out before letting it fall.

"Yeah ... I remember those days. The early ones especially when all I wanted to do was hide from everyone..." Greer rubbed a claw over her jeans as her tail curled behind her.

"You mean that wasn't just because you enjoyed the company?' Jean asked in mock offense, causing Greer to grin up at her friend.

"No because you're the only one I didn't feel like a total freak around." Greer muttered. She remembered those days … those first months when her sixteen year old self would just stare at the mirror for hours. Just trying to find a semblance of her old self in that horrible reflection. Behind those fangs and fur and stripes. Never worked of course. It just never registered as _her_ reflection. Jean however recoiled at her friend's statement.

"Hey! You're no freak Greer. Never say that. You're no different than the rest of us just ... fuzzier. Over protective boyfriend and all." Jean nudged the suddenly sullen tigress, earning a grudging smile. Greer still liked hearing someone say that even when she didn't quite believe it herself.

But then Greer took a bit of a shuddering breath and Jean seemed lost for words as her best friend was suddenly on the brink of tears.

"Greer ... Greer what is it?"

"I - I don't know" Jean noticed how her best friend's tail went limp, "Every time I woke up and looked into the mirror it - it was like waking up every morning in hell. Just seeing myself made me feel so ... trapped. And I thought it'd never get better. Like I had no purpose."

"That's awful." Jean wrapped her arm a little tighter around Greer. Her friend rarely opened up about things like this and while she had no clue where it was all coming from she wasn't about to question it. She had spent enough time around Colton to know that he wasn't exactly ... emotional. The fact she couldn't read anything off of him only convincing her of the fact.

"I was so scared that no one would ever want me. I mean my own mum abandoned me. How pathetic was that? And there was this guy Damien," Greer felt her bare her teeth, "He actually convinced me that it wasn't possible for me to ... well you know." Greer muttered suddenly embarrassed. Jean however picked up where her friend's mind was and blushed hard herself.

"Damien, as in that guy from the cruise?" Greer gave a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah. He made me realize that for me to be with anyone they had to actually be OK with someone that's part animal. Not to mention they'd probably have to sacrifice to a life without sex, and well ... kids."

"What? Why?!" Jean sounded distraught. But Greer just shook her head. She'd given this a lot of thought over the years.

"In case you know ... the kid came out like me."

"Headstrong, stubborn and heroic to a fault?" Greer rolled her eyes.

"Half animal."

"But you're not really - "

"So I came to a conclusion that no one would want me and that I just wouldn't try." Greer said matter of factly as Jean paused for a moment and let that sink in.

"Wait ... are you telling me it was -" Jean was clearly counting in her head, "Five, six _years_? There had to have been someone special that turned your head in all that time?" Greer let out a long sigh as an answer.

"No kisses? Hand holding? What about Kurt - he was always sweet on you." Greer raised an eyebrow. Jean had always been a bit well ... prude when it came to stuff like this. Though her sudden concern for Greer's love life was entertaining.

"It just wasn't where my head was. And contrary to popular belief, these days, sex isn't the only thing on my mind." She knew what some of the girls said when they thought she couldn't hear them whenever Colton managed to carry her away. And just to prove her point ...

"Hard to believe _that_ when you and Colton spend so much time in that room together ..." The tigress punched Jean lightly on the shoulder.

"We don't spend _that_ much time ... we don't even _have_ that much time to ourselves ... jeez. Not like I'm the one levitating everything that's not nailed down in an entire _wing_." Greer grumbled, causing Jean to blush to match her hair and suddenly try to shift the focus of the conversation, Greer letting her distract them with Mansion gossip and what they might be doing that summer. Pretty soon the two were laughing again.

"We need more days like this." Jean watched as the sun finally set.

"I agree." Greer had her head in Jean's lap, "Could use some retail therapy the next time around though." and Jean nodded in agreement.

"How about this? Come to my room and I'll do your nails? Like old times?" Greer pushed herself back into a sitting position at Jean's suggestion.

"Don't you mean our room?" Greer asked with a raised eyebrow. Jean just smirked back.

"I'm surprised you even remember living there. Fine then ... our room." and Greer grinned before wrapping her friend in a hug.

* * *

"Hold on ..." Greer checked the chamber and slipped her firearm into the thigh holder. She was grudgingly back in the full piece X-Force armor, having struck a compromise to keep the full body suit for 'active' missions while her preferred two piece suit sat in the Shed. And this ... this was an active mission. Even with being out of the loop for months, Greer knew that the stakes were high. Logan had barely spoken for a week leading up to it. Seemed he had some history with who they were going after.

"Alright, good to go." Greer checked herself over one more time as she knew Colton was doing. Stepping out of the jet, the two felines joined the rest of the group and headed for the abandoned military complex. Jimmy and Fantomex were on point while Domino continued to piss off Logan. Wade was ... well wherever the hell he'd gone off to. Greer tried keeping her distance from the funny smelling mercenary.

"Do you think you could help out on my gymnastics final? I had some ideas ..."

"Focus." Greer looked up at the growl to see the grim panther and made a face.

"Hey," Apex stopped at the hand wrapped around his wrist to look at the tigress, "it's fine." She whispered reassuringly. Apex noted that once again Greer seemed relaxed heading into a mission. Something that he'd picked up on the last time. It was certainly an improvement from the nerves she'd suffer through leading up to missions but ... he wasn't certain this was a good development.

Greer frowned at the rumble she got for a response. She didn't appreciate how Colton could get on missions.

"Don't give me that," Greer went on her toes and bumped foreheads but still no response. Finally she let out a sigh of resignation. "Stay safe. Got it."

"You two having a moment or what?" Greer lowered her head and fought the urge to growl at Domino's taunt.

"Why, you jealous?" Greer snarked back, earning a laugh from the monochrome assassin. The tigress bared her teeth for a moment at her infuriating teammate and with another assuring look at Colton, she jogged after the group. Apex took a moment for himself and was soon to follow.

...

"Cover!" Proudstar yelled from behind the downed pillar as he and Domino braced themselves as the odd assortment of men and women, some clearly from wealth while others looked fresh off the street, fired on X-Force. Fantomex was firing shots from cover ten yards away as Deadpool's banter and Logan's snarls could somehow still be heard over the gunfire as the two fought someplace in the warehouse with Mastodon and Reaper.

"Where the hell is Huntsman!?" Domino yelled out as she fired some shots that of course were lucky enough to find their marks before being forced back into cover.

Apex growled in frustration as bullets ricocheted off the corner he and Greer were still stuck behind. It seemed word had spread that someone was coming after Weapon X assets and a few of them had decided to team up. Huntsman had taken on the role of the leader for this particular group and was the one behind the small army trying to kill them. Or at least that had been what Sauron had said when Apex had torn his wings off. It was just about after that when things had started blowing up.

"Apex ... we need to do something." Greer hissed at the end as a few bullets blasted into the opposite wall. She was close to her haunches and tensed like a spring ... but trapped. They'd barricaded the door they'd come through and the main section of the warehouse was a crossfire of bullets.

Apex just growled in response and checked around the corner. He counted twenty - make that nineteen - targets as Domino managed to get a good shot off. He ducked back behind the corner as more bullets made holes where his head had been.

"Apex we need to help them ... Colton -" Apex held up his hand and cut her off, checking his tracker. There was Deadpool and ... yes there was Logan. Both still alive. The panther took a breath ... closing his eyes as he mapped the room ... Warpath and Domino's location ... Fantomex ... the targets ... and slowly let out the breath. Greer just watched. She knew what Colton looked like when he was coming up with a plan. And sure enough, when those amber eyes flashed open, Greer knew she was right.

"Are you ready?" The tigress nodded at the rumble, holstering her gun as flexed her claws. Those people were being mind-controlled. There was no way she was going to kill them ... hurt them maybe. But not kill. Though her argument for rubber bullets had gotten a laugh. Jerks.

"On three. Stay on my flank." Apex braced himself against the wall and held his hand behind him, Greer just waiting for the signal.

Three ... He was going to shoot the three targets on the northwest catwalk

Two ... Use the container along the east wall to get to the two targets above.

One ... And then use a grenade to -

Greer had been tensed, ready to attack when she almost stumbled catching herself when Colton had frozen ... just as he was about to signal her.

"Apex?" Greer tilted her head away from the wall to try and look at him. His body had relaxed and his head was straight up and looking ahead towards what she thought was the opposite hallway directly across the large space from where they were standing.

"Apex what is it?" Greer was practically yelling as she saw the panther's ears turn to face straight ahead ... and slick straight back.

"Finally."

"Colton!" But he was already gone. Greer watched as Apex ran across the open space, shrugging off the bullets that managed to hit him, and just like that he was crashing through the far door and gone.

"Where the hell is he going?!" Warpath screamed at the confused tigress. Greer could only stare back at him for a moment before giving her head a shake with a growl.

She couldn't leave the team ... but Colton ...

"Shit," Greer took a deep breath and bouncing on the balls of her a few times and next thing she knew, she was running on all fours and tumbling her way across the space, "shit ... shit ... shit ... shit!" Greer launched herself the last distance and came out of her roll into the hallway. She could almost swear that there was a ringing in her ears but ... not from the battle. Giving herself a quick once over and amazingly lacking any holes, Greer flicked her tail out and ignoring the call from X-Force behind her, ran towards the sound after her panther.

...

Apex hadn't been certain what it was he was hearing ... but it had only taken him a moment to be certain who was responsible for it. And as he came around the last corner with his assault rifle drawn he was proven right.

"Apex ... finally ... we meet." Kraven held his arms wide, an odd whistle in his right hand, but otherwise appearing unarmed. Apex didn't lower his weapon and taking care to keep track of Kraven, eyed the long hallway carefully as he slowly approached. What he saw was mostly what he already knew: roughly six feet tall, 230 pounds. His body was laced with ... some sort of compound. Which likely explained the increased strength, speed, agility and reflexes. His dark hair was slicked back and his clothes ... well Apex wasn't certain what the hell was up with his clothes. What mattered was that Apex was not impressed. He should just shoot him but -

"We are not ones to use guns, okhotnik. Do not insult me." Kraven sounded offended as he addressed Apex, who merely growled in response. He was going to shoot the medulla at the base of the brain. His brain would be dead before his body even knew it.

"Before you shoot me there is something I think you want," Kraven side kicked a closet door to his right and out tumbled the bloodied form of Huntsman. Apex simply stopped walking and looked from the moaning mind controller to his smiling target. This he had not seen coming. Kraven took advantage of the panther's hesitation.

"You see? We may speak freely ... yes?" Apex narrowed his eyes and slipped the rifle to his back. He'd prefer to slash Kraven to death anyway.

"Why did they hire you to kill me?" Apex's face didn't change as Kraven burst into a loud bark of laughter, having to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh ... oh you are everything I had hoped you would be. Far more than what they believe you are." Apex flexed his hands ... as much as he wanted to simply kill this man, he wanted to keep him talking. He wasn't important. But if Apex was right and that whomever had hired Kraven to kill him was the same group now behind Weapon X ... he could wait a little longer.

"They?" Kraven waved a hand at Apex's question.

"Not important. They believe that I am working for them but their only use was bringing you and I together. They are just like everybody else. Like this pathetic mutant. The 'team' that you brought here. Sheep. Beneath us."

"Then why did you agree to kill me?" Apex rumbled but Kraven simply scoffed.

"Kill you? If I wished you would be yet another head on my wall."

"I doubt that." Apex's ears pinned back as he tensed but Kraven raised his hand and gestured towards a bracelet on his wrist.

"Patience okhotnik." Apex narrowed his eyes and quickly took a closer look around them and noticed a number of green lights across the ceiling. Some type of firing mechanisms ... He took a sniff ... it was the same poison from Greer ... and C4. Apex's growl echoed through the hall but Kraven merely kept talking.

"Those fools wish for me to kill you. No ... No you ... you are not prey. You are like me. A hunter." Apex scoffed and Kraven's smile returned as he took a step closer to the towering panther.

"But we are alike okhotnik. And as in the wilds ... two predators cannot survive together."

"There's only one predator here. And one prey." Apex growled but Kraven merely clapped his hands, his eyes wild.

"Yes! Yes my friend. Exactly. There only be one predator. One prey. Come with me ... let us settle who is who. Which of us is predator and prey." Apex actually dropped his hands at Kravens' ... invitation?

"Just leave?" Apex turned his head, clearly not trusting what he was hearing.

"Right now. I am certain you will find the conditions I have in mind ideal. I know the hunt is calling you ... the challenge. The test to see who is the true apex hunter." Kraven closed his fist with a growl, now only a few feet away from Apex, the two not looking away from the other.

Kraven smiled as Apex took a step towards him only to scowl, suddenly furious.

"Colton!" Greer had her sidearm raised, only hesitating out of fear of hitting Colton. Kraven ... he was right there. Why wasn't Colton fighting? Was he hurt?

"Ignore her! She is a pretender ... a fraud! Unworthy of the gift - of the honor given to her!" Kraven seethed as he looked past Apex at the tigress down the hall. "Come with me ... now." Greer froze at the sound of the little boxes arming, their muzzles pointed directly at her.

Apex roared, Kraven and the panther exchanging blows briefly until Apex had one hand around his throat, the other with his claws embedded into the arm with the bracelet so he could see it.

"Colton ..." Greer eyed everything that was going on but still hadn't moved. Colton had made that gesture just before he'd hit Kraven. She was just waiting for the second one.

"I had thought to use the poison as a means to ensure you're cooperation. The explosives ... a means to ensure our conversation. But I assure you that many hits and the tigress dies. Kill me ... and we all die." Apex took a closer look at the bracelet on Kraven's wrist ... somehow tied to his pulse. Shit.

Apex looked over his shoulder to look at Greer who simply nodded once. Good.

"Well what is it - Ublyudok!"

A lot of things happened very fast. At the moment Apex used his head to break Kraven's nose, the russian pulled out his machete which the panther easily neutralized by snapping his wrist, Greer meanwhile put her applied gymnastics to use. She was a whirl of black and orange as the multiple devices fired their poisoned filled darts as she moved down the hallway. Kraven moved for his knives but Apex front kicked further down the hall where he landed with a curse.

Apex took a moment to see Greer was alright before turning back to the downed Russian with a growl.

"Who sent you?"

"You - you cannot kill me okhotnik. Or we all die." Kraven spat out some blood as he got back to a knee. Apex let out a derisive snort.

"I'm going to break your legs and bleed you out." Kraven seemed to pale at Apex's rumble and with a roar made to lunge at the approaching panther with his good hand. Apex let him get close only to block the attack and changing levels slamming his forearm to the side of Kraven's leg with a satisfying snap ... followed by a more satisfying yell. Apex stood over the downed hunter who merely smiled through his grimace.

"At ... at least I die at your hands. Come, claim your prey." Apex merely stared and raised his claws to end him when he felt a hand clasped around his wrist and he turned with a growl. Greer simply stared right back, only looking away to look down at the russian with clear disgust her face grim as she slowly shook her head.

"He's not worth it." Apex looked back at Kraven who began to slowly shake his head as the two felines turned to walk away, Apex not breaking stride to put a bullet in Huntsman.

"No ... NO! Finish it ... kill me!" Kraven leaned heavily against the wall as he struggled back to his feet as he screamed at the retreating backs of the tigress and panther. "Can't you see ... she's ruining you! You cannot be tamed! Fight me!"

But the two simply kept walking.

"Fight me!"

* * *

Logan had just set in their final coordinates and passed control over to Domino, ignoring her random quips about the state of his uniform, when what sounded like yelling came from the body of the jet. The Wolverine gave his head a little shake and leaned back to try and get some rest. Mastodon had gotten in some lucky shots and now that the itching had gone down, Logan just wanted to sleep the ache off.

But one of the drawbacks of enhanced senses was he just couldn't block out the raised voices coming from behind him.

"I want to know what the hell was so important that he just left us." Jimmy's deep baritone seemed barely controlled as what sounded like Fantomex was the one trying to calm the Apache.

"Let it go ami."Fantomex had himself as close to Jimmy as possible without actually holding him back. The Frenchman had to be between the seething Proudstar and what thus far sounded like a silent Colton. He couldn't hear anything coming from that end.

"No - No I won't just let it go! I want to know where the hell he went. Hey, I'm talking to you Apex!"

"C'mon James. Logan does that all the time. He's never done it before. I'm sure there was a good reason."

"Is there a good reason that you damn kids are keepin' me awake?" James and Fantomex both turned and seemed to freeze at Logan's sudden appearance. James had moved past the frenchman to tower over the seated and still silent Apex, Greer equally quiet by his side, but took a step back now. Wade of course just bounced happily in his seat at adding a cranky Wolverine to the mix.

"Its waaay too late for beauty sleep, Logan." Wolverine shot Wilson a growl as he tried to ignore the insufferable assassin and keep things from escalating.

"He left us." James pointed an accusing finger at the panther.

"The hell're you talkin' about?"

"Middle of the mission, we were taking heavy fire and he just f'n left us! It's bad enough you pull that crap - now we gotta take up the slack for him too?"

Logan looked to Fantomex who hesitated for a moment before nodding his head to confirm what James had said. The older feral let out a frustrated sigh and turned to take in the brooding panther. Never blinking, not moving ... just watching with half narrowed eyes. Proudstar was still ranting in the background until Logan held a hand up to shut him up.

He'd heard it all. Except the explanation.

"Colton." Logan tried getting the kid's attention but got nothing. He was a bit too tired for this shit.

"Apex." Logan's growl got the panther to rumble and slide his eyes toward him. As far as Apex was aware, Logan was the first person to say anything.

"What the hell happened to you back there?" There was no accusation in Logan's tone, but it was impossible to miss the edge.

"I completed the mission. Huntsman is dead." That was true and after being shot the people still alive had simply dropped. By the time they regained consciousness SHIELD had already arrived. But Logan wasn't satisfied.

"That ain't like you," Apex looked away from Logan, his anger now rising at the show of disrespect, "what he flamin' hell was so damn important that you abandoned the mission in the middle of the damn thing? You're supposed to be a damn professional!" The panther's claws sank into the armrest as memories of another feral flashed as Logan vented. "Forget it. I'll debrief you're ass later."

Apex's eyes went wide and he shot up with a roar, towering over the shorter feral. Neither one noticed that every other passenger had gripped a weapon as the two squared off.

"Izzat supposed to scare me, kid? Cause from where I'm standin - you still ain't said jack about what the hell was goin' on. But if you wanna act like a punk ... I'll treat ya like one." Logan had a different growl and smile on his face.

"It was Kraven." Apex remained tense but looked away as Logan looked past him towards Greer who had finally gotten out of her seat.

"You know what ... I'm Kraven something too ... fried jalapeeeeenos. Yeah." Logan closes his eyes and resisted the urge to send his claws through Wade's face. Luckily Proudstar smacked him across back of the head to shut him up. Logan ran a hand over his face, his exhaustion really hitting him.

"Who's Kraven?" Fantomex hadn't heard that name before but Logan just shook his head.

"Nothin' right now," he and Apex shared a brief look, "we'll deal with it. Let's just get home."

Logan looked around the cabin before heading back to his seat as Apex and James shared a brief look before the panther settled back next to Greer. The tigress slipping under his arm for the ride.


	16. Get Away

**_A quick shoutout to my two rocks, Canuckle and Cheshire. This chapter should have been posted a while ago so let's just get straight to it ..._**

* * *

The team managed to get back with reasonable silence. Fantomex kept a not so subtle watch on Proudstar who was grumbling every so often about untrustworthy felines. And Wilson ... well Wilson was never quiet so he didn't really count.

Neither Apex nor Greer noticed any of this, aside from the tigress making sure she was tucked next to Colton till they landed. Both as a means to make sure he didn't do anything she might feel bad about and as a means of comfort. Because both felines were thinking about the same thing: Kraven.

Apex's thoughts weren't focused on Kraven. Everything he had thought about the man had been true. He was a psychotic and a narcissist who overestimated his own abilities and importance. It was everything that Kraven had said that had him thinking. Whoever 'They' were wanted him dead. No new information there. They could join the list. Weapon X ... SHIELD ... HYDRA ... Friends of Humanity ... The number of Weapon X assets he had yet to cross of his list ... He was coming after all of them and they in turn were coming after him. It had been one of the primary reasons he had worked so hard to keep Greer away from this until it had come hunting for her regardless. But whoever 'They' were ... they had now moved to the top of that list.

He went over everything Kraven had said on the flight back. Over. And over. And over. It was only when Greer stirred next to him that he even registered that they'd landed. As they gathered there things he looked down to see how Greer was doing and clearly she could tell that he was reading her.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired." The tigress gave a little smile and headed for the bunker. She just wanted to get out of this suit ... Get back home ... Take a shower ... And slip into bed for forever. Yea forever sounded about right.

Greer was waiting in the main room of the bunker as Colton spoke with Domino and Fantomex in one of the side rooms when she glanced sideways at The Wall. Or at least that was what she had taken to calling it. She'd first encountered The Wall on her first time back with X-Force after her recovery. It took up the entire left wall of the main room. On it were dozens of pictures. Pictures of every known Weapon X director, funder, associate, officer and operative. Greer of course recognized a few of them and tended to skim over reading those particular names. Some of the pictures had red 'X's' drawn over them ... more and more every week. But despite all of their progress ... there just seemed to be so much more left to be done. Greer let out a long sigh as she scanned The Wall.

So much more.

Apex knew Greer was thinking about Kraven. She was mostly silent on the walk back to the Mansion and even in the shower she seemed distracted, simply moving to let him wash her clean and carry her back to bed. When the tigress finally chose to talk, it was when she was tucked into his side after minutes of running her claws through his fur. He had been close to actually just asking her what was wrong.

"Can I make a confession?" Greer whispered. Apex let out a relieved breath and nodded as the tigress took a long breath of her own.

"This may sound completely stupid. And I know you'd probably-"

"What is it?" The panther interrupted as he gently bunted her forehead making the tigress both purr and growl slightly.

"Do you think it was the right decision to just let Kraven go like that?" and Apex looked at Greer in surprise, surprised that Greer … Greer … of all people was asking him about this.

"Why would you ask me that?" the tigress sighed and Apex felt her curl a litter tighter into him.

"I don't know." and Apex noticed how her heart rate increased noticeably.

"Greer." She looked up at the soft rumble before staring resolutely at where he claws were scratching across his fur.

"Kraven terrifies me."

Now Apex was genuinely confused. Kraven? Greer was terrified of Kraven? Of all people to- His girlfriend seemed to have read his mind as there was a growl from her.

"He's a hunter. He's after the both of us because of what we are. We're animals to him Colton … animals." Apex noticed the snarl embedded with that last word.

"And I know we're not that ... I know he's not worth anything. Not our time or my conscious but ... We left him there. Not in jail, not in prison ..."

"So?" Apex didn't see where Greer was headed with this. Kraven had been handed easily enough. He would have finished him but for Greer's conviction. But now she looked at him harshly as she continued.

"So what if he tries again … And what if this time he succeeds in hunting one of us down?" Apex looked down into those hardened green eyes and saw what Greer was really asking him.

"You want to know if you made a mistake in stopping me from killing Kraven." It wasn't a question though Greer's look softened slightly as her ears slowly fell back. She needed to hear him say it. That she'd made the right call. Apex wrapped his arms a little tighter around the tigress whose tail snaked around his ankle.

"You were right to stop me." She scoffed at the sentiment.

"Don't patronize me," Greer shook her head and tried to get some separation but Apex held her tight.

"I was glad when you did it." Now that had Greer forget her struggling and just stare.

"You're being serious. What - why?" Greer had been worried that Colton might be mad at her for what she'd done.

"Because that's who you are. You are _good_ Greer. I've seen how you've gotten more ... comfortable with what we're doing. It made me glad that you stopped me because it shows that you still are that person."

"That person?" Greer grinned and Colton felt her hand close around his.

"You're my balance. You stop me from becoming what I was trained to be. You gave me a reason. Direction. No more mindless killing." and Colton rumbled low in his throat as Greer snuggled deeper into his chest, kissing him lightly up his neck.

"I kinda like that ... being your balance." Greer purred.

"And don't worry about Kraven. If he tries to hurt us again I will protect you. I always protect you." The two felines simply stared into each other for a few silent moments before Greer wrapped herself around Colton and he quickly moved on top of her. Greer's purrs filled the room, quickly followed by mewls as their nuzzling intensified and Greer felt herself growing warm as her claws dug into the fur across Colton's back.

No one could hurt her. Not when she had Colton.  
...

Greer was trying hard to stay asleep as she snuggled into her warm fuzzy pillow with a low, soft purr. Last night - well more like early this morning - had been amazing, but she still felt exhausted and was glad it was the weekend. It had been a hard road and though she'd never admit it to the panther resting beneath her, it was starting to wear on her. She wondered to herself how Logan dealt with it all those years - the constant fighting and tension. The killing ...

And almost on cue, she heard something ... It almost sounded like a purr ... but no. That wasn't it. She listened harder just before the noise crescendoed and her ears perked up in recognition. The Harley. She could hear Logan's the Harley. She furrowed her brow and picked her head up just enough to look at the rarely used alarm clock on her bedside stand. Six AM. What the hell was Logan doing with the motorcycle at six in the morning? She listened as the bike's pitch changed and clearly rolled down the drive way before he opened it up on the road. He was leaving.

Greer just stared off as she listened, imaging the path Logan was taking towards the highway, until eventually it faded. She pouted a little as she slowly lowered her head back down and took a deep breath that came out in a huff. So that was how he did it. Just packed a bag and left. No warning. No goodbye. He just ... left.

Over the years when Logan had done things like this it had always left Greer feeling slightly ... abandoned. Anxious. That fear of would he ever return ... just like the man he reminded her so much of. But this time those feelings faded rather quickly as a different feeling came to mind: thoughtfulness. Greer relaxed and tucked herself back into Colton's side though her brow was slightly furrowed.

"He just left ..." Greer whispered as her mind drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Greer was busy on her labtop outside. It was mid-afternoon and now that the weather had tipped passed 70, the tigress was making the most of it, set up at one of the tables the dotted the deck. Besides, it wasn't like she had any intention of staying inside the Mansion. It was the week before finals and the place was either too loud or too quite depending on the room you were in. And all that whispering and anxiety always gave her a headache. So like years passed ... Greer found herself outside enjoying the sun.

All she had to worry about now was proctoring a few exams. Her gymnastics class was an elective so unlike most of the other staff her school year was over. And from the look Rogue was giving her from the kitchen ... she wasn't the only one that knew it. Greer gave a sheepish wave as the southern belle and quickly went back to her work.

If she really wanted to pull this off ... she needed a plan. There was no way Colton would go along with it unless she could answer all of his questions. And she was determined to pull it off.

The panther in question was off in the woods doing whatever it was he did out there. Probably doing a perimeter run when he was supposed to be studying. Greer just rolled her eyes, 'some things just never change.' She grumbled to herself as she went back to typing.

Greer kept at it most of the day, being careful to close things down when she heard Colton coming across the grounds and they had a quick lunch. Then he was off to a final study session and Greer had to proctor Hank's biology exam. She tried keeping her serious demeanor as she wished a few girls that she tutored and heard a the groans at her appearance. Everyone knew that if you had any chance of cheating on an exam ... the last people you wanted was a psychic or someone with enhanced senses.

Once the exam was over she met up with Colton and they had a quiet dinner with Bobby and Ororo. Greer knew that despite the time not _everyone_ had really gotten to know the silent panther. Bobby being one of them. That was one of the reasons Ororo was there, Greer knew that Bobby looked up to her and would follow her example. Kurt was one of the last ones on the tigress' list ... seemed he still kind of held a grudge.

The next few days passed mostly the same with a few gym and training sessions tossed in. Greer knew it was the best way to help Cotlon destress that didn't involve her having to buy new sleepwear. Claws really were cutting into her budget and didn't exactly have much funds to start with.

"Making summer plans?" Greer almost put her own claws through her keyboard as Jean slipped across from her at the table she'd been working at outside.

"N - what makes you say that?" Greer tried not coming off as defensive. Jean had a bad habit of picking up on her trains of thought and then innocently asking her about it. And this was not something she was ready to share at the moment. Jean seemed to not notice anything off about her best friend and gave a shrug.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were up to. You've been out here practically all day since Monday." Jean leaned back in her chair and soaked in some of the sun Greer had been enjoying.

"Alright ... nevermind ... I get it ..." Jean sighed as she breathed in deep. Greer took the opportunity to silently close her computer and flip over the notepad she'd been writing on. Pretty soon she joined her friend as the two simply soaked in the sun.

"Hey ... when's Colton's birthday?" Greer's brow furrowed before slowly raised her head up from the table to look at the still dozing psychic.

"Why ..." Oh she better not have been -

"I dunno. I thought maybe you were planning this trip as a present or something." Jean shrugged and missed the hackles rise on the tigress.

"I knew it!" Now it was Jean's turn to lift her head up from the back of the deck chair.

"Knew what?"

"I told you to stop _doing_ that! This is supposed to be a secret ... I don't want Colton hearing anything until I'm ready." Greer looked around as if afraid the panther in question might suddenly appear. He was annoyingly good at that. In truth, Greer had made it a point to ask Jean to keep out of her head ever since she'd started up with X-Force months ago. There were some things she really didn't want to have to explain.

"Oh relax ... I was just curious what you were doing out here. So if it's not for Colton's birthday then what is it for?" Jean was awake now and since she'd already admitted to the crime, she wanted to get the goods. Greer never went _anywhere_ and the fact she was taking this much effort to plan a trip was definitely something.

"Nothing. Really ... I just thought ... I just thought that we ..." Jean gave her friend a concerned look as Greer slowly seemed to stare off and go silent.

"Hello ... earth to Ms. Nelson ..." Jean went so far as to snap her fingers a few times to get her attention, "Welcome back." Jean teased but Greer still had a distant look on her face, her tail going completely limp.

"I don't know." Greer said quietly.

"Don't know what?" Jean sounded distracted as she was getting back to her sun.

"I don't know Colton's birthday."

There was a pause between the two women, but Greer saw Jean's reaction coming from a mile away.

"WAIT ... Hold on ... You don't know Colton's _birthday_?! But- He's your boyfriend…" the red head practically announced for the entire mansion to hear even from outside as Greer let out a low, embarrassed growl.

"The big guy has never bothered to share ok?" Greer snapped back before running a frustrated hand through her hair. Now that she thought of it ... what did she really know? None of the usual things girlfriends did ... favorite color ... movie ... parents ... siblings ... hell where was Colton even born?

"Agh ... I'm the world's WORST girlfriend. I threw such a huge fit when he forgot about mine and I don't even KNOW when his is. Who does that?" Greer put her head in her hands as Jean tried her best to disagree with that statement but found that she couldn't. Jean thought it best to slip around the table wrap an arm around her friend's shoulder. The tigress looked about ready to flip the table in frustration and while she was doing her best to stay out, she could still tell that Greer's mind was going a million miles a second. Greer leaned into her best friend, snuggling a little deeper for good measure.

"Well ... If you _were_ going on a trip…" Jean ignored Greer's glare.

"Why not let Colton choose? I mean maybe you'll learn more about him that way. You know that they say, choices define a person."  
Greer shook her head as Jean looked hopeful.

"I'm terrified he'll just pick the woods and drag me back there for a week. Besides, I have this feeling that … I'm just under the impression he doesn't really want to share these things about himself ... or if he'd even prefer to _not_ know." Jean's brow furrowed, clearly deep in thought. Now she knew why Greer had been out here all day.

"Well remember that file the professor dug up about Colton? Go through it. I'm sure you can come up with something." she finally suggested after a few minutes of thinking from both women.

"Isn't that kind of invading into his privacy? I mean… I don't know Jean…" the tigress muttered uncomfortably, her tail curling underneath her.

"Hey all the files are accessible by staff. If Colton didn't request for it to be taken down then _technically_ that means he's OK with it. Besides … I'm only asking you to look for places that could be significant to him, not memorize his entire biography." and with a shrug, Jean patted Greer on the shoulder before levitating her shoes to her hand and headed back inside. Greer bit her lip as she considered Jean's suggestion before shrugging and proceeded to log onto the school's portal to access Colton's file … and let out a low snarl.

"Of course he did." Nothing. There was nothing ... Colton was nowhere on the school's servers. She knew he identified as simply a number in terms of using the Danger Room and since his class was an elective ... he didn't have a teacher's profile. Greer could almost hear the familiar growl asking her if she thought it wise to have him on record at the school when SHIELD, Weapon X, and likely every other organization, good and bad, wanted him. He'd never make it that easy for someone to trace him back here.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't have made _something_ easy for once." Greer grumbled as she leaned into the patio chair and brooded. Nothing ... how could she not even know where he -

Colorado

Greer sat straight up as the image of a newspaper headline flashed across her memory. But where did she ... no, didn't matter. It was a lead ... something. Flipping back to her notes and opening up her computer, Greer started making some adjustments to her big summer plans.

...

"Colton was is it?" Kitty had looked up from her textbook to see what she read as a concerned look on his muzzle. She liked to think she was getting better at reading to typically reserved panther.

"Nothing." Apex quickly slipped his tablet back into his bag and went back to his own textbook. But he was no longer thinking about mid-century English literature. He'd set up a number of alarms and it seemed someone had been searching for him on the school's server and after a moment of tracking back the IP he'd found out it had been ... Greer.

"You sure?" Apex glanced back up to find both Katherine and Amara giving him those looks they usually reserved for each other. A kind of ... concerned interest.

"It was nothing. Back to work." The girls shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and went back to studying. Colton kept his eye on them for a few more seconds before he felt it safe to go back to his new puzzle.

What was Greer looking for?

* * *

Greer had given Colton a good luck kiss as he'd headed off for yet another final as she found herself relaxing in her preferred corner of the kitchen just staring out the window across the grounds. Summer was almost back and it had the tigress feeling upbeat.

'Course that depends on how things go with Colton once he finishes with finals next week.' Greer reminded herself with a little nod as she turned her attention away from the window and back into the kitchen. She'd come to appreciate this time of year. With finals in full swing her tutoring hours was over and after this last month she was simply enjoying the quite. The rest of the staff were lounging around the kitchen, letting the students make use of their precious last minutes to study before they went to their respective classrooms and handed out exams.

The tigress let out a content sigh. Her research was about as complete as she could make it and she was ready to bring it to Colton once the semester was over. She was about to go back to her relaxed position when her ear swiveled and she froze ... her brow furrowed as she focused ... was that ...

"Logan's back." Betsy had a funny look on her face as she mumbled into her coffee. She'd wondered what Greer had been hearing and brushing across her friend's thoughts was enough for the red head to quickly confirm what her senses were telling her. Logan had pulled onto the drive, his tires crunching over the gravel. It had been what she'd picked up from Logan that had her slowly shaking her head.

"Bout time he got back ... I almost had cover his self-defense final." Scott grumbled as he put down his paper and crossed his arms, seemingly trying to find the right look to give the returning feral as Jean seemed a bit more preoccupied with her paper.

Greer meanwhile had slipped out of her chair and headed towards the garage to welcome Logan back. It had only been a little over two weeks but that didn't mean she hadn't missed him. Even after all this time and Colton and X-Force ... she still felt that bit of anxiety whenever Logan went off on his own. And she always felt that same sense of relief and excitement when he got back. But just as she was about to leave the kitchen she froze again as this time it was her nose that caught her attention and now it was Greer slowly shaking her head.

"Oh no ..." Greer sighed and simply leaned against the doorframe as the notorious feral finally made his way inside. All it took was one look at the rumpled hair, the dirty clothes and the haggard appearance. It had been on of _those_ trips.

Logan stopped at the doorway, giving the kitchen a once over as the teachers all seemed to stop what they were doing and take him in. Logan finally settled on Greer who looked up from the floor and gave a little smile, earning a huff from the wolverine.

"Great example," Scott muttered as Logan crossed the room to the coffee maker.

"Get bent, Scooter," Logan growled out as he poured himself a cup.

"Boys - play nice. Logan - come on. Take off that smelly jacket and have a seat with us," Jean was trying to not make this like almost every other time Logan came back like this. "Please." The feral in question considered her from the counter as he downed the first cup then poured a second before slowly makinh his way over, glaring and smirking at Scott as he did it. He set the mug down and pulled the chair out when Jean made a pointed look at the stained coat.

"Sure it's the coat that smells?" Scott deadpanned but Logan ignored him and slipped off the jacket. As soon as Jean was certain Logan was settled in, she turned her head to her judging boyfriend.

"It doesn't hurt to be nice, Scott. Really," Jean admonished before turning back to Logan. Her mouth was open to say something when something on Logan's bicep grabbed her attention. Scott's face lost it's glower and was now a mixture of disbelief and _highly_ entertained.

"Is .. is that a tattoo?" Jean spit out, eyebrows raised high. Most of the teachers in earshot craned their necks for a look. Jean though couldn't believe it. Logan meanwhile barely looked up from the rim of his mug with a wrinkled brow to look at Jean as if she'd cracked, then to Scott, who looks like he's simply considering what was the best thing to say. Logan saw where their eyes were locked on to and a quick glance over his shoulder earned yet another huff from the feral.

"Yeah. Probably. It'll be gone before lunch. Always are." Logan grumbled as he nursed the hangover fighting coffee.

"Always are?" How often does this happen ... and WHY would you keep doing it if it just fades away?" Jean sounded scandalized while Greer and Betsy shared a look and tried not to giggle too loudly. Both picking up on the fact that Logan had never gotten Jean's name tatooed before. Logan set his coffee down and tipped his arm better to see the ink.

"I did it because apparently... _Trisha_ wanted to see her name on me before I left. Little souvenir to remember her by." Logan replied.

"But you didn't even remember her name without looking at ... that." Jean said derisively as she pointed at the ink. Logan just shrugged.

"Nope. Won't after it's gone either." And with that Logan pushed off the counter and with a little nod to Greer headed up to his room to shower. Last time he'd shown up to teach a class looking like that Xavier had ... words. Didn't mean he intended to show up on time though.

"Some things just never change." Greer half-laughed as she shook her head and went to listen to the rant she just knew Jean wanted to give.

* * *

"Come on Colton you have to come." Kitty whined as Amara nodded her head in adamant agreement.

"I told you. I'm not interested." The last final had just let out and despite his best efforts, Katherine and Amara had managed to catch him at the door. They'd been bugging him about some 'finals party' that the two girls and a few other students had organized. But getting dressed up, going into town, and spending hours following the teens from one loud, crowded place to the next ... he could think of better things. Anything really.

"Oh you're just saying that." Amara retorted as she and Katherine stepped in front of the much taller feral. He tried glaring down at them but it seemed to be losing it's affect as they simply smiled right back.

"Come onnnn ... you had us studying for _weeks_ and now it's all over and we need to have some fun. You can bring Greer!" Apex raised an eyebrow at Katherine's yell until he felt a familiar set of claws scrape across his back, earning a low rumble the other two couldn't hear.

"Take me where?" Greer asked, giving the two teens a warm smile as she slipped next to Colton.

"We're all going out tonight. Come on Greer ... you remember how much fun tonight can be!" Amara practically squealed as she smiled conspiratorially.

"Right ... of course. Finals party." Greer nodded as Kitty and Amara mentally high fived. Everyone loved the last day of finals because of tonight. Of course, what neither of the two girls knew was that Greer had never really gone with Jean and the others girls on finals night. The one time she had she'd spent the whole night tucked away in a corner terrified of someone bumping into her or her inducer suddenly failing.

Apex however suddenly felt outnumbered and was trying to catch the tigress' eye to make it clear he was _not_ doing this.

"I dunno ... what do you think Colton?" Greer looked up with a sly smile and tried not to giggle at the look she was getting from her boyfriend.

"Oh ... you're right." Kitty and Amara suddenly looked nervous as Greer nodded as if catching some meaning from the look the two felines had just shared.

"Right ... right about what?" Kitty sounded a bit worried as Greer again turned her attention back to the two students. Apex simply kept silent and waited to see what Greer was playing.

"I promised Colton we'd have dinner together. You know ... little date night." Greer wrapped her arms around Colton's and the two girls quickly shared her smile.

"Alright fine ... but you," Kitty pointed up at Colton, "are not out of this yet. The three of us are going to do _something_ fun later." And with that Amara and Kitty hurried off to get ready for tonight.

"We didn't have plans for dinner tonight ..." Greer glanced up at the rumble and smiled.

"After getting you out of that? Damn right we do. And you're cooking." Apex shook his head a little before nodding. She was right.

...

Colton woke up to an empty spot next to him. Reaching for his tigress a few futile times he finally looked up to see Greer sitting at the side of the bed … her tail swaying ponderously. After dinner the two had spent most of the night outside simply enjoying the forest until finally coming back and falling into bed. Things had gotten ... interesting from there as remembered.

Greer finally looked up when a gentle arm wrapped around her waist.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Morning." Greer lay back down as Colton tugged her gently back to his chest and she ran a claw over the fur on his hand.

"Colton … What does the term soul searching mean to you." Apex scrunched up his brow. Meant nothing to him whatsoever. Greer however seemed to see that coming.

"Because I was thinking … We should so some soul searching this summer. You know ... Pack a suitcase. Grab a car and just take off."  
Apex lowered his ears. This sounded an awful lot like a vacation. And he was certain he'd never wanted to repeat that particular experience after New York. Greer just rolled her eyes as she sensed his hesitation and rolled around so she could see him.

"It's not what you're thinking. I promise. No shopping, no people, just the two of us. Finding out more about each other ... ourselves." Greer watched carefully as Colton's eyes shifted away from her. Not good.

"Hold on ..." Apex didn't resist as Greer shifted so that she was on top of him, taking a moment to toss her hair back before resuming her pitch.

"Listen ... I get what we do - what _you_ do - is important. Really. But ... I need us to step back. Just for a little while. Take a breath." Greer felt her tail swishing behind her as Colton just kept staring at her. "Don't you think our relationship shouldn't just revolve around trying not to get killed, or hunting down the next bad guy or being walled up in our room." Still nothing. Sometimes all that staring could drive her crazy ... like now. Was she getting through?

"Hold on ..." Greer crawled over to her side of the bed and reached for her notes. She'd show him ... she had it all planned out. "Look, here ... I thought of everything. We can start in - Colton?" She had to twist around to find him already with his shorts on and headed for the door.

"Hey - where are you going?!" Greer almost tripped as she rushed to pull on some shorts and grabbed a nearby tanktop. By the time she got to the stairs she could hear Colton heading ... outside? Was he leaving?

"Colton!" Greer finally caught up with him when he was already outside and marching resolutely towards the little used barn.

"Colton will you just stop and talk to me?" Greer tried not to yell as she walked next to him. "Listen I'm sorry alright. We don't need to go anywhere," Colton didn't pause as she pushed open the barn doors, "Will you just say something!"

Greer watched as Colton finally looked back at her ... before pulling a large, gray tarp off of something that had been sitting in the middle of the barn.

"What - is that a car?"

"Jeep ... actually." Apex corrected. Greer seemed transfixed as she slowly approached the black truck.

"But why do - what are you doing with this?" Greer finally looked up to see a smirk on Colton's muzzle.

"I was under the impression that a road trip required a car." Greer just stared blankly for a few moments before running around the front of the jeep and launching herself at her boyfriend.

"So that means we're going?!" Apex nodded and Greer was kissing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. It went on for about a minute before Greer felt herself rested on top of the hood.

"But why? How did you - oh don't you dare ... don't tell me that you -" she only needed to see the look on his muzzle to know. He'd looked on her computer, "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Greer slapped him on the chest with a low growl.

"And it was. I also made a few ... additions to your itinerary." Now that got Greer's attention as she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She really wanted to get back to her notes to see what he was talking about ... but first, "hey ummm ... how exactly did you get this?" Greer ran an appreciative hand over the hood of the Jeep Grand Cherooke (if she had to guess).

"I bought it." Apex said with a shrug. Now both of Greer's eyebrows went up.

"Wait ... with what?" Apex was smirking again.

"Money. What else?" Greer narrowed her eyes as she leaned back to get a better look at Colton.

"Hold on ... you have money? From where?" Apex suddenly had a slightly different but familiar look, "OK, ignore that question. But seriously ... you actually like - have real money?" Apex nodded slowly. He didn't like the tone Greer had ... and that look was familiar.

"OK, I lied. I need to go make some more edits to our trip!" Greer gave him a final kiss and with a backwards roll she was running out of the barn and back up to their room. Now Apex knew that look ... shopping. Wonderful. Giving a heavy sigh and an appreciative look at his jeep, the panther carefully put the tarp back and locked up the barn.

He had a trip to pack for.

"Sounds like you got quite the summer ahead of you."

Apex had his claws raised and ready to strike as he turned to find Nick Fury step out of the shadows of the rear of the barn.

"Whoa ... easy now." Fury warned as he kept his gun raised on the dark feral. Apex had his eyes narrowed as he breathed in. He ... couldn't smell him. That was new. The panther quickly looked around the space for the agents he knew had to be there.

"There's no one else here. Just me." Apex let out a derisive snort. "Alright ... fine. Just me and Agent Romanoff a hundred yards out with a rifle aimed at your heart." Fury shrugged as he holstered his weapon. Apex did not stand down.

"We need to talk." Fury took a few steps forward, and kept his eye on the feral.

"I'm not going to stop." Apex growled. A number of the Weapon X assets he had taken down had been on SHIELD's radar ... some even had ties to a few teams.

"I'm not here about that," Fury sounded frustrated as he brushed his coat back to put his hands on his hips, "though it'd make my life a hell of a lot easier if it was." Apex finally lowered his hand and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Fury being here ... like this ... it was off. Off grid. Off books. He didn't want anyone knowing he was here.

"I keep a balance. It's my job. But sometimes ... that balance comes in danger of tipping. And when that happens ... I need someone that I can trust to fix it. Protect that balance."

"I don't work for you anymore. You want help? Go to Logan." Apex growled. But Fury shook his head.

"You don't get it. Logan is too exposed. He's on almost every god damn hero team there is. Name all over the papers. Both public ... and private. And this ... I can't go to him." There was that tone again ... frustrated and almost ... tired. No ... this was a trick. A trap.

"Forget it. You're on your own." Apex turned to leave.

"You don't do this? You put every kid in that place in danger. All of you." Apex stopped. Fury could be lying but ... he glanced over his shoulder back at the Mansion before looking down at Fury.

"What happened?" Apex rumbled, taking a step closer. Fury looked back at him and let out a low breath.

"We have a situation in New Hampshire."


	17. Pen Pals

**_Cheshire and_ _Canuckle ... you two are my rocks. Reviews motivate as always._**

 ** _And now ... the beginning of a very special introduction ; )_**

* * *

 _'And today marks the two month anniversary of the tragedy in New Hampshire. Investigations are finishing up here in Manitoba, New Hampshire. The little lumber town was hit with tragedy two months ago when investigators believe a nearby chemical leak killed 763 residents. The FBI and DHS recently ruled out terrorism or any other criminal activity. Rumors of SHIELD having visited the site were never confirmed and they have thus far refused to make any statements. A memorial service was held -'  
_

"Would you turn that off?" Jean snapped as she came down the front steps, though she didn't wait for a response as the jeep's radio clicked itself shut. Greer glanced over the back seat to the now silent radio before glancing over at the red head.

"No problem." The tigress muttered as she pulled her suitcase over. The summer was a mixture of highs and lows - though to Greer's shock none of the lows were particularly bad. More like ... level. Quiet. After finals there had been a sudden rush of missions before things had settled down. After that, the two felines had spent almost a week simply enjoying each other's company. Now it was July and with the big Independence Day party behind them ... Greer was ready to hit the road.

"Are you sure now is the best time to go? What about all that chatter from The Right ... or the fact that Juggernaut just broke out of the MRD?"

"Jean would you relax? It's a vacation ... not a mission." Greer finished with a satisfied huff as she tossed her suitcase in the trunk. Her lone suitcase ... one of Colton's 'rules.' Not counting the go-bag he'd packed for her that she'd tucked under the front seat.

"I know that but ... can't you at least tell me where you two are going?" Greer leaned against the car as she took in her nervous friend. Jean had gone from excited to nervous over the course of the last two weeks as she and Colton had made the last preparations for their trip.

"I _did_ tell you. Like a dozen times. We're going to drive cross country. Stop in Chicago ... Colorado ... the west coast ..." Greer sounded wistful as she thought of it. She wasn't about to tell Jean everything about where they planned on going. Colton had added a number of stops, places he wanted to check for possible 'additions' to X-Force. She only agreed to it when he let the moratorium on shopping fall. The revelation that Colton actually had money - though he still refused to reveal how much - had changed some of her plans. Los Angelas was going to be amazing ...

"Well I know that but ... three months? I thought this was just supposed to be a short thing ... and what about the start of school?" Jean worried as Greer tossed her hair back and tried not to eye roll.

"Jean this is gonna be my first real vacation that didn't involve a chaperon. I think three months sounds perfect. Besides ... my brother's wedding is in two months and after watching him get married to ... _Lauren_ I think I'll need a full month just to recover. At least." Greer didn't hide her shiver and Jean let out a laugh. She knew how uncomfortable she was with the entire wedding situation and that Lauren wasn't making her life any easier.

"Just - promise me that you'll be safe. And that we'll talk like ... everyday." Greer was hit with deja vu of her mom telling her something similar when she'd tried that sleep away camp when she was ten. Giving her head a little shake, the tigress wrapped Jean in a hung she obviously needed.

"I promise. Besides," Greer had a smile as she looked over Jean's shoulder, "I think I have my safety covered." Jean turned herself to watch as Colton carried down a fairly large, black, plastic box. From the way the jeep shook when he loaded it, she could tell it had to be fairly heavy.

"What's in there?" Greer's ears stood straight up as she stole a quick glance at Colton who of course looked as calm as usual as he closed the trunk.

"Supplies." Jean tilted her head at Colton's answer.

"Like for camping?"

"Exactly." Greer quickly agreed, turning her friend back towards the mansion and shooting Colton a look. He really had to load their mission supplies, guns and ammo right now? She'd tried talking him out of bringing any of it but she'd gotten him down to bringing less at least.

"Come on ... let's get inside. You owe me a going away dinner." Greer teased as Jean lead her towards the kitchen. They were leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **12:14 am**

 **July 5**

Hey Jean,

So ... not really sure the last time was I wrote letters to someone. I mean this is email but ... that kinda counts as a letter nowadays right? I dunno ... don't care. Letters it is!

First day on the road and I gotta say it feels ... AMAZING. I mean kinda weird I'll admit but amazing. Me and Colton just on the road, the music, just driving ... it's nice. Normal. Though I do need to get Mr. Control to relax a little. He takes his itinerary very seriously. Will admit though ... we are making damn good time on our way towards Manayunk (yes it's a real place. trying to keep the big cities to a minimum… Again so Mr. Control can relax).

Alright, time to for sleep. Talk to you again soon.

Greer : )

* * *

 **2:25 pm**

 **July 22**

Greer,

Nothing new here. Logan disappeared again. No note telling us what he's doing, but I swear to God if he went to Canada again to get into trouble I'm going to kill him. Somehow. He always gets into trouble up there - why can't he see that? Oh god ... it better not be about a woman ... it's not right?

In other men-are-idiots news, Bobby froze the pool ... again. Rogue was so mad I thought for sure we'd have to scrape him off of Washington's nose on Mount Rushmore. I'm sure you two are having fun, but hurry back - I miss my best friend.

Love, Jean

* * *

 **11:48 pm**

 **August 1**

Jean,

Chicago was amazing and I gotta say ... all these small towns we keep stopping at are kind of growing on me. It like that long lost hometown I've neglected to visit… My dad was always talking about it and now I can see why. Can't believe Colton convinced me to go camping for a couple days but getting him out of the inducer was kind of a must. He can get so growly sometimes ... and explaining that to the front desk can take some imagination (trust me, that's a story that has to be told in person).

It's been an awesome couple weeks. We're heading west again tomorrow. Colorado hopefully in a couple days. I'm hoping this can trigger something for Colton. No idea what we're gonna find but ... I have a few leads. He doesn't like to talk about it but I think he's at least curious if not hopeful. I dunno ... I just want him to care about who he was. Know I do.

Anyways, wish us luck!

Greer : )

Jean,

* * *

 **7:04 pm**

 **August 4**

Greer,

Hey, it's me. Just checking in. Was hoping to hear from you and find out if you found anything in Colorado. Thought I might have picked something up from you there for a second the other day. Bet you were just thinking about me : )

Hope the trip is going well. Heard from Logan. Shocking no one he got into some trouble with Alpha Flight but seems to be fine otherwise. Expecting him back next couple days.

And yea, we'll follow up on that info you sent Scott. I'm hoping most of what you sent isn't right but ... I'll let you know how the pickup goes.

Jean

* * *

 **7:10 pm**

 **August 8**

Umm… You've been pretty neglectful, I'm guessing you're really busy but I'd like to believe you're preparing an essay about Colorado and Colton's backstory … Missing you.

Jean

* * *

 **6:45 am**

 **August 10  
**

Greer,

OK you need to pick up your phone or answer me. It's been almost two weeks with no word. I'm getting worried and sending Scott out after you next.

Call me,

Jean

* * *

 **6:52 am**

 **August 10**

Jean - Colorado dead end

Greer

* * *

 **12:10 pm**

 **August 22**

Jean,

OK ... guess I need to apologize for the last month or so. Didn't mean to just drop off the face of the earth like that. I promise it had nothing to do with you, just something me and Colton were dealing with. We're safe and moving on. Actually made it all the way to California (finally).

It's amazing here. Truly. Colton even found some abandoned beach that let us drop the inducers and have some fun. After all this ... stuff the ocean was exactly what I needed. We're gonna spend the next week or so just driving up the coast. Colton has one or two errands he wants to run but that's not gonna stop me. LA shopping is calling my name! (what's the name of that store you said I need to check out again?) Course ... all of this is just to mentally prepare me for the trip back to NYC for Gabe's wedding ... but I'm not gonna let that ruin my fun.

Again, sorry the com blackout

Jean,

* * *

 **1:03 am**

 **August 25**

Greer,

We'll get to you abandoning me in a minute. First, more pressing news ...

DID I SEE YOU FIGHTING WITH THE AVENGERS ON THE NEWS!?

Jean waited impatiently for a response and blinked when the skype icon on her laptop started ringing… Raising an eyebrow she clicked onto it to reveal a sheepish looking tigress…

"So I'm guessing you have some questions…" Greer said squeamishly as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jean however was straight to business.

"You bet your furry ass I do and wait - are you in a bathroom?" and Jean lowered her voice when Greer gave her a panicked look.

"Yeah ... Colton's trying to keep our little adventure under wraps so I'm supposed to as well. Not even supposed to be using this. I mean our email is pretty secure but ... dunno about skype."

Jean just smirked. She could worry about security later. Scott and Colton were both neurotic as far as she was concerned. "Details please." she said candidly and Greer grinned.

"Ok so what happened was ... "

"Come on Colton ... Please?" and Greer did the best kitten face she could muster.

"No."

"PLEASE" and Colton wondered if those ears could go any lower and if those eyes could get any bigger as he glanced to his right. Big mistake.

"You're going to use up all of our budget." he tried to reason but that only got Greer to raise an eyebrow.

"Well then maybe you should have told me how much money you have and secondly, I'm not going to _buy_ anything. I just want to ... you know ... look at the store." Colton tried to look away as Greer's eyes widened. Oh yeah ... Much bigger. He tried looking anywhere else. The wall, the television set, that terrible painting on the wall. His plan failed however when Greer reached over and snuggled her head into his chest ... Purring low and rubbing her cheek gently. Colton released a low growl of his own. His will be damned.

"Fine."

"YES!" Colton never thought Greer could move so fast. Already she was off the bed and on her way to the bathroom to get ready when a scream pierced the air. Both felines turned to each other before rushing to their hotel's balcony. Greer's jaw dropped while Colton's clenched. The street below them was chaos and the sound of more screams and explosions rose quickly.

"Greer before you-" but the panther was too late as the next thing he saw was Greer's striped tail disappear over the side of the railing as she dropped down six stories. He growled. She never thinks things through. Quickly, he went back into the room, grabbed Greer's inducer, activated his own before leaping after her.

Greer wasn't sure what she was doing. One minute she was staring at a maniac tearing the streets apart and then she caught sight of some poor police officer having debris flung at him. Before she processed the thought, she had already leaped off the balcony and dove at the city's attacker. She winced upon contact, the man's armor was harder than it looked, before immediately getting her arms around the man's neck, trying to get him into a chokehold.

"NO ONE ATTACKS GRAVITON!" and Greer yelped as she was suddenly flung into the air by some invisible force. Catching herself gracefully, she growled. She hated fighting a telekinetic ... so damn unpredictable.

Carefully, she tried to rush Graviton, Colton had warned her that if she were to engage a telekinetic, the trick was too use speed so her opponent wouldn't be able to get a lock on her. Greer grinned when she managed to land a couple of goods punches, sending Graviton flying into a parked car, leaving a rather impressive dent, but her victory was short lived when Graviton with a yell of anger again managed to freeze her in mid air and then proceeded to fling her, much harder this time. Greer snarled as she was knocked through a few lamp posts but grunted when she was caught and gently lowered.

"Took you long enough…" she grumbled but stopped when she realized the person who caught her wasn't Colton. The gigantic star on his chest and the shield strapped on his back told her otherwise.

"Sorry mam'… Will keep that in mind next time." and Greer could only stare dumbfounded as freakin' Captain America then proceeded to throw his shield at some oncoming attackers before looking back to her.

"You here to help?"

"Wait ... hold on. Back up. You actually _met_ Captain America?" Jean sounded scandalized as Greer did her imitation of a blush.

"Yes?"

"Greer that's amazing! Logan always keeps Captain America all to himself whenever he came to the Mansion. Oh my god I am so jealous ... OK so what happened next?"

"Nothing ... well nothing you don't already know. After that I just stuck near Steve until the fight was over. Colton was there too ... he just happened to be smart enough to keep an inducer on." Greer grumbled the last part, Jean assumed over the talking to she endured from her boyfriend after the fight.

"So ... it's _Steve_ now?" Jean teased as Greer rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile.

"Shut up. It wasn't like I could just keep calling him 'Captain America.'"

"Did you meet anyone else? I hear Hawkeye is an interesting one." Jean prodded. Greer of course read the same gossip magazines and knew what her friend was talking about. Clint had a bit of a reputation of getting into trouble.

"I did. They were actually all really ... nice. Normal ... almost. I dunno hard to explain. But they gave me a com link and told me to reach out next time I'm back in LA." Greer held up the device in question as Jean peered closer before sitting back and taking on a slightly different smile.

"And how did they react to your personable boyfriend?" Jean asked with a bit of a knowing smirk as Greer looked towards where Jean assumed the panther in question was waiting.

"They didn't. Colton kept his distance until I headed back to the hotel. Most wanted Weapon X operative ring a bell? He's not supposed to be with us never mind on _vacation_ with me. I mean it's not like it takes a genius to figure out I'm with the X-Men." Jean nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Fair point - hey what's wrong?" Jean noticed Greer's ear swivel and a slightly panicked look cross her face.

"Nothing ... Colton's back. I gotta go."

"Alright goodnight. Just keep in touch ok?" Jean had the first hint of concern in her voice and Greer looked back at the screen with a smile.

"Will do. Gnight."

* * *

 **8:56 am**

 **September 3  
**

Greer,

Well things are finally starting to speed up around here. New students are coming in early as usual to get there bearings (don't worry, those four kids you had us pick up our settling in great. You never told me how you ran into them?). Can't believe you're not here. Seems like forever since I wasn't doing this with you : ( Jubuliee and Kitty are committed to keeping up your gymnastics until you get back and Bobby and I have split your tutoring hours. Still can't wait to have you back.

I know the wedding is coming up and yea ... I saw the pictures of the dress you sent me. Are you sure Lauren can't find something more comfortable for you? I'm certain she wouldn't mind you cutting a teeny tiny hole for your tail at least. Regardless, I'm sure you'll look amazing and have a good time. It's your brother's wedding after all!

Have fun,

Jean

* * *

 **11:34 pm**

 **September 17  
**

Jean,

Well ... that was one hell of a wedding. Not sure how I made it through there but at least now it's over. Colton slipped off to god knows where ... he tried getting me to come with but honestly I'm just exhausted. And yes, I made it through without someone figuring out - how did Lauren put it? - oh yea, 'I'm one step removed from mutant.' Did I mention she actually introduced me and Colton to some higher up at MRD that she went to school with? I mean are you _kidding_ me ... I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Course Colton picked the slimeballs pocket ... hopefully you can make use of the some of the attached intel.

I mean yes ... it was a beautiful wedding. Gabe looked great and my mom was crying like a baby. I just - I dunno kinda wish my dad was here. Bet he'd be able to tell Gabe he was marrying a gargoyle (don't tell him I said that). Spent most of the night tucked in the back with Colton silently waiting for my own brother's wedding to be over. Some sister huh?

We're heading out first thing in the morning. Gonna take a week or so and then it's back to the Mansion.

Can't wait to see you,

Greer

* * *

"No."

"Oh come on… This is a formal event we have to do it…" Greer practically begged but Colton just shook his head. Why did Greer care so much about these things? He knew she didn't want to be there. She knew she didn't want to be there. So why do it at all?

"Colton you don't see my refusing to wear this… monstrosity" and Greer signaled to the sleeveless lumpy looking, clearly too large dress Lauren had sent.

"You've been complaining about it all week." Apex rumbled back and he saw Greer's tail twitch beneath the fabric.

"Will you please just do it? I mean, you will raise flags if you show up to a wedding dressed in a t shirt. You know that right?" Apex and Greer stared at each other for a good 2 mintued before he finally relented, stubbornly reaching out an arm so Greer could pass him the suit she had bought for him.

"Thank you." the tigress grinned before getting out of the way so Colton could go change. As he did that, she slipped on a jacket despite the hot weather. She didn't want to do any unnecessary explaining to her new in laws as to why her bare shoulders would feel ... furry.

As Greer tidied the last bit of her uncontrollable mane and activated her image inducer, she heard the bathroom door click and she smiled in anticipation to see the rare sight that was her boyfriend in a proper suit. The smile she wore widened. Yes ... she definetly had make him dress like this more often. He looked positively dashing despite the very evident scowl on his face.

"I'm not wearing this." and it was only then Greer saw the bow tie in his hand. She grinned.

"Don't then. You look perfectly fine without it. Besides, you'll probably push Lauren's buttons and I have _no_ problem with that," to which Apex replied with a slight smirk and with Greer around his arm the two headed out.

...

The two felines did their best to try and maintain under the radar in the crowded ballroom, although that was hard to do when you were the groom's sister. Greer swore she didn't know she was related to so many people. All the aunts and uncles and cousins she hadn't seen in well ... years. Colton had it worse. He had to be introduced over and over and over. Just as the two of them thought they had escaped Marie had spotted them and demand they sat at the main banquet table. Greer tried her best to smile as she was seated next to the bride herself.

"Lauren, you look beautiful." and Greer really wasn't lying. The blonde really did look stunning as she smiled back at Greer, of course, that's where the friendliness ended.

"Oh thank you Greer. You and Colton look great yourselves considering you're usual get up." Greer felt her insides twist while Colton rumbled.

"Also, aren't you hot in that jacket? I mean you must be considering your … skin condition. Why don't you take it off?" and Greer could almost swear Lauren's smile grew wider.

"No - no its alright, I'd –"

"Oh come on Greer, what do you have to worry about?" Marie asked from across the table.

"Yeah Greer, it's really ok. You're among family." Lauren laughed as she wrapped an arm around Marie and Greer bit back a snarl. With a reluctant sigh… The tigress slowly removed her jacket and tried her best to relax as her new family engaged in the festivities. Halfway through, the tigress had about enough of watching Lauren sucking up to Marie and in a desperate attempt to hold onto her sanity excused herself to the bathroom.

"Oh wait Greer, I'll go with you." and Greer watched warily as Lauren approached her… How did this woman learn how to smile like that? The two maintained a weary distance as they made their way to the lavatory… Each just giving others smiles… Some more uneasy than others… To Greer's relief she was a least able to lock herself in a stall for a few serene minutes… When she exited however, she was shocked to find Lauren standing next to a very tall man, a very intimidating scar running down his eye.

"Oh Greer, I almost forgot to introduce you to one of my best friends, he's in charge of running day operations in the MRD." and almost on cue, the man stuck a hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." and Greer wasn't sure if his smile was genuine or if his squad was right behind him ready to arrest her. How was she going to get out of this… She couldn't let him touch her… Her breath hitched up… Her eyes darting around and before she went into cardiac arrest, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Greer is he bothering you?" and the tigress smiled a little as Lauren's friend backed away and hid his hand as Colton came in to step behind the tigress and towered over MRD.

"No Colton, everything's fine," Greer looked over her shoulder with a smile before turning back to MRD, "it was nice to meet you!" Greer smiled before slinging her arm through Colton's leading him away before he murdered someone at her brother's wedding … tempting ... but not today. Though she noticed how Colton's arm moved as they passed him.

"Quite impressive slight of hand there…" she whispered as she leaned her head into his arm. It was the only way to soothe her raging headache.

Apex tried not to time how long this wedding was taking. He did not bother counting down and amused himself by analyzing everything in the room. What people were talking about ... the pattern of the servers ... how to kill the lead singer of the band and make it out of the room without being followed ...whatever passed the time.

He looked to Greer who's ability to feign interest was clearly cracking. In fact, he was surprised she even agreed to sit with him at the very back of the ballroom. He had assumed she wanted to be at the very front considering her concern for her brother. He was even more surprised when Greer of all people refused to attend the after party and instead led him back to their room. As he deactivated his inducer his ears perked up in surprise as Greer suddenly latched herself onto him with a not so subtle growl.

"Get this ... off ... me!" she demanded, the growl in her voice becoming very evident, while a very familiar grin formed on her face. Apex grinned himself as he worked his claws across the cheap fabric, ripping it apart instantly.

"Better?"

"Much." Greer purred as she let out a languid stretch while kicking off her heels.

"Now ... how about a shower?" she purred, her own claws now skilfully unbuttoning his suit as Apex obediently followed

"Yes ma'm..."

* * *

 **September 19**

 **8:34 am**

Greer,

Uchhh ... that mental replay ... Greer you must be a saint to have a sister-in-law like that. Please ... go enjoy some more vacation. Lord knows I'd need it after all that.

Travel safe,

Jean

* * *

 **6:04 am**

 **September 28  
**

Tigra - Go shopping. Come back later.

* * *

 **2:13 am**

 **September 29  
**

Jean - Thanks for the heads up. Settled down. Don't wait up for me.

* * *

 **10:01 am**

 **October 10**

Jean,

I'm safe. Colton is safe. Got a new tablet just in case and glad Kitty helped you figure out the encryption so we can finally talk again. Seems cell phones are out of my immediate future.

Colton was able to fill me in on what happened. He's been beating himself up about it for weeks. Just glad no one was seriously hurt. I know SHIELD has come sniffing around for 'Weapon 22' before but I never thought they'd come crashing in like that. Logan talked to the two of us and looks like Fury wasn't part of the group that came looking for Colton. He's not taking it well but so far he's listened to what Logan told us and kept his head down. We're at one of these safe houses he has (probably best not to say where). Not sure where he came up with them but we keep moving around. I'm losing my mind with boredom but least we're both safe.

I _might_ have a way to get out of here though. I don't think Colton is going to like it but ... wish me luck.

Stay safe,

Greer

* * *

 **4:05 pm**

 **October 22**

Greer,

I gotta say ... despite everything I'm just a teensy bit jealous you're going to be spending time with the Avengers. It does suck that you need to keep Colton a secret though. I mean I get it but ... I know it must be hard on you. Logan has been his usual, closed off self, but I'm assuming all this time he's been taking outside the Xavier's is to help Fury clean up this latest AIM cell inside SHIELD. Logan thinks it's about AIM wanting to swipe any Weapon X assets and intel they can get their hands on while they can. I swear to god ... that place has more infiltration than it does actual spies. Course ... maybe that's what you get when your entire place is filled with spies in the first place.

Sorry ... don't mean to rant. Just so mad at these idiots for coming after Colton and keeping you away for god knows how long. Maybe Ill come out and visit during winter break (better not have to do that). Anyways ... glad we can talk on the phone again. Still enjoy our emails though. Let's keep it up.

Love, Jean

* * *

 **9:03 pm**

 **November 1  
**

Jean,

I gotta say ... the Avengers sure know how to have a good time. So long as they're not out saving an entire country or stopping some natural disaster they seem to be pretty committed to hanging out and throwing a party. Course that just might be what life is like around Stark but what do I know?

Settled in best I can. Actually doing most of the same things here as I did at Xavier's just with this new venture they've started up called Avengers Academy. You know, gymnastics ... tutoring ... supervising some training. Don't worry, Xavier's is way cooler ; ) I haven't gone out on any missions though which is kind of getting to me. Logan told me to keep my head down and I'm pretty sure Colton would break in and carry me off if he found out I was fighting Doctor Doom or the Sinister Six (is it just me or does all the other groups get to fight all the fun bad guys?). Oh yea! Met Doctor Strange and Fantastic Four. That was cool ... though Mr. Richards was a bit of a jerk. Kept asking me for stupid blood samples.

Anyway, just wanted to check in. Thanks again for the packages by the way.

Don't let school get you down. Oh and how are those three girls you picked up?

Love,

Greer

* * *

 **8:00 pm**

 **November 9  
**

Greer,

Been a little hectic here and it's funny you asked about those new pickups considering that's what's been causing all the mayhem. Or should I say _she_ is causing.

Let me catch you up: The second group was actually two sisters (Zoe and Chloe) and a _woman_ , in the middle of nowhere, Wisconsin. The girls are doing great, but it's the woman that's worth talking about. She didn't figure into the system at all, but she must have tried to help them because she was a mess when Scott brought her home. It turns out, she's actually a feral of all things, which was why Charles had some trouble catching her - though I don't know why she wouldn't have been in the algorithm if they were looking for her.

Any how, I thought she was alright, but after some excitement involving a new wave /explosive/ inhibitor collar, Logan ended up disappearing into the night with her on the back of his bike. They were gone all night. You should have seen them when they came in. NO guilt at all and they looked like they slept on the ground or something - though I doubt they were sleeping.

He was totally unrepentant. It's one thing when he's picking up random women and shacking up for the night off grounds, but he better not think he can make a habit out of playing the white knight on the motorcycle for rescues. Charles won't allow it, I'm sure. Personally? I'm just counting the days on how long this is going to go on before he shows up with her name tattooed on his arm for the afternoon.

In other school news ... just the usual. Things have gotten into the usual flow and Remy actually joined the team. Seems him and Rogue are going steady again. Scott has him teaching Logic (and I'm making sure he doesn't start that midnight poker game again with the older students).

Best,

Jean

* * *

 **10:20 pm**

 **November 18**

Greer,

OK I know we got caught off last night so I need to catch you up on Mansion gossip (and don't pretend there isn't Avengers gossip. I demand it!): Yes, somehow, Kay is still around. And _somehow_ she's got Jubilee on her side now too. I'm not even sure how that happened, but Jubes is singing her praises.

I finally did a bit of digging myself and ... well the woman has definitely been through a lot. I'd say more but ... well it's not something I think you'd want to read about. Suffice it to say it finally makes some sense why her and Logan relate so well. I just wish she would listen to me for once. I mean on fashion alone ... can you the pain it causes me to see her in blue jeans and tank tops, flannels, and _cowboy_ boots everyday? Honestly - what kind of woman dresses like that? It's as if she's never seen the inside of a fashion magazine.

And just to add to everything ... I caught them in the garage passing the whiskey back and forth ... straight out of the bottle. No tact. The woman is undoing all the years of housetraining we put in on Logan.

In a bit more warming news, seems Kitty and Peter have been making eyes at each other all semester. I'll keep an eye on it and report back ; )

Love, Jean

* * *

 **11:37 pm  
**

 **December 1  
**

Greer,

Glad you had a good time with your mom and Colton for thanksgiving (likely cause Lauren wasn't there I'm guessing). It was nice of her to come out to California and rent that house for the three of you. I'm sure Colton could use a good snowy holiday (you never did tell me what he's been up to).

Now ... don't freak out. And do _not_ tell Colton. OK? Mentally yell at me right now that you will _not_ freak out and that you will _not_ tell Colton. I'm waiting ... ...

Alright good.

Logan and Kay were grabbed by Weapon X BUT they are back. Bit battered but no worse then we've seen Logan before. I know - I know but with everything you and Colton are going through I just couldn't let you put yourselves at risk. You know that you would have been tearing anything in your away to get to Logan. And Colton ... well I'm not really sure what he would do to help Logan and I'd rather not know. I didn't know if it was related to the raid looking for Colton or what. I just wanted you to be safe.

Again, Logan is back. He's safe. He's resting. I'll have him call you soon as he can.

Don't hate me : (

Jean

* * *

 **6:03 am**

 **December 2**

Jean what the hell! There is no way in hell that I'm agreeing to _anything_ until you get Logan on phone. Have him call me **immediately**.

Greer

* * *

 **6:30 AM**

 **December 2**

Tigger, relax. Keep it to yourself. Call when you're alone and I'll explain. Promise. - Logan

* * *

 **2:14 pm**

 **December 3**

Jean,

I called Logan and he walked me through what he called the 'Reader's Digest" version of what happened. Just what he told me sounded awful - and I could tell he was holding out on me. I can't even believe ... I'm just glad him and the girlfriend are back safe. He mentioned she's having some trouble adjusting since they got back. It really sounds like he cares about her ... do you really think this is serious? He sure sounded serious to me. It was kind of weird.

I can't just sit around on my tail anymore. I don't care what Colton or Logan says.

Ill call later,

Greer

* * *

 **9:04 pm**

 **December 22**

Greer,

OK ... now that I'm back I can admit it. LA is awesome. The weather ... the beach ... the fashion ... that was a weekend Betsy and I definitely needed.

How did the costume work out? I am so proud that you crushed that Avengers tryout (and that you kicked Ant-Man and Power Woman's ass) and am very curious what upgrades they made. And by upgrades ... you know I mean look right? I expect pictures.

As you know it's finals season over here. All of your students are missing you. I have no idea how you had the patience to tutor some of these kids ... unbelievable.

And don't worry about Colton. We both know he can take care of himself. I'm sure you'll hear back from him soon. Oh and speaking of Colton, got the Mansion security upgraded. Forge says I can't send out passcodes so just call me when you're heading back (better be soon!)

Love,

Jean

PS

Logan and the girlfriend are in a bit of a rough batch. Not sure how much longer she's gonna be sticking around. Which honestly is too bad ... Logan or not. She's been great with the kids. Shame to lose her.

* * *

 **7:09 pm  
**

 **January 12**

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god

LOGAN IS ENGAGED!

You need to call me IMMEDIATELY!

Jean

PS

LOGAN IS ENGAGED!

* * *

 **8:57 am**

 **January 13**

Greer,

OK not sure where you are but in case you missed it: Logan ... Is ... Engaged ... Let that sink in.

Seriously. There is so much work to be done ... we have SO MUCH to talk about. As if you wouldn't be involved ; ) Hurry up and call - we have SERIOUS shopping to do!

Call me ASAP

Love,

Jean

* * *

 **8:27 am**

 **January 25**

Greer,

Where _are you_? I actually tried calling the Avengers and no one would tell me anything. I'm hoping you're alright and just can't respond. So let me catch you up: Dress Shopping. And you won't believe this but little Ms. Cowgirl wore a dress and heels and she actually pulled it off pretty well. Hard to believe I know but maybe there's some hope there after all.

Winter break has now turned into wedding planning break. TONS to do and I need your input on EVERYTHING.

Call me!

Love,

The Party Planner

* * *

 **1:45 am**

 **February 1**

Hey sorry I was so MIA. One second I was teaching my class at the Academy and the next I'm in a quin jet headed to Wakanda. Let me tell you that -

LOGAN IS ENGAGED! YESSSSSS!

Ha thought I was really gonna just blow over that?! Oh my god ... I'm calling you in the morning for ALL the details. OK I need to come back and meet this woman. They have a trimester system here, I'll let Steve know that I need to head back to Xavier's. So let's say ... like March 15? If I can even wait that long ...

LOGAN!

Give him a big hug for me. Oh I need to call him to ... sorry Logan time for a 2am wake up call ; )

I'm coming home! Don't you dare have this without me!

Greer

* * *

 **7:15 am**

 **February 1**

Greer,

I'm up ... I'm up. Call when you can.

Don't worry about missing anything. Stubborn little bride-to-be made us swear to not pick a date. I'll explain everything.

Can't wait to see you!

Jean


	18. A Rough Reunion

_**Well ... here it is. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this chapter and trust me ... BIG things are coming. Of course HUGE shout out to Canuckle. Pretty sure you'll figure out why on your own ...**_

 _ **Cheshire - I regret nothing ; )**_

 _ **Canuckle - thanks for that. Was thinking on that for a while and just glad it worked out how it did. Not to worry ... left plenty of things in the dark and will be getting around to just what those felines were up to. Someone taught me the benefits of leaving things open ...**_

 _ **Guest - ummm ... right ... thanks**_

* * *

As they pulled off the highway, a three day car journey finally in the rear view mirror, Greer had gone from dozing in her seat to a bundle of excitement as she started checking her reflection or texting on her phone or doing anything but sitting still. She was so close!

"Colton I can't believe we're actually going to _meet_ her. Oh my god I can't believe it ... Logan is engaged!" Apex let out a low rumble mixed with a sigh. Greer had been saying some version of that practically non-stop for the last week and it seemed to be getting worse the closer they got to Xavier's.

"And there's nothing else you know about her?" Greer lowered Colton with a look as she turned in her seat to glower at him.

"I told you everything that you needed to know."

"Which doesn't amount to much of anything without a name." Apex shot her a look of his own, causing the tigress' ears to droop slightly but she kept her ground.

"That's because I didn't want you finding out every little secret she might have and coming in ready to chase her off. This is Logan's fiance. And you _will_ be _nice_ to her." There was a faint growl in Greer's words before she turned back in her seat in a huff. Of course that didn't last long as they finally entered the grounds and she was smiling and bouncing in her seat once again.

As they finally pulled through the gates, Greer turned to smile at the line of students exiting the forest on horseback behind what appeared to be a cowgirl, complete with a cowboy hat. Greer's nod towards the woods catching Colton's attention.

"That must be her!" Apex wasn't certain why Greer was whispering. He doubted even with the windows down the small woman could hear her, "Jean said the kids are smitten with her. Almost as much as Logan is," the tigress said with a smirk. He barely glanced towards the woman in question. Despite all the excitement surrounding this ... 'engagement' ... if she was anything like the girls Logan usually got involved with, this wouldn't last long. The panther recalled all the names associated with the older feral ... ones only used in the past tense. The fact she was teaching her simply added another layer.

"C'mon ... C'mon ... stop the car!" Greer had her hand on the doorhandle and the moment they rolled to a stop Greer practically burst out of the jeep. The tigress just soaked in the familiar sounds and scents ... The sounds of the riding class laughing and joking around echoed up to her ears ... followed by the familiar laugh of -

"Jean!" Shooting Colton a quick smile Greer ran inside. Apex simply shook his head and moved to unload. He'd admit ... he was relieved they were back. Despite all his issues with living at Xavier's ... it brought a sense of security. Now that he and Fury had a new understanding, he wasn't worried about any surprise raids. But as he went about unloading, past the smell of the horses, and sound of kids filing away from the barn ... a hauntingly familiar scent reached him.

Apex slowly straightened up and locked onto the barn. Shooting a look back towards the Mansion and Greer ... he slipped the baretta from his back holster under the seat of the car before closing it and started to stalk toward the barn, avoiding the students cheerfully making their way up to the house.

He had to be silent. He had to strike first. And it could never see him coming.

He had gone out hunting for Weapon X. Weapon X had been here waiting for him. That was fine. It would not be leaving alive.

...

The woman inside had just put a horse in it's stall and carried a saddle into the tack room while he slipped into the rafters. Its scent was everywhere ... though seeing it was still difficult to process. It had been years ... She had escaped ... Disappeared ...

How ... Why ... How long ...

No

None of that mattered. It was dead.

He watched as it slipped a saddle onto some type of rack, he could hear it pause as he maneuvered into position. Enhanced senses ... speed ... agility ... healing ... he had practiced for this a hundred times. No scent of a weapon in the barn aside from the shotgun in the last stall and the handgun taped to the third rafter. Course none of that was really necessary ... not when the thing was deadlier than both.

There ... cautious steps out of a storage room. He slipped just around the side. Patience ... Three ... Two ... One ...

It was nearly out when Apex grabbed it by the shirt and flung it across the barn where it slammed into a stall door with a resounding crack. He was there before it could hit the ground, grabbing the throat this time and making contact with another wall before throwing it to the ground. He needed to rush it ... never give it time to think ... use his size and speed to his advantage. He had always ended his simulations as fast as possible but he'd never considered needing to get answers first.

"Why are you here?" he growled out as he increased the pressure around the neck while leaving his fist raised above the heart. Tearing out the heart was always key ... when it all but shot out from under him with a move he'd never seen. At least never from _her_.

"I'm here for Logan," she breathed out after she'd gotten her feet under her. He stopped for just a second as her words rang in his head.

" _No_." Apex's snarl filled the barn raising a chorus of screaming horses. So she wasn't here for him ... Logan was the target. But she wasn't taking him. Weapon X wasn't taking anyone. Not again.

With a roar loud enough to pop a ferals eardrums he charged. Kicks ... punches ... claws ... elbows ... he just needed to land one hit and it would be over. It managed to avoid him for longer than he would have expected but it was only a matter of time. And when he did, a punch to her center mass that sent her hitting the roof before crashing onto the concrete, he heard the crack he'd been waiting for.

Apex paused his assault as he felt a burning sensation in his right hand. Looking at it, his brow drew together, as he saw most of his fingers were broken along with a fair number of claws. It only took him looking back at K - _really_ looking at her - to realize what he had overlooked.

He watched as K pushed herself back to her feet, a hand checking a trail of claw marks bleeding freely at her side, before she let out a snarl of her own and popped the adamantium claws. Apex felt his world slow ... Weapon X had finally found her again and finished what they had started ... there was no question about it now. Weapon X had come out of the shadows.

Fine ... he could still kill it.

With another roar, the two engaged.

...

Greer and Jean were still embracing and laughing when Logan came up from the lower levels with Scott. On seeing him, Greer finally released Jean in favor of rushing Logan, nearly knocking him over when she gave him a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Tigger – where's Colton?" Logan asks with a genuine smile. It was a look that Greer wasn't used to seeing on him.

"Who cares about him? You're getting married!" Greer practically roared, earning another laugh from her mentor and a teasing smile from the tigress.

"Wow. You've been keeping that smile to yourself all these years? That doesn't seem fair to the rest of us," she teased as he grinned earnestly. She liked it much more when he smiled instead of growling when she picked on him.

"Yeah, forgot I had one," he replied, a twinkle to his eye.

"Wait until you meet her, Greer. She lets us pick out her clothes," Jean said with a laugh.

"Ooh. Does she need more? I could use a trip." the two women got to conspiring as the riding class came in, sweaty and smiling as always.

"Hey, Jubes – is K done?" Jean asked, "Greer and I need to size her up for new clothes." Jubilee turned to look at her.

"Yeah, she should be right behind us," Jubes replied waving a hello at Greer as she walked backwards towards the stairs with a grin.

The smile slipped from Logan's face and he crinkled his brow for a moment, as if he was focusing on something on the floor. He was moving toward the door before he'd really thought about it. When he opened it, both Greer and Jean's heads whipped toward him – snarls and growls were echoing up from the barn as Logan broke into a run, his hat falling off his head halfway to the horse barn, the two women in his wake.

"Colton!" Logan shouted out as he approached, seeing the two of them –both bleeding freely, but K visibly shaken as she popped a shoulder back into place with a grimace as the panther's growl still filled the air. He had never fought her like this before ... she moved and fought differently. But it was over. Logan was here ... between the two of them would fini- "What the hell're you doin, boy?"

"She's here to kill you." he growled in response, his eyes never leaving K, who looked totally confused. Logan matched.

"If she was gonna kill me, she's had more than enough opportunity. She's been sharing my bed for months." Logan replied, but Apex was reluctant to listen, shaking his muzzle.

"Then she's here to kill Greer – or me."

"Are you crazy or something? I don't even know you, furball," K snarled back at him, sure that the large feral in front of her was nuts. To Greer and Logan's surprise, Colton actually did a double take, quickly covering his shock and returning to his crouch as Logan pushed past him and stood in front of K, squaring off himself with Apex.

"You're not going to hurt her, kid. Not without going through me first," Logan growled out. Apex didn't seem deterred and Jean tried to deescalate the situation as she saw where things were headed.

"Colton, she didn't know you guys were coming – why would she want to kill you!?" Jean shouted, aghast at the scene unfolding before her.

"She's Weapon X." Colton said, trying hard to get Logan to understand. He didn't want to hurt the older feral and Greer seemed to pale at the news and subconsciously slipped a hair closer to Colton, hiding behind his bulk while eyeing the bleeding brunette warily.

"Yeah, I know. But how the hell do _you_ know?" Logan growled out. Apex froze as the group all turned for an explanation. Years flashed by in his mind as the panther slowly came out of his crouch to stand at his full height, his glare still fixed on K.

"You turn your back on them and think that they'll just leave you - or any of us - alone. But I have never stopped hunting them. I know everyone that's been through that program. All of them. And that one," he pointed a claw at K, "Is a weapon. And she'll kill everyone in this place." Greer placed a hand on Colton's arm as Logan let out a sigh and shook his head as K started to step out next to him. He knew that Colton had not answered his question but now wasn't the time to press for the truth.

"Alright, X-22. What should we do about it? Punish her for something she didn't ask for?" Apex huffed in response but Logan pressed his point, "She's not a Weapon anymore. Neither am I. Neither are you," he growled out, though Apex paid more attention to how he pushed K behind him again, "I won't let you kill her." Logan's growl was familiar to Apex and it was aimed directly at him, earning a more measured look at the two ferals before him. Logan was serious ... he was willing to fight him to protect her.

It was worse than he thought.

"Can everyone calm down just a little bit?" Scott tried reclaiming some sense of control over the situation ... a move clearly all the ferals involved ignored. Apex still had his eyes on K, Greer was clearly at war with herself between believing Colton, fearing K, and trusting Logan, and Logan still wouldn't let K from behind him. Things stood like that for a few moments until K finally retracted her claws and rested a hand on Wolverine's shoulder.

"Um …. Colton?" K started to say as Apex growled low ... he didn't like her saying his name. She'd never said his name before. K however kept talking, "There is only one person on this planet that I want dead – and you aren't him." He watched her a moment before dropping his growl. He considered her for a moment as a host of names crossed his mind before settling on one.

"Creed." he growled out and she nodded in agreement.

"Then we have a common ground outside of hating Weapon X?" K asked. He paused, taking her in, aware of Greer just behind him and the other X-Men, trying to decide. He could kill her ... he knew that. But the way the others were looking at him showed that to them ... _he_ was the danger. And after these last few months ... he couldn't expose Greer by taking her away again. He knew she'd follow him.

Now wasn't the time.

Apex let out a rumble of resignation as his eyes shifted to rest for a moment on the diamond ring on her left hand. She didn't look threatening, but then again – that was what made her so dangerous. Logan's growl snapped him out of his pondering and he finally nodded. There was a collective release of breath.

Sensing that further bloodshed wasn't imminent, Greer slipped next to Colton in order to figure out where are that blood was coming from while keeping an eye on K. Jean meanwhile eyed the two felines before turning her attention to the little brunnet.

"You definitely need new clothes," Jean assessed as K finally looked down at what was left of her ensemble. It wasn't much with freshly healed skin counting more than fabric.

"Damnit. I actually liked that shirt," K grumbled as Logan raised an eyebrow at her. She put one arm across her chest as she turned her back to Colton, Greer and Jean, her head turned toward Logan who had already started unbuttoning his flannel.

"Don't need to have the boys gettin' too many impure thoughts about ya. You should hear what they say as it is," Logan teased as she slipped the flannel on, wrapping it tightly around herself with a smirk. Logan's tone had Apex's ear twitch in their direction.

"You don't say," she replied as he put his arm around her back – a protective gesture missed by no one. As the two of them started to walk toward the door, Logan stayed between K and Colton, the former keeping a firm look ahead while the latter watched her carefully from the side, Logan not taking his eyes off him until they'd passed by.

"Interesting to meet you two," K said as they left the barn. Scott gave his head a shake and grumbled something about ferals before heading back inside with Remy, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty in tow. Only Jean stayed behind with Greer who seemed to be trying to use a blanket she'd found laying around and cut into strips to stop the three deep gashes bleeding freely from Colton's left side.

Jean wanted to explain things to Colton but ... the look on his face ... Jean took a step back to head towards the mansion herself when Colton's rumble stopped her as if she could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

"Something on your mind, Colton?" she asked. There was little that could have gone worse with that meeting.

"Colton not now - god ... I think you need to go see Hank," Greer winced as she tentaively checked the bloody bandage before tossing it away and moving to replace it but Apex shrugged the tigress off and addressed Jean.

"Tell me everything you know about her," his tone was serious enough that Jean wasn't sure he had really asked so much as told. She worried her lip a moment before nodding her head as she hugged herself.

"Right now?"

"No -"

"Yes." Apex growled over Greer. His wound wasn't fatal ... far from it. He would heal. What he needed now was information. And he knew that out of everyone in the mansion, Jean was the best one to ask. She looked from Colton to the worried Greer as she tossed her hands up and addressed her friend.

"Greer – this is the same woman I've been telling you about for months. You can't honestly believe we'd let someone this close to Logan if we weren't sure. Charles checked her out himself." Jean replied.

"And you can't honestly believe that Logan would let you stop him if it was someone he wanted. Also, she just stabbed my boyfriend and I can't stop the bleeding so sue me if I'm feeling a little suspicious." Greer countered. "Please, I need to know if he's in danger." Jean looked put out but nodded, scanning the area quickly for anyone that might be eaves dropping before taking a deep breath and 'debriefing' them both about what they knew of her past, and all that had happened since she'd come to the mansion. By the end of the story, she could see Greer was rather horrified and Colton processing.

"They make a wonderful couple, Colton. He's got hope. That by itself should be enough – but she really has been good for the kids too. The girls she came in with said she'd been protecting them for months. That doesn't sound much like a Weapon X move to me."

Jean watched the panther carefully as he seemed to be considering something before finally looking back at her.

"No ... not like Weapon X." Jean gave a small smile of relief. Maybe they could all move past this. It wasn't that Jean had her own reserves about K but ... they didn't involve _killing_ her. Just her wardrobe.

"Good," Jean looked down at the wound Greer was still trying to dress and frowned, "You really should get that looked at Colton." And with that Jean turned on her heel and headed back to the house.

* * *

The moment K and Logan stepped into the house, K found herself being led by the hand not upstairs as she had thought ... but down.

"Why are we going down here? I don't have any clothes in the locker room."

"Just be quiet. Somethin' I gotta do right now." K stayed quite but didn't hide the raised eyebrow as Logan headed to the observation booth for the Danger Room. It was only after he sealed the doors that K found herself with the use of both hands as Logan busied himself at the computer.

"What are you doing?" K asked skeptically. At first she'd thought Logan was powering up a new simulation. Wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten thrashed like that and he'd taken her immediately to the Danger Room to figure out how to make sure it never happened again. And speaking of what just happened ...

"Logan, who the hell was that?" K shot a glance back at the door but Logan didn't turn around as his fingers danced over the keys, his answer a distracted rumble.

"He's a previous weapon for weapon X. I was the original. They kept going after I got loose. Trying to duplicate or ... do better. He's number 22."

"What happened to the other ones?" K knew of a few ex-Weapon's but the idea that there might be more than a dozen others with that kind of reaction had her on edge.

"Don't worry about it." Logan grumbled. Almost done ...

"Well alright. What happened to the rest of 'em?" She asked cautiously. Another surprise. Simple math said there was the possibility of over a dozen more. She had to wonder how many of them were going to get their panties twisted and screw up her barn. Or worse ... the cabin ... the cottage ... or ... if one of the girls was in the way? No good. It had her questioning how wise it was for her to stick around with 'the original.'

"He killed the rest of 'em." Logan responded with a weary sigh as he logged off and spun to face his fiance. They met eyes for a moment and he gave her a tight look as he patted his knee. She slowly crossed the room and let him pull her into his lap where he could hold onto her. This ... couldn't be good.

"Not great. But then ... why does he think I'm some threat? I never had a number attached to me ..." Logan remembered some of what Xavier had mentioned about K's past. Even without it ... he knew that Weapon X had wanted her for something big. The recent adamantium infusion was a very expensive testament to that.

"Don't matter. Least of all to him," Logan looked around the observation room and scrunched his brow uncomfortable with the setting for this conversation. He gave her a quick kiss and a slap on the thigh. "Let's go."

"Where?" She asked as she stood and he took her hand firmly in his. "You don't need to hold my hand everywhere. I'm not going anywhere." K protested as she pulled back from him. She wasn't exactly used to him acting so protective all the time. Sure, back at Weapon X when they'd just escaped Creed but here? He stepped back toward her and leaned in close to her, his lips brushing her ear with his answer.

"Not here." Logan breathed out and K gave him a simple nod in understanding as she squeezed his hand. She readjusted the grip ... entwining her fingers with his and this time, he didn't have to drag her ... instead she matched his pace, keeping tight to his side as he led her to their room.

* * *

Greer sat tense on the edge of the bed watching as Colton stood poring over his tablet and silently bleeding onto the floor. She just kept staring at that steady drip onto the floor ... drip ... drip ... drip ... they hadn't even made it _inside_ and he was already bleeding ... drip ... drip ... drip ... She had looked so friendly ... drip ... dri -

"Logan."

"What?" Colton's growl snapped Greer back into the present. After speaking to Jean, Greer had almost had to run to keep up with Colton as he'd stalked straight back to their room and his tablet. Her attempts to redress his wound had been met with a growl of, 'not now' and so she'd just sat.

"Nothing," Apex let out another growl of frustration. Seemed Logan had taken precautions ... Greer stared at her boyfriend work himself into a stream of low growls. OK this had to stop, plus the bleeding was really bothering her. He usually started healing by now.

"Colton," Greer waited for the panther to acknowledge her, "Colton please look at me." Apex closed his eyes and took a breath before looking at the tigress, her concern evident.

"Colton ... what happened down there? How do you know K? Why do you think she's so dangerous."

"I know she's dangerous." Greer let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't the welcome she'd been expecting ... She didn't think anything could top that in terms of "how situations could go south so quickly".

"Alright but _how_? How do you know her ... is it from Weapon X? Were you there together? Can she know something about your past?" Apex shot Greer a different look ... one she couldn't quite interpret when suddenly he was heading for the door.

"It doesn't matter. She won't be here long." Greer furrowed her brow for a second before her eyes shot wide and she quickly slipped in front of the panther who let out a rumble of frustration.

"Move." But Greer shook her head with a low growl of her own and stood her ground. She wasn't as subdued as she was a few seconds ago.

"What do you mean 'she won't be here long? What are you going to do?'" Apex stared straight back as his tail twitched until he finally looked away.

"It's better that you don't know." He stalked past Greer and into the hallway but again she blocked his path, earning a faint growl.

"No - no don't you even _think_ about it. This is Logan we're talking about. He vouched for her. Colton she - she makes him happy. I've never seen Logan this happy." Apex couldn't believe what he was hearing. Greer was worried about Logan's _happiness._ K was here ... in the Mansion. Their home.

"You don't understand. She's dangerous." Apex's hands were in fists, a rare sign of him trying to keep in control.

"And you're not?!" Greer's growl seemed to reverberate down the hall and she took a small step back as her ears dropped as realized what she'd said. A lot had happened over those last few months ... she hadn't meant to ... The tigress rubbed her forehead. She had to rethink how she was going to handle this…

"Colton, we've both went through Weapon X, you longer than me and we both know they make people do ... terrible things." Greer crossed her arms as she stepped closer to the panther who was no longer looking at her, "I understand your concern. I do. I swear that I do. More than anyone else in this building. You want to protect Logan - all of us. I get it. But you can't just kill her. You can't do that to him."

"Greer ..." Apex looked down at the tigress but she raised a claw to let her finish.

"Not without proof," Apex narrowed his eyes "If you can prove that K is some secret Weapon X assassin here to murder everyone in their sleep? Fine. Then by all means do what you want. Till then? Do ... Not ... Touch ... Her." Greer was silent as she waited on Colton until she saw the slightest of tension leave his shoulders.

"Not without proof." Greer let out a sigh of her own at the rumble. It definitely wasn't a win but ... least it was a start…. Small victories she reminded herself.

"Alright ... now I'm taking you Hank. I think you've bled on the carpets long enough." And with that Greer took the panther's hand and led him downstairs, ignoring the shaking of her legs… It was hard to reason with Colton when he got so intense like that…

* * *

Logan waited until the two felines had hit the bottom of the elevator before slipping around the corner with K and heading up to their room. Just catching a whiff of Colton ... bleeding from the fight with K had him irritated again. Now that he'd wiped any trace of her from the servers ... the two of them needed to have a heart to heart. The very fact that it had become a necessity had him riled. At everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Logan growled out low when he got her into their room and shut the door. His tone was urgent, and he was locked onto her like he'd never done. And K flat didn't know how to answer him. She'd thought they'd just covered it in the control booth.

"The fight? I don't know - I was in the tack room and the next thing I knew, I was going toe to toe with a big goddamned tomcat." She moved to take the flannel shirt off he'd given her and he shook his head and grabbed her hands. He really didn't need her getting naked when he wanted answers.

"You're sure?" She looked put out as her mouth dropped open for a second and she searched for some divine intervention.

"I have never seen anyone even remotely like that before. Trust me, I'd remember it." He let out a sigh and worked his mouth as he watched her. She wasn't lying.

"You may not know him, but he sure as hell knows you. You can't remember ever seeing him? Nothing at all?" She shook her head and looked up to meet his eyes. The confusion on her face was plain to see, and not at all manufactured. He let out a sigh as he took a step toward her, his arms out. He knew an erased memory when he saw one.

"Alright. Okay. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it right now," he rumbled as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. The last thing he needed was her getting the wrong idea about everything and taking off. "Doesn't change a thing between us. You're mine and no one's takin' you from me."

"That's very reassuring, love ... but ... who the hell are they and why did they show up now?" K said as she nuzzled into his neck. She could feel him smiling as his amused chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"They're here because of you, darlin'," he answered before he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her. "They showed up for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I _just told you_ I don't know that cat." He grinned and took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I'm not bein' clear. There here because of you and me." Still, she looked blankly at him. "Because you said yes."

"The ... no. Not because ..." he nodded his head as her brows drew together. "But ..."

"Just never mind. Get naked. Get in the shower. I wanna wash all that blood off before I try and explain myself any further."

K didn't argue and it was another hour later before the two ferals found themselves back in bed, K's head on his shoulder, her leg across his and his arm around her as Logan stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"So about that little problem with the tomcat ..." Logan's eyebrow raised as he shifted to get a read on her expression. She looked too serious.

"No problem."

"not so sure about that, stud." Logan let out a sigh and sat up while K pulled the sheet up to cover herself a bit.

"Leave Colton be. He won't try anythin' stupid with me around. Keep your distance and let him figure it out for himself that you're not who he thinks you are. Last thing I need is you givin' him an excuse." Logan didn't hide his growl, considering that just might be what Colton wanted.

"As long as I don't ... right. Because I gave him one before," She challenged as she sat up next to him, her legs dangling off the bed. He scrubbed his hand over the stubble on his face as he tried to find the best way to convince her. Fortunately, his tense reaction was just about enough for her. "Fine. He's right. Breathing really was baiting him. I should have known better. What about the tabby?" Logan looked back at K with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean Greer?" K nodded and waited for his thoughts. Logan seemed to consider things for a moment before shaking his head, "Unless she approaches you probably best you keep your distance. Like I said ... last thing we need is -"

"Another lame excuse for him to /try/ and kill me. Got it. " K said as she kept her gaze to the carpet. He let out a sigh. That was not how this was supposed to be.

"It shouldn't take too long. Just keep doin' what you always do. Ignore him. He'll come around," he tried to assure her as his hand slid across her shoulders. "But for now .."

"THe best way to avoid him is right .. here ... am I right?" She finished for him with a smirk.


	19. Keeping Watch

**_OK ... Bit of house keeping. Added a few lines to the last chapter. No big deal, just Logan telling K to leave Colton be and that Greer would be OK but ... best she not push Colton and leave her be as well. Tried fitting that someplace in this chapter but honestly it was meant for the last chapter. Sorry bout that._**

 ** _Also ... BIG shoutout and thank you to canuckle. I've always had Apex (like ... decades) and when I first considered writing something it was gonna be just me and him. Then Cheshire and Greer came along. And now I have Canuckle and K. The fact either of them has let Apex join them ... huge honor. Hope I keep doing them both justice._**

 ** _NOW ..._**

 ** _Shoutouts to Canuckle, Cheshire, Spanky1988 (welcome!) and Retro (welcome back!) for the reviews. I want them. I need them. So thank you._**

* * *

He was in the woods.

He was in a shed.

He was strapped to a chair.

He was bleeding.

He was crying.

He was blind.

He had been there for hours but it felt like years.

"Are you - are you there? ... let me go ... please ... please ... just let me go ..."

"Carlos LaMuerto. Strength, speed, agility, durability, energy beam projection and ... healing factor."

Black Tarantula shuddered in his piss soaked chair. It was the first time he'd heard his voice. It reminded him of an angry storm.

"Let me go ... I - I'll give you anything ... Just stop ..." Carlos wasn't sure how many times he'd died. He'd never died so many times ... and wished it would stick.

"I can't let you go." The rumble was closer now, earning a stifled yell from Carlos.

"Wh - why!? Please! I didn't do anything to deserve this - I ... I can give you anything you want - money ... women ... please, just ... let me go and I'll ... .I'll forget I ever saw you." Carlos strained against the chains holding him in place until he began struggling for breath as a clawed hand closed around his throat.

"I can't do that."

"But **WHY?** "

"Because you're practice." Apex growled before plunging his other hand into Black Tarantula's chest and crushing his heart. He left it there for a few moments until Carlos stopped kicking before pulling it out.

This was the fifteenth time he'd attempted to kill Black Tarantula. The first with the drug compound he'd stolen from a Weapon X weapons depot. With his ... gift ... he knew how to kill anyone. But that didn't do much good when his target could come back from the dead.

She was here ... In his home ... A danger ... A threat ... Greer ... The students ... Logan ...

"uhhhh ... nnnn ..." Apex checked the time. Forty-Two minutes ... an improvement. But still a failure.

"Pl ... lmm - **SWACK!**

Apex finished his kick and spotted over his shoulder to watch Tarantula's head smack off the tiled wall. The feral let out a frustrated rumble. He was out of time ... and still left with questions. This particular move wouldn't do him much good ... not anymore.

Checking the time once more, Apex moved to clean up.

He'd promised Greer he'd be back in time to watch a movie.

* * *

"So have you seen them?"

K glanced up from her coffee to find Zoe and Chloe slip in across from her at the table she and Logan preferred in one of the more secluded corners of the kitchen. She calmly went back to the paper, pointedly ignoring where the girls were headed.

"Seen who?" K turned the page, not even attempting to engage the two girls who clearly were far too excited for this early in the morning. K took another sip of coffee. Logan had already headed to shower before class making this one of her few minutes of the day where she was actually alone.

"Them. You know ..." Chloe said in a conspiratorial whisper as she and her sister glanced over their shoulders at K could only assume was Greer.

It was already a week since the two felines got back and every morning was like the first. Jean, Betsy, Rogue and Kitty would surround the tigress and their table was a constant source of whispers, yelling, and laughing. K was perfectly happy to no longer be the focus of all the attention and spent her mornings snuggled next to Logan. (my mental image is like ... three empty tables between the girls and K/Logan. like a gulf. K doesn't mind ... relishes it actually).

"Oh. Yeah, we were introduced." K's sarcasm was seemingly lost on the two girls.

"Wait so you've met Greer? What do you think? Professor Summers said I should sign up for her 'Applied Gymnastics' class ... whatever that is."

"Can't really form an opinion on her personally. I haven't really spoken to her - but if she's tight with Jean, I'm sure she's alright."

"And the class?" K glanced up for a second to see the expectant look Chloe was giving her. K hadn't really meant for her role of babysitter to somehow morph into defacto-parent. Not that there was much she could do about it now.

"Try it out," K gave a little shrug, "You can always drop it if you don't like it. Just a class."

"OK but ... What about the other one?" Zoe nudged her sister, clearly trying to get the conversation back on track.

"What _other_ one?" Chloe turned in her seat to look at her sister while K resolutely lifted her paper a little higher.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Zoe clearly was enjoying knowing something her younger sister didn't.

"Oh come on Zoe."

"No really, wait until you see ... _him_." Chloe looked at her sister curiously as she seemed to sink back into her seat and look past her. Looking over her shoulder, Chloe froze as what could only be described as a giant panther stood in the doorway and she swore he was glaring directly at ... no not her ... Chloe slowly turned back to find K still resolutely behind her paper.

"K ... _K_ ..." Chloe whispered harshly towards her mentor who didn't seem at all interested.

"Hmmm ..." K half-grunted doing a spectacular impersonation of her grizzled fiance.

"What is that and why is it staring at you like that?" Chloe and Zoe seemed torn between keeping an eye one the massive feral and another on K who took one look over her paper before going back behind it.

"That'd be fuzznuts." Chloe almost choked on her juice as Zoe double-took so fast she practically fell out of her chair.

"That is not his name." Zoe whispered clearly terrified giant-panther-monster-man had heard while Chloe banged on her chest to resume breathing.

"Not who's name?" Jubilee slipped next to K with a smile. She was glad that Greer was back but some alone time with K was too good to miss.

"Fuzznuts." K said in a monotone, earning a 'shhh' from Zoe.

"Fuz - oh you mean Colton." Jubilee nudged K.

"See! Knew that wasn't his name." Zoe grumbled as Chloe finally rejoined the conversation.

"It could be," K muttered as she set the mug down again. But the sisters' attention had shifted to Jubilee.

"So ... who is he?" Chloe whispered as Zoe and her leaned in towards Jubilee. K gritted her teeth and locked her jaw ... she'd just been trying to get a few moments peace ...

"He's ... well, he's Colton," Jubilee could see her answer wasn't satisfying and rolled her eyes, "I dunno ... the team brought him back here after a mission to save Greer like ... a year ago. Didn't take long before the two of them were a thing."

"OK ... but what does he _do_?" Zoe suddenly shot up a bit, "Wait ... he doesn't teach does he?" Both sisters suddenly had horrible scenarios run through their heads. Like Logan's class but worse.

"Pfff ... Colton? No way. Just watches over the gym couple times a week. He's gone most of the time I think. Rarely see him outside of meals and even then ... I personally think he leaves the grounds. Even though he's not supposed to." Jubilee shrugged as she glanced over at the two felines who had moved from the popular table to their own corner across the kitchen.

"What do you mean he's not supposed to?" Zoe asked, tilting her head a little to the side. K glanced toward Jubilee for an instant. She doubted what Jubilee had said so far was even 10% of the whole story. But this was new information to her.

"No one's really sure. When he first came here I know SHIELD came looking for him. Couple times after that Scott and the Professor went down to the gate to talk to some guy and they'd put the school in lockdown. Then just couple months ago they landed like ... two Quinn Jets in the backyard and actually stormed the place. Heh," Jubilee shook her head, "should have seen Wolvie's face. Jean had to pin him to a wall in one of the classrooms." That got K's ears to perk up. She tipped her head a bit more toward the little firecracker, her paper drooping in the slightest.

"So he just ... hangs out here?" The sisters shot a look at the panther, not liking the idea.

"Like I said, no ones really sure. I personally doubt it. I've seen him in action ... dude doesn't mess around." Jubilee looked back to see the look on the girls' faces and quickly raised her hands.

"Hey relax. Really. He's one of the good guys. He pulled Amara and Kitty's a*** out of the fire when some goons tried roughing them up." Jubilee quickly explained, earning clearly surprised looks from Zoe and Chloe as K arched one eyebrow and resolutely returned to feigning reading.

"And what about Greer?" Chloe asked for the two of them. Now Jubilee smiled as she leaned back.

"Oh Greer is awesome. Been here for years."

"And has she always been ..." Chloe seemed to not be sure how to finish her thought.

"Furry? Yea. Well as long as I've known her that is." Jubilee responded.

"And she never changes back?" Zoe sounded surprised.

"Changes back?" Jubilee asked, clearly not sure where Zoe was going.

"Yea you know ... to normal." K let out a huff of air as she gently folded the paper up.

"Normal? Really Zoe? When was the last time you saw normal around here? Sure as hell not at this table, let alone that one. Why don't you just drop that crap and accept that. There's no such thing as normal. Even if you were a non-mutant, you'd be different," K snarked up dryly.

"Well ... jeez. She just told you," Jubilee teased at Zoe with a grin as K gathered herself to leave.

"Another thing," K said as she stood up and put her hands on the table, leaning toward them. "If you girls want to gossip about people," her tone shifted to one a bit more wicked. "Do it somewhere else. I don't want it around me." She finished with a growl and a little bit of a glare at each of them as they quickly nodded in turn as her focus landed on them individually. "Thank you."

Motion from across the room caught K's eye and she glanced toward the two felines ... Fuzznuts seemed more tense and Greer ... she was wide eyed, her lips parted the slightest.

K locked eyes with her just long enough for her to drop her gaze to her placemat. She continued to look her direction for a second or two longer before her eyes slid to the giant panther. She bit back the growl that wanted to erupt from her throat, but she couldn't quite stop her lip from curling up the slightest.

"I'll see you girls in the barn," she said evenly as she left the table, stalking out of the room after she casually rolled her eyes away from Colton and held her head high on her exit.

...

"What is it?" Apex glanced down to see Greer staring resolutely at the table in front of her. Greer looked up at him and blinked a few times clearly trying to play off her behavior.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just spacing out." Greer smiled and leaned into Colton's shoulder. She was just glad he'd finally relented and agreed to start coming down for meals again.

Apex however wasn't convinced and Greer could practically feel his eyes moving to watch K leave.

"Would you stop ... please? She's not doing anything." Greer muttered, clearly remembering the last week which had amounted to a lockdown: wake up ... eat ... teach ... train ... eat ... sleep. Somehow Colton knew whenever she tried deviating from that schedule even when he wasn't around. Not that it took much of a guess as to what he was doing.

"I doubt K is going to start stabbing us over breakfast." Greer's reasoning earned a low rumble as a response and in turn a groan from the tigress. He'd been like this since they got back. Greer's brow dropped a little ... actually it had been kinda like this a while before then too. But Greer didn't have time to dwell as she saw her watch and giving Colton a quick kiss got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Apex was half-way up when Greer placed a hand on his shoulder and kept him seated.

"Jean said I could use her office to hold some meetings. I need to go through the syllabuses with the rest of the teachers so I can set up my tutoring hours." Greer saw the look she was getting and sighed, "And I won't go anywhere near her. Happy?"

Apex simply grunted and only softened slightly when Greer gave a gently bump on his forehead.

"Relax ... OK? We're home." He nodded his head a little and earned a smile from the tigress. Giving him another kiss on the muzzle she headed off. Apex watched her go before quickly leaving the table.

He had his own things to accomplish.

* * *

Apex could practically hear Greer's voice in his head ...

" _So is this what dangerous Weapons look like_?"

The panther let out a huff. Just because K hadn't done anything yet ... didn't mean she wasn't about to. Though even he had to admit ... her schedule didn't exactly leave much time for mayhem and dark deeds.

K's world revolved around a few things: Logan, the barn, a handful of students, and her class. In his estimation in that particular order. She rarely deviated and Logan was with her constantly. The only times K was alone was when Logan himself had class or a mission with the X-men. Even then ... Logan had turned down Scott for several runs and he'd blown off a separate call from Stark. It seemed the older feral didn't feel like leaving his current plaything alone. It was ... frustrating.

But he watched. He studied. And what he saw ... was conflicting. There were moments when the Weapon that he knew didn't exist. When he saw her with Logan or working with the horses it was like she was someone else. And even though it set him on edge the majority of the students seemed enraptured by her. Of particular notice were two girls ... sisters. The ones that came in with her.

He had considered their role in K's appearance but had dismissed it. Though K's protectiveness of them was not. A valuable fact for another time.

Apex squatted lower onto the branch he had been standing on and narrowed his eyes. It had been quicker this time ... the slight bunching of the mid-back. The tilt of her head towards her left shoulder. The slowing of her breathing. He was a hundred yards away and above her sightline yet she still knew he was there. He knew she believed that she was simply ignoring him ... bit it was at those moments that Apex saw the Weapon he knew she was. And therein lied the conflict.

K might have thought she was acting normal but K's 'normal' was far from natural. To his eyes, her movements were trained and tactical. Slipping between sight lines and maintaining easy exits. Things he recognized ... from before.

But then there were the new things ... the things he didn't recognize. He'd watched her recent training with Logan and it troubled him. She was better ... deadlier than when he'd last seen her. And if she was here to kill Logan, learning from him first was a wise decision.

It's what Stryker had trained him to do. It seemed K had been given a similar task. And if that was her objective, she was performing it seamlessly. Her camouflage had worked it's magic on the predator that until now ... had always been hard prey to hunt. Until he'd invited the hunter into his bed.

But again, Apex shook his head and huffed. No ... no that didn't fit right either. K it seemed only one task outside of physically assaulting and distracting Logan.

Creed

She was obsessed.

Any free moment was spent training for Creed. Researching Creed. Looking for Creed. Apex had spent hours searching through mission files to understand why. It wasn't until he'd cracked Dr. McCoy's safe and found her medical records that he'd finally understood.

So K was protective of the girls. Retained her training. Hunted Victor Creed.

And he still didn't know how to kill her. But most of all ... he had questions.

"Why are you here ..." Apex rumbled to himself as K closed the barn doors. He watched as she paused for a moment, and shot the briefest of looks towards where he knew she thought he was, her teeth bared ... and just that fast it was gone. K was headed to the east part of the grounds to meet up with Logan.

Apex wasn't far behind.

* * *

Greer had finished her last meeting with Betsy and was spending her last few minutes of 'work time' aimlessly spinning in Jean's office chair. She knew Colton would be coming in exactly seven minutes so instead of making him hunt her down she decided to go easy on him this time. So there she was ... spinning. And thinking.

"Weapon ... K ..." Greer muttered to herself for the hundreth time. She believed Colton. She did. But ... there was something about the little brunet that had Greer wanting to ... well she wanted to know more.

"For Logan's sake." Greer reasoned out loud. Hell maybe if she'd been a bit more involved with her brother's love life she wouldn't have Lauren as - as ... Lauren.

"He said I can't talk to her. But that doesn't mean I can't talk to _other_ people about her. Right?" Greer took the rooms silence as a 'yes.' Shooting another look at the clock Greer pulled out her phone and texted Colton that she'd meet him in the kitchen for dinner. If she hurried ... she could get a good twenty minutes with Jean.

...

"And that's not even the best part. When she first got here it was - oh god ..." Jean had stopped talking mid sentence and arched an eyebrow high on her forehead moments before Logan entered the kitchen with his new fiance. From the state of the two of them, it seemed as if they'd just come in from God knows what, both of them with bits of leaves in their hair, and dirt streaked across their arms and faces … at least that they could see. She was smiling broadly as he kissed the sense out of her … clearly since instead of having the tiniest bit of propriety or decorum, she instead seemed to be egging him on .. her arms around his neck as he pushed her into the cabinetry, growling.

"There are other people in the room," Jean said dryly.

"So, don't look if you don't like it," K replied a split second before he simply tossed her over his shoulder and wished them a good morning with a wink, slapping her on the backside hard when she started to wiggle, laughing her way halfway up the stairs.

"We just had him starting to act somewhat housebroken and she shows up and wrecks it. Honestly. She won't shop with us … she lets him do whatever he wants … she keeps up with his drinking and fighting ... it's insanity."

"Wait ... you're telling me she's like that all the time?" Greer was having a hard time turning away from the sounds coming down the stairwell clear into the kitchen.

"Oh ... that was mild." Rogue groaned as Jean sagely nodded her head.

"You're kidding." Greer said almost in a daze as she kept her gaze fixed on the now empty hallway.

"Yup," Jean nodded, "and let me repeat ... _mild_. You should see them when there's a full moon." Greer and the other girls laughed though in the back of her mind ... the tigress wasn't 100% sure Jean was kidding.

* * *

"One more time." Forge groaned at the panther's rumble and pulled a hand over his tired face.

"How many time do we need to go over this? You clearly know our security better than I do. And I programmed it!" Forge fell back into his chair with an exasperated shout. This had to be the third time that Colton had asked to meet with him this late to review the updated security he and Stark had installed after Logan and K were returned after the abduction that resulted in her adamantium upgrade.

"There are flaws." Apex calmly pointed out at the hologram of the school laid out on the tech-table in front of them. Forge checked his watch and with another groan tossed his hands up in defeat.

"You know what? Fine. Forget it. Here ..." Forge leaned over and typed a few lines into the computer attached to the table, "you want to check on this again go right ahead. You got clearance. I'm going to sleep." And with that Forge pushed back from the table and with a tired wave headed back upstairs. Apex watched him go silently as his tail gave a silent thump behind him until he finally heard the elevator doors close. Only then did he finally relax.

He'd thought he'd have to go through this charade for a fourth time before Forge gave him access. Apex knew his way around most security systems but cracking the firewalls that Forge had put in place could have taken weeks. This way had worked out much better.

Logan had been thorough in wiping any training footage of K but training footage wasn't all there was. He'd watched her and Logan's run through Stark's security upgrades. Getting full access to the Mansion's security program had become a primary objective.

Apex's ears pinned back as he turned his attention to the hologram. He knew Greer was asleep upstairs ... likely laid out across the bed with her computer still on. Her attempt to stay awake until he got back. The panther let out a low rumble, his eyes closing as fatigue set in.

"No." Apex shook his muzzle as his eyes shot open. He wasn't tired. He wasn't sore. He had work to do.

* * *

And that's how things progressed for another week.

Apex kept watch. Where K went ... he went. He wished the rest of his time was gathering intelligence but ... there was nothing to gather. He'd spent the better part of a year listening for any news on Weapon K ... and nothing. And now here she was. Living not twenty yards away from him. Yet there was still nothing. Not where she had been ... her connection to Weapon X ... Stryker. Nothing. Scott had only picked her up by a fluke of Xavier picking up distress from the two girls.

"So ... figure out if K is an axe-murder yet?" Greer had gently teased as he'd come back to lie down on the bed with a grunt.

"You think ... just maybe ... it's safe for us to - I dunno ... just ask her? You know, get to know Logan's future Mrs. Logan?" Greer had slid next to him and traced designs on his fur. But her attempts fell short and once again Apex had impressed upon her the need to keep her distance. There were other leads but for now they needed input he wasn't ready to go after. Greer knew he was leaving the grounds but thus far she'd reserved any complaints.

Greer was actually pretty happy. She was back at the Mansion, tutoring and once again teaching gymnastics. Enough time had passed that most of the new kids had gotten over their trepidation and staring and she was finally relaxing. The one thing new was that at every given chance ... she watched K. Not obviously or stalking or anything ... she was just - curious. Yea curious. So far K didn't seem to pick up on it and the tigress was glad for it. She was good just watching from a distance and pestering Jean.

Logan spent most of his time around and training with K. Even with Colton keeping his distance, Logan was sure to keep himself between the dark feral and his fiance. He'd also taken to bringing K along with any mission he got called on.

K kept up with her schedule and ignoring her ever present shadow. There were some days where she'd feel like she could relax ... drop her guard for a few hours. Butt then there'd be that prickling at her neck ... a slight shift in the breeze ... a shadow that didn't move quite right. And then she was right back to where she was before. It was steadily grating on her well known patience and had her short with most of everyone except Logan. Between that and her constant hunt for Creed ... Logan was beginning to worry that K was wearing herself thin.

Logan was just thinking about that as the two sat at breakfast. He gave K a quick kiss and moved to head to class, but stopped when he realized she was getting up too. "Where you headed to first thing?" he asked as his little fiance tucked the paper under her arm and picked up her coffee.

"Your office. I haven't checked on the latest news yet." He wrinkled his brow and locked his jaw. IN his mind, this was certainly courting danger. He had hoped that whenever Creed popped his ugly mug up - he'd be there first to handle it. But the way she was going ... she might just cut him off at the pass, which, if history was any indicator, would mean he'd have yet another dead woman on his hands.

"Take a break."

"What?"

"Take a goddamned break. The damn thing'll send a text if anything shows up - you don't gotta check it all the damn time." She returned his scowl.

"What difference does it make to you? You're going to class ... I'm ... checking the news." Logan didn't look convinced and the last thing K needed was two ferals hounding her.

"Fine ... Fine. I got shit to do in the barn anyways." K grumbled and slipping out of Logan's reach she stalked away.

* * *

"I dunno Jean ..." Greer sat hunched with her arms across her chest and tail gently curled around a leg of the chair.

"Listen, I'm not the one that's been asking non-stop about K," Jean ignored Greer's grumbled denial, "and if you _really_ want to get to know her and still for some reason refuse to actually ask the woman yourself ... than you need to come down and watch her ride. I'm telling you ... it's worth seeing."

Greer glanced up to see the certain look on Jean's think before looking back down at the table and biting her lip. She knew Colton had gone out on some 'intel' mission. He kept coming back with nothing and instead of making him trust K more all it seemed to be doing was putting him more on edge. But all it did for Greer was increase her curiosity. If K wasn't a mind-controlled killing machine ... then who was she? The tigress had spent the better part of a week talking with Jean, Betsy, Ororo, Scott ... well everyone basically. Her own surveillance time was pretty much limited to mealtime and those rare instances they bumped into each other by chance.

Those usually didn't go very well. Least as far as Greer was concerned ...

 _Greer fumbled with her fingers nervously in the rare situation where Colton was late and she was left alone and to make matters weirder, K came running into the kitchen. The two stared at each other ... Greer going completely still and way more uncomfortable than the latter who simply gave the tigress a nod before making her way to the fridge ... and swearing loudly._

 _"What the hell happened to the beer? I know I just bought a damn case," Greer looked around, certain that question was meant for someone else ... Until K turned around annoyed glared directly at her before rolling her eyes in exasperation._

 _"Look I know big, dark and paranoid banned you from breathing the same air as me but you can at least do me a solid and answer the question. I probably won't bite." She snarked and Greer took another careful look around in case the panther in question came bursting through the window to get K._

 _"Sorry. I was just uh- spaced out."_

 _"Yeah I noticed, you seem to do that a lot." And Greer raised an eyebrow at comment but K didn't noitce, "Is that a permanent condition or does it only happen when you go against what **he** tells you? You know what ... nevermind. Not my business." K's voice echoed from the fridge._

 _"Bad habit ... And I'm pretty sure Scott or Jean took those beers and chucked them out. I mean... It is a school..." Greer spoke slightly above a whisper and k sighed._

 _"Aw, Red ... no! No ... I thought I could trust her ..." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her toe as she considered her situation. "Curses. Foiled again," she said with a smirk as the smile stretched across her face. "Except ... I could always pillage the secret stash," K announced with a broad grin as Greer forgot her caution and simply gaped._

 _"Wait? You know where the stash is? But Logan never-"_

 _"Like he could hide it from me," K chuckled before openly giving Greer an up and down. "You know, if you're not too afraid of your boyfriend, you /could/ join me. Awful lotta fun taking out one of Logan's 'secret' hiding spots and watching him get all ... grumpy about it." She might just be the only person on the planet that was entertained when Logan frowned ... then again ... He likely wasn't too serious with her about it._

 _"Love to but I promised Colton I'll be here waiting or him. Don't want him flipping out if I suddenly disappeared..." And k rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh, you poor, poor creature. Well .. remember, I offered. You don't want to join me ... for whatever reason, that's your problem."_

 _"Don't rub it in." Greer warned with a growl and k laughed as she walked off._ _Greer watched her go. For someone Colton claimed was so dangerous... she sure didn't seem like it._

"Greer ... Hey you wanna go or what?" Greer snapped her head back up and nodded.

"Lead the way." Jean gave a big smile and taking Greer's arm led them outside.

"Hey ... you have your inducer?" Jean asked thoughtfully.

"Ummm ... yea. Why?" Greer looked over at her friend.

"I dunno ... might be a good idea to put it on. You know in case you freak out the horses or something. God ... K loves those things."

Greer just nodded silently and flipped on the inducer as the two walked down to the barn.

"You weren't kidding ..." Greer muttered to a smug Jean. The two had slipped in a few minutes into K's class. Greer had heard about it from Kitty and Amara but seeing it was something else entirely. How someone so small could be in such control of something that big ... not to mention seemingly in control of every horse in the arena.

"I told you. She's amazing. Just don't let her know I said that," Jean nudged Greer but she still had her eyes on the little brunet in question, "she's even been working with me and some of the other staff."

Greer just nodded as she thought about what she was seeing. These kids _loved_ this woman. It was that clear ... aside from Logan she'd never seen kids behave so well and listen so quickly. And somehow K was doing it with a smile. A smile!

"And the dressage ... oh Greer I need to show you the outfits later. They're gorgeous." Jean sounded whistful.

"Yea ... gorgeous - oh crap." Greer's unseen claws sank into the bleachers her and Jean were sitting on as K had been giving the two of them a few curious looks and was now heading straight for them on horseback. Greer didn't know whether to run or stay where she was. What if K was mad that she'd come down to watch? Did she notice all those other times she'd been shooting her looks? What if Colton found out ... shit ... shit ... shit ...

' _Would you relax?'_ Jean whispered into Greer's mind before fixing K with a big smile, "Hey K! Thought we'd come down and give you an audience."

K seemed somewhat amused by Jean's comment before going back to fixing both of them with that look.

"What the hell happened to you?" The two women glance at each other, clearly checking to see what K was talking about, before looking back at the cowgirl.

"What are you talking about?" Jean sounded defensive. Greer just stayed quite and tried to look small.

"Not you ... her." K nodded towards a surprised Greer.

"Me?"

"But why are you using it? You looked good in stripes. They suit you." Greer was taken aback.

"They suit me?" While Jean winced slightly.

"Yep. Just as well as Jeannie with the long red hair. Why?"

"NO reason at all." Greer cut in hastily. "Was just worried I'd scare the horses or something…" and K snickered.

"Not a horse that I've trained. Hell they're used to me on their backs. You on the sidelines? No worries." and Greer was suddenly aware she should get a move on… Colton would come looking for her soon.

"Sorry Jean. I - I got to go." The disguised tigress darted off as quickly as she could, leaving K with her brows drawn together watching her go.

...

K was sweeping up after class had ended and Jean, along with the rest of the class, had long since headed up. K was brushing out her horse, her mind wandering and her eyes unfocused as she took her time. All the way up until Logan came out to check on her.

"Where ya been? Little late comin' in from class, arent'cha?" he asked as he stepped into the barn. she glanced up with a quick smile as she looked at the brush in her hands. A quick peek at the clock told her she'd been grooming the same horse for nearly an hour.

"Yeah. I ... I just got a little distracted," she replied before hastily tossing the brush into the bucket and giving the horse a treat. Poor thing had to be starving.

"Distracted by what, darlin'?" he asked as he slid his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She covered his hands with hers and turned around to face him. She looked in his icy blue eyes for just a moment before cutting right to the chase.

"Does the no secrets rule go both ways?" she asked. He wrinkled his brow just a moment and tersely nodded. She took a quick breath and held it until he made a point to kiss her. Whatever it was on her mind ... now he needed to know. She wasn't the kind to hold her tongue.

"I want you to tell me more about your striped friend. Please." he tipped his chin up and looked down his nose at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed just a fraction. "I think ... I might have misspoken earlier and - well, I'd like to know enough to not stick my foot in my mouth again"

He didn't answer but to kiss her again, slightly more involved this time. When the kiss broke he took her hand in his and pulled her up to the hay loft to chat alone.

* * *

"Jesus. When did I get so reliant on him?" The lithe feral grumbled as she tossed off the covers and headed for her dresser. Logan had finally relented and gone to meet up with the Avengers leaving K alone for the first time in days. And of course ... now she couldn't sleep.

"Damn Canadian. Makin' me fall for him. At least I have his flannel to curl up with," K cursed as she slipped on the flannel he'd worn earlier and the first pair of yoga pants she could find before she silently slipped out of the room. The dark and silence of the mansion in the cool Spring night brought a small measure of calm for K and taking a deep breath started down the hall. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep ... she'd wander. Sometimes it helped and sometimes she just watched the sunrise alone with a fresh, hot cup of coffee.

She walked around for a bit before deciding to head down to the labs. Sometimes Henry could lose track of time and if nothing else, a conversation with him could put her straight to sleep. But as she stepped off the elevator and headed towards his lab, a faint scent caught her attention and she pulled back her lip on instinct.

But just as quickly, the sneer fell. What was he doing up this late? According to Logan no one really kept track of the panther and curiosity finally won out. Besides, she'd had to deal with him stalking around and following her every move for the last two weeks.

"Let's see how you like being watched, big guy," K whispered to herself and quietly stalked towards the Danger Room.

...

It was late. Again.

Greer would probably be upset. Again.

But he needed to do _something_. All of his research ... all of his questioning ... and nothing. He was as close to finding out what had happened to K as when he'd started.

So Apex trained. He'd started off slow ... taking on the Brotherhood with relative ease. He'd increased the intensity with staging an assault and assassination of Mr. Fantastic. And then he'd turned to the simulation he always seemed to end up running at the end ... the Weapon simulation. It was the same one Logan had almost walked in on all those months ago ... and glancing around the assorted Weapons he found him. Logan ... right next to K.

Apex took a deep breath ... and tore into Maverick.

Things slowed for the panther. Simplified. All of his stress and problems faded into the background. This was what he did. What he was _good_ at. He only refocused when he realized that despite her carcass slowly fading into light ... K's scent was still there. He froze.

"So how did I do?" Apex slowly came to his full height turned into a half-stance to look up and face K who appeared relaxed and undeterred standing on the observation deck, casually leaning on the railing.

"Well, I think you did pretty well. I'd have handled Johnny a little differently, but you certainly got the job done." K almost sounded like she was complimenting Apex but she wasn't pausing for a response.

"Do yourself a favor. The next time you run your sim of me and Logan - try to figure out how to just stop us too. Long history of mind control, you know. And ... I'm sure you've figured out how to kill us - I've got a few ideas myself, but I'm sure as hell not gonna share." K smiled down to the still silent and glaring panther.

"Have a nice night. Pretty sure I can fall asleep now." And with that K gave a dismissive wave and she was gone.

Apex stood completely still, his gaze fixed on the spot K had vacated, long after she'd left. No one in the Mansion had ever snuck up on him before. No one had ever seen him train like this.

No one.

A growl filled the chamber as he grew tense until he finally roared out for all three simulations at once. Except this time ... he let them come to him.

...

Apex came out of his early morning run and took a breath before heading into the kitchen. He hadn't gotten much sleep and he was sore. Healing like that took some time but he felt he needed the run. K being here ... seeing him last night it -

"Smells different this morning. Did you make this?" Apex stopped midway through the sliding door to find K once again, this time leaning against the counter, the large island between them. He didn't know what game she was playing ... but he didn't like it. K of course looked as innocent as ever as she glanced up at him and took another sip. "Nice balance. Slim usually makes it too weak." She crossed the kitchen and took a seat. The paper spread out in front of her.

He watched for a moment before deciding to have a word before anyone could show up. Something she had said the night before had stayed with him.

"I don't believe in mind control," K kept her eyes trained on her paper at his rumble, "I've always found it to only bring out what was already there."

"Well the problem with mind control," K lazily flipped over a page, "is that it isn't that person's fault they're doing things. When you kill someone that's not in control of their own mind and it's really just tragic. It makes them the victim and you still didn't stop whoever is causing the real trouble. Not to mention, if anyone cared about that innocent victim, the people that cared ... the might always hold it against you and wonder why you weren't good enough to /save/ the person they cared about. Not to mention how some people have a tendency to I don't know ... go for revenge. It would be awful to start a feud between friends ... or near family - don't you think?" K finally looked up with a brow raised, as she took another sip.

"I don't save people." Apex kept his growl in check and stalked towards the exit.

"Not what I've heard." K kept her eyes on the panther's back and saw him pause for just a moment before continuing down the hall, passing Logan on the way. The shorter feral took one look from Colton to his fiance and set her with a look which she returned with a pleasant smile.

"Morning." K said lazily as Logan headed for the coffee. He slid next to her with a full cup as she slid him the frontpage.

"Thought I told you to leave the kid be." Logan spoke lightly but K heard the timbre regardless and shrugged.

"And I am. Doesn't mean I need to be a mute. Besides," K took picked up her mug, "fuzz makes a damn good coffee."


	20. Ummm Hi?

**_First, shoutout as always to the reviews: Canuckle, Cheshire, Retro ... you guys are the best.  
_**

 ** _Retro - You know ... I've felt the same way myself sometimes. Colton is just so locked up and closed off ... sometimes it's hard to relate to him. But I assure you ... there are some events coming up that are gonna shake even him. Not to mention K has an interesting impact on people ; )_**

 ** _NOW ... I wanted to make this one MONSTER chapter. I mean I was still typing at 10,000 words. But ... at a certain point you just gotta post. So I found a good break and hopefully you all like it. Things are progressing but gimme a break ... inserting K into your life would take some time to get used to._**

* * *

Peter and Remy were in a good mood as they came out of the hangar. Peter had lost the bet and the two had spent the weekend in New Orleans, getting back late and eager to sleep off the miles ... and drinking.

"I am sorry comrade but net. Your home may be good but it does not compare to Mother Russia." Peter boasted as Remy swatted his claim aside.

"Keep your winters and vodka tin man. Remy jus' showed you why N'awlins is the only place worth goin' back to." Peter simply laughed and swatted the cajun on the back, nearly breaking it but he didn't notice...

"You say that now. But next time we go to St. Petersburg and I will show you - der'mo!"

"Shit"

Both X-Men cursed as they turned the corner in time to watch Colton stumble out of the Danger Room and stagger into the wall. Remy was the faster and got under the panther before he hit the floor.

"Holy! ... Peter ... lil' help ..." Remy gasped out to Peter who was distracted by the trail of blood that led from the Danger Room. What could he have been ...

"Peter!"

"Prosti ... sorry. Hold on." Peter moved to assist Remy but a rumble from the panther had Remy falling to the side and Apex dropping to a knee. The Cajun and Russian sharing a nervous look as Colton braced himself and took deep breaths, his eyes still closed. It hadn't worked ... again ... hadn't meant ... 's***.'

"Colton ... Colton come let's get you to the infirmary." Peter moved to assist the panther but once again all they got was another rumble ... though this one much closer to a growl.

"I'm fine. Just ... go." Remy gave Peter a nervous look but the large Russian smirked and shook his head. He'd dealt with Logan long enough to know the stubbornness of ferals.

"No chance pantera. We go to the infirmary," Piotr rested a hand on Colton's shoulder, "You need rest. I am sure Dr. McCoy can -"

"I said go!" The wall almost cracked as Piotr found himself pushed into it. Remy went for his cards but just as quickly Apex was again headed for the floor and this time Piotr had him.

"I just ... need rest." Apex rumbled, as Piotr adjusted his grip under Colton.

"It's alright comrade. We'll go upstairs, yes?" Apex glanced over at the Russian and after a moment of consideration nodded his head.

"Remy, grab the bags. Say nothing." Remy nodded at Peter's instructions as he and Colton headed towards the elevator. Remy was in a bit of shock. He'd never seen Colton so rough before. What the hell had he been doing in there? He shook his head before following the two larger man, carefully watching the trial of blood.

"The missus is not going to be happy ..." Remy muttered as he followed.

...

"Jesus ... Colton what happened?" Greer tried keeping her voice down as she held the remains of her boyfriends clothes and managed a harsh whisper. Peter had shown up at her door close to 2 am with Colton barely standing on his own. He hadn't said a word, simply nodded at Peter, ripped off his ruined and bloodied clothes and headed straight to the shower.

Apex poked his head out from the bathroom and took one look at the bloodied remains of his training gear and silently cursed his own lack of foresight. He had pushed himself too hard ... with witnesses ... but it was late ... he was tired ... and sore ... he'd planned on Greer being asleep.

"It's nothing. I'll clean it up ... go back to sleep." He quietly stepped back into the bathroom but knew his original plan to quickly shower and fall into bed was never to happen ... three ... two ... one ...

"That is not nothing," Greer hissed as she stepped into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind her, "Have you been going off grounds without telling me? Did Logan send you out on some ... errand? Is this - did you start up X-Force again? Are you -" Greer only stopped when Colton grabbed her hands in his and gave her a tired look. It had been a while since Greer had seen him so tired ...

"I was in the Danger Room. And you already know what I was doing. We talked about it when you were in California." Greer tilted her head to the side as she thought till it hit her.

"Wait ... this - this is about that? Colton you told me you were going to look into controlling it. Not ... having yourself beaten half to death." Greer rested a hand on his muzzle while her eyes went over way too many cuts and missing patches of fur.

"I want you to find another way." Greer's tone had a finality to it despite the rumble she felt through her hand.

"Greer, this is important."

"I didn't tell you to stop. Just find another way. Promise me."

"Greer ..."

"Promise me ... please. It hurts me to see you like this," and the tigress moved her hand to rest over Colton's chest, her eyes pleading as she leaned her forehead to his. She knew how hard he could push himself - _would_ push himself - if he thought it meant protecting her. The panther looked from the hand and back to Greer before closing his eyes.

"I'll find another way." Greer finally relaxed a little and ran another critical eye over her boyfriend who was once again dripping blood in their bathroom. Jean never seemed to guess why she always needed more bleach ...

"Alright. Now let's get you in the shower and into bed." And for once Apex simply nodded his head and let Greer lead him to the shower.

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Logan ditched his cowl and rotated his head to get that feeling out of his neck. X-Men missions rarely got nasty but today had been an exception.

"Nope. No sign," K muttered, brushing over the fact that Colton had been shadowing her. That was hardly news worthy. If he wanted to watch her comb over Creed's financial info and location tracking ... whatever. Logan however seemed to somehow pick up what K was thinking about.

"You didn't make friends today I take it." K scoffed a little as Logan started messaging her shoulders as he looked over her shoulder at the screen she was working on.

"Ya know, I think _all_ cats just don't like me. Pretty sure that if they have a feline feral mutation - they want to chew on me." K was recalling the most recent growling match she got into with Fuzzy when she clearly _looked_ at Stripes too long. Logan slowly spun K around to find her arms crossed and clearly on edge.

"Pretty sure that ain't true. Greer ain't got nothin' against ya." K let out a breath and tossed her hands up.

"I don't know anything. I can't find Creed. I can't find anything on my stalker ... did you know he wipes every session he runs from the servers and there isn't a single digital file on him? I had to use Kitty's backdoor into SHIELD to find anything and even then it was a shadow file." Logan's brow furrowed. He didn't know K had started looking in Colton. Not that it surprised him.

"Did somethin' happen?" Logan's serious tone was back but K just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened. Though at this point I wouldn't be against the alternative." A month ... the asshole had been on her ass for a _month_. The only reason she hadn't dealt with it herself was her promise to Logan and more importantly her focus on Creed.

"Don't say that K."

"Why? You think Xavier would be that mad if I gave them a new throw rug?" K raised an eyebrow but then both slowly raised as she read the look Logan was giving her.

"Oh ... so that's it. You're not afraid I'd skin the cat ... you think I'd lose." K was already up and had squeezed past when Logan had to grab her arm to catch her before she hit the door. "Just let go. I get it now. All this training has just been a way to distract me." He started to shake his head when she hit home. "You don't expect me to be able to stop Creed either, do you. You've just been ... humoring me."

"That's bull and you know it," K didn't respond beyond glaring at him, "I know this has all been wearin' on you. Creed ... Colton. And it's been a shitty situation all around."

"Right. And it's just one more reason to put me on lockdown," K argued. "Won't let me do anything about it."

"You are doing something about it. You keep your focus on Creed. I'll talk to Colton. Till then just -"

"Be a good little girl and wait for you to save me. Got it." K snarked and with a sharp twist she broke his grip and slipped out the door.

* * *

"Can you do it?" Betsy looked up from her tea with a thoughtful expression. As far as she knew this was the first time on record for Colton to be asking anyone ... well for anything. Though she should have known something was up when he'd asked her to join him for chess. Only person he'd ever played with was Xavier.

"I might," Betsy actually felt the rumble Colton put out as he leaned back in his chair, "that doesn't mean 'no' Colton. I just don't have much experience on the matter. And without being able to access mind ... I need research. I'll speak to Logan and -"

"Not Logan," Apex looked up quickly and spoke low, "not anyone. But especially not Logan." Betsy didn't miss the look the panther shot towards where she knew K was sitting quietly tucked in her preferred corner in the library by the window.

"Alright ... I won't tell anyone." Betsy watched as Colton finally seemed to relax. Though now that she was looking he seemed ... worn.

"Colton, are you alright?"

"Hey kid," Apex glanced over at the only person who'd call him that, "we need to talk." Apex took a slow breath, both glad Logan had interjected when he had and wary that the older feral wanted to talk to him. He turned back to see Betsy give him the briefest of nods and with that got out of his chair and followed Logan out of the library and the two walked until they were in one of the mansion's older wings. Eventually Logan seemed satisfied that they were alone and turned to face Colton.

"Been awhile," Logan gruffed as he searched his pockets for a cigar. Apex just stayed silent ... Logan would get to his point soon enough. Besides, there were only so many things the two of them talked about.

"Ya need to back off," Logan stated clearly as he finally gave up his search and looked back at the larger feral, "K's been under enough stress as it is with Creed. I don't need you making things worse for us." Logan watched carefully as Colton tipped his muzzle and did his approximation of a scowl. Kid was easy to read when you knew what to look for.

"Hey, I ain't tellin' you to go give her a hug or bury the hatchet or any of that bullshit But we both know you ain't found a damn thing on her cause otherwise you'd have brought it to me. Right?" There was a pause before Logan continued. "I didn't find anything either."

Apex let out a sigh that sounded like a rumble. At this point he agreed with Logan on everything but his conclusion.

"She's dangerous Logan." Apex tried reasoning but Logan just gave a chuckle.

"We're all dangerous. Besides ... think I'd be attracted to her if she wasn't?" Apex fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled for shaking his head.

"What else do you want Logan?" Apex resettled his gaze as he saw the Wolverine take on a more serious look, "You didn't need to take me here to tell me to back off K." Logan seemed to be considering him as he gave the panther a once over.

"I'm fine. Now what is it?" Whatever Logan saw seemed to satisfy him and he pulled out a thumb drive from his back pocket.

"Got a job for ya."

* * *

"I don't know, Jubes. She wouldn't want my help." K sounded dismissive but that didn't dissuade the spunky teen sitting across from her.

"You sure about that?" K set the bridle she was working on in her lap as she turned to face Logan's little sidekick head on. The two were in the barn after class, Jubilee suggesting that K join in on Greer's applied gymnastics class. Word had gotten out and Greer had mentioned to Juiblee that she might ask another teacher for help. Jubilee of course ... had come straight to K.

"Yeah. Pretty sure. Have her talk to Kitty."

"It's just ... I dunno ... Aren't you both supposed to be feral?" Jubilee leaned back on the bale of hay she was sitting on to look up at the rafters thoughtfully.

"Yeah ... We are both feral, though I don't know what THAT has to do with anything," K rolled her eyes and got back to work. Teenagers ...

"See that's what I said. But me, Illyana and Cara were talking and they weren't so sure." K once again put the bridle down and fixed Jubilee with a more pointed look.

"Course I'm sure. Why would any of you say that?" But Jubilee just shrugged as she checked her watch.

"Beats me. Guess it's just cause you act like - well you - and she ... doesn't. I mean it's Greer you know?"

"No, I don't know. And how exactly do I act?" The teen froze a little as she realized she had somehow wandered out of friendly waters and slowly looked back at the lithe brunette.

"Like ... a ... feral?" K fought the urge to growl and reminded herself that Jubilee was close with her fiance.

"We are _both_ ferals." K intoned once again.

"I mean maybe technically but -"

"No ... not technically. Actually." OK ... now K was growling a little. Why the hell would Jubilee think that -

"What are you two talking about?" Jean had just finished putting her horse in his stall when she decided to interject herself in the conversation. Jubilee, sensing an ally, turned to Jean before K could scare her off.

"Is Greer a feral?" Jean fixed Jubilee with a funny look and shook her head.

"Of course not. She's Greer." Jubilee shot K a victorious smile but K brushed her off and instead focused on the red head.

"You sure about that, Ginger? Pretty sure the textbook definition of feral is 'one with animalistic qualities'."

"She's not an animal." Jean shot back quickly, sounding offended for her absent friend.

"Sure she is. And so are you and I. If you're breathing on this planet you're an animal. What the hell's wrong with that?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with that. But that doesn't make Greer feral." Now K had heard enough.

"OK ... so by that logic, you're not a redhead. I mean, sure .. you have all the qualities of a red head ... but it's just not ... you." K growled. Jean however gave K a slow look before rolling her eyes and started to get up.

"Now you're just being difficult. C'mon Jubilee ... we have class." But K wasn't finished.

"No, I'm just trying to illustrate exactly how stupid you sound right now."

"I'm sure it's about as mature as you sound." Jean smiled as she used that fake-pleasant tone of voice that K despised.

"Go touch up your roots, princess - and adjust that stick up your ass Starting to sound like your husband."

"You have a good day too K." Jean kept her smile as she waved a goodbye over her shoulder.

"QUITTER! I was just starting to have some fun!" The little feral barked after the tall red head as she headed up to the Mansion.

K tried going back to finishing her chores but that conversation just wouldn't leave her. Some students not getting what a feral is ... OK she could understand that. But Jean? I mean the kid was a freakin' tigress and her best friend didn't recognize the girl was a feral? No ... something was clearly going on.

K choose a bit more advantageous seat next to Logan later at dinner, one that let her keep an eye on the tigress in question without raising anyone's hackles. The more K watched, the more it was clear that something was terribly off. It couldn't possibly be that Jean was right. No, that thought never crossed K's mind. Because it was preposterous.

Physically, the girl was half tiger. That was not something to be ignored ... but mentally, she was ... almost like two different people. One moment, Greer was an insecure young woman trying to fit in ... and that didn't exactly jive right. Particularly when it was so clear that she COULD be so very confident. K recalled the time she'd watched Greer teach her class ... she commanded the room in warm, engaging way. But when she got near those _she_ wanted to impress ... the shrinking violet returned in force.

How could the two be the same person? What had happened to her to make her want to deny something that was so very clearly a large part of her physiology? Now that K really thought about it ... she wasn't sure she'd ever even heard the girl _growl_ nevermind roar.

As much as K hated to admit it, it was time to do some digging on the girl. Researching someone that she had no intentions of killing was not something she spent much time doing. Particularly when it was usually far easier to simply talk to the person.

* * *

Greer tried ignoring it.

Really she did. After all she was used to it. Or at least she told herself that…

But the fact that it was her… of all people doing it ... That really bothered the tigress. At first Greer hadn't even been certain it was her. A prickling at the back of the tigress's neck had her glancing around when she had been tutoring. Another time Greer could have sworn she caught her from her balcony. And then there hadn't been any doubt ... she'd simply taken to doing it out in the open.

At first it had thrown Greer off knowing she was the one staring. Colton had warned her ... but she had seemed so nice ... pretty sure she'd even stuck up for Greer once ... and now there she was. Just like everyone else. Staring.

And then Jean, Betsy and Kitty had gotten up from their table to head to class, leaving Greer alone to enjoy her lazy afternoon ... and she'd just been standing there, leaning against the island, openly watching. Eventually ... the tigress cracked.

"I get it ... you're new here ... but could you please not look at me like that?" Greer whispered impatiently, her tail twitching behind her. K raised her eyebrow at the young tigress and narrowed her eyes.

"Sure. Just as soon as you tell my why you keep watching me. Plenty of pretty girls around here ... I'm not much of anything special, and I'm sure I don't have any _fashion_ tips you'd be interested in. Unless of course you're just following his orders." Greer actually jerked back as she blinked rapidly, clearly surprised at K's response.

"I - Colton didn't - I'm not watching you for anything." Greer knew that even without K being feral she did a horrible job covering. But she hadn't meant to keep glancing over whenever Logan's fiance entered a room ... or slipping in to watch her classes ... and maybe that _one_ training session with Logan ... it was just that after what Colton had told her, she couldn't get the picture to fit. How this little woman, who was adored by so many students and talked about by all of her friends, was supposed to be some secret killing machine.

"If you say so, honey." K said easily, her head tipping slightly as she just kept staring. Greer swallowed a growl and ran a hand over the bit of bristled fur at the back of her neck. She felt like she was trapped, unable to leave the chair she felt glued to ... God … Please stop staring ...

"I - is there something ..."

"You're very uncomfortable in your own skin." Greer realized K wasn't asking ... and for a moment she just stared right back as K continued to ponder the tigress before giving her head a slow shake.

"That's not true," Greer stood up as her hands closed into fists, causing K to tilt her head back a little but not lose her focus. Though perhaps most flustering to Greer was that K didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"It's not." Greer protested again, though if it was to herself or the little brunette in front of her, she wasn't sure. K just stood there and suddenly Greer felt very nervous, and then sick to the stomach… her tail's swaying coming to a still.

"I - I gotta go." Greer muttered and quickly grabbing her belongings sped out of the kitchen. She didn't need to turn around to know that K was still staring.

...

"You OK?" Greer sat up from her lying position on the bed to face Colton and she noticed how his brows were furrowed together in concern. She sighed and dug a knuckle into her eye, pondering how to answer the question. She didn't want to give Colton another reason to hate K. He had enough for Greer to stress daily that K might be in serious danger but... *sigh* Was she just overthinking this? K technically wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just staring like everyone else ... And Greer bared her teeth a little. Ok, she'll admit it, of all things ... staring WAS the worst.

"I mean if you have something to say, just say it..Don't leave me hanging ..." and the tigress rumbled low in her throat, to her it was worse than whispering behind her back. At least if people whispered Greer could gauge they disliked her and she could stay the hell away from them but just silently staring? What the hell. And all the mixed signals were making her brain hurt. She was pretty certain K didn't hate her per say. But she didn't think K liked her too much either. So should she avoid her? But that seemed to annoy her too. What could she do to make this stop-

"Agh!" Greer huffed audibly, apparently loud enough for Colton to draw himself up and wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck until she relaxed a little.

"I'm ... hanging in there," Greer finally muttered, "But I don't really want to talk about it." and she rolled her eyes when Colton gave her a look.

"It's nothing serious. Really. It's just ...," Greer tried thinking what wouldn't come off as a lie, "Some of the newer residents here are making me feel uncomfortable. Thats all." she thought Colton would give his customary rumble but instead he just nuzzled her a little more.

"Want me to get rid of them?" he said simply and Greer rolled her eyes.

"Sweet of you ... but no" she protested but slipped closer into his arms as they lay back down. "I think I can handle this one on my own." She in turn nuzzled him back and wrapped Colton's arm a little tighter around herself and finally ... finally try to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hey ... Chloe. Hold back a second?" Chloe gulped and gave her friends a wave to go on without her and the platinum blond slipped her gym bag off her shoulder as the rest of the gymnastics class headed to the showers or running off to prep for their respective dates. Thursday nights at Xavier's after all.

"What's up?" Chloe looked up expectantly at Greer, unsure whether to smile or be serious. She'd only started the class last week and if she had to be honest, she had been apprehensive when she first entered the gym and found an actual _tigress_ waiting for her at the mats seemingly ready to teach her gymnastics. But it turned out Chloe couldn't have been more wrong, class with Greer was great ... though she had the distinct feeling that Greer had thus far been avoiding her and she wondered if it had anything to do with the stuff she said. Chloe shrunk away from those careful green eyes ... Guilt had a little to do with the avoiding thing going both ways.

"Nothing I ... I just wanted to make sure you're enjoying the class." Greer moved to lean against the wall, her arms moving to cross around her stomach, her tail going still when she noticed Chloe staring at it.

"Oh ... yea! Yea the class is great. Gimme another couple weeks and I might actually pass Logan's class." Chloe announced deadpanned, though when she finally broke into a smile and both her and the tigress ended up laughing.

"Don't worry too much about that, with the rate your improving, I'm pretty sure you'll pass."

Chloe smiled and still couldn't shake that guilty feeling. Greer really was a great teacher and super-supportive. All that time Chloe spent staring and whispering about how Greer looked ... well the fur, striped and fangs and the fact that she was the girlfriend of ... him ... had just thrown her off. Way off it seemed.

"One step at a time," Greer teased before losing her smile for a second and seeming to look past Chloe as if checking for something, "so ... you and your sister -"

"Zoe." Chloe helped, pulling some water from her bottle.

"Right, Zoe. You two came in with K right?" Chloe nodded with a look of pride evident on her face. K had quickly become one of Xavier's most popular teachers and it was no secret that Chloe and Zoe were one of the few students that K actually gave the time of day to.

"Yea. Me and Zoe wouldn't have made it a week if we hadn't run into K when we were out there. She was - is ... I dunno it's kinda hard to describe ... she's like our -"

"Protector." Greer said absently, her tail curling slightly.

"Yea! Like our protector. Kinda a ... momma grizzly ... older sister ... bodyguard type of deal." Chloe mashed her hand together and looked up at Greer slightly embarrassed at how she'd went on but Greer just smiled back.

"Sounds like a good friend to have." Chloe nodded.

"Yea ... she is," the blond looked around a little unsure what to say, so she decided to just be honest.

"I really like your class by the way. Kinda the first thing around here that actually reminds me of home."

"Why'd you say that?" Greer tilted her head a little as Chloe seemed whistful.

"I dunno ... Zoe always made fun of me but I really liked my cheer squad." Greer's ears swiveled up as her eyes brightened.

"Wait. You were a cheerleader?"

"Yea but I wasn't great or anything. Nothing like you or Jubilee," Chloe played with her braid, "I was usually in the back. But it was great. Almost all of my friends were on the team. We used to do everything together." Greer's once excited face drooped a little as she watched Chloe. And now that she mentioned it Greer was a little surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Between the platinum hair, wide blue eyes, bright personality and athletic figure Chloe had the classic girl next door look. And she could easily imagine her cheering right along side her and her own friends back in high school. Greer grinned at that.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Greer whispered, earning a surprised look from Chloe who took a step closer.

"Before I was cheer captain ... I was always in the back too."

"What? No way." Chloe didn't buy it. Greer was easily the most graceful person she'd ever seen. And the routine she could do ...

"Yes way. Don't let the feline tricks fool you. Before I was all ... furry, I started off right at the bottom of the pyramid. Oh god ... Vicki used to give me so much crap ..." Greer grumbled at the old memory, earning a giggle from Chloe.

"You know ... maybe we should do some more cheer stuff. Like after classes or something." Greer sounded thoughtful as Chloe suddenly started jumping in place.

"Yes! Oh man that'd be awesome ... we used to do all kinds of stuff on cheer!" Greer grinned, glad the happy teen was back.

"How bout this ... go get changed, grab Jubilee and we'll have dinner together and figure some things out. Sounds good?"

"Yea! I - I'll see you there." Chloe rushed to pick up her things and practically ran to the showers before turning back momentarily and thanking the tigress. Greer smiled as she watched her go, her tail once again swaying.

...

"No."

"Oh come on Zoe!" the blonde begged as she fruitlessly tugged at her sister's arm.

"No I'm not doing your stupid cheer stuff with you and worse ... You're doing it with-" and Zoe looked around a little before continuing," Fuzznut's girlfriend."

"You mean _Greer_ and she's not that bad. She's actually really fun and really really nice."

"Yeah, well ... tell that to K." Zoe raised an eyebrow with that one. But Chloe just shook her head.

"What does this have to do with K?" Chloe asked in exasperation. The _last_ thing she associated with K was cheerleading.

"Well I don't like how fuzz -," Zoe sighed at Chloe's face, "Greer's been treating her OK? She acts all stuck up and runs off whenever K tries to talk to her." Zoe announced, stubbornly crossing her arms. "It's rude. And mean. Especially since it was her psychotic boyfriend that went after K in the first place."

"Well yeah but… I don't know, when I talk to Greer about K, she's pretty chill, I think she's just trying to mediate the tension between K and her boyfriend. But that's besides the point. Come on pleeease." Zoe still shook her head, leaning a little more comfortable into her bed and Chloe sighed.

"Well, if you're not going to do it for me, then at least do it for yourself."

"Myself? What are you talking about?" and Chloe grinned.

"I did outlast you in Logan's class by at least five minutes. You have to admit Greer's class is pretty effective."

"You did not!" Zoe yelled. She'd been working her ass off in Logan's class and Chloe she - she just got lucky.

"Let's go ask K, she was watching our session." Chloe smiled innocently and Zoe groaned.

"Fine." and Chloe tackled her sister in a hug.

...

Greer looked up excitedly from her table when she caught sight of the platinum blonde and Jubilee, but her ears perked up a little in surprise as her sister too made an appearance. A rather reluctant one to boot, though Greer was certain that could change.

"Hey Zoe, its nice to finally meet you." she grinned and the sisters smiled back though Zoe's was a touch more forced. Greer tried to shrug it off, she had already seen it coming a mile away, considering she heard most of their conversations upstairs. Baby steps.

"So are you joining us for our little cheer routine or just for dinner?" Zoe looked up from her pasta a little stumped, she really hadn't considered the rather fierce looking tigress to actually engage her in conversation and quickly tried to cover her space out.

"Both. Maybe. Although-"

"Although?" and Zoe paused.

"Um no offense, but I don't see how something like cheerleading is going to help me pass Logan's class." and Chloe turned sharply to look at Greer expecting her instructor to get angry but the tigress just burst out laughing.

"OK … I get it… Another non- believer. Don't worry you're not the first I met and I'm sure not the last." and Greer winked at Chloe who gave her a knowing look back.

"Well I know cheerleading appears trivial at most but it actually employs a lot of stuff you're going to need to pass Logan's class."

"Like?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"Teamwork for one. Then there's trust, coordination, timing, agility, all that good stuff. But… most importantly, its fun, plain and simple." Greer grinned " and considering the beating you took in Logan's class the other day, I think you can use with some fun…" and Zoe relented… a little…

"Ok fine… Just don't expect me to like wave poms poms and all that." and Greer laughed again, only pausing for a moment when she seemed to see something over Zoe's shoulder, before quickly looking back at the two girls.

"Deal. Though it you refuse to follow my instructions then I just might." she warned and Zoe grinned. OK fine… Chloe was kinda right about Greer… She was pretty OK, and suddenly Zoe didn't feel quite as worried about her decision. This might end up being fun after all.

From across the kitchen, K noted with mild curiosity as Jubilee came to sit with Chloe, Zoe and Greer. That was a sight K hadn't been expecting. But it seemed the foursome were having a good time, though Zoe seemed slightly less enthused than her sister, K eventually turned her attention back to Greer. Was she eating _salad_ ... again?

K paused when she felt a tiredly familiar feeling at the back of her neck and she slid her eyes to see Colton had taken up a spot in a corner of the kitchen as well. Though it seemed for once his attention wasn't on her but on the girls and Greer.

Of course it wasn't long before he too glanced away to lock eyes with K. She smiled tightly and waved just the slightest with the tips of her fingers. She was officially tired of the stupid game that had been going on.

"Didn't I ask you to control yourself?" Logan rumbled next to her, trying to ignore the situation around them.

"I didn't blow him a kiss ... thought about it ... but I refrained." K muttered, glancing back towards the panther in question to see him once again focused on the girls. A part of K was happy his focus was elsewhere but another part of her ... just didn't like someone that she assumed still wanted her dead having that focus on Chloe and Zoe.

"Watch yourself Fuzz." K muttered low enough for not even Logan to hear.

* * *

"I should be back in a week." Apex was in the Shack finishing up packing supplies. He'd followed up on what Logan had given him and he needed to act quickly.

"Yup." Greer was leaning against the table that dominated the main room, arms crossed as she watched Colton load his sidearm and slip into one of his holsters.

"I know you don't like when I leave but Logan needs this done. Alone." Apex stuffed the last of the ammunition in his pack.

"Alone ... got it." The panther paused, his eyes narrowing, and slowly turned to face a very innocent looking Greer. She was nervous ... which was expected. But this was a different kind of nervous ...

"Greer."

"Yea." She had been glancing at the clock but quickly looked back at him.

"What's going on?" Apex looked at Greer seriously as she seemed intent on not giving anything away. She was getting slightly better at it.

"Nothing." Apex noted she crossed her arms, tail slightly curling. Defensive.

"You're nervous." Greer's eyes seemed to go big for a moment before settling as the tigress pushed off the table.

"Of course I'm nervous. You're going on some super-secret black ops mission ... I'm not going with you. How'd you expect me to act?"

"Like you're not _waiting_ for me to leave." There was a single beat where the thump of Colton's tail was clearly heard.

"Colton," Greer slipped her arms around the armored panther, "if I had it my way, you'd never leave on one of these things again. Just come back in one piece. OK?" Greer nuzzled into his chest and Apex sighed as he let the matter drop.

"I will. And remember -"

"Stay away from K. Got it." Greer lightly purred as she wished her boyfriend good luck.

...

"K ..."

"You know, I'm not going to talk to you ... unless you plan on staying long enough to have a conversation." Greer took a deep breath, she should have seen that coming but she wasn't going to let that snarky comment get to her. She had spent the last day planning and had timed things perfectly. Colton had left twenty minutes ago, Logan was teaching history, and K was drinking her afternoon coffee by the window in the teachers lounge. Alone. Perfect. Greer had tried to get what K had said to her out of her head ... but it had stuck. And the only way to get it to unstuck, is to now give K a straight and honest answer. She'd rehearsed it a dozen times. But now ... with K once again staring straight through her ... her mind was blank and she said the first thing that hit her.

"I''m not a feral." and Greer rolled her eyes at herself. This was not how her rehearsed speech went…

"How's that?" K closed the book she was reading to better look at the young woman clearly fighting the urge to turn tail.

"You said I'm not comfortable in my own skin. And that - that might be true ... sometimes. But I - I know what I am. I'm a mutate." Greer said it as if that explained everything and K could see how that one explanation had taken the breath out of the girl. Still didn't explain things though.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? You gonna clue me in cuz I guess I'm not up to date on all these damn terms."

Greer blinked.

"What does it mean? It - it means ..." K could pick up on it, the accelerated breathing, the dilated pupils, the heartrate ... anxiety, fear, anger ... they were radiating off of this girl just from her bringing up the topic, "it means that I'm not like you alright? It means I wasn't born this way ... that this was /done/ to me. Satisfied?"

"OK. Tender subject. Didn't mean to flip your switch. So. You've been forcibly mutated. Now what?"

Greer's head actually jerked back fast enough she thought she'd had whiplash.

"Now ... what do you mean 'now what'?"

"Well ... now what? Do you try to go back to who you were, or do you embrace who you are _now_ and be the most fierce damn tigress on the planet? What I would do." K muttered, but Greer just honestly stood there, tail flipping silently behind her. She had spoken about this to anyone in ... years. And K - no one had ever said anything like that to her before. Ever.

"It doesn't matter," Greer seemed to deflate a little as she wrapped an arm around her stomach, "I can't go back ... my DNA is too messed up. Doctor said she was surprised I could still talk ..." Greer's sounded a little distant as she finished, her ears pressed against her head. Shed' come in here to tell K that she knew who she was ... not tell her everything she didn't tell anyone else. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea ...

"I'm not sure if you need a hug or your ears scratched." K joked, getting Greer to refocus and give a half-smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring you down. I just ... don't really talk about this stuff."

"So ... what do you like talking about?" Greer considered things for a moment before answering.

Well ... I dunno ... fashion and shopping or -"

"Oooh. No. Save that for Jean. I can't do that. Allergic." Greer didn't seem to know how to respond to that particular reaction and K mercifully decided to just move on for both their sakes...

"If you don't mind me asking ... why are you talking to me? Why now?" Greer smiled sheepishly and tucked some hair behind a ear as her tail curled around her feet. The last month of carefully avoiding K flashing through her mind suddenly had her feeling guilty.

"Well ... it was Logan actually." Greer had found the older feral out doing his mediation just the other morning. One of the rare times she actually knew where to find him ... and find him alone.

"Ah. And what did he say that got you to disobey your lord and master?" Greer's timid demeanor vanished and for a moment K got a glimpse of something.

"Colton is not my! - that is ..." Greer closed her eyes and took a breath, missing the slight frown from K, "well aside from giving me a break down of what you've gone through since you got here," K shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "and how well you've bounced back from all of that - and not blamed him like some people would do, and how _happy_ you make him ... he told me about the mission."

"What mission?" K tilted her head a little

"The one where ... well the one where you saved that little girl during the firefight." K's brow furrowed as she recalled that particular mission.

"But that wasn't anything special. I'm surprised he even remembers it." K said softly, Greer warming to the woman simply from her humble reaction and took a few steps closer.

That there was a little girl somehow caught in the middle and you didn't even ask for cover, you just ... ran out there, picked the kid up, and made it back to the jet." K looked at her entwined fingers, her lips parted. She didn't feel the need to fill in the part where she sliced her way back through a dozen bad guys as she let the tigress continue. "Logan told me the kid wouldn't let you go the whole ride back."

"That man talks too much," K muttered under her breath. She let a moment pass before she took a breath and held it for a second. "Logan told me about you too you know." Greer's ears swivled straight up as K looked up at her. It had never occurred to her that K would have even asked.

"And ... what did he say?" Greer asked a little bit nervous ... but more out of curiosity.

"Just that you're important to him. And you have a good heart. Generally speaking." Greer's smile was evident as she did her approximation of a blush ... ever since she'd gotten back and this whole thing with K and Colton had been going on ... she hadn't spent nearly as much time as she normally did with Logan. Which bothered her a little more than she let on. So it was good to hear he still considered her one of 'his girls.' She'd always loved hearing people say that.

"Do you mind if I ask _you_ a question?" Greer watched as K leaned back expectantly.

"Go right ahead."

"Why does Colton hate you so much?"

"I'm not the one with the problem there. If you paid attention, you'd see I haven't said two words to him since he attacked me." K shot back. Greer looked a bit like she wanted to say something but thought better of it. K looked at her for a moment before getting up.

"Come grab a bite with me." she said simply and Greer looked at her in surprise. She didn't see that one coming considering how she sounded about Colton ...

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure ... or do you need to phone your boss first?" and she grinned a little when the kid bared her teeth in response. There it was ...

"No. Agh .,. Lets just go." and K elbowed Greer good naturdley as she got out of her seat.

"Relax Tigger ... you need to relax." she announced before stepping next to the taller woman as the two headed for the hopefully empty and quite cafeteria.

"Easy for you to say." Greer mumbled. It didn't miss her notice that while the two garnered there fair share of looks walking down the hall, there was a decidedly different look K got ... as to the one Greer was used to. K seemed to pick up on the tigresses tone and gave the tigress yet another measuring look.

"You know it helps to embrace it."

"Been there ... done that." Greer said tiredly, mentally placing K with the long list of other people who had tried 'helping' her with her ... furry problem.

"No I mean _embrace_ it. No more of this self-pity bullshit. You're a freakin' tigress for gods sake. You should be owning that. Of course, that's entirely up to you. Ain't my thing to push if it's not wanted," K said dismissively and Greer thought hard for a moment… Every time someone had tried to make her "feel comfortable in her own fur" as they put it… It always ended with her feeling like something exhibited, strapping her at the front of a pride parade she didn't ask for…. Then again… None of them seemed to have a way with her like K did… Besides… she was really starting to like K… A lot… and with the added bonus of being comfortable with herself? That was next best thing to feeling normal… Right? It was worth a shot. Greer would do anything to feel next to normal… and the tigress finally looked up.

"I think I'd like that."

"Excellent. It's probably about time we got to know each other anyhow. You are one of Logan's 'girls'. And ... I don't want him to feel like he needs to pick a side."


	21. Getting To Know You

_**Well ... finally took me long enough but K and Greer are finally ... FINALLY ... on the right path. Well to be fair really it's "finally" for Greer but ... I'm sure K will look past it ; )**_

 _ **Cheshire and Canuckle, thanks for the reviews and feedback as always. Case it wasn't obvious, none of this gets done without you two.**_

 _ **The rest of you could ... you know ... review or something. Just saying.**_

* * *

Greer was feeling pretty good as she sat down for lunch with K. She hadn't been expecting it but ... the little feral was pretty fun to be around. All she had to do was sit back and listen to K's running commentary on the rest of the Mansion and she'd have trouble keeping herself together. It was that damn funny. Greer had also taken to hanging around the barn when K did her chores. They didn't talk too much ... Greer just found it peaceful. If not a bit smelly.

Though when they did talk there seemed to be a running theme.

K eyed Greer's plate critically as the tigress took her seat opposite and Greer felt her tail stop swinging self consciously. First K had been staring at her and now she had started staring at her clothes ... or how she stood ... and now her plate.

"What is it this time?" it was now a recurring question and K looked up at her unimpressed.

"Oh, it's just that … well, you know, for a carnivore you do eat … pretty damn green." and Greer released a silent groan. Seriously, was it a crime to be healthy nowadays? "Not that the colorful food groups are bad or anything ... but your plate is missing something very VERY important."

"Don't let the fangs fool you, I do like my fair share of veggies OK? Just trying to keep in shape." and Greer withdrew a little in alarm at K's bark of laughter. What'd she say?

"Keep in shape? Greer you don't need to beat your body into submission like this. You're a feral."

"I am not -" K ignored Greer's attempt at a rebuttal.

"You are. I'm not saying to ditch the veggies ... just for the love of all that's holy, throw some meat in there. A steak, some chicken ... greasy hamburger. Pick your poison, but please .. eat some protein."

"I can't eat that stuff," Greer objected. "Red meat is bad for you," K sniggered at her objection. "Well it is! Ask any Doctor. Vegetarian is the way to go."

"What? Are you worried about your cholesterol? I got a news flash for you: Your system will burn it out."

There was a pause.

"Well yeah but its not just to look good and you know ... balance. There's a very important detox factor involved that Jean told me about and-"

"Detox? You have healing abilities don't you? 'Toxins' are not an issue. Hell, you could probably suck down pizza and hot wings at Harry's every day if you weren't worried about getting food poisoning. That is, unless you get off on denying yourself the pleasure of bar food. Is that it? Little bit of a masochist? I know cat people tend to be but I didn't know literally…" and K leaned back with a grin while Greer lowered her head.

"No."

"Well…protein feeds the healing machine ... I'd do myself that favour…" K grinned as she waited for Greer to comply.

"You can't tell me that you eat just protein. I've seen you eat vegetables."

"Well, sure. But more as a side dish. The main event is always something that goes well with Worcestershire."

Greer frowned as she thought about it for a moment. "I still don't think I need to add that much more protein."K grinned triumphantly as Greer handed her her plate and moments later, K returned it piled high with all the protein K knew her body desperately needed lying on top of her salad.

"Atta girl." K announced as the tigress slowly drew the plate toward her.

"Congratulations. You managed to make me do what Colton failed to do in the past few months…" Greer mumbled sarcastically but more than happily dug into her slice of beef.

"Wait you have a say in your relationship? Unfathomable." K snarked with clear sarcasm but Greer glanced up annoyed.

"It's not what you think you know," Greer took another bite of meat, "There's no dominant person or alpha male thingy in this relationship. We both have our say on things and we both do things that annoy the other." K seemed to take that in for a second and give a small nod.

"Good. There should be balances."

"Why? Were you concerned or something." and K just smirked.

"No, I'm just happy I managed to accomplish in a sentence what fuzznuts couldn't in months. Must mean I'm not as horrid as he had me painted out to be." Greer's ears pinned back and she slowly sat back in her chair.

"He doesn't think you're horrid K. No one does."

"That a fact?" K didn't sound convinced as she took a bite of her burger.

"It is. Colton never said one word about you personally he just ..."

"Thinks I might snap and kill everyone in a mile radius." K deadpanned.

"No he - OK he thinks your dangerous. I'll give you that. But I guess that's what I'm trying to say he," Greer looked up at the ceiling for a moment clearly trying to gather her thoughts, "he's just trying to do what he always does."

"Be a pain in the a**?" Greer gave K a face and continued.

"What he's trying to do is protect everyone," Greer quickly cut K off, "I'm-not-saying-he's-right! I just ... well you two are a lot more alike then you'd think."

"I doubt it ... I know how to smile, for one thing."  
"Colton knows how to- Agh never mind." and Greer gave a dramatic sigh and leaned on her elbow as the two went back to their respective meals. As much as K had been calling Greer out for her lack of feraly-ness ... Greer had been taking the few chances she got to try and show K a different side of Colton. Course this sometimes led to uncomfortable topics ... but Greer was still doing the best she could.

"What would it take for you to just lay off Colton ..." Greer had muttered it mostly to herself but K seemed to perk up a bit.

"I dunno ... I'd probably have to lose a bet at this point ... and he'd have to quit wanting to tear my head from my shoulders. That would be a great start." Greer's ears popped up with the rest of her.

"Wait ... what?"

"What what?"

"What you just said ... a bet ... would you bet on something like that?" K slowed a bit and looked like she was thinking it over.

"I would bet on damn near anything if the payoff was good enough," K replied. "What did you have in mind, cheerleader?" and Greer grinned, K noting the way her eyes glinted over… Interesting…

"Nothing too fancy. Just ... How about I eat the way you tell me to for a month ... and you wear heels for a month. That way we're both doing something. If you quit, you lose. If I win, how about you lay off Colton?"

"Kind of where I figured you were headed with this. And if by some odd chance I lose?"

"Okay then ... how about you pick a date ..." K entire body language changed from relaxed and friendly to downright dangerous. Arms crossed, scowl in place, eyes narrowed ... it was very clear that K was illustrating that Greer may have crossed a line. ".. or ... let me dress you for the summer. Ladies' choice."

"I'll take the wardrobe switch," K replied with a light growl.

"Done," Greer said quickly with a little smile as K just smirked. "Okay .. so ... now what?"

"Now ... I go for seconds, and you switch into something with a tall heel."

* * *

Greer was hanging around the school's entrance doing her best to look relaxed but her constant glances at the stairs and pacing weren't doing her any favors.

The two had agreed to start the bet the next morning and despite the stories Rogue had told her over dinner the mental image of K ... cowgirl-jeans-and-flannel-and-tshirts-K ... dressed up and in _heels_ of all things was just too hard to imagine. Greer had offered to run out with the little brunet to find some appropriate outfits but K had responded with way more confidence that she'd expected that she had things covered. So when she tried waiting for K outside her door this morning and time kept passing by she'd assumed K had chickened out. Then Logan had growled at her to 'Stop hangin' round my door!' and she'd been at the stairs before he'd even finished.

But that was two hours ago. Greer knew Logan had class soon so ... where the hell was she?

"I knew it ... I knew it I knew it I knew it." Greer grumbled to herself. K had actually left her a plate with her name on it in the fridge when she'd went to grab some juice and she'd actually had steak. For breakfast. She'd only eaten it cause she thought K was going to hold up her end of the bet.

"Yea ... that didn't get a few stares. Thanks K."

Well this was the last time Greer ever ... made bets ... with ...

"K? Wha - how?"

She didn't know what else to say. The typically dressed down feral had her hair effortlessly styled, her makeup simple but striking, the light green sundress fit her perfectly and the heels ... Greer felt shocked and jealous all at once. And the fact K was pulling all of this off while Logan seemed incapable of taking his hands off her.

"Careful cheerleader ... you'll make a girl blush." K snarked as she started to pull away from her affectionate fiance as they hit the bottom of the stairs. Logan just yanked her back to him ... nibbling at her neck ... as the stunning brunet tried half heartedly to get him to stop ... but not really. Usually seeing Logan like this gave Greer the shivers but ... I mean come on. Who saw this coming?

"Easy. Hey," K finally pulled back enough to get Logan to look at her, "come on. Later. I promise. Get to class, kids are waitin'." Logan just smirked and after another involved kiss finally headed off, K smirking right back as she watched. Satisfied he was headed where he was supposed to, K finally turned to the stunned tigress.

"Coffee?" Greer finally gave herself a little shake as K waited with her hand perched on her hip, the grin obvious.

"Ummm ... Yea. Coffee sounds great." K simply nodded and Greer caught up as the two headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Colton?"

"Greer ... I'm the only number on this phone." Despite the response Greer smiled at the rumble coming from the other end. She'd made him promise to check in at least once a day and so far he hadn't let her down.

"Are you OK?" Greer had hurried upstairs when she'd heard the phone Colton had given her before he left buzzing in her nightstand and now sank into her preferred chair by the window in their room.

"I'm fine."

Greer frowned a little. 'I'm fine' to Colton usually meant that he wasn't mortally wounded or surrounded by an armed militia. The thought sent Greer's tail twitching.

"Is everything alright? Do you need some help? I can grab my stuff, hijack the blackbird and be ... well wherever you are." Greer grumbled the last part. She'd been so anxious for her chance to talk to K that she regretted now getting more details on wherever Colton was. She knew better than to ask Logan.

"Everything is fine. The mission is going well. Logan had a good lead." Greer couldn't help but sigh a little. Her boyfriend was other there doing things and here she was tutoring kids for a biology test.

"Can you tell me where you are?" Greer cringed when that left her mouth, she didn't mean to sound so naive and even worse like a clingy girlfriend. Gahh ... she hated when she did that ...

"Greer ..."

"No I know ... I know." There was a few seconds of silence as Greer traced designs that'd she usually swirled in his fur on the arm of the chair.

"Can you at least say -"

"I'm safe Greer. I'll be back in a few days." and the tigress sighed.

"OK ... and you better _stay_ safe." Greer growled a little, hoping she got her point across. She knew how Colton could get when he was after something and she had no interest in finding him bleeding in her doorway again.

"I will. And Greer -"

"Stay away from K. Don't worry about it." Greer said easily before adding slowly.

"Be careful…" and she heard the customary rumble of affection.

Apex clicked off his earpiece and let out a slow breath. Greer was handling this better than he'd expected. Pushing off the table he'd been leaning against, the panther stepped over the bodies littering the room and headed back to the hall, ignoring the itching that always came from healing. Adamantium bullets ... they made adamantium bullets now. And they hurt like hell.

Apex growled to himself, the memory of bullets cutting him an unpleasant one. But when he'd sent him after a Weapon X cell operating out of Berlin ... he'd almost expected it. But what had made this mission so important was what else had been turning up in Berlin ... mutated humans. Police reports listed almost a dozen bodies had turned up over the course of two months. Young, old, men, women, black, white ... someone was conducting experiments ... and failing. He'd been able to analyze a body at the morgue ... a twisted mess of wolf and person. Weapon X attempting to replicate Minos's work?

The panther was heading for his exit when he slowed by a room that seemed to be lined with servers. Logan hadn't sent him here for intel, simply the location and details on his targets but ... information was usually far more valuable than any one person. The few people he'd left alive to question hadn't known anything actionable on the possible expierements. But that didn't mean their system didn't.

Glancing around and swiveling his ears to catch any sounds, Apex ensured he was indeed alone. Taking out his tablet, he hooked into the nearest server and got to work.

* * *

"You girls seem to be spending a lot of time together," Logan rumbled out as K and Greer parted company - Greer to prep for her classes tomorrow, and K of course to his side. K raised one shoulder in a passive gesture - too smooth and sustained to be a shrug.

"Well, you know. You're busy with class. Saving the world ... yadda yadda. A girl has to find ways to entertain herself." He grabbed her by her chin and kissed her before nuzzling her lightly and taking in a deep breath.

"Colton ain't gonna like it." Logan could feel K shift next to him.

"Well, that's just tough, isn't it? I haven't particularly liked him trying to crawl up my ass with a flashlight - but there it is anyhow. Besides ... she can make her own decisions. And if he doesn't like it, then maybe it's time someone set him straight." There was a pause as Logan pulled back enough to study the determined frown on his fiance's face. It took a moment for K to notice and she raised an eyebrow just a hair before looking down her nose at him. "What?"

"Nothin'," he mumbled as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Nothin' at all."

* * *

"Greer are you coming?" The tigress poked her head out of her bedroom at Rogue's call to find her, Jean, Betsy and Ororo dressed and seemingly ready to go ... somewhere.

"Coming to ..." Greer was busy running through outfits. The fact that K had outdressed her the other day getting to her.

"Brunch. Remember? The students went on a field trip so we have the morning off and we said we were going into town. Grab your inducer and let's go." Betsy sounded impatient as Jean checked her watch. They had reservations.

"Oh - yea right. Ummm ... you know what ... you girls can go ahead without me." Betsy, Rogue and Ororo all looked at Jean who seemed equally surprised as Greer disappeared back into her room.

"What do you mean 'go without you?'" Jean took a step down the hall but Greer just popped her head back out.

"It's fine. Really. I was planning on hanging out with K anyway. Have fun gotta go bye." And just like that Greer shut her door and after standing there for another second Jean slowly turned around and sharing a shrug with the other women headed downstairs.

"Did Greer really say she's spending the day with K?" Ororo said with not a small hint of disbelief.

"Yea ... I guess so." Jean said quietly as she glanced back up the stairs.

* * *

K kept true to her word and came down just as fashionable and elegant the next two days. Greer had the strongest urge to peek into the little woman's closet, sure she was sneaking out at night to buy things. No ones closet was big enough to hold a wardrobe for this different a set of styles.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Couple pair of jeans ... some tshirts ... flannels ... basics ... don't take up much space do they?" K's reasoning sounded good ...

"I mean no but ... K come on. If you can look like _this_ every day ..." Greer used her fork to gesture towards the well dressed feral but K just rolled her eyes.

"Cause it's a waste of time for one. I got over _this_ ," she gestured down at her well manicured self, "years ago. Besides, I don't much feel like working and having to worry about where I step in the barn." K replied with a raised eyebrow as Greer shook her head and went back to eating her protein heavy lunch. She'd always made a face at the amount of food Colton could put away but ... she had to admit, eating like this certainly felt good. Like suddenly realizing you were having a headache all the time and it being gone...

"You know, for someone who ate such small portions of salad … You sure can put away a heck ton of steaks." K noted dryly and Greer paused.

"Well … You said my body can burn it off right? Besides, I'm just making up for lost time." Greer tried reasoning but K slowly shook her head.

"Trust me Tig, you keep eating at like that you're gonna end up looking at like that fat tabby I once owned as a kid…" and K burst into laughter at Greer's horrified face, the tigress quickly dropping her fork.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! You should have seen your face!" the brunette announced still gripping her stomach but stopped in surprise when Greer suddenly bared her teeth at her and gave her a fanged snarl.

"Ha! You should have seen your face!" the tigress's fierce expression quickly fell apart and K rolled her eyes at Greer's antics as she teased the little feral.

"Ok fine … You got me. Though seriously, I didn't think you could." and K titled her head as she watched Greer's entire demeanor suddenly change and as her friend slowly sunk into her chair, her ears swiveling for a moment before falling flat, that tail gradually freezing from its swaying.

K titled her head as she watched Greer's entire demeanor change and slowly sink into her chair, her ears swiveling for a moment before falling flat.

"What's wrong cheerleader? Don't tell me you lost your pep." K teased trying to get back to lighthearted mood they were previously in but the bright tigress just glanced up at her briefly with a strained smile before looking down again. K frowned. She just couldn't understand it ... where the hell did this always come from? Even being this close K couldn't figure out how a feral could end up… Well… like this…

"Oh, come on, Tigger ... Seriously, what's got your pom poms in a twist?"

"I - it's nothing really." But Greer was too late as now K was paying attention to her surroundings and soon picked up on the whispers coming from a table of younger students ... sophomores judging from the fact K had never really seen them around before. Looking around K picked up bits more of chatter and realized they were talking about the two of them and her eyes narrowed. Finally settling back on the sullen tigress, K looked once more at the largest table and smoothly got out of her seat. She shook her hair out behind her and leveled her glare at her targets.

"K?" Greer had been surprised at her dining partner's sudden exit, thinking she must have done something to annoy the well heeled, little woman. However, upon looking up and glancing over her shoulder, she realized where K was headed and quickly turned back to K who was making her way around their table.

"No leave it. I'm sorry ... it's my fault. I let them get to me. They're just students. K - K!" But it was too late.

"Hush. You don't need to apologize ..." K chastised with a wicked gleam in her eye as she turned back the direction she'd settled on while Greer just nervously watched over the back of her chair.

K seemed to almost stalk over to the girls table waited until they looked her way and bared her teeth with a snarl. As if to ask ... what's wrong with fangs?

"You girls having a good day so far?" K purred out with a saccharine smile. The girls, sadly simply weren't paying attention to detail, or they would have known to keep their mouth shut. It was so much more dangerous sounding from where Greer was watching, her tail stock still as she watched the scene unfold, being far more dangerous than these adolescent girls realized.

"Yeah, great day so far - right Laurie?" the girl's smiled timidly so K's gaze went from one to the other until she landed on what must have been the leader of the little group ... Sophia maybe ... Who's smug smile caused K's own eyes to narrow slightly and use the same one she used while dealing with a difficult horse. As if she reserved that look for someone or something being particularly stubborn ... that was about to learn how ignorant and disrespectful attitudes was simply just not tolerated in K's presence under ANY circumstance.

"That's nice to hear!" K suddenly said girlishly. Far more girly than Greer had ever heard her and that just made more alarms bells go off in her head. "Sorry for interrupting you guys, but I couldn't help but overhearing you guys talking about us." K said smoothly continuing her flawless impression of a ditzy girly girl. The act seemed to calm the group and Sophia smiled as she leaned forwards.

"Yeah we were and like no offense but ... why are you hanging out with-" and Sophia's nose wrinkled.

"Someone like her?"

"Yeah. You're like supposed to be hanging out with like Professor Braddock or something." another girl piped up.

"Oh thank you! Now I'm so glad I've finally found somebody to clean stalls for the next week. Thank you girls for volunteering" K said suddenly, her voice going back to its familiar cutting tone throwing the girls off from what they were originally saying..

There was a collective look of disbelief from everyone of the girls.

"But we didn't ..."

"You're right. My mistake. You wanted to run with Logan for the next month." The wicked smirk stretched into a dangerous smile that suddenly the entire table understood perfectly as the dare K meant it to be. When the girls all dropped their heads to stare at their hands, K excused herself and came back to the mortified tigress who just kept glancing back at the table of girls.

"You really didn't have to do that. Im used to it ... Its always like this the first couple weeks every year. They get used to me ... eventually." and K noted the uncertainty of Greer's tone.

"First of all, no. Stop lying to me, you're not used to it, you ignore it. Second of all, you're a respected member of the staff. You do not need to wait for them to get over their idiocy. It's your job to teach. Theirs is to adapt, learn and be respectful. Period." K said simply before leaning back in her chair.

"Tell you what cheerleader ... how about after this we go have some fun?" and Greer still stunned by the brunette's previous blunt but still pretty accurate description of her, had to quickly snap out of her space out, determined not to give K another chance to tease her again.

"What kind of fun?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh you'll see…" K winked before calmly reaching out and finishing off Greer's last piece of steak.

...

"Least he started her alright ... " K muttered to herself as Greer cycled through the targets that sprung up around the two women as they stood in the center of the Danger Room. With the final shot Greer let out a pleased huff and after checking the chamber put the baretta on the table.

"So ... not bad huh?" Greer smirked, feeling confident with her shots and with the fact that while she was working in her training uniform. K raised an eyebrow at that… She knew Xavier had questionable taste when it came to uniforms but having in the tigress in a full body suit was almost downright impractical… Seriously how was Greer still standing in front of her without collapsing from heat stroke? Unless… and K's eyes drifted to the smiling tigress, arms crossed and placed strategically across her stomach, tail itching to curl around her leg and the little brunette sighed… Why was she surprised at this point? Maybe she should add a wardrobe change for the tigress in her terms and conditions of the bet… No that wouldn't do… Makeover… Psychological makeover… Yeah that was the ticket…

"Well not bad I guess but you can see some big, hulking guy taught you. Basic technique is good ... but seeing as you are a woman ... you really need a woman's touch." and Greer's ears lowered just slightly…

"But ... Logan and Colton taught me." Greer defended as she handed K the gun, the magazine empty on the table.

"Yeah. I can tell." and K never took her eyes off Greer as in one quick smooth move, she picked up her gun, slid in the mag, racked it back and double tapped every target on the course in the head and heart before dropping the mag and putting it back calmly. Greer just stared with her jaw hanging loosely. According to the board, she lost to K by almost five seconds and she was in a training uniform, K was wearing a tight white dress and heels that were almost six inches high … How?

"Like with every thing else ... there's more than one way to do it right. Littler hands do better with methods that big ol' man hands can't do." K smirked as she caught sight of Greer's ill concealed look of shock.

"Then I guess I'm outta luck." Greer grumbled as she looked down at her outstretched claws. She _used_ to have feminine hands just like K's ... soft with long fingers ... new nails every Friday. But ever since her ... change, Greer's hands had developed a rough paw-like texture which she, till this day despised immensely and her once pretty nails, well they were now jet black claws capable of tearing through steel. She'd lost track the amount of times she'd accidently cut Jean or Ororo those first few months. Greer clenched her fist not wanting to look at them especially after K's comment but suddenly looked up when she was flicked, rather painfully, on the ear.

"Hey!"

"No! None of that while I'm around!" K announced arms crossed.

"None of what?! And what the hell was that for?" Greer muttered angrily as she rubbed her throbbing ear… It really did hurt…

"That! The self pity… 'I once was' whatever crap." K said firmly before softening up when Greer lowered her gaze.

"You got to embrace it Greer. Stop throwing yourself that pity party. So what if you're hands are a little bigger than mine? Big deal ... almost everyone's are. And trust me they're not big enough to be considered big ol' man hands. You're just using them like they are." and K pressed the gun into Greer's unclenched hand before lifting her other one.

"See this?" and she ran a finger across the Greer's palms demanding the tigress to notice the leather like texture, "This gives you an advantage I don't have. I'm betting you've never dropped a gun before, or let it slip."

Greer thought for a few seconds.

"Well, no I …"

"It's cuz of these, they act like friction. Which probably means you'll have a steadier grip than I'll ever have. Which _also_ means you could be a better shot than me." and Greer's ears perked up.

"But I highly doubt it. I'm the best there is when it comes to guns." and Greer made a face.

"Modest."

"It is when its true." K shot back. "And that applied to everything I said…" which got the tigress looking up again… K did have a way with making her look at things from another perspective… and Greer ran her fingers over each other noticing, she really did have quite a firm grip on things…. She didn't notice that before…. With a nod, she got back up and reset the program.

"So about that feminine touch?" and that got K grinning.

"Atta girl! Ok so this is what you do ..."

...

Jean glanced at her watch annoyed. Greer was supposed to meet her half an hour ago for a movie. With Colton gone the red head thought she'd have her best friend all to herself. Go into town ... shopping ... movies ... spa ... But clearly her best friend didn't think the same way. She looked at her watch again. Five minutes till the movie started. Yeah there was no way they were going to make it on time even if they got Kurt to teleport them there in strides. With a huff, Jean pushed herself up from the sofa and went on a mission to hunt down the tigress and give her a piece of her mind.

She searched Greer's room, the cafeteria, library and the gym but to no avail. It was only when she heard gun shots coming from the Danger Room did she look over in alarm and hurried her way over and when she entered, she got a shock of her life when she saw Greer firing bullet holes into targets as if she had been doing it all her life. But Greer hated….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and the two women in question looked over in surprise and Jean panicked a little when Greer came bounding towards her on all fours.

"Jean!" she announced before wrapping the telekinetic in a hug causing Jean to look at the strangely affectionate feline questioningly. Sure Greer was the best snuggler but she didn't act like this usually…

"Yeah nice to see you too… But where have you been? You were supposed to meet me-" and Jean paused before taking a whiff at Greer.

"Are you drunk?"

"Course not. I just had like ... a few. Turns out it takes a bit more than that to get me drunk. Who knew?!" Greer giggled some more and Jean glared at K, horrified.

"Yeah sorry about that… I grabbed some of Logan's whiskey to try and get her to loosen up. She's fine." K mumbled with a shrug before smiling "Care to join?" K held out a Sig.

"Want to- K are you insane?" Jean spluttered. "Firstly, where did you get a gun?! Secondly you're not supposed to be drinking! Especially in the - the DANGER room of all places. And third, in case you forgot, this is a school!" Greer had quickly backed away from the firey red head, eyes wide and tail still, but K just scoffed.

"Hey," K retorted as she spun delicately on her heel. "Logan said I could have a few toys, so … I'm allowed. Besides, Scott knows about them! Also, will you lighten up? Like I said I was trying to get Tigger to loosen up. Actually come to think of it, you could use a bit of loosening up yourself," but Jean just glowered.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, and if you know Greer as well as I do, you'd know she hates guns and that she hates drinking. Why are you even making her do this? Oh for pete's sake... Tell her yourself Greer." but the tigress in question just looked between the two and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Oh lighten up Jeanie, we were only having some fun. Don't ruin it. You're always such a control freak," she drawled and that got Jean to stare at her in surprise before straightening up to her full height.

"So I'm ruining your fun am I?" she said softly. "Well I'm sorry if being controlling is all that I'm good at, clearly our plans for tonight would not be in your tastes. You two have fun putting yourselves in danger and I'll be upstairs waiting for YOU" and she glared at Greer before continuing "to sober up. Till then good night!" and with that the red head furiously stormed out of the danger room telekinetically slamming the doors shut causing the room to shake.

* * *

K was a bit surprised when she came down for breakfast the next morning to find no tigress waiting for her. It wasn't exactly that she was disappointed, but Greer had taken to making K's morning appearance something like a mini-fashion show and despite her best attempts to get her to stop, the kid had kept it up.  
She let out a little huff to herself when she realized that the tigress simply was elsewhere. She strutted up to the coffee maker silently. She'd even had a great zinger ready to go to counter whatever commentary Greer had for her wardrobe, and now? Nothin. Still, K didn't think much of it and instead had breakfast with Chloe and Zoe who were tickled to have her to themselves for a change. Though, they didn't miss the opportunity to barrage her with questions about her new camaraderie with Greer.

As soon as she'd worked through her second cup and gotten an extended kiss from her betrothed, K went to do some work in the barn. It took a few minutes longer in the Louis Vittons, but as far as she knew, the bet was still in play, and she'd be damned if she'd lose on a technicality.

After finished with the horses, she simply closed the doors and headed up to the Mansion for lunch. Logan had texted her that he had to meet with Rogers about something in town so K was ready to grab something simple and just head to the deck and enjoy the late Spring afternoon when she finally spotted Greer and things quickly fell into place.

The tigress was sitting across from an animated Jean and everything was wrong: her posture, the tail laid still on the floor, her eyes fixed on her plate ... and speaking of what was on her plate ...

"I'm telling you Greer, maybe Colton was on to something. I'm not saying she's dangerous or anything. But it's possible that K -"

"I thought telepaths knew when to keep their mouths shut ... aren't you supposed to be sneaky about talking shit behind people's backs? Or ... did you want me to hear that?" K said with a glare that got Jean to clam up and sit back. K turned to Greer, still irritated at Jean. "And you. This is for you." Greer's head shot up at K's voice and she only looked back down at the large piece of rare venison that had suddenly been dropped on her kale salad. Jean simply kept her expression as neutral as she was able as the lithe feral slipped into the seat at the end of the table between the two friends, the glass in her hand clearly filled nearly to the brim with what smelled to both women as Logan's hidden whiskey bottle.

"You shouldn't be drinking that in the middle of the day," Jean chided gently. Even she could see K was in no mood to be toyed with but K's remark demanded that Jean not back down.

"And you shouldn't try to tell me what to do. I'm not nearly as tolerant of red headed bitches as Logan is."

"I wasn't _telling_ you what to do K. Everyone knows that's a lost cause. I was just telling Greer that -"

"Yea ..." K took a slow sip from her glass, "you shouldn't be telling Tigger what to do either."

Jean narrowed her eyes and turned to face K. Greer meanwhile sunk a little deeper into her chair ... though she did manage to slip a slice of venison in.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Across the room, Scott slowly put down the brief he'd been going over while Betsy and a few other teachers started to pay attention to what was going on.

"What it means, is that you've got a helluva lot of opinions on how everyone should live. And ... maybe that's good for you and your little psy talents. But everyone else has to find their own way. Not everyone is like you." K sounded completely relaxed as she said it, but it was obvious to everyone that there was an edge there ... an anger.

"You're wrong K. Greer is much closer to the kind of person I am. Just ...," Jean glanced quickly at her friend, "furred."

K stared back at her with a totally dead expression.

"Really."

"Yes. OF COURSE." Jean practically shouted indignantly.

Unknown to both K and Jean, Greer had slowly sunk her claws into the bottom of her chair and could feel her anxiety building the louder the two women became.

"Listen ... this really isn't that big of a deal. Can we just -" But K couldn't let it just die like Jean was used to everyone else doing.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Jean. Not all of us can be sheep. There's a difference between predator and prey. And it's not shameful like you seem to be implying. Just different than you." Jean's eyebrows raised higher than Greer had ever seen them and she could tell Jean was struggling to keep her anger in check.

"First off ... my friend is not a /predator/. And second, you can trust that when it comes to shame you're not one I think any of us should be talking to." Now it was K's turn to raise an eyebrow. Her voice had gone cold.

"And by that you mean ..."

"You know exactly what I mean. There is no good sound reason as to why you and Logan are so ... active! You two might want to run around here rutting like ... like animals, but I know Greer and trust me the last thing she needs is _your_ influence." Greer's ears shot straight up at the last comment and tried once again to stop the two.

"Jean no. You don't understand. K's been -"

"First off, I'm not making her hang around me. But you might want to take in mind how she's been doing lately ... if you even bothered to notice. Tell me Queen Jean, is she more ... stable now? Or am I wrong in that? But you know ... what do I know? I'm just a rutting animal."

Jean seemed to turn to stone and simply stared daggers at K who leaned back in her chair as if to say, 'your move.' But whatever Jean might have wanted to say, she'd had enough.

"Just remember Greer ... Colton gets back tomorrow." gives K a meaningful look like, 'times up. bye bye' Greer's eyes go a bit wide.

"No Jean ... Jean!" Greer cursed under her breath as once again Jean stormed off. The tigress turned from her best friend to find the little feral's jaw clenching as she glared from Jean to Greer.

"Wait ... so, what was that about?" The look K gave her was seriously reminiscent of when Logan busted her in class. "You did tell him you've been talking to me, right?"

"Well ... no but - I'll take care of it." Greer answered dismissively, but the slightest of growls came from K - more of something that was felt rather than heard.

"Sure you will. Let me know when he's supposed to come in so I can be ready this time. Being blindsided puts me in a bad mood."" Greer's mouth dropped open a bit at both K's clear skepticism, and her veiled threat.

"I said Ill take care of it. It's not like I'm gonna just stop hanging out with you because he says so."

"Yeah? Well ... I'll believe it when I see it," K retorted as she pushed away from the table. Greer gave K a tight smile but at the moment her mind wasn't so focused on her returning boyfriend. There was no way she was going to convince Colton when Jean was like this.

* * *

"Jean ... can I come in?" Greer knocked lightly on her best friend's door as she slowly opened it to find Jean calmly sitting on her bed, a lesson plan open on her lap. Scott wasn't around so Greer slipped into the room.

"Jean I - I'm sorry. I'm not sure why you're mad but -"

"I'm not mad at you." the red head said calmly, turning a page, but continued ignoring Greer as she stood a few feet away. In fact, Jean had been doing a pretty good job at ignoring Greer for the past 12 hours.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" and Jean's previous cold demeanor cracked as she slammed the book shut.

"Avoiding you?! I thought you preferred it this way considering you never want to spend any time with me…"

Greer blinked. She'd thought the two of them had gotten over this ... well months ago.

"That's not true." But Jean blew right past it.

"What am I not cool enough to join you new feral 'pack'? All K ever do is criticize me. Hell ... she even hits on Scott sometimes just to _taunt_ me. You complain about me checking up on you, when I try to bring you out for some fun. You've never once thanked me for all the drives and dances and god knows what else I helped you prepare for. But now when I ask you questions you accuse me of reading your mind and for christ sakes, when I saw you DRINKING and WIELDING a gun of all things I thought I was doing you a **favor** of getting you out of the two things you hate most in the world but no. No ... Apparently I was ruining your fun." Jean finished that last sentence rather pleasantly which was an alarm bell for the tigress to know Jean was really really angry.

But when Greer took a short breath a different scent hit her. Something she almost couldn't - ' _Is - Jean's jealous_?' The thought seemed so bizzare to Greer she almost didn't believe it. This was Jean she was talking about ... no way.

"Jean…" and Greer delicately took a seat near the edge of the bed as her best friend still refused to look at her.

"I'm really sorry Jean. You know how much I value you as a friend - my _best_ friend." and Greer looked up hopefully but Jean was still looking at the wall though her eyes did soften.

"I mean ... where would I be without you? Probably dead in some alleyway ... or locked in a cage. And even after that … I don't think I could have ever made it here without you. You were always there for me. No matter how many times I - I flipped out and tried to attack you. You never gave up on me. Or treated me differently from anyone. I know I never said it ... but I really am damn lucky to have you." and Jean drew up in surprise as Greer suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

"Greer ..." Jean said softly but the tigress pulled back a little and shook her head.

"Hold on, lemme finish ..." Greer rubbed her nose a little, "You never treated me any different. And I needed that ... I needed that more than I think I can put into words. But - but K's helping me." Jean's brow lowered but Greer pushed on quickly.

"She is! Listen, Jean," Greer rubbed her palm against the corner of her eye ... why was this always so hard? "It's like ... everyone always told me I need balance. Right? You ... Logan ... the Professor ... that I needed to keep the tigress part of me in check. Like there - there was still _me_ in here. The old Greer Nelson. And if I could find balance with this ... new part of me ... I'd be OK." Jean narrowed her eyes a little bit and nodded. That did sound about right.

"OK ... so what does K have to do with any of that?" Greer looked up at the ceiling for a second and took a deep breath.

"K ... K doesn't believe that. She doesn't think there's a balance. There isn't Greer Nelson on one side and a tigress on the other. There's just ... me." Greer's arms had gone out before falling softly back onto the bed.

"So what ... you're saying you're a feral now?" Jean didn't exactly sound upset when she said it. More skeptical. This was the girl that had worn an enducer almost non-stop for three years.

"Yes ... no? I dunno ... maybe. But I do know that since I've been hanging out with K things have been feeling ... better. I've been feeling better." Greer confessed. And it was the truth ... she felt better ... hell she was pretty sure her fur even looked better. Jean took the tigress in and let out a slight sigh of her own.

"Ok," Jean said softly. "And I'm sorry too. I know I might have overreacted a little but ... well K has that affect on me. I was really worried about you." and Greer looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean K has that affect on you?" Now it was Jean's turn to look flustered.

"Well first K shows up and suddenly Logan is the totally different person - and I mean I get it ... really, and they're happy - but then you show up after being gone for _months_ , and I think I'm finally going to have my best friend back. But instead, once again, K comes into the picture and suddenly I don't even recognize you anymore." Greer raised a confused eyebrow.

"Come on Jean. That can't be true." But Jean clearly felt differently.

"Greer ... I mean just saw you shooting targets two days ago. And you're eating different and acting different. It scared me you know, seeing you like that … I mean after what you told me about your dad..." Greer's ears slid down as Jean leaned in a hair closer.

"No it wasn't like that. We were just ... having some fun. Though I'll admit ... K can have a weird definition of fun." Jean finally laughed at Greer's grumble, earning a smile from the tigress.

"Now that is definitely true," Jean looked over at Greer, "you sure K isn't trying to corrupt you?"

"Not ... totally." Greer almost sounded thoughtful and Jean chuckled and nodded her head.

"OK ... fine. I'll at least _try_ to get over you and the future Mrs. Wolverine being friends. Just ... don't go changing too much on me. Alright? I kinda like Greer Nelson." Jean smirked and Greer's tail flicked on the floor.

"You're the best," and Greer reached into her pocket, "And that's why… I bought tickets to that movie we missed yesterday." and upon seeing the smile return to Jean's face she continued.

"And booked us a place at that new restaurant you wanted to check out so badl-" and Greer was knocked back when Jean finally hugged her back.

* * *

Greer was purring softly to herself as she stepped into her room. The night with Jean had been great. K had given her a look with having the inducer on and wave as the two had headed out but ... she'd explain things to K tomorrow. The movie hadn't turned out to be as good as she'd hoped but -

Greer had just shucked off her jeans when she paused, her eyes on her bedside table. Titling her head a little, she clicked off her inducer and tossed it onto the dresser as she made her way over and pulled out the phone Colton had given her and just stared at it.

"Wait ... today is Saturday ... did he ... was that yesterday or ..." Greer mumbled to herself as she tried to remember if Colton had called. She checked the call log and saw he hadn't called in close to 32 hours. He'd told her something about being late getting back but ... that didn't explain him not calling.

It didn't take long for the tigress to start pacing, her tail slowly getting more and more agitated as the hours passed. Glancing at the clock, Greer saw it was close to one in the morning ... and still no call. It was probably nothing but ...

Greer pulled on some sweatpants and listening carefully made her way downstairs towards the game room. She could hear Logan playing pool with K. Logan ... Logan would know what to do. Probably tell her to relax ... that it was nothing ... these things happened ... ' _never with him._ ' Greer shook the thought from her head.

"You're shot love." K purred as she leaned on her cue, shooting her fiance a look clearly meant to distract him from the bank shot he needed.

"Ain' gonna be a problem." Logan lined up his shot, aware that K had happened to place herself right in his line of sight. Woman never fought fair.

"After this ... I'm takin' you upstairs for - damn!" Logan cursed as he sliced his shot badly at the sound of his communicator buzzing.

"Awwww. I suppose you're going to say you deserve a second shot?" Logan growled low as he pulled out his communicator but stopped once he look at it and K's brow furrows at the soft red light coming out of it, "Didn't know they did that."

Before Logan could respond, Greer came around the corner.

"Logan? I think -"

"Colton's in trouble."


	22. Well This Is Awkward

**_Retro, Canuckle, Cheshire ... deserving of a shoutout as always. Reviews keep the fire burning : )_**

 ** _Wanted to pose a question ... so I've been posting longer chapters for the last couple months. Feel like I get more covered and don't need to cut myself off. Not to mention I actually like reading a longer chapter myself. However ... that means I've been posting less frequently. I mean an 8000 word chapter posted every 10 days could be 4 chapter in two weeks. So lemme know if you prefer I keep to the longer but less frequent or switch back to a shorter but more frequent posts._**

 ** _Now ... back to the story ..._**

* * *

"What do you mean ... you won't?" Greer didn't even attempt to hide disbelief in her voice.

"I didn't say that we won't. I said that we _can't_." Scott had his 'leader' tone going strong as he squared up across the holo-table from the clearly on edge tigress. Ororo was one of the few to note that Logan and K were only ones ones on Greer's side of the table, though they'd remained silent thus far.

"That's doesn't change the problem Scott. Colton's in trouble and we need to go. Now." K and Logan shared a look behind the tigress's back. They'd both been somewhat surprised when Greer's reaction to Logan telling her that Cotlon was in trouble had been to go running to the X-Men instead of just heading straight for the jet. Though when Logan thought about it ... it wasn't that surprising. When any of the X-Men had gone missing or been in trouble, this had been what they'd done. But none of the X-Men had ever called for help from Latvaria.

"Cmon ... we can be in and out before anyone even knows." Peter tried reasoning.

"Come Scott ... we can be in and out before anyone even knows." Peter tried reasoning, Kitty nodding vigorously at his side.

"And I told you that we can't. After that fight with the Brotherhood in Mexico SHIELD made it clear that we are to stay domestic ... local if possible. And you know I'd ignore that in most circumstances but ... Greer this is Doom we're talking about."

"I don't care who we're talking about. And you know that if this was Jean we wouldn't even be having this conversation. We'd already be on the jet, geared up, and on our way." Greer's tone had gone slightly cold.

"Yes but this isn't Jean. Or Storm. Or Nightcrawler. Or Logan."

"Leave me outta this, Slim," Logan rumbled, but Scott barely gave him a passing glance before continuing.

"This is Apex we're talking about. He refuses to join the team properly ... and frankly you haven't exactly given me a good answer of what he's even doing in Latvaria. Hell ... the last time I checked he wasn't even supposed to be leaving the campus."

Greer's eyes narrowed almost to slits as her hands balled into fists.

"That's weak and you know it." Greer hissed out.

"I've reached out to SHIELD and they assured me -"

"You told SHIELD!" Greer yelled in clear disbelief, stopping him in his tracks. "Scott for all we know this is SHIELD's fault. Or I dunno ... who says even if it's not, that once they did find Colton, they'd even give him back!"

"Greer, you're being unreasonable. SHIELD wouldn't do that." Jean stood next to Scott, trying to calm her friend down but Greer wouldn't have it and all but snorted in disbelief as she threw her hands up.

"Don't tell me about what you know about SHIELD. You have no idea what SHIELD is capable of. They've wanted Colton since they knew he even existed… What possessed you to-"

"All the more reason for us to keep this as hands off." Scott intoned. "He can take care of himself. Whatever he got himself into - he can probably get out of." Greer seemed to freeze up before she closed her eyes tightly, one hand resting on the back of a chair for balance. This was all so very wrong. Why couldn't he see that?

"You actually - you think ..." Greer's mane whipped back and forth as she shook her head, then her eyes flashed open, " Scott, he needs our help. He's a person like all of us here. He many not seem like it but he's not a machine that can adapt to every situation. His life is at stake here. He could die." and Greer took a haggard breath, ""You … You don't even realize what Colton does for you. For all of you. He risks his life to protect this place. I know it ... You know it. Everybody knows it. You have to." But Scott's face was expressionless. Unyielding.

"I didn't know it ..." Bobby muttered, but shut up when Ororo hit him. In the meantime Greer had stalked around the table and stood in front of Scott, who was looking down at Greer in a manner he had never done. Even his stance showed his hard line - his inability to bend his precious rules.

"So, he can risk it all for us, but the first time he needs our help it's just ... too bad?" Greer's voice died out a little at the end as she looked at directly Scott who's eyes seemed to harden further behind his ruby quartz.

"I'm only going to say this once. I will not risk what little leeway we have right now. SHIELD will handle this. The X-Men are not to be involved in this. We're staying here."

The room seemed to hold it's breath as Greer just stared at Scott ... before letting out a roar and taking a chunk out of the table with her claws. No one said anything as the tigress stalked out and by the time Jean went to stop her, Greer was already gone.

Greer raced to the top of the stairs. She had little time as it is to get prepared and she had wasted what little she had already trying to convince the X Men. To say she was appalled was a vast understatement. She was … disgusted by what Scott had tried to pass off as reason for her. Bastard had no idea what Colton risked nightly to try and keep this place safe.

The things he had to do…

If Logan and K hadn't been there, Greer was certain she'd might have given the slip about X-Force. Just so she could give them an inkling about the type of sacrifices Colton made for them.

She felt … She felt betrayed.

The disturbing part to her was that no once could see how WRONG Scott's logic was. God she wished Betsy had been there ...

Did they actually think that Colton was somehow of less value than any of the other X Men? Just because he wasn't part of the team ... Just because he appeared indifferent to them ... Greer growled. He cared more this place than anyone else she knew.

The tigress gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was in full X-Force armor, only her midriff exposed, and just to play safe, she reached deep into their wardrobe and pulled out the box Colton had always kept there. Perfect. Strapping all the weaponry she could carry, the tigress was about to leap out of the window and head for the Shack when she heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Not now Jean," she growled.

"Greer… What are you- Where did you get all this?!" and Jean was clearly panicking. Her best friend looked like she was about to head out and _assassinate_ someone. She was shocked when Greer simply ignored her and headed to the window and Jean instinctively held her in place. There was a pause.  
"Let me go Jean." Greer growled quietly and the red head noted how the tigress's claws were twitching.

"Greer you have to calm down … Scott has his reasons and I'm sure the professor can work something out with SHIELD if things get out of hand."

"He won't have the chance… Trust me, SHIELD's been waiting for an opportunity like this for months."

"How do you know that?"

"I JUST KNOW." and the rumble in Greer's roar was enough to cause Jean to back pedal a little.

"Why are you dong this?" she finally asked softly… and Greer rumbled low in her throat.

"You're all messed up you know that? Colton needs our help. We may never see him again and unlike you people I'm not going to just sit back and abandon someone who needs my help. Not him. Not anybody else. I thought that's what being an X men was all about…" Greer said coldly before feeling Jean's grip on her slacken. Without another word, the tigress gracefully leaped out of the window and was making her way through the grounds.

* * *

Greer wasn't even thinking ... even though her mind was running a hundred miles a second.

The tigress was in the Shack, standing in front of her locker, and silent as she ran through the supplies she thought she might need. A million different plans and scenarios ran through her head. But they all focused on one thing: getting Colton back.

Greer was so focused that she only noticed Logan to her left when she'd moved to strap on her thigh holster.

"We leave as soon as you girls are set," Logan rumbled, not looking up up as he went through his own preparations.

Greer looked over her shoulder in time to see K already in a spare X-Men uniform toss Logan a freshly loaded magazine, which he caught and smoothly put in a drop holster on his leg that she simply hadn't noticed. It wasn't like him to bring guns ... unless ...

Greer shook her head hard at the sound of K clicking a magazine into her sidearm. She noted that not everything about K's uniform was standard X-Men ... seeing as most X-Men didn't come strapped with quite that many guns ... and that she'd taken one of simple black training uniforms and outfitted it with a fair amount of armor. Greer thought about saying something but then she saw the look on Logan's face ... she simply went back to getting herself ready.

The three ferals didn't say a word as they stepped out of the Shack and onto the mini-Quinn jet. They didn't have to. Greer had worked with Logan long enough to know how to fall into step beside K as they silently followed his lead. When Logan slipped behind the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling levers, the two women strapped themselves in as the jet powered up.

"I'm coming Colton." Greer whispered to herself, her gaze going to the tracker on her wrist, and the small red dot blinking half a world away.

* * *

The flight to Latvaria was tense ... at least for Greer. K and Logan took turns at the controls and aside from a few minutes the two shared in the cockpit, the other spent silent and with their eyes closed in the seat across from her. They could have been sleeping but Greer knew better ... Logan usually got like this before a mission. Silent. Focused. Guess it didn't surprise her that much that K was wired the same. Of course usually Logan did stuff like that alone in the back of the jet so the fact the two kept close to her ... she wasn't sure whether to be appreciative or growl that they thought she needed a babysitter.

Course that thought only flared up in her mind a couple times before it inevitably went back to Colton.

His beacon had him on the outskirts of one of the small villages that dotted the Latvarian countryside. Greer had seen pictures of the place and never understood how a country with giant cities straight out of a sci-fi novel ... could have villages that could have been lifted out of the 1800's.

But right now that didn't matter outside of the benefit that it gave them not having to fight their way through one of Doom's major cities. And as much as she hated to admit it ... Scott was right on one thing: she had no idea what Colton was doing there. None. She'd managed to ask Logan that much before that disaster of a meeting and he had no idea either. He told her he was supposed to be in Germany and back within the week. Latvaria ... what was Colton doing in Latvaria?

"We're here." Logan's voice shook Greer out of her thoughts. Seeing K watching her, Greer resolutely got out of her seat and headed for the door.

"Objective is simple," Logan rumbled low over his shoulder as the two women stood ready behind him, "find Apex. Get him back to the jet. Get him home. Kill anybody in your way."

...

Blood.

It was the first thing that Greer sensed as they approached the set of low buildings. And it was the first thing she saw as they stepped through the blown out door. Well that and now the mess of bodies littered everywhere. G

When they got to the third floor things got slightly more complicated. This level was divided into smaller rooms branching off of multiple hallways. Logan checked his tracker and signaled for the two women to take different paths. Scent was worth shit in a place like this but the tracker told him Apex was close. The three shared a nod and separated.

Logan stalked low and slow ... sure that he'd come across some sign before he found the panther. A handful of not quite dead yet soldiers ... an angry villager - something. But all signs pointed to the contrary. The thickened, half congealed blood in puddles in the hall became more fluid the further down the corridor he got ... he was on the right track.

"Wolverine." Logan didn't pause his search at Greer's whisper in his earpiece, looking into yet another room with what looked like guards tossed through walls.

"What?"

"Company." Logan came out of his crouch, his ears picking up the crunch of gravel and the sharp squeal of breaks. Only one group could be showing up by car.

"Doom." K growled what everyone was thinking.

"Move fast, no tellin' what these guys are packin'." Logan followed his own advice and started moving close to a jog. They needed to find Colton and get out. He had no idea if this was a clean up crew here to scavenge whatever they thought they'd lost or even if Doom knew Colton was the one that had tossed the place. But the last thing they needed was Doom finding out that four Weapon X recruits were standing inside his territory. He wasn't about to -

"Shit! Logan barely got his arm up in time to catch the charging panther by the throat but that didn't stop the claws from tearing into his torso.

"Damn it! Col - Apex!" Logan roared as he used momentum to swing Apex into a wall that somehow held up on the impact. The panther seemed to finally focus on the smaller feral and let out an exhausted breath, his breathing heavy as Logan saw his fur matted with blood.

"Damn it kid ... what happened?" But Apex seemed to have used all his energy in his charge at Logan, breathing heavily between words.

"Logan ... I was wrong ..." and then Wolverine quickly shifted from holding Colton up against the wall to supporting him as he started to collapse. Logan was easily strong enough to support the larger feral but the panther's size quickly became problematic.

"K ... Tigra ... on me. Now."

Wolverine didn't have to wait long, Greer practically skidding to her knees to where Logan had put Colton down. K just took a look at the two feline's and turned her attention back to Logan.

"We need to get him outta here. Now." Logan growled. His medical knowledge was limited, seeing as how he didn't need it too often, but he knew enough to know something was definitely wrong.

"We have another problem." K spoke low, and Logan gave her his full attention while Greer kept her focus on Colton, talking to him quietly as she pulled out the few medical supplies she had on her.

"You mean aside from Doom?" Logan grunted. K just nodded and tipped her head to the side a bit. Her eyes flicked to the north wall.

"Listen." Logan bowed his head as Greer's ears swiveled on their own account. Logan's eyes met K's a beat before Greer caught on.

"Is that ..." Greer sounded unsure.

"Blackhawks ... two of 'em." And they were coming from the wrong direction to be Doom. The three ferals shared a look and Greer quickly changed her position

"Lo - Wolverine ... little help ..." K and Logan went to either side of Greer and helped get Colton slung over her back. Logan could have handled it but having the 6"7 panther dragging behind him wasn't particularly prudent at the moment.

"You good?" K stepped back as Greer rolled her shoulders and taking a few cautionary steps nodded her head. But before either of them could take another step, Wolverine held up his hand and all three froze. Outside, the ferals could clearly hear Doom's men shouting at each other and only a few seconds later, the loud buzzing of a mounted 50 caliber machine gun began to spin as it prepared to fire - the sound mixed with military speed rotary blades.

"Move now!" Logan yelled over the noise and the three ran for the exit, bullets tearing through the building as the firefight exploded outside. They got all the way to the exit and braced against the wall, Logan and Greer (with cargo) on one side and K braced across the doorway on the other. Wolverine carefully glanced around the frame and cursed.

"What is it?" Greer grunted. Between the armor and Colton pressing down on her ... she was not comfortable.

"SHIELD." Logan growled as he retracted his claws. K glanced out herself and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's - I mean that might be good right?" Greer was actually pretty surprised. She'd never expected SHIELD to ever show up ... maybe Scott was right. I mean they were fighting Doom's guys.

"I've never seen that insignia before." K looked over at Logan who even under his cowl they could tell was glowering.

"They ain't here to help. Those boys are from The Raft." K's face quickly matched Logan's ... though she didn't retract her claws.

"What is that?" Greer could tell it wasn't good as Logan swapped out his bullets for sleeping darts.

"SHIELD high security prison. For those that Fury considers too high value to keep in the system. So yea ..." Logan put one in the chamber, "they're not here to help."

"You really wanna switch ammo right now? Why not just leave them with non- fatal wounds?" K sounded impatient as Logan loaded his second gun.

"Switch to sleepers." K shook her head. To Greer it sounded like they were arguing over what to have for dinner that night.

"No. I'm aiming for ball and socket joints. Won't kill 'em if they leave us alone and attend to their wounded."

"Wait ... how much medical do you know?" Logan asked with a mild sense of surprise. But K just shrugged her shoulders and fell to a crouch, mentally trying to count the scents coming from outside but the bullets and motor oil was complicating things.

"Enough."

Wolverine huffed and give one more look at the fight going on outside, turned to Greer.

"Okay. You stay on my six. Don't stop moving. Get him to the jet." Greer just nodded in response and got a tighter grip on Colton and tried to ignore the source of the warmth gently flowing down her back. "I can't believe I'm sayin' this ... but K - you got Slack."

"No problem," she returned with a little smirk as the rotated her last fresh magazines to the forefront.

The run back to the jet was like running through a tunnel to Greer. She kept her eyes on Logan's back and never took them off of it. Sound ... Bullets ... Screams ... Explosions ... She didn't pay attention to any of it. She was only barely aware of what sounded like K's growl and an uptick in screaming to either side of her, but ... Greer's goal was to keep her focus elsewhere.

When she finally did make it to the jet, hidden a few hundred yards to the east of the building in an empty field, she immediately dropped Colton onto the table they used to prep for missions that took up most of the rear of the jet and started the engines.

"Logan!" Greer yelled, suddenly aware of just how loud everything was as bullets started pinging off the outside of the jet. Wolverine climbed half-way onto the jet, offering K cover as he fired on the surrounding forces.

"K ... let's go!" His little fiance glanced over her shoulder as she wrenched her claws from a Latverian special ops soldier. Without a backward glance, she ran right for Logan as he fired past her, some of his bullets whizzing past her ear close enough to slice through her hair before they found their resting place in the men chasing her.

With a final shot, he caught her hand and yanked her into the jet with him. Greer looked up at the bloodied woman as she slipped into the cockpit and Logan slammed the door shut. In a matter of moments, they were already airborne, leaving Latvaria behind.

...

"Wake up Colton ... Please wake up." Greer seemed incapable of standing still, pacing the length of her still boyfriend as the jet rocketed through the air, the click of her claws the only sound outside of the low hum of the engines. Logan had moved to the controls soon after clearing Latvarian airspace and while the tigress paced ... K just stared at the panther with her nose wrinkled up as if she'd smelled something foul. They didn't have any real medical equipment on the jet outside of field supplies but even without advanced senses to tell them, it was obvious that Colton was slipping. K just wanted to know why.

An hour passed like this ... Greer pacing, Logan flying and K just ... staring with that look on her face. Her head tilted slightly to the side until finally, the feral slowly got up from her seat and moved to stand next to the fading panther. The movement caught Greer's attention and she finally slowed down.

"What is it?" K didn't answer. Instead, and much to Greer's surprise, K pulled off her gloves and slowly starting moving her hands through Colton's bloodied fur, most of it matted down with blood.

"I already checked ... most of his cuts are healing but ... there weren't that many. Not - not enough for him to be like this." Greer had come to stand across from K at Colton's other shoulder. She'd already cut off Colton's vest and had tried figuring out what was wrong with him but had come up empty. But again K didn't say anything and simply furrowed her brow as she kept searching.

"K ... what are you looking for?" Greer tried again to get the little feral's attention and thought she'd succeeded when K took a step back and finally looked at her.

"We need to wash him off."

"What?" Greer watched for a second as K went towards the front of the jet and started opening cabins.

"Water, now." K clearly wasn't waiting to explain herself and Greer followed her and the two grabbed every bottle of water they could find. K put her water on the table with Colton and started pouring it over and without bothering to ask this time Greer followed suit. With Greer still pouring, K went back to feeling around Colton's fur, seeming to pay attention to his chest and neck until finally K stopped and Greer tried to see what K had found ...

"Is that ... a bald spot?" Greer didn't know what else to call it. K had moved her finger and beneath it had been an almost perfect circle of pinkish skin. K was back to searching and seemed to be counting quietly to herself.

"Help me turn him." K grunted and Greer came around to her side and helped K roll Colton's shoulder so that she could see his back. Taking the last of the water, K brushed the blood off the panther's back and carefully ran her hand across his shoulders and back, her lips moving silently as she did a little quick arithmetic.

"Doesn't add up."

"What are you talking about?" Greer was having some trouble not growling at K but she didn't seem to notice.

"Logan - switch with Greer."

"But why would -"

"Switch with Logan. Now." Greer looked down at K and either the tone, the look on her face, or both, had the tigress heading to the front of the jet and sent K immediately to work. By the time Logan came from the cockpit K was half-way done.

"We need to tie him down." Logan barely hesitated and started opposite K strapping Colton down.

"What're we doin' here, darlin' ..." Logan muttered but K was still all business. Colton's breathing was shallow and she doubted panthers were supposed to look like this. Particularly ones with healing abilites. She needed to do this ... fast.

"Hold his head." Logan moved to head of table and just watched as K hoisted herself onto the table. "Tighter." What his fiance was about to do only hit him when he saw her lining up her fist over one of the little spots. Scowling, he locked his hands beneath Colton's muzzle and braced, his eyes locked on his future wife.

"Greer ..." K making her decision.

"Yea - is everything alright?" Greer called from cockpit, her anxiety clear.

"Whatever happens ..." K looked up at Logan, her first over the first spot, as he gave her a quick nod, "don't turn around kitten."

K worked fast and by the time the roaring started she'd already popped her claw and put the bullet that had been lodged into the panther's lung through the back of the table. Logan had to turn his head from the stench that rose up from the was in there wasn't standard munitions.

K's claws were the practically ideal for the job, and her knowledge of anatomy had her angling her shots to avoid any major arteries and the majority of organs. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. And from the moment Apex's eyes had flashed open to see K stabbing him ... things had been going downhill.

"Hurry the hell up, sweetheart!" Not that K was looking, but Logan's arms bulged from the strain as Apex roared and struggled to get the stabbing feral off his chest, the bands holding him down starting to tear. But K didn't seem to look like she'd even heard him, muttering to herself under her breath as one hand drifted gently across Colton's chest only to be followed by the other seconds before her claw popped another hole into him and forced the bullet through the other side. Each puncture was accented by an outraged roar of pain from the panther under her.

"What the hell are you guys doing back there!?" Greer almost left the cockpit until K's own roar joined Colton's.

"If you want your God damn boyfriend to live!" K popped another bullet through, "Keep your fuzzy a** in that seat!"

"K ..." Logan grunted, his grip slipping as K growled to herself, working slowly but smoothly, never missing her mark.

"Three more ... Two more ..."

"K!"

With a roar Apex finally tore his right hand free from the restraints and reaching up, tossed Logan over his head, as K went flat to avoid him hurtling past her and turned her head toward the loud thud as he crashed into the rear of the jet.

Before she could turn her head back to Colton, his free arm slashed out and tore five deep claw marks into her side - deep enough for two claws to shear off when they snagged on an adamantium laced rib.

She gasped out in pain before her snarl split the air. In a smooth move, she pinned the offending free hand to the table by popping her left claws through his wrist, earning a snarl from the panther. At the same time, her right foot swung up and she planted it against his carotid artery ... and pressed. He only struggled for perhaps thirty seconds before the lack of blood to his brain knocked him out cold.

"What the **hell** is going on back there?" Greer practically roared herself, but luckily Logan had gotten back to his feet.

"Keep flyin' damn it!" Logan barked and made it back to his fiance. "You good?" He reached out to check on the fresh slash marks, leaving more exposed skin than uniform, but K shrugged him off.

"I'm working. Two left."

* * *

Scott had barricaded himself in one of the smaller ready rooms. Had been in there for a few hours. Between Jean worrying about Greer and projecting it straight into his head and the rest of them nagging him about going after Colton ... he needed a break. Didn't they get it? Couldn't any of them see the larger picture ... Scott let out a frustrated groan and leaned back in his chair. He'd fallen into a bit of a doze when his head snapped up at the distinctive sound of adamantium popping through skin... and promptly slicing through the door.

' _Shit_.'

"I had the door locked for a reason." Scott said dryly as he stayed seated and Logan stalked into the room.

"Too bad. We gotta talk."

"Take it that means we got Colton back." Scott considered the fact Logan hadn't already leaped over the table and tried gutting him evidence enough.

"No ... _we_ didn't do shit. Or more specifically, _you_ didn't do shit. As usual." Logan pulled his bloodied cowl back and Scott eyed the files he was holding in his off hand.

"You know damn well I made the right call and I haven't got time for ... whatever it is that you got to say about it. If Colton is back then I need to debrief him. I wanna know what he was doing in Latvaria. So why don't you clean up - and knock next time." The first file drops open in front of him.

"Simon Trask - presumed dead. Reavers - Disbanded. Cameron Hodge - confirmed dead." Scott just stared up as Logan shook his head slowly. "And my personal favorite," he dropped the last file in front of him. "Might wanna get a good look at page four on that one. Saw that you wrote 'friendly fire' hit the guys that were about to shoot you and your wife. Last time I checked, 'friendly fire' didn't double tap headshots. The enemies we make don't just quit. You know that. And if you didn't ... you do now."

* * *

"See Greer, I told you he'd be fine…" Jean tried to say good naturedly but Greer didn't even look in ehr direction as she took a seat next to the unconscious Colton.

It had been almost dawn when Hank and Peter had been waiting for them when they'd landed the jet on the back lawn, any questions of where they had gotten a quinn jet left for another time, as they had rushed the still unconscious panther to the med bay.

"Oh my stars ..." Hank was running his hands over his patient and was silently amazed at the amount of bullet holes he was seeing ... which came in a close second to the amount of perfectly equal healing puncture wounds ... actually these marks looked oddly familiar ...

"K ..." Hank looked up grimly at the three ferals lined up across from the examination table, "we were attempting to _save_ him ... correct?"

"If we weren't he'd be dead, wouldn't he?"

Hank seemed ready to respond but Logan cut him off.

"He was shot up with these. Couple of 'em -"

"Nine." K grumbled, her arms crossed across her chest.

" - didn't pass through. Don't smell right." Dr. McCoy caught the bullet Logan tossed at him and the doctor took a sniff of his own and his frown deepened.

"Indeed ..." Hank went over to the medical supplies while Greer finally spoke, honestly just realizing what had been going on.

"But you can help him right? I mean he's gonna be fine ... K got the bullets out." Greer's tail was completely still as she wrapped her own arms tighter across her middle. She'd never seen Colton this still ...

"For a feral his size to be affected like this ..." Hank was focused as he started drawing blood, "The bullets ... they were hollow points. Likely filled with some kind of poison that spread through his system on impact. Until we know exactly _what_ they shot him with I ... won't hazard a guess." He looked up and saw the state the tigress was in and softened, "But we'll take care of him Greer. I promise."

That had been close to two hours ago. K had convinced Greer to take a shower in the locker room and had brought her down some sweats. Henry thought he'd identified the poison and had the panther hooked up to an IV with monitors keeping an eye on his organs. Jean had come down red eyed to find her friend tucked into a chair near Colton.

"If you don't mind Hank, I think I'll be spending the night here." and the doctor sighed as Jean leaned in the doorway. Hank was exhausted and still had work in front of him.

"Must you miss Nelson? I find it hard to concentrate when I have people looking over my shoulder all the time when I work."

"You never complain when Logan does it…" Greer pointed out and Beast snorted.

"Frankly I'm afraid I'd lose a limb if I dare implicate he had to leave." Greer just gave a guilty shrug and kept her eyes on her boyfriend and the doctor relented. He knew how ferals could be.

"But I suppose I can make an exception."

"Thanks." Greer muttered distractedly as she wrapped a hand around Colton's clenched fist.

"Greer, Scott -" But a deep rumble tore across the room and Jean was smart enough to cut off her attempt at bailing out her husband, even Hank had looked a little startled, he had thought Colton had suddenly woken up but it was only Greer who proceeded to lower her head onto his uninjured arm. Taking in his scent and hoping he might somehow process hers.

"C'mon Colton ... Wake up. Please wake up…"

* * *

It was nearly noon when K and Logan finally made their way downstairs. Food had become a necessity between the healing both of them had been doing from the pick up and ... other early morning activities. It was Saturday so most of the Mansion had gotten a late start and didn't seem to take much notice of the two little ferals late arrival. All in all, things were pretty relaxed in the kitchen ... so Logan picked up pretty quickly that K had started to become tense.

"You alright darlin'?" Logan leaned in and kissed his fiance gently behind the ear. K bit her lip and leaned into him a bit more before she gently kissed him back, seeming to silently answer Logan's question. But as Logan seemed to casually return to his paper, K turned her attention to the kitchen ... and took more notice the people and scents within it.

Whenever Logan or really any of the X-Men had been laid up in the infirmary, the Mansion almost had a kind of routine. The place buzzed with speculation. Students would whisper about what had happened, bugging teachers for details, or swearing that he or she knew the truth with wild imaginative tales of intrigue that was shared among friends. The teachers, usually led by Jean or Kitty, would organize some kind of standing watch and calmly dispel any rumors that seemed to be making headway or that were too close to the truth.

They carefully made sure that whoever was laid up comfortable and that they had someone close by to attend to them, or in the most mild cases, simply to record the details of what had happened for Xavier's official records while the memory was still fresh and undiluted.

Classes were covered without disruption. Whispered conversations among colleagues updated the staff. And above all of it was an atmosphere of tension. Anxiety, fear, anger ... and K had scented all of it.

But this time? Little was different today over any other day. There was no tension. She tried to brush it off at first, seeing as it was the weekend, and logically, no classes to be covered could easily mean that they could do all their arrangements a bit more calmly. But not a word was spoken about the panther laid up downstairs ... not a hint of anxiety in the air if he'd wake up. Nothing. And it was the lack of concern for one of their own that had her slowly making some connections that made her uneasy.

K gripped her coffee a later tighter as she slipped deeper into her thoughts. She wasn't worried about Colton ... quite the opposite. Logan had told her about the mission he'd sent the fuzzy stalker on whose intention was to keep this place safe. It went south. It happens. And she'd done all she could to help him - though she was sure the big alley cat would be an ungrateful b*** for it if and when he woke up.

So Colton didn't get along with everyone. Was that it? She shook her head lightly and went to staring at the dark liquid in her cup. It couldn't be that simple. Logan didn't get along with everyone - hell, his sniping with Scott was downright entertaining. Did that mean they wouldn't risk picking him up? No. No, she was sure they would. Right? The fact that there was a tiny measure of doubt there had her wondering about her own lot in this place. She sure as hell didn't get along with everyone. On any given day, at least one of the adult residents was pissed off at her about something or another.

K glanced over to see Rogue, Remy and Bobby talking quietly about their plans for the afternoon a few tables over. Would any of them have come to get her when she'd been grabbed by Weapon X if Logan hadn't been along for the ride? Would they have cared if she wasn't with their Wolverine? Despite all the crazy s*** that had gone on since she'd been here K was still new. No one hesitated to remind her of it when they were angry, or felt she just didn't get it.

And that didn't even take into consideration the long list of former lovers, flings, and one night stands that had sprung up in conversation that had been with Logan. Is that how close she was to being stuck in a cage? It was a case of random chance that they'd even taken him with - though the amount of force used to subdue him easily made it seem to the X-Men that he was the target. They didn't know the truth until later.

If someone would have given the command to leave without him, would the mansion's residents have just let it lay - just another unfortunate notch in his bedpost?

She didn't notice that he'd been watching her.

"Haven't touched your coffee," Logan observed quietly. She turned her head toward him for a second and fiddled with the mug in her hands before she pushed it away.

"It's cold," she muttered, realizing that she'd started to tread into 'no secrets' territory. He took a deep breath as he glanced around the room, the arm he'd had around her tightened the tiniest bit as she chewed on the inside of her cheek and kept her eyes downcast.

"Let's go back upstairs. I've had enough of bein' around people, and you -"

"I know," K said quietly. "No secrets. But this isn't really a secret -"

"It's got you over thinkin'. That doesn't usually turn out too good for me." he gave her a hard look and she nodded. She knew he was right. "Upstairs. Now."

* * *

It was a bit of mystery among the students where Greer had been the last few days. Jubilee had led gymnastics and Professor Braddock had been there for her usual tutoring hours. But there was no sight of the tigress. Chloe and Zoe had tried asking K when she'd finally come to her door about it but she had just given the two a strange look and muttered something about them 'asking Summers about it' before closing the door in their faces.

In truth, Greer was in the infirmary. Jean had been surprised to say the least that Greer literally hadn't left Colton's side since they had gotten back. She had been there for almost three days, either just sitting there or dozing on the bed pushed next to the recovering panther. Poor girl needed a break and Jean was determined to make sure her friend didn't just waste away in there. Hank had assured her that Greer was eating but Jean wasn't about to settle for that.

"You headed off to find Greer?" and Jean turned in surprise to find K of all people talking to her. Both her and Logan had basically frozen out the entire school since they'd gotten back ... when they were outside of their room at all. Jean had stopped by the kitchen to pick up some breakfast and had pulled Greer's favorite things together ... some fruit, yogurt and a smoothie. Just what she thought Greer needed to build herself back up.

"Well you're looking fashionable for a change," Jean said pleasantly still a little miffed about their argument days earlier. "And yes, yes I am." K nodded her head a bit then leaned in very close to her, nearly whispering in her ear.

"Might want to eighty six that plan and just give her some space. She's a little antsier than usual seeing as she feels like she has to protect her mate. It'd be smarter to just keep out of her way." K said quietly so only she could hear it and Jean's eyebrow twitched at the message and K's boldness as the little feral gave her a meaningful look and straightened up.

"I can see who I want to see when I want see them without your input K. And secondly, Colton is not her ... mate. He's her boyfriend." Jean said coldly. How K always knew what to say to piss her off might have been a secondary mutation.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to make it through the day." K said as she sat down again with her paper as Jean stood there, suddenly a tad uncertain. Though now that she thought about it ... having K here might be a good thing. If repairing things with the little feral smoothed things over with Greer ... maybe it would be better to try and take care of that first.

"K ..." and the little brunette in question raised an eyebrow as Jean took the seat across from her, "can we talk for a second. About Greer?"

"We can talk about pretty much whatever you want as long as you're willing to listen too. I might just know a little more than you in a few areas." K replied dryly. Jean bit her tongue as she closed her eyes and nodded the slightest. Just make it though this ... she just had to not raise her voice.

"Right. I get that. But you're still new here ... you weren't there when she first got here. And I'm telling you, what you're doing isn't what she wants. Greer just wants to fit in ... she doesn't want how she looks to define her." K rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she studied the redhead. Jean was sure she was scenting the air before she continued. She took a breath and held it as she crossed her arms delicately on the table in front of her.

"You know what Red ... you're absolutely right. I wasn't around when she first got here. And it's a god-damned shame too. Maybe if I was, I could have prevented the mental screw job she got from what you guys tried to do for her."

"Excuse me?" Jean raising eyebrow, leaning back a bit now.

"You know what, Mrs. Summers? You may be a telepath, but you can't read body language for s***. Quit trying to screw around in everyone's heads and start paying attention to what they're saying physically." Jean pulled herself rod straight with a glare on her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Always physical with you isn't it? It's not about the fur, K!" But instead of getting loud, K got more concentrated - the corner of her lip drew up as her brows came together and she tipped her head a hair. It was clear she knew she was being misunderstood.

"No shit Sherlock. I didn't say a damn thing about the fur. I said body language - or are you too hung up on the fur to get past it? Watch how she holds herself while you're worshiping how wonderful you are. Watch her and you'll SEE what she isn't saying to you." She pushed herself back from the table and abandoned her coffee with a shake of her head. "God damned know it all telepaths. No freakin' observational skills ..." K mumbled as she stalked off toward Logan's office. Jean was left staring after her wondering what the hell she meant by that.

...

Jean had recollected herself and headed down to the infirmary, ignoring best she could what K had said. Yea Greer wanted the two of them to be friends but ... come on ... Colton Greer's _mate_? Ridiculous ... she'd probably had slapped K had she been there. Lucky for K, Jean wouldn't mention it to her best friend.

"Greer?" the red head knocked on the door before peeping in.

"Greer, I brought you some - oh!" Jean made a hard stop and tried to keep her composure when Greer suddenly hissed at her, taking a protective stance against the bed.

"Jesus, it's just me OK? I just wanted to bring you some food!" Jean protested and she watched a little in confusion as Greer's brow seemed to furrow a moment before she shook her head, as if in a daze, before her eyes widened.

"Sorry," Jean noted that Greer sounded exhausted and the tigress proceeded to exit the room momentarily to talk to her friend." I don't know what came over me." Jean was about to retort but thinking what K said earlier, quickly decided against it.

"It's fine. You're just tired. I've brought you some food…" Greer eagerly accepted the tray Jean was holding, though she seemed to hesitate when she saw what Jean had brought, but looking back up at her friend, Greer slid to the ground and dug in. Jean joined her on the ground against the opposite wall and waited until Greer had finished before strategically pointing out.

"Scott feels horrible you know," and she quickly added in. "Everybody does. Maybe if you came upstairs and -" but Greer didn't seem to want to hear it.

"Thanks for the food," Greer got back to her feet and handed Jean the tray, the red head noticing most of it wasn't touched, "I'll talk to you later OK?" and before Jean could get a word in, Greer's stripped tail had already disappeared through the door.

Jean just stood there for a little while before settling on it.

"I need to talk to K."

* * *

He was awake.

He could move left ... right arm. Hands. Feet. Legs. Tail.

No collar.

Scent ... infirmary ... no ... too many chemicals ... some type of lab too ...

Body hurt ... Trauma and mass healing ... Damn he was sore ...

"Hey ..." the scent of cinnamon and hint of citrus overwhelmed him and Apex relaxed slightly and slowly opened his.

"Greer." The two felines just stared into each other at first ... but Apex noted how Greer's eyes had dark circles underneath them and how her ears drooped slightly ... her fur ruffled and dull. Sleep deprivation and likely dehydration. Apex drew himself up to get a better look at her but let out a low growl when multiple sharp stings traveled through his body. Greer was immediately up and laid a hand on his shoulder to ease Apex back down onto the bed.

"Hey, take it easy…. You're still healing up." Apex finally laid back down when Greer leaned towards him, touching foreheads as she slid onto the hospitable bed barely large enough for the panther alone, ending up tucked tightly into his side, a low, relieved purr in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Greer internally rolled her eyes as she could feel Colton trying to check up on her.

"Only you could wake up in the infirmary and act like I was the one knocked out for almost four days." Apex blinked at that one but now that he was up, Greer was ready to share her mind, "You're never going on one of these missions ever again. I don't care who sends you. Never again." and Apex smirked before giving her his affectionate rumble.

...

Hank had come upstairs in a bit of a huff at having returned from his lab to find that his patient had decided to checkout without his permission. Apex had finally let him check him over simply to get the doctor to shut up and get out.

"He means thank you. For everything." Greer had smiled apologetically as she'd walked Dr. McCoy to the door, thinking it best to not test her boyfriend's patience. Turned out he was a bit cranky when he woke up without eating for the better part of three days.

"Yes ... I'm sure he does. Not the _first_ feral I've had the pleasure of experiencing with poor bedside manners," Hank said loud enough to earn a growl from Colton, "just make sure you keep him hydrated and I'd suggest him feeding every three hours. And you could do with some sustenance yourself my dear." Hank finished with a firm look before heading out.

Greer had taken the doctor's advice and come back with as many grilled steaks and chicken as she felt safe carrying, and the two felines spent the rest of that day simply resting in each others arms, taking turns nuzzling the other, and eating when the mood hit them. But as night fell, Greer was starting to feel anxious. There was something important she wanted to do and if routine was any indication ... she needed to make sure it was set up before morning.

"What is it?" Greer was laid out next to Colton and had been slowly drawing designs across the middle of his chest for the better part of twenty minutes. He knew when she was working her way towards asking him something. Greer took a breath to compose herself and turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"Colton I ... want you to stop with your personal vendetta against K." Greer held her hand up when she saw Colton start to say something, "Look, I know you're concerned about me. About Logan about the entire mansion but… don't you feel like you're overthinking this just a little?"

"Greer, I know -"

"No you don't know." Greer picked herself up, "Since you left I - me and K have been talking. A lot ... actually. She's the first person I've ever met that - I dunno, doesn't want to _help_ me she just wants me to ... well I actually don't really know _what_ K wants - but I know that I like her. And I trust her." Greer squared herself up as Colton pushed himself up so that Greer was back to looking up at him.

"Greer, that isn't -" but again Greer cut him off, her tail's swaying equal to her working herself up.

"And guess what ... during all that time she had tons of chances to attack any of us - me. Alone. And she runs a class, she's with Logan's … Has she done anything to prove she's out to get us?"

"Greer ..."

"And I know - I _know_ that you think she's dangerous. And I know you think she's Weapon X but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give her a chance. I _am_ giving her a chance." Greer almost growled as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"K isn't Weapon X."

"I know she isn't - wait what?" Greer's arms went slack at her sides as Apex rubbed a hand across the back of his neck as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I was wrong." Greer could just stare at him.

"You were wrong."

"Yes ... at least about K being controlled by Weapon X. The mission Logan sent me on ... they had their own intel on Weapon X. Nothing useful except that they planned on coming for K. Seems more and more people are becoming aware of the 'woman' running with the Wolverine. They had files on K ... Weapon X files on plans to recapture her and ... some form of new control. I tracked the intel as far as Latvaria but ..."

Despite the worried look on Greer's face, a slow smile was spreading.

"So wait ... you were on a mission ... for Logan." Greer's tail was beginning to sway again.

"Yes." Apex rumbled a little. He knew where this was going ...

"And then you found out that Weapon X was _after_ K ... so she couldn't be working for them ..."

"Yes."

"And then you went all the way to Latvaria ... To protect K!" Apex seemed to wince at the tigress's obvious disbelief.

"No ... I went to Latvaria to hunt down a lead on Weapon X." But Greer's smile was seemingly stuck to her face.

"Uh hu ... sure." Though the smile faded a little at the growl that reverbrated around the room.

"OK - OK ... sheesh," Greer scooted closer and wrapped herself around Colton who seemed to relax a little as her tail found his, "so does this at least mean that you're gonna give her a chance?" Greer could hear the rumble and moved quickly, "I'm not saying I need you to hug her or anything! Just ... stop this one man war against her. Pretty sure after well - you know _attacking_ her it's the least you could do." Greer glanced up to see Colton working his jaw before finally answering.

"Fine ... But for you. Not her." Greer let out a sigh of relief and kissed him on the muzzle. Small victories after all. Now time for another one.

"And Colton ... just one more thing ..."

* * *

The next morning, Greer was waiting patiently for Logan to appear. Colton was at her side, albeit in a slightly more tactical position. She looked at the clock and shook her head. A solid half hour late from what she remembered of Logan's usual morning appearance. She was really counting on this being one of their _early_ mornings as opposed to their notoriously late ones. But when he did finally show he had the most handsome little crooked half smile she'd ever seen on him as he made his way to the coffee pot, a slightly ruffled, but equally smirking, looking K in tow. The two of them poured a mug and they headed toward Greer, but that's when K broke away, slipping outside to the little table on the patio.

"She OK?" Greer asked – watching as K slipped outside.

"Fine – she don't like to intrude. And I'm pretty sure it ain't you Tigger." Logan looked up at Colton as Greer scrunched her nose and picked up her mug as she stood.

"Well, I want to talk to her too," Greer insisted. Logan watched as Colton seemed to give Greer an almost plaintive look but she just got up and she simply looked over her shoulder at him as she headed toward the door "Come on ..." Colton grudgingly followed, keeping his distance, but staying close enough to watch K as she innocently greeted Greer with a small, tight smile as Logan slipped in next to her.

"K ... this is Colton," Greer said warmly if not a bit awkwardly. K wrinkled her brow for a moment as she briefly looked over at the silent panther and nodded minutely.

"I gathered," K said hesitatingly. "Pretty sure we cover introductions already. What with the snarling and bloodletting ..." Greer's tail curled underneath her but she pressed on.

"Yea well – that's not exactly impression I wanted us make. And a lot's happened since then." K nodded in concession.

"Alright. Fair enough," K said quietly, clearly doubting where all this was headed.

"And there's something that Colton wants to tell you."

Apex's ears fell flat and a look at Greer earned him a not so subtle nudge and seemingly resigning himself, Apex slowly looked turned to face K.

"You're not Weapon X."

"Oh, thank God. I was worried for a second there. So good of you to clear that up for me," K snarked as Logan put his arm across her shoulders.

"And ..." Greer whispered, forcing Logan to fight the urge to smirk. K didn't fight it.

"I'm sorry for attacking you."

K looked him up and down, seeming to gauge what to make of his little display. Logan had already told her what Colton had been doing in Latvaria. Or at least what he thought she needed to know at the time.

"Don't be sorry for attacking me. Be sorry that you were wrong. Or be sorry for not believing Logan. And ... everyone else." Greer nodded her head and again nudged the panther.

"And what else ..."

Apex shifted in his seat and seemed intent on looking at K's direction without having to look directly at her.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for ..." Greer rolled her hand helpfully.

"Stabbing bullets out of me." Greer facepalmed as Logan nudged K and gave her a raised eyebrow. She bit off a growl as she put on a clearly fake smile and turned to Colton with her teeth clenched.

"My pleasure."

Greer might have been desperate enough that she overlooked the clear hollowness of the display that had just went on but the smile on her face was one of pure relief, one Logan seemed to share at least somewhat. Apex and K shared a final glare before K turned her attention toward Greer and slowly let her shoulders relax into Logan's warmth.

As the two women chatted, Colton watched K carefully, getting a little chill as he watched her take a moment and just close her eyes, inhaling deeply over the coffee mug before taking a swig. He wondered if Weapon X had caught that little habit of hers and exploited it. From the way K was acting, probably not, but still … until she could account for where she'd been, and what she'd done, he would remain cautious.


	23. Greer's Shadows

**_Cheshire ... Canuckle ... Spanky1988 ... previews make my day. And a couple days after that. So much appreciated._**

 ** _Want to give a shout out to Canuckle and Cheshire ... only reason Greer and K end up this amazing is cause of your input. So thanks : )_**

* * *

"Come on ... Give it a try."

"This is a bad idea." Even from outside K clearly heard Colton's disbelieving rumble. Shooting him a look over Greer's shoulder, K went back to the tigress at hand.

"Ignore him. Just take it slow ..."

Greer slowly approached the horse with fear in her eyes and in that moment was having some trouble figuring out how she'd gotten into this situation. Things were at least ... well ... _neutral_ between K and Colton. She didn't have to sneak around anymore so she'd taken to heading down after her tutoring hour to keep K company every evening when she closed up the barn. And then tonight ... K's class had run a bit late. Horses had yet to be put away ... one thing led to another ... Colton had been coming out of the forest ... and somehow K had convinced Greer that if she refused to ride a horse, at least touching one was a first step.

"Yea ... nice and slow." Greer muttered to herself. This was a huge beast that snorted and could kick a hole in her chest easily… The tigress cringed… She really didn't have a way with animals… Dogs hated her and always reacted badly when she tried to touch them so she wasn't sure how this huge thing was going to react… As she neared the mare, she stiffened upon seeing the horse's tail flick at a fly and how it started to paw the ground impatiently with a hoof.

She was convinced it was a bad sign…

"Maybe not K…" and Greer looked around the barn, she knew there was a wager going on between the students their. faceswere peeking between the bars of various stalls and around corners. Something about if it was possible for horses to be calm around… predatory animals… Most of them had been smart enough not to involve Colton and Greer was confused as to why she got caught up in this bet…

She looked at the brunette pleadingly but K just walked forward confidently. She grabbed her arm and Greer closed her eyes as she predicted the poor animal's reaction… To her surprise however there was nothing… Just the calm nickering of the horse as it turned it's head her way and hesitantly, Greer gently ran her hand over the mare's coat.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, Cheerleader?" and opening her eyes, Greer caught sight of K now standing near the mare's head, smirking as some of the students reluctantly began pulling out dollar bills…

"I guess not…" Greer muttered before turning over and smiling at the mare and then that's when everything went south. One minute Greer was stroking the horse, the next thing she knew, the mare tensed up and stepped sideways toward her. The big animal bashed her into the wall and she lost her footing as the horse drew up in panic. As she fell, the horses' hooves came down on either side of her head and Greer snarled out in fear. Almost instantly, several of the horses in the nearest stalls panicked, whinnying and screaming as K quickly stepped in to calm down the herd, talking low as she reprimanded the mare and stroked her face.

Greer's ears lowered and swivelled as she caught sight of what was going on around her… She knew it. She KNEW this would happen… She could hear the students whispering and she looked around nervously… No, terrified as they tried to deciper who had won the wager as they glanced between themselves. They knew…. now they all knew…

K had finally gotten somewhere when she led the mare to her stall, once again calm, though she snorted and tossed her head a bit, almost as if she was craving the gentle strokes K was reassuring her with. The rest of the barn followed the mare's lead, however… as K noticed the tigress getting up, her ears lowered, her tail flickering like crazy and just by the look of her… K knew she was going to make a run for it. She quickly closed the stall door with the mare inside and rushed back to Greer. She was quick enough to grab the tigress's wrist before she darted out of the barn.

"Woah, where's the fire?" K she asked concerned, her brows drawn together.

"I'm sorry – I… I just want to go." Greer could still hear everything the students were whispering, the more she listened, the more it seemed like there were more of them, causing her to start panicking… K stared at the shaking tigress before shaking her head.

"You know we got a saying here about getting back up when you fall. It counts for more than riding," K told her gently as she held on in spite of Greer's mad thrashing. Their little spectacle attracted a fair amount of attention, including Colton who'd been surveying nearby. In an instant, he was behind Greer, growling loudly at K.

"What did you do?" He snarled, but K just returned it.

"You don't know what just happened, Fuzz, let me help her."

"I don't want any of your help. I just want to go!" Greer begged trying to pull away but K's grip just tightened and that's when she noticed more people starting to looking over. No…

"Greer, come on. Its not like -"

"I said let me GO!" and everyone froze from the ferocity of the tigress's roar including K who sighed in disappointment before she released her grip on Greer. She was genuinely shocked… She never expected to hear such a sound come out of her over something so little. Speaking of, the tigress was hunched over slowly hyperventilating as she locked eyes one more time with K before she sprinted the hell out of there.

It had taken K about half an hour of tracking before she finally followed the scent to the source. She looked up the huge tree squinting carefully before finally catching sight of the tigress hiding among the branches...

"Go away, K." and the brunette shook her head before leaning against the tree.

"Well ... I would, but I just don't understand why you took off. What did I do wrong exactly - and you know, use small words, because whatever it was went right over my head."

Greer simply growled and curled a little tighter into herself… Her cheeks burning to the point of pain… She was certain K did this on purpose… Making her try riding, choosing a time slot where students were present… Refusing to release her…

"You had to know this was going to happen…" Greer snarled lowly getting a confused look from K.

"What was going to happen?" and Greer turned her back to K, certain the little berserker was out to embarrass her more

K looked up the tree again and was surprised to find the tigress's back now to her… She considered going up the tree but stopped herself… Trying the "gentle" way as Logan puts it…

"Greer c'mon. I don't understand what the big deal is. What was so bad that -"

"Everybody saw." and K noticed how Greer curled up a bit tighter.

"Everybody saw what?" and K now honestly had no idea what's going on.

"THAT! The horses freaking out. K, I'm half a tiger, half predator… Horses know that! That's why they reacted the way they did…" and Greer lowered her ears as the scene replayed in her head. "My friends ... the staff ... the - the students. I… I had just gotten all of them to forget and now they all know. They all saw it. Again..." and K was somewhat taken aback about how torn up this kid is sounding. Is… Was she missing something?

"Okay. That … that was not your fault. I'm pretty sure she got bit by a horsefly. She moved away from it and bashed you. I'm sorry for that .… I really need to get a better fly spray -" and K saw Greer's eyes flash open and in one move the tigress went from the top of the tree to the ground in front her.

"They didn't see me!" and K swore the more this kid tried to explain the more confused she got…

"I'm sorry ... they didn't see you? What the hell do you think they saw?" Greer closed her eyes and shook her head slowly lowering onto her knees.

"They didn't see _me_. They just saw what they always see when they – when they first lay eyes on me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" and Greer proceeded to wrap her her arms around her knees.

"You think I don't notice all those stares? The whispers when new students come here? Did you hear? We have a tiger for a gym teacher… She won't eat us will she? Hell ... even some of the older ones are still afraid of me. It took me /years/ to build myself up to the point that these people actually saw /me./ The real me and not - not ... this!" Greer suddenly announced throwing her hands out but K noticed how those hands went back to her chest, slowly tugging at the fur, as if Greer was trying to rip it off herself. K's mouth fell open the slightest as she finally saw what Jean had been trying to explain to her.

"I'm not like this… I'm not…But its so hard to try and convince people I'm not when I act like it… even when I don't want to… I snarl, I growl… I run on all fours… I just don't want them to see me like this!" K looked up as Greer suddenly roared out in frustration. In act that surprised them both, she desperately tore at her fur, ripping quite a handful out.

"STOP it! What are you doing?!" K asked, genuinely alarmed but Greer only lowered her head.

"Do you see what I mean?" she whispered and K just stared at her for a moment before her shoulders dropped and she looked as if she wanted to cry on her behalf.

"I ... ah, ... I don't .. *sigh*." she openly looks the distressed young woman up and down, one palm covering her mouth and the other hand resting on her hip.

"Okay. Help me here. Really, what's wrong with how you look - and how exactly, do you think they saw you before?"

"Oh please don't give me that bull line. You called me a tabby cat for christ sakes. You, them, the students…. You all just see me as this animal that's barely being kept on a leash… The mansion's resident pets… You all think if I'm left alone and unattended, I'm just going to hurt you because you all think I'm driven by instinct and not reason... So I'm dangerous, and obviously a threat. Didn't help when we first met you. The newer students all thought I was going to attack them like Colton attacked you…" Greer muttered bitterly before lowering her head onto her knees… She stayed like that and only looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Look… I tease. That's what I do. But I didn't think you were some snarling ... animal. You looked terrified of the whole situation. Believe it or not, the fur wasn't the first thing that hit me about you. It was the look of shock on your face." Greer rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. This coming from the feral that could pass for a model," Greer countered as K rolled her eyes in return. "Fine. How about just being able walk outside and go anyplace you want. Do you have any idea how much I'd give to look like you? To - to be normal. You know the last guy to come after me wanted to mount me in some trophy room? Or how about every scientist that I run into ... every superhero with a lab ... they all ask if they can /study/ me, like some lab rat." and Greer shuddered… She was a lab rat once… Never again…

"I could not pass for ... " and K shut her mouth before looking to the heavens and shaking her head. "Alright. I admit, I don't know what its like to look like you. But I DO get the lab thing. Everywhere I go. Hell, they come looking for me. And ... I know what it's like to have some j*** want to have you mounted ... just ... well. Nevermind. Maybe that is different." Greer couldn't help but smirk at K's horrid attempt at a joke.

"Yeah but they still see you as human weapon, they call you agent… You can go on undercover missions and infiltration missions… Me? They'll sic me like some sort of guard dog…" and Greer bared her teeth at that but K just shook her head.

"No. Not a human weapon. Just a weapon, but that's semantics. Those that know what I am – honestly they do not look at me as if I'm human. I'm an asset with resources they want." and K didn't even look up to know Greer was going to again point out the physical differences. So instead, she cut her off before the tigress could pour on the self loathing.

"Do you think Jean ... Rogue ... Betsy … any of your friends – do you really think they think of you like you're an animal?" K asked softly.

"No I -" Greer shook her head sadly, "I don't know. They all tell me that I'm normal but ..."

"You don't feel normal." and K just watches as Green hesitantly nods and hugs herself a little tighter. "They love you - regardless of what you look like. But," Greer lifted her head to look at the little feral, who looked far too serious. "You're right. Something is a little off around here. I just ... I need some time to figure out where the trouble is. All I know is whatever it is." Greer looked up at her with her brows drawn, wondering what the hell K was talking about. "I just know ... it's not your looks. I'd put my life on it."

Greer sighed…"Its getting late." she mutters before gesturing back towards the Mansion. "But what are going to do about-"

"Do about what?" K asked as she turned her attention back to the weary tigress.

"K ..." Greer growled low, tail twitching in irritation.

"Fine ... the snarl thing. Jeez," K rolled her shoulders, "Just … Walk in like nothing happened. Hold your head high, and no one will say a word. It just ... it didn't happen."

"That's your master plan? Denial?"

"No ... not denial. It was nothing, so don't show that it bugged you. Act like nothing happened. Just try it. Trust me. From the girl that has made more mistakes than you can imagine ... just act."

"There's no way that's going to work."

"OK then ... what do you usually do?" K asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hide in my room for a week and under a blanket until Colton or Jean drag me out. Start all over." Greer's muttered, her head down…

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," K muttered sarcastically before shifting her tone. "That isn't how it's done, sweets," she said softly, getting out of her defensive stance… She offered a hand but Greer just shook her head.

"It's ok. You go one without me…" she mumbled.

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I just want to stay out here a little longer… alone." K let out a sigh and nodded, the woods were a great source of comfort, she knew that.

"Well okay. If you're sure." It took a bit more convincing but soon enough, the brunette silently slipped away like a ghost. Greer watched her go before climbing back onto her tree. She watched the sun sink in the sky until it slipped below the horizon line and she was suddenly enveloped in more than one dark shadow.

"I'm ok…" she whispered to Colton as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And K, what was she doing here?" he rumbled.

"I think ... I think she was trying to help." Greer confesses before turning in his arms and wrapping herself around colton and nuzzling in.

* * *

"Alright ... hold on a second. Lemme see if I got all this straight." K was pinching the bridge of her nose as she slumped back into the cushy chair in Jean's office. Everything that the two women had told her so far had given her a migraine. She was sure that's what a migraine was supposed to feel like.  
She, Jean, and Ororo were situated around Jean's office with the windows open to let in the mid-afternoon breeze. It had all started when K had texted Jean that morning to see if she was free to talk. When she'd finally relented and told her what it was she wanted help with ... Jean decided that having Ororo there to join the chat would be a good idea.

"So Greer got turned by this Dr. Minos idiot - who, naturally ... no one has any idea where the hell he was or is - and she ended up getting shot by her d*** of a step father. Then you," K pointed at Jean, "found her bleeding in an alley and brought her back here." So far the redhead was still nodding and looking positive. "And one of the first things you do once you get her here - which ... you sold to her as a safe place ... was to give her an inducer that makes her look like her old self ... and you just put her right back into high school?" Her brows were raised high in a mixture of disbelief and confusion - both of which seemed to miss their mark with the redhead, though Ororo had the sense to shift uncomfortably in her seat and clear her throat lightly.

"Yes, you're right so far." Jean nodded with a serious look on her face. It was clear she was still buzzing from having K come to her for insight on her favorite Tigress. Jean had been taking K's lead for the last week or so on her best friend and it seemed as if had been physically painful to do, so naturally, it was a great relief to be back in the drivers seat. K closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before continuing. It was clear she thought the story was already a clusterfuck.

"Okay. So. After all ... that - Greer spent the next few years fighting with the X-Men ... while going to high school," K looked around to nodding heads, "and during that time she gets assaulted on some cruise ... and chased by a mob in New York City when she lost her inducer. Then, her high school principal ... Kelly - gets her rejected from college for being a mutant, so instead she just stayed here and become a full time team member?"

"I mean ... that's part of it." Jean's smile started to fade. When K put it like that, it didn't sound much of anything like when she'd first given her all the details.

"So during that time ... from the time you found her until basically, what? Two years ago? She went through rejection from her home, rejection from college, some idiot guy assaulted her, an attempted lynching ... and to cap it off she was captured by Weapon X where she got treated like an animal and worse ... dealt with Creed?"

"Well I don't -" Ororo seemed a bit flustered at K's summary but it was nothing compared to how ticked off Jean who quickly took her feet of her desk to face the little feral easier.

"Hey! A lot of _good_ stuff happened in there too you know, in case you were listening. Not sure why you need to sum up six years of her life with a few bad accidents."

K's face didn't change as she leaned forward onto her knees.

"But how often does everyone remember the good stuff? It's always the bad that works on you and tears you down." Jean's glare dropped a bit when it was phrased that way. K watched for her features to soften a hair before she continued. And as soon as Jean's shoulders dropped the slightest, she started again, her voice gentle and soothing as she meant to coax the answers from the two women.

"From the time you gave her the inducer until she was taken by Weapon X ... how often would you say Greer went _without_ her inducer?"

Ororo and Jean shared a silent look before answering.

"I - I dunno. I mean she basically wore it all the time. Not that you can really blame her I mean we'd go out and -"

"Not that you could really blame her?" K's eyebrow arched high before she buried her face in her hands and laughed mirthlessly before she leapt to her feet and darted toward the door, only to pause and turn back to face the two before she stepped outside. "and no one here ... not a damn one of you stopped to consider that maybe ... just maybe her learning to love who she is might have been an important step for someone that had gone through something that ... awful?" Her voice was raised a bit by the time she finished. "And ... what the hell makes you so much more fit to make these decisions for her? What about her family? She had to have had a mother or an aunt or someone who gave a damn about her! Why wasn't someone that knew her before involved?"

"Well, that's a tad more complicated ..." Jean started to say. She had come to realize quite suddenly that the little feral may have a point. Of course, she wasn't about to tell her that. "It would be easier if I just ... showed you."

K only hesitated for a moment before taking a seat across from Jean, and seeing Ororo already with her eyes closed, calmed her mind to the focusing psychic ...

 _Hesitantly Greer turned the doorknob and cautiously entered Xavier's office. She nearly burst into tears when she saw the look of shock on her mother's face. It had been so long since she saw her ..._

 _"Oh my God! Greer… Greer? Is that really you?" Greer despite wanting nothing more than to wrap herself around her mother and never let go, drew back quickly behind a chair, knowing her mother would feel the fur ... and felt her stomach twist itself into a knot when she saw the hurt on her mother's face as she slowly took a step back._

 _"What's wrong darling?" she asked. Greer lowered her head ... Darling ...  
_

 _"Mrs. Nelson is the girl standing before you your daughter?" Professor Xavier suddenly interrupted while Ororo silently moved to the door. Marie however kept her eyes on Greer.  
_

 _"Yes of course she is. Greer honey ... What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Marie asked again and again Greer drew back._

 _"Please Mrs. Nelson, I need you to understand Greer has been through a great ordeal and it would be best if you both sat down." The professor said gently. Both mother and daughter sat down, though Greer taking great precaution to not look her mother in the eye.  
_

 _"As we both know Mrs. Nelson, science and technology have been a great asset to mankind in recent years." The professor noticed the look of mild frustration on the woman's face and decided to quicken his speech. "However, there are men out in the world which abuse this power of knowledge for their own selfish purposes. Greer was a victim of one such man and..."_

 _"What... what are you saying? Was Greer ... violated? Oh my god ..." Marie suddenly demanded before turning to look at Greer, "Honey what happened to you? Please tell me! Is - is it these people? Sweetheart, I need to know what happened so I can help you." but Greer still refused to reply, though she felt her heart squirm every time she had to force herself to look away from the hurt and confusion on her mother's face. Marie moved to get to Greer but Xavier subtly kept her seated.  
_

 _"Mrs. Nelson please calm yourself. Your daughter's safety and well-being is of utmost importance to everyone here and I want you to remember that. Greer for better or for worst is now ... different. But she now possesses extraordinary gifts."_

 _For the first time Marie seemed to process that something was going on and her eyes narrowed slightly._

 _"Gifts ... you say." Xavier's smile was tight._

 _"Yes. Gifts. Greer, why don't you show her?" and Greer felt her heart plunge to the pit of her stomach. This was it. The moment she had been dreading for so long. Trying to keep her cracking facade in check, Greer stood up._

 _"Mom..." she said softly, almost whispering… "Just - just don't get scared ... OK?" and slowly she reached for her image inducer and deactivated it._

 _Greer knew time didn't slow but ... it felt like it. Like one of those nightmares you can't get out of. To see her mother's face transform as she knocked her chair… Greer could almost read what flashed through her mother's head: Shock ... Fear ... Loathing. But a piece Greer told her to wait, that maybe her mother could look past it. That they'd just all go home after this. So Greer held her ground. Not making a sound as she allowed her tail to swing nervously back and forth. She watched as her mother gawked at her as if she was some kind of attraction at the zoo before turning to the professor._

 _"What the hell did you do to her?! She's… She's a monster!" and the impact of the words struck Greer before she had even registered it. She winced at the sting but said nothing. Her own mother … Thought that she was a monster ..._

 _"Mrs. Nelson your daughter is not a monster!" Ororo cut in angrily._

 _"That!" and Greer shrunk away as her mother pointed at her forcefully, "That thing is not my daughter!" and Greer lowered her head further._

 _"Mrs. Nelson ... I assure you that -" But Marie cut Xavier off, clearly irate._

 _"Look at her! Who are you? Why did you people - why did you drag me here?! Where is Greer!?" and the tigress tried to hold in her tears as she heard the cracks in her mother's voice._

 _"Mrs. Nelson please that **is** your daughter. We invited you here because Greer misses you and we thought it best that we brought you two together so you two could be-" _

_"Stop! Just stop!" Marie shook her head and Greer noted this was the first time she had seen her mother look truly angry._

 _"I don't know what kind of fucked up scam you're running here but THAT thing isn't Greer! I know Greer! I'm her mother! Greer's human and she most definitely is not..." and Greer noted this was the first time her mother looked long and hard at her after she removed the inducer. "that thing." Marie sneered, her voice now rigid ... and cold.  
_

 _"MRS. NELSON!"  
_

 _"You really expect me to accept that my daughter is now some sort of ... zoo oddity? Of course that's not my daughter! This thing is an animal! It belongs in a cage! " Greer visibly recoiled as if struck. So this... This was what her mother saw her as now. Animal ... Freak ... Monster ... And f her mother saw her like this... Then what must the rest of the world see her as ... Oh god... She was... She was... and Greer had to grip her chest to stop herself from hyperventilating right there. What was she thinking when she let the Professor talk her into this? Everything seemed muted and Greer only barely registered the professor and her mother still arguing. No... She had to say something... She was still her... She was still Greer Grant Nelson._

 _"Mum..." and everyone turned to look at the stunned tigress. But Greer only focused on the pair of olive green eyes that glared at her.  
_

 _"Mum it - it's me. Please ... I... I'm sorry if... I just - I need you to accept me." but her mother's piercing gaze didn't waver. In fact, she looked at Greer like she was insane ...something dirty.  
_

 _"You really think you can pass off as my baby girl? When you aren't even human? I know my daughter and you ... you are not her." and Greer stepped back ... unable to defend herself ... unable to even move. Ororo was stunned silent and the professor must have noticed this as he mercifully intervened._

 _"I think this has gone far enough..." he spoke very low. "Ororo will you please bring Greer to another room."_

 _"Come child..." and Greer barely registered being Ororo leading her back to the waiting room next to the study. It was only when out of sight from that piercing gaze Greer felt the pit of her stomach violently turn, and dropping to her knees she threw up into the garbage. She couldn't believe it... It was over... It was really over... She was such a freak that... That even her own mother didn't want her... All this time, she had led herself to believe that what happened last time t was because her Steven was there or because her mother couldn't recognize her in the dark... That there was still hope... That there was still someone that loved her..._

 _"No one loves you... and no one will ever love you..." and something snapped inside of Greer... Rejecting comfort from Ororo she curled into herself and cried._

After Jean finished 'showing' K Marie's reaction, the little feral grew unnaturally still and quiet. Jean wasn't even sure she was breathing had it not been for the fact that that she could see the loose tendril of hair in front of K's face gently swaying with her breath.

"Now do you understand what I"ve been trying to tell you? She just wants to be normal." Jean startled back a hair when K locked eyes with her.

"Oh, I understand alright. And I can't believe you're missing it. The message is always the same, just phrased differently. ... You're safe, but wear the inducer for your protection. If she can't go without it here - among other mutants then where is she safe? And why would she ever think she could be safe when her own mother did ... that. Something tells me that bitch didn't get mother of the year did she?" Jean was shocked to see the level of anger that flared up on mention of Marie. K's teeth were clenched together as she snarled. The images K was projecting out ... well, she hoped Marie never met K in a dark alley. Or ... a lit one for that matter.

Before Jean could try to talk to her K headed for the door again - "Wait! I want to explain-" but K had already stalked out.

"Hey darlin' thought I heard - hey where you goin'?" Logan reached out to stop his fiance but between the snarl and the look on her face he pulled back, letting the click of her heels reverberate down the hall.

"What hell you do Red?" Logan looked back to see Ororo and Jean standing in the doorway clearly alarmed ... and reeking of guilt.

"We - I didn't -" Ororo put a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"She knows about Marie."

Logan just stared at the two women ... and then it hit him.

"Damnit." Without a word he was on K's trail. He found her heels kicked off half-way to the barn and he got there in time to see K come out on her horse bareback, her hair trailing behind her as she galloped for the tree line. It wasn't long before he grabbed the closest mount and was rushing to catch up.

Logan kept his distance and let K lead. It wasn't like she didn't know he was trailing her and the fact she hadn't disappeared outright made it clear that she didn't care if he followed. After a few miles K's horse finally began to slow as they came to one of the few clearings that dotted the forest, K didn't bother to wait for the horse to come to a full stop before she smoothly slid off her and stood waiting, arms crossed as she watched Logan dismount.

"Is there a reason you followed me out here?" K was pacing, her hands clenching and unclenching in irritation.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright," he said calmly as he watched her fume.

"Were you here? I mean, I know you were around, but were you HERE for her when she showed up?" She asked with a glare. "Because I would have put money on you actually trying to help her if you were." He let out a breath and looked to the ground for a moment "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled. "You were! You were and you left her for them to screw up!" She continued to pace as he looked for a way to break into her thoughts.

"It's a freakin' miracle she's only as messed up as she is ... do you realize the mind-fuck that all this has done to that girl?"

"She was in good hands. Charlie and Jeannie are the best there is."

"You are blind when it comes to that girl. Jean is the worst one when it comes to this. She thinks she knows what's best ... and she's ... she's ..."

"What? What the hell did she do?"

"She made Greer ashamed to be herself. She pushed her to pretend to be like her and she's not, Logan. She's not a ... her mutation is physical as much as it is mental and they want to act like it's not a factor."

"The hell're you talkin' about - mental?" K stood across from Logan, her breathing close to haggard.

"What I mean is that she's is a feral ... and not just any feral, but an honest to God tigress. And she has this ... misguided idea that that side of herself is something to be pushed down and controlled." Logan's shock showed on his face at their obvious failure to see eye to eye on this.

"Alright, I was around but that don't mean I was sitting on my hands. Greer's had some dark spots, I grant you that. But she hasn't gone feral in a long time. I helped her to get that under control. I agreed with the course of action. She needed to rein it in, and she's done a damn good job of it."

But K just stared back at him in disbelief.

"You are so wrong right now, it's causing me physical pain. And that's the exact problem I'm talking about. She doesn't need to have it under control. There _is_ nothing to control. She isn't _part_ tigress and _part_ Greer. It's not a split personality. But giving her that damn inducer and tellin' her to keep that facet of herself _controlled_ has her so fuckin' self-aware that she doesn't even know who or what she is anymore. Those methods aren't full proof. They don't work on everyone. And even when they do work ... it's not reliable. Try and tell me I'm wrong. Doesn't even work for you all the time."

"K ..."

But she didn't wait to hear a response before she turned and let out a shrill whistle. From the other side of the clearing, her horse came at a near gallop, and she simply took a few steps along side it before she grabbed mane and sprung onto it's back, disappearing before Logan could catch his horse and follow.


	24. Keep Your Head Up

**_Canuckle ... Chesire ... Retro ... Spanky ... as always much appreciation for the reviews. Lets me know Im not just writing into the void and always gets me writing a bit faster. So thank you._  
**

 ** _Special shoutout to Cheshire for her help with this chapter. Pretty sure you'll all be able to tell which part. And of course to Canuchkle ... some of you might recognize a bit here and there over these chapters. Let's just say it pays to be part of the 906._**

 ** _Things might be moving a bit slow now but ... just give it some time. Plenty of craziness yet to come ; )_**

* * *

Apex came back from his morning run around the grounds no less agitated than when he'd headed out a little after dawn, the sharp flick of his tail as evidence. Greer had barely slept ... nightmares. She'd clung to him most of the night when she wasn't trashing and mumbling in her sleep. Old wounds coming to trouble her after what had happened in the barn. And K ... With a shake of his muzzle Apex finished with the coffee and gathered some things for him and Greer to eat for breakfast, at least grateful Greer had finally relented and started eating like a normal ... person. As he made his way upstairs, he ignored the tired nods from the other staff as the mansion started to wake.

If history was any indication this would likely go on for some time ... maybe a week. Greer typically took that much time to recover and get back to her normal schedule. He'd adjust her schedule ... make sure Jean got her out of the mansion by Thursday ... maybe talk with Logan about -

"Oh hey ... coffee. Perfect."

Apex's brow furrowed in surprise as Greer came out of the bathroom freshly showered and half-dressed and smoothly took a cup and headed for her closet. Apex however was still processing and put down the tray he'd been carrying on the dresser. This ... was not what he had been expecting. He should say something.

"Greer ..."

"Yea?" Greer was trying to decide what top worked with those grey jeans ... black ... maybe tan ...

"You're ... going downstairs?"

"That's the plan ... Need to get ready for finals season." Apex cocked his head at the optimistic tone of her voice. This ... was unexpected.

Eventually Greer picked up that something was a bit off and poked her head backwards around the closet door to get a look at her boyfriend. He was just ... staring at her. Which was typical for him. And the last thing she needed right now was him trying to figure her out. Alright smile ... Don't let him see that you're cracking.

"If you're done analyzing, could you jump in the shower? I'd rather not head down alone."

Now Apex was _really_ confused as Greer once again disappeared into her wardrobe. Greer wanting him close wasn't surprising ... she usually treated him as a shield to keep the rest of the student body at bay in the aftermath of 'incidents' as she put it but her tone was different. Not sad or scared and more ... perfunctory.

"Sure."

Greer didn't look away from her clothes until she heard the bathroom door click and the water start running ... and then she let out a long breath as she let her shoulders slump into a more natural position and her tail go limp from the rigid curl she had held it in. This was harder then she'd thought. This was harder than she'd thought. She'd woken up and surprise - surprise ... she felt terrible. She'd been ready to commit herself to a week of hiding and letting this pressure in her chest dissipate while the rest of the Mansion moved on from whispering about her when a voice that sounded an awful lot like K's started poking around in her head.

' _So what if they're gonna talk? What ... you're afraid of some whispers? Just walk out there with you head up and -'_

"Fine ..." Greer had growled to the empty room if for no other reason than to get that noise out of her head. Stupid voice. Obviously ignoring the internal panic attack she was going through.

And so here she was. Getting ready like it was any other day ... and not barely 12 hours removed from her making herself a pariah in her own home. Students were scared of her ... again. She _knew_ they were talking about her ... again. She didn't have the stomach to check and see how many students had dropped class. Maybe if she just stayed quite and let them forget she could -

 _'Thought you were some tigress ... C'mon cheerleader, they only talk because you give them reason to talk. One small stupid incident with a horse and you disappear? Who isn't going to talk about that? Stop feeding their gossip fodder and get a hold of yourself. Nobody cares unless you give them a reason to care…"_

"You better be right." Greer worked her jaw as she pulled out her clothes and finished getting dressed. She was distracted as she finished up and only refocused when she realized she was fully dressed and holding her inducer. She just stared at it, holding the little medallion in her hand as if weighing it. She slowly looped it around her neck and activated it before quickly removing it when she saw her refelction. Greer lowered her head ... she felt ... guilty somehow.

"You have nothing to hide." Greer whispered to her reflection.

"Ready?"

Greer blinked at the rumble and looked over to see an already showered and clothed Colton staring at her.

"Yea." Greer tossed the inducer back on the dresser without looking and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for the whispers to start and instinctively Greer snaked her arm around Colton's, ready to shy behind him ... and stopped herself. Feeling eyes on her as the two felines made their way downstairs, Greer kept her arm around Colton's but kept her head high and eyes straight ahead. It didn't help her ignore the students that scurried out of their way but ... well she was glad Colton was there.

The walk down to the kitchen felt longer than usual and Apex felt Greer let out a breath he could tell she didn't know she'd been holding. She didn't need to look up to know Colton was watching her.

"I'm fine ... hey," Greer elbowed the panther when she saw him turning to glare at a table of students, "I said I'm fine."

Realizing she'd forgotten the tray upstairs, Greer and Colton grabbed their protein heavy breakfast and headed for their preferred corner. Despite her best efforts Greer's ears were flat on her head as her tail went almost still but she kept her head up and made it to their spot. Apex leaned over to give her a brief nuzzle in support and giving him a small smile she settled in.

"You're here."

The look on Jean's face was one of clear surprise.

"Well it is you know ... breakfast." Greer shrugged with a sheepish smile and to Apex and Jean's continued surprise Greer kept acting ... normal. He knew simply from scent the moment they'd stepped out of their bedroom that Greer was on edge but ... he never knew she could act this well. Of course he wasn't going to tell Jean that who seemed to still be processing that her favorite tigress was sitting right in front of her.

"Well yea I just, I dunno after what happened with K I assumed you'd need some ... time." Jean said quietly. Apex mentally agreed with her while Greer's tail once again came to a still.

"I'm fine. Really. Let's just ... not talk about the barn. OK?" Greer couldn't help the look she shot around the noisy kitchen but turned back to Jean when she shook her head.

"The barn? No I talked with K and she ..." Jean seemed to slow for a second as she took in the now confused look on her friend's face.

"You talked to K? About what?" Greer looked intently at Jean but the psychic was already getting to her feet.

"Nothing. Forget about it. I'm just glad to see you ... well being you. I'll talk to you later." And just like that Jean clearly mentally called to Scott and the two redheads headed off.

"You have any idea what she was talking about?" Greer asked without looking up at her panther.

"None." Apex sounded like he was trying to figure out the same thing as Greer but sharing a look it was clear neither one had a clue. So they decided to just enjoy breakfast. Which the tigress had to admit ... helped with her apprehension tremendously, maybe this was why so many people comfort ate.

...

It wasn't much later that Greer said goodbye to Colton, practically having to growl at him to let her go alone, figuring she'd go to the source and talk to K herself when she when she didn't see Logan or his new fiancee at breakfast ... or at lunch. Aside from the whole mystery about whatever Jean had been talking about, this whole ... 'pretending like nothing happened and hold your head up' thing was wearing on her. It took a lot of mental self assurance to be alone and walk past all the laughing, whispering, shouting, gossiping students to find the source of what Jean was talking about. And to tell the truth ... she'd only done it thinking she'd have K standing there with her.

Since it was the weekend Greer couldn't exactly track them to a class and where exactly they'd disappeared to no one was quite sure. She'd asked Kitty if she had any idea but she'd just given her a strange look and said no. Logan's Harley and Jeep were both parked in the garage, and nothing was missing, yet, Greer could find neither hide or hair of either of them and Colton wasn't exactly being overly helpful. She'd only taken a break when Xavier assured her K was somewhere on the grounds.

"Trust me ... when K don' wanna be found ... woman ain' gonna be found." Rogue had advised as the two had walked down the hall to their respective classes. Greer hadn't quite believed at the time but ... that seemed to be the case. Greer had gone to bed that night still in the dark as to where either feral had gone to.

The next day, she'd only been able to spot a glimpse of Logan as he disappeared into the garage, but the roar of his Harley as she got to the door signaled his departure.

"He got called off on Avengers business," Jubilee told her when she saw how disappointed Greer looked. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the bright eyed teen smiled back at her. Greer smiled at Jubilee ... she was the first student to actually talk to her since ... well the barn. That pressure in her chest lessened a little.

"Help me find K. I'd like to talk to her," Greer said, trying to sound business like. Jubilee just laughed.

"If she doesn't want to be found, you have like, no chance of finding her."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Greer growled a little and just took it as a challenge. She kept searching but ... damn if that woman was just as hard to find as Logan. She tried the barn and could tell K had been there at some point but ... no luck. All the spots she associated with good places to hide came up as blanks.

She flat gave up when K didn't show to dinner with everyone else. Everyone was right. If she didn't want to be found, it would take someone with far better tracking skills than her. And she considered herself pretty damn good. With Logan gone and Colton being uncooperative in her quest to talk to the woman, she had nothing to work with.

Trying to clear her head and honestly get away from the whispers that kept following her, she accidentally stumbled across her quarry on the roof, hours after dinner was over. K was sitting on the edge, her feet dangling off and two empty whiskey bottles next to her – the one in her hand only about two thirds full.

"Those aren't all from tonight are they?" Greer asked as K glanced over her shoulder at her general direction.

"Yeah. Gotta drink fast to negate the healing factor," K replied, then paused for a moment before offering her the bottle, which Greer politely declined.

"I was looking for you today," Greer stepped onto the roof as K tipped back the bottle again, taking a few deep pulls from it before setting it down. Greer waited for some kind of response but it was pretty clear one wasn't coming. She wasn't really sure what to do ... she'd never seen K like this before. The thought that Logan had been acting the same and Jean's comment about saying something to K hit Greer and a terrible thought occurred her.

"Why are you up here anyhow?" K frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the tigress before looking her up and down once and shaking her head. She couldn't possibly tell her that they were arguing because of her. She didn't need to know. Probably just kick start another self loathing parade ... kid seemed was prone to do that.

"None of your business," she growled out as she turned her attention to the treeline in the distance.

"It's not - you and Logan aren't mad about something to do with me right?" Greer watched carefully as K gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself. Ain't got nothing to do with you." Greer furrowed her brow a bit as she watched the tiny feral from behind. That didn't exactly settle with her quite right. She cokced her head ... something about K's scent was ... she wouldn't say 'off' but different. The tigress mulled over asking about it but decided against it. Greer hesitated for a moment and came to stand next to the whiskey soaked brunette.

"Did Jean say something? I thought you two were doing better but she mentioned you two talked and -"

"That freakin' carrot top should know when to keep her mouth shut," K spat out with a snarl as she took another pull, only slowing down when she got a good look at the tigress beside her, clearly uneasy with what she was seeing. Taking a breath, K put down the bottle and shot another look at Greer. This needed a change of topic.

"You actually see daylight or were you squirreled away in your room, hiding under the blankets?" and that got Greer to make a face.

"For your information, I did. And -"

"And was it as horrible and life ending as you thought?" K leaned back on her hands as Greer crossed her arms.

"Well it - it wasn't as bad as I thought but ... it wasn't as easy as you said either. I really could have used your backup today." K looked thoughtful for a moment before she contemplated her bottle again.

"Huh. Sorry I was wrong. Shoulda known. Not exactly on my game it seems." She took another long pull and closed her eyes as she licked her lips until her frown returned.

"You know ... no one ever really told me where Colton came from. Where did you find him?" Her eyes flicked up to meet Greer's, freezing Greer to the spot. K had never asked about Colton before. Well ... no one really did. But K for sure.

"Actually, we met …."

"We met because of Weapon X," Colton interrupted as he stepped onto the roof, glaring at K in a very calculated, concentrated manner. K just let out a huff of air in a weak impression of a laugh and shook her head with a mirthless smirk.

"Of course you did," K said just before going back to her bottle, "Where else could you have met." As she looked at the fifth in her hand, she could scent his apprehension ... though at least he didn't try pushing her off the roof. K of course didn't miss a beat, nor did she give him the courtesy of turning toward him or looking his direction.

"You want a drink, big guy? No? We can start a Weapon X drinking club ... what ya think?" K asked, looking bored before taking yet another slug. "I won't fight ya." Greer and Apex shared a look for a moment as she sighed.

"Finally. My lips are numb." she mumbled, her eyes closed as she swayed slightly, leaning her forehead on the rail.

"Does … Logan know you're up here like this?" Greer asked cautiously. K smiled.

"Logan has no business lecturing me on drinking. Or on anything for that matter. But for the record, no." K countered. "I don't make an effort to check with him on every little thing I do." No one moved for a few minutes and it didn't take long for K to get tired of the sensation of them looking at her.

"Listen, I get it. I'm screwed up – I don't remember half of what I should. There's no telling what the hell I was into before I came here. You don't have to trust me. I really don't care." Both of them are silent for a moment until K looked behind her for another bottle. But when she reached for it, Greer managed to snag it first.

"I think you've had enough tonight," she said quietly as she met his eyes.

Without blinking or changing her expression, K brought what remains of the bottle in her hand to her lips and proceeds to drain it, tossing it with the other empties, the glass clattering.

"Now I've had enough," she countered, before pushing herself onto her feet and swaying dangerously. Colton grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge a few paces. "Totally unnecessary," she said, slurring her words slightly. Apex couldn't help but shake his head. Aside from the setting, he realized K was still, and likely always would be, a contrary little thing. He quickly let her arm go as soon as she was halfway stable and took a step back she glared. For an instant she narrowed her eyes at him, but then she saw the tigress standing at his side and she simply walked off.

By the time she got to Logan's room – with both Colton and Greer following several lengths back, she was no longer swaying. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Goodnight, kids," K said stepping into his room and closing the door behind her.

Back in their room, Greer sat on the edge of the bed biting her lip as Colton scanned through his tablet by the open window. He knew she'd get to her questions eventually. Greer always did. He was just curious which one she'd start with.

"She's the first person to ask how we actually met you know."

Apex didn't hear a question there but knew the tigress was expecting an answer regardless.

"Everyone else is too scared to know." Apex didn't bother looking up from his screen. The two felines hadn't spoken about their time at Weapon X for a while ... but thus far they'd never spoken about it to anyone else, outside of the sessions Greer had taken with Xavier when she'd gotten back. Not Jean ... not Rogue ... not Kitty ... no one had really asked Greer what had happened in that hell hole or even really how she'd come back with the panther that had attacked everyone.

"K doesn't seem scared." Greer didn't mention she wasn't sure _what_ K was scared of.

The two thought in silence, Greer was trying to figure out what had gotten K into such a funk and had been going over what had happened, until Greer finally had to bring something up.

"Are you OK with K now?" Apex took a breath and shut off the tablet before turning to look at Greer.

"I'm not planning on killing her if that's your concern."

"I didn't think I had to ask that anymore," Greer just rolled her eyes and let out a huff of her own, "I was _referring_ to you helping her on the roof."

Greer smirked a little as Colton hesitated for a moment on his way towards the bed.

"I didn't help her." Greer crossed her legs and turned to sit indian style as Apex rested against the headboard, his arms crossed as Greer's smirk grew.

"Sure you did. I saw it."

"If you mean insuring she didn't stumble off the roof -"

"I do." Greer smiled sweetly. It was Apex's turn to huff now. He'd just acted on instinct not some ...

"It was nothing."

Greer let out a stifled laugh and crawled over to snuggle into her boyfriend.

"Always so modest ... but I don't think so. I think you're warming up to her." and to add salt to the wound she purred slightly.

"You're being ridiculous." Greer wasn't sure why this was so much fun ... but it really was. K must have been rubbing off on her.

"I am not. Admit it ... you don't mind having her around."

Apex worked his jaw for a minute before finally looking down at the tigress tucked against him.

"I don't mind the affect she's had on you."

Greer blinked and pushed herself up a little bit to fix Colton with a look.

"What affect? Wait ... you mean the meat thing? Hey you said you were OK with that. And I don't care what Jean says, yea I gained some weight but I look damn good in those -"

"I'm not talking about the diet." Though internally Apex was fairly relieved at Greer's change of heart. And she was right she was looking ... 'damn good'.

"So then you're talking about ..." Greer rolled her hand waiting for the usually quiet panther to continue. He seemed to be putting his words in order as he looked elsewhere before settling back onto her.

"You went downstairs yesterday ... and today."

Greer's ears flicked as her tail stilled while she tucked some hair behind her ear. Why was everyone making such a big deal of this when she was told not to make a big deal out of it herself.

"Yea ... and?"

"And I was proud that you did that. That you didn't let ... whispers hurt you. Make you doubt yourself. And I know who had a hand in that happening ..."

"K." Apex wasn't sure whether Greer's whisper was meant for her or for him. Regardless, he wrapped her closer and Greer took it a step further by laying herself across him.

"Yes ... K."

Greer seemed to mull things over while she drew her designs before tilting her head up with a little smile.

"She did do a number on me huh? I don't know Colton, I feel… I feel like I finally found a friend that understands me… Really understands me… And I think its making me better, right?" and Colton nodded bumping heads with Greer who grinned.

"Maybe you should see what some time with K could do for you." Greer teased, earning a chuff from Colton, "OK ... baby steps." Greer teased and still smiling she kicked things off with a kiss as her tail wrapped around his.

When Logan came in a few hours later, he was greeted by half a dozen empty bottles and a pretty damn drunk woman. He frowned a little on seeing her in such an advanced state of inebriation for someone with an advanced healing factor. The fact she was half-naked on the moon soaked floor wasn't helping.

"You cleaned out my stash," he said, moving the bottles out of his way with the toe of his boot as she lifted her head to greet him.

"That .. I did," she replied, before laying her head back down, eyes closed and limbs sprawled out.

"You're drunk," he said with a chuckle.

"It was not the easiest thing I've ever done, either. You gonna take advantage of me now? I've never really been drunk enough for anyone to take advantage of me." K almost sounded thoughtful.

""No. Not when you're like this."

"Suit yourself – thought everyone here liked takin' advantage." Logan's brow furrowed and he paused mid-way through taking off his shirt.

"What'd you say?"

K let out a breath and just waved her hand in his general direction.

"Nothin' important. Are you gonna join me on the floor, or am I sleepin' alone tonight." His frown deepened as he crossed the room.

"How bout you come to bed with me?"

"Thought you didn't want to take advantage," K countered, though she didn't really look at him. He shook his head and picked her up gently.

"C'mon. You'll sleep better in bed." Her head lolled on her shoulders, but she gingerly wrapped her arms around him as he took her with him. How she could hit on him then sound distant ... he didn't like it. But, as he settled her down on the bed, she gave him that smile ...

And when he slipped in next to her, she didn't wait for an invitation to settle her head on his shoulder and wrap herself around him. He pulled the covers up over the both of them and kissed the top of her head as he gave her a little squeeze and she kissed his chest.

As she fell into a fairly calm sleep, Logan couldn't stop thinking about what she said, or the swirling uptick in rumors about Creed. He glanced at the hand she had resting on his chest just in time to see her hand twitch. And just like that, his mind was back to her floating in the tank. As if he needed another reminder that their time may be short.

The next morning, Greer was a bit surprised when Logan came into the kitchen and started gathering some coffee as she waited for Colton to get back from his run. It was a rare occurence but sometimes even she got up early and there was something nice about being up before everyone else ... or at least most of everyone. Neither said much of anything and Greer took it upon herself to finally break the silence.

"So ... how's K doing?"

"Sleepin' it off. Seems she had herself a good time last night ... least from what I counted." Greer's head tilted until she realized that K must have kept drinking after they'd walked her back.

"I had no idea she kept drinking when she went in there. I'm sorry," she said.

"What have you got to be sorry for, Tigger?" Logan asked as he grabbed the paper. "It's not your doin'. Once she got it in her mind to get wasted – it was just going to happen."

"But it was partly our fault," Greer said as Logan met her eyes (he also thinking about what he heard? past regrets on what K said about him not stepping in?)

"Unless you held her down and poured it down her throat, it's not. She's got her own worries, one of the biggest bein' my track record with women. Probably don't help everyone's been whisperin' that her days are numbered. She knows Creed's got it out for her and it's just a matter of time before it goes down." She started to shake her head in protest when he held up his hand to stop her.

"Let's just let it go for now. I gotta go back up. Can't remember the last time /I/ drank that much." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and tucked the paper under his arm before grabbing the two mugs of coffee. "I'll see you later, Tig. After the night I had, I wanna spend a lil' extra time this mornin. You know - before somethin' happens."

* * *

"C'mon Zoe, we are going to be late!" Chloe shrieked tugging her still reluctant sister along.

"I'm coming. I'm coming! Jeuss its just a stupid cheer practice, no need to get so excited…" Zoe groaned as she tried to keep pace with her energetic sister, "I mean, what can a cheer squad of what ... four people do anyway? Jump around, do cartwheels ... yay ..." she finished with a sarcastic cheer.

"That's the thing, I didn't just get _you_ to join. I invited a couple of the new kids too! Like Laurie, Sophia, Cassily ... Megan ...Who else did I miss?" Chloe paused for a second while Zoe looked at her in horror.

"WAIT WHAT? I thought it was just gonna be you, me and Jubilee. Who said anything about-"

"Well Greer said bring along anyone that's interested and I asked around and well there's quite the crowd." Chloe shrugged, holding onto her sister tighter when she tried to make an escape.

"Oh don't be such a baby, nothing to be embarrassed about. What's the worse that's going to happen?"

"I'm never going to live this down," Zoe groaned as she was hauled into the gym, mentally counting the girls that were there to witness shaming. Chloe however didn't seem to notice as she went over to greet her new friends.

"Thanks for coming, you guys are gonna love this!" she announced with only the pep a cheerleader could posses.

"Well we better considering you got us all hyped up." Sophia drawled back. "Who's the instructor?"

"Yeah! I mean we can't wait to meet her considering how much you keep talking about her." Laurie chirped in, while Cessily just grinned a little nervously.

"Trust me, Greer is the the best. She's like super fun but you learn a lot from her at the same time." but Chloe curbed her enthusiasm when she noticed the sudden change in the room. "What?"

"Greer? As in that - tiger woman? I'm sorry but I think I'm out," Sophia quickly said and to make her point, picked up her gym bag.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" and in an act that surprised the sisters, Zoe took a step forward and blocked the taller girl.

"Why the sudden bail?" and Sophia almost looked insulted that Zoe even needed to ask.

"Are you two nuts? You know who we're talking about right?"

"Yeah do you?" Zoe shot back while Chloe took a stance next to her sister, arms akimbo.

"Um yeah! That … were - woman is _dangerous_. Did you see what happened? At the barn? She was scary as hell!"

"Well I _was_ there, and all the horses were like freaking out when that stuff happened. It wasn't her fault."

"Well what about her and K?" Laurie countered.

"What about it?" Chloe turned, hand on her hip.

"I heard the - well the other one tried hurting her. Some people were saying the tiger one tried too." Chloe rolled her eyes ... she coudln't believe this crap.

"In case you haven't noticed that _tigress_ has been having coffee with K like ... every morning. Not to mention -"

"Um guys…" Cessily whispered, tapping her friends and all the girls turned to find Greer standing at the doorway.

Greer hummed to herself as she made her way to the gym. If it hadn't been Chloe who had winked at her that morning, she was sure she would have forgotten, with all the insanity that had been going on that she'd scheduled the first cheer practice for that afternoon. She was still getting over facing the rest of the Mansion and as predicted her other classes has seen a noticeable dip in attendance ...

"But its OK," Greer told herself. "Forget about it and people will." Besides, it was only Jubilee, Chloe and Zoe. They were more understanding then most of the other kids here. Taking a deep breath, she repeated the mantra over and over before reaching the doors and she glanced up in alarm when she noticed the sheer amount of girls in front of her. She cringed ... she recognized those girls. They were part of that clique that K had shut down for her. And at least one of them had been at the barn. JShe had honestly considered just turning away and exiting the other way hoping Chloe and Zoe would just follow ... when she finally caught what they were saying.

Greer froze. Her ears flattening as her stomach twisting into knots. Seriously why did these things keep happening to her?

"Um guys…" and then she noticed that everybody was now staring. Greer took a step back, ready to exit if these girls found her too … Well she didn't want them to be more afraid of her than they were.

' _no ..._ ' and like a light switch going on, Greer paused.

' _What am I doing? I have just as much of a right to be here as the other girls. I don't need to be miserable just because these girls are ... uncomfortable. Girls are girls… They get weirded out by … well everything. I'm the teacher ... they're the students. They are just not used to me ... Give them a chance to get to know you… Give yourself a chance_.' Taking a deep breath, Greer gave her best cheerleader smile as she approached the girls. She played that over and over in her head even when she did feel that slight sting when some of the girls took a few steps back.

"OK then! Case any of you didn't know I'm Greer Nelson. But we didn't come here for me ... let's get started!"

It was an awkward first few classes to say the least. Chloe was an excellent student and Greer was genuinely doubting the cheer captain that had been stupid enough to put her at the back of the pyramid. She bet it was a jealousy issue ... or something else equally sophomoric. Cessaily clearly knew what she was doing but didn't have the same easy flow as Chloe. Zoe was ... trying. At first hardheartedly following the cheer routines Greer was demonstrating, but when the tigress had tactfully switched to doing more gymnastic based things such as back flips and cartwheels she could see Zoe's indifferent attitude starting to crack and that she was starting to enjoy herself ... even if just a little. Sophia kept her distance at first, simply doing what she was told to avoid the tigress coming near her but when Greer had personally and properly demonstrated how to do a split, the graceful Venezuelan teen slowly warmed up and pretty soon, joined Chloe, Zoe and Cessaily in eagerly pestering Greer with new moves. Greer however was more concerned about Laurie.

The little blonde clearly had no background in either gymnastics or cheering. She was struggling with doing some of the basic moves, she couldn't keep up with choreography and she was way… way too soft. At first, Greer tried leaving her alone to try and catch up, pretty certain Laurie would have appreciated it. She knew how embarrassing it was to be called out in front of friends. However, after watching the girl struggle after failing miserably at lifts, which was quite remarkable considering that all Laurie had to do was let her friends throw her and lift her, but the girl was clearly a bathroom trip away from breaking down and that was the last thing Greer wanted.

"Laurie come here for a second? The rest of you, start up flips with a partner." and the tigress tried to smile as gently as possible, keeping her fangs to a minimum, as the blonde slowly approached her. She winced internally though, Laurie was at least trying to hide it but ... fear was a hard scent for Greer to ignore.

"I'm sorry. I - I know I'm terrible. But I'm trying and ... I think I'll just leave." and Greer could practically hear the girl's heart rate skyrocket as she said that.

"No no not at all." and Greer just grinned. "Trust me, I know lifts are scary. I was really scared on my first one."

"Your ... first one?" Laurie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah back in high school."

"You were in-" Laurie stopped herself short as she realized what she was saying, "I mean ..."

"Yep! High school," the tigress cut in for both their sakes. "So what I'm trying to say is I really appreciate that you're trying and trust me, you'll get a hang of it." and for the first time Greer saw Laurie with a shadow of a smile.

"OK so why don't you and I practice those lifts."

"Wait ... what?" Laurie squeaked out and Greer held out her hand.

"It'll be fun, I promise. All you have to do is trust me OK?" and Laurie stole a glance at Greer's hands ...

"But you're claws. Won't they ..." Greer fought the urge to pull her hand away and kept her smile.

"No they won't? See?" and Greer gently held out her palm, gesturing for Laurie to place hers against it. That seemed to finally get the blonde to trust her ... Slightly.

"OK ..."

"Wonderful. Now can you get into the liberty position for me?" and Laurie did so obediently. Slowly, Greer wrapped her hands around Laurie's waist, letting the girl get used to that before nodding.

"Alright Laurie, I'm going to lift you up now OK? Ready? One… two… three!" and the teen was so surprised that she didn't even scream as she felt herself being tossed. She panicked slightly, when she had no footing for a split second thinking she was going to crash onto the ground and break something but Greer was fast enough to catch her, grinning from underneath her palms. Laurie was stumped. Here she was ... Way above the ground, standing on the tigress's paws ... It wasn't so bad ...But ...

"Now what?" Laurie called down, earning a smile from Greer.

"Now you get ready for drop in 1, 2…' Laurie bit her lip, suddenly panicking. Why did she feel like this was going to end badly? No she was way to far up and she was sure she was way too heavy for Greer to catch her.

"No…" and Greer glanced up, the girl was shaking again.

"Laurie... I'm not going to let you fall."

"No I'm scared!" Laurie shouted so loudly all the other girls turned from their routines to look in their direction.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to drop you." but the girl shook her head.

"I take it back. This ... This was a mistake. Let me down ... I - I wanna go down." she begged.

"No its not. You're doing great. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"How do you know that?!" Laurie argued

"Because I've done this a million times." Greer said firmly. "Look Laurie, stop panicking, take a deep breath, and close your eyes." the blonde seemed to hesitate for a moment but reluctantly complied and the uncertainty slowly ebbed. She suddenly felt like she had much stable footing … and then she realized something … Her shaking had been causing her to sway ... and somehow Greer had still managed the admirable task of keeping her upright.

"OK remember what I taught you about drops? The trick is to not overthink it and let the catcher do the worrying?" and Laurie nodded.

"Great, so close your eyes and just trust me OK?" and Laurie swallowed her urge to argue this time. Greer clearly knew what she was doing. All she had to do was trust her. OK… Trust Greer … Trust the giant tigress holding her eight feet in the air ... Yea ... That wasn't too hard ... Deep breaths ... and Laurie nodded before shutting her eyes. It had happened so fast. One minute she was frozen like that, the next, she felt herself fall and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring at Greer's grinning face.

Greer meanwhile was feeling rather proud of herself that she managed to get someone like Laurie, someone she was certain was terrified of both her and heights, to swallow that fear and trust her. But she couldn't describe the pure joy she felt when Laurie, upon being let down… suddenly wrapped her arms around Greer and hugged her. The tigress couldn't help but smile a little, her ears lowering, and her tail gently curling. That was awfully… sweet. Soon the other girls were running over to congratulate their friend and ask Greer for the next turn.

Unbeknownst to the cheerleaders, K had quietly stepped into the gym and taken in the little scene. She'd dropped by most practices and this time as she leaned against the shadowed wall she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Not bad cheerleader ... Not bad."


	25. Just Walk A Mile In My Fur?

_**Canuckle, Retro, Cheshire ... thanks as always. Look for those reviews.  
**_

 _ **Lots of help from Cheshire and Canuckle on this one (big surprise). No one else I can turn to for the insight these chapters need.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long delay ... gonna try and make it up with one GIANT chapter. This is something I got stuck in my head months ago ... and finally got chance to share. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

 _'Failure ... Again ...'_

Apex had one hand on a metallic wall of the Danger Room. His breathing deep as the last hour played in his mind.

' _Why ... isn't it working ...'_

He shook his muzzle and closed his eyes in an attempt to recenter himself. He needed to focus. He needed this to work.

' _Still defective. Still a failure._ '

Psylock's head shot up just before the sound of Colton's fist slamming into a wall resonated through the Danger Room.

"What was that?" Betsy stepped away from the panel she'd been working on and approached the panther who seemed to be glowering even more than he had a few minutes ago. And she thought Logan knew how to keep in a mood ...

"Nothing," Apex turned to face the violet haired ex-ninja and took a breath, "it won't happen again."

But Betsy seemed to have no interest in the violent display, her eyes fixed steadily on him.

"I wasn't talking about that," she waved dismissively at the dent and looked up at Apex in a way he recognized as someone analyzing. It was one of the reasons he'd come to Elizabeth aside from her abilities as a pyshcic. She was cerebral, reserved and unlike most of the Mansion willing to do what it took to get the job done. "I was talking about what you projected out right before you ... did that."

Apex stared back a moment too long before answering.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He moved to step past her but she kept her eyes trained on him.

"Don't lie to me Colton." Despite his reservations Betsy had worked herself into a migraine for two weeks trying to get some insight into Colton by accessing his memories ... the psychic blocks ... his early training ... anything. But thus far she'd come away with close to nothing. His mind was completely locked ... more so than any person she'd come across. Logan's memories had been erased or altered and afterwards his mind conditioned. But this ... this was something else entirely. But there had been rare instances that she'd been able to catch things and this had been different ... she'd seen something.

"I told you it was nothing. Now let's get back to work."

He rolled his shoulders hoping she'd drop it but like Greer, Elizabeth wasn't one to let things drop.

"This _is_ work. You wanted my help getting control over your feral state? Well this is me helping. Now tell me. We've been looking for a switch and maybe this is it." A purple haze covered her hands, a psychic display to the feral to show that she was serious. Apex glanced over his shoulder at the display, huffing before turning away.

"Stryker."

Betsy had been walking behind Colton but came up short, her shoulders dropping a little at the name.

"What are you talking about?"

Apex took a breath and turned to face her. She didn't look sympathetic or scared ... simply like she was trying to put a puzzle together. He just happened to be that puzzle.

"I heard him. In here." Apex growled as he put a claw to his head. Betsy seemed to deflate a little. No ... this wouldn't work at all. Colton had already explained how his 'predator state' had been triggered in the past. And even venturing down this road was dangerous ... and not what she wanted to be responsible for. The two had spent some time trying to discern another trigger but ... thus far pain or survival instinct had been the only methods. It had left her frustrated and Colton beat to hell.

"Fine ... Forget it," Betsy stalked back over to the panel, a new program she'd been working on ready to go, "you ready?"

Apex gave her a nod and the session started again.

* * *

"You should make a session with Hank." Greer passed her hand over the spot on Colton's side he'd had her bandage. No one could see it under his tank but she knew it was bothering him.

"I'm fine. Give me sixteen hours and it'll be gone." Apex leaned against the counter as Greer narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was thirteen a week ago. I told you that -"

"Colton," Scott stepped into the kitchen and stepped between the two felines, "I'm glad I caught you. I was hoping that we could -"

"Keep moving Scott." Greer didn't look at him but her growl was not subtle, earning an uneasy smile from Scott.

"Greer, come on. I just want to talk." Scott sounded casual but Greer only seemed to stiffen as she kept her eyes fixed on Colton.

"I said keep moving." Greer's tail gave an agitated twitch.

Scott seemed ready to say something more but raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Fine ... you win. But you can't stay mad forever. I'll see you around Colton." Scott waved and headed towards Kurt and Bobby. Greer's glare just seemed to harden.

"Better not ..."

"Why are you still mad at him?" Greer jerked back a little.

"Me? How are you _not_ still mad at him? Case you forgot, he decided to ditch you in Latvaria." Greer snarled, startling a group of passing students.

"He made the right decision."

Greer huffed.

"Course you would say that."

"Something's different. What happened to him?"

Logan put down his lunch and glanced over at K before turning in the direction she was facing to see Colton and Greer standing across the kitchen, quietly arguing.

"Seems fine to me. Maybe's he's just not finished healin' up from you stabbin' him in the chest a dozen times." K smirked as she watched the panther shift his weight.

"Hmm. Maybe - but it was nine and wasn't just the chest. Besides, I figured he was all healed up from that." She stole a french fry from his plate as she watched the two cats. "I wonder if it's got anything to do with what he's doing with Betsy."

Logan slowly put down his sandwich and gave K a look she was clearly ignoring, even as she stole another fry. While K and Colton hadn't done much talking since their unofficial truce, Logan had at least hoped that K would let her guard down a little bit. Or at least give the panther the benefit of the doubt.

"And what's that got to do with you?" She smiled at him and slipped her hand across his stomach as she leaned in until they were nearly touching noses.

"You tell me, Mister. Only reason I even noticed was because I had to ask Betsy something and I couldn't get a word in with her without him glaring at me over her shoulder." She looked down at his lips while she continued. "He's hoggin' the ninja. It's not fair."

Logan was clearly distracted by her attention and after a kiss that was no where near as intimate as he'd have preferred, K broke contact and leaned away. It was then that he realized that Colton had left and Greer was already locked onto K and on her way over. He decided to let the matter drop for now. With a final glance at his furriest adoptive daughter, he let out a growl as he gave K a rather involved kiss goodbye.

"You know the honeymoon phase is supposed to happen after a wedding." Greer teased, though K's content smile quickly disappeared at the comment and Logan paused to watch his betrothed's reaction.

"What ... what's that got to do with anything? Can't show him I give a damn without an f'n ring? Is that a RULE?" Logan smirked to himself and continued his path out while K seemed to almost square up with the tigress. Greer's ears went straight up as she realized she'd just broken a number of rules. The first one being: never mention the wedding when K is in earshot. Nevermind directly to her face.

"Nothing - Forget I said anything. Kiss away." Greer tossed out quickly. K didn't seem amused. Luckily Rogue came over with a distraction.

"Greer, you min' goin' up to the attic and clearin' out some of those crates? Students need a spot to store things over the summa."

K watched from the corner of her eye while Greer furrowed her brows.

"What crates? I don't have anything up there."

"Your name being plastered on them says otherwise." Rogue retorted, her arms crossed. She hadn't wanted this stupid assignment but Kitty had covered for her and she'd cashed it in.

"I'm telling you. I don't have anything up there." Greer was getting a bit agitated herself. Between Colton and Scott she didn't need this right now. "Don't you think I'd know if I hauled a bunch of crates up to the attic?" K raised an eyebrow and turned toward the tigress fully, her chin in her hand as she openly watched her get her fur ruffled. And over what?

"Course not. Cause we did." Bobby called over as he and Piotr headed to teach. "They came when you were in California. Some guy sent them ... there was a note. Mack ... Jack ..."

"Jacque!" Greer's hand flew to her mouth.

"Yea sounds right." Bobby called over his shoulder but Greer didn't hear him. Oh no ... How could she forget?

"Some other boyfriend that Fuzzy doesn't know about?" K mused with a smirk that Greer really didn't like. "Someone threatin' your /domestic bliss/?" Greer turned to correct her but was rudely cut off.

"So ..." Rogue tapped her foot.

"Yea ... Yea sorry. I'll go take care of it."

Rogue gave a nod and walked off as K watched somewhat curiously at Greer's reaction to the horrible news that _boxes_ had been delivered for her.

"Something you want to share with the class?" K tipped her cup back and Greer seemed about to tell her what it was that had her tail in such a not but seemed to suddenly consider against.

"It's nothing I just - I need to make a call."

K watched as Greer quickly slipped out of her chair and headed towards the exit, giving her phone a clearly nervous look before putting it to her ear. With a shrug, the little feral turned back to her paper, wincing only a little as whoever Greer had called finally picked up the phone.

* * *

"Whats going on up here? You're crazy loud ..." K's words drifted off as she realized the women were all holding up or digging through one wardrobe or another ... dresses, coture ... all of it quite fashionable at the least, and high fashion at best. K took half a step back and crossed her arms over her stomach. "What are you doing with all this stuff?" Kitty and Greer shared a look while Jean did her best to dive into cover mode.

"Greer got some stuff delivered from this designer in New York forever ago and she's never had the chance to put any of it on."

K raised an eyebrow and looked over at Greer who seemed a bit more reserved than her friends.

"Yea, she was just telling us that he got a glimpse of her stripes and practically had a fit. Turned out he kept his word and sent her all these." Kitty gestured to the three crates filled with clothes.

"That true Tigger?"

"Yea," Greer grabbed her elbow, "I honestly forgot all about it. I can't believe Jacque actually did all this." Greer ran the back of her hand over one of the dresses.

"Then Kitty and I just got caught up digging through some of the old dresses." Jean held up a vintage gown in evergreen, "It's fun for most girls you know." K narrowed her eyes as she glanced around the dusty attic. It actually seemed ... plausible. Least for two of them ... K glanced over at Greer.

"You wanna try some on with us?" Kitty asked with a bright grin while Jean projected her a scolding. Heather had promised she had the wedding dress covered, but all were skeptical since she'd never laid eyes on her beyond a picture that Jubilee had supplied of both K and Logan.

"I'll ... pass. Thanks," K murmured as she took one last look around the room. "The cream one would look better on you, Tigger." K mentioned quietly as she eyed the cut of the fabric, though she'd never say her thought process out loud. Not for this.

"How can you tell? She hasn't even tried it on ... what about the charcoal -" Jean gestured to one of the other dresses she'd evidently pulled out.

"No. Cream. You'll see."

K turned to head back downstairs.

"Since when did you become knowledgeable on fashions outside of wranglers?" Kitty teased.

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought. Wear blue and purple for all I care," K called over her shoulder. "I've got better things to do than play dress up."

Greer let out a huff as she fell back on a bale of hay, K not pausing in her work around the stalls as some of the students busied themselves with getting themselves and their horses ready for class.

"Long day huh?"

Greer didn't need to see the look on K's face. The tone alone was good enough.

"You try being Jean's dressup doll for four hours and tell me."

K let out a laugh.

"You forget who you're talking to?"

Greer rolled her eyes and sat up on her hands.

"Fair point ... Least we finally found a place for everything."

"What ... Finally hit a limit on closet space?" K teased, knowing full well how often some residents of the mansion lamented their lack of proper fashion space. One of the many things that drove K to drink at meals. But Greer shook her head.

"That is a sensitive topic .and as for the clothes ... I kept practically all of it in the crates."

K put down the brush she'd been using and turned towards the tigress.

"Why would you do that? You must be the first woman I know to get what I'm told is a top designer to custom make an entire wardrobe of custom coture and NOT flaunt it just a little bit."

"I mean I like the clothes ... a lot actually ... but they - I dunno they're just not right. For me."

K's eyes narrowed a bit and she leaned against the wall. "How could they not be ..." Her eyes widened and she gave her a pitying look. "You tried them on with the inducer didn't you?"

Greer's ears shot straight up. Bingo.

"Bet they didn't fit Jean right either huh?"

"How do you -"

K shook her hair out a bit as she gazed at the ceiling. How could so many women claim to be 'fashionable' and yet not recognize the most basic elements of fashion?

"Those clothes weren't just made with you in mind ... they were made for _you_."

"I think I understand what custom means K."

"Clearly you don't."

The two ferals simply stared at each other for a moment before K finally relented.

"Where did you stick the clothes?"

Greer's tail gave a light thump as she tried guessing where this was going.

"One of the old classrooms in the west wing."

K checked her watch and let out a sigh.

"It's too late now ... meet me there after your tutoring hour tomorrow. Bring the inducer."

Greer's reaction was clear surprise as K headed towards her class.

"Why would I -"

"Don't be late!" K barked over her shoulder and with a bit of a growl Greer kicked off the bale and headed back towards the mansion. She'd been through this dance before ... and the last person she expected it from was K.

...

"Go ahead. Tell me I'm wrong."

K leaned against the old desk as she waited for a response. Greer just shot her a look before turning her attention back to the full length mirror she'd found waiting for her along with a few outfits from Jacque's clothes laid out, along with K. She'd tried arguing it was a waste of time but K had simply raised an eyebrow and with a resigned rumble Greer had grabbed the closest outfit and tried it on ... the cream one K had mentioned the day before. And just like yesterday, Greer frowned at what she saw. It just wasn't ... right.

And then K had told her to ditch the inducer. At which point K had found that smirk she always seemed to have whenever she knew she'd already won and was waiting for Greer to figure it out.

"OK ... Fine. You win."

For some reason and for the first time in her life, an outfit Greer tried on without her inducer actually looked and fit better with her stripes and fur. ?. It was the same reason none of it had fit or looked right on Jean. K hopped off the desk and came to stand behind the tigress as she turned to see how her stripes looked with the backless top.

"Great, you gonna need help bringing this up to your room or am I done here?"

Greer stopped her admiring and spun on the spot looking at K incredulously.

"What are you talking about? It's still staying here."

"Come again."

"I mean I might take like, some of the casual pieces but ... come on K barring some parties around here I don't exactly have a place to wear any of this."

"You go out with Jean and the rest of that pack all the time. Just wear it then."

"Well yea but - I mean ... well you know. I've never actually ..."

K let out a breath that seemed to deflate her. It was like one step forwards two steps back with this girl.

"Come on Tigger, when's the last time you actually went out without your inducer?"

Greer paused for a second as she looked up at the ceiling, silently counting in her head.

"Four years ago."

K let that sink in as she gave her head a little shake.

"Alright and when's the last time something bad happened when you went without your inducer?"

"Four years ago." Greer turned to face K, her tail flipping behind her.

"Yea, but a lot's changed in that time. Hell, you've changed just since I met you, if Jean's b*** has been any indication. You got me for back up, what else do you need?"

"Pretty sure it's not you that'd be the problem."

Greer's arms crossed as K tossed her's up.

"What's the big deal with just being yourself and showing a little fur?"

"Well of course you'd say that."

There was a sudden tension in the room as K let out a low growl.

"Again? Seriously? I don't know if you've noticed but ..."

"I have noticed K. Alright? You think I like being cooped up in here all the time? I just ... when I'm out there like this I'm - I'm all alone. Like standing in some glass case with all the world taking turns staring at me."

"I just told you I'd be right there."

"Well yea but it's not like you ... it's not like you could ever ..." Greer seemed to slow down and she slowly shot a glance at her inducer that happened to be resting next to K on the desk before settling back on the little feral.

"What? There are very few things that I can't do or won't try. Name it." K grumbled as Greer gave the two one more glance and a rare smirk slowly started to spread across the tigress's face.

"OK ... I'll go out."

"Without the inducer?"

"On two conditions."

"Waiting ..."

"First, you have to come with me. If you don't go ... I don't go."

K just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just said I'd do that. No reason to make that a condition."

"Second ... you have to wear whatever I say."

K just chuckled. "Not sure how that's a threat - in case you hadn't missed it, Jean and Betsy have been using me as their personal dress up doll for months."

"So that's a deal?" Greer practically purred as her tail gently swayed behind her. K looked incredulous.

"Uh ... yeah."

* * *

For some reason Greer said she needed two days and it wasn't any hair off K's back so she let her have it. The only thing that gave her pause was the amount of time the tigress was spending whispering around Kitty and Hank.

"So you got no idea what's got Tigger actin' so squirrely?" Logan sounded skeptical as he joined K on her way down to the ready rooms. 'Leave it to Greer to think heading out for the afternoon required a ready room.' K grumbled to herself.

"Nope. Just taking her out for a drink or three." K had gotten the text that morning and where to meet. She'd been curious when there had been no mention of an outfit but she wasn't about to complain.

"That don't seem so bad." Logan said slyly as he watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye. She gave him a sidelong glance but answered easily.

"Shouldn't be. You know she claims she hasn't been out without an inducer for four years? How can she do that?"

K had taken three steps before she realized she was walking alone and stopped to look back at her fiance.

"What?"

"You're taking her out without an inducer?" Logan asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Did I stutter? Yes. And it's about damn time she got out to have some fun." But Logan had a look on his face K couldn't quite place. "What's the problem? Don't think I can take care of her? Because I'm pretty sure if we run into Victor, he's not going to care too much about her."

Logan worked his jaw as he looked at K before slowly approaching her and slipping his arm around her waist.

"Just be careful. I know you're against it but nothin' good's ever come from her being without that inducer."

"You did the same thing with Kurt - he told me as much, and he sounded like it was the best time he'd ever had. Don't worry ... I'll take care of your kitten." He nodded but kept her close to him as they continued down the hall again. After a few doors, K leaned in a bit more and the two walked into one of the smaller ready rooms tucked together to find a rather pleased looking Greer along with a clearly excited Hank and for some reason Jean and Betsy.

"What are you two doing here?" K asked suspiciously of the two women.

"Oh we're just here for the show." Jean smiled and Betsy quickly covered her mouth in an effort to poorly hide her own excitement. K's hackles were definitely up now but no one but Logan was aware of it as K walked straight for Greer.

"Alright Tigger. You got me here. You got a crowd. You got a joke or are we leaving?"

Greer's smile widened as she popped off the wall she'd been leaning on. "Almost, but first ... we're gonna need this."

Greer watched as Hank reached into a small case and pulled out what looked to be yet another inducer and handed it to Greer.

"Thought our deal was you _not_ wearin' one of those," K said with a tiny growl.

"Oh this isn't for me," Greer replied with ill concealed delight. K could hear Jean pulling out her phone, "this is for you."

K just looked dead at Greer's smirking face as she waited for the punchline.

"I'm sorry ... am I missing something?"

The little feral didn't need to turn around to hear the two psychics barely keeping it together. K was a bit surprised when Hank was the one to answer.

"I've been working on a new generation of inducers for the last few months. Tactile inducers ... think of it as minituarized versions of what you battle in the Danger Room. Now Ms. Nelson was aware of my work, having been a pleasant test subject, so she came to me for some help after your ... conversation. I honestly think it's a brilliant idea. Think of it as a trial run for a possible exercise for the students."

K still wasn't getting it.

"A trial run ... for what?"

Now it seemed was Jean's turn. K didn't hide the glower this time.

"Well you seem to fail to grasp how hard it is can be for Greer to be out and about and ... furry. So that," Jean nodded towards Greer, "is like a ... reverse inducer. When you put it on," Greer pushed the inducer into K's hand and wrapped her fingers around it. "And turn it on, of course ... well, you'll see."

"That is if you _still_ wanna go out after you see yourself. So I'll go without my inducer - but you have to wear this one." Greer was practically purring she felt so confident. Fianlly K was gonna have to live her own words ... and let's see just how easy that was. K tore her eyes from Greer and looked over to Jean and Betsy who were grinning in anticipation. She turned to Logan, who just shrugged, his poker face firmly in place.

"Is that all? Okay. Sure." K looked at the little piece of machinery and slipped it over her head before she switched it on without pause. She turned to the full length mirror and froze as amber eyes stared back at her. Tawny fur with little spots ... her brows furrowed as her eyes wandered up to the long tufts on her ears ... she glanced down at her hands and narrowed her eyes at the flared out fur that looked like snowshoes. She twisted her body slightly to take in the short tail and pinched her mouth into a thin line as her jaw locked and she finally spoke between clenched teeth.

"Goddamnit. Don't you say a single goddamned word." K growled out low.

"What's wrong ... you look like a bobcat ..." Greer said delightedly as she bounced in place.

"Nope. Not a bobcat." Logan corrected, his arms crossed as he took a step toward her.

"Shut up or I will cut you." K half snarled.

"If that's not a bobcat than what would you call it?" Greer asked, totally convinced ... although, when it came to wild animals, how often was Logan wrong?

"Shut. Up." K said with a glare as he slipped his hands onto her waist and leaned over her shoulder a bit.

"Looks exactly like a Lynx," Logan said with a grin as K growled lower and tried to push away from him "Canadian Lynx."

"You sonofabitch, you set this up," K accused as he simply held her tighter with a laugh.

Yeah. I did," he chuckled as he buried his face in the fur on her neck. She almost melted into him ... but then -

"Did you really just suggest that? Lynx? No. I will kill myself and take you with me." K snarled and tried to push away but Logan hung firm.

"So does that mean our date is off?" Greer's tone seemed to snap K back to herself and she stared straight at Greer before she stilled in Logan's arms and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Not a chance. Just let me change into something more ... appropriate," K was already feeling oppressed with her sudden layer of fur underneath her clothes, "and I expect to see you down by the garage in twenty." she directed at Greer and without a backwards glance and Logan hot on her tail she stalked out.

Meanwhile the three women still in the room shared a look ... more questions now than answers. "What does she know about appropriate clothing?" Betsy asked what they were all wondering.

It turned out K did know something about clothing ... somehow even when it came to dressing herself with fur. Jean, Betsy and Rogue came around the corner clearly dressed and ready to head out and stopped dead to find K waiting for them, eyebrow raised as she leaned against the wall next to the garage. Though it wasn't just the look that got them all to stop as much as them taking a moment to soak K in.

Typically K was a well known fan of everything denim, flannel and ... well ... functional. Somehow, she looked great in it but 'the cowgirl look' as the other staff called it had quickly become K's kind of uniform. Course it wasn't like she was afraid to show some skin. That happened quite often actually. But what was rare was K showing off much skin if whatever other kind of outfit she did choose to wear ... and even though it was fur showing the affect was no less dramatic.

K wore a grey mini skirt that was low on her hips that went from fitted on top to flared by mid thigh. On top was a matching low cut spaghetti strap top that barely covered her rib cage. Her new spots on her stomach and chest were easily visible. She'd topped off the look with a pair of heels that seemed to be the exact same color as her new tawny fur that Jean was silently wondering when and where the hell the little feral had gotten them.

K's long, almost striped hair was down, but parted to one side, apparently to accent the spots on her neck and the slight flared out fur along her jawline. Everything about the look, hell even the spots, worked effortlessly to compliment the outfit. Or was it the other way around?

"And where do the three of you think you're going?" K asked as she kicked herself off the wall and blocked the hall. She eyed each one individually before settling on their ringleader, Jean. Naturally.

"Well we're going with you and Greer of course." Jean was still smiling ... feline K was too much fun to look at.

"You don't think we'd miss the chance to see this, do you?" Betsy added in.

"Chance to see what? Me all fluffy and allurin' or Greer going out without her inducer?" Something in K's tone got the smiles to drop.

"Lighten up K. You know we're just tryin' to see what you do to the first idiot tryin' to mess with ya." Rogue tried assuring her but even that comment had K's hackles up, though she was wearing a decidedly predatory ... smile.

"You know what's going to happen to the first idiot that tries messing with me. The same thing that always happens to them." She cocked her head to the side as she considered the women in front of her. "But, alright ... I'll tell ya what. You three are more than welcome to come along ... but you follow the same rules I am."

All three women gave K the same confused look.

"What rule?" K's smile widened as she zeroed in on just Jean.

"It's simple. Go get Henry to give each of you your very own kitty cat inducer."

"But - I mean we don't ..." Jean's hesitation was all K needed to hear.

"What'sa matter Red ... it'd still be you. Just furry. /Right/?" She was still smiling, but there was a fierceness in her eyes that had nothing to do with her current appearance. K continued to glare at her for a moment until Greer rounded the corner, digging for her keys in her purse, while grumbling about the outfit K had marched into her room and not so ceremoniously slammed onto her bed without so much as a look. It was the cream one she had suggested back in the attic, a sleeveless, backless sheath dress that ended just above the knee with cutouts at the sides that showcased her stripes. She hadn't been brave enough to take a look in the mirror.

"Hold on a sec, just gotta - oh," Greer looked up when she saw Rogue in her way, "are you ... are you coming with us?"

Greer's tail had gone completely still but lucky for the tigress's nerves K answered for them.

"They just came for one last look at feline grace Tigger. Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

* * *

"So ... how are you feeling?"

"The same as the first two dozen times you asked. I'm fine."

"You sure? Because if you're not comfortable we can still turn back."

"Oh, well in that case ... still fine."

"You sure?" and K almost groaned at Greer's desperate tone. She was pretty sure after the 30 min car ride, the tigress was really just trying to talk them out from what they were about to do rather than really inquiring about K's psychological well being. However knowing Greer, the berserker was certain there was at least some genuine concern tucked in there. If that scent of fear wasn't so dominant that is.

"Tigger I'm fine. You're fine. We'll both be fine. And if its any comfort at least you're a bad ass tigress and I'm stuck as a freakin' _Canadian_ lynx. if anyone is going to get ridiculed its going to be my maple leafed ass." K said dryly.

"Well maybe you wouldn't get ridiculed if you had dressed-" and Greer held her tongue when K raised a clawed finger to her mouth.

"DON'T START. I appreciate you all going the extra mile with all the tactile mumbo jumbo, but thanks to that, I can't hardly stand anything _touching_ me. Seriously Tig, how is it that you even wear clothes ..." K glanced over at her driver, "never mind that dress."

"How am I still - K can I just point out that this is the most revealing article of clothing I have ever worn, with and without my inducer? And more importantly ... you picked it out!" Greer finished with a bit of timber. K tapped a claw on her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yea ... But you conspired with that Canuck to make a lynx as my furry alter ego so you have no right to complain. It couldn't have been something less ... him? I wouldn't have minded being a cougar. Or a regular bobcat. But a damn Lynx? Come. On." K rumbled before crossing her arms as Greer parked the car. The two women lapsed into silence while Greer seemed to get lost within herself for a moment and K leaned over with interest as she watched the tigress lean over the steering wheel, resting her head on her hands. She could almost see what was flashing through the tigress's head. Fear ... Anxiety ... More fear…

"Hey…" Greer looked up, "Don't worry so much. Anyone says anything rude, anyone tries anything, I'll give 'em three deep holes. Plain and simple. Besides, you're not doing this alone." K reasoned and Greer nodded slowly, though she did take a longer time to exit the car then K did. Old habits die hard.

"Well let's get this show on the road! Time to ... go do ... well whatever the hell it is you all do when you go to places like this." The 'place' happened to be the trendy downtown area that Greer liked to meet Simmons, the two having just met there a few weeks ago. "Just as long as we're not shopping. You just got that whole crate full of crap so that's kind of unnecessary." K announced with as much sarcastic enthusiasm as she could but stopped when Greer suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I - Can I hold onto you?" the tigress asked meekly, her ears flat and K noticed how those eyes refused to look anywhere but the ground. They had parked at the outskirts of the district and even with the few other people walking towards downtown K could see this wasn't going to be easy. God this kid ...

"Isn't that why I'm here?" and without hesitation, K slung her arm through Greer's before dragging both of them towards the stores, bars, and shopping. Something she had never imagined herself ever doing ... but she had to admit it sure as hell beat the mall and at least they were outside.

Greer felt like her heart had stopped beating when they started getting to the more popular areas. She knew this wasn't the case, but it felt like K had barreled the both of them there head on as all she could hear was the explosive thumps of her escalating heartbeat and the sound of their shoes echoing on the pavement. She didn't need to look up from the floor to know that people were staring. She could just feel it ... like little pinpricks of heat coming from every direction.

' _Oh god what am I doing..._ ' and she curled her tail a little tighter around her legs as a passing group of teens gawked before stealing a glance at K. She almost stopped on the spot. The little lynx was walking calmly - actually no ... _strutting_. Quite gracefully actually as if she had been the one imbued with actual feline grace while Greer just blundered around awkwardly behind her due to her insistence of looking nowhere but the ground. Greer pinned her ears back when she realized literally everyone was staring. But she had a feeling they were staring for a whole another reason then the one she had previously assumed when it came to the lithe little lynx. Seeming to guess what she was thinking, K smirked up at her.

"C'mon Tig, if they're going to stare. At least give them something worth staring at …" K nearly hissed at the panicked tigress who nodded weakly, slowly coming out of her almost crouched position behind K. That was her attempt at hiding but using someone who was nearly two heads shorter than you ... well not the best plan. She focused instead on copying how K moved, how she purposefully swayed her hips and tail in conjunction. It seemed to work and she felt the tension dissipate gradually.

"Heh ... Gonna owe him an apology."

K glanced over at Greer's sarcastic laugh.

"Him who?"

"Colton ... wasn't too long ago I was dragging him out here with an inducer. Guess I should have given him more credit." Greer said morosely, her mind clearly elsewhere ... in fact that she didn't even realize that they had made it to her favorite store.

"So? Did you drop dead on the spot? Did I miss it or ... oh. Look. We got here and no one died. Amazing." K snarked.

"Very funny ..." Greer growled under her breath but she did seem to relax as the two felines stepped into the familiar store. Greer had been coming here for years ... although never with this many stares in her direction. She tried following K's lead and simply ignore them but the mother quickly gathering up her kids and heading for the exit at a slow, backwards walk as if afraid to turn her back on the tigress ... stung. Along with the few other women who followed soon after. K must have noticed, she had to, I mean with enhanced senses and all, but the disguised feral just seemed to ignore those people and carried on browsing through the store. Greer, sick of feeling like a helpless kid in K's presence, took a breath and did the same. Well at least she tried to until someone brazenly stepped into her view.

"Did you ... ah ... ladies find what you were looking for?" Greer looked up in surprise to find a pretty blond dressed in the stores colors that she recognized. Though the look of barely contained fear and loathing were definitely new. Greer's stomach immediately dropped.

"Not quite yet, but we'll let you know if we need any help." K said easily as her tail lolled behind her lazily. Stuff here wasn't terrible ... if not well made.

"No, I mean to say ..." the staffer took a nervous glance around the store before she leaned toward the two cats the slightest, as if… Afraid to touch them and when she spoke again, her voice had lost its usual welcoming tone, "We don't have anything you're looking for."

K's tail gave a flick. Greer was watching it carefully ... she'd never really been able to read K before. Wait ... did people do that to her ...

"You don't know what I'm here for lady." K retorted, her voice also taking on an edge as she kept her eyes on the merchandise. To her credit, the woman stood her ground despite her legs trembling behind that pencil skirt.

"I'm really going to have to insist that you two move on."

"Oh and why is that?" K sneered back causing another good deal of people to suddenly leave the store and Greer thought it best to intervene. She clearly didn't know how bad these kind of things could get.

"Come on, K, let's just go." the tigress said softly, but K was having none of it.

"Go? Are you serious Tig? Nobody is tellin us where we can go and where we can't. Not how this works. We're the customers. And we have the right to be here like anybody else."

"And I have the right to refuse service to anyone I deem unserviceable and you two most definitely qualify." Carol shot back and Greer grabbed K's shoulder before the little berserker did something truly horrifying to the unsuspecting saleswoman.

"C'mon K, Carol obviously doesn't want us here. Let's just go?"

"Not until I give her a piece of my- Woah, wait. Isn't this the girl?" K suddenly asked, her face reading realization as she took a careful look at Carol.

"No ... it's not. " Greer hissed, panicking that K's epiphany would make the whole situation at least 10 times more uncomfortable. "Come on. I'm sorry we're leav -"

"Yes it is." K asserted, refusing to budge much to Greer's chagrin. "She's that sales girl you won't shut up about. The one who recommends you and the red head all those clothes."

"I - I'm sorry do you think I know you?" Carol intervened, sounding almost offended at the very notion that she knew these two troublesome mutants who were making her lose customers at such an alarming rate. Security guards. That was the first thing she was going to bring up to her manager the next time she saw her. Security guards would do the trick of keeping these awful mutants out.

Her look and that tone of voice got Greer and K share a look, Greer practically begging K at this point but the older feral simply crossed her arms and planted her feet a little more firmly to the ground.

"Yeah Tigger, I'm pretty sure you know her. Why don't you reintroduce yourself. Jog her memory." and K's tone of voice made it clear to Greer the two of them weren't going anywhere till the tigress had sorted out this ... mess.

"I ..." and Greer paused before letting out a long, drawn out breath, her voice shaking as she turned to face the smaller woman, "Carol it's me. Greer."

"Who?"

"Greer. Greer Nelson."

Carol takes a second, looks bit harder at Greer who's tail wants to freak out but K notices just how hard she's wrapping it around an ankle.

"No way ..." Carol

"Yea ..." Greer

"Greer!? What the hell happened to you? How did you … How did you become … Like this?!" and K watched as Greer visibly shrunk in front of her. The tigress curling into herself as if trying to make herself appear smaller. K narrowed her eyes at that. Although from how Carol was staring, she hate to admit it but it also kind of made her want to recoil away from that disgusted expression.

"Nothing happened to me… I… I have always been like this…. Ever since I first came here…" Greer answered meekly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Wait… What?" and Carol seemed to have trouble processing that her favourite customer was also the strange tiger woman standing in front of her… The blonde rested a hand against her temple clearly in deep thought while K dug a firm but gentle hand into Greer's side, holding her in place as if to tell the clearly panicking tigress to just stay and watch what will happen. They all held their breaths.

Finally, Carol simply sighed, shaking her head before looking back at Greer who had already clearly braced herself for the worse.

"Fine. Stay but… next time… Don't pull this stunt again or there won't be a next time." she said coldly, her voice still not losing that hard edge as she walked off as if too escape the tension filled room but Greer was too… Surprised to be bothered by it…. She blinked… This was the first time things hadn't gone horribly wrong… In fact, she was rather surprised by the turn of events… Carol didn't kick her out…. That was way more than she could ask for…In fact, she was so deep in thought that she barely noticed K subtly elbowing her.

"C'mon lets go."

"Go? But we just got permission to stay…"

"I don't need permission from anyone. Particularly an uptight fugly bitch. More importantly, that twat couldn't pay me to stay in her idiotic store," K said at a low growl before gracefully making her way out of the store. Greer stole one more look at Carol who seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact with the tigress and Greer sighed.

"Just be happy she didn't call the MRD on us…" Greer muttered before following K out.

"Ha. Let her call 'em. I'm in the mood to cut someone," K snarled causing Greer to wince as the two of them walked down the busy main street, causing people to dart out of their way, not that the little berserker seemed to care, she was still too focused on ranting about what had happened in the store while Greer just followed nervously, ears pinned down the whole time.

"What kind of shop owner turns away business? Good paying business? She'd be lucky to have you buying her overpriced crap. What the hell is wrong with her? She calls you a friend ... what? Until you don't look like her? What a tea bagging sack of crap."

"K…"

"You know, it's just hypocritical. Unless you look like everyone, they don't want you to be here ? Well she can bet her over botoxed ass there won't be a next time ... cheap, stuckup little ..."

"K." Greer said a little louder noting how groups of people weren't even being subtle about getting out of their way anymore.

"The way she looked at you? Oh, honey, I wanted to carve her f'n _eyes_ out. I swear to God, just let me -"

"K!" and the lynx finally stopped and stared at her partner who made a little gesture with her head, indicating to the brunette the sheer amount of people staring at them. K just looked around blankly as if it was normal to have a crowd stop and stare, but it was clearly rubbing on the tigress, who had returned back into her crouched position, arms wrapped around her middle, tail looped around her legs. K stiffened, before simmering down and continued to walk with Greer in silence. This wasn't how she expected today to go. But after what happened back in the store ... K had to reconsider things. She had one brush with someone treating her different cause of this fur and she'd nearly removed the woman's head from her shoulders. Literally.

"Damn it." K cursed quietly, suddenly realizing that the only difference between her and Greer was that the tigress didn't get pissed ... she just panics and complies. Fat load of difference it made now. If K really wanted to set an example for Greer, she should have just stayed in the store and continued browsing like nothing had happened but instead, she ended up doing what Greer had intended to do on instinct ... Get the hell out of there. And K thought she had been doing such a good job but now the berserker felt like she had moved them backwards rather than forwards in terms of proving her point to the tigress. Damn it all to hell...

"God damnit, I need a drink," K mumbled.

"Um hey…" Greer's surprised yelp got K to instantly turn and snarl at what she thought was the next idiot of the day, the effect which admittedly had taken on a new level now that the berserker had longer fangs and bristled fur to boot. The man in question quickly backed away, as what looked like a group of friends rushed forwards.

"What the hell was that for?" A shorter red head shot at K who turned to glare her way.

"Invadin' my personal space," the little feral snarled out. Greer could hear Colton's training in her head as she quickly started mapping the quickest way back to the car and K looked ready to tear into all of them.

"You didn't need to hiss at him!" A taller black man, somewhere in his early 20's came to his friend's defense. K of course wasn't in the mood to be backing down.

"Yeah? Wanna see what else I don't need to do?" Greer recognized the ready stance K had as one that meant someone was going to bleed and tensed herself for a fight.

"Hey! Woah ... everybody relax." The guy K had originally snarled at quickly stepped between the two parties, Greer noticed he was around her height but with his hood up it made it hard to see much else. His friends seemed to take a collective breath and he turned back to the two felines.

"Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Take a lot more than that to startle me, pal," K's tail was flicking as Greer stood slightly behind her shoulder.

"No I was just ... I get it. It can be a bit tough out here. For people like us." His tone dropped and with a look around he pulled his hood back  
to show the scales at the side of his face.

"Oh ... I - I'm sorry," Greer quickly intervened before K could say anything, "My friend's just a little ..." Greer glanced down at the lynx, who still hadn't dropped her guard. "Overprotective. That's all." K noted that despite this guy being a fellow mutant, Greer's hands were still shaking.

"Yeah. Like I said, I get it. We mutants have to stick together after all…" the man answered sheepishly as he gave a nod towards K who kept a solid lock on the guy and huffed a bit.

"My names Raffi. This is Janet, Brian, and Melissa." Raffi turned to the friends standing behind him. Greer was wondering but K of course just asked.

"They all mutants too?"

"Just me." The red head ... Melissa, waved quickly back, her fingertips flaming a little. Rafi leaned over to both cats conspicuously.

"If you two girls want to have fun without all the norms giving you a hard time, you might want to check this place out." and he moved to hand a card to Greer which K deftly intercepted.

"Thanks. That's ... really nice of you." Greer offered and the man blushed.

"Its nothing. Really ... We were all just headin there ourselves. And by the way ... I think its uh ... really brave of the both of you to be doing what you are doing."

"Being ourselves?" K cut in dryly though her trademark smirk was back in place as she elbowed Greer, seemingly being the only one to note that the man seemed to only look in the shy tigress's direction.

"Um yeah but like out in the open. Takes a lot of guts. Not everyone can be an X-Man you know?" the man said sheepishly and K's smirk widened in a mirror to Greer's eyes.

"Maybe you should give it a try. It's Tigger's first time too." Now it was Greer's turn to elbow K.

"Yeah maybe I should then," the man muttered with a small grin before looking at his watch. "We gotta go but it's been nice meeting you… and you." he corrected himself, suddenly remembering K was still standing there.

"Likewise, and thanks for the card!" Greer called and K couldn't only hide her smirk as the man proceeded to trip a little before waving awkwardly as he walked off, his friends laughing at his expense.

"I think he liked you." K whispered with a grin on her face which only proceeded to get wider as Greer's expression morphed from normal to scandalized.

"Wha … NO! Of course he doesn't like me. No one has liked me since I was sixteen."

"Except for Colton."

"Well yeah…"

"And maybe Kurt…" K said breezily.

"You're joking right?" Greer snapped though those arms did finally leave her middle.

"Being dead serious." K said solemnly before wrapping an arm round Greer. "You know what your problem is? You don't show enough people your real self.. You spend all your time hiding with that inducer and worrying about what other people think that you don't catch on to what other people really think… Like scales back there.""Well… yeah maybe… but… I'm pretty sure Raffi was just being nice. I mean no one's going to like - ow!" and Greer stopped while K's hand stayed by her ear.

"Don't even start, girl…" she warned with a slight growl, "Now ... like I said before, I could use a drink." and K glared a little at the card.

"Utopia. So much for subtle," she noted dryly while Greer just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go..." Greer urged, partly to get them out of public but ... she allowed herself a secret smile. People had crushes on her?

"Tigger you narcissist. Quit basking in your own glow for a second and focus." The tigress quickly snapped herself back to the present walking a little faster to keep up with the smaller woman who noted with a certain degree of satisfaction that Greer had now also gotten out of that awful crouching position. Maybe they were moving forward after all.

"Hey it's Tigra!"

"Tigra where?"

"Look its Tigra ..."

"K … Can we get out of here?" Greer whispered uncomfortably as unanimous silence settled over the bar when the two had entered. This wasn't playing out like Greer had expected. She thought that being in a mutant bar meant for once nobody was going to stare. Except everybody was kinda staring and worse they weren't being subtle about it. Guess she should have known better after living in the Mansion all these years ... she was a freak everywhere.

"Not on your stripes, Cheerleader," K announced before making a beeline to the bar while Greer just carefully followed. As she took a seat, she couldn't help but keep glancing back and forth as when people passed her, they moved oddly, as if afraid to touch her.

"Are you sure we can't -"

"I have beer. I'm not moving until I'm done and ... this might take a little while" K said gruffly, making a comfortable show of settling into her barstool so Greer could only copy and do the same. Satisfied, the patrons of the bar seemed to finally get over ... well whatever that was bothering them and resume whatever they were doing, the volume returning to a loud hum. That got Greer to untense slightly, hunching her shoulders up and sipping her drink while K just shook her head in exasperation. The kid was still not getting it.

"Honestly Greer, you need to relax. No one is out to get you."

"Oh yeah? Why the hell were they all staring then?" Greer hissed back lowering her head a bit further as a couple walked past the two of them, their eyes drifting to the tigress.

"Because they know who you are, and they love you..."K said simply. Honestly... she felt like she needed to spell everything out to this kid. "They're admirers. Fans. Don't you get it? They know you're one of the X-Men ... hell maybe even an Avenger."

"But I wasn't a -"

"They're staring because you're a celebrity to them." and that got Greer to choke on her drink. "A mutant hero. Enjoy it."

"You're shittin' me ... right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why are they only staring at you then? If it was about fur, it'd be both of us, but it's not."

"So you're saying they'd be looking at you if you weren't wearing that inducer? You've been out enough with the X-Men."

"If any of them were staring at me without the fur for THAT reason, then it means I haven't been doing the whole keeping a low profile thing right," K smirked but then grew serious. "Really, Tig, take a good long look around you and tell me I'm wrong."

Reluctantly, Greer removed her hand and raised her head, allowing herself a good look around the bar. Her ears swiveled and she noticed that ... yes. People were staring but ... on a closer inspection, they weren't staring at her out of ... disgust or even fear... it was more out of... awe. The tigress froze. Maybe if she hadn't been so insistent of ducking and escaping, she might have noticed that a couple of groups of people had been trying to throw smiles in her direction.

"Toldja."

"OK ... this is kinda weird but I think you might have had a point." Greer said softly to K who only gave a shrug and gestured towards the winged bartender for another beer.

"Um excuse me?" and the two woman turned to find a group of guys staring at them sheepishly before the bravest one, the one in the front spoke again, after getting a little nudging from his friends.

"Um we were wondering if you two um... wanted to dance with us?" Greer blinked. Whaaaaat was happening? K of course was ready with an answer.

"I don't dance kids ... but Tigger here is." and Greer suddenly felt herself pushed rather far forward for someone who looked so small.

"What I... No I'm not. I'm alright..." the tigress admitted shyly, she had bumped into the one of the guys and she didn't like how his smile was making her blush. It reminded her too much of Billy's ... Oh God... Colton was not going to be happy if he was here

"Ok maybe one dance..." she finally relented.

"Knock em' dead Tig." K called raising her glass to which Greer replied with a warning look but just for fun, she allowed her tail to gently run against the guy's leg as she passed him ... She never tried that before but it seemed to work. This was kinda fun ...

K watched as Greer went off with those group of guys... Despite playing the part of the indifferent friend, she was watching very closely and from the way the girl was dancing and the way she held herself out there and more importantly, the way the guys were reacting to her. It was just as K thought... Greer obviously knew how to be confident, she knew how to work people to her favor it was just such a damn pity that she didn't believe that she could. Greer was wrong... It wasn't that she had lost her "old self" or whatever crap she had been telling herself. The only thing she lost was faith in herself...

* * *

Apex growled to himself as he felt his wound open as he slipping on a tank and headed downstairs. reer would not be happy about that.

Speaking of Greer… He had been wondering where the tigress was all day and was told rather halfheartedly by Jean earlier that she had gone out shopping with K.

Greer going out shopping he could understand. With K however ... the panther shook his head. That alone sounded suspicious enough but he had gotten a text soon after from Greer stating what she had planned and the tracker he had on her was working so he let it rest. He was heading down now because Greer had just texted him to tell him that she had something to show him so … he thought it best to be present when they got back. With K involved ... he wasn't sure what state Greer might be in, nevermind a surprise.

Making his way down the stairs he paused abruptly when he entered the living room and for the first time, the giant panther was caught entirely off guard. There, on the couch ... Apex cocked his head, his ears lowering in confusion at the seemingly new feline resident of the mansion. I mean he knew there were at least three other feline mutants but ... none that looked like this. He looked up and down the hall hoping to spot Greer or Logan or ... well anyone. Was this what Greer was referring to when she had said that she had a surprise waiting for him? He shifted his weight suddenly uncomfortable as he looked back at the ... Lynx? He supposed the tactical move now was to introduce himself ... or something. He should do something ... right? He was trying to recall how he had seen Greer do it ...

As Apex took a hestitant step into the room towards what he thought was a new house mate, he became more confused when only K's scent of lake water, worn leather, and pine was present. He took a closer look at the feline and took a careful step back but it caught the attention of the lynx curled up with her feet under her on the sofa who immediately looked over her shoulder, and gave him a measured once over before she turned to face him fully, her arms crossed loosely on the back of the couch.

"Hi there…" the surprise must have been very evident on his face as the lynx broke into a malicious grin that only K, fur or no fur, could posses. She gracefully leaped over the sofa and it was only then Colton realized she was wearing what amounted to a cropped top and some very short cut off jeans giving him a clear view of the tawny fur. His first thought had been how this was a complete 180 from how Greer dressed before he realized how close K had gotten to him and immediately he focused on back peddling, suddenly very uncomfortable but unable to bring himself to do anything more than that.

"What's wrong, fuzz? Don't you recognize me like this? You haven't growled at me today. You might get a girl thinking that maybe you prefer this look …" K purred with a little pout as she stalked closer, successfully backing the much larger cat into a wall. Just for fun, and since he seemed too confused to do anything else, she leaned in effectively almost going nose to nose with him, pinning him there without even laying a finger on him… K's pout morphed into a smirk and she arched one eyebrow as she cocked her head, wondering what exactly she could get away with before someone cracked. This was just too much fun…

"OK! ENOUGH" The two cats in question turned to find both a seething Greer and an very unhappy looking Logan. Apex lowered his ears. The look on Greer's face tipped him off that he might have to be very careful with how he was going to act ... If possible leave the room as quickly as he could but K seemed to do the complete opposite, her smirk widening before she simply purred low in her throat, rolling her bare shoulder … just for effect it seemed.

"I dunno Tigger ... I kinda like this. Maybe just another couple -"

"Inducer now." the tigress snarled. K grinned. Greer couldn't believe it, this day totally didn't go as planned. She'd thought she'd finally get the joy of seeing the usually confident berserker maybe mellow down a bit from what she thought would be a somewhat humbling experience. But that had backfired spectacularly. How the hell was she supposed to know K had such a smooth strut? Woman could have damn near be a professional flirt. Come to think of it, Greer wouldn't be surprised if she was.

To add insult to injury, she thought the pièce de résistance would have been to introduce the new K to Colton. But that had played way differently in her head. Nothing like this.

In fact, why the hell was Colton still just staring blankly at K. Greer narrowed her eyes with a growl. She never considered herself the jealous type but she wasn't use to seeing Colton staring at other women. She could now say for a fact she didn't like it one damned bit.

"Awww come on Tigger, I was just getting warmed up," K purred as her she turned her focus on Logan and her long tufted ears swiveled toward him. Logan hard stance began soften just the slightest but the tigress remained firm.

"Just take it off and go gloat you flirty weasel," Greer growled before sticking her hand out expectantly.

"What do you want me to take off, Tigger?" K returned as she started to unbutton her jeans. "And once I do ... are you gonna wrestle me? I'm sure Colton would appreciate that."

"INDUCER. NOW!" the tigress practically roared but Logan had already intervened. He ran over and picked up his fiance before getting the hell out of there before Greer could go after them. Speaking of going after someone -

"You hold it right there mister," Greer snarled low and Colton immediately halted his attempts at escaping as the tigress stormed up to him.

"So do you mind explaining what the hell was happening there?"

Greer watched as the usually calculated panther seemed to flounder for a moment before his eyes slowly narrowed.

"Where have you been?"

The tone of Colton's voice now had Greer faltering a little.

"Around ... with K."

She took a measured step back as Colton took one forwards.

"And who else?"

Greer gave Colton one wide eyed expression before shooting for the nearest exit, only stopping with a surprised roar when Apex finally caught her before the tree line.


	26. Old Routines

**_Cheshire ... Canuckle ... Spanky ... Retro ... thanks for the reviews (and the patience!)_**

 ** _So Ill admit ... been dragging my feet a little with this. But not to worry, next chapter things start moving and pretty sure it's gonna be moving pretty fast. Got some BIG things planned for all of our favorite ferals._**

* * *

Apex was in the library reading. Dinner was over ... Greer was spending some time with her friends ... He liked the library. It was quiet. Large enough that even he could sit out of sight while keeping an eye on the few students cramming for tests. No one usually bothered him here ... though that was not the case tonight.

"Can I help you Professor?"

Apex looked up to find Xavier had parked himself at the end of the row of bookshelf closest to him. He had a different look than usual ... his scent ... uneasy.

"Do you think we could talk for a moment? There was a ... matter I was hoping to get your input on."

Apex stared straight into Xavier. Fury ... Scott ... Logan ... Since his mission in Latvaria it seemed his work wasn't so secret anymore. The other mutants had talked about it quietly ... disapproved. Scorned. And yet ... that hadn't stopped any number of them from looking at him differently now. They're unasked questions plain on their faces. Thus far only Scott had been bold enough to simply come right out and ask him. Now it seemed Xavier had joined with his star pupil.

Not that he blamed them. Apex closed his book and placed it carefully on the table, Xavier wheeling up next to him. Sometimes he wondered how much it unnerved the omega-level psychic that he couldn't read his thoughts ...

"What type of matter?"

* * *

"And they just ... showed up?"

K sounded skeptical as she took in the half-dozen or so kids getting checked out in the infirmary. Most of them seemed alright ... a few scratches and bruises. Mostly they seemed confused ... and nervous. But not scared. No ... whatever hell the pick-up team had just pulled these kids from, they knew this place was far better. Besides, they were being taken care of by the X-Men. As more than one kept reminding his friends.

"Not what I was told." Kitty was sitting in a chair near the door, K just behind her as she leaned in the doorway. "Rogue said they actually called us in. From some truckstop on I-95."

"So they all escaped?" K raised an eyebrow as she started checking the kids out a bit more carefully. Escaping from an AIM convoy was no small thing ...

"Don't think so. Heard a couple of them telling Scott that some 'shadow' came through, hurt all the 'bad guys' and the next thing they knew the back door was unlocked and the phone was ringing. Scott was on the other end calling the number back."

K had come out of Logan's office at all the commotion and looking around she saw most of the X-Men were playing welcoming committee. Almost everyone ...

"A shadow huh?"

"Yea ... Scott thinks it might have been one of the mutant vigilantee groups. Least that's what it looks like happened ... you know - judging from the lack of bodies anywhere. Though they usually like to make a show of things. Why ... you think - K?"

But when Kitty glanced over her shoulder, the little berserker was gone.

* * *

Apex uttered a low growl before picking up his pace as he worked through the simulation. Slowly building up the intensity while he kept his focus on what Psylocke had instructed him. It wasn't working.

The panther released a roar and attacked at full force, the Avengers scrambling to adjust with Iron Man and Hawkeye dead. Thor was next and if he could -

"COLTON!" and he rumbled in frustration as his simulation was suddenly turned off leaving him facing an annoyed looking tigress and an almost equally annoyed Psylocke, though her gaze was fixed on Greer.

The tigress sighed as she watched her boyfriend give her an accusing stare, his shoulders heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. She gave him a careful once over, noticing again, the bits of missing fur and the way too many open wounds for her liking. She waited until he seemed to calm down and less ready to pounce on the next living thing before approaching him.

"I've been yelling from the control booth for the last five minutes…" she said softly and her boyfriend just shook his head.

"I told you _not_ to interrupt." Betsy shot at Greer but she ignored the psychic, her focus on the panther as she walked toward him.

"I'm fine. I'll heal." and Greer grabbed onto him as he made a nodded to Betsy and seemed ready to restart.

"No you're not." she growled.

"He's a big boy Greer. We know his limits."

Greer's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked over her shoulder.

"We're going to talk. Alone."

Betsy seemed ready to argue but she caught the look from Colton and with a huff stalked out of the Danger Room, leaving the two felines alone. It took a few more second before Greer got Colton to look her in the eye.

"You have been at this since we got back and frankly I think you're wearing yourself down. I mean, look at you…" and Apex ignored the itching feeling that was his open wounds sealing themselves shut soothed slightly by Greer running a gently hand around them…. This wasn't a big deal. He could heal. Psylocke would be back tomorrow and he wanted to work on what they'd discussed.

"You know Hank told you to take it easy. And along with those runs you did ... it's time to take a break. Now c'mon," Greer grabbed his wrist and headed towards the doors but he resisted.

"No." Greer turned around as her tail gave an annoyed flick.

"Would you relax? I just want you to grab some dinner with me. Get some of that energy back and heal before you start this whole-" and Greer paused as she looked around the smoldering room, "Routine all over again." Apex curled his lip but after a look from Greer, relented. She was right. He needed to recuperate his energy before he could go on. Besides, he had been at this for the past three hours on an empty stomach. It was well past dinner but that wasn't going to stop Greer from putting something cooked in front of him.

As they headed upstairs they passed Kitty's computer lab and as usual the door was sealed. Not that either feline needed to guess what was going on in there. Spending the last couple weeks paling around and helping Greer had been ... fun. But even if K wouldn't say it out loud or even admit it to herself, deep down she knew that Logan wouldn't keep waiting and that her ... wedding ... was just about due. K also knew that she could never go through with it until she had Creed dead. And so she'd locked herself back up and aside from classes and Logan's office ... that's where she was.

The panther looked up in surprise as Greer served him a personally cooked steak before taking a seat opposite him. He had thought when she had led them back to their room that she wanted him to take a shower, but instead, she had sat him down handed him a beer, which he had quickly dumped out the window, before returning with their dinner, being careful to shut the door on the way. He looked at the piece of meat and then back to Greer.

"What is this about?" he rumbled carefully and Greer raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't a girlfriend do something nice for her boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically but he wasn't buying it.

"Greer." and the tigress sighed.

"OK ... fine. You got me …" she muttered before leaning forward, "I want you to _consider_ bringing Logan in on your training."

Apex huffed and took a bite of steak.

"Logan's input is unnecessary. You told me to seek assistance and I did."

Now it was Greer's turn to huff.

"Yea ... with ninja warrior princess. And I'm not such a fan of her brand of 'helping.' and Greer was blaming herself for not intervening sooner. I mean yea she was back to training with the X-Men and she had her classes but still ... She should have seen all this coming when she'd first found out that Betsy had been the one Colton had gone to. The psychic might seem the posh, sophisticated brit to most, but it wasn't that long ago she was ... well a highly wanted assassin in Japan, Singapore, Hong Kong and hell … nost of China and scarily working with Colton just seemed to let that brutality out.

"I think it's time you got Logan involved." Greer repeated more sternly this time.

Apex closed his eyes and took a breath. These conversation only ever seemed to end one way.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Cause it's Logan. Helping ferals controlling their ... well feral side is kind of what he does."

Greer was a bit surprised she had to walk Colton through this. After all, it was him who had suggested the same thing to her a year ago. And as if on cue ...

"You mean like with you?" Apex rumbled quietly.

"Of course like with me. You know damn well that he - oh." Greer stopped herself as she saw the little smirk on the muzzle across from her. "You did that on purpose."

"Not sure what you're talking about."

Greer wrinkled her brow a little as she crossed her arms. He'd gotten her to say it out loud.

"Oh you think you're sooo clever."

Apex shrugged and pushed back his plate. He'd seen the changes in Greer recently and he'd been wondering about them ... and how deep they might go. Greer had gone through phases like this before. Seemed this one was sticking.

"You already know I talked to him ... didn't you?" Greer accused.

"I'd suspected. You can be predictable." Apex tossed the plate into the trash and Greer slid to meet him in the middle of the bed.

"So does that mean you'll get Logan involved?"

Apex turned to better face the tigress.

"I'll think about it. But there are some things I need to do first."

Greer's eyes narrowed.

"What type of things?"

* * *

Greer was resolutely not looking toward the giant and as usual, grim looking panther as K and Logan calmly sipped their coffee in silence, the two of them comfortably tucked into each other. It seemed the only time K really took in public with Logan was their meals together ... when they actually sat down to eat.

Logan had already raised an eyebrow at the tigress once when she missed his rumbled out greeting as she sat down with them rather than her stoic boyfriend. He'd let out a sigh and looked to K who had shrugged minutely before accepting their silent table partner's presence. True, they'd both rather be alone but ... silence was silence.

Greer's tail was twitching every now and again distracting the little brunette. It was plain to see to anyone even halfway paying attention that the tigress was angry. Which K had to admit was ... at least somewhat interesting.

Finally, Logan glanced at the clock and gave his little fiance a rather extended kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"Don't forget your promise," Logan rumbled. K let out a little bit of a whine but muttered out an 'okay' as he took her jaw in his hand and kissed her again before he gathered himself up to go teach his class. K just rearranged herself and prepared to refill her coffee. She was dragging her feet. She wanted to go to his office ... but after a late night bet gone his direction, she was instead going to spend the morning in the barn. 'Relaxing', as he'd suggested.

As she glanced at the overly focused panther, she knew that it would be time to get to relaxing when she refilled ... convinced that as soon as she vacated her seat, Colton would come to the table . As of now the two ferals could be considered neutral at best ... Colton tolerant at worst. K's attention was directed back towards Greer as she felt more than heard her growl and after glancing at Colton she saw why: Scott was talking to him. Greer suddenly shot up and shot a look at K.

"Are you going out to the barn?"

"Yeah ... I have to. Why?"

"Great. I'll join you."

"Well ... alright. But ... I'd rather not repeat the last time we were in the barn. Wasn't any fun trying to talk you out of that tree. And of course, the time before that left me with hours of scrubbing blood out of the concrete where it cracked."

"Ha ... Ha," glances quickly over at Colton and her ears dropped little, "cmon let's go."

"Gotta go anyhow, might as well do it while Grumpo's pokin' the hornets nest," K mumbled to herself as she secured the top on her travel mug. K tipped her head and gestured grandly for Greer to lead the way, careful to keep out of range of the thrashing tail.

About an hour later in the barn, the chores were done, the animals fed, watered and ready to go out. K was down to three horses left to put out. She'd purposely left these three for last.

"Any chance you wanna give this another try? If you want to ride, I'll keep Jean's horse for you to use. He's quiet," K suggested as she watched Greer carefully.

Greer had spent a fair amount of time pacing and quietly growling to herself until eventually settling quietly on a rafter and now looked down, her hand dropping from where she was rubbing her forehead. "Hmmm - what?" Greer

"I said do you wanna ride?"

"Ride - no. No no ... That's alright," Greer looked warily at Jean's half asleep horse, "I'll just watch. If that's OK ..." None of the answer was that surprising to K. Greer seemed to enjoy watching her work around the barn and getting that girl on a horse after the mare had spooked ... well, that was more of a project than she was willing to take on at the moment. She had much bigger fish to fry. Big ugly fish with big, sharp teeth.

"Absolutely. Just tell me when you get too bored."

K worked the last of the horses but kept catching Greer out of the corner of her eye as she focused on nothing. It was pretty clear she was bouncing between being anxious and upset ... the only question was why. Though from what she'd seen it wasn't too hard to guess.

Eventually the two ferals ended back inside the barn as K brushed out the horses. Greer was back to rubbing her temples and quietly cussing.

"Hand me that brush, please," K asked, pointing to the brush just behind Greer near the wall. The tigress pointed to it, and K nodded, watching out of the corner of her eye for trouble while she retrieved it. When she handed K the brush, K slid her hand up and held onto Greer's wrist.

"Just relax your hand. I want to show you something," K said calmly. Without waiting for a response, K's other hand slid up and pressed a spot on Greer's palm gently. In less than twenty seconds, her headache had started to ebb. "Use that pressure point. Gentle pressure. As often as you need it."

Greer just stood there for a few seconds as K went back to finishing her work. Finally, Greer broke down and said what she'd clearly come down to talk about hours ago.

"Colton's going back out."

"Yeah? And?" K asked distractedly as she swept the aisle. It took Greer a second to realize K had considered that a response.

"And ... I don't want him to."

K paused from her sweeping and turned to look at Greer who had her arms crossed as she seemed deep in thought.

"Why not? That's the guy you fell for, right? Wasn't he doing that stuff before you two got together?" K asked easily.

"Course he was ... Worse probably ..." Greer muttered as her ears drooped.

"This is the part where I agree with Charles and ask if you've talked about it."

Greer refocused her attention on K, her brow dropping just a little.

"It's not something worth focusing on. Besides ... part of of the point of us getting the hell out of that place was so he wouldn't have to do things like that anymore."

"Yeah, it is, actually. If you're upset by it - it's worth bringing up. I gotta tell you though, if you knew what you were getting into from the get go, its' really not fair to change the rules on him mid game."

Greer actually let out a bit of a tired laugh and leaned against the wall.

"I see that but… On the other hand,I'm pretty sure I never really knew _what_ I was getting into. Not really... I mean I basically stopped making long term goals for myself after I got rejected from college."

K tried to keep herself calm and remember that Greer was still young ... clearly.

"And why would you say that?" And Greer shrugged.

"There just didn't seem to be a point. I was gonna stay here and be an X-Man and ... that was about it. And then Colton showed up and a lot of stuff I didn't plan on happened. In fact I wasn't even planning to get together with him. It sort of just happened. And back then, he tried to keep all this X Force stuff a secret from me ... He used to sneak out and if I hadn't tailed him one night, I wouldn't have known anything about … well you know."

"What and that bothers you?" K interjected, her brow raised with interest. She'd wondered how the cheerleader handled being with the commando. She assumed most people just saw the two felines and assumed they'd be together. But having gotten to know Greer she had to admit ... she struggled to see how that really worked.

"Well of course it _bothers_ me. But ... not like it used to. This is for other reasons."

"And those reasons would be ..." and Greer allowed her arms to go slack. Why stop now?

"When I found out that he was still going out and ... killing people, I was horrified. I know you all see my 'inability to kill' as some weakness but … Killing to me is - I just feel there's this consequence ... It's a life and onnce it's gone … it's gone. There's no going back and the finality of it all just seems… evil. And the fact that Colton was going out every night killing people ... well you could see how that might bother me." and then Greer paused expecting K to say something snarky but the brunette just seemed to listen more intently.

"But when I joined X Force -"

"Wait ... you were on X-Force?" K didn't hide her surprise. Greer just made a face at her.

"Yes, I was. And when I saw the things that people did ... well ... lets just say that I suddenly realize that there are things more evil in comparison to just taking a life. So I'm not mad at what he does. Not anymore."

K stopped her brushing and leaned on the broom.

"Then what's the problem? I really didn't expect you to be so ... indirect about feelings."

But Greer just tilted her head towards her chin in a shrug.

"I know he's just trying to protect me ... us ... everyone. But after all this time I - I dunno. I thought he'd be ready for something more ... And then after Colorado I ..." Greer hugged herself a little as she drifted.

"What happened in Colorado?"

Greer raised her eyes back to K's.

"Nothing."

The berserker waited a beat and decided to file it away for another time.

"Alright ... so if you're not pissed at fuzz cause he's going out and doing what he does ... what are you mad about?"

"I'm mad ..." and Greer took a long drawn out breath. I'm mad because the war is supposed to be _over_. We took care of the last idiot that tried coming after us ... Weapon X hasn't been heard from for months ... Colton should be able to move on. But instead he - he just ... it's like he can't move on. Even without X-Force he's just training himself to death. And now with the first whisper of a mission ... he's ready to head right back out without a second of thinking of himself."

"Of course." Greer's tail twitched at K's question.

"Then if you don't talk about it - and maybe change it? You might as well get comfortable with that holding pattern, cheerleader. Because nothing is going to change unless you make it."

Greer let out chuckle. As if getting Colton to change was that easy.

"Got any suggestions on that?" K shrugged as she got back to finishing up her chores.

"I don't really get off on making people shift to my will. But ... for as upset as you are, it wouldn't kill you to show him you're serious about him. Might get him to weight your opinion of what he does a bit more."

Greer whipped her head so hard she almost hurt herself.

"What do you mean 'serious about him'? Course I'm serious about him!" Greer took a few steps in K's direction but she stayed as relaxed as ever.

"I didn't get that. I mean, yeah, it's obvious you really like him, and he cares for you ... but ... you know ... it just doesn't seem ... serious."

Greer's anger at K's comment was quickly replaced with curiosity as she tilted her head a head. K tried not to smile ... damn if that wasn't one of her barn cats ...

"What's that mean? Further along ... you mean like ... wait you don't mean engaged do you?" Greer suddenly sounded frightful as her hackles rose and K actually dropped her broom with a clatter as she tossed her hands up.

"I am the last person to push anyone into that. If you want pressure for a ring, talk to Jean. Not my kick. At ALL. It - I'm not sure how to explain it gently to you without freaking you out. So just ... accept my apology for my misunderstanding."

"Explain what?"

But K left the broom where it was and looked to make a quick exit but Greer was faster and the smaller feral found herself looking up at the tigress.

"Explain _what_?"

"Nu - uh. Not gonna go chasing you up some tree again. No thank you."

Greer rolled her eyes a little as she crossed her arms.

"That was _one_ time and I promise not to freak out. OK? No trees."

K gave Greer a slow look over and just as Greer shifted her weight, K was suddenly passed her and headed back towards the Mansion.

"Sorry Tigger. Maybe when you're older."

Greer growled a little as she watched K go. She considered chasing after her but it was pretty clear that when K didn't want to tell you something ... few things short of bribery or torture would get it out of her.

"Fine! I'll just figure it out myself!"

K simply waved over her shoulder. She had other things to worry about than Greer's love life. Though there were a few things she'd heard that she had her thinking she hadn't heard the last of it.

* * *

Despite the session only supposing to last an hour, Greer was touched that all the girls offered to stay back and simply… chat… And pretty soon, they were all sitting in a circle laughing and joking… Just like her old squad back in high school…

"So Sophia… Why are you at the mansion? I thought your dad was super loaded." Zoe grinned, a scandalous look on her face but stopped when Sophia's expression hardened all of a sudden.

"My father doesn't want to acknowledge I exist… That's why I'm here…" and Greer looked up… That sounded familiar… But she didn't expect Sophia of all people to…

"Oh I'm sorry." Zoe said quickly but Sophia just shrugged it off.

"It's ok, I totally trashed one of the stores he owned… So… I guess I've kind of had my revenge…"

"You think that's bad? My dad only used my mum for money… The worst thing is… He's a mutant too… And he has the same powers as I do… And sometimes I… Sometimes I can't control my powers… and… Sometimes I feel like… I don't know if people really like me… Or if its just my powers…" Laurie suddenly said darkly causing Greer to turn and look at her…

"Oh…" Chloe said uncomfortable. "Well … How about you Cessily?" she asked brightly, trying to divert the morbid mood but Cessily seemed to refuse to look at anyone at the moment.

"Well… I was fifteen and… heading to cheer practice. Typical Saturday you know…" and Greer blinked… Why did this sound so familiar…

"And then my powers just… They came you know… And back then I didn't know how to control them so I kind of became this… This puddle and my parents got so freaked out… They kept me locked in the basement until Xavier showed up to well… Get me out of their hands…" and Greer, looking around at the suddenly sullen group of girls realized something… All of them… Physically mutated or not… They all really weren't that different… And she recognized that look on their faces… The tone of their voices… The fear of rejection and abandonment No… No… She had to do something about this…

"Hey…" she said softly, getting all the girls to slowly look at her…

"I know you all are new here… and that what some of you went through some… truly horrible things…and I'm guessing some of you really wish you weren't here and that you hate your powers…"and Greer noted how most of the girls nodded.

"But you have to learn to come to terms with it and as cliché as that sounds" the tigress said quickly before any of the girls could argue.

"How would you know this? You don't know how its like to be abandoned" Sophia mumbled bitterly and Greer just smiled sadly.

"Trust me, I do… and believe me… If you don't come to learn to appreciate your powers… You're going to have some real problems in the future… Sophia, you were there at the barn yesterday right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you thought I was scary didn't you…" and the teen looked down guiltily… "Yeah maybe a little…"

"Yeah…. I lost control then because… Well when I first came here I did everything to avoid learning about my powers because I thought they were well… scary and as you can I see… Its not a smart decision…" and Greer took a deep breath.

"So what I'm trying to tell you girls is that… No matter how alone you feel, or angry… You guys are not alone. All of us have our own problems, no matter how long we've been here so please, I want you to know… Don't be mad at yourselves for what happened… None of it was your fault in any shape or form… Your powers… They make you special… and if you guys ever want to vent that anger you have… you know, if you want to talk about it … I'll be here."


	27. Aftermath

**_Cheshire ... guess you get All-Star status this chapter. Thank you for the review and as usual everything else. And Taisiki thanks for the favorites! Start reviewing and ill try getting you some feedback too.  
_**

 ** _Things are gonna start moving and I think it's about time. Not to worry ... plenty of stuff to toss at all our favorite ferals ; )_**

* * *

Well this was a disaster. And this place certainly matched it.

The kids were on lock down in different sections of the Mansion. Dropped school supplies ... half-eaten meals ... even some shoes, littered the hallways and living rooms. Damn ... sometimes he forgot just how big this place was ... Attack must have happened before the first classes of the day. Typically he was accompanied at all times whenever he set foot on the property nevermind actually inside. He was tempted to look around but the bugs his team had dropped would just have to do. X-Men that crossed his path would give him a look but the chaos and keeping students calm were seemingly more pressing. Normally he'd be able to deal with Logan or even Dr. McCoy but both had been occupied. Dealing with Summers always left him feeling irritated. Kid was such a little soldier ... like he even knew what it meant. Which was fine ... He had what he came for.

Director Fury stepped out the front door of the Mansion in time to see a unit carrying the carcass of one Victor Creed towards a quinn-jet. Shit ... Logan had taken his head clean off. He'd been promising it for years but ... somehow never thought he'd actually get the chance to go through with it. With a shake of his head and a quick gesture, Fury's personal unit fell into step behind him as he crossed the grounds.

This all could have gone a lot of ways but ... this wasn't the worst scenario.

"You need any backup sir? Coms went down when you stepped into the structure."

Fury smirked a little. Agent Hill ... always the worrier. Course that kept his ass alive so he let her do her job.

"Negative. We're already heading out. Tell the Montana sit to get the lab ready for us. We're three hours out."

Looking back Fury wasn't exactly sure what got him to pause. A prickling at the back of his neck ... a clench in his gut ... regardless, Fury had kept himself alive this long from trusting feelings like that.

"Sir ... there a problem?" Agent Paxton stopped his unit and turned to see the Director had stopped seemingly for no apparent reason just short of the entrance to the Director's jet. They'd landed just under the shade of the large forest that covered the edges of the compound. Coming to this place put all the agents on edge ... too much firepower ... too little intel ... too many damn mutants. And there were those stories going around the bases ... whispers. About some monster that was tearing through the darker parts of SHIELD and leaving bodies. Rumor was that it was some mutant ... others said it was a beast ... or a demon shadow. Seeing as Paxton had just seen some kid with horns ... he was almost gullible enough to believe them.

"No problem solider." Fury worked his jaw as he stared at the open hatch, glancing once over his shoulder back at the mansion before letting out a breath as he turned back to the jet.

Paxton furrowed his brow at the director's behavior and motioned for the rest of the unit to close guard. They were raising their guns when Fury cut them off.

"Don't bother agent. You'll just piss 'im off."

"But sir -"

Fury rounded on the Paxton, his single eye riveted.

"You wanna get killed agent? That it?" The other men looked between themselves as Paxton seemed lost for words. Fury gave his head a hard shake and tisked.

"Fall back agents. Fifty yard perimeter."

This time Paxton didn't respond aside from relaying the order and falling back. Fury watched them spread out and finally let his hands drop and taking another moment, Fury hardened his features and calmly strode onto the jet.

"You gonna step out or keep hiding? I ain't sticking around here all day." Fury didn't bother talking over a conversational tone as his voice carried through the jet. Not that he had to talk above a whisper. He wasn't sure where exactly he stepped out of but from the shadows appeared Weapon 22.

"Apex." The Director tilted his head a little and kept his arms loose.

"Fury." He smirked a little. All the egg heads back at SHIELD kept rambling on about these ferals sensing emotions and reading off body language ... Fury thought they were all full of shit. But that didn't mean he kept eye contact as the two stared holes into each other for more than a minute. But there was only so much time for games.

"I didn't send Sabertooth." Fury said steadily.

"That's why you're not dead."

Fury squinted a little as if he was having trouble focusing. Apex remained unreadable, even his tail laying slack around him.

"You almost sound protective there Apex. Somethin' I should know about?"

"The ferals are off limits. The school is off limits."

"Yea ... that sounds somethin' like our arrangement. But last time I checked ... gettin' Creed to take K out was _your_ plan. Hell ... that woman was tearing through our intel faster than we could encode it for months to find Creed and you found him in what ... a week? Course ... not sure she was willing to go quite as far as you did to find him. X-Men start wondering what happened to the Marauders yet?"

Apex just glowered.

"What are you doing with Sabertooth's body?" Fury smirked a little and ignored the question. There was something new here ...

"You know ... it wasn't too long ago that you reached out to get me to take Logan's little fiance off your hands." Fury said easily. Apex bared his teeth and growled.

"The ferals are off limits."

"So you keep telling me. But here's something new that's off limits," Fury closed the gap between the two until they were standing a foot apart, "you're done with your little crusade as far as it comes to SHIELD. You wanna go running around picking up the scraps of Weapon X? Go ahead. That organization is a ruin anyway. But you're going to leave my people alone ... and answer my god damn messages when I call for you."

Apex huffed as fists tightened.

"I don't work for you."

Fury was smirking again.

"Didn't say ya did. But I do know that Logan wouldn't be too pleased to find out that you were the one responsible for lettin' Creed get to his soon to be wife. Pretty sure she's kinda close to those two girls that were there too ... not to mention Jubilee. Sure they'd understand."

Apex narrowed his eyes as Fury continued.

"You guys have got some pretty serious security round this place. Trust me ... we know. Only way to really get in clean is with access." Fury said it so easily that it took Apex a moment to realize what he was saying. Only a handful of people had full access to the security of the entire grounds: Xavier, Scott, Logan, Forge ... and him. It wouldn't matter to the X-Men that Sabertooth was capable of infiltrating the grounds regardless ... Fury would make sure that the message would be interpreted the way he wanted, that guilt would be placed accordingly.

He tensed as the growl ripped through him but Fury stayed relaxed.

"I'd stay put if I were you."

Apex's brow furrowed and he raised his eyes out of the open hatch and across the grounds to the far tree line. He couldn't see or scent it but ... there was really only one option.

"Don't feel too special. I got Clint shadowing me whenever I go someplace unfriendly. Though I will admit ... he did seem pretty keen on meeting you this morning. Mentioned something about you killing his team in Kosovo ..." Fury said thoughtfully as Apex took a grudging step back.

"So here's the deal: As far as you're concerned, Creed never existed. You stay outta SHIELD. Answer my calls. And I'll keep your little ... 'secret.' Let you keep playing house with your tigress ... and maybe Logan won't get tipped off by a telepath or figure it out himself and try skinnin' you alive."

Paxton checked his watch. What was going on in there? Signaling to the group he peeled off and headed back to the jet. No one had come on or off but that didn't mean he was ready to leave the director alone. Not around a place like this.

"You alright in here sir?" Paxton stepped up the ramp to find Fury in what he took as deep thought. Sometimes the director could get like that ... just stand in one spot thinking for hours at a time. But Fury shook his head a little and nodded.

"I'm fine agent. Let's get out of here. I got what I came for."

* * *

"Greer… Let us out please."

"Yeah Greer please, we're dying in here." and the tigress could only gesture with her hands for the girls to keep their voices down. Despite being part of the senior staff even she wasn't a 100% aware of what exactly was going on. One minute she was tutoring biology and the next thing she knew, alarm, lights flickering, a lot of mad scrambling and then the whole school went into lock down… She kept her eyes on the door… For all she knew the threat could be on the other side… and speaking of the threat… She didn't even know who it was… Some of the students have claimed to have seen Creed… For all their sakes, Greer was hoping they were desperately wrong…

"I can't, I haven't got the all clear yet… I'm sorry girls…" and she tried to hide her own anxiety by calming the mad swaying of her tail. There had to be more than fifty of them crammed into one of the classroom for hours and Greer was barely containing her overwhelming urge to burst out of the doors herself… Last thing she wanted was to be freaking out and in front of all these girls she was supposed to be setting an example for… Stupid claustrophobia… Any minute and Scott would be giving the all clear…

"YOU KNOW WHAT? Screw this I'm getting out." Sophia suddenly declared getting onto her feet, half of the other students following her example.

"Are you crazy? I saw Saber tooth out there! Sit back down." Zoe hissed while Chloe nodded in unison, prompting a good deal of hesitant looks and a few girls sitting back down embarrassed.

"So what? It's him versus like a hundred of us. What chance does he have?" and Sophia's comment seemed to have struck a cord with everyone in the room as pretty soon almost everyone was voicing their own opinions and Greer desperately tried to get them all to quieten down.

"Girls… girls…" but no one seemed to be listening and she swallowed an annoyed snarl… Damn it she was never really good at controlling a rowdy crowd… That was up K's alley… K… Everybody listened to her… Even freaking horses… Couldn't be too hard right? And Greer took a deep breath… What would K do?

"GIRLS." and everybody visibly flinched from the timbre of Greer's growl, clearly shocked by their usual easygoing tutor sounding so… Commanding.

"If its really Cre- Sabertooth out there. Trust me you wouldn't want to be out there. None of us." and Greer paused for emphasis, her arms going akimbo… Another thing K seemed to do… "Stand a chance against that man." and everybody hushed up. Well almost everybody…

"But the simulations… We've trained with them." Sophia argued.

"Simulations don't mean squat to the real thing." and Greer paused. "Did I really just say don't mean squat?" she thought in surprise before continuing her emulation of what she thought what K would say.

"I trained with the simulations too… And then I got my ass handed to me when I fought the real thing, so if you want to get yourselves killed, be my guest… Otherwise, wise up… Stay here." and Greer mentally applauded herself as Sophia sat back down without a word… This was the first time in the tigress's recollection that a situation played out as smoothly as it did in her head… And almost as if she was being rewarded, Kitty came phasing into the room and the tigress let out a relieved breath.

"All clear?"

"Yea ... all clear." Greer's brow furrowed at Kitty's tone as the little brunnet stepped into the room.

"Is everyone all right?"

"It - It's K."

* * *

No words needed to be exchanged when Greer rounded the corner to meet Colton by the infirmary, the slight curling of his lip was all the indication she needed and she felt her stomach drop.

"How bad?" she asked softly.

"Bad." Colton growled back and Greer winced.

"And Logan?" Apex looked over at Greer and saw the concern and worry etched on her face. He cared about her. Only her. But Greer could somehow care for so many people ... and few more than Logan.

"See for yourself." and Apex held the door open for the two felines to walk into the med bay. Greer had expected Dr. McCoy to make a fuss about people invading his workspace. The fact that he didn't told Greer she should be worried. She moved to run right to Logan but Colton grabbed her wrist to stop her. She gave him a confused look but he just nodded his head towards the two ferals. Greer looked and saw Logan holding his fiance's hand ... and the other looked ready to tear through whatever offending object came his way. Some part of Greer knew what Apex had realized immediately ... it was best to keep her distance. But that didn't mean it made what she saw any easier.

Greer almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was just so ... strange to see the little tough as nails berserker just lying there. The bed was too large for her small frame and though Greer had never seen her this way and never thought it was remotely possible K looked ... almost fragile.

"What happened?" Greer had said it quietly to herself and Logan growled low in his throat.

"Creed. Creed happened." and Greer's blood went cold.

"He was here? How … What happened?"

"She should have waited ... Stubborn woman ... Why the hell didn't she wait." Much like Greer's question, Logan's answer wasn't clear if it was for her or simply for himself with his low timbre.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Greer fought the urge to walk over and check on the little feral herself.

"She did great ... Course you did ... Right up until that asshole stuck 'er full of carbonadium," Logan took a look at the monitors, "Shoulda known he was never gonna fight you fair ... she should have waited."

Greer's heart broke as she watched Logan gripping K's hand as if afraid letting it go would have her slip away from him.

Greer thought her first reaction would have been fear ... that one of her nightmares of Weapon X had followed her home. Fear that Creed was going to break her down, that she'd see nothing but his damn smile from then on. It had took so long to make her forget that damn smile ... and Greer's fist clenched, her knuckle protruding as her claws dug into her palm. It wasn't fear that she felt … It was anger - no rage. Pure rage. And Greer bared her teeth and snarled low.

"Creed has to pay …"

For the first time since they'd walked in, Logan briefly looked in their direction, his face grim.

"He has darlin'. You don't need to worry about him. Not anymore." And he was right back to watching over K.

Greer opened her mouth to ask Logan what he was talking about but a soft pull from Colton and brief shake of his muzzle and Greer let out a tired breath. Giving the two ferals one more look, Greer quietly followed Colton and left K to rest.

* * *

Greer had planned on seeing K as soon as she was awake, assuming that Logan would back off a little and make speaking to the little feral a non-lethal option. Honestly, he was all snarly and growly even around her… Grump ass….But after two days in the infirmary, when she heard that K was up ... and that Logan had absconded with her straight to their room and hadn't been seen since. But Greer tried taking it as good news that K was up and well enough to ... well ... Greer tried not thinking that deep about it.

But what she was not ready for was after another three days to find the door to Logan's room open, his jeep gone and the realization that the two ferals had left. No one knew for how long and suddenly the tigress found herself feeling ... well a little down. Apex walked past Logan's room on his way downstairs and on more than one occasion spotted Greer just sitting in K's preferred chair that looked over the grounds. Other times he knew she was bugging Jean on updates on where the two were or when they might be back. To Apex at least, it was pretty obvious ... the tigress missed the little feral.

"I just ... I wanted to make sure she was OK. That's all." Greer mumbled when Apex had brought it up the fourth night K and Logan had been gone.

"She's well enough to travel. And she's with Logan. And trust me ... K can take care of herself." Colton rumbled and she knew he was right. But all Greer saw in her mind was the little woman laid up in that hospital bed and that didn't help improve her mood as the days dragged on. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Betsy ... they seemed content with knowing K and Logan were together and took the opportunity to get some much needed planning done on the pending wedding. Greer tried getting excited with them but always seemed to end up on the roof looking out towards the entrance on the grounds.  
A week since disappearing, the two ferals finally made their way back to the Mansion. K was relaxed, and looked totally contented as she returned the calls of greeting and waves from the rest of the mansion with nods of her own. While Logan headed inside K managed to slip away to the barn. After what she and Logan had been up to, a shower, some food, and some sleep was what she had in mind but she knew after all this time there'd likely be hours of chores to catch up on. So she was pleasantly surprised to find the barn in relatively good shape and a note tacked to the board to let K know that Jubilee had handled all of the chores for the night. So without anything holding her back, K headed back to the mansion and hopefully a solid day of sleep. She was nearly to the stairs when a elated roar got her to pause.

"K!" She spun on her heel and smiled as she responded to the excited Tigress.

"Hey Tig. How're you - oof" K staggered back a little as Greer practically launched herself at the little feral and hugged her. K tensed for a moment as Greer wrapped herself around K, lifting her off her feet slightly as she nuzzled in. Greer pressed herself a little tighter against her friend… Taking in that scent of lake water, worn leather and pine that was thankfully no longer contaminated by that awful sterile smell of the infirmery ... though gave off a bit too much Logan for her preference. But that wasn't really worth noticing right now.

"Um Tig?"

Fighting back the urge to purr and suddenly feeling just a little self-conscious from that over the top display of affection, Greer pulled back to take her in, holding her by the shoulders tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back! I never got a chance to talk to you after - well before you left. Are you alright? What happened? I mean Jubilee told me but - well you're OK now right? And where did you go I didn't -"

"I'm fine!" K suddenly intervined, her tone suddenly cutting and Greer blinked as those eyes flashing with an unfamiliar look. With her eyes wide and her eyebrows raised Greer loosened her grip on K and she took a minute to look her up and down before just smiling again… It was just such a relief to see her friend again….K on the other hand was clearly not expecting this from the tigress, and all at once - her body language, her pupils - the way she was grinning from ear to ear… That rudder of a tail swinging up a storm - K realized that this was not some sort of test. The girl was actually truly _happy_ to see her. It took her breath away for a moment as she'd truly gotten herself convinced that the only one there that really gave half a damn if she was there or not was Logan.

She didn't even think about it after that. In a rush K closed the space between them and squeezed her back. Startling Greer for a moment as K nuzzled her face into Greer's hair and rumbled out her response. "I'm fine, really. Didn't mean to worry you, but ... Logan needed to be taken care of a little bit. He was ... a little upset." At that, Greer's shoulders relaxed and the tigress simply returned the embrace.

* * *

K got that day in bed she was hoping for. She'd expected some sort of trouble from Logan but he'd just given her a smile and picked off a bit of orange fur from her shoulder and held her till she'd passed out. Internally, Logan was grateful that K had taken in his furriest adoptive daughter. He knew things were tough for Greer and sure he'd trained her and had Colton looking out for her but ... he knew there were just some things K could be there for that he couldn't. He'd caught there little display on his way upstairs.

The next afternoon found K making her reluctant return to life in the Mansion and with Greer tutoring and Logan busy catching up on his own work, K was irritated to find that some of the women of the mansion seemed to have no problem inviting themselves to coffee with her. Kitty and Jean were hiding behind a poorly veiled attempt at trying to pry from K what her favorite flowers were and she was steadfastly ignoring them.

As they listed off every flower they could think of, K's gaze landed on Colton as he slipped into the kitchen and stayed for just long enough to grab a few things from the fridge and slip away again. She frowned to herself as Kitty stuck a picture of flowers under her nose.

"Come on, K - peonies, right? You gotta like peonies," Kitty suggested with a bright smile.

"Yeah, they're great - hey. What's wrong with him?" K asked as she turned to face them again. She was met by a sea of confused faces and with an internal sigh K nodded at the panther.

"You mean Colton?" Kitty sounded even more confused now.

"Yes him." Jean and Kitty did a marvelous job of maintaining any sort of cover and turned in their chairs in time to watch the quiet panther heading for the deck. K's look as she watched him was markedly different.

"Colton - K ... nothing is wrong with Colton," Jean insisted as the two turned back to K. "He's just ... doing what he always does. I'm sure he's fine." But K tipped her head to the side as she looked from Jean to Kitty and slid her gaze over to the distant Betsy who chose that moment to make her own exit.

"You two have the observational skills of a wall you know that?" K grumbled into her coffee.

"K -"

"Wait," Kitty interjected, her look almost suspicious, "why do you think something's wrong with him?"

"Cause I have eyes?" K retorted, quickly losing patience with something she never had any interest in.

Jean and Kitty shared some look that K didn't quiet get.

"So ... you can like - read him?" Kitty's tone hadn't changed. K meanwhile was a bit frustrated at the change in topic. Maybe it was being gone for a week or just with her little adventures with Greer and then Creed consuming everything she just hadn't been paying attention but ... there was definitely something off about the panther. It was more curiosity than concern though. Regardless, she took that as at least better than blind ignorance.

"Yeeeaaah," K said with a raised eyebrow as if the question was even stupider than the dozen or so she'd already fielded about flowers that afternoon.

"No K. _Nobody_ reads him." Jean sounded like she always did when she felt she was explaining something obvious to K. And as usual, K found her condescension grating.

"Then nobody's paying attention," K returned and without another word K grabbed the closest available paper and headed for Logan's office and some blessed quiet.


	28. Pay Attention

**_Canuckle ... Cheshire ... Retro ... much love for the reviews. Only way I know I'm not messing everything up ; )_**

 ** _Been looking forward to this chapter for a LONG time. And I know I promised to get things moving and trust me ... this is getting us there. Plenty of goodness to come. Enjoy ..._**

* * *

 _woods ... snow on the ground ... cold ...  
_

 _the place was abandoned ..._

 _claw marks on the door ... broken glass ... claw marks on the walls ..._

 _'It's not your fault ...'_

Apex opened his eyes.

He wasn't sure why his mind always drifted there. It shouldn't. His mind wasn't supposed to drift. He glanced over to the soft, steady breathing at his side.

Greer was asleep. He always liked it when she was asleep next to him. He found it ... peaceful.

Letting out a breath, Apex rolled so that he sat on the side of the bed so he could stare out the window into the night. He took breathed deep ... summer was coming. He looked over his shoulder back at his tigress. She liked summer. He found it too hot ... too much light. But she liked it.

Peaceful ... that was a new word. He'd never heard of it until Ororo had used it in class. Lot of new things since he came here ... since she showed up and took him to this place.

At first he thought he'd never change. After all ... what was there that needed changing? But then he'd changed anyway. For her. He was always a weapon ... they'd give him a target and he'd take care of it. Then he came here and he began choosing his own targets. But then something changed again. It was difficult for him to put his claw on it but he knew it had to do with her. It always did. He realized that maybe ... maybe he could be something besides just a weapon. Not more than a weapon but ... maybe he could be a good one.

A good weapon.

Apex huffed to himself.

Fine ... at least an approximation of a good one. What he did wasn't for good people. That's why he tried keeping Greer out of it ... keep the X-Men out of it. The shadows were for him. They didn't need to know what he did ... let them stay good. But he tried to make Greer happy and so he'd been naive enough to think maybe he could be a different kind of good. He hunted down Weapon X ... for ghosts mostly. He went after the worst he could find ... mutant slavers ... serial killers ... hate groups ... shadow governments ... anyone to keep them safe. Keep the shadows away.

Greer knew what he did. Enough to keep her satisfied at least. Logan knew more. He'd run missions for Logan almost since he'd gotten here ... things an X-Man wouldn't do. Things an Avenger couldn't do ... when it involved other Avengers. He wondered how many of them suspected what Logan had on them now.

Then K happened ... and he didn't feel they were safe anymore.

Then Latvaria happened ... and what he did wasn't in the shadows anymore.

 _Claw marks on the walls ...  
_

Apex shook his head and took another deep breath and let it out slow.

He should sleep ... Rest. He'd been working a routine that would have made Stryker pause. Missions ... Training ... He had to push himself. He needed it. Had been a while since he'd done a circuit this late at night. Maybe if he -

"mmmh ..."

His ears swiveled as he quickly untensed and turned again to see Greer shifting in her sleep. Not a nightmare but ... he tried to keep those away as well. Rolling back into bed, Apex gently tried bringing Greer closer but at his touch she simply sighed and moved herself next to him almost as if on instinct. Letting out the gentlest rumble he could, Apex ran his claws through the tigress's fur.

Forget about the past. None of it mattered anyway. He'd keep her safe.

* * *

"What about dialing it back ... have him focus on one target?" Logan was hunched over the controls in the Danger Room as he thought out loud.

"Honestly, I've already tried that at least a dozen times," Betsy intoned as she leaned back in one of the chairs, her designer heels balanced on those same controls. "It's not as if I've never done this."

"Alright, don't need to get testy ... I got a program I been workin' on. Should force the senses to trigger a feral state. Might be worth -"

"I've already tried that too, Logan. Besides, I doubt what works for you would really work with him. You're switch is natural while his ..." Betsy let the thought hang as she gestured toward the tall, dark panther. The point that both she and Logan had yet to nail down how to trigger Colton remained unsaid.

"So you keep remindin' me," Logan didn't bother hiding his growl as he stared down at the recovering panther in question. And not that she needed him to say it but K was right. Kid was lookin' rough. He sure as hell wasn't complaining though. Just kept callin' for them to try again. And again. And again. Probably knew Tigger would be done with teachin' soon and wanted to make the most of it.

"Okay, fine ... let's try running this through on last time." Logan muttered and with a roll of her eyes and a weary sigh, Betsy joined him at the controls as they worked up yet another scenario.

Tucked into one of the corners furthest from the window was K, her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she kept an eye on the worn down panther below.

She really hadn't meant to come down here but the women in this place were beginning to become unbearable and so she'd gone hunting for her favorite distraction - Logan. When he wasn't in his office she'd gone to the next logical place.

She knew that he'd been working down here with Betsy and Fuzz for the last week. She'd gotten some insight into what had been going on from him but seeing it first hand ... she was somewhat surprised Xavier hadn't ordered it shut down months ago. Then she'd considered whether or not Xavier had any idea of what was really happening ... or if he'd wanted to. The thought had her eyes narrowed.

 _It hadn't been that long ago that she'd come in late from a night with Logan, him still in the garage getting the bike settled, and she'd spotted Greer out on the deck. When she'd walked out to see what was going on Greer had some clearly bullshit story she'd already gave to the rest of the mansion about not being able to sleep. K hadn't bothered responding to that and simply asked where Colton was. But Greer had just smiled tightly and with a shrug of her shoulders gone back to watching the tree line. A moment from earlier in the week of K spotting Scott talking quietly to Colton came to her._

 _"You know you don't have to do this to yourself." K could think of a number of ways for Greer to confront her stalker of a boyfriend. Break up with him ... Go do this stuff with him ... Claw Scott's eyes out ..._

 _"I know that," Greer answered quietly, her tail gently swishing behind her, "but ... you weren't here when he first started. I see that he's becoming his own person. Making his own decisions and ... I need to respect that."_

 _"Yea but what do you want?"_

 _"I don't want him to think he's all alone," Greer looked over her shoulder to see the look K was giving her and laughed a little as she turned back onto the railing, "I know it sounds stupid. And for a while I thought he was but ... then we were gone for so long and since we got back," Greer gave her head a heavy shake, "I just - I want him to connect with other people besides me. I want him to have friends, I want him to connect with people, I want him to feel like he has a value outside of just being able to protect people. God … the way he watches over these kids. People don't see it of course … So they don't see him as anything else then this ex-weapon … Hell sometimes I think he enforces just to keep everyone else away. He won't teach ... he won't talk to anyone ... he won't go back to taking classes ... All he seems to want to do is train and fight and hunt down the next objective which frustrates the hell out of me because I feel like it just moves him backwards ...which is what we've been trying so hard to undo in the first place. But ... I know I need to respect his decisions. It's his life but ... I see all that potential go to waste."  
_

K lowered her chin a little as she looked back at the monitors. She thought the kid was being a bit naive but one thing was for sure: Fuzz was going to wear himself to nothing if he kept this up, and Greer liked him at a slightly higher capacity than throw rug. Something had to change. Otherwise K had a strong feeling that one of those nights she'd be waiting for someone that wasn't going to end up coming back.

* * *

 _Jason_

 _Corey_

 _Vicki_

 _Cara  
_

 _Melanie_

"I'm gonna head to class." Apex looked down as Greer pushed her plate back and started gathering up her things. Bobby wasn't feeling well and Greer had volunteered to cover his class. Finals were soon and a free day wasn't really in the cards so Greer was stepping in. "I'll see you later?"

Apex just smiled a little and leaned forward as he and Greer bunted foreheads briefly and with a smile of her own Greer grabbed her mug and rushed off. Apex settled back into his chair in the corner. He had no plans for another hour or so.

 _Sophia_

 _Zoe_

 _and ... Daniel_

"And you're sure you haven't seen him?"

Apex looked towards the island to find Ororo, Kitty, Scott and Hank standing around and Ororo looking concerned. He noted K in the far corner across from him, though she seemed engrossed in yesterdays paper. He worked to keep his fist unclenched.

"I saw him last night and his roommate just told us he saw him before he headed down this morning. What's the big deal?" Kitty was trying to get out of this conversation and head down to her lab. She had research to do and as one of the newest and youngest teachers she was trying to come up with something good for finals.

"It's not a 'big deal' but David was supposed to meet with me this morning and I want to know where he is." Ororo took her tone down but it was clear she was annoyed.

"Relax Ororo," Scott had his calm voice on, "I'm sure he's fine. Probably just playing hookey or something. Why don't you just -"

"He's in the art studio." All four teachers stopped and looked over at Colton, "he's been going there every morning for two weeks."

"Oh - umm," Ororo looked from him to the other staff, "thank you Colton. I'll go there now."

And with that mystery resolved the other teachers said their quick goodbyes and went their separate ways. Apex just shook his head and was ready to open his tablet when he noticed K looking at him ... which was rare. Usually she simply ignored him or watched him from her peripherals. The two ferals were almost alone in the kitchen and just like that - K was back to her paper. Apex felt his brow furrow and the next time K looked up from her paper ... he was gone.

* * *

That wouldn't be the last time Apex picked up K watching him ... though watching would be the wrong word. It wasn't frequent and it was never for long but every so often he would look and she'd be staring right at him for a few seconds ... and then give him the slightest of nods and go back to whatever she was doing. The look was ... it reminded him almost of how Greer used to look at him when they first met but this was different. He knew it wasn't hostile. Regardless ... he didn't like it.

"Colton!"

Apex barely moved but looked down in brief confusion to find Amara locked onto his side, her arms not quite able to reach around him. He'd been heading to go outside when she'd found him. Must be home from 'college.'

"How have you been?! I came home a few times last year but you were never here. I asked around but no one seemed to know what'd happened to you or where you were ..." Amara must have caught something in how he looked and quickly blushed and took a small step back. "Sorry ... that was - probably a kinda stupid question."

A moment passed and despite himself Apex's shoulders dropped.

"I was traveling. But I'm here now." Amara looked back at him and seemed to regain some of her confidence as she started smiling again.

"Well good. I'm only back for a couple weeks for summer break - at NYU by the way - so I wanna make sure we catch up. Are you giving any finals?"

"No."

Amara titled her head a little.

"Aren't you teaching yet? Thought they'd have tricked you into something by now." Amara teased but Apex didn't match her smile and only shifted slightly.

"Not teaching."

Now Amara's brow wrinkled. Apex's tail started to twitch from its once still position.

"Well what about your gym class? I mean at the time I thought it was the worst ... god I almost killed Kitty after that first class - but I gotta admit it was actually pretty fun. You know ... for voluntary torture." Amara tried lightening the mood and but Apex simply seemed to recoil further as his muzzle dipped.

"I've been busy."

Apex could tell Amara wanted to ask him with what but this time she caught herself and after hesitating for a moment she let it drop.

"Alright - well ... if you're not _too_ busy when I'm back I'd still like to catch up ... alright?"

He didn't really see much of a way out of it so Apex just nodded. That seemed to satisfy Amara and in a much more reserved manner the firey brunette walked off. Apex could hear her get about ten steps before she was grabbed by Chloe and Zoe and verbally assaulted. Seemed talking to him was something to be alarmed about. With a huff Apex turned to head outside but stopped as he saw at the other end of the hall was K. Staring. Again.

She kept doing it until she pushed off the doorframe and was gone. He stood there for a few more seconds and with a quick bare of his teeth Apex stalked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Who are these losers?" Chloe clearly wasn't impressed as Zoe shrugged her shoulder, the two standing in one of the large doorways that gave them a good view of the seemingly motley looking crew of mutants that had come into the Mansion.

"Pretty sure that's the Brotherhood of Mutants ... or what's left 'em." K answered as she came to stand next to the two sisters as she swung back a beer. New horses always led to more beer. K knew she was right after beating most of those same mutants in the Danger Room when she'd first started out and Logan picked up she needed something close to a challenge.

"What's a 'Brotherhood of Mutants?'" Zoe clearly wasn't a fan of the name choice and K didn't blame her.

"Exactly what your sister said ... losers. Used to be run by Magneto ... then pretty sure Mystique ... but that must have been years ago." K

"So what're they doing here? Oh man ... Xavier wouldn't actually let them stay here right?" Chloe suddenly sounded panicked and K gave a bit of a chuckle.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Hey - Rogue," the southern belle had just come from where the wing brootherhood had been led to by Ororo and Scott and hearing K came over, "any news?"

Rogue seemed to roll her eyes as she looked back from the way she came.

"Ain' news exactly ... seems the Brootherhood was pegged for somethin' and now they're askin' the Professor for some help clearin' their names. Been tellin' some story about not causin' trouble all this time ... just protectin' that mutant ghetto in the city. Course it's more like runnin' a gang and terrorisn people but ... not like they can lie to Xavier."

"Makes sense." K took another pull as Chloe and Zoe tried to keep quiet. Usually they were kicked out for these types of conversations.

"Bit funny though ..." Rogue

"Funny?" Chloe shot Zoe a look but she was curious and wasn't like K wasn't about to ask herself.

"Well ... I mean they actually called Kitty askin' to meet." Rogue

"What's so weird about a phone call?" K raised an eyebrow but Rogue just chuckled a little as she clearly was thinking of some old memories.

"Was before your time but ... us and those boys used to scrap all the time. Hell one of the reasons we got security in the first place was cause they used to jump those walls and come lookin' for a fight. So thought of one of 'em just ... pickin' up a phone and askin' Kitty to arrange a meet someplace all nice was ... weird."

"They didn't want to meet here?" Chloe asked this time and Rogue shook her head.

"Nope. Took some serious convincin' from Scott to actually get em to show up. We thought it might be a trap or somethin'. Wouldn't be the first time they tried somethin' like that. Hell ... Scott and Kitty had to meet 'em all at the gate jsut to get 'em to come inside."

"You think the Professor's gonna help them out?" Chloe looked between K and Rogue and as Rogue answered K leaned into the wall as she thought about how the group had looked when they'd come in. Anxiety had radiated off the group, most of them either keeping their eyes straight down or shooting around. She'd shrugged it off as nerves but ... something about this story seemed off.

Almost an hour later the Brotherhood made their reappearance with Scott once again leading the group. K would have thought they'd have been more relaxed after hearing Xavier had agreed to speak on their behalf ... hell not having the MRD on your ass was supposed to be a good thing. But instead of sticking the group just seemed determined to get out of there.

This time Logan was with K and the two waited in the main entrance as the group headed down the hall.

"Like Xavier said, after we talk to the FBI and SHIELD we'll be in touch." K could hear Scott talking to who must have been the leader now, some mutant called Avalanche.

"Yea ... that's fine. Thanks again." Scott seemed bemused by all the manners. Maybe these guys really were trying to turn a new leaf.

"No problem ... and hey - whatever happened to Blob?" K wasn't sure if anyone but her and Logan caught it but the entire Brotherhood froze.

"He - I mean Blob was -" K's eyes narrowed as she saw Avalanche pale and his heartrate spiked, "he left. Don't know where he went. Don't care. See ya Scott." And just like that the entire group of once mutant tough guys practically ran for the front door without another word. Scott seemed a bit surprised for a second and considered going after them seeing as how he was supposed to walk them off the property but after that little display he gave a chuckle and walked off.

K and Logan shared a look as not one of the brotherhood had bothered to give even of them a glance ,and he shook his head the slightest before sliding his hand across her lower back and pulling her along with him. "Unless you care, I was thinking it sounded like time for another beer."

"Beer is good," K agreed, but walked slow enough so that as she walked down the hall she could catch the scent she knew she'd be getting. Colton. Must have been standing directly behind Scott but otherwise out of sight ... to everyone but Avalanche. Didn't take a genius to figure things out.

"Was it your idea or his?" K looked up to catch Logan's reaction.

"Idea for what?" Logan clearly doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Nothing. Forget it." So ... he seemed he played attack cat on his own time too. K could only guess as to why - but after the display the other morning she'd learned what she needed to know about the guy.

* * *

Apex's ears swiveled as he turned to look at Greer in surprise. A few minutes ago he'd been waiting for her as the X-Men had came off the jet ... some mission in Jersey followed by a pickup in the city. The team had come off looking no worse for wear with Jean and Katherine on either side of Greer with the three all smiles. Seeing Greer with her friends in an X-Men uniform ... he thought she'd been happy. But no sooner had they gotten from the lockers and closed the door to their room that Greer was now pacing and growling lowly to herself.

"I told you this was a stupid idea. I can't believe you talked me into doing that."

Apex looked the tigress up and down slowly as he considered whether to point out that rejoining the X-Men had been her idea and one she'd been thinking about for a while…. He took a look at her before reconsidering. Nope, not a good time.

"I thought you achieved the objective?" Greer shot him a look.

"If that's your way of saying everything went fine then ... no. I mean yea - the team 'achieved the objective' but ... I told you, I should just be working with you. You need me more than they do…. I mean… It's just God ... how could I ever have been so naive." Greer bared her teeth as she continued to pace in nothing but the bottom of her uniform and sports bra, her claws leaving a track in the wood floor.

"What happened?"

Greer looked up and stopped as she found her path blocked by Colton, his hands slightly out to make sure she didn't try to just move around him. The tigress grumbled low in her throat before putting Colton's outstretched arms to good use, leaning into them and feeling slightly better as he wrapped them around her….

"We were going after the brotherhood(?) right… And…

"Scott just listen to me, if you station each of us separately, we can totally take these losers down. Five minutes tops." and for a second Greer thought she saw a flash under Scott's visor.

"I'm sorry, who's team leader here? " he argued before continuing his briefing to which Greer just growled and sunk a little into her seat, Jean placing what she hoped what was a comforting hand on her friend's stripped thigh…

"Any questions?" and Scott groaned as Greer raised her arm sarcastically.

"Yes Greer?"

"Ok, if we aren't going to rush them, why don't we attack from above then? That would still give us the element of surprise… I mean if you think about it-"

"Look Greer, I know you've been off the team for quite a while and maybe you're a bit rusty…" to which the tigress narrowed her eyes at. "So why don't we try to do things my way so you can reclaim your footing again…"

"Oh my footings completely fine thank you. Case you forgot, I've been training during all that time you suspended me from joining the x men." Greer said silkily, getting onto her feet and going eye to eye with Scott.

"And do you want me to remind you as to why you were suspended?" he shot back and Jean had to quickly intervine as she caught sight of Greer's tail give its furious thump on the ground.

"So he completely ignored my suggestion with no other reason apart from it not being a part of his plan. Which was stupid because if we had rushed them considering there were so many of us… we would have overwhelmed them and the fight would have been over in minutes…But no, our wise and fearless leader decided to confront them HEAD ON of all things… Completely giving away our element of surprise… Idiot…" and Colton gave Greer a comforting nuzzle as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Okay so then…"

Greer growled as she was once again struck to the ground by Pietro, Rouge not fairing any better as she too went face first onto the pavement, seconds behind Greer. The tigress snarled, she had been off the team for too long, she had forgotten how exactly to coordinate herself and work with the previously conscious southerner…. Or anyone for that matter… Greer shifted slightly, narrowly avoiding another blow from the speedster and then a beam from both Bobby and Cyclops as they too tried to take Pietro down. Greer took another look around her surroundings and frowned… This was insanity and not in the good way, weren't cyclops and Bobby supposed to be handling Lance? That's what their beams were good for, long range attacks… And wasn't Jean and Kitty supposed to be handling Pyro? Why were they chasing after Toad? God… The x men were so… uncoordinated… and amateurish… No one was sticking to the plan-

"Agh!" and Greer snarled at the offending speedster as he struck her again in the middle. Ok this had dragged on for far too long… Running through Apex's lessons of how to deal with enhanced speed, Greer shut her eyes and instead tried to track Pietro with just sound alone… There! And with a roar, the tigress performed a drop kick before pouncing at the shrieking Pietro…

"And then…"

"And then I got flacked for being too violent apparently" Greer grumbled too annoyed to notice Colton 's amusement at her use of air quotations.

"What did you do?"

"Severed his hamstrings." Greer shrugged before she caught sight of Colton's unblinking stare.

"What? He's a healer, he'll be fine in a few days. Besides, you taught me that trick." she added on defensively to which Colton quickly tried to quickly recover from. He had brought up Ororo's offer from earlier that day to do a run with the team. Greer had been slowly working herself in to the team sessions since she'd been back and while he knew she'd thought about rejoining the team, it took some nuzzling on his part to get her to finally take up the offer. Summer was practically here and without any students to take up her time she'd finally relented. Though he thought that Greer was aware of the fact that rejoining the X-men meant that she had to tone down from the methods employed in X force.

"So what does Scott make me do next? Puts me in charge of evacuation. Basically turning me into a glorified human cattle prod," Greer said dryly before mumbling something about people running away from her direction rather than following it. It was a little more of this before Greer finally slumped down, pressing herself firmly against her boyfriend's chest.

"I don't know Colton," she said softly, "I thought rejoining the X-Men would have been the best move for me but ..." and she paused, "Its become too easy. I mean after all that we have done in X-Force … All that we've seen … stopping a bunch of c listers from robbing a bank is almost and playing superhero feels so trivial. And I want to help … I want to _really_ help stop the bad guys. And I know you're going to say, it doesn't matter who you help or how much you help because your technically still helping but lets face it ..." and Greer turned to look at Colton.

"Someone like me just isn't cut out for helping people without them running away from me first. And pretending that it doesn't happen and trying to fit into that whole likable hero thing without crossing those lines that scare the hell out of people just doesn't cut it for me anymore. I'm done pretending for everyone. If I'm going to really make a difference it's with you."

Greer looked at Colton and she could tell he was thinking over what she'd said but ... well some kind of response would be nice.

"Well? I mean I know you've been running most of these missions solo but maybe if you got X-Force back together we could -"

"You're wrong."

Greer's brows went up at Colton's rumble.

"Wrong about ..."

Apex looked out the window for a few seconds and took a breath before looking back at Greer.

"Everything."

Greer let out a snort and rolled her eyes.

"So nice of you to say. If this is the same crap about you not thinking I can handle X-Force I swear to god I will -" Greer was growling now but Apex quickly cut her off when he took her hands into his.

"I know you can handle it. And I'm not saying you don't have a role when it comes to what I do. But ... you're an X-Man."

Greer's shoulders dropped as her tail slid off the bed.

"I just _told_ you that's not true. I'm done with it." But Colton shook his head and leaned so that his eyes were even with Greer's.

"I know what you said. But you are an X-Man Greer. I know that you want to help people ... not kill them. What you do needs to be seen by everyone else so that they know who you are."

"Oh yea? And what is that exactly?"

And this time Apex didn't hesitate.

"A good person."

Greer just stared at him for a moment and the look she was seeing was so sure ... so absolute that she couldn't help but feel her tail curl and her ears slide back as she did her imitation of a feline blush.

Greer muttered something and Apex tilted his head a little.

"What was that?"

"I said 'a good feral actually'," Apex couldn't help but smirk as Greer shrugged her shoulders, "but that's just semantics I guess." And Greer again looked back at Colton and let out a sigh as she scooted herself so that she was curled into his lap.

"Fine ... you win. I'll give the team another shot," she glanced up at Colton, "Scott's still an ass though."

Apex chuffed and nodded his head. Pretty soon Colton's claws were running through the tigress's fur and as she returned the favor her purrs reverberated through the room. It wasn't long before things escalated and the two finally fell asleep with Greer gently purring across her panther's chest.

* * *

It was definitely finals seasons at Xavier's and that meant the entire student body were in varying cycles of stress and relief ... before returning to stress as the next test came up on their calendars. This meant most staff actually had more free time since outside of giving or proctoring a final, they really didn't have much else to do. Some teachers like Greer and Bobby found themselves with less time as their tutoring kicked into high-gear. But that also meant that Colton had full use of Logan and Betsy and damn if he wasn't making the most of it.

But Logan and Betsy were nearing their last straws. Betsy had actually given up on the entire projects over a week ago but found it at least more engaging then having to sit in a room for two hours watching a bunch of students take a test. She just made sure not to eat before coming down. Logan meanwhile had just gone silent, grumbling mostly to himself as he moved worked on the console. He'd tried pushing him ... Challenging him ... Meditation ... Hell he even had him fight two Creed's at once just to see what would happen. Putting Greer in danger almost worked but ... that somewhat defeat the purpose. Betsy had floated the idea of putting K down there with him but a snarl from Logan killed that just as fast. Regardless, it always ended the same way: bodies on the floor, Colton worked over ... and roaring for more.

K meanwhile had taken to joining in on these sessions. She was pretty sure Colton didn't want her there but that would mean actually talking to her directly and it wasn't like it would have made any difference. K went where she damn well pleased. They were just getting into their second hour when for the first time K abandonded her preferred corner and moved towards the controls. She hadn't said a word in the two weeks she'd been there so Logan could have been forgiven for not realizing she was standing right next to him. He raised an eyebrow up at her and pushed back a little as if to ask what she wanted but instead K just took the opportunity and dropped onto his lap ... and turning right into the controls, her fingers working quickly.

Logan and Betsy shared a look before the distracted feral tried to figure out what his fiance was up to.

"What'cha you doin', darlin'?"

But K, true to her nature, just kept on typing as he slid his hand around her waist. Logan caught the different, more urgent, look Betsy shot him and the message was clear, ' _You really want K working over Colton or worse ... Colton finding out?_ '

"Sweetheart ... maybe it'd be best if you just let me in on the secret." But Logan's attempt to cut in was just as quickly cut off as K wiggled a little in his lap and shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Hush. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt him." And without looking at the board K hit start.

Apex was about to call up to Logan to move on to the next program when the room around him started to shift and with a crack of his neck the panther readied himself for whatever Logan and Betsy had planned. But instead of another hostile environment or room full of targets he found himself ... upstairs. He didn't scent anything off ... and as the students ran past him it seemed they couldn't really see him either. He waited for something to happen but eventually started walking around and despite himself began to untense. He couldn't help it. He noticed that there were no other staff ... just students.

The program must have rerouted him because he found himself standing in front of a class in session but not one to question a program he walked inside. Ororo was lecturing, reading from a book. He used to sit in the back of her class and just listen ... he liked when she read. But then things got quiet and suddenly every student and Ororo were staring right at him. He froze ... unsure what to make of his sudden visibility ... right as the room burst into flames.

The explosion threw him through the wall and back into the hallway and when he regained his footing the entire Mansion was in chaos. Gunfire ... Explosions ... Students screaming ... Men's voices yelling ...

The school was under attack.

Apex immediately tried to locate the students and eliminate the threat but every time he tried to reach a student he was too late. Every masked infiltrator seemed immune to his attacks and would simply evade him and keep firing.

With a snarl Apex kept trying to fight as more students fell around him and with a final roar ... his world went white.

Up in the control booth there was complete silence. Logan had seen Apex triggered before but had usually been on the receiving end of it. He'd never had the chance to simply witness it. He simply stood as K slipped off his lap and stared down to watch. Betsy had slowly approached the glass until she simply stood there with a hand over mouth. Apex had described to her what to expect but after weeks of failure she'd never had expected this. It was like every move he made ended up with another kill - which should have been impossible from the programming.

The program kept going - and when it finally ended, and the holograms faded, he was still standing there but otherwise not moving, the heaving of his chest and white eyes the only sign he was still triggered ... looking for his next target. The thought hit Logan that while they'd been so focused on getting Colton to trigger ... no real thought had gone into working him out of it.

"Alright ... neither you move. If somethin' goes wrong, K I want you to - K?," Logan asked as he turned to where his fiance had last been. But she wasn't there. He spun around only to see the light from within the Danger Room change as the lights from the hall poured into the room below. "Oh shit," he muttered before he ran for it. There was no way she was going in there with him like that. But by the time he got down there, K was already in the room, calmly approaching the fully triggered Apex and Logan was torn knowing a sudden move by him could provoke an attack.

But as K got closer Logan stopped moving as to his shock, Apex wasn't attacking - he wasn't so much as looking at K ... but he couldn't figure out why. Might have been his scent covering hers ... or that no one had given him a directive to attack her ... he doubted it was that he didn't see her as a threat but ... could be he was wrong on all of it.

K meanwhile had her eyes locked on one thing ... the adamantium shards. Logan choked back a warning and without any hesitation K gently reached out and touched one, as if it see if it was real. And just like that - they were gone. K just watched as Apex's breathing evened and his eyes returned to amber once more. He gave his head a little shake and that's when the scent hit him: a mix of anger, sadness ... and pity. He turned and saw K, her eyes still on the spot where his shard must have been, the steady drops of blood to the floor the only evidence.

And while K being this close ... that scent of pity ... normally would have been enough for Apex to move away ... K was staring at him again ... but this was different. There was an almost sad expression to her eyes, her lips barely parted. No one, not even Greer, had ever stared at him like that before.

"When did they do this to you?" K whispered out as she flicked her eyes up to meet his. It was the first time he's ever seen her look him in the eyes and not see the faintest whisper of the berserkr.

A thousand thoughts rushed through his head at her question ... but suddenly none of the answers mattered. Not to her. Not anymore.

"A long time ago." The answer didn't seem to satisfy her, but she didn't press. Instead, he watched as she shook her head lightly, and bit her bottom lip. She nodded a few times before she turned to the cabinet holding the medical supplies and quickly pulled out what she could carry. She dropped the whole pile at his feet and ripped open a package of gauze with her teeth.

She didn't ask permission or say a word as she simply went to bandaging the wound that had come from the shard she'd touched. Logan was too much in shock to even say anything. Apex however shook his head but still didn't move.

"Don't do that." His rumble was very low.

"Just let me do this. I need to do this. Please just hold still and freakin' let me do my thing," she said quietly. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

Apex didn't say another word, his eyes only on K, and when she finished he simply stared for a few moments longer until she looked up at him and with that he stalked straight out of the Danger Room and once Betsy quietly stepped aside at the door he was gone.

Logan and Betsy stood in silence as K simply started picking up the mess left behind, well aware of the large pool of blood still pooled on the floor, before Betsy finally asked.

"What the hell just happened?"

K and Logan shared a look but Betsy wasn't having it.

"We've been at this for _weeks_ and I want to know what the hell we just saw." It wasn't clear if Betsy was referring to the trigger, the killing, or the aftermath. K chose to go with the first two.

"You two have been trying to see what it would take to trip him over. Like you said - for WEEKS. You were out of ideas - so I thought I'd clue you in." But Betsy scoffed.

"What ... you're gonna slice a kid every time we need him to flip?"

"It's not what you think. He's protecting." K

"Sure didn't look like it," Logan countered.

"Then you weren't watching," K challenged.

"That's not what he -" Betsy

"PROTECTING," K barked, "you needed to hit the right nerve. Make him feel helpless. Like there was no hope and no option other than to just go into it. HE KNOWS where that edge is. He's just ... not willing to go there unless he has no choice." K turned to walk away, but this time Logan grabbed her arm and K tried to yank free before she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, for someone so damned observant, I'm surprised that you didn't catch that this was never about him triggering."

"What are you talking about now? That's what he asked for." K looked over her shoulder at Betsy.

"Hell if I know. But I'm getting real fuckin' tired of having to explain things to psychics. You figure it out." K turned back to Logan "All you people have done here is reinforce everything _they_ did to him. Nothing has changed but the scenery and the personnel."

Logan's face went slack and he dropped his grip from K's arm and just like the panther she was gone.

...

Apex had went from the Danger Room straight to the forest. Deep enough that he knew he wouldn't be bothered. He needed to think.

Everything he knew about K told him she was a danger. A threat. A predator. A weapon. Weapon's didn't change ... not like this. She had to be the same feral he remembered ... she had to be.

Glancing down he noticed the bandage K had wrapped and gave an experimental twist of his arm. He couldn't help but notice it didn't restrict movement like Dr. McCoy's did. She'd been ... gentle. That look she'd had. Apex closed his eyes and let his arm fall.

"Damn it."


	29. Role Reversal

**_Cheshire, Canuckle, Retro ... can always depend on you for some good reviews. Appreciated as always._**

 ** _Canuckle - gimme a bit more time and I promise ... I'll finally give that Colton backstory. Sooner than later ; )_**

 ** _Cheshire - more colton focus coming right up. and you know he's only this good cause of greer._**

 ** _Retro - sorry for the confusion but don't worry ... explanations on the way._**

 ** _Rest of you ... sorry for the slower chapter postings. But you never know ... maybe a few more previews can get me typing a bit faster ..._**

* * *

Finals were coming to an end and summer had officially hit Xavier's. And while most students had finished their tests and abandoned the library for the grounds or the pool, a sizable amount of students found themselves outside for what had somehow to the teacher's amusement become something of an event: K's first final.

He'd been wondering what exactly she'd been up to with the excavator and all the time she'd spent alone or mostly alone for the past week ... and although he'd seen the ... course she'd set up? It hadn't made much sense until he watched her run it with one of the horses. Still- until that Friday morning, when the entire school had gathered to either test or watch, he hadn't realized the oversized obstacle course was a timed trial.

Water hazards, logs, hills, tricks - entirely on horseback.

While the students found themselves cheering on their classmates and taking bets on staff, Greer found herself right there with them. By the time the teachers got involved Greer was almost tempted to take K up on her offer to get her on a horse ... almost. But for now she was happy to be leaning on the fence with Kitty and Amara and enjoying the show. Then things got interesting when K and Logan trash talked their way into a head to head run.

"Five bucks on Logan." Kitty shot out.

"Pfff ... Easy money. K rides better than she walks." Greer smirked and Kitty just laughed as the two turned back to watch the race.

The two little ferals were teasing each other as much as they were flirting as they led their horses to the start, with Scott positively grinning as he proctored the race. At the word go, Logan got the jump on her, but ... it was no measure of how the race would go. Somewhere in the treetops over looking the race, Apex couldn't help but think as he watched that if he ever had to outrun K ... he'd better make sure she didn't have a horse. Back in the race, Logan would gain ground just to lose it to K at the next obstacle and then back again. It was head to head until K leaned across, halfway hanging on her horse to act like she was untying Logan's saddle as they ran.

When he reached her way to try and do the same, she broke out laughing and just seemed to let the horse go. They'd been _running_ but under K's direction - that horse just flew to give her the win by two lengths.

"YES!" Greer's roar startled some nearby students but she didn't notice as she stuck out her hand with a victorious grin as Kitty grumbled and dug into her pocket.

* * *

Apex had a headache. He hated headaches. Particularly when psychics were involved.

"This is progress," Betsy had her eyes closed as she walked out of the Danger Room with a hand on the bridge of her nose, "give it a couple days and we can try -"

"Tomorrow." Betsy stopped at the panther's rumble and shot him a look that had her hands crackle.

"I told you that I'd help you with this. That doesn't mean you get to monopolize all of my time. Unlike you I have other things that require my attention."

Apex paused and half-turned to face the much smaller but still deadly psychic.

"You're not doing this for free. You owe me."

Betsy's shoulders dropped as she opened her mouth to say something once ... twice and finally just gave her head a sharp shake.

"Nine tomorrow night. Don't be late." She snapped as she stalked past him, a nearby bottle thrown into a nearby wall as Betsy passed it. The two had spent the last couple of days since his trigger working to recreate what had caused it. They had gotten close but ... his seeming refusal to verbally guide Betsy had led her to try guiding him psychically. Hence the mutual headaches.

Besides talking about why he didn't like watching students get killed in front of him left him feeling ... tense. Letting out a breath he checked the time and was headed upstairs to find Greer when he stopped mid-step and growled low to himself. Stupid ... Greer had left for the city to visit her mother last night. Something about 'summer break' with 57 of the 86 students gone.

Letting out a huff Apex considered his options and decided to head for the forest. After Greer it was the next best thing in terms of getting his mind back to where he needed it. Besides ... with Greer gone he had things to do. The names on the wall needed his attention. He'd run into a lack of reliable intel and he wanted something to hunt. He had his own debts to pay.

The panther was half-way through the Mansion when Scott slipped next to him. He didn't bother slowing down until Scott finally decided to talk.

"I have a job for you ..."

K had watched as Colton passed by the kitchen but she sat up a bit straighter when she saw Scott intercept him. Her eyes narrowed as the panther's stance shifted and he stoically focused on whatever Scott was saying. As if K didn't know.

"He came to me directly. The professor has to be kept away from it. So whatever it is you need to do just -"

"What's going on here boys?" Both Scott and Apex looked down in surprise at K's sudden appearance, both hands resting on her hips as she glared at Scott. "And by that I mean what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Scott tried sounding relaxed but K's glare just hardened.

"You did not just try to brush me off, did you? You think just because Greer's not here you get to pull this crap on him?" K jerked her thumb towards Apex but still kept her eyes on Scott.

"K relax. It's just a little favor I need his help on."

"You ... you do not get to ask him for favors. Not after you left him out to dry last time." Scott gave her a crooked smile with a chuckle of a laugh

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott lied smoothly before he shook his head and turned his back to her, continuing to tell Colton what he wanted done, but before he could get more than a few words out of his mouth though, K seemed to pop up between the panther and ol' fearless.

"I'm sorry have we met?" K hissed out as she got right up into his face.

Rogue had been nearby and moved to intervene but Remy grabbed her arm and held up one hand.

"Let's see how this goes," he whispered out low just before K snapped, shoving Scott back bodily away from Colton.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Scott. I don't give two shits about how important you think this is, if you want it that badly, why don't you nut up and get your OWN hands dirty for a change?"

"What are you doing?" Apex rumbled in some confusion at the smaller feral but she just pointed a finger in his direction.

"You hush."

"K-" Scott tried to regain his footing but she wasn't having it.

"What part of 'No' don't you understand? NO." This time K's voice was tinted by a very clear growl and the smile immediately dropped from Scott's face.

"You're serious." It was as if Scott was just seeing K standing in front of him.

"What the hell made you think otherwise?"

Scott had backed off after that but it turned out this wasn't a one time event. Any attempt Scott or anyone K clearly thought was operating on Scott's orders that tried to talk to Apex outside of a meal was blocked by K. Any attempt to get around her was be met with dirty tricks meant to cause as much pain as possible without leaving a mark, though there was more than one person walking away with a limp. It was clear pretty quickly that K wasn't messing around.

"I can take care of myself." Apex muttered as he kept disassembling and cleaning the assorted rifles he and Logan kept locked in the school after keeping silent until Scott once again skulked away. Logan was working on his own pile and had kept his comments to an amused smirk.

"If you could take care of yourself you could tell him 'no' sometimes." K looked him up and down. "Go ... relax. Meditate. Hunt. Whatever. Greer deserves to come back to find you in one piece ... at least give her that much before you let Scott or anyone else," K shot a strange look at Logan "use you again."

* * *

K's words from the other day still rang in his head as Logan turned the corner on his way to the gym and paused as he passed by the hall that led to the Danger Room at the sound of a low growl.

"Problem?" Apex looked Logan's way for a second before he looked back at the console outside the Danger Room he'd been abusing for the last few minutes. .

"Someone locked me out." Logan's head tilted as if he hadn't quite heard what the panther had said.

"That possible?" Logan knew that outside of Kitty, Colton was arguably the most adept hacker in the building, at least when it came to security platforms. Regardless, Logan was fairly certain that the kid had built in his own backdoors to most every corner of the Mansion's security. Not that he should need it when it came to the Danger Room.

"I don't know." Apex punched in another line of code ... and snarled as again he was locked out. How was this even -

"Something wrong, boys?" Both male ferals looked down the hall to find K calmly walking toward them, looking as innocent as she could manage.

"What did you do?" Apex's eyes narrowed. He should have known better ... Logan meanwhile was slowly looking from his fiance to the panther beside him. This couldn't end well.

"Nothing really. I just switched over Danger Room access to a bio scan for the summer. You know - with so few students wandering around seems like unneeded temptation for them. And right now ... I happen to be that bio scan that will get you inside." K slipped herself next to Logan and kissed his cheek as Apex continued to glare.

"Then let me in." K looked up at him for a moment as if she'd just seen him there. She seemed to consider this for less than a second and shook her head.

"Yeah, no."

"K ... maybe you should -" Logan tried cutting in but K simply dug her nails into his back to not so subtly tell him to can it.

"I said let me in. Now." Despite the growl K stayed relax and again shook her head ever so gently.

"No. You need a break. And before you waste your time ... gym's locked too."

Apex took a step closer and towered over K, Logan tensing on instinct at her side but still ... K somehow stayed relaxed and just stared up at him. If someone had simply seen a picture of the scene it would have almost seemed comical. Except that was ignoring the three highly trained and lethal ferals standing in that small space.

Apex seemed ready to either roar or simply tear his way through to the Danger Room but K beat him to it.

"It comes from a place of love." she said with a tight smile and cold eyes.

A moment passed and Apex actually took a small step back. He looked from one berserker to the other and with one final stare at K, he snarled and stalked down the hall, his growl echoing in his wake.

Logan didn't waste any time getting K alone, taking her by the hand to the nearest empty ready room and pulled her close. "Darlin' he does NOT need you to play interference for him."

""He should be thankful that I am. Cuz from where I'm sitting? That's bullshit." K tried to pull away from him, but her statement got a frown and a tighter grip from him.

"Now damnit, what did I do?" She frowned at him and tried harder to pull away with no luck, refusing to talk. "Woman ... I ain't Summers. Talk to me." Logan said with a definite growl that finally got K to finally look him in the eye.

"He tried to kill me because he was convinced I was a weapon," K said with her eyes narrowed, Logan just frowned.

"Yeah. All the more reason on why I'm confused you care if he goes on Scott's errand." She shook her head, her brows drawn together.

"No. That's not - you don't understand what I'm telling you. You can't see it because you're doing the same damn thing Scott is. He's _still_ a weapon. And you're taking advantage of it just as much as Scott is. It's not fair to Greer."

Logan let that process for a second.

"I'm not -"

"You are. All of you are. Watch him. He is still a weapon."

"He's not."

"He IS a weapon." K growled.

"Stop sayin' that." Logan's voice had no tone to it. Somewhere in his head he knew K was right. He just wasn't ready to say so yet.

"I'll stop when you listen. He is - no, stop shaking your head, because I will not so happily point out the many reasons that you are wrong." K shot back.

"He's not. Same thing you said about Greer. None of us are weapons. Not him. Not her. No more than you or me."

"Ah. You brought up one point all on your own. Watch him when he has nothing to do. He'd probably have a stroke if he tried to relax. Look at him. How he moves. How he thinks. He's not happy unless he's got a purpose. An objective. A target. He can't stand down. That's from them and it's not going away on it's own."

"This why you stepped in on his training?" Logan tried to change the subject but just K barked out a laugh.

"In what alternate dimension is beating the hell out of himself training?"

While the two older ferals went a few rounds, Apex headed upstairs intent on going straight for the forest ... or as far away from K as possible. That comment ... how she'd looked at him in the Danger Room ... her interference with Scott ... it - it infuriated him. No one made him feel this way. He'd been tortured for days at a time and he'd never been this frustrated. And what annoyed him more was the part of him that might actually apprecia -

"You remembered!" Apex froze and looked into one of the living rooms to see Amara bounce off a couch and head straight for him, "lemme just go grab my stuff and - wait are you going to change?" Amara gave the shirtless and shoeless feral an obvious once over.

"Change for what?" Apex gave Amara a distrustful look right back but suddenly the fiery brunette pulled back a little as she ducked her head.

"I just - I thought you were finally taking me up on us catching up. Forget it ... I know you're busy. Just - sorry." Clearly embarrassed Amara quickly turned back towards the couch. Apex watched her go three steps before his tail gave an audible thump.

"I'm driving."

Amara seemed to turn around in a blur.

"Really! You sure you're free?"

Apex was tempted to take the out but just let out a low breath.

"We're not going into town."

That was a headache he only reserved for Greer.

"Yea sure. Fine. No problem." Amara was already running for the stairs and Apex slowly followed her. This had nothing to do with K. Amara was one of the few people who actually seemed interested in spending time with him. K had nothing to do with it.

"Get's me far away from her." Apex snorted and headed for his room.

Later that night Jubilee seemed a bit dazed as she came into the kitchen. K and Logan were sitting next to each other though there was a bit more distance between them as usual ... though Logan kept shooting her looks as if she couldn't tell.

"What happened to you?" K asked with a raised brow as Jubilee leaned on the island.

"Nothing I just ... have either of you been downstairs lately?" K and Logan shared a brief glance.

"Not since this afternoon. But if you're trying to get into the gym you're gonna need me. Just gimme a few minutes and I'll -" K was gathering up her paper but it was Jubilee that shook her head this time.

"No ... no I don't think that's a good idea. Besides ... getting into the gym wasn't exactly the problem." Now K was curious and sensing it Jubilee continued, "The ummm ... Colton kind of - I mean the doors were - someone ripped them off." she finished quickly but looked up in surprise as K chuckled a little and went settled back into her seat.

"Amara went out this afternoon right?" K didn't bother looking up as Jubilee nodded and she let out a sigh, "Just give him some space if you can't ignore him. Sure Fuzz will burn himself out eventually."

* * *

"Are we giving away our stuff? Greer asked in surprise before quickly rushing over to help Marie who had almost lost her balance trying to haul a box twice her body-weight.

"I got it mum…" the tigress grinned, easily lifting the box onto her shoulders while Marie just watched shocked.

"You got to be careful, you are going to damage your back like that…" the reporter couldn't help but point out but Greer just laughed.

"This? This is nothing… I caught a car once… And Colton has me bench pressing eight tons every time we train…"

"He does huh?" and Greer noted the sudden shift in her mother's tone… Alarm bells going off in her head…

"It's not what you think! He's not torturing me or anything… I could actually lift ten before my…" and Greer considered her choice of words carefully. "Accident… He's just getting me back to where I was…" and Marie tried to process that and respond to that statement as if it was the most normal thing in the world… Her daughter could lift ten tons… That was both terrifying and definitely not normal… Though… If she was going to be honest, having spent the last () days with Greer… It really felt like things between them were back to normal… Really back to normal…

The older woman leaned her head onto her arm, content with just watching the tigress go on about Colton and the mansion, and her friends… She couldn't remember the last time Greer had been so open with her… So to have her daughter suddenly be so eager to finally tell her what's been going on in her life after six years… Marie had to admit… It was… Nice… And speaking of nice… Marie didn't know if Greer was aware of this but… Greer really was acting like Greer again… The confident, self-assured cheer captain Marie was so scared she had played a part in changing… With all that crap she had said to Greer… God she couldn't believe she had actually said those things… So she couldn't describe her surprise and relief when her daughter had done away with that silly inducer thingy in the house… It brought Marie some peace of mind… First off… that Greer was finally and truly comfortable with her and secondly, that Greer had finally taken what she said to heart… Nothing hurts a mother more, then to see her own child… Be so afraid of herself…

"Hey mum, you didn't answer my question, are we giving these away?" and Greer 's question finally got Marie to snap out of her revere…

"Donating, not giving away. Big difference." and Greer raised an eyebrow at that. Her mother had always talked about doing something like this but never actually got around to doing it… She wondered what changed...

"Well ok, who are we donating these to? The local church?"

"Not exactly. As you know, after Gabe moved out with Lauren and you're outright refusal to move back in with me, I suddenly realized I had a lot of free time and money…" and Greer rolled her eyes, trust her mother to sneak in a sly dig at her…

"So I thought about how I could fill up my time… And well… I started a society in the local community club…"

Greer blinked.

"Society?"

"Well I would hesitate to call it that since I've only got five members so far… Might as well be me alone… The other four barely do anything…" Marie grumbled sarcastically. "But what can you do, it's hard running an out reach program for mutants… " and Greer paused completely… Her ears going straight up… Her tail going limp…

There was a pause between the two women…

"Wait… You created and out reach program for mutants… And this…" and the tigress mentally counted the boxes that filled their garage…

"This is all for them?" she asked quietly, still not quite really believing it…

"Pretty much." and Greer couldn't help but smile…

"That… That's really cool of you mum…" she said genuinely though her enthusiasm ebbed away a little when she noticed how her mum had strategically had her back to her throughout the whole conversation… As if unable to look her in the eye…

"Well have to undo some of that damage I did don't I… Otherwise… I can't live with myself…" a Greer's ears lowered… Her mother had said that so… bitterly… Putting down the box she had been carrying, the tigress made her way to Marie before wrapping her arms around those trembling shoulders and nuzzling in…

"Hey… Don't say that… I forgave you a long time ago…" she purred softly trying to ease the tension radiating from her mother… There was another pause..

"I know…" came Marie's rattled response…

"But … the fact of the matter is I still haven't forgave myself and I don't think its happening fairly soon… So I better buck up because I can't wait to get this weight of my chest…" she said a matter factly, trying to escape and break away but Greer only held onto her tighter.

* * *

"K ... I really think you should wait for Scott's team to return." Ororo sounded anxious over the coms but K's tone was confident if not impatient with the African queen as she typed.

"I really think you need to worry about yourself. You said yourself it was low risk and high priority." K could almost feel Ororo's unease.

Ro had heard that tone from K before when she tried soothing Logan over ... right before she did something crazy.

"I did but ... maybe you should at least wait for Logan."

"Never thought I'd hear you telling me to wait for a man to protect me," K squinted at the screen as she memorized the layout to memory, "Alright, listen up, my lovely Goddess friend, I'm not waiting around for anyone. If you think I shouldn't go alone and you're that worried about it - suit up and hop in. From what I was told, you're a better leader than Scott anyhow." K finished with a glare at the comm that she knew Ororo could feel.

"You know I can't leave right now," Ororo replied. "Or you know that I would. I just - don't like the idea of you running this one alone."

"Storm, it's fine. Please. Relax. I'm going to observe - not liberate. Unless someone really asks for it." K couldn't help but let out a sigh as she signed off. "Besides, I'll be back before Logan. Unless he noses around or you tell him, he'll probably not even realize I was gone." And before Storm could say anything else K switched off the link and headed to get her gear as she muttered to herself.

"As if a certain someone is going to miss the chance to stretch."

K took the jet and it wasn't long that she was laid out on an outcropping overlooking a small military compound(?). K judged it to be some type of training camp that was back in use by yet another scum group blaming mutants for their pathetic messed up lives. She let an hour past before she finally got impatient.

"I'm pretty sure there's some beef jerky in the blackbird if you're hungry. Otherwise quit staring at my a**, Fuzzy," K said in a smooth, rolling tone.

To anyone else it would have looked like K was talking to herself, but a few seconds of dark quiet passed before Apex silently approached. K had figured something like this would happen when Logan had told her he had Avenger's business. Old man had always been protective and even with Creed gone ... seemed some habits died hard. Though she had to admit him having Colton ... watch over her ... was an interesting choice. Course kid did have some experience on the matter.

"Your objective was surveillance," Colton rumbled out low. K didn't bother looking up as she kept her eyes trained below.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She peeked around the rifle scope then made a slight adjustment on the ring.

"What's the rifle for?" He asked. K smirked a little as her cheek rested on the stock.

"Binoculars are worthless to shoot with."

Apex just huffed and K went back to her lethal surveillance.

"Ah. There's the little scumbag of the hour," K said with almost a purr just before she flipped the safety off on the rifle. "How fast are you, Fuzz - I know you can't beat my bullet - but - how many rounds am I going to get off before you make it down there?"

K frowned a little and finally looked over her shoulder.

"You really just gonna stand there and -" but there was no one behind her. K smirked and settled back into her position as she slowed her breathing and lined her first shot.

...

This shouldn't take this long.

This _really_ shouldn't take this long.

K gave a silent curse and stashing her gun out of sight made her way down the rocky hill towards the compound. This had been simple ... and there was no way these guys were either trained or armed well enough to give Fuzz any problems. But as she sprinted on level ground towards the outer barracks she heard the first roar and a torrent of gunfire. That ... couldn't be good.

The grounds were littered with the few bodies she'd laid out as cover and once she turned the corner to the inner part of the compound following the trail to Colton wasn't difficult. The place was a mess ... though she counted less than a dozen men in pieced together body-armor. If you could even call it that. Firearms were all factory made ... nothing you couldn't get from the right seller at a gun show.

The next roar drew K's attention and she headed over to one of the larger buildings and only stopped when she almost stepped right over the man she'd been sent to observe. Course now his throat was torn out. But if he was already dead ... what the hell were they both still doing here?

K dropped any sort of subtlety and simply kicked the door in, slicing her way through the three militia that had shouted at her sudden appearance. She didn't need to scent out where the missing panther was as that damn roar echoed towards her, K wincing slightly at the sound and growling as she stalked towards it.

Only seven left.

Most of the men had run for exits once he'd gotten through their perimeter but he'd already locked the doors from the outside. Locked them inside with him ... forcing them to fight. He wanted them to fight.

A grenade shot shrapnel into his arm.

six left.

They'd started small ... harassing local mutants. Then they'd moved up to beatings. Last week they lynched two mutant college freshmen on their way home.

five left.

A bullet through his side ... no major organ.

four left.

Slash wound to the forearm ... stab wound in the right shoulder.

Three left.

Now they're screaming at each other. Come on ... fight ... FIGHT!

Apex roared at the last survivors but cut short as all three fell in quick succession as three gunshots rang out.

He turned to see K standing there and all he could do was bleed and regain his breath as she looked at him with clear, utter disappointment. She met his eyes for just a moment before she shook her head lightly and let out a derisive sigh then simply turned her back on him and headed back to the jet.

Apex wasn't a psychic and he was lucky he wasn't as K silently seethed on the silent ride back as K drove the jet and he sat as far in the back as he could.

When they got back to shack, Apex wasn't certain where the smaller feral disappeared to until she came back with her uniform half unzipped with the arms wrapped around her waist and half an empty bottle clasped in her hand. From the way she was walking ... he assumed that would be bottle number three.

"You're an idiot ... you know that?" K wasn't looking for an answer as Apex simply glared at the wall littered with Weapon X directors.

"While you're pushing for Greer to be safe ... it didn't even occur to you that maybe that girl needs you to be safe too? Idiot." K didn't sound angry ... more like resigned though it was clear he'd fallen a few notches in her book. But now K was on a roll.

"I _thought_ I needed to get her to show that she was serious about you - but I can see that was backwards. Either act like a man and take care of your woman or just make a clean break because from where I'm standing - you don't give two shits about that girl and she deserves someone who does." K grumbled as she dropped to sit on the table in the middle of the room that they used for briefings, but Apex just continued to keep his back towards her while she drank and glared at his back - the faces on the wall. The way he was standing. She wasn't impressed with any of it.

"Colton, I don't get you. Hell ... I bet you hate when they call you that don't you? 'Colton.' God only knows WHY but that tigress loves you. And instead of giving it a chance, of giving any of them a chance ... you're CHOOSING to be a weapon and just ... string her along." K took another pull as Apex tensed slightly. "Is that all it is? You just using her in your spare time?"

"Leave," he growled out.

"Make me."

"I don't need your help." He growled again, his brow lowering in clear frustration as he bled onto the floor, not bothering to have bandaged himself.

"That's why you're fucking this up with Greer. Because you dont' need help. You're as much a danger to her as you are to yourself." She almost didn't react fast enough as with a roar the panther whipped around, his teeth and claws bared. K's own claws shot out on instinct, but the bottle she held managed to land perfectly upright.

"BACK OFF! I didn't do a damn thing to get the snarl, mister, but if you really wanna go just because I'm the only one in this place willing to tell you the truth? FINE." K roared right back, squaring up. She'd had enough of dancing around him. Too much. Too damn much.

" **LEAVE**!" The room shuddered with the roar but K barely flinched despite her ears ringing. Everyone else might back down to him ... but never her. Not to anyone.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ME. Whatever the hell you did ... or think you did that's got your head rammed this far up your ass ... just stop." K let out a breath and straightened up before she lowered her hands and retracted her claws. She lifted them again to show him the backs of her hands as they sealed up.

" _I_ don't need the bandaging. But you do." she tipped her chin toward him. "You think I don't know that you don't tear into me for Logan? Let me be clear - I'm just trying to make sure you don't kill yourself and leave her alone. It's not for you. It's for her." She didn't wait for him to respond before she took a few steps forward, but Apex took a measured step back, getting K pause.

"Why?"

"I don't want you're help."

K shook her head and looked up at him.

"No why ... why all this?" She'd seen Apex fight ... both up close and objectively. He could have gone into night and simply snatched their target and never been seen or taken the entire base without taking nearly this type of damage. But the way he'd fought tonight ... had been to take as much damage as possible. She'd seen him keep the tigress he loved at arms length. The students he protected he refused to engage. The kid seemed driven to punish himself. It just didn't make sense.

K's simple question hung out until she finally turned and headed for the exit. But as she reached the door, for the first time ... Apex actually answered a question.

"I killed them."

K turned with a slight frown on her face.

"Killed who?"

But Apex wasn't really looking at K anymore, his mind going someplace else as he whispered out his response.

"I don't know."

* * *

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER: WHO IS COLTON HAYNES?_**


	30. Colton Haynes

**_Sorry for the delay but this chapter really took it out of me. Tons of rewrites ... followed by more rewrites ... well you get the idea._**

 ** _Course none of its possible without cheshire and canuckle : )_**

* * *

The two soldiers stood a few feet apart in a circle of dirt that had been around for decades. They were outside and the sun was at it's peak beating down on them. One soldier was taller, well built, but lean from training and stood relaxed. The other was shorter and stocky, as if a boulder had grown legs and taught itself to talk. His name was Chris and he stood with his arms crossed and scowled as he called out first.

"Ten moves."

The crowd that had gathered around the two quickly formed a tight circle as hurried bets were hashed out. Sweat, shouting, and cursing filled the air.

"Seven moves."

The taller soldier said evenly, his bare arms resting now on his hips, his face neutral.

"Six moves."

"Five moves."

Chris shot a quick look towards his friends and smirked. They'd worked on this for weeks. It would be a new record.

"Four moves."

The crowd started shouting out bets now. No chance ... There was no chance it was going to get any lower. No one could win in less than -

"Two moves."

The crowd went quiet and the shorter soldier went slack for a moment as his head tilted as if to make sure he'd heard right.

"Two moves or go lower." The taller soldier still sounded still relaxed and that seemed to piss off his opponent who spat into the dirt.

"Bullshit."

At the word the crowd seemed to go into a frenzy as both combatants took a ready position, the air tense, as they squared up. A few seconds passed and aside from the taller soldier cracking his neck neither moved. The crowd egged them on and finally with a grunt Chris dashed forwards, changing levels at the last second to take his opponent down and -

"I Quit!"

No one was really sure how it'd happened. One second Chris had been lunging forwards and the next the taller solider had landed a kick that had somehow brought Chris to his knees and then the taller had used his other leg to wrap around Chris's neck and brought his knee to the ground with the shorter soldier's neck trapped beneath his thigh, the rest of his body laid out uselessly behind him. He'd barely been down for second before he'd started tapping and just as quickly Chris found himself flat on his back and gasping for air.

"You telegraphed."

"You always say that." Chris glared up at the offered hand.

"You always do it." Chris gave his head a little shake and with a smirk grasped the hand and shot back up to some shouts from the crowd.

"One day I'm gonna put your ass in that dirt." Chris grimaced as he worked his neck.

"Till then ... you'll keep it warm for me." The taller soldier smirked as he gave Chris a mock salute and headed towards his own cheering squad.

A dozen yards away three men stood beneath one of the few trees that littered the training camp. Two wore suits while the other army fatigues.

"That's him ... one I told ya about." The older soldier's name was Lieutenant Colonel Brad Stevens and had been in the army his entire life. Army brat turned soldier turned marine turned captain. Now he ran the entire company. Word had come down to be on the lookout for any ... special individuals. Now he didn't know what the hell 'special' meant but ... if there was anyone that matched that description it was him.

"What brought him to your attention?" Stevens called that stiff Suit One.

"You wanna find somebody on this rock? He can do it. Best tracker I ever saw ... yanked him from behind a computer in counter-terrorism. Turned out he could track 'em over land too. And he's damn good soldier." Stevens responded briskly.

"That's all?" Suit Two sounded annoyed. Good. But higher ups had made it clear not to mess around with these two so ... he worked with it.

"Never seen a man take down so many people that quickly. Today was just the latest ... you saw the video we sent you right?"

"That we did." Stevens could hear it their tone ... they wanted him. Heh ... good luck. Weren't the first ones to show up and try to poach him.

"Take it you'd like to have a word with him?" Stevens didn't bother looking over his shoulder.

"We'd like to examine him first. We have our own med team team standing by." Suit One answered. Stevens just shrugged.

"Haynes!"

The tall shoulder turned to see the colonel calling him.

"Med bay. Five minutes!"

Colton gave a nod as he noticed the two suits standing behind the colonel and somehow still in the shadows despite the heat.

"What's that about?" Josh, darker than Colton and slightly taller, turned to where Colton was looking but he just gave a shrug.

"Who knows. Don't care. Besides ... we got more important things to worry about." The group lost its humor and quickly fell silent as they slipped around Colton. Mission was coming up and they all needed to get briefed and prepped. This was their last week of down time before shipping back out. If you'd asked what part of the military their squadron served in each one probably would have told you a different answer. The rest of the camp gave the entire group a decent amount of space. After all ... never piss off the guys that are probably gonna be sent in to save your ass.

"You always know how to ruin a good time you know that?" Martinez grumbled as he put the rations, magazines, and cigarettes they'd won in his pack.

"Yea ...," Colton looked back over his shoulder but the men were gone, "I do."

* * *

"How did you do it?" Suit One asked without any real introduction. Colton sat rigid in his seat and just stared somewhere between the two suits. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he didn't like it.

He'd gotten to the Med Bay and some doctors he didn't know had given him what he thought was one of the weirdest physicals he'd ever had. They drew blood and asked him some weird questions. Had he ever been sick ... Been injured ... Even took pictures of his teeth ... which was new. Then they gave him some "updates" on his inoculations. But he was a soldier and seeing as how Stevens was stationed someplace outside ... he went along with it.

"I said how did you do it?" Colton let out a breath. He hated suits. Almost as much as he hated doctors.

"You'll need to be more specific sir."

"How did you take that soldier down so ... efficiently?" Colton narrowed his eyes a bit at the choice of words but kept his gaze forwards.

"Training. You people put so much money into it ... didn't think anyone would be complaining."

"And if we offered you an opportunity to use that training?" Suit One asked confidently. But Colton already had his answer before the question was finished.

"Not interested. My team is here." Both suits just smiled as Suit Two opened a manila file and started scanning through it.

"What exactly do you do Captain Haynes?"

"You tell me. You have my file." Suits never just got to the point. They all knew why they were here. Why always the need for some damn show?

"This ... is useless," Suit Two tossed the open file on the table that was between them. Colton didn't need to look down to know almost the entire thing was redacted. One of the benefits of doing what he did ... people in Washington preferred not knowing about it. He did his best to keep his smirk on the inside.

"This however ..." Suit One pulled out another file with a black folder and his name on it, "this is very interesting." And then Suit One started listing off his entire mission history. His training. Where his team had been. His confirmed kill count ... which was something he hadn't even been certain about. Who the hell were these guys?

"That's classified." Colton kept in his chair but he was tensed like a wire ready to snap. These guys weren't friendlies and they knew way too much. More than anyone was supposed to.

"To most people." Suit One said smoothly as they closed his file. Colton looked between the suits cautiously for the first time.

"Who are you ... NSA? CIA? Cause you sure as hell aren't military." He let the facade of respect drop but the suits stayed the same.

"We're from a special division."

"That's not an answer." The three just stared at each other for a few moments and Suit One went with another question. He was getting tired of them jumping around like this.

"Why did you join the military? Made it through basic ... MCRD ... Become one of the youngest to join DEVGRU ... what's behind that drive?"

"Like the views." Colton grumbled back.

"We think different. We think ... you do it to protect people. After all ... what are you if you can't protect the things that matter the most to you?" Colton pushed back from the table and stood up as the chair skidded across the floor. Mentally Suit One gave a nod to the psychs back at base.

"OK 'special division' ... I'm done." He didn't wait for a response and headed for the door when one of the suits calmly called after him.

"How would you like to make a real difference? To really protect this country?" But Colton just snorted a little as he kept heading for the door.

"Really? That's what you ended up going with? Last guys had a better pitch."

"And what about your brother?" Colton froze and slowly turned to look back at the suits who were still standing where he left them.

"What did you say?"

Suit Two was back in that black folder.

"Your younger brother ... Jason ... he died when you were 11 correct? Some kind of accident it seems."

Colton just stood there ... how did they know about that? He'd never told anyone in the military about that ... not his CO ... not the psychs ... no one.

"Don't talk about my brother."

"How would you like to make sure nothing like that never happened to anyone else? What if we told you we could give enhance your powers so that you could protect everyone? So that you could have protected him?"

Colton felt a bit numb.

"I don't have powers."

Now both Suits were smirking.

"Of course you do. But knowing someones weakness and some fighting skills aren't enough. Not if you want to protect the rest of your family like you couldn't with your little brother."

Suit One never would have gotten the gun out of his holster. He had a slight hitch in his right shoulder that made him slow on the draw. He'd put his face through the table. Suit Two he'd disarm and break his right hand. Suit would swing wild with his left and he'd snap that wrist too. Bury them both in the desert. Stevens would understand.

But instead ... Colton just breathed. These guys didn't know anything. This was some test ... some kind of bullshit attempt to see how'd he react. These guys were probably some type of black-ops that wanted to see him crack. He wasn't a mutant ... there was no way.

"Not interested." He said it slowly and calmly and again headed for the door.

"You're making a mistake captain." One of the Suits called after him but this time he didn't stop.

"What now?" Suit One asked in a language no longer English.

"Base already made its decision. His bloodwork came back positive ... he's the first viable candidate they've had and his power potential has them invested."

"So why did we let him go?" Suit One sounded skeptical.

"Who said we let him go?" Suit Two smirked.

* * *

"I'll be safe ... Yea mom ... About a week ... Tell Dad and Ashley I'll seem them soon ... Love you too." Colton couldn't help but smile a little as he hung up the phone and grabbed his pack. Always left him feeling a bit more easy after he'd called home before heading out.

"Never gonna figure out how you turned out to be such a momma's boy." Josh barked over the sound of the chopper they were all headed towards.

"Don't worry ... I gave your momma a call first." Colton barked right back, earning a laugh from Josh as the team loaded onto the chopper.

The rest of the team settled in and went about their own little rituals. The chopper was taking them to the nearby airbase and from there the next mission. But Colton's mind was on everyone around him. His team. Everyone seemed alright and as the chopper took off he put in his ipod's earbuds and closed his eyes and quietly prepped for what was to come.

* * *

 _Quite_

 _Shouting_

 _Explosion_

 _Gunfire_

 _Darkness_

"GUHH!" Colton jerked awake and only fell back when the restraints on his wrists pulled him. His breathing didn't slow down as he looked around and found himself in some kind of hospital room. He was hooked up to some IV's ... was he hurt? Looking down and from his own senses he knew he was sore but it didn't feel like anything serious. Where was he ... how did he get here ...

 _Gunfire_

 _Expolosions_

The team. The mission. What ... did something go wrong with the mission?

Colton rolled his eyes.

He was in a hospital. Of course something went wrong with the mission. But where was he? There were no windows ... No labels or signs anywhere. He knew he wasn't at a veterans hospital ... or command ...

"Oh you're awake! Excellent." Colton paused as a female nurse, a very pretty female nurse, came into the room. Though a part of him felt something ... off when he looked at her. Like the oncoming of a headache.

"Where am I? My team are they -"

"Relax Captain. Let me just check these," the nurse went over to his IV's and fiddled with something and his headache started getting worse," and I'll go grab the doctor. Don't go anywhere."

"Ma'am," the nurse looked back at him, "mind taking care of these?" Colton rustled the canvass binds on his wrists. He assumed they'd been to make sure he didn't pull out his IV's or maybe from transport. But the nurse just smiled back at him.

"Oh don't worry about those. I'm sure the doctor will explain everything."

Colton's vision blurred red - __metamorph_ \- _ as his headache spiked.

"What do you - hey what hospital is this?!" But the nurse was already gone and there was a audible click as the door was locked. Colton pressed his head into the hospital bed as the pain in his head turned into a dull ache. OK ... none of this was right. Some part of him knew this wasn't right. He had to go. Now.

Glancing around he didn't see anything to cut the binds. Frustrated he gave a pull and in surprise almost hit himself in the face as they snapped.

"What the hell ..."

Elsewhere, a set of monitors watched by a dozen scientists were being carefully scrutinized as one man stood apart and behind them, watching everything. The screens showed the inside of the medical room with Colton quickly grabbing a pair of nearby scrubs.

"Send in the first wave."

Colton had just tied off the scrub pants when four men in military fatigues burst into the room all yelling at him to get on the ground. None of them had any type of insignia or badges.

"Hey ... I don't know what's going on. Where am I? What happened to my team?" He spoke calmly with his arms slightly raised as he slowly put the bed between him and the men.

"We told you! Get on the ground! Now!"

"Not till you tell me what is going on!" Colton yelled back but dropped to a knee as the pain in his head spiked again.

"Take him." One of the soldier's barked but all Colton could do was breath as he squinted up at the four men ... and saw red surround them. Like a dull hue.

 _Knee_

 _Right Clavicle_

 _Tactile Sedation_

 _Strength_

 _Left Patella_

"Miller put him down and tell command it's another failure."

Colton's breathing turned haggard as Tactile Sedation stepped towards him. He had no idea what that meant ... but he knew he couldn't let that person touch him.

"Night nigh - GAHH!" Miller screamed as the bone in his right arm stared back at him. Colton had grabbed his covered wrist and thrust up with his other hand and broken the arm. Even if he'd only intended to dislocate the elbow.

Miller dropped to his knees in shock and in short order the three other soldiers joined him. Colton could only look at the damage he'd done for a second before bursting through the door and suddenly finding himself in a dim, concrete hallway. Yea ... definitely not a hospital.

He ran.

...

"Progress?" One of the scientists responded clinically without looking up from her screen.

"The subject has been in the Trial for 33 hours. The second, third and fourth waves have been cut down, Director. But his vitals are growing stronger. Dr. Killebrews's primer serum has taken well. Power readings are strong ... seeing positive growth of the x-gene."

"Dr. Cornelius?" The Director turned to a man in a lab coat at his side. He too was looking at the screens and readouts carefully.

"It's better than we could have hoped. We should get him into stage three immediately."

The Director nodded his head.

"Send her in."

He should be dead. Or at least tired. Yet somehow he was neither ... in fact ... if his head didn't constantly feel like it was splitting open he'd actually be feeling pretty good. Aside from all the blood, scratches, and holes covering him of course. But you know ... all things considering ...

Of course none of that took into account just how he'd managed to stay alive this long. Never mind against mutants. He'd always been good at fighting. Hell he'd been fighting basically his entire life until he'd sent that Jimmy Hillman to the hospital in seventh grade. But he'd always just thought he'd been able to read people, how they moved, how they fought, and taken advantage. Now it was - it was like he knew just where to hit them just by looking at them.

He'd have thought it was wrong if it wasn't currently so damn useful. Then there was the strength ... must have been whatever they'd been pumping him with. Steriods maybe?

"What the hell did they do to me?"

He ran again for what felt like days through the halls trying to find some way out of this place when a voice stopped him cold.

"Honey ... why are you running?"

"M - mom?"

He was dreaming. The realization hit him along with a feeling of relief. None of this was really happening. It explained everything ... along with his mom dressed like he remembered her the day he left two years ago standing right in front of him.

"Colton, why are you fighting?"

"I - I don't know. The soldiers they were - I was ... I had to get out." Colton took unsteady steps towards his mom who simply smiled at him and when she opened her arms he fell into them.

"I missed you." He managed to get out.

"Well I missed you too. But you don't have to fight anymore."

Colton pulled back a little and looked down at his mom ... right as his head started to ache again.

 _metamorph_

"Mom I - somethings wrong ..." Colton put a hand to his temple.

"Well of course something's wrong. You're trying to leave."

"What?" Colton took a small step back but it was too late as his fourty-seven year old mother punched him in the face right before she leaped into the air and roundhouse kicked him to the temple and he crashed into the wall. Dazed, he saw a light red haze surround his mom as she changed right before his eyes and suddenly became a young woman with blue skin, white hair and eyes.

"Sorry kid. We're just getting started."

Colton barely felt the next blow before his world went dark again.

* * *

"Captain ... Captain ..."

Colton let out a groan as he came to.

"Good you're awake. I wanted the chance to explain things to you before it was too late."

OK, now he was awake.

"Hell are you?" Colton grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly got off the metal floor and took things in. He was still in the bloodied scrub pants and in some type of glass box ... couldn't have been bigger than ten by ten but it went straight from the floor to the ceiling. He could make out a much larger room around him with a number of lab coats moving around. Colton squinted as he realized that red haze was still covering everything. Looking over his shoulder he saw what he swore looked like five blonde teenagers in matching gray bodysuits standing close to each other in a tight circle.

 _telepathy - mind alteration - astral projection -_

"You can call me the Director."

Colton tried to keep his nerves down as he turned back look at the 'Director.' Really? That's what this ass came up with?

"OK Director ... you mind letting me out of here?" Colton tried to subtly touch the glass and look for a weak point. There had to be some type of door. The Director simply smirked at the subject's attempts at calm. The last few had been so pathetic with their crying and begging. God he had missed working with real soldiers.

"Not quite yet Captain. You see ... you've started down a very special path. And now it's time that you completed it."

Colton figured it out immediately: these people were insane.

"My team's gonna find this place. And when they do, they're gonna -"

"Your team is dead," the Director looked down at a chart some lab coat was showing him, "so are you for that matter actually."

Colton felt his blood run cold.

"You're lying."

The Director simply sighed almost out of boredom at having to explain this part and reaching into a coat pocket pulled out a newspaper clipping and held it up to the glass. It showed a picture ... of him.

"No ..."

Colton barely whispered as he quickly read the short story: It said he and his team were ambushed in Pakistan and killed by rocket fire. No bodies were recovered. Then he looked at the date ... it was from over two weeks ago. He put a hand on the glass as he felt the world start to tilt. His family ... his team was - how was this ... he barely registered the Director still talking.

"... had you simply taken up our offer none of that would have been necessary. But you see you're very special Captain Haynes. We suspected your powers had excellent applications and it seems we were correct. Now that your body is primed for the next stage it's time that we see if all of our hard work has paid off."

"Wait ..." Colton slowly looked up "you ... you killed my team?"

The Director shrugged.

"I would argue that you killed your team but that doesn't really matter anymore." Colton took a step away from the glass.

"I'm gonna kill you." Colton said it so calmly that the Director actually smiled.

"And in any normal circumstances I am certain that you would. But unfortunately for you ... if all goes to plan and you don't die ... you'll never remember that this conversation even happened."

Colton lost it and started beating on the glass and screaming hard enough that blood began to smear across the glass where his fists were hitting it. Like a parent waiting on a child the Director let him have his fit and moved on to check with the scientists. Over a year of research and headaches and millions of dollars would finally come to fruition. He had lost the most prized weapon of all ... and had finally found a way to make a feral of his own.

But better.

Dr. Minos's research had been expensive and the doctor himself likely insane but unquestionably a genius in cross-species genetics. The subject screaming in that box was the personification of the perfect soldier ... peak physical condition ... the highest tactical intelligence marks ... years of combat training ... but he was still just a man. Time to make him something better.

"Dr. Killebrew?" The Director took his place on the raised platform directly across from the glass enclosure whose occupant was now heaving as he glared at him. Good ... he needed a killer.

"Ready to initiate Weapon Program Apex on your mark sir." Dr. Killibrew tone clearly showing his excitement.

"Mark."

Colton looked up at the sound and saw some type of blue smoke start to move towards him. He knew it was pointless but that didn't stop him from throwing himself at the glass that surrounded him. He had to get out. He had to get home. But he'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted to kill that fucker that called himself the Director.

As the chamber filled up with the dark smoke he thought maybe something had gone wrong ... after all ... he didn't feel groggy. But then he felt something within him snap and he knew something was wrong ... very wrong ...

"AHHH!"

and Colton fumbled backwards, his hands over his throbbing mouth as it felt he had taken a wicked blow to the jaw… Now a broken reminder of what it originally was as it went slack… But through the numbness… he blinked in surprise… Blood… He could taste blood… And as he ran his tongue over his teeth… He could have swore that his canines were… growing… And then his hearing started to fail him as everything went duller and duller and suddenly without warning… Too loud, as if an airhorn had went off next to his skull… Instinctively, he clasped his hands over his ears… only for his grip to slacken slightly in confusion as he could have swore they now felt pointed… But even the benefit of doubt escaped him as there was a sickening crack in his neck before it felt like it was lengthened and stretched to its breaking point.

"Update." The Director demanded cooly as Dr. Killibrew managed his team of scientists.

"It's taking sir. Vitals are good."

Inside the cage Colton had all but given up on trying to remain upright and had finally collapsed against the glass. It felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest but it was difficult as the 'settling' of the pain that had begun from the base of his skull was now growing in intensity and moving deeper, from within the muscles, down into abdomen, his organs and deep back into his very bones. For a moment there was nothing, and although he desperately prayed for the slim chance that whatever that was poisoning him had ceased… That the director had made an error, that the procedure was flawed and the entire process would quickly reverse to be truthfull…. He knew he was being stupidly optimistic when the most immense series of pain he had ever felt seemed to explode within him.

It all began with his spine twisting and contorting while the muscle beneath his skin seemed to bulge and ripple as if increasing. Breathless with fear Colton reminded himself to breathe, though there was little he could do by trying to see through his blurred vision. Looking down at his abdomen, it had increased frighteningly in length and size and was still growing. But something else was happening from within the base of his spine, a searing sensation in his tailbone he couldn't comprehend, the pain growing immensely worse as the seconds passed. Then as if to throw salt in the wound… the heat hit him… Colton screamed as it felt like his skin had become too tight for his body as his muscles gave one final violent coil, thickening as new ones appeared quickly increasing his mass.

At the same time it felt like a million pinpricks were trying to tear him from the inside out, manifesting as short, black hairs spreading up his arms and all over his body. With what sounded like a roar to his own ears, Colton quickly clawed at his shirt, only to find that his nails had lengthened and grew black, becoming deadly claws, and as he clenched his fists in horror, he realized his palms had became coarse and rough like pads.

"What ... Is ... GAAAH!" and that's when he lost his balance completely, fallling to his knees and then onto his side… Watching in muted horror he could only take shallow breaths as his legs started to pull and stretch from the knees, dramatically changing in shape, the heel lengthening and with another snap, sickeningly snapped themselves into place, bending themselves grotesquely at an inhuman angle. With that alteration to his lower body, came the same sensation of claws emerging from his toes the bubbling of his skin to which he had assumed had now became pads,

Another strange heat erupted from his core before he gave another scream as his tail bone gave one final excruciating pull, tripling in length tearing through his scrubs and waving wildly as if possessed, his pain increased when he kicked it in his panic… Clenching his fist, Colton was now in a world of pain as he curled into himself before choking and as he coughed violently, teeth clattered onto the ground as newer ones grew in their place. Clenching his eyes shut… He absorbed the final flashes of pain as he felt his face crack and morph into the beginnings of what could only be described as a muzzle…. All this time the black hairs finished covering his body in what now was clearly midnight fur, while his ears migrated to the top of his head where they pinned themselves flat from the final fleeting moments of pain.

All was still for a moment.

"Doctor ..." From the sudden silence in the lab the Director was alarmed that perhaps the subject was dead. It was almost impossible to see anything beyond shadows with all the smoke. Suddenly a roar echoed through the lab as a fist hit and shook the glass. The next hit left four clear claw marks.

"Killibrew!"

"Send in the Cukoos." The doctor called out and the five sisters quietly gathered around the chamber shaking. "Dr. Minos's mind wipes were effective ... but crude. The subject wasn't just selected for his ability to accept the change but his training. I have found a way to keep what we need and get rid of the rest."

"How?" The Director asked warily as again the chamber shuddered.

"We will focus his mind. Limit it to only what we want it to be. Right now he simply can't understand the metamorphosis. The change is too traumatic. It's why we chose to do it with him awake. His mind is fracturing ... and we get to put it back together."

For a few seconds Colton wasn't sure where he was. What was wrong with him. Why he was so desperate to get out. But he was.

Then ... just as suddenly ... everything was quite. He was himself, dressed in his favorite jeans and plain white t-shirt. He looked around the empty space thinking he might be alone when suddenly a voice that somehow sounded like many called out.

 _"Do you know who you are?"_

"I know who I am."

 _"You are no one."_

Colton couldn't have known but already his mind was betraying him. The cuckoos quickly infilitrating every corner of his mind.

 _"_ I'm Colton Haynes." He felt a little silly saying it out loud.

" _You are a weapon."_

"No I'm Colton Hay -"

" _You are no one._ "

Some part of Colton's mind managed to remember something ... some one had told him something ...

 _'You'll never remember that this conversation ever happened.'_

"No."

 _"You are a weapon. You are no one. You are a weapon. You are no one. You are a weapon. You are no one."_

He tried blocking out the voice but it was everywhere. And as he tried to close out his mind he could feel parts of it collapsing. He was running in his own mind as it collapsed around him.

 _"You are a weapon. You are no one. You are a weapon. You obey. You are no one. You are a weapon. You obey. You are no one."_

School ... Friends ... Holidays ... It was like the more he tried to hang onto memories the faster the voice took them away. He tried focusing on his own memories to keep them safe. Mom ... Dad ... Kaylie ... Caleb ... His Team ... Mom ... Dad ... Kaylie ... Caleb ... _You are a weapon_ ... His team ... Mom ... Dad ... _You Obey_ ...

"Leave me alone!" Colton whirled around as if screaming would stop what was happening but the voice was unrelenting. Over the chanting the voice spoke to him again.

" _Do you know who you are?_ "

"Colton Haynes!" He shouted it like a curse at the damn voice as he felt more of himself disappear. He had to hold on. He had to remember ...

" _No ... Colton Haynes is dead. You are a weapon_."

Suddenly it was like mirrors had appeared and everywhere he looked and staring back at him was a monster. A giant panther far from human. But he didn't curse or run because a part of him already knew ... that was him. But what was he? Who was he ...

"NO!" He cringed at the roar that came from his throat as he tried closing his eyes from the sight.

 _"You are a weapon. You are no one. You are a weapon. You obey. You are no one. You are a weapon. You obey. You are no one."_

"I know what I am ..." He barely manged to grunt out as he tried repeating the list of memories in his head ... Mom ... Dad ... Kaylie ... Caleb ... _weapon ... obey ..._ Mom ... Dad ... Kaylie ... Caleb ... _weapon ... obey_

The voice droned on and on ... first for what felt like hours ... then days ... then years ... and he lost track of time entirely. But he still tried holding on to his mind.

Mom ... _weapon_... Kaylie ... Caleb ... _weapon ... obey ..._

 _No one ... weapon ..._ Kaylie ... Caleb ... _weapon ... obey ..._

 _No one ... weapon ... Kaylie ... no one ... weapon ... obey ..._

 _No one ... weapon ... killer ... no one ... weapon ... obey ..._

 _No one ... weapon ... killer ... no one ... weapon ... obey ..._

He could feel it in the last corner of his mind ... it was screaming something ... it could feel the darkness closing in ... it was banging against the walls ... he didn't like it ... it didn't belong ... it was trying to fight ...

 _WEAPON ... OBEY_

It was silent

"Procedure ... Complete." Killibrew said quietly as the Cuckoos shared a silent nod between themselves and slowly stepped back from the chamber. A small light on a collar each wore flashed red. It had been almost an three hours.

The Director made a gesture and two dozen soldiers quickly filed into the room to surround the chamber and take aim. He had already lost one weapon to a procedure like this ... he wouldn't make the same mistake. With a nod to Killibrew, a series of buttons were pressed as the gas in the chamber was cleared and its occupant slowly came into view. The Director couldn't help but smirk in triumph. The beast stood silent with its eyes closed as if waiting for him and he strode to stand a few feet from the glass.

"Captain ... Haynes ... Colton ..." The Director called out each title clearly and loudly to no affect.

"Weapon." The soldiers took a step back as the panther's eyes shot open, the once brown human eye now amber and feline.

"Do you know who you are?" The Director called out and slowly the beast shook its head.

"Do you know what you are?" This time it nodded.

"Tell me." Killibrew held his breath behind the Director.

"Weapon." Its voice was a deep rumble and seemed to be somewhat of a struggle to produce. The Director was smiling openly now as Killibrew released a long breath.

"You see sir? I told you it would work," Killibrew quickly came to stand slightly behind his employer, "his mind is ours. Just like I promised ... a feral under our control."

But suddenly the Director's smile faded as his face once again grew hard.

"Raise the glass."

Killibrew seemed suddenly uneasy but as the glass rose it was hard to not be somewhat awed by what was standing in the center of the room.

"Weapon," the beast looked down at a human ... one he somehow already knew. He didn't question it. "Do you know who I am?"

It nodded its head.

"Do you obey me?"

Another nod.

The Director didn't hesitate. He wanted to be sure.

"Kroll ... Cook." Two soldiers directly behind the Director stepped forwards with their rifles raised. "Fire."

Two shots rang out and matching holes ripped through the panther who did nothing other than growl. The Director waited for some other response ... but none came.

"How was it done?" Killibrew assumed the Director was talking to him.

"Well sir ... each Cuckoo put up her own psychic walls around the subjects mind to meet the specifications we discussed. There was overlap but that was only to reinforce the programming. All unnecessary skills and memories we simply discarded. Think of it all as a four key lock." Killibrew beamed. He'd been working on the process for months with plenty of now mindless test subjects to attest.

"Can it be corrupted?" The Director asked aloud.

"Sir?" Killibrew questioned.

"The process ... can it be undone?"

"Oh I assure you the physical mutation is quite permanent. The forced mutation was triggered at the genetic level ... we went slightly further than Dr. Minos' work to assure that process after his past failings. As for the psychic focusing ... well I mean it would take all four cuckoos at once but even then -"

The Director had heard enough.

"Seize them."

Without looking around the soldiers grabbed the now powerless psychics who began to yell and curse at their captors. The Director had what he needed ... now it was time to start cleaning up.

The Director glanced around until it settled on the cuckoo to his left and in one smooth motion drew out his firearm and shot her between the eyes ... which in a somewhat surprising result had all four sisters drop simultaneously. With a nod the soldiers holding the three remaining but passed out psychics took them away.

"Sir! Sir I must protest ... that was entirely unnecessary!"

"Weapon," the Director re-holstered his gun and ignored the doctor as the beast focused on the Director, "kill the rest."

It was a slaughter. Barely a bullet was fired before it had tore through the first soldiers and the screaming started. Once it had eliminated the soldiers it moved on to the scientists as a thin layer of blood crept over the floor and onto the Director's boots. He let things go on until he was satisfied no one would be left to repeat what they had accomplished.

"Hold."

The panther froze with one paw raised above his head ready to eviscerate the cowering Dr. Killibrew clasped in his other. It's eyes were locked directly onto the Director's.

"Release him."

With a relieved cry Dr. Killibrew fell onto the blood soaked floor.

"Well done Killibrew." The Director looked around the lab with a critical eye at the mess of bodies.

"Th - thank you sir." with a shaky hand Killibrew pushed his broken glasses back onto his face as he got onto this feet and quickly moved to stand beside the Director and away from the now blood soaked panther that had yet to move.

"Does it have a name?" The Director asked as if talking about a neighbor's dog.

"Uh - n - no sir. This is basically its prime programing. In terms of an identity ... well there is none." Killibrew stuttered out.

The Director seemed to think for a moment and glanced down at the folder still in his hand and smiled. Of course.

"Apex."

"Excuse me sir?" Killibrew kept his eyes on his creation.

"Code name it Apex. I want a full work up on its functionality as soon as possible. Let Stryker know we have something new for him coming to the Facility." The Director walked back over to examine his newest weapon more carefully.

"Is there - sir I'm not certain if field work at this stage would be -" Killibrew started but the Director cut him off distractedly.

"Don't soil yourself doctor. When I have a weapon I like to make certain that it's working. Besides ... there are still some loose ends that need to be tied."

It was silent as the two humans spoke and left him in the room with the bodies. His mind simply going over all that it knew. All that was important.

 _Weapon ... Obey_

* * *

 _ **January ... 6 Months Ago**_

It was a little past 5pm but in Colorado winters that was close to dusk. Greer squinted through the light snow that the was covering their windscreen as she stole a look at Colton who was in her opinion, was even quiter than usual as he drove their jeep through the forest. He hadn't said a word since he'd picked her up in town when she'd called him with the good news.

"And you're sure it was Haynes?" It had been Greer's idea to come to Colorado. Having access to Stark's database was one of the cooler perks of working with the Avengers. And she'd finally gotten a hit on one of her searches and had talked Colton into meeting her and heading out to one of the little neighborhoods that dotted the snowy mountains around Denver. The two had split up that morning and Greer had followed her phone to the address she had found but she'd frowned in disappointment when no one had answered the door.

"Are you looking for someone honey?" Greer had stepped back from the patio to see a woman around her mom's age but with more grey hair smiling at her. With a smile Greer had walked over, glad she'd worn her inducer, and the quickly began talking. Greer explained why she was here.

"Yup ... they were the last family to live there before the new family moved in about two years ago. Nice family ... good looking son too." The woman gave a little wink at Greer who smiled back.

"Well I'm really looking for the Haynes. Do you happen to know what happened to them? Where they might have moved to?"

The woman's smile fell and she took a slight step back from Greer with a knowing look ... but as if it was something she didn't want to know.

"I - I'm sorry but I gotta go inside. I'm sorry." Greer reached out and grabbed the woman by the arm as she tried to leave.

"Hey ... what is it? What happened to them?" She felt bad as the woman suddenly seemed near tears.

"Th - there's a cabin up by North Turkey Creek. That's all I wanna say." And with that the woman broke free of Greer's loosened grip and marched quickly back inside.

"Thank you!" Greer called after her but she was already gone. Greer gave the neighbor's house a frown and picked up her phone.

"I have a lead."

Across town Colton got Greer's location and hung up. Looking down he put the pictures back in the folder and with a quick look around tucked it into his jacket and left the police station. No one ever knew he'd been there.

Two hours later the two disguised felines stared at the modern log cabin in front of them. Greer knew his irises flicked along where the old police tape that still circled around some trees. Greer bit her lip ... The sight of that small yellow and black banner and the that woman's behavior had her feel uneasy.

Gripping the steering wheel a little harder, Apex forced the jeep forward. The sound of snow crackling under the wheel only increasing Greer's tension within the suddenly confining vehicle. Colton must have sensed this and before Greer could say anything, he had already threw open the door and stalked towards the cabin. She saw him only hesitate for a moment and shake his head before slipping inside.

Inducer forgotten, Greer felt something in her stomach twist. Something really awful must have happened for Colton to be acting like this. She shrunk a little into her jacket, suddenly feeling a little guilty. She had always pestered Colton to find out more about himself. In fact she had planned this trip for that sole purpose. Greer's eyes drifted again to the bit of tape billowing in the wind … Maybe some things were really better left forgotten.

She really didn't know what to expect when she entered but she felt her ears lower slightly and her tail cease its flickering when she caught sight of what was on the walls.

Claw marks.

Greer tried her best to distract herself from the faint smell of old, dried blood. The tigress noted the faint outline of large, bloodied paw prints not too far from where she was standing. Carefully she followed them, allowing herself to travel further into the cabin. She shivered as she took notice of a an empty gun rack and a few stray bullet casings. In a corner, a stain that must have once been an alarming pool of blood. Greer nervously brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face ... she could only guess what had happened but … it wasn't hard to put two and two together. And the scene playing in her head caused Greer to back pedal trying to get as far away from the source as possible.

"Colton? Colton where are y- son of a bitch…." And she quickly looked under her shoes at the bits of broken glass. Wait … Broken glass?

Getting onto her knees, Greer felt around the floor, brushing aside snow and old newspapers until she found what she was looking for. With shaky hands she lifted the dusty frame, wiping off the grime and god knows what else with trembling fingers. Her eyes widened in recognition at the handsome but slightly smaller features of her human looking boyfriend. A trait she noted that came from what must have been Colton's father. A stern almost intimidating looking man who must have seen his fair share of hardship. Greer's eyes then drifted to the woman beside him and her lips tugged at the corners. She also recognized that look … a look of protectiveness and a gentleness only Greer knew Colton possessed. What caught Greer's attention however was the girl Colton had his arm around ... a sister. The girl had to be thirteen… maybe even twelve. So young ...

The tigress got back onto her feet and held onto the picture. She had to show Colton. Maybe it ... Maybe it could help trigger his memory. Shed some light on what had happened here. Though something in the back of her mind questioned if that was a truly a good idea. Truth be told ... Greer had pictured this whole scenario being far more rewarding and sentimental. Not the cold gnawing at her chest and stomach…

Getting back up … Greer followed Colton's scent until she found him on the second floor his back to her. His entire figure rigid but his ears drooped. And as Greer's eyes traveled around the room she understood instantly. The stuffed toys ... The faded boyband posters … Oh god… Carefully, she made her way to him and gently took away the folder he had been reading.

"Colton ... Colton it's OK.." She said softly. Trying to get him to look at her.

"They called it an animal attack." He rumbled quietly.

"We don't know what happened… " Greer tried to sound earnest but he slowly shook his head.

"I do ..." And the fur on Greer's neck bristled at the panther's growl.

"I killed them."

 _ **Present - The Shack**_

"Killed who?"

Apex blinked as he came back to himself and looked over at K.

"I don't know."

"You don't know." K leaned back and let out a sigh. "Well. What the hell are you so worried about it for then? Either figure it out or quit worrying about it." She hopped off the table she was sitting on and tossed the empty bottle in her hand across the room to clatter into a trash can. "I don't have time to hold your hand if you don't care enough to dig up your own shit."

Apex finally looked over at the woman he had been so convinced he knew.

"You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Clearly not what you want me to remember," K leaned back on her heels a bit as she took the assembled arsenal on one of the walls, "You could enlighten me if it bothers you that much."

Apex quickly sidestepped K's comment.

"I know exactly what I did."

Now it was K's turn to give him a look.

"Thought you just said you didn't know who you killed?"

Apex met her eyes for a moment and went back to looking at the board.

"I killed my family."

She watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression. "You're lucky then."

Of all the responses K could have given ... that was easily the last and his change in posture showed it.

"Why would you say that?" He didn't sound offended. Simply confused. K scoffed a little.

"Guess you don't know as much about me as you thought fuzznuts."

K noticed the silence and looking over her shoulder saw that look Apex gave when he was trying to figure something out and let out a long sigh. "Look if you really need a hobby, but it's a waste of time."

She started to walk toward the entrance of the bunker.

"Come on. Tig's waiting for you. Cut her a break and show up early for once."

Apex looked at the wall of faces one more time and met K at the top of the stairs where they started back towards the Mansion.

"Don't let this run your head. Let it go." K had her eyes on the stars she could make out through the canopy. Apex had his right in front of them.

"I don't feel guilt." K looked over at her glowering companion with a sad smile.

"Of course you don't." And patted his arm, getting Apex to stop as K kept walking. He watched her walk as he questioned everything he knew about the little feral. Giving his muzzle a shake Apex quickly resumed her pace and the two walked the rest of the way back together in silence.


	31. Have We Met?

_**Retro ... Canuckle ... Cheshire ... as always thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Retro- hey, I never claimed to be original ; ) least you enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate the real feedback**_

 _ **Cheshire - well ... I'll thank you properly next chapter**_

 _ **Canuckle - thanks for the patience and all the help (as always)**_

* * *

K was embracing the simple pleasure of enjoying the sun, having picked up a trick or two from spending time with Greer. She couldn't figure out why in all these years it had never occurred to her to simply lay in a tree rather than use them to bounce through. Seemed wherever the two went Greer ended up laid out in sunlight and damn if that tigress didn't look pleased when she did it.

But the greater difference was finally having fuzznuts lay off her. Since that mission she hadn't seen his snarly muzzle outside of meals and K was going to have her cake and eat it too. Spending some essential private time she had been denied with Colton tailing her for the past few weeks. Tipping her hat a little lower she wriggled into a more comfortable position before closing her eyes for a mid afternoon nap while Logan was off on Avengers business.

A couple hours later, the sound of an engine pulling up on the driveway caused the brunette to lazily open an eye. She raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of an unknown SUV parking in the spot usually reserved for Logan's jeep and then sat up as a well dressed woman stepped out. K's eyes narrowed though when she could have swore she had seen this woman before. But where ...

Sliding off the branch and landing with deceptively silence, K quickly made her way to the stranger. Lady was headed in the wrong direction.

"You must be lost," K said as she slowed a step when the stranger turned to face her. "Front door is the other way." Yea ... she's definitely seen this woman before. She couldn't quite place the memory. Something really familiar about her though.

"Oh yes, thank you ... I'm just trying to find my daughter actually." OK supportive parent ... no immediate danger there.

K put on her professional smile for a moment. "And who's your little angel? I'd be happy to let her know you're here." But the woman shook her head.

"No, Greer doesn't know I'm here. I came early as a surprise. The last time I was here you can say things didn't go very well. So this time around, I'm hoping I can change that." K's smile didn't slip, but her eyes didn't match the friendly expression suddenly and her movements became much more connected and smooth. Had Apex actually been keeping an eye on K, he'd have told the woman to run.

"Oh, you must be Marie," K said with that dangerous smile in place. "I've heard _so_ much about you." She took a few steps forward and extended her hand to the smiling woman. "You say you're here to surprise her? So she has no idea you're here?" A part of K's mind couldn't help but consider the possibilities and that particularly shady spot of brush sixty yards behind the barn ...

Marie meanwhile was having somewhat of a hard time placing the woman that looked like she had stepped right off of a Texas ranch. She was shorter than Marie and quite pretty if not a bit unkempt, her brown hair dirty with bits of hay woven in it and boots covered in mud. Marie was certain with a bit of direction and a trip to some proper stores she could actually be rather stunning. The age was a bit of a question though ... and as a reporter Marie was always proud of her instincts when it came to reading people. And while the woman seemed to be somewhere in her early 30's ... Marie had the distinct impression she was somehow much older.

But for now Marie was happy to just find Greer.

"I hope not. We were talking about me coming maybe next week but I know she finished with classes so I thought I'd surprise her."

K kept that same smile in place.

"How _thoughtful_. Though I can't imagine what could have possibly gone wrong the last time you were here. She's a charming girl, truly."

Marie's brows pulled together slightly and frowned slightly at K's comment when a surprised voice called out.

"Mom?"

Greer had sworn that she'd heard her mother's voice from inside, but was still surprised to find her standing in the driveway, along with K. Though as Marie turned to look at her, K barely flicked her gaze off of her. Greer couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face and quickly rushed to her. Greer stopped short and was ready to give a tiny wave Marie's way, but her mom grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. With Marie's back to her, K's smile was completely gone, and she caught Greer's nervous gaze as she looked over at K for just a moment.

"Surprise!" Marie pulled back and gave Greer a look over, glad to see that she was looking far healthier than when she'd seen her last in New York.

Marie talked quickly as she tried catching up with her daughter and as if to catch a breath Greer saw that K was still standing there.

"Oh, sorry ... Mom this is K. K, my mom ... Marie."

"We met briefly," K said with the same smile she wore before back in place, "If you don't mind, I'll leave you to your ... affairs."

Greer made a bit of a face at K's sudden departure but her smile quickly returned as her mother took her arm and asked for a tour.

* * *

Apex sat in the jet and thought ... the steady thump of his tail the only noise.

His intel had been ... well not the best if he was honest with himself. He hadn't even really been sure why he had gone out. It was ... a feeling. The names coming in and the places that were being hit weren't his interest. The group had been at odds with the X-Men before but had since kept their distance. So why did the attacks on their businesses get him to fly all the way to England?

The panther let out a low growl and shook his muzzle.

He didn't like this. It made him feel exposed.

With a final look at the intel laid out in front of him Apex headed back to the cockpit. He had one more stop and then he could head home. Hopefully whatever this was would expose itself in time. Until then ... he would wait.

* * *

K kept her distance from Greer and her ... guest ... as Greer set her mom up in the lake house and the two spent time around the Mansion and the grounds. Occasionally, K would see them as she went from the barn to the mansion, but she didnt' pay them any attention. Not unless Greer seemed to be in distress. To her it at least looked like Marie was trying with her daughter while it looked like Greer was _trying_ to try. But it had been a while since she'd seen Greer this tense and she was pretty sure her tail hadn't uncurled since her mom had shown up.

Shocking no one, Marie hit it off with Jean right away, and the two decided to that all three should head into town the next day. Greer had been fiddling with her inducer throughout breakfast the following morning and when she'd looked K's way she'd simply shook her head.

"Something on your mind, Tigger?" K asked over the rim of her mug, watching her carefully to see if Marie's appearance would prompt Greer into lying to cover for the woman's past betrayals.

"No, no," Greer replied forcing a smile into place. "Just ... planning out my day." K nodded once but didn't even blink as she continued to watch her for a moment. She couldn't help her if she didn't ask. She'd promised Logan as much.

Greer had been tempted to just slip on her inducer and suffer through what she knew was going to be a internal heat stroke in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. But as she stood there staring down at the outfit she had paused at the little and glanced over at her dresser. She had initially set it aside for her to wear on a date night Colton when he got back from recon. After all, he was the only one she'd be comfortable enough to wear it for but ... the tigress pressed a knuckle to her lips.

This one was one of her favorites from Jacque. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple little short sundress that somehow flattered her tail of all things. Greer rolled her eyes. If someone had told her a month ago that her favorite article of clothing would even show her tail she would have thought they were joking. But here she was ... slipping it on. The tigress gave a cautious peek at the mirror, ready to take it off but in a surprising turn of events, actually found the side of her mouth tugging into a grin. All of this felt just a tad exposing but ... the tigress shrugged. She actually looked pretty good. Couldn't hurt to be daring for once ... Right?

"Yeah daring," Greer mumbled before giving herself a nod and going down the stairs.

K happened to be stepping back into the mansion when the three women headed out to shop and caught them on their way out.

"Greer that outfit looks stunning on you!" Marie quickly complimented as Greer slowed her way down the stairs. Her ears flipped up at the smile on her mom's face.

"Thanks mom." Greer smiled somewhat nervously as a couple passing students stared and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. But Jean was ready with a few compliments herself as she lauded Greer for dressing more confidently recently. K chuckled to herself at Jean's insinuation it had been her doing as she just leaned by the doorway.

"Honey are you forgetting ..." Marie wasn't sure how to finish as she gestured at Greer's neck which had a short necklace in place of her usual cat pendant that Marie had always seen her wear.

"Oh ummm," Greer's ears drooped, "I dunno I thought I'd just ... go like this. You know if that's OK." Greer finished quietly. She glanced up at K who gave her an encouraging wink and nod before she excused herself from the group blocking her path and slipped toward the staircase. Sure her mom had wanted her going out without her inducer when she'd been in New York but that was after their deep emotional roller coaster mending of their relationship outburst. Greer was certain she'd felt obligated to make that request. Not to mention the whole "no inducer thing" was still terrifyingly new to her. She'd only gone out two other times in her stripes since K had dragged her and while nothing bad had happened she couldn't say she'd particularly enjoyed it.

K listened closely for trouble, prepared to intervene if need be when Marie went out and took her daughter's hand.

"Of course it's OK with me. You look amazing." and without another word the three headed out.

...

The next night Ororo organized a barbecue for everyone in the Mansion. Bobby hooked up speakers as Hank worked the grill and Remy took on his usual roll as bartender, smirking as he made drinks for the few students that stayed around the Mansion and acted drunk despite Remy not putting any alcohol in their drinks.

K had been enjoying the relaxed, festive atmosphere, tucked into Logan when he slipped away to refill the beer and in his absence, Marie appeared in front of her.

"Greer did tell me that you had a hidden talent for fashion." Marie seemed relaxed though inwardly she was a bit taken aback at just how true her thoughts about this little women cleaning up turned out to be.

"Very well hidden," K replied before she set her empty beer bottle down and turned to face her properly. "Something on your mind?" She was never one for empty compliments when she knew what was coming.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm not sure you want to do that," K replied, eyes slightly narrowed as she locked onto the taller woman.

"I think we need to," marie said. "That is - I need to." K gave her a silent up and down then delicately pushed off the rail she'd been leaning on and soon the two of them were headed out. K caught Logan's eye on the way to the grounds and gave him a tiny smile that had him shaking his head 'no' before she and Marie slipped out toward the tree line.

"I wanted to thank you." Marie had her eyes on the grounds as K stared forward, her chin tipped up a bit.

"What for?"

"Well I've been here for three days and I'm pretty sure that Greer has mentioned you in almost every conversation we've had. It's clear you two must be close."

"I don't know how close we are," K replied. "But I haven't taken any cheap shots her way."

Marie smiled tightly as she looked over at K.

"I saw the way you were readying yourself to step in when Greer came down to meet me yesterday." K's eyes narrowed as Marie continued to smile at her. No one caught K doing anything. No one. And in truth Marie hadn't ... but Marie had been in war zones, capitals, and enough interviews to be aware more than most and K's reaction was what she had been looking for to confirm what she'd said. K meanwhile wasn't impressed regardless.

"So?"

"So I take it that you're very protective of her and I appreciate that, I really do." K didn't budge, her arms crossed and one eyebrow arched.

"I doubt that somehow," K drawled out but Marie plowed ahead.

"Greer's incredibly sensitive. Always has been and that was even before ... well - everything. And I understand that you don't know what happened between us but ..." and K readied herself for an onslaught of excuses, the 'you have to hear my side' ... 'You don't know me…' but it never came.

"What I did was horrible. Every time I look at her and I see that caution ... that self-doubt ... I know part of that is my fault. I should have been there for her. Maybe if I had she wouldn't act as if the whole world's out to get her," Marie's gaze finally flicked up to meet K's, "But I am here now."

"Too little too late from the woman that opened fire on her own daughter." K half snarled. "I will warn you just this once since you clearly can't read a predator when you have neon signs flashing in your face." K stepped forward a few paces, silky smooth - almost as if floating. Marie however stood her ground.

"I've seen far bigger _predators_ than you." Marie shot back confidently, the image of Colton sitting in her kitchen coming to mind.

"Guess you should ask one of those bigger predators who the threat in this house is. And just so we're perfectly clear ... You make her panic in the least while I am around to see it, smell it, or hear about it and I _promise you_ that you will never darken her doorstep again. She has come too far to have some small minded little reporter screw her up again."

To her credit Marie didn't back down as her face went red and she readied herself to put this little woman in her place until K spoke again.

"And for the record - I know exactly what you did."

And suddenly, not only the words but the look K gave her, the Marie's confidence shook and she took a step back.

"You don't - did Greer ..."

"She doesn't talk about it to anyone," K replied. "Doesn't mean I don't have my ways to know _everything_. Unlike her though, I am nowhere near as forgiving and I have major issues with mothers that turn on their children. It gives me anger issues, and I can't always control them." She finished her sentiment with a low growl that was a clear and unmistakable threat and not bothering to wait for a reply K headed back to the deck.

A few minutes later she watched as Marie came back to the party and spoke quietly with Greer before giving her a kiss and heading inside.

Seemingly unsure what else to do with herself the tigress came to stand with K and Logan, who both looked ready to find a way to slip away and spend some time alone until Greer got a bit too close.

"Havin' good time Tigger?" Logan asked from over K's shoulder.

"Yea ... think my mom's had a bit too much for one day though. Never seen her turn in early before ..."

"Too bad."

"You get a chance to talk to her? I really wanted you two to get a chance to get to know each other." Greer smiled hopefully. She thought she'd done a pretty good job of talking K and Logan up to her mom with the expectation of them finally meeting at the party. K had been her usual sneaky self and been a bit hard to find the last few days.

"Not really," K replied. "But that's fine. She's supposed to be here for you anyhow."

Greer considered that for a second and nodded her head.

"True ... but if you get a second I would like you two to actually meet."

K smirked a little as Logan started to pull her away.

"No promises." And with a little wave over her shoulder K let Logan lead her upstairs.

* * *

Marie stuck around the Mansion for another couple days, spending most of it alone with her daughter as the two walked the grounds. Colton made his reappearance the night after the party and while Marie seemed glad to see him ... K noted how much more comfortable the woman was when he came down for breakfast the next morning with his inducer on.

Marie was supposed to leave that evening so K was a bit irritated when she saw her heading straight for her and the barn. She steadfastly ignored her when she saw she was heading her way.

"K?" Marie called out, not guessing the size of the barn until she was actually standing inside of it.

"Greer's not here," K huffed out as she surprised Marie as she brushed past carrying a load of feed.

"I know that. She's waiting up for me at the Mansion." K shook her head at the woman's irritating boldness. The fact this woman wasn't six feet deep with three holes punched through her was worth at least a personal medal as far as she was concerned.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

But Marie just kept standing there watching her work.

"I promised Greer I'd talk with you before I left." K barely glanced over her shoulder as she began to divide up the hay bales she'd cut open.

"Case you forget we have nothing to talk about, and I have work to do."

"Well I still have something to say to you," Marie insisted.

K shook her head with a huff and just went to work, flat not acknowledging the irritating woman. Damn reporters never knew when to quit.

"I know what you did to her, and I get that you don't know about me, but let me make it clear. The only reason you're still breathing is that I don't want to be the one to screw her up worse than you already did." K said with a lofty tone. "But if you keep pushing me - I'll reconsider."

"Wait - hold on," Marie moved to step after K but pulled up short at her snarl.

"You and I have no reason to talk. And I'm sure as hell not going to be nice. Focus on your daughter if that's what you're really here for. And keep the hell away from me." K hissed.

"I - I know Greer values what you think more than she does me. I can see it. I hear it when she talks about you. And so I need you to understand that I know I've made mistakes but that I'm working on repairing the damage that I caused. I'd do anything for Greer." There was a moment as Marie looked at K that K saw where Tigger's bone structure had come from - the cheekbones and across her eyes and nose.

"I am not the feral that forgives at a word. I don't believe what people like you have to say. You want to get on my good side? Earn it."

Marie took a breath.

"Well then I'll just have to earn it then." And with that Marie turned on her heel and headed straight back for the Mansion as K rolled her eyes and got back to far more important work of taking care of her barn.

Colton had brought down the last of Marie's bags when an oddly familiar scene played out as Greer headed towards her mother. He saw Maire had a look on her face like Greer did right before she told him something stubborn.

"Mom! Where'd you go? You get a chance to talk to K? You gotta leave if you don't wanna miss your flight." But Marie was all business as Greer fell in step with her and Marie kept walking right back into the Mansion.

"I'm staying. Colton, you can stick those bags right back where you found them." Apex just stared ... and decided he was never getting bags again. These women couldn't make up their minds. Greer meanwhile had stopped walking.

"Wait ... what?" Marie however just headed to where Greer had shown her Professor Xavier's office was and called over her shoulder.

"I'm sticking around for a bit. It'll be fun!" But Greer just stood there a bit thunderstruck as she looked over at Colton.

"Did she just say ... fun?"

* * *

"I actually can't believe this ..." Jean grumbled with dismay as she and Greer headed for Xavier's office. "It's a conspiracy. I know it. It just has to be." The tigress just gave her friend uneasy grin.

"C'mon Jean. Don't be a drama queen. I'm sure it'll be quick." she consoled, trying to wrap an arm around her friend who just huffed and ducked away from it.

"No I mean it! Really! Your ridiculous training days with Colton are over ... your days of tutoring and mine of teaching are over ... and we finally get some time to finish up the _mountain_ of work left for little miss feral's wedding …" and Greer grinned apologetically while Jean pursed her lips harder. "And the professor just happens to want to see us." she mumbled through her teeth, the millions of details that still needed her attention running through her mind.

"Let's just see what the problem is first." Greer offered but slowed as she came into Xavier's study to find both the professor and her mother waiting for them. That was certainly unexpected.

Greer had positively dreaded the idea of her mother sticking around. I mean it was _nice_ and everything but she had hoped ... wanted to spend some quality time with Colton and with Marie just a couple of doors away she knew the likelihood of providing Colton a memorable "welcome back" fell from unlikely to well not happening. Not to mention how guarded Colton acted around her mom.

But to her mom's credit she was far from interfering. Sure she occasionally did her fair share of "mommying," something Jubilee and Jean wouldn't let Greer live down, but Greer had to give credit where credit was due ... Marie could keep herself busy and out of the way when she needed to. She even pestered Colton into taking Greer out to a nearby lake ... though they had worn inducers for that. Last thing they needed was the FBI ... MRD ... SHIELD ... or whoever else was out there spoiling their date if someone recognized the only giant panther walking around. It was actually the tigress who found herself looking for the reporter a few times out of fear of being neglectful. Logan and K's wedding was right around the corner and having to do everything away from K's way to alert eyes was tough.

Course that didn't make the sight of her mom standing next to Xavier, who aside from some polite pleasantries over meals hadn't spoken, any less bizarre.

"My apologies ladies," and the two red heads quickly refocused as the professor wheeled himself from behind his desk and in front of them. "But you know I wouldn't dare interrupt your personal lives if this wasn't important. Are you familiar with these?" and the two women looked at each other quizzically as the professor handed them a week's worth of newspaper clippings.

"Um professor? Are you telling us that we should be concerned about Stark's most recent escapade?" Jean teased pointing to the front of the paper but stopped when the professor shook his head, his expression growing serious

"No Jean I was hoping you'd focus the recent Paris gargoyle sightings."

"Paris gargoyle sightings? But I thought that was a hoax… Fodder for the masses or something…" Greer pointed out and looked up at her mom who moved to stand next to the professor.

"That's what I thought ... until my editor sent me this. He wanted to push it to the front page of our website." Jean raised an eyebrow as she took the tablet Marie offered and both girls looked down at the video.

"Does this look like a hoax to you?" Xavier sounded grim.

At first Greer wasn't even sure what she was looking at. It looked like a sick joke ... maybe crappy found footage student film material. But as the video wore on a sick joke Greer would have preferred. This… This was something else. A girl, no older than sixteen tops, looked to be having a seizure as she collapsed and withered on the ground screaming. And that's when Greer saw Jean clasp a hand over her mouth but the tigress couldn't even bring herself to breathe as she watched the girl start to change. The kind of change no one was prepared for, including what Greer assumed was the girl's friends as they all started running, screaming at the sight of bulging veins too close to the surface, crisscrossing with bony spines that tore through the girl's back and arms, only made worse as the girl tried to stand up, her neck pivoting wildly, exposing more of herself causing more onlookers to run and even a couple to faint.

Greer could hear Jean asking the professor to stop the video, that it didn't feel right to be watching something like this and she would agree if only she could tear her eyes away from the damn thing. She just felt ... helpless. She was certain that the girl in the video felt that way too. The tigress bit her lip and tried to distance herself from that familiar tug at the base of her stomach.

Too late.

Immediately she was brought back to six years ago … crouched over the tall gaze of Minos … Struggling against those restraints, oblivious and yet all to aware of what was happening as her own body transformed. And as Greer watched the girl in the video narrowly avoiding getting struck by someone and making a run for it ... All she could see was the muzzle of the hunting riffle and Steven leering from above ...

"Greer?" and the tigress visibly jerked and drew herself away from Jean, who had resorted to snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face. Greer shook her head and then cursed herself as she saw the look of concern on Jean and the professor's face and couldn't bring herself to look at her mother and quickly drew herself up and nodded her head that she was fine. Marie gave her daughter one more concerned look before she started talking again.

"I've done what I can to discredit the video and The Bugle won't be running it. That _should_ get the other papers to back off too. It's the best I can do this time."

"This time?" Greer's brow wrinkled as Marie suddenly seemed a bit nervous and Greer noted a slight change in her scent.

"Your mother has been keeping an eye out for leads on potential mutants in need for some time Greer. Done what she could to keep their stories out of the papers and send their families our way." Greer's eyes went wide as she looked back at her mom but as much as she wanted to ask more her eyes went back down to the tablet still in Jean's hand ... paused on the young girls back and her eyes went hard. She looked right at Xavier.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Apex watched silently as Greer pulled on her uniform. He didn't notice the questionable look from Jean and mentioning 'this being the women's locker' and eventually mumbled something about leaving her uniform in her room. But the tigress hadn't seemed to notice either. It hadn't been too long ago that Greer had been complaining about the lack of professionalism from the X-Men so it was strange for him to see her so ... Focused.

He watched carefully as she finally threaded her tail through her pants and slipped on her belt, before lowing her forehead onto her knuckles. Staying completely still for awhile. Letting out uneven breaths. Apex frowned. She only did that when she was anxious. Or holding in the urge to yell at him. Thinking a little, he did what felt natural to him and wrapped his tail around hers causing her to turn and look at him as if she'd just noticed his presence.

"What's wrong?" he rumbled.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just ..." and the tigress sighed… "This mission - I ..." and Greer took a deep breath, "Colton, have you heard about any recent gargoyle sightings."

"In Paris. But its not a gargoyle, it's a mutant." Greer visibly paused for a second, her jaw going slack.

"Wait, you knew?! How did you- " but a look from Colton had her pinching the bridge of her nose before she huffed and rolled her eyes. "OK fine. Rhetorical ... course you'd know. You keep tabs on the whole world…" Apex felt tempted to point out that was impossible and that he used an algorithim to track these types of things nut decided against it. Greer hardly seemed in the mood. She had lots of different moods and he was working on recognizing them.

"You're going after it?"

"Her." Greer corrected and Apex noted her emphasis on the word. "And yea ... I am," she growled before turning and looking up at him, "and you're coming with me."

Apex waited for Greer to smile and let him know she was joking ... but she just raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon what are you waiting for ... go grab a uniform. Sure one of Peter's will fit." Apex let his tail thump. She was serious. Greer meanwhile closed her locker to head to the

"I'm not going." he rumbled, causing Greer to look at him in surprise ... and quickly irritation, as evidence by the way her tail started snapping behind her.

"What did you say?" Apex ignored the timbre of her growl.

"I'm not going." It took a moment for Greer to register what Colton was saying.

"Not going? Oh for the love of - of all times for him to be difficult, you really had to pick now?" But Apex just shifted his eyes elsewhere and Greer _really_ didn't have time for this.

"Colton… Do you not realize what's going on? There's a girl in France, probably scared half to death, and needs our help."

"No ... she needs your and Jean's kind of help. If she's scared than I'm the last one that should be going." Colton shrugged causing Greer's tail to twitch.

"Well maybe I need a tracker? Ever think about that?" Logan was off occupying K but Apex shook his muzzle. That reasoning was ridiculous. Besides, he didn't do acquisi - pick ups. That was for X-Men.

"No you don't. There's a reason why Xavier chose you to lead this mission. You're perfectly capable of tracking" and Greer growled slightly as now she looked off.

"You're wrong. Xavier didn't choose me to lead this mission because of that," Apesx noted the sudden change in tone of Greer's voice as her tail slowed and her ears pinned back. "He chose me because he thinks I can connect with her the best and bring her in. And he's right…" and Greer found herself leaning against the locker. Her tail curling around her ankles slightly…

"As much as I bitch and moan about this thing," and Greer gestured at herself, "Happening to me I'm glad at least no one saw what happened. That they didn't see me change. But what happened still haunts me ... A lot." and Greer moved away slightly as Colton inched forward.

"Now the same thing happens to this girl. But it happened in public. In front of all her friends, all those people on the beach ... It's online for christ sake. What do you think that's going to do to her?" and Apex stayed silent.

"I'm not asking you to go because I need a stupid tracker ... or for her ... I'm asking because for me to lead this mission I need you there. OK?" Greer had her eyes on the floor till she heard a familiar sigh tinged with a rumble.

"I'm not wearing a uniform."

* * *

Greer rubbed her temples and tried not to yell as she reminded herself she was leading this mission. She just ... really didn't have the energy to deal with Colton's lack of experience with kids at the moment. Instead the tigress stared at the black box opened innocently in the middle of the blackbird. But despite her best efforts a low growl prompted Jean and Kurt in the cockpit to take a hint and just stay quiet while she gave Colton an exasperated look as he continued to work on a wicked looking rifle.

"Really Colton? A gun?" Greer stalked up to him but he kept his eyes on the rifle. Greer's tone implied that he didn't properly know how to deal with the mission. He had done all the necessary research required. He knew this gargoyle was a low priority threat. He also knew he got the doses right.

"No bullets. Just sleeping darts." He rumbled showing Greer the rifle's magazine before slamming it home. Greer only proceeded to rub her temples a little harder.

"She's a kid."

"I know that."

And the panther was genuinely surprised by the timbre of Greer's growl.

" _No .._. _Guns._ "

* * *

Vanyss had been reading a book she'd swiped from the library when she'd first heard the noise. She'd slowly put down the book and tried to listen ... she still had trouble getting the damn things to _focus_. With a huff she crept out from her makeshift bed determined to investigate. The church had closed hours ago ... but that didn't mean she was safe. Besides, if there really were people ...

"I'll just scare them off…" the former girl thought bitterly. She had scared away all her friends already. Not to mention that family that had scene her behind that restaurant ... How would this be any different? She treaded on the rafter silently, the beams seemed sturdy but she wasn't sure if they could hold her new weight. She wasn't eager to try out her new wings just yet ... If ever. So Vanyss kneeled down, her eyes scanning the dark hall beneath her as bright as day.

"Huh ... Empty." she thought and she could feel the spines on her back slowly lower and made a face.

"Ugh ... Disgusting…" but before she could get back up, she felt the spines on her back shoot straight up as the sound of voices now clearly echoed up from someplace beneath her.

"We sure she's in here?" Greer asked the team. The church was ancient and under construction so there were just way too many smells for her to pick through and all the dust and cobwebs made even her sight questionable.

"Yea ... she's up there." Jean muttered as she looked around the beautiful interior even at night. She could sense the girl someplace ... and fear was the primary thing on her mind.

"Colton?" Greer glanced over at the panther but before he could answer, Kurt had already brushed past both felines with a grin.

"Don't worry fraulein ... I've got this." He winked at Greer before disappearing in indigo smoke. Greer silently smacked her forehead as Jean didn't bother to hide her smirk. Greer really didn't know how the past her couldn't have seen that the elf had carried a torch for her. But being aware of it now just made it more painfully obvious. And now the tension was a bit uncomfortable to say the least between Kurt's attempts to impress her and Colton staring at the elf like a ribeye steak. Jean of course found the whole thing hilarious.

Ignoring the incoming headache,the tigress just kept her eyes on the trailing purple smoke as Kurt popped around the church. She bit her lip. OK ... Now that they still had a little time she might as well plan how was she going to approach this. She didn't want the girl more afraid than she already was. An entire week on the run? God ... The girl was probably scared out of her mind. Angry as hell ... the tigress honestly doubted talking was the best way to approach this. Especially considering she, Colton and Kurt didn't exactly look like the most approachable things in the room. Shit ... What if the girl ran?

"Stop it. This is why you wanted to be here. You can help her. You know how. Use that." Greer whispered to herself, her heartbeat escalating till she felt Colton move slightly behind her. She turned and gave him a quick smile and went back to planning. Of course all this was also relying on the slim chance the girl would dare to want her help. Or come with them -

A shriek like Greer had never heard before caused everybody to look up in alarm before a lithe blue figure came hurtling down towards them and Kurt not too far behind as he desperately tried to catch the falling was a loud bamf and Greer allowed herself a quiet breath of relief before wincing as both figures crashed into a heap on the ground and then rushing to the struggling blue figures of Kurt and the girl who in her panic and fear had started beating on the poor elf.

"Little help!" Kurt pleaded as he blocked a wild swipe before managing to back away from the hysterical girl and behind Greer who screamed as she noticed the giant tigress and panther coming at her. The spines on her back went straight up as the tigress held out her hands.

"Whoa whoa it's OK. We're here to help," She said as gently as she could but that only got the girl to curl into a ball and start screaming in a language Greer barely understood. The tigress felt her stomach plunge. Of course this was going to happen.

"Jean you try." she spluttered backing away while the red head rushed forward but that seemed to agitate the gargoyle even more, yelling and swiping at Jean. Apex saw it one second too late

"Wait!" until suddenly those spines on her back shot out, grazing Jean's arm causing her to cry out in pain while the gargoyle shook her head wildly.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi! je ne veux pas la peine!" she shouted before completely curling into herself.

"je ne veux pas la peine…." she whispered and Greer shared a helpless look with Jean, who was biting her lip in pain and the tigress raised an eyebrow, a scrape shouldn't have affected Jean that badly ... and then Jean cried out in pain just as Colton caught her.

"Kurt watch her!" Greer pointed at the shaking gargoyle and rushed to her friend's side. Greer raised her friend's hand to get a closer look, prompting Jean to shout again. The wound wasn't just bleeding ... the skin around it was starting to take on a slightly blue hue and Greer's eyes widened in realization. The girl wasn't screaming at them because she was scared. She was screaming at them to get away. The girl's spines were venomous.

"Shit!" Greer cursed, quickly grabbing the field pack on her belt to pull out the bandage but looked up in surprise when Colton stopped her.

"Don't ... you're just wasting time. Kurt you need to get her back to the jet. Inject her with the C med pack. Now." Jean was already having trouble breathing.

"Who put you in charge of-"

"Kurt just do it!" Greer roared and with a "bamf" he and Jean were gone, leaving the two felines alone with the still curled up gargoyle.

It was a bit of silence with Greer honestly racking her brains, desperately trying to figure out how they were going to proceed from here when things really couldn't have gone any worse. But in a surprising turn of events, she was spared the trouble when Colton suddenly stepped forward, squatting down next to the girl.

"calmez-vous…Nous sommes là pour vous aider…"he rumbled calmly causing the gargoyle to freeze before hesitantly looking up. Greer tensed at the girl's sudden hiss of fear, taking a slightly defensive pose as those spines once again went straight up but that only made Colton lean down a little lower, clearly unafraid.

" je m'appelle Colton…" he said simply and that seemed to strike a chord with the gargoyle who slowly came out of her crouch. Eyeing the giant panther carefully as if afraid he'd suddenly pounce on her, she whispered back.

"Je suis Vanyss."

* * *

The ride back was quite enough. Turned out that Vanyss's barbs weren't deadly and after the anti-venom Jean was well enough to try talking to their clearly on edge passenger. Though once it seemed Vanyss was certain Jean wasn't about to die she had heard enough and stayed quite. Eventually Jean had given her a smile and headed to the back of the plane and quickly passed out.

Kurt was occupied watching something out the window while Apex flew the jet pack to New York. That left Greer in the main cabin to keep an eye on Vanyss.

But after watching her with Jean, Greer had decided that for right now the best thing she could do was give the kid a bit of space. She was practically hidden as she put her hands over her head and let her wings cover her. Greer noticed that the only time she seemed to look around was to lower her wings the smallest bit as Colton made his was through the cabin to go check on Jean after Kurt took over flying. But once she noticed Greer looking at her ... the wings went right back up.

When they landed Greer was the one to walk Vanyss inside, the girl holding her single bag of belonging tight to her chest as she looked around.

Greer never left the girl's side even when Hank insisted Vanyss followed him alone to the med bay. She could tell from how the girl was looking at her, even if they hadn't shared a single word, that she didn't want to be left alone with yet another stranger. So Greer stayed. She stood there with trying to project comfort as Hank did his usual routine medical checkups: height, weight, blood-pressure, draw some blood.

Though Greer did get slightly concerned when Vanyss appeared to be malnourished, her weight alarmingly low and just to make things more uncomfortable ...  
"Some new clothes " Hank announced as gently as he could, pulling Vanyss a pile of standard Xavier sweatpants and t shirts from the stock they kept in the med bay. At the moment Vanyss was wearing what amounted to some pieced together rags she likely pulled from the garbage. Greer did note they at least looked like Vanyss had tried keeping them clean.

"Though you're wings could prove a problem, not to mention those barbs ..." Hank said thoughtfully as Vanyss had moved to pick up the clothes and that comment got the gargoyle to hiss at him, her spines shooting up threateningly.

"Please mademoiselle, I guarantee you that we can figure something out. Perhaps I should call professor Warren..." But Hank was only rewarded with Vanyss glaring daggers at him before she promptly raised her hands up to once again hide in her wings.

"Hank," And Greer slid off the opposite bed where she had been sitting and quietly whispered to the doctor, "Let me try instead."

"Are you sure? She seems like she might be," And Hank searched for the word. "Difficult."

"I think she's just a bit overwhelmed. Why don't you help me find out which room she'd be staying in?"

"Hardly a job for a doctor but then again, so is picking out clothes for a teenager." the good doctor shrugged with a smile before shambling out of the infirmary.

Greer watched him go for a little and when she turned around, she caught Vanyss once again peeking through her wings, an act she tried to cover up but the tigress just smiled.

"Um… Bonjour?" she said hesitantly. Damn it maybe she should have asked Colton for a list of introductory french words or brought down Remy. Working from memory, Greer continued.

"Ja mapal ... Greer. Ummm…"

"I can speak english." Vanyss muttered with a strong accent though the tigress was momentarily stunned by the sound but quickly acted on it.

"Um great. Hi Vanyss, I'm Greer." but the young gargoyle seemed to have reached her quota of speaking for the day as she once again refused to answer and instead went back to staring at her clawed feet. Greer bit her lip, slightly discouraged but went on anyway.

"Don't worry about the clothes. Trust me I know what's that's like. This," and Greer curled her tail for emphasis, "This gave me a heck load of problems when I started out - you know furry." but Vanyss stayed silent, so Greer continued, taking a seat next to the sullen teenager.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, and I'm not just saying it. I was like you when this happened to me you know? Sixteen. Was just heading back from the party and then this happened and my whole life just got turned upside down." Vanyss looked at the tigress with her red eyes as she went on.

"I was scared of myself. You know ... of what I'd become. Being suddenly part tigress ... I just didn't feel like I was human anymore. And the way people treated me ... hell even my family was scared of me." and that seemed to strike a chord with Vanyss, who finally spoke back.

"Is that what's in store for me then? Just hiding away here in this mutant old folks home till I die? I don't want that. I have a life in France! I want to go home! This… This is so injuste!" and the tigress flinched from the gargoyle kicking over the medical tray next to her but continued softly.

"I know its unfair. I get it. But things will get better. I used to think the same way but so much has changed since then. I have friends, a boyfriend, and even my family and I made up. You just have to have a little faith." Greer ended hopefully. But Vanyss buried her head in her arms for a few minutes before turning back to Greer and it was only then the tigress noticed the tears clinging to the girl's lashes.

"Do you think ... Do you think my family will want me back again?" she asked softly and Greer instinctively wrapped an arm around the girl, patting her shoulder gently.

"I'm sure they will. These things have a way of working out in the end. Everything will be OK. I promise." And Vanyss gave her the smallest of smiles.

...

"C'mon ... she'll be fine and we have to go." Jean had Greer's arm and was slowly pulling down the hall.

"I know but ... shouldn't one of us stay here?" Greer felt unreasonably terrible as she took one more uneasy look at Vanyss's room door. She had finally got the sullen girl to open up slightly and ditching her so suddenly just seemed particularly cruel.

"There will be plenty of people to show her around and get her settled. But there will not be plenty of people that can get this wedding off the ground. You heard what Betsy said ... we need to get going. If we don't get this wedding started who knows if Ms. Feral will stick around to actually go through with it!" Jean whispered excitedly and with a final tug pulled Greer away from the door.

"Ok OK OK just let me do one thing..." and the tigress quickly slipped an envelope under the door and with one final worried look back over her shoulder, finally allowed Jean to lead her away. Although she did still pretty guilty for abandoning Vanyss now...she still couldn't help but smile just the slightest ... Logan and K were getting married!

* * *

 ** _Ne t'approche pas de moi! je ne veux pas la peine!"- "Stay away from me! I want to be alone!"_**

 ** _"je ne veux pas la peine" - "I want to be alone"_**

 ** _"calmez-vous…Nous sommes là pour vous aider…"-" Calm down ... We are here to help"_**

 ** _" je m'appelle Colton"- "My name is Colton"_**

 ** _"Je suis Vanyss."- "I am Vanyss"_**


	32. A Very Feral Wedding Welcome Back

_**Canuckle + Cheshire = why I write in the first place. thanks for the reviews**_

 _ **sorry been updating so slow last few months. gonna try and pick things up. thanks for sticking with me ...**_

* * *

"It's open," Logan rumbled over his shoulder without looking from the mirror as he started to tie his tie and an excited but suddenly timid face popped into view. Logan couldn't help but drop what he was doing as the tigress slipped into the room.

"Hey ... this a bad time or - I can come back."

Seeing his own feral adopted daughter looking at him like that was enough to earn a smile and with a wave Greer quickly approached him and wrapped him in a hug. Despite the fact Greer had always been a good head taller, she always felt like a little girl when she hugged him.

"Congratulations Logan," she whisper and he felt the reverbervations of her purr as she curled in a little closer and he gave her a tight squeeze before they broke apart.

"Thanks Tig…" he rumbled with a smile before raising an eyebrow, "Likin' you without that inducer." he teased to which Greer gave a shy shrug, her ears lowering slightly as she scrambled to justify herself.

"Don't think I'll be needing it way out here. Besides this dress was designed specifically for the stripes and K wouldn't have been happy with me if I showed up - Y'know ..." Greer had almost said 'herself' but fought it back down.

"Yeah she wouldn't. But either way, you look great darling'." and Greer grinned and brushed her hair back out of her face before trying to get to the reason why she'd shown up in the first place.

"So how's it feel to, you know ... almost be a married man? I distinctively remembered someone saying to me that it'd never happen." Logan just chuckled at her.

"Honestly Tig, pretty damn nerve wrecking. Hopin' it ain't a repeat of Mariko," he admitted before casting another look at the window.

"Well you're not the only one," Logan glanced back at her. "K's pretty nervous about the whole thing. She's been holding in a panic attack the whole morning ... I can tell," and Greer tapped her nose for emphasis. Logan frowned a little and fixed her with a look like she'd forgotten detention with him.

"Well whatcha you doin' here then?" he asked before eyeing the door with a grin to which Greer smirked right back.

"Way ahead of you Logan," she smiled this time and giving him another quick hug quickly made her way to find the feral bride to be.

...

Amid all the chaos, the tigress slipped past most of the women milling around in the little cabin Heather and Mac had tucked into the middle of Nowhere, Alberta. She quickly entered the inner most room just as Jean left smirking and announcing that K was going to thank her later. Greer bit her lip, this could only lead to bad things ...

The tigress blinked as she caught sight of K, looking stunning as Betsy hit the final touches on her makeup. She was wearing an expression Greer had never seen the little woman wear before. K was staring blankly at the floor, almost like she was in a trance. Without a word, Greer made her way to her friend and wrapped what she hoped was a comforting hand on K's shoulder. It at least seemed to clear whatever had been running in K's mind as she glanced up, the signature soft brown locks arranged in perfect soft curls over her bare shoulders as she gripped the towel wrapped around herself a bit tighter … Greer quickly tried to re-arrange K's hair, but K waved her off.

"It's fine – they've been fiddling with it all morning," and after a little more frowning and a bit to Greer's horror, K removed the crystal tiara that Jean had perched on her head and tossed it on the dresser. The two women sat in silence until Greer felt she needed to say something. This was all wrong ... today was supposed to be a happy day.

"K … K why did you do that?" Greer asked gently, kneeling so she'd be on the same level with the smaller feral who was nearly trembling as she just kept frowning at the floor.

11h ago"I never – I never even considered anything like this. Until him. And I just – I don't know that I can go through with it," and K shrunk a little as she sat on the bed. "I shouldn't be this nervous should I?" she whispered before catching sight of Greer's face and quickly trying to snap back to her usual self. "Nevermind. Just … being stupid."

"No, its OK. I get it ..." Greer said gently to which K just smirked before she pressed her fingers to one temple, her eyes closed.

"Where – Ororo was … she was supposed to be doing something about – shoes. Or – I don't know. Something. I can't believe they went this far overboard."

"It's really nice," Greer shrugged. "They're really having fun dressing you, aren't they?"

"Like their own living doll," K agreed with a shake to her voice as she wrung her hands a bit.

"Well what would you prefer if not this then?" Greer countered to which K shrugged.

"I don't know Tig … Maybe not all this – todo?" she growled before pinching the bridge of her nose and Greer visibly paused ... her mind racing. She had a faint idea as to why K was acting like this and the constant threats of her bolting was nagging at Greer. K was nervous and God only knew why. Especially today … taking such a giant leap forward in her life … Poor woman's doubts were probably amplified. And Greer had to change that… Scanning the table, the tigress's gaze finally paused at something.

"Hey ... aren't those ..."

"Peonies and white roses. Jeannie probably picked it out of my head. They're my favorites." and Greer grinned. Moving before K could protest, the tigress carefully removed a few of the smallest roses and started to fiddle with K's hair. She managed to keep from rearranging it entirely before skilfully intertwining the flowers. She secured the entire thing with a few bobby pins that she made sure were perfectly hidden before she took one last peony from the vase and handed it to her to smell.

"It's going to be magnificent. We're all here for both of you," Greer said gently as she stepped back, getting K to look at her…

"I'm here to back you up… all of us are - Jean, Betsy, Rouge, Kitty, Jubilee, Chloe, Zoe – The whole mansion. We're here for you because we care and we're happy for you. So, relax, future Mrs Howlett… the two of you are madly in love. What else is there to know?"

To which K forced out a little unsure smile and Greer fretted a bit at her still unsure reactions as Jean and Betsy returned with the dress in hand.

"Oh, I love the additions," Jean said with a grin toward Greer. "Perfect touch. Much better than the tiara, I think." Greer stepped back as the women directed took over again.

"OK, time to get dressed ladies." Jean said with a warm smile and light dancing in her eyes as she directed K into her dress, though the little woman looked progressively more nervous as the women fretted over her.

Greer watched, her hands clasped in front of her as Ororo swept the hair off her shoulders and held it up for Jean to zip up the dress. K's face was still tipped down as her breathing increased and the girls took turns rearranging the new curls on K's shoulders and Betsy triple checked her makeup.

"How are you doing?" Jean asked. "Nervous?"

K just met her gaze with slightly widened eyes and nodded as Jean turned her toward the mirror.

As she looked over herself, Greer watched as Heather crossed the room with the bouquet in her hands to gently press into K's hands.

"I'll see you in a little while," Greer said with an encouraging smile as Rogue passed her to get Remy. "He's waiting for you. It's going to be wonderful."

* * *

Vanyss grumpily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock that read 10am. She _used_ to be a morning person she grumbled mentally before stretching every inch of her sore body ... and wings that bumped her clock right off the nighttable with a curse. She pointedly ignored as the spines settled back down and idly wondered what would happen if she scraped herself against them.

With a depressed huff, she threw off her sheets and made her way to the closet to - Oh wait none of the clothes would fit her thanks to he damn wings. Terrific ... another thing she had lost. She used to _love_ shopping at the Carrousel du Louvre ... she was from _Paris_ ... what kind of self-resprecting girl from Paris couldn't even wear clothes?

And the gargoyle crossed her arms in annoyance before becoming aware of the slight growling of her stomach. She hadn't eaten a real meal in ages. Carefully she made her way to the door, slowly opening it before quickly slamming it shut, her pulse racing dramatically while her face flushed. The sound of her slamming the door echoing in her sensitive ears.

Too many people ... WAY too many people. It was practically a crowd. One of them had seen her and that look on her face ... Vanyss shook her head. The once confident teen wrapping her claws into her hair as she grabbed it…

"Gardez-le ensemble." she hissed at herself but stopped as her ears perked up and she noticed a white envelope next to her feet. With a careful claw, the gargoyle easily opened the envelope and careful not to tear the paper began reading its contents ...

Hey Vanyss,

I know we've just got to know each other and I want you to know firstly, how glad I am that you agreed to come back with us. I know things can be a bit overwhelming at first but trust me ... you made the right decision. Secondly, how much I really want to stay and help you adjust to your new home at Xavier's but I have to help a friend with her wedding (trust me ... you'll meet her soon enough). But don't worry I'll be back real soon!

Till then, just get comfortable, sign up for some classes and if you're feeling uncomfortable or need anything you can talk to any of the staff like Kitty or Bobby, they are insanely nice. Also, I've already told Amara to grab you some clothes and she'll even get them altered so you'll have that to look forward to. See you in five days!

Sincerely,

Greer

Vanyss read the letter a few times. But each time she just felt angrier as a sense of abandonment set in.

"va te faire foutre." She cursed and the gargoyle flung the letter as far as she could out of her sight before dragging herself back to bed and violently pulling the blankets over herself. She really didn't mind starving now ... it wasn't like anyone cared after all. I mean the one person who swore to help her, ran away to some party.

Vanyss blinked away the tears before curling a little tighter into herself.

* * *

Apex was doing what he assumed was now his final run of survielence around the perimeter of the compound as he saw the guest heading for their seats. Greer had asked him not to 'work' when they came for the wedding, that she was certain whatever security was in place could keep everyone safe for a few days. He'd kept to himself the fact that it was SHIELD and Stark providing security for the wedding was one of the main reasons he was patrolling. He wasn't keeping an eye on the guests as much as on the ones tasked with watching them.

Apex shook his muzzle as he breathed deep. It hadn't helped that he'd neutralized three separate attempts to attack Logan and K both during and right before their wedding in the last two weeks. The whole affair had him on edge ... though he admitted that had at least something to do with the bride.

Apex didn't know his father. Course he didn't remember anything about his 'family' ... and he'd never viewed Logan as anything like a father. But that didn't mean he didn't respect him and if there was anyone outside of Greer that he cared about he knew it was the Wolverine. And when it came to K ... Greer described it as him 'coming around.' For now he'd put her with the rest of the Mansion ... and that put her in his view under worth protecting.

But then he'd spotted Jean and Betsy working on her in the cabin and that feeling of unease had crept back in. He knew it wasn't her fault ... but every time he'd ever seen K treated like that and dressed up like that ... people had died soon after.

"No." Apex again shook his head, sharper this time. That wasn't K ... not this one anyway.

Looking back at the crowd he saw that it was growing and quietly growled to himself. He'd promised Greer he would be with her in time for the ceremony, the two secluded in the back so as to not draw too much unwanted attention. He'd tried to eliminate a number of the assorted guests and had succeeded when it came to some of their friends. He assumed Logan would frown at him killing one of guests at his wedding ... though he imagined K might laugh about it. The image got him to smirk and with a final look around the grounds reached into the bag he'd slung over his back and went to change.

Greer barely had time to find newly weds before they disappeared for lord knows how long when the party had finally died down. She had a whole little speech prepared but when she saw the two of them ... that look of pure contentment of Logan's face as he led her off the dance floor and toward a more secluded area, entirely wrapped up in each other. Logan was smiling broadly just after the kiss they were sharing broke and he did a quick double take as he spotted Greer trying to sneak their way.

"Hey Tig,I can take you for a dance in a sec -" was about all Logan got out before he'd had his furriest adopted daughter wrapped around him like she was afraid he would fly off if she didn't hold on to him. K had been about to slip away and give Greer a chance at privacy when suddenly it had been her turn. Greer had finally taken a little step back and furiously swiped some loose tears away ... clearly embarrassed that she'd done /exactly/ what she'd told herself she wasn't going to do.

"Did someone die and I missed it?" K asked, wide eyed as Greer squeezed the stuffing out of her.

Greer was giving K a final hug goodbye as she saw Colton and Logan grasp forearms in about as close to a hug as she'd ever seen Colton give someone else. She also didn't miss the, 'take care of her' that Logan rumbled out, earning yet another teary smile from the tigress.

And just like that ... the most dangerous newly wed couple on the planet slipped into the darkness.

* * *

On the ride back to the cabins that a few of the X-Men had rented 'nearby' (nothing was close out here Jean audibly grumbled) Greer was finally able to think.

The wedding itself was simple and yet somehow one of the most elegant things Greer had ever seen. She didn't mind being on the fringes with Colton and a 'thinking' from Xavier made it so that whenever anyone looked over all they'd remember would be Greer. She suspected at least some Avengers knew she had been "with" someone when she'd been in California but who that someone was ... well she'd worked hard to keep it a mystery. The few times Tony had actually tried setting her up with someone she had politely declined ... and quickly ran in the other direction. Janet had told her to try hitting him next time ... had worked for all the other women on the team. Luckily for her pracitcally everyone had been focused on the _other_ feral couple and she and Colton had been left in peace.

Greer was actually a bit surprised at how well behaved Colton had acted. He hadn't slipped off after the first opportunity and had quietly stood by her side throughout the whole party, their tails intertwined for most of it. She put it on the entire affair being outside and mentally made a note of it.

In fact ... the entire wedding had her thinking about things. The panther she was tucked next to being at the center of most of it.

From the time Colton had come crashing into her life things had been fairly intense and overall crazy. But these last few months had been some of the best she'd ever had and for whatever reason since she'd come back from visiting her mom in New York, Colton had been much more affectionate when it came to sticking around more and just being there for her. But when she thought about it ... particularly some of the things K had talked about ... she wondered what it might take to push things in a more serious direction.

Seeing Logan and K that happy ... could she really have something like that? Snuggling in a bit deeper into Colton's side the tigress was determined to find out.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone." Marie tried to keep the smile on her face as she entered the room, tray in hand, which she almost dropped when Vanyss suddenly dropped from the ceiling to crouch in the middle of the darkened room. She noted all the blinds were drawn and it looked like most of the things some of the girls had bought her stayed wrapped. It had been a bit of a challenge for the women of Xavier's of how to help Vanyss find clothes with her wings attached to her arms but it had eventually been Kitty who had thought of tube tops. But the wide range of tops, jeans and shorts stayed in their bags. Marie was careful not to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't see you downstairs for breakfast. Thought you might be hungry," she said gently but the gargoyle just scoffed at Marie's tray and made a face before hissing and retreating to her bed, crossing her arms over her raised knees.

"I don't want any of your food ... if you can even call it that. I want to go home." she spat with a strong Parisian accent but Marie just ignored her. They had tried sending Remy to show her around the first day but Vanyss had just insulted his 'sewer French' and slammed the door. That was two days ago. It would be another few weeks before students started showing up for the new school year but there was some concern with Vanyss still not settling in and getting to know the few students that were around. In fact she had barely left her room.

"You shouldn't stereotype. Xavier has some of the best food-"

"It's _merde_." Vanyss seethed, but smirking slightly as if inviting a fight. But Marie simply put the tray of food down on a dresser before trying to approach the girl again. It took more than that to tick her off. Gabriel had done this to her countless times and it wasn't like this was her first encounter with a moody teenage girl.

"You don't have to be difficult," she said simply but Vanyss scoffed again.

"Difficult? You people kidnapped me. How did you expect me to react?" she snapped.

"I'm fairly certain there was no kidnapping young lady." Marie responded and Vanyss backed away when Marie took a seat next to her.

"Get back! You do know what happened to the last person who came too close to me right? Jean? I poisoned her. I - I can poison you too…" the gargoyle threatened but Marie simply shrugged.

"I'd invite you to try but if I heard it correctly from Greer, you did that by accident," and the gargoyle seemed to deflate a little and Marie seizing the opportunity, quickly interjected before the teenage could get another word in.

"Is it worth it? This little act you're putting up?" she asked coolly, causing Vanyss to stop and stare at her warily. "Because I can tell you, it'd be so easy for me to just leave this room and never bother with you again… Do you want that?"

"Maybe I do," Vanyss sulked.

"No you don't. Look I understand that you're upset and angry and probably very confused." Vanyss rolled her eyes. As if this woman knew anything about her. Even that tiger woman Vanyss had thought was kind of nice had ditched her.

"Lady you don't know what you're talking about."

"So is turning away help really what you want? Right now, there's an entire mansion full of people that wants to get to know about you and help you."

"Nobody cares about me!" Vanyss hissed angrily. "IF ANYONE CARED ABOUT ME, I WOULDN'T BE STUCK HERE, MY FRIENDS WOULDN'T HAVE RAN FROM ME, I WOULDN'T BE - I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" the gargoyle screamed before cursing herself when she realized her eyes had misted over with tears ... Shit ... she hadn't meant to cry. She didn't want anyone to see.

And Vanyss buried her head into her arms. Sobbing silently before freezing when she recoiled violently when she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. She almost wanted to stop Marie but … she couldn't bring herself too. Slowly just allowed it to continue, subtly wiping her tears away as Marie just scooted in slightly closer, continuing rubbing soothing patterns into the girl's back. It wasn't long before slowly, by her own accord, Vanyss just leaned in for a hug.

"I know honey ... It's OK ... It's OK ..."

* * *

Greer got back to Xavier's in a bit of a funk. She'd just nodded when Colton had quietly told her he was going on a run of the perimeter once the jet had set down and all the guests from the wedding headed off to unpack. Greer had done the same thing but barely got anything done before she found herself tucked into her preferred chair by the window overlooking the grounds.

"Smooth Greer ... Really smooth ..." She grumbled to herself as she bared her teeth at the memory of the last few days. It wasn't that she hadn't had a good time with everyone or that there was anything wrong between her and Colton. It was that things were exactly the same.

Not that 'same' was bad ... it was just - well the same. She had tried _everything_ she could think of to get things going in a bit more serious direction with Colton but he just didn't seem to get the hints. Even the less subtle ones. Hell ... she'd gotten so desperate she'd even just straight up asked him what he thought about Logan and K getting married and the most she got was, "They're happy."

The tigress sighed at the memory. It wasn't like she wanted to get married _tomorrow_ or anything but ... well ... she at least wanted to know it was all going somewhere at least. But she also didn't want to confuse Colton either ... he hid it well but she knew there were times people would talk about things he clearly didn't understand. It was one of the easiet ways to know he was about to slip away.

And the last thing she wanted was for her panther to slip away.

Her ears lowered as she ruminated ... I mean if Logan and K could find each other than certainly ...

"Greer!" The tigress almost jumped out of her chair as her mom came into her room and came over to give her daughter a hug. Once Greer had given her a satisfactory answer on how the wedding had gone she took a moment to look around the room and noted the mix of black and orange fur on the bed.

"You know Greer ..."

"Don't even start mom." Greer drawled out. Her mom had held her tongue for most of the time she'd been here but this was one subject she really didn't her mom involved with right -

"I just want to make sure you're being careful with -"

"Mom!" Greer barely had back the roar as she gave her mother a truly mortified look and got up to push her out but Marie quickly raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine ... Fine. None of my business," Greer huffed and sat back down, "but I actually came in to talk to you about something other than your love life."

"Thank god." Greer grumbled before promptly collapsing onto her bed ... she felt a headache coming on.

"It's about Vanyss." Greer's ears swivled and she quickly got up and turned to fully face her mom.

"Shit! I totally - oh man ... I have to see her. Do you know where she is? Has she been OK?" Marie reached out and gently took Greer's hands into hers and had her sit back down.

"Vanyss is ... adjusting. And she's right where you left her." Greer's head tilted to the side for a moment as she let that process.

"Wait ... she's still in her room?"

Marie sighed.

"And I thought you and your brother could be stubborn."

"But how long has it been… A week? Did she sign up for classes? How about food?"

"I don't know about classes. But i bring meals to her every day and ..." But Greer didn't need her mom to finish. She knew exaclty how Vanyss was feeling and she didn't have a Jean to help her like Greer did.

"Well I feel terrible. I need to check on her," and Maire realized Greer hadn't even been listening to what she said, the tigress too preoccupied with changing into a set of clean clothes before making her way to the door…

"We'll talk later OK? I'm just really worried…" and with a click of the door, Marie found herself alone in Greer's room.

"Didn't even thank me…" the reporter sighed before something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. Making her way to the window, she caught sight of Colton making his way back towards the grounds ... one of the few times she caught him unawares and without an inducer. She tried fighting down the chill she got and reminded herself that he cared about her daughter.

"He's just a kid." Marie muttered to herself and quickly turned and followed her daughter out.

* * *

Vanyss had woken up and spent the few two hours staring at her ceiling as she watched the shadows lengthen into night and eventually for the noise outside her door to go away until finally ... it was quite.

"à propos du temps." The French gargoyle muttered. Sitting up and stretching her arms, she allowed herself a sigh of relief as the membranes between her wings got the relaxation she had denied them by keeping them folded all day long but couldn't help but make a face.

"Yuck," she mumbled as she probed a spine, watching it with mild curiosity, as it stood straight up. She hated how they gave away how she felt all the time. Probably explained why she still had no friends ... though the point that she hadn't left her room pointedly forgotten. She used to have so many friends back in France. She used to have a family ... a little brother ...

And where the hell were they now?

' _Away from you… No one cares about you …'_ and Vanyss sneered at her own internal commentary.

"They do care about me…"

 _'Then why is no one looking for you?'_

Vanyss struck the wall and hissed as she absorbed the pain from the impact. She hated how she was starting to believe that her family had stopped caring about her. That they just chose to leave her in this hell she found hesrself in. Abandoned to let her face her punishment alone.

Looking at the clock she saw it was a little after 1 am and straining her ears one more time, she got off the bed and quietly went to her window. Prying the curtains open slightly, Vanyss popped open the window and bracing herself against the ledge, took a deep breath of the warm night air, and through herself into the air, quickly catching a breeze and lofting upwards.

...

Apex was doing his last perimeter check, making sure all surveillance was up to date, checked all the blind spots, ensured that all the traps he had set up had not been tempered with. He was trying to wrap this up quickly. He had a tigress waiting for him after all. A tigress that was not going to be particularly pleased with him considering the time and the mood she had been in when he'd last seen her.

As he neared the ending of the woods, he paused when he caught sight of a shadow passing above him. Apex glanced up and caught sight of the mansion's newest resident as she flew above him ... if you would call what she was doing 'flying.'

He started to follow her as he considered that she might be trying to run away. She wouldn't be the first student he had brought back, most either lost in the woods or found walking along the nearest highway. But judging from how unbalanced she was he didn't think the gargoyle was going to say in the air for much longer. Calculating her trajectory, Apex quickly started to scale the nearest tree. The last thing he wanted was to be visiting the infirmary this late at night.

Vanyss loved flying. She was still trying to figure everything out and it was terrifying but ... she loved it. The teen took a deep breath as the wind whipped through her hair. The rush, the exhilaration, how she had caught herself ... she couldn't believe she had been so reluctant to try this back in Paris. Her stomach dropped as the gust she'd been riding died and she managed to catch herself but glancing around, she realized she had flown a little too far. She tried to turn only to feel her height drop even more ... the whole 'turning' thing was still a bit of a problem. Vanyss tried to contain her panic as she felt herself dipping. Flapping her arms, she tried to re-balance herself but found the trees below her getting much closer.

"OK screw that ... Just gonna land somewhere and then try to walk back. Nice and easy ..." and the gargoyle tilted herself to aim for the nearest tree but panicked as suddenly she falling. She shrieked as she plummeted like a rock, branches scrapping her as she hurtled past them and just as she thought it was all over, a dark shadow had sprung out, quickly grabbing her and she desperately clung onto him as they landed on a strong branch.

It took a little while for the gargoyle to recover from her fall but when she did, she quickly kicked herself away from the massive panther, only to panic as she watched him pull a few barbs from his forearm.

"Are you- !"

"I'll be fine." Vanyss wasn't sure why she believed him but she did and slipped back to sit against the trunk. Apex looked elsewhere while he waited for the girl's breathing to even out and the barbs on her back to settle. He wasn't surprised that Vanyss on the other hand kept on staring at him as she calmed down. Eventually Vanyss seemed recovered enough for Apex to talk. He guessed he was going to have to get them both down anyhow.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Apex finally rumbled, dropping himself to a crouch to appear as less of a threat. He could tell that Vanyss had no trouble seeing him despite the heavy darkness caused by the canopy.

"You didn't," Vanyss managed to toss out and Apex tried not to roll his eyes at her lie. That's what they all said. Vanyss it seemed could tell he didn't believe her.

"I just don't like people touching me that's all." Vanyss said softly as an explanation for her kicking Apex away from her, her arms wrapping around her knees. Apex stayed quiet to allow her to continue, his experience with Katherine and Amara had taught him that girls their age were well and truly able to carry on conversations with themselves but to his surprise, this one didn't. She stayed quiet. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Apex stood back up.

"We should head back." Vanyss looked up at him as she bit her lip and nodded her head, slowly getting back to her feet. He took a step towards her, clearly moving to pick her up but Vanyss held out a clawed hand.

"I can do it myself." and taking a shaky breath she hooked both hands into the bark and slid down in a controlled decent. When she reached the bottom with a bit of a satisfied grin she glanced up for the panther only to jump at the dull thud behind her and with a nod towards the mansion the two headed back in continued quiet.

It took them close to an hour to get back and by then Vanyss was sore and cranky. Being stuck up in that room all the time had left her seriously out of shape. She her guide into the mansion's kitchen and was ready to call it a night when he rumbled at her.

"Wait."

Not being sure what else to do, Vanyss took a seat at the large island while he headed towards the fridge. She had worked up the courage to to ask him what he wanted when suddenly a sandwich, quickly followed by a large glass of water, was pushed in front of her.

"Eat."

Vanyss looked from the panther to the sandwich and considered saying something snarky but at that moment her stomach gave a very audible rumble. Apex raised an eyebrow as if daring her to say something and not seeing many other option Vanyss dug into the sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, having spent the last week picking at the food they brought her and before that eating whatever she could steal in Paris, and didn't even stop as another sandwich replaced her first ... and then second.

Finally she sat back with a satisfied sigh and as Apex took the empty plate and started to wash it Vanyss felt a surge of embarrassment at how she must look right now. Falling out of the sky ... Eating like a pig ... That was far from the person she used to be.

"Thanks for the food ... and you know ... catching me." Vanyss offered. Apex however simply turned back to face her with his arms crossed.

"You were mean to Greer before." Vanyss winced at the memory and looked down at the floor. Greer had come to see her earlier and Vanyss hadn't exactly been kind. She had stayed tucked in a corner of her bed and yelled at the tigress for abandoning her and taking her to this terrible place. Of course she'd felt bad afterwards ... but now she just felt worse.

"I know. Je suis désolé. You can tell her that -"

"You can tell her yourself," Vanyss nodded, "when you meet with her to sign up for classes tomorrow."

Vanyss's jaw dropped.

"I am _not_ signing up for anything." Vanyss shot back, her hands balled into fists. Apex however didn't change his tone at all.

"Yes ... You are. Or you can meet with Professor Summers for breaking school protocol and leaving the mansion after dark." Vanyss actually jerked back at that. Was he actually ...

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Apex shrugged.

"Choose."

Vanyss narrowed her eyes at him. She'd thought she could at least trust Colton. So much for that. Fine ... Lesson learned.

"I'll meet with Greer tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow morning. She'll expect you at nine."

Vanyss considered shouting something back but with nothing coming to her she simply cursed in French as she stormed back to her room.

Apex listened until he heard her door slam. Shaking his head he pushed off the counter and headed towards the staff wing. He was never going to figure these teenagers out.


	33. Summertime

**_Cheshire ... Canuckle ... not sure what else I got to say except big thanks for ... well ... everything : )_**

 ** _Also, everyone should check out checkout the amazing artwork Cheshire is starting to post at /blog/906universe. The current artwork is really the perfect artcover for last chapter so ... do yourself a favor and check that out._**

 ** _Also, in case I forgot, Vanyss is based on the character from Soulfire. In case you want a better idea of what she looks like._**

* * *

Apex was meditating in the forest when his ear gave the slightest twitch at the sound ... but otherwise he didn't move.

Greer held her breath, focused on keeping her tail from swinging, and when nothing else happened she slowly stalked forwards, taking time to feel the earth shift beneath her claws. She grinned. As far as she could tell ... she was stone cold silent. When she finally ran out of cover bolted towards the giant panther. She was about to let out a roar of triumph when in a whirl she found herself once again on her back and staring up into amber.

"That was better."

Greer rolled her eyes at the rumble but purred as she felt the hands that had been holding her wrists start to drift downwards and Colton's muzzle find her neck.

"You keep ... saying that ..." Greer managed out but Colton seemed otherwise occupied to give an answer. Greer smirked as she slowly moved her tail around Colton's.

"I am gonna get you ... you know that ... right?" Greer fought to keep herself together as a claw flitted around her waste.

"Course you are." Apex almost sounded patronizing.

"But that doesn't mean," Greer braced her legs, "that you'll ever catch me!"

With a yank of her tail around the base of Colton's Greer managed to catch the panther by surprise as he slipped backwards and with a roar he gave chase after the laughing tigress as she flitted between the trees. She slid at the last moment as Colton hurtled above her and changed direction towards the lake and cut to her left just in time and soon found herself laughing hysterically as Colton glowered at her as he slowly stood up dripping about a dozen yards into the water.

"H - Hold on ... I think I need a pic - crap!" She'd barely got her phone out before she was running again, her laughter filling the forest until she finally relented and bounding off a tree hurtled herself into the oncoming Colton and when Greer once again found herself underneath him ... but this time she didn't complain.

As the two finally headed back Greer mentally congratulated and kicked herself at the same time. The congratulation part came from deciding to politely but firmly convincing her mom that as much as she loved spending time with her ... it really was time to head back to the city. If what she had in mind was really going to work she needed her mom far away ... both for her own sanity and to get Colton to lighten up. Though she had to admit the hug-filled goodbye between Marie and Vanyss had been a bit of a surprise ... but right - back to congratulating herself. The second part of her plan had been to actually steal a bit from the now absent Mr. and Mrs. Howlett.

She'd tried and tried to get Colton to catch the hint that she wanted them to be more serious and had finally just ... well ... playing games with him. She didn't know how else to describe it but it just ... it felt _natural_. At first she was pretty sure Colton had thought she was testing him, or even a bit crazy - hell she thought she was crazy the first time she lept at him out of the blue - but a little stalking, pinning, and trying to get him to catch her seemed to work wonders. It didn't take long for the panther to get into it and just as quickly Greer was getting the attention and signals she'd been waiting for. She'd even been the one to instigate a number of nuzzling sessions in public ... though she did try and get the growling down from Colton whenever anyone got close to her when they were together.

It was sweet but she unnecessary.

The part of her scolding herself was just wondering what had taken her so long ... and annoyingly that particular voice liked to sound like a very smug K.

Grinning Greer slipped next to Colton who wrapped an arm around her waist. School would be starting by the end of the month and both knew they wouldn't have as much time like this ... but seemed committed to making the most of it while it lasted.

* * *

He was pacing again. He'd picked the luxurious Soho penthouse before he realized it belonged to that celebrity who was currently standing in the corner in one of the bedrooms silently counting to a million. She'd been fun for the last couple days but now he was bored. He hated when he was bored ... because then he thought of her.

Jessica

He hated her ... and wanted her.

She really thought she could just kill him? That he couldn't place the idea in her head all those months ago ... just in case? To make her see what he _wanted_ when he was _this_ powerful? She'd come back to him ... Of course she would ... She _needed_ him ... He would _make_ her need him ...

"Everyone does what I say ... Everyone!" His English accented yell seemed to echo around the luxurious penthouse as he panted but quickly pulled himself together, fixing the knot on the silk robe he'd taken from the closet and carefully pushing his hair back into place.

"Everyone listens to me..." He hissed.

He was about to go back to his pacing but came up short when seemingly out of nowhere the single most bizarre thing stepped from the shadows. And he had seen plenty of bizarre.

"What the bloody hell are you?" He slowly backpeddaled and braced himself on the marble island but the - the giant panther standing on two feet just looked at him, it's tail gently swaying. The man worked to remain in control. He was always in control. It wasn't like he was in any type of danger after all.

"Well don't just bloody stand there ... tell me what you are."

He waited for an answer ... but nothing happened.

"You have a name don't you? Did- did Jessica send you? Tell me - wait ... what're you - stop!"

Panic started to set in as the beast stalked towards him and didn't slow down.

"I said stop! Butler jump off the roof! All of you jump off the roof!" He screamed, expecting the panther to be like those other 'heroes' and stop to go save those precious lives. But as the first body fell by the window it didn't slow down. The only change was a low growl that made his heart rate spike. Soon he was trapped in a corner and was babbling, caught between begging and threatening.

"What do you want?! I - I can get you whatever you want ... Don't - Don't you know who I am? I'm Kilgrave! I'm bloody fuckin' GAAAAAAHRRR! -"

...

"Was that really necessary?" Widow looked with a mixture of disinterest and contempt as a team of medics swarmed around the armed guards that led the bloodied but still irate and unintelligible Kilgrave onto the SHIELD transport.

Apex didn't seem interested in answering as he pulled out the sound-cancelling earplugs he'd had in.

"You ripped out his tongue." Widow's tone didn't sound pleased.

"All Fury said was that he wanted him off the board. He never specified he needed to talk."

Widow fixed him with a look as she crossed her arms. She was never really comfortable dealing with Apex. Men she could read ... hell even men who thought they were gods she could handle. Women were sometimes even easier. Being able to read people was an advantage she could always rely on. But Apex ... she could never read that face. Personally she blamed the muzzle.

Widow shook her head.

"You should give me more credit ... unless that 'dumb beast' routine really works on other people."

There was a dull thump as Apex's tail hit the darkened tarmac that didn't exist on any map.

"He's one of the most powerful command inducement mutants I've ever seen."

Now Widow could smirk a little. Maybe she gave herself too little credit.

"And you didn't trust him with us?"

Apex snorted.

"I don't trust you at all."

Natasha nodded her head as if agreeing with him.

"Fair enough," she made a gesture and a soldier from the plane ran down and handed her a file, "Fury said this should be what you were looking for."

Apex didn't open the files when he took them from Widow. Fury knew better than to give him bad intel. He valued Romanoff enough not to want him to kill her over something that trivial. Besides ... he had a sense Hawkeye was out there somewhere.

"What's K doing with Stark?" Apex called out as the plane's jets came alive. This time Natahsa gave a real smile.

"Afraid you'll have to ask her yourself!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

Apex watched the jet rise and fly off into the night, slipped the folder titled under his kevlar and headed home.

* * *

"I can't believe it ... It just - it defies all logic."

Greer slowed on her way past one of the living rooms to see Jean, Betsy, Kitty and Rogue all standing behind a pretty good sized amount of students all staring at the TV. At this point there was only one thing that could mean.

"Are they really out _again_?" Greer slipped next to Rogue who simply pointed at the TV.

"Look for yer self." Rogue sounded clearly amused.

Greer saw they were watching some entertainment channel but lost track of what the host was saying as the image of Tony Stark and a _very_ well dressed K popped up on screen. Stark's arm was wrapped around K's waste and K was looking at him like she had been for the last two weeks ... like she was enjoying it.

"What the hell is going on? I thought - aren't her and Logan supposed to be lost someplace on their _honeymoon_?" Greer mumbled out what had been said at least a hundred times as Betsy let out a laugh and Jean simply made a face.

"She marries Logan and now she's shacked up with Tony Stark and that dress isn't even supposed to be released for two seasons. I know ... I checked the mind of the designer."

"Wait ... no one's at all confused as to _what_ K is actually doing with Stark?"

It was a well established fact that Tony had a thing for K and, as more pictures of him and K showed up on screen and even in some magazines, the fact that he wasn't dead might mean Logan was clawing his way up from some sea trench. But the room gave a uniform shrug and rehashed some of the more popular theories. Greer noticed some of the guys walking but and while most of them stopped to catch a look at the screen Greer raised an eyebrow as Scott gave the screen the briefest of looks before frowning and quickly moving on.

Greer gave Jean a glance and followed Scott's scent to his office. She was about to knock when her ears flicked straight up as she could hear Scott speaking to someone.

"You really need to parade around like that Tony? ... I don't care about your damn social life she's supposed to be there to _protect you_ not up your Q rating ... No I will not calm down ... I want to hear that from her ... Well does Logan - ... I know she can handle herself but this isn't some game Stark ..."

Greer carefully slipped off her heels and silently backed away from the door until she was safe around the corner and let out the breath she'd been holding. She worked her claws through her hair as she worked out what she'd overheard.

OK ... So Scott knows what K's up to with Stark and Logan's in on it. Well that was good news ... it meant she had back up. But what kind of situation was desperate enough that K would even agree to protect Stark? If it was anyone else she'd guess Stark might have paid her but K would sooner lose her claws than take money from Stark ... at least for something like that.

Feeling anxious Greer considered calling Logan but thought better of it. If he'd wanted her to know he would have told her. The important thing was K and Logan were together ... and that was about as safe a situation as she could really hope for. Giving herself a self-assuring nod, the tigress slipped her shoes back on and headed back downstairs.

But she couldn't help but wish those two ferals would just get back already.

* * *

The new fall semester was fast approaching and the staff of Xavier's were busy greeting new students, figuring out lesson plans, and taking care of all of their regular X-Men duties ... which included heading out to pick up those kids that needed them even before classes started.

Greer was just as busy as anybody else, the fact Logan and K had yet to come back not making things any easier, but she also had an additional focus ... Vanyss.

She'd never quite gotten out of Colton what he'd said to the girl but over the last couple of weeks the young gargoyle had finally come out of her room and could be found around the Mansion mostly keeping to herself ... though Greer could hear her muttering to herself in French and glaring at the steadily growing student body. But at least around Greer she was showing a bit of the young woman that had lived in Paris. Vanyss could be insanely funny when she was interested in something enough to be snarky about it ... it actually reminded her a bit of K. And the girl was an amazing seamstress. Apparently unhappy with Hanna's alterations, the gargoyles had taken it upon herself to alter her own clothes and had even helped Greer out.

She'd even taken to eating breakfast with her and Colton and the fact the girl could make the most _amazing_ coffee didn't hurt either as far as Greer was concerned. Though things hadn't been perfect ... Vanyss had seemed a bit mad at the giant panther at first, the two of them taking turns muttering across the table.

"Putain de chat… Je viens de vous empoisonner quand j'eu la chance …"*

"C'est impossible" Apex had replied simply and that had gotten very Parisian scoff from Vanyss. But the bickering had disappeared when one morning Colton suddenly turned and growled at some students openly ogling and pointing at Vaynss, which had led to more peaceful exchanges between the two and less of Remy's sudden snickers from the opposite table.

Of course, at first Vanyss wanting to spend time with Greer had been well ... exciting. Greer had always felt like the one latching on to people and to have someone that actually needed _her_ for a change ... well it actually made Greer feel rather put together. Adult actually.

Although if Greer was totally honest ... having Vanyss play shadow was getting a bit wearing. Classes were just a couple days away and she was really trying to spend them getting ready for the new semester and the panther currently waiting upstairs to take her out. She'd finally agreed to head out to some woods or whatever Colton had talked her into when she'd been ... uhhh ... distracted in the shower last night.

But that didn't mean she intended to just ditch Vanyss. Greer had thought of something else to keep the sharp tongued gargoyle occupied.

"Vanyss ... hurry up! I've got a surprise for you!" Greer declared, her tail curling and uncurling rapidly from what she had planned. She had pulled a lot of strings, made a lot of negotiations and kind of sucked up to the purple haired ninja more than she would have liked to admit, but she finally found a way to help the newest resident of the mansion reach greater heights ... No pun intended.

She clasped her hands in anticipation as the oak door slowly creaked open before Vanyss peeped out dressed in some of the new clothes Kitty had bought for her. Greer did her best not to raise her eyebrows to Vanyss once again wearing sunglasses indoors. She chalked it up to a French thing or some personal fashion statement.

"Oui?" the young girl asked slowly and though Greer couldn't see the pupils behind the lenses, she knew the girl was scanning the corridor behind her for people and Greer's excited demeanor ebbed away slightly. That was a familiar sight. The tigress immediately positioned herself a little closer to Vanyss, using her height and essentially blocking her from other people in the corridor.

It occurred to Greer, more strongly than ever that she herself had been exactly like that six years ago. That behind that expressionless facade Vanyss was always trying to give off she was still far from comfortable with who she was. But she did give the girl credit ... when they had discussed inducers Vanyss had played with it for a day or two until declaring that she had no intention of doing something as pointless as deluding herself.

"There isn't a point. It won't change anything." she had snapped before tossing the arm band back into the box Greer had given her. Though Greer had noticed how sullen she had been for the rest of the night and opted to skip movie night with Jean and instead just kept the girl company outside on the deck for most of the night.

"C'mon…" she said gently and noticing the look Vanyss was giving her… She held out her arm with a grin, allowing the little gargoyle to hold onto it tightly as she was led out of the safety of her room.

Apex looked up expectantly as he heard Greer approach the kitchen, but before he could get up, he stopped himself and could only give a resigned wave at his girlfriend as she strolled past with Vanyss practically clinging onto her. He watched a little sullenly as the two of the headed towards the danger room ... Greer was supposed to be heading out into the woods with him today but that didn't seem likely to be happening anytime soon.

Listening closely, Apex caught the sound of Remy and Piotr playing pool. With a shrug, he headed in their direction. Looking back over the last few months he knew he had done his best to keep to himself and had ... neglected most of the other people in the Mansion. He didn't feel bad about it per say but knew some form of apology was probably expected. Annihilating Remy in pool would at least give Piotr something to laugh about.

Downstairs, Greer and Vanyss stepped out of the elevator and headed for the Danger Room. Vanyss trailed behind a bit as she looked around ... she hadn't been allowed down here yet.

"So are you excited for classes to start? Get a chance to sign up for any extras? I bet you'd kill in Betsy's fashion design class." Greer said brightly but Vanyss quickly shook her head. She'd signed up for classes ... wasn't that enough?

"That's OK ... you still have plenty of time. Did you make any new friends? Chloe said you two talked for a bit the other day in the library." This time Vanyss gave a noncommittal shrug of her wings as she kept her eyes elsewhere, taking her sunglasses off to get a better look at things.

Greer meanwhile was trying to keep the enthusiasm for her surprise and reminded herself that this was exactly why she was doing this. Vanyss had been in the mansion for over a pretty long time and Greer had never seen the girl show any remote interest in … anything. Or anyone for that matter. I mean sure, Xavier had a pretty flexible teaching schedule to allow the more… traumatized students to settle in properly but Vanyss seemed to just refuse to settle.

"No this will work. She has to learn to like something," Greer assured herself as the two reached the danger room. Greer grinned at the younger girl before gesturing for her to enter.

She tried to keep from smiling to when she heard Vanyss gasp.

"Vanyss, this is Professor Warren. And he's going to teach you how to fly." Greer had thought about this a lot. She knew that Vanyss _could_ fly but having seen her a couple times she wouldn't say the gargoyle was exactly good at it. And at a school full of gifted kids Greer knew that Vanyss would have way more confidence if she could fly comfortably before classes got underway. Not to mention the whole falling out of the sky thing ...

But when Greer turned to look back for Vanyss's reaction she was gone. One minute Vanyss was standing next to her, looking at Warren who had spread his wings as he stepped forward to say hi, and the next she was bolting out of the doors as Warren dropped his hand. The three instructors stared at each other in confusion before Warren coughed uncomfortably.

"Did I do something?" he asked sheepishly.

"Just ... don't move. Gimme a second." Greer said trying to not get flustered as she went after Vanyss who was headed straight for the elevators.

"Hey! Vanyss what are you -"

"Why?" Vanyss growled as she whipped around with her arms crossed. Greer was a bit lost for words.

"Why what?"

"Why did you get another instructor for me? I thought _you_ were going to be my instructor!" Vanyss shouted accusingly, the spines on her back pointed menacingly upwards, "You just want to get rid of me don't you? You're growing tired of me ... again."

Greer shook her head as if the teenager had slapped her.

"What… no! Of course not Vanyss," Greer tried to reason, simply at lost as to why this girl was reacting so violently all of the sudden.

"Then why are you getting other instructors for me? And why… WHY THEM?!" Vanyss spat.

"Them?"

"Yeah them! Professor Braddock and Professor Warren! I don't want them to teach me ... I want you to teach me!" and the gargoyle once again headed for the elevator as her wings flared out in agitation.

There was a pause as Greer's mind tried to grasp the situation at hand. Why was Vanyss acting like this? It was ... frustrating. What did the kid expect ... it wasn't like she could _fly_ or spend every second with her. She needed time to breathe, spend time with Colton ... hell spend some time alone. And Vanyss needed to learn how to get along with people other then the her _and_ nail the flying stuff. This whole business of Vanyss getting upset and storming off to her room for the rest of the day was getting old.

Taking a calming breath, Greer once again walked after Vanyss and leaned on the wall as Vanyss waited impatiently for an elevator.

"Vanyss… Listen to me…" and Greer gently ran a hand across Vanyss's back, smoothing down the spines, "I'm not trying to get rid of you. Honest. It's just - I mean you have to know I'm not the one equipped to teach you how to fly. That's why I got Professor Warren. They're much better at it then I am ... for obvious reasons."

"I can fly fine." Vanyss argued feebly and Greer tried her best to keep the even tone of her voice.

"Because we all need to learn how to use our powers here. It's what makes this school what it is. Besides who doesn't want to fly? I'm kind of jealous that you get to learn that kind of stuff while I'm stuck down here on the ground." that got Vanyss to look over a little, her eyes flickering to her wings before she sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. But ..."

"But?" and the gargoyle paused, looking embarrassed.

"I just don't like Professor Warren and Braddock. They're so ... _Ordinaire,_ " Vanyss scoffed, "Better then normal. She's like a model and he's a literal l'ange ... and look at me," the gargoyle hissed at the end as she lifted a wing.

"You know what I think?" Greer's tone got Vanyss to look over, "I think normal is overrated."

Vanyss rolled her eyes as only teenagers can. That line was cliche in France as well. But Greer shook her head and slipped in front of Vanyss as the elevator opened.

"I'm serious. It took me a long - and I mean _long_ time to get where I am. And I never had the confidence that you do right now ... I know it's tough for you to see it but I do. And Vanyss ... Vanyss you can _fly_. You can just ... escape whenever you want. That's something _special_ and it's something the other students here are going to admire you for. So what if some of the 'normal' kids want to be stupid? Let them. Cause I got news for you ... if you're here you're anything but normal."

Vanyss had to laugh a bit at that. It was a good point. And Greer quickly pounced on it.

"The thing that matters around here is whether you can handle what makes you different. Whether you embrace it and flaunt it for the rest to see. That's what matters."

Vanyss gave Greer an appraising look, taking in the tail ... the fur ... her face ... and slowly shifted to herself, giving each of her wings, blue skin, and clawed hands a careful look. Vanyss liked Greer ... a lot. Part of that was cause of how she carried herself despite looking - well different. Like her. And then Vanyss thought of who she used to be in France ... her friends and her confidence and flirting with boys and nights out ... and let out a sigh as the elevator doors closed.

"Fine ... I'll give the l'ange a chance." Vanyss relented, but smiled a bit as she looked up at Greer, "if he's single." Greer laughed and quickly wrapped an arm over her shoulder and headed back to the Danger Room.

* * *

Clint felt the bead of sweat crawl down his back as he stood frozen in the doorway to his darkened kitchen. His wife, pregnant and beautiful and thirsty upstairs, had asked him to grab her a drink. It didn't matter if it was the middle of the night ... when she asked for something he got it for her. That was the deal.

He just hadn't been expecting to find Apex waiting for him.

In his home that no one was supposed to know about.

With the family no one was supposed to find sleeping soundly upstairs.

His kids were upstairs ...

Clint's shoulders dropped and he put on his usual smirk.

"Sorry bout that ... used to seeing you couple hundred yards away. Bit different when it's that close." Clint made to step into the kitchen but a very low growl brought him up short. The knife set was only a few feet in front of him on the island. Silverware in the drawer less than a yard to the right of that. If he could just ...

"OK ... no kitchen then. But you're gonna have to deal with my wife." Clint said easily.

"The next time Fury tells you to aim an arrow at me ... remember that I know where you live too."

Clint chuckled.

"You know you didn't have to come all the way out here just to say hello to me. A simple threat over the phone would work too."

Apex narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't come here for you."

Clint's face went slack and quickly rolled to his left and grabbed the bow and precocked arrow he kept behind the couch but when he turned back into the kitchen ... it was empty.

Breathing heavily Clint flicked on the lights and quickly checked the kitchen and then the entire house before he was satisfied that Apex was gone. Letting out a shaky breath, he scowled as he went over to reboot the SHIELD/Stark tech security Fury had personally set up.

"Piece of shit." Clint grumbled as he put in the final code before heading back to his kitchen. Laura was still thirsty.

* * *

 _ *** stupid cat, should have just poisoned you when I had the chance**_

 _ **** angel**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_I know ... I know ... but life's been wearing me down recently and had to take a break. But I'm back and things are moving along. Got some great stuff coming up so just stick with me._**

 ** _Canuckle and Cheshire ... not sure what I'd do without you._**

 ** _Translations below_**

* * *

"J'y crois pas!" Vanyss groaned sliding more into her seat while pushing up her sunglasses to rub her temples and turning her head as the sun beamed through the kitchen rooms windows.

"Yeah I know but I tried ... honest I did. Buy you know Scott," Greer said softly as she tried calming the easily agitated girl.

"Je pourrais jeter cet homme d'un immeuble ... " Vanyss hissed to herself. Apex smirked at the gargoyle's comment, while Greer threw them both a suspicious look prompting Vanyss to resume her attention back to Greer.

"A roommate?"

"It really isn't that bad. I mean my roommate was Jean and we became best friends." Greer pointed out by Vanyss just huffed.

"Or my worst enemy, according to every American movie made ever." Vanyss snarked back before impaling her breakfast with a little too much force, her spines flaring, earning a look from Apex and concern from Greer.

"Vanyss ... it really isn't that bad. Besides everybody here has roomed with someone. I mean enrollment has gone through the roof. It's just a space thing. " Greer coaxed but the gargoyle continued to ignore her.

"Just as I was starting to like this place too," Vanyss grumbled sarcastically, and glanced across the table at Colton, who was as usual slowly eating his spartan breakfast while keeping an eye on the rest of the room, "Hey chat noir? Did you ever have to room with anyone because I can't see it happening."

Colton shook his head allowing Vanyss to give Greer a triumphant smirk and the tigress just rubbed her temples a little harder while her tail gave an irritated flick at Colton's under the table.

"First off, he wasn't a student. And second ... well second it's not like there's much we can do. I was just giving you a heads up."

"Noted but not appreciated." Vanyss glowered back but simmered a little when the irritation and exasperation started to make its way onto Greer's face. With a sigh, the gargoyle leaned back.

"Whatever ... if she keeps to her side of the room and stays like that … Je vais vivre," she muttered before looking at her watch and picking up her tray. "I have to get to Warren's class… See you later." and the two felines watched her leave before Greer punched Colton's arm causing him to look at her questioningly.

"What?"

Vanyss was in a pretty foul mood by the time she made her way to the danger room. First the school term was starting which meant more students would be moving in, as if this place wasn't crowded enough already. Second of all, a _roommate ..._ that meant her chances of sneaking out at night to fly without anyone bothering her or even just staying up and actually getting things done after lights out was now at an all time low. Wonderful. And third of all ... speaking of flying… the gargoyle would like to say she was getting a hang out of it but Warren could be so strict sometimes. And since she was the only student, him nitpicking all her flaws didn't make class any more enjoyable.

"What could possible make this day worst?" Vanyss grumbled to herself before stopping short when a flash of pink nearly knocked her over and instead crashed landed into one of the airbags Warren had laid out in case of accidents. There had been plenty in the past few weeks. Landing was particularly problematic ... and clearly not just for Vanyss, as that flash of pink hastily made herself known as she sheepishly crawled out of the now deflated air bag and made her way to a confused Vanyss, who quickly tried to regain her cool demeanor, crossing her arms defensively. Though try as she might, the gargoyle was glad for her sunglasses because she couldn't hide her awe as the girl came closer ... she had the prettiest wings coming from her back ... like a giant dragonfly's but a rainbow of glittering color that only seemed to accent her pink skin.

Gathering herself again, Vanyss decided to slip out of her defensive stance as the girl threw her a shy smile.

"Um hi ... I don't know if professor Warren told you this but um ... I'm going to be sharing this class with you till classes start? I'm Megan Gwynn…. But everyone calls me Pixie."

* * *

Just as the school year was about to start, Logan and K made their return to Xavier's. But it was far from the return anyone was expecting but it was exactly the way that Greer had been dreading. It had all happened in a rush and Greer had been in the middle of giving a student tour when the news finally reached her that they were back and K had bee rushed to the infirmary ... something about poisoning. At first Greer had assumed that was wrong simply because of the number of times Logan had shrugged off things like that until she'd talked to Rogue and found out it had been Viper.

Greer's tail hadn't unclenched after that. She'd barely caught Colton at the Shack before he'd disappeared to god knows where. Logan wanted to know where Fury had stashed Viper ... and naturally without any hesitation Colton was gone to find out. So with nothing else to do Greer had gone back to the infirmary where Logan still sat at K's side ... exactly where she'd left him hours ago. Although this time Fury was there as well, but whatever he'd been trying to say to Logan didn't seem to work. But Greer was surprised when despite a growl to 'get out' Fury stayed in his seat.

"I'm not just here to debrief, Logan. You oughta know that. She did a great job. Better than if we'd have used one of our own agents. She was convincing. We want to offer her a position at SHIELD if she wants it."

Greer's head shot up at that and a new feeling of anxiety hit the distressed tigress. Despite Logan's growl Greer looked worriedly at the sleeping K. This was what Fury considered a success? And he wanted her for more? Greer shook her head ... no - no K would never work for Fury. Of course ... she knew that Colton and Fury had some sort of 'working relationship' ... whatever the hell it was. And if Fury could get his hooks into him ... she couldn't help but be nervous for her friend.

Hours passed and a number of X-Men came and went, Hank and Celia not leaving the infirmary, and after Jean finally called it a night Greer once again found herself alone in the hallway looking through the large glass window into the infirmary. Kitty had asked her why she'd been down there for so long when there wasn't anything they could do but ... Greer hadn't really been able to answer. It was - it was like a _feeling_ ... if Logan was going to sit there and watch over K ... then she would stand here and watch over them both.

Around midnight Fury told Logan to not disappear and tell him when K was awake. Logan didn't give any signal that he heard or cared what Fury said.

On the way out the SHIELD director spotted her.

"Ms. Nelson," Fury nodded in greeting as he came to stand beside her just outside the door, but Greer had her eyes on the little feral lying still on the hospital bed.

"Fury." Greer tried to keep her tone neutral.

"Don't worry about them ... they're both too stubborn to die." Fury might have been trying to win some type of favor with the least hostile of the ferals but his words sat with Greer in a very wrong way.

"Haven't seen that panther of yours around ... any idea when I could speak to him?" Fury's tone dropped and Greer felt the growl rise this time and didn't try to stop it. Fury had left her friends ... K ... close to death and Logan ... did he - his first choice of ferals were broken and now Fury wanted new ones to hurt?

"No," Greer slid her eyes over to Nick, "and for your sake ... you better hope he doesn't come looking." Fury's eyebrows rose at seeing Greer's feral display but quickly recovered and raised his hand as he turned to leave.

"I'm sure we'll talk soon." Fury called over his shoulder, Greer baring her teeth at his back before turning her attention back to the feral couple.

...

It was close to 3am, Greer had been fighting off falling asleep on her feet, when a slight movement and Logan's sigh of relief signaled that K had finally woken up.

"You sure know how to scare a man," Logan rumbled quietly. "Let's get out of here sweetheart," he told her, helping her to her feet.

Greer had a hand to her mouth as she tried to be as close to invisible as possible - well ... as close as one can be when covered in orange fur and black stripes - as Logan helped K out of the infirmary. The two were wrapped in their own little world but Logan looked over at his fuzziest daughter. He might not have said anything but he knew she'd been out there keeping watch and gave a nod.

"She'll be fine. Just needs a lil' rest and ... well somethin' a lil' extra." Logan smiled back down at his wife as he nuzzled her neck. K meanwhile came to a halt, readjusting her grip on Logan as they paused in front of Greer who had been ready to smile until she got the best look at the smaller feral. She'd never seen K look so ... worn.

"K are you -"

"I'm okay Tigger ... not gonna be that bitch that does me in." Greer couldn't help but smirk ... even if she didn't _look_ exactly like K she still sounded like her K. She was ready to ask another question when Logan cut her off.

"You should go grab some sleep Tigger," Logan said as he and K started back down the hall, with obvious effort on her part. Greer gave the two some privacy and slowly made her way upstairs, relieved when she saw Colton already passed out. Too tired to care about anything else, Greer shucked off her clothes and slipped in next to him and was quickly lost to the world.

* * *

K and Logan took their time getting dressed, knowing full well that Fury was waiting for them downstairs. Each one was slightly distracted ... Logan with keeping an eye on K and K on what way of hurting Fury would bring her the most satisfaction. Colton had been waiting for Logan to open the door and K had overheard the two talking while she'd still been in bed. He'd been able to track Viper till the Raft and after that it was a mystery. Logan agreed with the call not to go after her ... for now. What he had been able to uncover was that SHIELD had discovered intel on Viper being in New York close to a week before her move on Tony.

That piece of news had been what had motivated K to get up at all and go downstairs to see Fury instead of simply hopping onto Logan's bike.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs a clearly agitated tigress stood waiting.

"Colton back yet?" Logan asked easily but low but Greer just shook her head.

"No, but he said he tracked Viper as far as the Raft. He mentioned there was something about it he wanted to talk to you about when he got back ... should be around noon."

"Uh hu." Logan rumbled back, distracted as he nuzzled into K's neck. Greer however was distracted by something else.

"He's waiting in the kitchen." Greer had her hackles up and eyes fixed down the hallway that led to Fury as her tail flicked behind her, "I'd suggest taking the East exit. Downwind ... help you avoid the stink."

"Nah ... rather watch K tear Fury apart," Logan said easily as he hooked his wife's jean's with a finger to pull her closer and smirked as Greer slowly turned at Logan's remark, "pretty sure I mean verbally."

"Too bad." Both Greer and K muttered at the same time getting K to look up at Greer a bit in surprise. It was rare to hear the typically (moral?) feline talk like that. But now that she was out of the infirmary and had a moment, K's brow furrowed as she seemed to give Greer a once over and carefully tipped her chin up toward the feline a little and gave a sniff which quickly resulted in a tired smile.

"What are you doing?" Greer's mind momentarily shifted away from Fury and onto K ... she wasn't sure she liked that smile.

"Finally took my advice." Greer took a slow step back from the couple and shot Logan a look as if maybe K might need some more time upstairs, but K was still smirking as she leaned heavily on Logan.

"Don't worry ... it's a complement."

Now Greer looked at K like she really was crazy.

"What are you - oh!" K tapped her nose and suddenly what she was talking about hit the tigress, "Yea ... that ... good to know." Greer was obviously blushing and seemed to come back to herself a bit as she worked a claw through her hair. She'd been a bit nervous that what she'd been trying with Colton hadn't been working - I mean it wasn't like Cosmo wrote about feral marking - so as embarrassing as it was for K to bring it up, it actually came as a bit of a relief.

Taking a second to get herself properly angry again, Greer stalked a safe distance behind the newly married ferals and followed them into the kitchen where he and Scott were talking, with most of the X-Men scattered around. K proceeded to do just as Logan promised and laid into the Director with a cold fury that if she hadn't been having such a good time watching might have given her chills.

It was only Fury's comment that Logan "get his woman under control" that got a growl out of her ... but overall she couldn't have hoped for a better show.

* * *

Apex got back a little while after Fury had finally retreated back to SHIELD and while he'd wanted to discuss what he'd found with Logan, him and K had ran off into the woods hours ago and no one had seen them since.

"Best to leave 'em be." Remy spoke up from where he was sitting with Rogue in one of the teacher lounges. With classes starting soon and more and more students around Apex found it easier to avoid the busier parts of the school.

"I could track them." Apex rumbled as he kept his eyes on the tree line but Rogue and Remy both rolled their eyes at that.

"I don' think you understand ... I'm sure you _could_ find them but Remy thinks it best that you don'. Lest you see somethin' you won't be able to regret." Now Rogue was laughing and playfully punched Remy on the shoulder. She'd never been close to Colton - not that most were - but she did like Greer and Colton's protectiveness over the school and its students had won most of the women over to his side a long time ago. Even if he didn't know it.

"Colton," the panther glanced over at Rogue, "they'll be back around dinner. Besides, now that everyone is around the Professor and Scott are gonna want to give their borin' as hell start of school brief. Just a bunch of stuff we all already know ... lord knows why." Rogue sighed and quickly fell back into her conversation with Remy.

Apex eyed the two for a moment before looking back out at the forest and with a few irritated flicks of his tail headed towards Greer's office. If he couldn't debrief with Logan then he could at least surprise her.

It was close to midnight when the two ferals finally pulled in and neither seemed too surprised to find Colton waiting for them in the driveway. The kid never did seem to just want to talk at normal times or in normal places.

"Tigger already told us about Viper. So unless it's important, get outta the way and talk to us in the mornin'." Logan had the bike's kickstand down with it balanced between his legs with K leaning easily on his back while she looked up at Colton over Logan's shoulder. So far the panther hadn't given her any trouble but that didn't mean she was about to forget the pain in the ass he'd been.

But Apex simply stood in front of Logan's bike until the older feral finally muttered out a few curses and pocketed the key, leaving the three in near darkness. Not that it bothered any of them.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Apex looked briefly at K before addressing Logan.

"Viper isn't the first person Fury's sent to the Raft in recent weeks. A powerful, command inducement meta-human, Kilgrave, was sent there as well. And they have Leech."

Logan glanced over his shoulder to look at K but both ferals just stared back at him, waiting for the rest of the story.

"So SHIELD has some mutants in lockup. Nothin new. There somethin' else or can we -" Logan moved to let K off the bike, ready to head back into the house but again Apex cut him off.

"Viper was strong enough to poison K. Kilgrave's abilities are the strongest I've ever seen, strong enough to even make you do anything. And no one has shown to be immune to Leech's powers."

Logan leaned on the saddle of his bike and considered what Colton was saying but it was K that got there first.

"You think he's putting together a team that could take out the X-Men?"

But Apex shook his muzzle.

"Not the X-Men. Ferals."

"That ... doesn't exactly surprise me," Logan muttered and looked up at Apex, "what you plannin' on doin' next?" K internally rolled her eyes and was a bit surprised Logan even bothered to ask.

"He wants us to sneak into the Raft and break them out. Get rid of Fury's own little mutant strike team." K said easily, talking like she was considering going to the mall and not breaking into one of SHIELD's highest security prisons.

"Not us. Just me." Apex rumbled back.

"And how'd you get them out?" K asked as Apex drew himself up a bit straighter.

"I wouldn't."

Logan's frown deepened while K's eyebrows went up for only a moment before she started to smile. She didn't know this Kilgrave or Leech ... but a dead Viper certainly sounded good. But Logan shook his head.

"No ... any of us breaking into the Raft is somethin' Fury probably wants. He's made it pretty damn clear he wants K for himself ... doubt askin' or forcing her would make much of a difference."

K pinched Logan, getting him to jump a bit.

"He wants both of us, love. Don't forget it." K growled into Logan's ear, earning a growl from her mate in return. Apex let his tail thump on the concrete a few times to regain the feral pairs' focus and Logan rested a hand on K's thigh and looked back at Colton.

"Keep an eye on it. If it looks like Fury's gonna make a move ... we'll strike first. Till then -" K easily cut Logan off.

"Till then go make Greer purr ... or least take the damn girl for dinner." Logan smirked at that and pulling out his key restarted his bike and headed for the garage.

* * *

Greer was combing the halls looking for "her ward" - as Jean so kindly put it - after the tigress had shown up half an hour late for their movie night to find no Vanyss. The first week of classes had kind of overwhelmed her and she felt bad about not checking in enough on Vanyss, so she'd caught her at breakfast that morning and suggested a movie. She had been helping Vanyss brush up on her English - not that the little gargoyle had appreciated it - snarkily replying that getting her to listen was as pointless as trying to get Greer to learn french within a day. Her English was fine. Not great but fine. Leave it be.

Speaking of things that Greer couldn't just "leave it be" ... it turned out Vanyss had been ditching all the classes she had promised to sign up for and all the other instructors were of course heckling Greer for answers.

"As if I knew… I can't even find her!" the tigress concluded grumpily after looking through all the student common spaces, the library and even the woods. She had about given up and was ready to have Warren go looking for her when her her ears twitched in recognition of the gargoyle in question, prompting her to follow the source until she found herself staring up from a window.

Greer blinked. Vanyss was sitting casually on the roof and not just that ... Vanyss was casually sitting on the roof and TALKING to someone.

"Why do you wear a bicycle helmet?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt when I crash OK? My flying needs a lot of work." Megan pouted causing Vanyss to laugh and her to scowl ... which of course only got Vanyss to laugh more.

"It's not funny…"

"Je ne dis pas qu'il était … I just thought it was very adorable. Do you have an extra one?" and Megan suddenly lit up at Vanyss's question.

"Yeah I do! Why? Do you need one?"

"A non! I can't pull that look off like you can." Vanyss huffed before gently knocking the side of Megan's helmet. "But I think you might need a new one that's all. Yours is cracked. très dangereux" and Megan quickly inspected the item in question her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god, you're totally right ... I didn't even notice! I could have _died_ or something." and Vanyss laughed.

"You wouldn't have died. Hurt yes, died I don't think so."

"But still…" Megan muttered before immediately brightening up and grabbing Vanyss's hands, something causing the gargoyle to look up in surprise, her sunglasses slipping off slightly.

"We should sign up for classes together! I mean, I love going to flying classes with you, we should do that for every class!" and Greer smiled a little at Vanyss's startled expression.

"With… With me?" she heard the gargoyle ask uncertainly and then Megan's excited squeal of "Of course you, you dummy! Who else?" and Greer grinned, taking a more relaxed position against the wall. She knew how helpful it could be to hear someone say that… and it showed too, on Vanyss's face, Even from a distance, Greer could see the delight on the gargoyle's face.

Curling her tail in thought, the tigress decided she couldn't just let this train of positivity die. Her previous agenda forgotten, Greer quickly made her way down the stairs to Scott's office,walking without even knocking.

"Hey Scott! I want to talk to you about some of the room applications ..."

* * *

Just as Rogue had predicted, Scott and Xavier had the entire senior staff of the X-Men in the main ready room three day before classes were ready to start. Greer sat between Jean and Kitty with the rest seated in the few rows that made up a semi-circle facing the front of the room, while Apex stood quietly off in the corner.

Logan and K were ... well it wasn't exactly clear the two knew exactly where they were most of the time ... too caught up in their newlywed status and seemingly only coming up for air to eat, drink, and to curse at the latest attempts at Fury to get K to talk.

First Xavier and Scott covered the upcoming school year and new students, with Scott giving brief bios on each of them as their faces appeared on the projector between him and the rest of the room. Apex didn't bother listening ... he'd already read everything Scott was talking about and had been the one to brief him about the powers each student walking into Xavier's possessed. He'd shrugged off the feeling of it being something Weapon X would have tasked him with ... these were students. Not targets.

After that it was rundowns of the teaching schedule with the assortment of grumbles from certain people over waking up too early or having double blocks. Greer had shaken her head at that ... if only the students of Xavier's could hear their teachers now.

But the room got more serious when Scott shifted to a summary of the current threats, both real and potential, facing the school. Most of it was placing the major bad guys and what they were up to and for some what prison they were held in. Knowing what agency, country, or organization was holding some of the world most dangerous mutants and mutant haters could be just as important as the bad guy themselves. But again, Apex kept his mind elsewhere ... besides, a good part of Scott's intel was outdated. He was still talking about the Church of Humanity as if X-Force hadn't burned the last of them in their Death Valley stronghold four months ago.

"And something you might want to take a break and listen to Logan ..." Xavier interrupted Scott, getting Logan and K to at least separate for a moment, though the two were now in one seat, "Maria Callasantos and Kyle Gibney, or Feral and Wildchild as some of you might know them, have been listed as missing. Ms. Callasantos by the anti-poaching taskforce she was working with in Africa and Wildchild by the MRD after he disappeared from one of their rehabilitation facilities."

Apex's ears swiveled as he lifted his head to see the two faces of the mutants appear onscreen. One clearly feline and the other an almost impish version of Creed.

"And that's connected how?" Bobby wondered aloud for the group.

"They're both ferals ... and Logan trained Wildchild." Kurt muttered as he shot Logan a look who simply nodded in return. K was still fairly content to just sit in Logan's lap but noted over his shoulder that Greer's tail had curled around her chair. Finally looking over at the two mutants she internally was prepared to sigh at the easy comparison between the tigress and Feral. But then she saw Greer's claws slightly dug into her chair and the way her hackles were raised and instead gave a small nod as she settled back into Logan.

Kid wasn't running scared anymore ... good.

"Any idea who nabbed 'em?" Logan looked at Scott.

"We're not even sure if it's connected. And Maria's sister Lucia is already checking on it. We spoke yesterday and she mentioned it's possible her sister was just unreachable. But the team she was working with hadn't heard from her for over 72 hours when they reached out to the African X-Corporation affiliate who in turn reached out to us. Lucia was on her way there when we spoke ... she'd been planning on meeting her sister in Africa already. She'll let us know if she finds anything."

Logan seemed to take that as enough and went back to nuzzling with K.

After the meeting, Greer slipped next to Colton. She didn't even have to say anything.

"I'll look into it."

Greer nodded and quietly led him to the Danger Room. She didn't usually ask for extra training but she felt the need to burn some of the tension off and Apex wasn't about to stop her.

* * *

Classes had officially begun and things were hectic for everyone at Xavier's. So when K finally had a moment to herself while Logan was off teaching history she headed to the barn to make sure things were set up for her own classes later in the day. She didn't break stride when thirty minutes into her chores Colton appeared, standing in front of the wide open barn doors. It took K a moment to realize he wasn't coming in and then another for her to realize what he was waiting for.

He was waiting for K's permission to enter the barn.

"I know I've utterly marked this place as my own, but it's still public domain," K called out without looking toward him. "Come on in, tell me what's on your mind. I know you wouldn't talk to me otherwise."

"Scott asked me to review the students as they arrived over the last few weeks. Get a read on their powers and some basic background."

"Not a shocker," K barely grunted as she started manuevering bales of hay. She doubted Apex didn't do exactly that regardless of what Scott asked for. She paused and turned to look at him. "You're telling me why?"

"Because I wanted your opinion on this."

K frowned and looked quickly between the panther in front of her and the file now lying on the workbench."I'm touched," K muttered before she brushing her hands off and gave him another look before she took the file. She very gingerly opened it and after the first few sentences just to let out a sigh and picked the file up and started reading through it. Inside was a full breakdown on three students, two girls and one boy, none of them older than fourteen.

"Evan Slattery. Thirteen. Enhanced hearing and minor physical mutation. He had a number of healed low-grade fractures and sprains. Scar tissue. Burns. There was no history until his mother remarried two years ago." Apex's tone was neutral as K nodded and turned the page to find the two girls.

"The girls are sisters. Leora and Ashley Thompson, twelve and fourteen years old. Plant manipulation and tactile teleportation." K checked their medical file and frowned.

"There's not much here." Apex nodded.

"That's not what caught my attention. Since the two arrived they've acted ... different," K closed the folder and looked to continue, "Flinching ... startling at male staff members and older students that come too close. They always sit together, with their backs to the wall and close to an exit. At first I thought it was some form of training but ..."

"It wasn't training," K said quietly. "Just an instinctual response." From his description K thought she actually remember seeing those girls before. They'd stood out in the typically trendy student body with their baggy clothes and both had been unusually uncomfortable when they'd done their self-defense assesments. Both had qued up in her line and at first she assumed it was simply new student jitters. Now she knew better ... it had been the uniforms. They'd felt exposed ... all those boys around and no place to hide.

"So ... what do you need from me?" K said.

Apex shrugged lightly but kept his gaze on her. "I don't want to orphan them without being sure."

K nodded and leaned against the work bench as she gave Apex an easy onceover. Yea ... she guessed any of these kids found themselves alone in a room with the giant panther that everyone loved whispering about probably wouldn't get many answers.

"Well if you know for sure it was the parents, you're goddamned right it is," K said as she stood up. "But if there's any chance it was someone else ... I'll talk to 'em." She let out a breath and narrowed her eyes at him. "You really gonna go out and kill these people for what they did to them?"

Apex didn't hesitate as his tail gave a silent whip behind him.

"Yes."

"Good." K growled with a cold smile.

* * *

Vanyss took a deep breath before summing up her courage and channeling it into strutting rigidly out of her room, down three flights of stairs, seriously this place needed to install more elevators… and into the crowded common room. She had almost considered turning heel when a good majority of the people turned and ending up starring in her direction, the previous commotion dying down to almost a silence.

Vanyss settled on cold stare only parisian girls could muster as she looked dead ahead. This was the first time she had been to the common room since classes had started without being escorted by Greer or Colton. She was all on her own, which was proving to be an unlikely sight for everyone as they didn't seem to get a clue. Most of them still staring. Swallowing her nervousness, Vanyss channeled that into staring right back defiantly, balling her fists, her red eyes flashing while those spines flared threateningly.

"Puis-je vous aider?" she hissed coldly and that seemed to strike a chord with everyone as majority of them lowered their heads, back to whispering among themselves. The gargoyle pursed her lips, subtly running a hand down her arm, smoothing the spines down. True, she felt an unnatural amount of animosity towards basically everyone in the room but ... having them poisoned and unconscious wasn't what she wanted either.

Stupid school. Stupid Amara, why did she chose the common room of all places to have her stupid group discussion? And of course she was the only one there on time.

Scanning the room, Vanyss spotted an arm chair positioned at the very end of the room, the book shelf next to it casting a very large shadow. Perfect. One problem, somebody was already in it. Vanyss crossed her arms, that was easily rectified, besides she wanted nothing more than to direct her anger at someone… She WAS in a particularly foul mood. Taking a deep breath, the gargoyle trudged purposefully towards it baring her teeth at the boy who had been sitting there. Causing him to drop his book and scramble away quickly.

"Petite froussarde." Vanyss muttered before taking her seat. Noticing a couple of watchful glances still thrown in her direction, she decided to pass the time by assigning a label to whoever who stared at her. If they could judge her so openly, it was only fair that she got to as well. Starting off with that infuriating blonde who kept whispering shit to her friends, getting the whole lot to stare unanimously at the already flustered gargoyle...

"Putains." Vanyss quipped before turning and catching sight of some boy with spectacles, trying to study her from behind his book.

"Ballot." she concluded and then raised an eyebrow at some teenager who tripped over himself when trying to approach a girl. Typical American boys.

"Perdant ..."

 _"You're the loser if you keep up that shit attitude of yours. You should be ashamed of yourself."_

"Oh yeah? Well screw you." Vanyss shot back before blinking in surprise. Her response had been so heated, she hadn't realized she had answered back in french ... and more importantly the person who had insulted her was doing it in french. Uncrossing her arms, Vanyss took a carefully look around the room to try and identify who had insulted her. She narrowed her eyes. Everyone was occupied … and the only people who weren't talking was some pretty, dark haired woman and - Vanyss grimaced a little - some hairy troll of a man ... Logan. Right ... and that must have been his wife K. Vanyss had seen the two with Greer a few times but she'd yet to talk to either of them.

Besides they were too busy making out in the corner opposite from her…

"D'accord…. Maintenant, je suis entendre des choses … C'est Magnifique." Vanyss grumbled.

"Non, mais vous devriez toujours regarder votre langue, petite fille." and Vanyss whipped around to find the dark haired woman smirking at her. It wasn't a look Vanyss liked.

"I am not some little - wait ... you speak French?" and the smirked spread to the man next to her, he leaned back, arms behind his head as if getting ready to witness a spectacle.

"When I want to." the brunette shrugged, before a hard look came across her face."So I can't help but notice the less than stellar things you've been calling your housemates."

"They deserve it, staring at me like that. It's not respectable." Vanyss proclaimed haughtily getting K to narrow her eyes.

"Sure, the staring is rude, but at least they're not calling you names."

"Oh come on. You know as well as I do they're doing it in their heads. I mean isn't that worse than what I'm doing. I'm honest at least, while they all go around acting respectable."

"vous avez certainement ne pas agir comme une jeune femme respectable. Je l'ai vu la façon dont vous parlez à Greer et personne ici qui essaie de vous aider. Vous avez l'embarras. Ingrat." ( you certainly do not act like a respectable young woman. I've seen how you talk to Greer and anyone around here who tries to help you. You are spoiled. Ungrateful) There was a pause while Vanyss literally seemed to absorb K's words , shock overshadowing her usually sullen features before the little gargoyle got onto her feet, storming over and going almost nose to nose with K.

"Vas te faire encule." she hissed before shoving her way past Amara and making a beeline for her room.

Greer had caught Vanyss talking to K right before she'd whispered something in French at K and stalked from the common room just as she was coming in from the other entrance. Somewhat hesitant, Greer made her way over to the feral couple.

"So I take it you met Vanyss?" Greer said hopefully, earning a chuckle from Logan and a bored look from K.

"You could say that." And without another word Logan hooked his arm around K's neck and before she was scarred for life, Greer quickly found someplace else she had to be.

* * *

 ** _Je pourrais jeter cet homme d'un immeuble - I can throw this man off a building_**

 _ **Je vais vivre - I'll live**_

 _ **Puis-je vous aider? - can I help you?**_

 _ **Petite froussarde - Little coward**_

 _ **Putains - whores**_

 _ **Ballot - Nerd**_

 _ **"D'accord…. Maintenant, je suis entendre des choses … C'est Magnifique - ok, now I'm hearing things. Wonderful.  
**_

 _ **Non, mais vous devriez toujours regarder votre langue, petite fille - no but you should always watch your language little girl.** _

_**vous avez certainement ne pas agir comme une jeune femme respectable. Je l'ai vu la façon dont vous parlez à Greer et personne ici qui essaie de vous aider. Vous avez l'embarras. Ingrat. - you certainly do not act like a respectable young woman. I've seen how you talk to Greer and anyone around here who tries to help you. You are spoiled. Ungrateful**_

 _ **Vas te faire encule - Screw you  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cheshire ... Canuckle ... obviously "thanks" doesn't cover it but ... THANKS**_

* * *

"Don't you ever get bored?" Vanyss asked lazily as she sat perched on top of a pullup bar while Apex worked out below her.

"I didn't ask for company." Apex rumbled as he laid back on the bench and resumed working out. Vanyss just rolled her eyes and dropped down to the floor. Since that night Colton had caught her in the forest, Vanyss could count on finding the panther somewhere around the Mansion late at night and for some reason out of everyone in the Mansion ... she felt most relaxed around him. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Yea well you've been a bit hard to find the last couple nights so you owe me. Not much to do around here since they installed that new dome security or whatever ... can't even catch a good thermal ..." Vanyss grumbled, missing Apex pausing mid-set for a moment before starting again. He hadn't counted on Vanyss noticing him being gone.

"I was running -"

"The perimeter. Yea ... that's what Greer said." Vanyss stood in front of the bench as Apex sat up, the panther noticing the interested look the teenager was wearing. He knew that look ... it typically resulted in teenagers asking way too many questions and him getting a headache. But then Vanyss rolled her shoulders with a shrug and waved her hand dismissively."But I don't really care about that ..." Vanyss droned as she started wandering towards the hanging heavy bags and mats area.

"I'm not training you." Apex repeated for the third time that week and Vanyss turned with sneer on her face as she raised her arms in disbelief.

"Pour l'amour de - you are infuriating!" Apex just shrugged and continued working out, "I would have thought that _you_ of all people would have wanted me to know how to fight." Vanyss mock-growled.

"You learn self-defense." Apex reminded her.

"That's not the same thing." Vanyss retorted.

"Exactly." Apex glanced at Vanyss's reflection and saw her deflate for a moment before shaking herself back to righteous teenage fury. He felt a headache coming.

"Would you at least _tell me_ why you won't train me?" Vanyss had been asking that question a number of times as well without success, but caught her breath when the panther put down the weights and half-turned to look at her.

"No."

"Putain de chat!" Vanyss swore in French.

"Enfant pétulant." Apex rumbled right back which just earned more crossed arms and a hurt look from the gargoyle as she leaned back on the mirrored wall.

"Would you at least tell me why you work out so much? Probablement pas ..." Vanyss mumbled doubtfully.

"Because I'm in control." Vanyss's head snapped in Colton's direction at his low rumble but he hadn't even looked over at her.

"Control of what?" Vanyss asked curiously but all she got was the panther doing his typical hard stare at nothing, a shrug, and he was back at it. A few more minutes of blessed silence passed before Vanyss opened her mouth but Apex cut her off

"You want to know about K."

Vanyss's jaw actually dropped for a moment as Apex noticed the slight flare of her spines and turned to face the teen fully as Vanyss fought to regain her footing.

"That's someone I really don't care about," Vanyss huffed in a way only French teenage girls can as she crossed her arms defensively. Apex grabbed his water as he gave his neck a crack.

"You're scheduled for your fight evaluation with Logan and K this week. You want to impress her." Apex hadn't said it as a question but Vanyss answered anyway.

"That's completely not -"

"You can't impress her and you can't suck up to her," Apex scratched his muzzle as he seemed to search for something, "but she loves coffee."

Vanyss stopped as her brow furrowed in confusion at that last comment but Colton headed for the door. He paused a few steps from the doorframe and glanced over his shoulder.

"You should get to sleep."

Vanyss flicked her eyes up to Colton and gave him a look as if to say 'are you serious?' but as usual the panther was capable of getting most people to do what he said simply by staring.

"You need to go to sleep." Vanyss grumbled as she headed to leave. Apex considered the gargoyle as she approached and used his tail to cut her short.

"Do you play pool?"

Vanyss's eyebrows went high as she stopped short.

"Quelle?"

"Pool. Greer said I need to be social this week and you're behind in geometry."

Vanyss let the dig at her math skills and considered what Colton just asked her. She'd spent enough time in classes and meals to hear the wide range of whispers that the students of Xavier's had about the quiet panther. Vanyss had silently laughed at some of the more ridiculous ones ... while others had made her question just what exactly Colton did in his spare time.

"When I beat you, you will train me, yes?" Vanyss smirked, ignoring the fact she'd never played pool in her life and with a smirk quickly headed upstairs before he could answer.

"Whazzat?" Pixie mumbled out as Vanyss quietly slipped into their room close to 2am.

"Just me - va te coucher ... go to sleep." Vanyss whispered and with a wave and a few choice swear words Vanyss knew the girl would never say fully awake, Pixie rolled over and back to sleep.

Vanyss let her roommate settle before taking off her clothes and quickly getting herself ready and into bed. Though as usual ... the gargoyle felt wide awake. Rolling her eyes, Vanyss pulled out the old iPod she'd snagged from the trash and put in the earphones as she waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

K was down early that morning mostly as an excuse to watch Logan come in when he got back from his run. She was sitting by the window quietly scanning the morning's paper when a warm, rich, slightly burnt scent that hinted at a familiar turkish double roast that she'd gotten decades ago - quite far from Westchester. She touched her nose and folded over the paper to see Vanyss standing in front of her. The teen had on a pair of sunglasses despite the sun barely being up and more importantly ... two cups of coffee clutched in her clawed hands.

K didn't say anything beyond raising an eyebrow as Vanyss seemed to take a moment to settle herself before starting.

"You were right ... I was raised better than what you saw. I - haven't been much of myself lately."

K didn't move but to tip her chin up so she could look down her nose at the young gargoyle.

"What's that for?" K asked as she gestured towards the steaming mugs.

"Coffee from home," Vanyss put a mug down and very deliberately slid it across to K, "it was one of the few things I brought here ... Dieu merci." Vanyss grumbled at the end.

K didn't respond but to scarcely tip her head Vanyss' way before she reached for he mug. Vanyss took this as a good sign and kept going.

"Your French is very good."

"Rusty at best." K said in a bored tone.

"Have you ... were you from France?" The hope in the teens voice was evident. She'd been homesick since she'd arrived and hearing K speak the other day had given her the hope of talking to someone that might remind her of home. Even it was with someone actually married to Professor Logan.

"No," K replied. "But I did spend a little time there years ago."

Greer and Colton came down a few hours later and in a bit of surprise to the panther Greer paused in the doorway and instead of grabbing her morning coffee and heading to sit with K as usual, she led him over to their old corner and sat down next to him with a rather wide smile on her face. It didn't take all the leaning forwards and sitting back with an even bigger smile to figure out why.

"Vanyss and K seem to be talking." Apex rumbled over his tablet as Greer finally turned to him practically jumping in her seat.

"I know! I wasn't sure how they'd get along but seems they're hitting it off. Do you know what they're talking about?" Greer had been able to pick up what they were saying but it was apparent the two were speaking in quiet French. Apex's ear flicked over for a moment before he shrugged.

"Home."

Greer's head tilted to the side and she looked back at K and Vanyss, the gargoyle clearly doing most of the talking as K sat back and sipped her coffee, before Pixie stopped by their table and with a little wave K was again alone. Greer was about to walk over but Colton put a hand on her arm. Greer opened her mouth to say something but then she saw the look on K's face as she took a deep breath and quickly cleared her things and slipped out towards the forest.

Frowning a bit, Greer shrugged and looking back up at Colton gave him a brief nuzzle before turning to her own breakfast with a smile. Things were looking up.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't find anything ... I feel horrible." Kitty said out loud what everyone was thinking.

Two days ago, Noam Cohen and Rachel Greenbaum had left Xavier's together in Rachel's car to their respective homes in Boston for some Jewish holidays. Except neither of them had ever made it out of New York. After their parents had called in a panic, Xavier had tried Cerebro but for some reason he couldn't locate them. Logan and Scott had led search parties in a wider and wider arc but aside from locating an abandoned car ... they'd found nothing.

"Storm and Angel are taking over, Kitty. We'll find them don't worry." Peter put an arm around his worried girlfriend as the rest of the tired X-Men loaded off the plane. K and Logan were the last ones off while Rogue stepped to start prep the jet for the next group to head back out, Greer being one of them.

"Any luck?" Greer asked Logan with strained optimism which quickly fell along with her ears at the look on her mentor's face. Vanyss had been asking her almost on the hour about Noam ... to her surprise, it had turned out she'd been with her in Warren's flying class.

"Scent goes cold right ten yards from the car. Whoever grabbed 'em did it right there ... told Scooter we need to start thinking bigger." Logan growled while K simply watched Rogue as she worked.

"And what did Scott say?" Greer asked hopefully that Logan answered with a look. "Right ... of course." And with a quick shake of her head Greer squared her shoulders and headed towards the refueled and waiting jet.

Logan hung back until the jet took off then he headed for the elevators with K beside him. She didn't even blink when he didn't push for their floor and instead walked out on the main floor and straight outside for the woods.

"What are the chances that he found something?" K didn't need to ask where they were going.

"Kid always does." Logan rumbled back as the two hiked in relative silence until they arrived at the Shack.

"Whatcha got?" Logan called out before they'd even reached the bottom of the stairs to find Apex studying an array of digital pictures and printouts on the high-tech table that dominated the room, the ever present wall of crossed out faces to his back. Surveying his finds one more time, Apex pressed on one document, bringing it up above the rest as he pushed back from the table.

"I think I found them," Colton rumbled. Logan studied the document the panther had pulled up as K gave Colton a quick once over, estimating that he hadn't slept since this had started and seeing as how he'd been gone for the day before that, she thought he was holding up fairly well. If the kid wanted to run himself haggard ... it was up to him.

"The hell is it? Some sorta manifest?" Logan narrowed his eyes at it, but the document still just looked like a long list of generic produce, their weight, and destination.

"Not just a manifest ... an advertisement," Apex pulled an image of an apparently wealthy, smiling, middle-aged man K instinctively wanted to stab in the face, "Francis Broderick. After his father died ten years ago he became the CEO of Nomad Shipping. The company works a mass transportation, offices all over the world and worth an estimated 740 million."

"Lemme guess, he ain't just shipping tractors?" Logan huffed as Apex nodded.

"Most of his traffic is legitimate but the lions share of his income comes from moving black market goods and occasionally hosting exclusive auctions among his clients. He sends out these manifests as a form of invitation. And this," the image of Broderick was replaced with another manifest, "was the newest one sent out a week ago."

K and Logan looked between the documents and noticed the variations.

"There are two new items." K muttered.

"The kids," Logan growled and looked back at Colton, "can we intercept?"

"No," Apex growled clearly frustrated by his own answer, "I can't find where the children are ... but I do know where they're going." With a few keystrokes the new manifest highlighted a seeming random pattern of letters and numbers until they formed an address.

"So not just a brochure ... an invitation." Logan glanced at the location and figured it to be someplace in Jamaica, "can we crash the party?"

"I doubt it," K said as she leaned over the table. "Probably keeping most of the goods somewhere offsite in case one of the customers gets smart and snatch before they pay up. We need to get eyes on the kids or which ever creeps want to get their hands on them. We go in there with our claws out and we'll blow the whole damn thing. This looks more like an infiltration job."

Logan raised an eyebrow at K's assessment but Apex didn't seem too surprised.

"See the outstanding numbers?" Apex nodded towards the highlighted numbers and letters that had made up the address for the event but some numbers had been left over. K and Logan nodded.

"You know what it is? Passcode, coordinates ...?" Logan wondered out loud.

"Buy in. To prove intention of purchase." Logan and K's arms went slack as they looked at the eight figures.

"That is a lot of money just to get in. Do we have a budget for that?" K asked, but the only answer she got was glance that Logan and Colton shared "OK. Then where the hell are we gonna get that much scratch?" Logan let out a sigh and gave her an apologetic look.

"I only know of a couple people that could cough up that kinda cash on a whim," Logan replied. He looked a bit tense. "I think he'd be more open at the prospect if you ask." K just stared at him, eyes wide ... all the good humor gone from minutes before.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" K asked after a good stretch of silence from both men, but Logan just shook his head.

"Ask 'im nice," he suggested as K looked between the ferals before she looked back to her husband.

"Is this a test of some sort that I'm just not getting? Because if you're serious ... you better not be. Because it sounds like you're asking me to whore myself out."

"No. No I'm not. Lets get that straight right now. That ain't gonna happen," Logan said quickly and with no small amount of heat. His possessive growl was clear and it made her relax a little. He forced a sigh before continuing. "You wanna help these kids?"

"Well, yeah – of cours-"

"Then you know what you gotta do," Logan said gently. K looked from Logan to Colton and just glared at the space between.

"Damnit." She shook her head as she thought it over. "For the record – I hate this plan. But ... he does owe me."

* * *

"K ... darling. You know how I feel about you messaging me without pictures attached." Tony came out of the elevator with his typical flair. Meaning K found herself half restraining from stabbing him in the face and half trying not to laugh. The problem being that today, they actually needed something from the narcissistic billionaire and K was saddled with procuring it.

"And you know how I feel about you calling me 'darling'. Besides - Dick pics are your thing, not mine," K said over her shoulder as she kicked off the wall with a little smirk and he followed her down the hall.

"I don't ..." Tony gaped at her for a moment and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I don't do _dick pics_. I have assistants for that."

"Well that's one of two ways you'd ever get me to look at it," K replied as she gave him a quick once over with a smirk that had Tony off guard right off the bat. He seemed even more engaged by, at least to his ears, K's explicit teasing.

"Well if short-and-hairy isn't around ... maybe this is our chance for tha - what the hell is that?" K kept her smile to a minimum as the lights to the secured ready room came on to reveal a glowering Apex. Tony had stopped dead in his tracks to point at the towering panther and the spike in adrenaline she could pick up coming from Stark was almost wistful to the little feral.

"It's not polite to point, Hot Lips," K drawled as she headed for the computer while Tony just continued to stare.

"That's Weapon 22." Apex gave a low growl.

"Bad manners to call him that. He prefers Apex," K answered distractedly as she slid into a chair. "Less of a chance he'd see you as 'one of them' if you lay off the 'weapon' thing. Besides, you and Tigra seem to get along just fine." K's smirk was for Tony though Apex glowered at the news all the same.

"Ti - oh Greer? She's a sweetheart. It - Isn't he supposed to be in a SHIELD lockup somewhere?" K and Colton shared a glance at that particular news. Seemed Fury was holding out Apex as a prisoner ... and maybe even a threat. SHIELD's own personal weapon.

"News to me." K finished what she was doing and spun around with a smoldering, sultry look on her face.

"Focus Mr. Stark," K snapped her fingers and regained Tony's attention in an instant while Apex kept his gaze locked on him. "Did you have a chance to read what I sent on the way over?" Tony glanced over at the still silent Apex. The giant panther was terrifying ... but the little brunette was looking at him ... was she looking at him like ... that? He cleared his throat and recaptured his swagger. K hated swagger generally speaking, but Tony had no way of knowing it. Colton thought he smelled horrible and talked too loud.

"Of course. Missing kids. Shady group holding an auction with a sudden addition of two items on the reserve. Pretty straight forward, even for the X-Men. So what do you need from me?"

"Oh, Tony," K said with a purr as her eyes went wide as she gave Tony such a look of innocence Apex wasn't even aware K had, "Well I was thinking that you could pay up."

"Pay up?" Tony tilted his head a bit as he was clearly trying to gauge what K was getting at as he slowly made his way towards her, "pay up as in ..."

"As in I put a lot of work in protecting your well-manicured shapely a** ... and I was thinking it was time you made it up to me." K practically uncoiled her way out of her chair so that she was brushing lightly against Stark, who was of course eating it up as she trailed her hand over his chest and up to the back of his neck.

"Name it. Weekend in Fiji, moonlit dinner in Paris, maybe your own wing at Stark Tower ..." Tony slid an arm around K's waist and for a moment, she allowed him to pull her closer.

She leaned in a bit closer still, and ran one hand through his hair before her smile widened just a bit and Tony started to readjust his grip on her. "I think this oughta cover it," K purred as she smoothly slid a piece of paper into Stark's open mouth and slipped out of his grasp. A bit flustered, Tony snatched the paper out of his mouth and was ready to snark right back at the little feral ... until he was the number written on it.

"Wait -how much?" Tony disbelief

"You wanted the best ... You pay for the best," K replied easily. "I'm giving you a break, really." Stark shook his head, suddenly looking a bit more like the man famous for making deals in the boardroom.

"Sorry K, but I've already paid for the best and /this/ is ten times that. There's no way that you expect me to -"

"You haven't actually," K replied in her own perfectly businesslike tone. "You did hire me, but you haven't paid."

"Yakov Kidron, ex-Mossad and Israeli spec ops, runs Magen Defense," Apex rumbled still unmoved from his place on the wall, "you used his outfit twice last year. Five man team."

"Yea ... and?" Tony hid his nerves well but K could tell he was more unnerved that Apex could talk then he what he knew.

"K's price is a comparable. Discounted even."

"Like hell it is." Tony shot right back but Apex seemingly wasn't finished.

"Her time, protection, hazard pay, and neutralizing Viper. She should be charging you more."

"C'mon Tony. Get real. Add to that list the fact that I allowed you to sexually harass me the entire time and allow the world at large to believe that I was screwing you. Now. You really want to try and tell me that a couple meatheaded steroid buffs are better company and protection than me?" K asked. "With all my talents?"

"I might if you showed me what some of those talents are," Tony replied.

"Keep your pants on. I just want your money," K replied with a smirk.

"Sorry K. Prenup comes first," Tony said with a growing smile. The fact that he was teasing had to mean he was at least ready for a counter offer. K smiled shyly and let out a little giggle with a light blush that made Apex glance her way in confusion. He'd never heard that come from her, and he'd never seen anyone blush on demand.

"Oh, I wish it was that simple," K said in a tone that had Apex paying closer attention and Tony looking as if he had an opening.

"Well what do I get out of this ... aside from the bill?"

"My thanks for not making me chase you down. I hate having to collect on handsome men. Ruins their whole aura by the time I'm done." K said, smirking widely at him. "And like I said - this is for services already rendered."

"Negotiable," Tony said, tipping his head to one side. "I think for that kind of number I might be able to get a few other services yet. Unless ... Does your 'thanks' involve no clothes?"

"I'm not a hooker, Stark. And if I was – you /definitely/ couldn't afford me," K replied with a chuckle. She softened her stance and reached out to grab his arm and pull him closer to where she was leaning against the table.

"But ... if this follow up favor were to require for me to dress in a manner in which I usually do not ... Ill leave it open."

"So possible no clothes. That's a step in the right direction." He was smirking. "The favor stays open. No restrictions on it ... I call it in when I need it and you make it happen."

"Of course."

"One more thing," Tony said as he pulled her up to her feet and again slid his hand around her waist. "The best deals are always sealed with a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek. I want a real one." Colton wasn't surprised when K didn't hesitate.

"Fair enough," K replied easily. It did however, surprise Stark.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm."

"OK then. Do you want it in cash? Because I don't have quite that much on me," Tony replied with a grin that totally gave away that he knew he was getting away with murder. K smirked at him and turned the screen next to her so that Tony could read it.

"Here is the account number. Name is 'Christiansen', and Tony," he looked down at her wide eyed. "Thank you."

"No problem," he muttered as he sat down and took over on the computer to more or less finish the financial side of the transaction. "Now, would you tell your pet kitten to stop looking at me like he's thinking about the best way to eat and or kill me. It's distracting and I want to be on my game for when we seal the deal."

"Not a chance," she laughed.

"Why not?" Tony asked. K seemed to consider things for a moment as she lingered looking between Colton and Tony.

"Maybe because he's thinking about killing and eating you ... just not necessarily in that order," While Tony was distracted, she quickly slipped over to him and slipped an arm around his neck as she sat on his lap. He stiffened up as she ran her fingers through his messy hair and gave him a little smirk.

It was clear to her that he simply wasn't expecting it right then. What wasn't clear though was if the spike in his scent was from fear of Colton or K herself. Her smirk stretched into a little smile before she simply leaned in and gave him what he'd been asking for. To her surprise ... he refocused quickly and came after her with a surprising amount of aggression. When the kiss was through, his hand was on her a** and he was grinning like he'd come out ahead in the deal. Without missing a beat he reached over and hit the return button and finished the transfer. She glanced to follow his movement and before Tony could make another move, she pulled back a bit.

Looking Tony straight in the eye she addressed Colton. "Mmmmmm," her tone was steamy and it had Tony grinning widely. "I'd suggest something to cover the stench of slimeball. Like maybe sautee him in garlic butter with sriracha."

"Oh ... come on. You're really gonna call me a slime ball after I gave you all that money?"

"You didn't _give_ me that money ... it's paying me what you owed and. With a forward on something I have to pay back," she argued, still on his lap. "And you tried to check my tonsils! That's a slime ball move." He frowned a little and shook his head.

"I don't regret it. Totally the best way to seal a deal. I look forward to doing business with you in the future." Her dry, appraising look returned in an instant.

"We're done here. Thanks for your help."

"Just send me a text – with a photo this time if you need anything else. Always glad to help."

* * *

Greer was headed upstairs tired, dejected, and just wanting to get out of this uniform, shower, and snuggle into something dark and furry. They still hadn't found the kids and she could actually scent the tension in the house coming mostly from the students. But as she reached the top of the stairs, her ears flipped up as she spotted Logan slipping out of his bedroom with ... wait -

"Is that a garment bag?" Greer pointed at the bag flipped over Logan's shoulder with a small duffel clenched in his other hand as the gruff feral headed past her.

"Not now Tigger." Logan barely shot her a look as he headed downstairs, leaving Greer paused on the stairs. Listening closely, she could tell Colton wasn't in their room ... and K wasn't in her and Logan's either. Her tail gave a few thumps on the stairs before her eyes narrowed.

"They wouldn't dare."

Greer hadn't bothered changing or even heading back downstairs, instead leaping from her bedroom window and running straight for the Shack. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was already growling as Logan and Colton were clearly prepping gear for a mission. Logan didn't look up from his work but letting out a low growl of resignation of his own, Apex knew he wasn't as lucky.

"You found them didn't you." Greer growled at Colton who carefully put down the com equipment he'd been prepping to turn and face the seething tigress.

"It's not what you think." Apex tried speaking calmly but it didn't seem to soothe her.

"Oh I'm sorry ... is this not you two heading out for a mission?"

"Yes, but -"

"But nothing. I know we talked about you going after Weapon X but this is X-Force. You were going to give me the choice of whether I wanted in and you were ready to go behind my back. Again." Greer hissed, and Colton noted how the tigress's voice had gone quiet on that last word. He was in trouble...

"I'm not. K is -"

"Oh don't worry! I know you invited K in on this mission. Real glad you suddenly trust her more than me. What ... you think I forgot all that training or something? That I can't work with the X-Men and you?"

"Greer," Apex didn't hold back his growl this time, "K is the mission. Logan and I are only providing overwatch."

That certainly got Greer to quite for a second as she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean K /is/ the mission? Why would she - holy - K?!" Greer's jaw dropped a bit as K sauntered out of the small locker room dressed in a skin tight, low cut, long, sparkling black dress - a slit on the side going nearly up to her hip, her red soled Louboutin's clicking on the metal floor. Her hair was done up in a perfectly chic updo, the soft curls loose in all the right spots, and her makeup was perfectly stunning.

"What's the problem here?" K grumbled impatiently as she forced the earrings into her ears and spotted Greer. "Hey, Princess." Greer kept staring as the elegant feral walked over to Logan who first made sure to check that there was no blood on her neck from the impromptu ear piercing then moved on to secure the body cam and wire before he kissed her right next to her lips and the two of them spoke quietly with their heads together.

"Like I said ... K is the mission." Apex said as explanation, his rumble snapping Greer back to reality.

"And what kind of mission has her dressing like that?" Greer gestured at K still trying to make sure that really was K.

"A covert one." Apex glanced over at K for a moment as if trying to figure out what had Greer so confused.

"What part of that dress is covert exactly?" Greer retorted as her tail started swaying again. Something had to be up ... there was no way this was real as Greer couldn't seem to pull her eyes off of K as she slid her arms around Logan's neck, and he simply rested his hands on her hips and the two continued their quiet flirting. If Logan wasn't dressed in his black X-Force uniform she'd have sworn the two were about to head out to some gala.

"It's cover. She needs to fit in." Apex shrugged as he tried gauging his irritated girlfriend as suddenly her tail slowed to a more thoughtful sway.

"Fit in to where exactly?" Greer said slowly and listened intently as Colton explained what had happened to the students and K's role in either extracting or at least locating them.

"So you're sending K into some hoity-toity, bad guy soiree ... dressed like that ... so she can mingle with said bad guys ... find Noam and Rachel ... and just walk out of there?"

"About sums it up," Logan muttered distractedly over K's shoulder as he went back to nibbling at her neck. Greer looked from him, to K, to Colton and took a breath.

"Great. When do we leave?" Apex took a slow step closer to Greer.

"In a couple hours. Why would you -"

"Perfect. I'll run back to the Mansion, grab a dress, and be back here and changed in an hour." Greer sounded serious but there was definitely a hint of excitement in her voice. Finally ... something she could do. Something Colton couldn't. And she got to do it in heels.

"Greer ... You're not trained for this." Apex knew this wasn't going to go over well but this had been why he hadn't told Greer in the first place.

"Not tr- of /course/ I'm trained for this. Besides, you were gonna send K in there without backup?" Greer growled defiantly back up at the much taller panther but it was K that cut in with a chuckle.

"First of all, kitten, I don't need backup. Second, these two are already gonna be watching everything I do which is going to be totally overkill and completely worthless until this is all said and done and Fuzz gets to fly while Logan helps me get out of this horrid dress. And finally, I can't believe I'm saying this - Colton is right. You're SO not trained for this."

"You're not trained for this," Greer countered with a frown as she tried to find a flaw in K's cover. "You ... you are NOT THAT girl. You're ... You don't do dresses. That's MY thing."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," K replied. "And this thing? This thing requires that you can do all the things you DON'T want to do in the black uniform. There is killing. Lots of it, and it's got to be under cover. If you can't kill and do it smoothly in heels without getting anything on you - you have no business in there. Besides, there's only one other woman in my league for THIS THING. And you ain't her."

"Well you've never been on a mission with me so I don't think you can make that call." Greer shot back quickly, turning to face K fully.

"Also YES K, I do know what I'm talking about. I've been going to these events ever since I was a little kid, my mum made sure of that. Trust me, I know exactly what to do, what to say. Besides wouldn't it just be a little too suspicious that such a knockout like you showed up alone? Unescorted? I mean if I saw you there just mingling from person to person, I'd be pretty suspicious. Also you don't have any kind of ties to anyone... doubly suspicious "

K just let out a weary sigh as she leaned back into Logan and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This ... is not like playing nice for mommy's associates and underlings. This is not being yourself and acting like a perfect sorority pain in the a**." She let her hand fall to her side. "no. Showing up alone - like this - is entirely auspicious. Because it's NOT one of the charity functions or asskissing festivals like you're used to. But, sheerly out of curiosity - what do you think I'd need a trainee's help for - exactly?"

Greer straightened up and her tail curled a bit. "I mean wouldn't it be easier if you had someone to… I don't know, bounce off of? Say someone caught onto you, think you're up to something but you prove them wrong because you end up walking back to gossip with your friend. It'll throw them off."

"Greer, this isn't something you bounce off of. There are always mysterious, rich women that draw attention. Try some other argument."

"Okay. well -" Greer started to say looking hopeful, "Noam weighs what ... 170?"

"173 pounds." Apex muttered.

"What's that got to do with anything?" K asked as Logan snaked his arm around her waist again.

"I think she's questioning your ability, darlin'," Logan muttered quietly.

"NO," Greer said, half glaring at Logan. "Just ... what're you gonna do if Noam or Rachel need help getting out of there? Carry one while you drag the other and fight with your feet? I can carry both of those kids over a shoulder." Greer leaned back against the wall a triumphant look in her eye. There was a pause while Logan K and Colton exchanged looks before K stood forward, a hard sort of look in her eyes.

"I want you to get this through your head, sweetie. This is not a game. This is not some dress up dinner that you and Jean invite friends to. This is a mission. One wrong move, one wrong look and those kids could die."

"All the more reason you need me." Greer replied calmly.

"All the more reason I DON'T. This is not the kind of mission to pull in a trainee. Or do you think you're better back up than these two? What about the killing? You ready to go there baby girl? Can you bring yourself to? Because I can guarantee I'm not going to bust my ass covering for you if you get cold feet " and that seemed to crack the tigress's confidence… Only momentarily though as Greer took a deep breath and answered coolly.

"If it comes to that then yes… I'll go there. I have killed before K… I'm not proud of it but I HAVE done it."

"Yeah but I've been told plenty from these two about your conscience getting to you in the aftermath and I can't afford for you to fall apart in there," K told her earnestly.

"Those bastards took the kids… I'll use that as a reminder on my conscience," Greer growled before looking K straight in the eye. "Besides in the rare scenario that I do fall apart like you all are predicting … It'll at least give something for those two to do." Greer jerked her head in Logan and Colton's direction while the two shared a look with the two women seemed to have gone into a stare off. K's hard look not going away and Greer just refusing to back off.

"I'm not predicting that you'll fall apart," K told her. "I'm predicting that you wouldn't do what was needed until it was too late. And using them," she said, jerking her head toward the men. "As part of your argument to get on board to say they'll be backup? Isn't helping you. I've already got them for backup. What do you bring to the table?"

After a particularly cold stare down, Greer finally sighed and let her shoulders fall a bit. "I can do this. Please. Let me show you."

K just watched her for a moment, her eyes narrowed before Logan stepped forward to kiss her behind the ear. "He's been keeping her off of all of these missions," Logan whispered just loud enough for K alone to hear. And with that, the little brunette sighed.

"You better run," K told her. "We leave in twenty minutes with or without you…" There was an audible growl from Apex as Logan gave Greer a little wink, but it like they had said, K's mission, so K made the rules and Greer had to try extra hard to refrain her tail from giving away just exactly how excited she was.


	36. Catch A Tigress By The Tail

**_Thanks for sticking with me ... least I made it a big one right?_**

 ** _And as always special thanks to Cheshire and Canuckle_**

* * *

Greer practically sprinted back to the Mansion and leaped straight from the windowsill to her closet. At first she was relieved that she'd taken K's advice and taken most of the pieces Jacque had sent her, the image of K's slinky, sparkly, black number of a dress still fresh in her mind. But as she reached for one of Jacque's more daring gowns ... she froze.

Another bit of K's advice hit her and as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her inducer she remembered that all of those outfits had been designed for ... well Tigra. Not Greer Nelson.

"Dammit." she cursed softly

With a brief twitch of her tail, Greer slipped on her inducer and headed back to her closet. Suddenly her options became much fewer and not daring to go raid Jean's closet and aware she was wasting time, grabbed a forest green satin dress that she'd gotten a few years ago. The fact it was a princess cut and not as high brow as K's earned a few growls but tossing a pair of heels, some jewelry, and make-up into a bag along with the carefully folded dress, Greer jumped out the window and dashed back to the Shack in record time.

She didn't say a word as she headed down the stairs and straight into the dressing room. Finally putting some high school expertise to work, the tigress was on a roll as she shucked out of her uniform. Applying make up with one hand while puling up the dress with the other. As she finished zipping up her dress, K called out from where she and Logan were waiting, his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, though Greer tried to ignore her finish the rest of her makeup. She was about to start on her hair when K gave her the warning.

"Five minutes," K called out.

Greer shot a glare over her shoulder, noting the intricate updo K had given herself… Curling her lip a little, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and managed an almost as polished quick side part with soft waves. With that done, Greer stepped out with her arms wide as if asking K if she passed but all she got was a look up and down and a, "We don't have time for show and tell."

Greer fought down another growl and settled with making a face as she rushed out of the changing room to find the boys finishing up final prep.

"Not bad, right?" Greer asked with a smirk but Colton walked over all business and handed her an impossibly small earpiece. Mentally scolding herself, Greer took on a harder expression and slipped it in. This was a mission ... not dress then Logan tossed Apex a gun holster and as Apex turned back to Greer it was his turn to freeze as the two felines shared a similar look of confusion. Apex looked back over his shoulder and K let out a sigh.

"I could have sworn you said this was a mission you could handle," K muttered as she strutted over, grabbed the holster from Apex and before Greer could even ask what she was going to do with it, the tigress let out a short roar of surprise as K reached up Greer's dress and adjusted it into place quickly.

* * *

Greer was trying not to fidget too much in her seat as she glanced over at K. She knew she had a gun in the thigh holster under her dress - but how she could sit like that - and how it was still _hidden_ she simply had no idea. Subtly, the tigress tried to replicate what the brunette was doing. At least she thought she was being subtle when she heard K giving a bark of laughter.

"Sit like that and the guards will be onto you like *that*." and Greer looked down and felt a twinge of annoyance when she could make out the outline of the gun through her dress. Sighing, she quickly uncrossed her legs before once again shooting K an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that kitten." and Greer looked up confused.

"Don't give you what?"

"I can see the faces you're making. Not exactly reassuring me that covert espionage is your thing." and K watched carefully as the tigress looked just a little too offended before just simply leaning back and taking a breath.

"Yeah… Yeah I guess you're right." Greer mumbled before quickly trying to justify herself. "About the faces thing, but I AM trained for this and I know what I'm doing."

"I think you're way in over your head." K said simply and Greer felt her tail give a violent twitch as she tried to keep her voice leveled.

"Why do you keep saying that? I've been on X Force, I've seen and done the things that Colton, Logan and even _you_ have done. Why do you still keep doubting me?" and K just rubbed her temples.

"You still don't get it kitten." and the brunette leaned forward.

"You and me, we're from two different worlds. You may think you've seen it all but trust me, you've barely scratched the surface and sometimes…" and Greer went still as K's tone seemed to make the whole atmosphere go tense. "Sometimes that isn't such a bad thing." Greer bit her lip, she seemed to remember Colton telling her the same thing and before she could get another word in, K had stood up.

"I'm not doubting you. Not completely. I'm just confused as to why you keep trying to force yourself into something you claim you're against." and Greer could only sit there, a little shell shocked as K left her alone to sit with Logan.

It had been another few hours, and the tigress didn't have much else to do aside from go over the folder Colton had told her to familiarize herself with. Her name for the remainder of the mission was Katherine Pope and she was the daughter of a rather rich and really nasty man. She guessed it was an effort to keep most people away from her once she told them who she was. She held back the growl at the insinuation that she wouldn't be able to handle herself ... but K's speech once again rang in her head and she shot K yet another glance, watching as the little feral was comfortably tucked into Logan as the two looked like they were either snuggling or carefully going over the grounds or both…. so she simply went back to studying.

When Colton landed the jet, Greer looked out the window onto a deserted stretch of darkened Jamaican beach near an old dock. Logan jumped out first and Greer could make him out talking to some man standing next to a rather expensive looking boat that looked pretty out of place but after a few minutes Greer saw Logan hand the man a stuffed envelope and with a wave the man headed down the beach away from them.

"Our ride?" Greer looked up at Colton who gave a nod and taking a breath, Greer was about to head out when Colton gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Stick to your cover. Find the targets. Bring them home." Greer couldn't help but smile at the work Colton put on to sound 'professional' when the look he was giving her through that usually stone faced muzzle nearly screamed 'do you really have to do this?'

"I love you too." Greer purred, the sound not matching her very human exterior, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around Colton's neck to bring him down as they gently bumped foreheads. Taking in a breath, Colton at least seemed a bit calmer as he straightened up and looked toward K and Logan.

"If anything happens -"

"Nothing will happen," Logan replied, sounding a bit short with the panther as Apex locked eyes with K for a moment until Greer put a hand on his muzzle and guided him back to her.

"I can do this. Hey -" Greer pointed a finger up at the tense panther, "whatever happens, I can do this."

* * *

Logan drove the boat across the water for almost 20 minutes until a light on the horizon turned out to be their destination: a roughly 3 mile wide island with a house - well series of houses it looked it - taking up most of the usable beachfront and sprawling into the center of the island. Greer worked to keep her breathing even as Logan pulled their boat in line behind the other arrivals. Greed had thought their boat had been pretty fancy but it was honestly dwarfed by some of the other ones they passed.

Logan smoothly pulled their boat up to the dock, a hat pulled low over his face, and held out a hand as he helped Greer off the boat. She turned in time to see him extend K the same courtesy, though she was pretty sure the pinch he slipped in wasn't caught by the other guests heading towards the mansion or the six security guards she counted lined on either side of the dock.

Greer followed K's lead and tried pretending that the security wasn't even there, K's expression reading entirely uninterested as she seemed to mildly take in the obviously opulent surroundings. Greer tried to do the same…

"Channel Lauren…" she whispered in her head over and over and smirked internally as she managed to make someone back off a little just by glaring at him but she stiffened up as they approached the final security checkpoint - a pat down.

"Oh no…." and Greer ran a hand down the side of her leg… Could you feel fur through the fabric? There were bigger problems as well, the scrambler K had carried along inside the lipstick tube had allowed her to breeze through the metal detectors with no trouble - but a pat down would have to reveal that gun and if that was the case... K however looked totally relaxed as the two men separated them and started their pat down. While Greer was a bit concerned, that tail just aching as she kept it stationary, K just smirked confidently even as the bouncer felt the gun on her leg. He looked up at her and she just raised an eyebrow and kept eye contact until the man straightened up and leveled with her.

"I understand the precaution, but I'm afraid you can't take that in there," he told her. "I should throw you out. No weapons allowed."

K actually looked like she was nearly ready to pout "Fine," she said. "Just be careful when you take it from me." She gave the guy a smile and he completely froze before he grinned and took his time reaching up her dress to remove the weapon, quickly letting the two of them pass through the checkpoint without patting Greer down. Much to her relief...

"Did you do that on purpose?" Greer whispered as she risked a glance back at the checkpoint but K barely smirked.

"Eyes forward, Miss Pope. I can't hold your hand through everything that happens tonight - entertainment included."

The two walked through a wide opening that led into some sort of open-air foyer, the warm Jamaican air blending with cigars, perfume and fresh seafood. Greer expected to sense some sort of tension in the air but ... there really was none. Quickly scouting the room like Colton and Logan had taught her, she counted at least a dozen armed guards and she thought at around half-that mixed in with the guests. Plotting out the quickest exit (side entrance used by the waiters) ... the tigress felt pretty proud of herself.

But as K looked around the room, she casually took note of anything of interest. The fact that there were no cameras was expected. The guards peppered throughout the crowd and lining the exits in the best suits they could afford - also expected. Most of the men there that were wearing a wedding band were with women who clearly were not wearing anything of the sort, leading her to believe that most of those in attendance were simply using many of the women there as further proof of their wealth - which meant she needed to take the commanding, in charge bitch approach lest they think she was there to fish for her next sugar daddy.

No problem.

"Well, I was planning to run this differently - but okay boys, I hope you're entertained," K muttered low enough for the mic to pick it up.

"So ... what now?" Greer asked as she came to a stop at K's elbow.

K didn't miss a beat as she plucked a martini from a passing tray and lifted it to her lips as she put easily put forward her most sensuous, confident strut. "We get to work," K breathed out to her as she led the way straight through the center of the room.

* * *

Looking back at the next hour Greer could never be sure exactly where she slipped up.

Her cover had worked exactly as she assumed Colton had wanted it. Five different men, almost all of them old enough to be her father - one even her grandfather - had come up to the raven haired beauty with rather overt questions as to where she would be spending the rest of her evening. But one mention of her name and all of them had quickly backed down. On the one hand she was relieved but ... she really was trying to get something done here.

Of course the glimpses she caught of K looked like she was having no trouble slipping through the crowd. But maybe it was just that ... having her mind elsewhere ... that made Greer stumble.

Yet another man, this one seemingly closer to her in age, had struck up a conversation with her and - maybe it was stumbling over where she went to school in London, or mispronouncing that random city in Sweden where she was supposed to be spending her time - but suddenly the look she was getting shifted from flirtatious to cautious ... to suspicious.

"Move on. Now." Colton's voice rumbled low in her ear.

"Excuse me," Greer tried smiling but it felt strained and as soon as she stepped away she went straight for K who, seeing her coming, smoothly stepped away from her own conversation and seemed to wander to one of the waist high stone walls the bordered the open foyer.

"Enjoying the party?" K asked. She wasn't quite looking at Greer as she came to stand right next to her.

"I think I have a problem," Greer admitted softly. K's face stayed neutral as she caught the man staring straight at Greer then quietly leaned over to whisper to another guest ... who happened to be carrying a Beretta under his jacket. Security.

"Ms. Pope," K said haughtily and Greer fought to keep her gaze outwards as K spoke low. "I want you to count to seven after I walk away and head for the northwest exit. Tap your finger if you understand."

"K what's goin' on?" Logan asked with a tense tone.

"Catch a tiger by the tail," K muttered to Logan. "Plan 'B'," she directed to Greer and shot her a look before she looked pointedly at her hand.

Greer tapped her finger and silently counted in her head the longest seven seconds in her life as she watched K walk away.

...

"This way," K muttered and Greer slipped right behind her. Soon the two found themselves in a more deserted part of the estate, but the sounds of security were still following them. One thought entered Greer's head: 'We've been made.'

"K, we gotta get out of here," Greer whispered but K wasn't listening, still clearly focused on the mission as their heels clicked through the empty halls. To Greer it sounded like thunder.

"K! We need to go."

"Get outta there darlin'. Forget the op. We'll find the kids another way," Logan urged through the earpiece.

"Would everyone just shut up and let me work? The whole layout on this place is not what it showed in the blueprints," K growled and as she made a final turn she opened a side door. Suddenly Greer found herself in a large inner courtyard. Both women glanced around and it didn't take long to figure out. They were trapped.

"Shit," K half snarled. "This wasn't on the map, goddamnit!" K had only been partly right. The scent of fresh air had led them outside ... just not to an exit. "Move it!" K hissed to Greer as they turned from the way they came and the two shared a look and moved further into the ornate inner garden with small trees and lush bushes laid out around gravel paths.

They stood behind a massive arbor vitae and glanced around the courtyard. K froze for a moment as she looked through the windows on the opposite side of the courtyard. Her head tipped to the side as she saw what exactly was going on in that building. The big sale they were attending wasn't just high dollar buyers ... it was high dollar buyers with ... pets. The horror of it struck her numb until Greer interrupted her thoughts.

"What are we gonna do? They're still coming – we're busted, K ... we have to get out," Greer hissed. The tension in her voice was palpable. If they were found ... particularly without a ... a pet -

"Climb the walls, darlin .. I'll take care of the guys on the roof. Apex is warming up the jet." Logan's voice rumbled through her ear piece with a tone of impatience. But K shook her head almost imperceptibly

"Take off your clothes," K said in a near monotone.

"What?" Logan spit out. But Greer was staring at her open mouthed.

"I'm sorry ... you want me to -"

"Strip. NOW!" K growled as she grabbed Greer's purse and shoved it into the vitae. Greer simply stared back at her in sheer disbelief.

"Trust her Greer." Colton's voice in her ear earned a scowl from the raven haired model and with a stream of curses she started taking off her jewelry which K took and quickly stuffed into her clasp as she kept a watchful eye. The shoes she kicked off into some nearby bushes went with a sorrowful look from the tigress.

"Spread out!" The sounds of soldiers were at the entry to the courtyard, their heavy boots crunching the gravel pathways.

"Hurry up Greer ..." K had tensed up, her fists clenched and ready to pop her claws.

"I'm ... trying. Stupid zipper is stuck," Greer sounded in a near panic as K looked the dress up and down and slipped behind her. She could smell them now ... five of them. No time.

"Hold still," K warned just before a resounding *snikt* echoed the courtyard.

"Hey!" Greer turned, hands going to cover her more intimate parts as the shreds of what was once her gown were kicked under the vitae to join her purse. K was just happy she'd chosen to wear a plain black bra instead of something more delicate ... otherwise this would be impossible to pull off with Greer's current lack of confidence.

"Gimmie your inducer," K said, her hand out.

"My inducer – No. K what are you -"

"DO IT!" K hissed and hesitating only for a moment Greer tore off her necklace and handed it to K, the tigress once again standing before her.

"Get down."

"I am not -" K didn't have time to argue and with a simple trip Greer found herself flat on the ground and just as she flipped back to all fours, they were surrounded. Greer froze but somehow, K actually appeared to relax.

"Stop what you're doing! Where is she?!" Guard1

"What - are you talking about, you brutish fool?" K said with pure disdain.

"The raven haired woman ... tall ... green dress!" Guard1 barks back.

"Should I be concerned for my safety?" K asked. "I was under the assumption that this was a secured event."

"What are you doing out here? Why isn't the thing restrained?' One of the soldiers shouted. Greer noted that of course they only addressed K.

"What am I doing out here? Why are you pointing guns at my beloved tigress? Is this how you treat all your platinum clientele?" K drawled out with just the right balance of outrage and snootiness.

"Nice, darlin. Just keep it cool," Logan whispered in relief through her earpiece as the guards shared a look.

"Miss, this is a restricted area. No one is supposed to be out here," one of the men said, straightening up slightly, though his underlings did not relax in the least. "So what the hell are you doing here – and why isn't your pet restrained?"

K huffed in indignation as she gestured to a very irate Greer. "All the smells were getting to her and she needed ... a little fresh air. This courtyard looked simply lovely from inside ... and I thought it the perfect place for her to ... take a break."

"And the restraints?"

"My tigress doesn't need restraints, she's impeccably trained. Why don't you think you saw her in the entrance? She's been prowling around your grounds for almost an hour." K finally answered, looking affronted at the insinuation as Greer nearly snarled. The only thing keeping her on her haunches was the amount of pressure K was placing on her shoulder.

"She's covering your ass, Tigger ... roll with it," Logan directed in Greer's earpiece, though that did earn a little growl and the soldiers cocked their rifles in her direction.

"Put those infernal toys away. Can't you see you're upsetting her?' K stroked Greer's face possessively as she stepped in front of her, blocking her bodily from the rifles and unbeknownst to the men ... holding her back. The action caused the soldiers to all share a look and slightly lower their rifles. She gave Greer a pleading look to relax before she really turned it on.

"I said put them away," K hissed as she turned to face them, stomping her foot as she glared at them, chest heaving and hands balled into fists. "I demand to speak to Mr. Broderick! Immediately. If this is how you people do business, then I'm out." Her angry glare and flushed cheeks had Greer and the guards convinced.

"Of ... of course, miss. Just wait a moment," the unit leader said sheepishly before turning his head toward the com on his shoulder.

While they waited, K took the moment to try and communicate to Greer. With her back to the guards, K stepped in close to Greer and began to fix her hair. When the guards began to talk among themselves, Greer took the opportunity to make her thoughts clear to Logan's little ... _wife_.

" _I'm going to shred you if we get out of here, K_ ," Greer promised quietly as K discreetly double checked that Greer's earpiece was still in place.

" _What do you mean, if? We're getting out – with the kids, and they're going to roll out the red carpet as we do it_." K replied easily, as if she wasn't describing what sounded impossible when surrounded by bad guys with guns.

" _Easy for you to say – you're still wearing clothes_ ," Greer grumbled as what appeared to be a perfectly manicured man in a white tuxedo jacket, likely from the island K deduced, made his puffed up appearance.

"Mr. Clarence ... no sign of the woman. Just this one." The head guard spoke quietly, but not quietly enough for the ferals, to the newly arrived man. He gave a slight nod, not breaking stride, and approached K like an old friend.

"I must say – how on earth did I miss seeing such a beautiful creature on your way in?," the glorified matridee said with a greasy smile as he took K's hand in his and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "Your pet is stunning as well." K let out a restrained sound before she gingerly pulled her hand from his.

"Your guards seem to think it's acceptable to point ... weapons at platinum clients. I think I'd like to be seen out now," K said as she wrapped her arms around her middle and stepped back until Greer was nearly touching her. The little brunette certainly looked the part of a spoiled rich woman that wasn't getting her way.

"Oh no, that just won't do," he turned to the soldiers and waved for them to step back a few paces. "Madame I assure you, as Mr. Broderick's executive assistant, that you have our sincerest apologies. The auction will be starting within the hour – you don't want to leave before then. And while I'm certain you have trained her beautifully – your hard work shows for how docile she is, honestly. Simply beautiful work. I'm afraid I must insist you restrain your beast while inside the hall. I'm certain you understand miss ..." His smile fell a hair as he waved for his assistant who carried the book and a basket of collars.

"Ingrid Christiansen," K replied without missing a beat. The assistant checked the book as K looked the concierge up and down critically. A half second later, the assistant looked up at Clarence with a nervous look on his face and nodded before he whispered 'top tier'. Clarence took a moment to look properly upset before he started to mutter out apologies to a disgruntled looking 'Ingrid'. Greer would have rolled her eyes if she'd been able to believe them.

"I'm so sorry for any trouble, Miss Christiansen. Please, for the benefit of our less ... experienced handlers - you may select from any of the spare collars we keep on hand." K didn't move, tipping her chin up so she could look down her nose at the assistant as they stepped closer with a wide assortment of expensive looking collars. K wrinkled her nose and pulled her fist up to her chest as if it was a basket of slimy objects rather than the gold and diamond encrusted near jewelry before her.

Clarence took up a familiar look of one who is used to dealing with pampered rich people. His tone became quite warm all at once. "Madam I assure you they are quite humane and very appealing to the eye once they're in place. Might I be so bold as to suggest this one in gold and emeralds?" K tutted and dropped her shoulders before turning to give Greer a look, then back to him.

"Could you hold it up ... maybe put it on yourself for a moment ... just so I can see before committing?"

"That's a bit ... unorthodox, don't you think?"

"Sir, if you wouldn't put it on yourself, you can't possibly expect me to subject such a beautiful tigress to ... that?" She fluttered her eyes as she decided to try a different angle. "It's so hard for me to see it properly with all the others ... and her stripes simply make everything look dull." With a bit of hesitance, Clarence finally nodded and held it up as if he was putting it on, but did not clasp it shut. One look at Greer showed K that whatever she had to choose ... Greer wasn't happy about it.

A few moments later as K stepped toward Greer with the collar in her hands, Greer looked near tears. Gingerly, K slipped it around her neck, but she could see her pulse racing in her neck. They met eyes as K clicked the collar shut and Greer flinched. K's heart sunk.

"Wonderful, may I call you Ingrid?" Clarence asked as Greer opened her eyes again. K hesitated just a second before she blinked back to reality.

"No. Miss Christiansen is just fine," K replied. She knew she should keep it casual, but she was still angry. Clarence faltered a moment.

"Of course, my apologies. If ... if you're ready, I'd like to personally escort you and your tigress ... um ... "

"Kattunge," K offered.

"How charming. I'd like to escort you both to the ballroom. Refreshments should be ready to be served – and there is a wide variety of treats for Kattunge as well." K glared at the soldiers, who quickly dispersed before she took Greer's hand in hers and followed Clarence out of the courtyard and down two halls to the ballroom.

"Mr. Broderick will be in shortly. I'll make sure he finds time immediately for you before the auction," Clarence said clearly as K regained her snooty composure in the ballroom of mutant horrors.

"See that you do," K replied. Greer hadn't been listening though. She'd been stuck on the stares and comments of praise that she'd already started to receive from the scores of strangers in that room ... eyeballing her like livestock, commenting on how well toned she was ... how her fur was so glossy ... but over all, how incredibly well trained she was.

K's focus however wasn't on the people in the hall, but the hall itself. She was confident her performance had allayed any suspicions for the moment, but she wasn't one to take chances. K wanted to find those kids. She wanted to find the points of entry. And she wanted to get out. The stunning and seemingly aloof brunette gazed around the hall as if somewhat surprised that this was what passed for American luxury.

Greer's eyes were fixed straight on the ground as her ears had at this point fallen flat to her head as her hackles raised noticeably. She had taken one look around the hall and had never felt such an urge to run. To just run and run and never look back. But then she'd felt a slight tug ... and suddenly she was in the hall. She was hyper-aware of the feel of the collar around her neck and the slight pull she felt from the - the leash leading from it that was held delicately in K's hand. K ... Greer glanced up to check on her and let out a huff.

The little feral was the perfect picture of calm ... bored even. The tigress furrowed her brow and glared around the opulant hall, meeting a number of the stares directed at her and feeling a surge of pride as they lowered their gaze. Alright ... if K could do this ... so could she. All the she had to do was -

"Hey!" Greer whipped around as she snarled, pulling her tail out of the hands of some man dressed in a tuxedo. She was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing ... when she noticed that the entire hall had gone silent.

"I - I'm sorry. I just -" Greer took a step forward to apologize when she almost fell backwards as the slack around her neck was suddenly gone, the lead from the front disguising a choke collar.

"Kattunge," K's voice was suddenly pure authority and ice as she hissed at her. "Kom nu. Fot. (come here. heel.)" Greer was only vaguely aware that K was speaking to her until she met her eyes ... and withered. Her tone was ice ... but her glare ... her glare directed at her was positively frightening. K hadn't moved a muscle and still looked more or less relaxed but something about her stance ...

"But ... kthhh." Greer hissed at another pull forced her to take another step towards K.

" _Jag sa sitta_." As K snapped her fingers, Logan's voice whispered in Greer's ear to go to her and keep quiet.

"Damnit, K ... can't you use something easier than Swedish, goddamnit."

The tigress subtly looked around and realized that all eyes were on her. K's hand tightened around the delicate chain that led to her collar, forcing Greer to lower her head, and she stepped forward slowly as K raised her chin, her eyes never leaving her. Greer's arms crossed over her stomach and her tail wrapped self consciously around her leg.

The little brunette continued to glare at her until she was standing at K's side.

"Sitt." K's whisper somehow carried and slowly - with all those eyes watching - slowly the tigress slipped down to crouch at her feet. Greer wished she simply could have kept going and let the ground swallow her whole. K glanced around the room - a clear challenge to anyone to try and cross her - as she gently rested a hand on her tigress' head. The weight of that hand felt like lead as Greer's shoulders scrunched up to meet her ears.

"Duktig flicka," K let out a slow breath as the noise in the hall picked back up, but before she could relax, a group of what appeared to be two couples stepped forward, clearly intent on finding out more about this foreign woman and her exotic pet. K braced herself and gave the incoming group a critical once over. Greer however had raised her eyes enough and had locked onto one thing ... the young boy one of the woman was leading behind them. He reminded her of Rahne. He cast Greer one curious look before glancing up at the woman and quickly returning his eyes to the floor.

"You my good lady, you have made quite the entrance for yourself. We were all just saying how exquisite your tigress was before she gave us all quite the show." Greer felt herself burn as one of the men with a faint southern accent addressed K as if she wasn't even there.

"Is that so?" K said distractedly as she looked around the room as if for anything more interesting.

"Oh please excuse my Harold. He's still just a simple boy from the south. Where are our manners ... I'm Mary and this is Harold, my husband. Over here is Mr. and Mrs. Hannover."

"Beth is fine." The taller blond extended a gloved hand which K looked at before she delicately shook it and gave a light nod to the other three.

"As I was saying, your tigress gave us all quite a fright," the socialite said with a nervous laugh as K let out an exasperated breath.

"I was led to believe that this would be a more enlightened affair. Of course my Kattunge would be frightened by some crude American touching her. But what am I to expect when Americans can't keep their hands to themselves." As K spoke, she gently ran her manicured nails through Greer's mane, like any socialite with their purse puppy.

"I could not agree more. Some people simply do not understand their place. Why if anyone laid a hand on my Cooper," Beth used the back of her hand to stroke the young boy's face at her feet, "I just don't know what I'd do."

"Regardless, you should be commended. You showed true form when it came to disciplining her," Harold complemented. K waved her hand his way dismissively.

"I'm afraid I dont feel the need to collect the commendations of strangers," K said in a bored tone. "She's an incredibly talented girl."

"And you've a firm hand I'm sure ... did you bring in a specialist? I've heard Dr. Zira has done some wonderful work even without the help of his conditioner - I think his name was ... Burr."

"I've never found reason to bring in brutes and boors," K lets out a breath as if the whole affair was just so terribly embarrassing for her ... and her precious Kattunge was clearly upset by all these crude Americans that don't know enough to keep their hands to themselves as she gently stroked Greer's hair. K looked totally put out as the conversation kept going.

However it wasn't any of the group that picked up on K's signs of wanting to be left alone ... but someone else.

"Would you all mind if I stole Miss Christiansen?" The group parted as it turned and Mary immediately went into overdrive.

"Mr. Broderick! I have to tell you this party put that one you through in Madrid to shame. I hope whatever you're offering tonight meets the same level we've all come to expect from you," the overly excited woman said with an overanxious grin.

Francis Broderick gave a smile that only came when one made their fortune working rooms like this. K recognized him as someone wealthy dealing with those that thought themselves 'rich' ... and didn't know any better. This guy was a shark.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now, Miss Christansen ... if you'd be so kind."

K looked to the crowd around them and gave them a tight, condescending smile. "I'd love to," she said curtly before she took Broderick's offered arm and allowed him to lead her through the crowd that seemed to part in front of him with smiling asskissers on every side.

Greer trailed behind them as Broderick took them to a more quiet part of the hall. While Greer kept her head straight down, K looked unconcerned at the serious look he was giving the tigress but obviously seeing what he wanted, he gave a minute nod and turned to address K. She hated to admit it but it was damn lucky Greer wasn't acting at that moment.

"Clarence alerted me to the situation that occurred earlier. I wish to apologize for any inconvenience my staff may have caused either you or your ..." his gaze once again rested on Greer, "pet."

"Your security, they have little regard for your guests," K replied with a clear Swedish accent. "It's men like that who have kept me from attending previously. I will admit I'm regretting my decision to come."

"Yes ... I did notice that I haven't seen you at one of my events before. How did you make money if I may be so bold?"

"You Americans are not only bold but blatantly rude." She gave him a slow up and down. "In this business it matters not how it was acquired, simply that it is there."

He smirked a bit and nodded. "A fair point. And that accent ... Swedish?"

"Yes, of course."

"Stockholm?"

"Nej, Uppsala."

Shark smile.

"Then you must know Bjorn Helsingborg " Colton typing furiously and whispering into K's ear, "I've been told his investments are almost as widespread as his influence."

"I try not to admit to knowing anyone in that circle. The man lost most of his fortune to drink and blind faith. His son is now running the firm last I heard. Though I have to ask YOU if it's not too bold - do you make a habit of insulting prospective clients by questioning them all in this manner - or is this something you saved up just for me?"

"Forgive me," Frederick stopped forward and placed a hand on K's arm which she looked down at with clear distate as he let his hand slide down to her elbow so he could step in a bit closer to her, "I can be too curious for my own good sometimes. I actually had a question about your tigress."

His tone was clearly meant to smooth K's ego but the most she allowed was to stay and listen.

"I'm sure you do."

"Before I continue ... may I?" The host gestured at Greer who sat on her haunches at K's feet. K could tell something was off about her ever since that idiot had grabbed her tail. She just hoped the kid was aware enough to keep up the facade.

"If you must." And with a nod, Frederick took the leash from K and with a twist of his wrist tightened the choker around Greer's throat just short of choking her, rudely bringing Greer back to herself. She was about to slash this jerk's face off but then she caught the warning look on K's face and with a swallowed growl ... sheathed her claws and tried to go anywhere else as Fredirick began his inspection.

It reminded K of the trainers she'd see at high stakes dog shows as Fredirick's hands probed and prodded the tigress far past what anyone would ever consider decent. The man even checked her teeth. In fact ... K suspected he wasn't just checking Greer's health but seeing just how far he could push her before getting some sort of reaction. It wasn't until he started moving his hand down her stomach that K finally spoke out.

"That is beyond acceptable inspections," K said sternly, though how she kept the growl out of her voice, Greer and Colton both couldn't quite figure out.

Fredirick glanced up at the imperious looking Swede and smirked, seemingly impressed that he irked the master before the pet.

"I am truly impressed. Clarence said as much ... truly amazing work. No scarring ... not even any bruising," mostly to himself, "did you buy her as a cub or purchase her later?"

"It really doesn't matter if you know what you're doing," K replied haughtily.

"How long did her training take?"

"Until I was satsified," she replied with narrowed eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"And it's true that you trained her yourself?"

K just scoffed openly as she took back the lead. "Why is that so hard for men like you to believe?"

"Perhaps that is the truth," Frederick chuckled, "men just might be the problem."

"They do tend to complicate things," K replied with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a smirk.

"What I mean is that all of the trainers that I employ and recommend are men. They are very good but their methods seem to extend to brute force. True ... some rely on chemicals or surgeries but ... almost all of their charges seem to end up as broken things. None survive very long or simply get put down when their owners tire of having to pay for retraining." Frederick explained as if the things he was so casually discussing were pets ... and not human beings.

"In my experience it's often the owners that need to be retrained - not the pet," K said in a challenging tone. "But again - what's your point?"

"My point ... was that I was wondering if I could convince you to be part of my show tonight. After your little display I am certain a number of my guests would pay handsomely for a chance to have you as their trainer. How about it ... say a 80/20 split of the final bid?"

K let out a breathy laugh. "That is, as you Americans say - /rich/." She tipped her head to the side and just shook it lightly. "What makes you think I'd be so base as to allow my work to be available to anything as pedestrian as the highest bidder? I'm far more discriminating in my tastes."

"I'm not appealing to your discriminating tastes, as fine as I'm sure they are, but to your executive acumen."

"I'm not sure I see your angle," K said in an appraising tone.

"I saw how you looked at the other properties in the hall. And you clearly care for your own," Frederick gestured at Greer, "and it's to that which I'm appealing. In fact, I have two new mutants up for auction tonight and to say that they are in need of training is an understatement. I typically don't acquire properties so old but the market for their unique properties was too much. The boy in particular has been difficult ..."

Takes step closer to K

"I already had to pass them off to my own personal handlers to prepare them for tonight and I am concerned the pair will not last long. I had hoped the promise of having either one trained by you ... but as you said ... you are a woman of discriminating tastes. If you'll excuse me." Frederick gave a slight bow and turned to leave as if K didn't know it was all a poorly shielded act. But as it turned out, this all worked even better than she could have hoped.

"Forty."

Frederick had barely gone a yard before he turned back with that predatory smile K imagined others took for charming.

"Thirty." K appeared to weigh things for a moment and gave a curt nod.

"Done. But ... if I were to agree to such an arrangement - I would need total control. My facility, in my own time, or I won't even consider it. I'll not have some boorish twit lurking over my shoulder at every move, nor will I teach another my methods."

"I'd expect nothing less." Frederick.

"And I need to see the charges. Now if possible ... to guage their condition and temperament." Frederick furrowed his brow for a moment as he looked straight at K and gave a curt nod of his own.

"Fair enough ... I'll arrange for you to meet them, along with their new owners, after the bid."

And as K shook the offered hand she could hear Logan and Colton quickly making plans in her ear.

* * *

Once K was free from Broderick she had hoped she'd have a moment to talk with Greer but these damn rich cesspool of human beings just couldn't leave them alone. And unfortunately it was more often Greer that kept them coming. Each conversation more infuriating then the next.

"Oh well done. Very impressive. Did you have her muted? Oh it would just be right if she didn't talk. I can barely see the scar." Some red haired heiress with a Germanic accent.

"Muted?" K glared her way with a look of severe distaste. "That sounds barbaric."

"Oh no, not at ALL ... you see I had Onyx here done in the spring." The tart gestured to a large, almost ink blank and stone skinned mutant standing behind them. Looking closely K noticed the scar across his throat.

"Ociviliserad," K said, wrinkling her nose and turning from the redhead.

"Tell me ... do you have any plans to breed her? You _must_ let me know. Could you just imagine the kittens? Oh honey the girls would just die!" A middle aged coupe.

"I'm sure you couldn't afford my fee," K said with a sneer. "And I won't risk my dyrbar Kattunge."

"Have you ever taken her to show? I don't remember you at Havana last year but you should really consider entering this year. They'll be hosting in Singapore, please let me sponsor you." Man in his 50's. K just chuckled and walked away.

"It is ... kind of you to offer, but I don't need a sponsorship," K said dismissively with a breathy chuckle and a wave of her hand.

Something about her clearly being well groomed. Must not set her in fights. "Don't be ridiculous. She's no fighter."

And despite the nausea, K was grateful for Colton's foresight as she seamlessly placed tracers on every 'pet' in attendance. Their owners would be easily identified later - when they removed the captive mutants. That part of the job was amazingly simple since many in attendance were more than happy to try to get her opinion on their pets and had no qualms whatsoever about letting her do whatever she liked to them.

To Greer ... she thought getting picked up by weapon x would have been hell. But no ... no she realizes this would have been worse. Had the xmen not picked her up that night ... it wouldn't have taken much for her to end up here. Just like this. A pet. A slave. Less than human ... would they have muted her too? Just able to growl and hiss and ...

"Just hold on. Auction is about to start." Greer looked up at K and she didn't like what she saw. K felt awful about Greer's position, and at this point she was more than aware of the struggles Greer lived with and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this was hell for her. But as much as she wanted to just get her out of there, she needed the tigress to hang on. The job had to come first. If nothing else, perhaps the next time K tried to tell her that she needed to stay home - she would.

"Ladies and gentleman ... the auction is about to begin!" Clarence's accented voice carried over the hall from an opened door that led once again into yet another hall, this one complete with a circular stage in the center of vaulted room. Taking a deep breath, Greer didn't even give K a nod, she simply slipped behind her and kept her gaze straight on the floor. K simply checked her lipstick and sauntered straight into the room.

* * *

The auction began fairly normal ... paintings, sculptures, and other rarities were auctioned off without much fanfare. K even made a bid on a new wave control collar.

Things took a turn however when an open contract with Hammer weapons came up to bid. The next item the opportunity to fund the next 'super soldier' program and have first option at its sale. The next a hacker collective selling the complete plans to Avengers tower and the Pentagon. K had kind of expected this... that they weren't selling items anymore ... but criminal opportunities. Ready made kits - all the tools needed to complete heists, espionage, and assassinations.

And so the night wore on and millions - hundreds of millions - of dollars was exchanged. After an hour there was a short break during which K appeared entirely bored with the offerings at hand and Greer tried to remain unseen. But then the lights dimmed once again and a hush fell over the crowd as two hooded figures were led to the stage, escorted by what K gauged as Frederick's 'trainers'.

She eyed them both up and down appraisingly and just smirked when one of the men met her gaze.

"Ladies and Gentleman ... before we get to the next round of items we have a special treat for you tonight. Two new acquisitions that we believe many of you have been waiting for. May I present Nymph and Horus!"

On cue the handlers ripped off the robes and standing in the center of the stage was Rachel and David. The fact the two were teenagers seemed meaningless as David wore nothing but some type of brown loincloth, the color matching the browns of the wings tucked at his back, and Rachel despite having on more clothing somehow appeared even less covered. The dark green leather bikini set doing nothing to cover her and seemingly presenting her to the crowd, her fairy like features accentuated with garish makeup and designs drawn onto her body.

Immediately Greer was a bit relieved that both students appeared alright if not furious and disgusted with how the were presented like livestock, twin matte black colors around their throats. But on closer inspection K noted the amount of makeup on both of their bodies likely covered heavy bruising and David a slight limp in his right leg and she raised an eyebrow before she glanced toward Broderick with a look that clearly read she was not impressed before she let out a little sigh and lightly shook her head as she very plainly mouthed out 'amateurs' so he could see it.

But Clarence wasn't done, having let the crowd's anticipation rise.

"Now as you can see ... Nymph here is quiet the item," with a nudge Clarence pushed Rachel forwards. She moved to cover herself but a look back at the handlers stopped her and left her trembling in front of the room, "she may be young but I assure you ... whether as decoration or for service she is not to be missed. Just look at those stunning features!"

Shooting Clarence a pained look, Rachel fought to stay strong and slowly turned showing herself to the room, tears silently falling down her face as her.

"And not to worry ... these designs can change at will. That's right, Nymph here can create any design on her body that you wish!" As he spoke, Rachel closed her eyes and as promised, the swirls shifted to a collage of butterflies across her back. The crowd clapped and excited murmers rushed across the hall.

"But speaking of features ... Horus is a true spectacle," Rachel took a relieved step back towards David who squeezed her hand and shot Clarence a look of pure venom as he took his own step forward, "excellent muscle tone and an impressive wingspan ... and not yet even in his prime!"

Again clearly on cue, David flared out his wings and the crowd gasped and broke into yet another round of clapping. David glared at them all.

"Now not to worry ... this little songbird won't be running away from you anytime soon. We took care of the hastle of having the wings clipped so you get all of the flare and none of the trouble!"

As the crowd voiced it's approval David's entire demenor changed from silent resilence to shock.

"You - no ... no!" Not seeming to realize where he was David pumped his wings and tried to jump off stage, the closest guests screaming as David managed to get a few feet in the air before falling to the ground.

"What did you do!? My wings! I can't - I can't fly! I can't ah!"

"David - gnnnn!"

Rachel had yelled out and tried getting to her friend but at once both dropped to ground as an obvious shock hit them. As they recovered, the handlers quickly got a moaning David back to the stage where Rachel was forced to her feet and tried to quietly comfort her friend.

"I apologize for the disturbance," Clarence called out with a soothing smile and raised hands, the crowd sharing a number of looks before slowly returning to encircle the stage, "but this brings me to an exciting addition to this part of our evening. Some of you may have witnessed her skills tonight and have certainly seen her beloved Kattunge /prowling/ our halls this evening. Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Ingrid Christiansen has agreed to provide her services in the training of these two items!"

A light suddenly fell on K and Greer as the crowd turned to politely applaud the stunning brunet and appraise her tigress who internally felt another piece of her crumble as the room full of eyes fell on her.

K however just held her head high, chin up, shoulders back - looking more like a princess as she demurely accepted their attention with a humble inclination of her head.

"And now to start the bidding ... do I hear $2 million?"

* * *

"This is not the best way to start up a partnership - even a tentative one," K said with a look of pure disdain. "I was told I'd have the opportunity to inspect them," she said haughtily as she waved one hand toward the limp forms of David and Rachel, the pair laid out on a makeshift table of covered boxes in what amounted to one of the island's loading docks, the covered dock leading into the large warehouse. Elsewhere the nights purchases were being prepped and boxed for shipment.

"My apologies Ms. Christiansen," Clarence was again present as he oversaw the nights deliveries, "but the flight plan you submitted to us shows an almost days flight from here and sedating the pair was considered the easiest form of transport -"

"According to whom?" She demanded. "How am I to work at all if I have to deal with your incompetence?" He looked properly insulted and affronted as he tried to ease the situation.

"Madame, I assure you they will be awake in a few hours, restrained of course, but you should have no trouble assessing them as is." Clarence gestured to two large boxes that K saw came equipped with straps and an oxygen tank. They were no bigger than coffins.

K had just finished speaking with the 'winners' of the auction, speaking confidently of her plans for the pair and assuring the Indian media magnate and his wife that their purchases would indeed be ready before their own similar event in a few months. K was certain to find out where the couple would be over that time should she need to ... reach out to them. But before she could walk out of here with the kids ... she had to deal with this idiot.

"Charlatan," K sneered, "I didn't just want to check their condition. I needed to gauge their /mental/ condition. Skin and bones will heal ... it's the mind that requires the most work."

Clarence shot a look at the demure Greer and smiled, "Clearly."

"One more thing," Clarence turned his attention back to the still forms of Rachel and David, "the two have been injected with a tracker right about here." Clarence pointed to a spot just above Rachel's heart. "Global tracking of course and you might want to tell them that if they try to remove it ... they'll be ripping out their own hearts." He finished with a wistful tone as if the symbolism was somehow funny. K barely gave him a strained smile.

But K's skill as an actress and an operative won out and with the kids loaded in their crates, K followed a pair of security guards to Logan and his waiting boat. Greer walked slowly behind K, the leash still held losely in her hand, as Clarence called out to them.

"Mr. Broderick wanted me to thank you again for agreeing to what he assumes will be a long relationship," K didn't bother turning around for hired help, having what she was paid for, "and that he hopes the next time you attend you'll put your tigress up as well. He's already been getting calls for an animal like that."

K had been holding the chain attached to Greer's collar quite loosely and she almost let it slip through her fingers when she felt the leash in her hand start to slide. When she reasserted her grip and turned to look at Greer, it was clear her hackles were raised as her chest heaved. "Kattunge," she said in her most soothing tone. "Dags att gå hem. Bort från de sorgliga, dumma män."

' _Time to go home. Away from the sad, stupid men._ ' Logan's tone matched K's and she watched as Greer closed her eyes and swallowed down whatever feral rage had been about to bust out. K wasn't about to test that though and shot Clarence a look over Greer's still trembling shoulder.

"Mr. Broderick already assumes to much," K replied with a tight smile. "And the tigress is not now, nor will she ever be a trade-able commodity."

Even well away from the dock as Logan took them back toward the island they'd stashed the jet on, K kept her facade in place. When Greer started to relax, she turned her head toward her but did not drop her image still. "They're still watching," she said, sure that her body was blocking anyone from seeing what she was saying to her.

Greer tensed and seeing the slight nod Logan gave went back to her position curled near K's feet, silently thanking every foot and mile they took away from that place.

Once they were at the jet, K strode past Logan and Colton to climb into the co-pilot chair and just closed her eyes, ignoring the situation as Logan and an inducer-clad Colton loaded the kids onto the jet and immediately took them out of the crates and secured them for the flight.

Greer meanwhile had walked onto the jet almost in a daze, before suddenly letting out a snarl and ripping the collar from her neck. But just as quickly as the rage and bile hit her ... it went away. Exhausted and still numb, Greer headed for the back of the jet.

Apex only had to shoot Logan a look once they were finished before he headed back as well and Logan towards the front of the jet. But as the panther sat down and reached out for Greer, she recoiled, earning a frown from Apex. Glancing over her shoulder she gave him an apologetic but strained look.

"Just ... gimme a second. OK?" Greer muttered before going back to staring out the window. But that didn't stop her tail from seeking out Colton's, as if it had a mind of it's own, settling Apex down slightly as he kept a concerned eye on his tigress.

When Logan sat down in the pilot's seat, K still hadn't opened her eyes before she turned to him. "Fly slow - and go to the coordinates we actually gave them."

"On it," Logan said. "Already called Scott to have Kitty to meet us there to deal with it," he said. "She's going to do both at once, just in case."

* * *

It had been stressful, certainly not as bad as some missions she could remember, but no where near as good as others either. She took a few deep, centering breaths then simply stood up and made her way off the jet. Her super uptight poise was gone - the persona shed as soon as they'd gotten on the blackbird, but she still looked, and acted, the part of a lady as she made her way upstairs.

Logan had promised to handle the debrief for Scott, since - the kids were returned and there was no way that Scott wasn't going to find out about it. And while he was busy with that, she silently slipped up to their room.

On entering, she kicked off her heels and twisted herself around a bit to unhook the back of her dress and unzip it. After she shimmied out of it, she kicked it to the corner and shed the rest of her clothes on the way to the bathroom. While she waited for the water to heat up, she pulled the pins that held her perfectly toussled waves and simply stepped into the flow of the water, her face upturned as she just let it wash over her.

She took her time cleaning up - make up gone and all the foreign scents from that horrid party gone down the drain by the time she stepped out and wrapped herself in a couple towels then climbed into bed to wait for Logan.

When he got there, she gave him a little forced smile and let out a sigh. "She's never going to trust me again," K said very matter-of-factly.

"Sure she will. Give her some time," Logan said, but K was already shaking her head in disagreement.

"You heard it - but you didn't see it, love," K said. "I wish I could say I was sorry, but if I didn't play along ..."

"I know. You did the right thing," he agreed as he peeled off his uniform and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it. It'll work out."

...

Greer's routine was oddly mirroring to K's, as she kicked off the sweats Colton had found for her on the plane and headed straight for the sanctuary of her shower the moment she got off the jet. Colton had intercepted Scott and she wasn't sure what threat he'd rumbled out to get him to back off and forget a debrief ... but she really didn't care. She just let that hot water pound down on her head.

She felt angry - no furious. And incredibly embarrassed. Shame ... she felt shame.

"Guess dresses and playing spy aren't my thing after all." Greer tried chuckling but then she thought of how she'd proved K right ... of all the faces of all those mutants they'd left behind ... and those eyes looking at her flashed in her mind and with a growl turned up the pressure.

When she finally got out she barely acknowledged Colton, sitting on the bed and watching her silently, as she pulled on a pair of shorts and one of his oversized tanks. As she got into bed neither one said anything and for a moment Apex was worried Greer might be more upset then he thought as he watched her roll so her back was facing him ... Right up until she gave a huff and scooted her way backwards until her back was pressed next to him.

Giving a low rumble, Apex wrapped Greer in his arm and rested his muzzle on her head, effectively hiding her orange among his black. He knew she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, the little trembles she gave evidence enough, so both settled in for a long night.

They'd deal with real nightmares tomorrow.


	37. Feral Therapy

**_Shoutouts to Canuckle (who is writing a whole bunch of new amazing stuff) and Cheshire._**

 ** _Been looking back and ... yea I've gone a bit off course ... but working my way back onto it. Thanks for sticking around and the reviews. More and better things to come._**

* * *

"Just talk to her ... Stop being stupid and - talk to her ... It's just K ... Get up and -"

"What?"

"What?" Greer's ears shot up as she turned back in her seat to see a very confused Vanyss staring from the seat next her and could tell Colton was doing his best to not give her a similar look from the seat across from her. The three were in the library and Greer had been supposed to be helping Vanyss with her English paper when she'd gotten distracted.

"Did you say something?" Vanyss tilted her head to the side and tried picking up what the tigress had been staring at.

"Oh nothing I just - I was ..." Apex's eyes slid up but Greer once again turned and kept hers fixed right on the door as her tail stilled and her claws sunk into the old mahogany table, "I'm sorry I gotta go."

"Go but we only got through - hey!" Vanyss called out exasperated as her tigress tutor seemed to bolt out of her seat, leaving behind most of her things including a new set of gauge marks, and an irritated teenager. Apex just let out a tired rumble and closed his book.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Vanyss muttered as she sank back in her chair and looked dejectedly at her half-written essay on the Scarlet Letter just as K wandered into the library.

"Forget it," Apex gave Vanyss enough of a look that it piqued the teenagers interest, "she had something to do."

"Uh huh ..." Vanyss replied sarcastically as she noticed Colton giving K his 'measuring' look, "since when has Greer been avoiding Professeur K?" Apex had picked up Vanyss only called K 'professor'.

"She isn't." Apex lied easily but Vanyss crossed her arms unimpressed.

"I thought they were supposed to be close?" Vanyss pushed, stating a relatively well known fact throughout the Mansion. Or at least Vanyss thought it was a fact. Apex meanwhile didn't like this topic of conversation.

"Let me see this." The panther rumbled as he pulled over the gargoyle's paper, earning a smirk from Vanyss. She toyed with the idea of asking Colton to let her go look for Greer but seeing as how Ororo had threatened to flunk her if she didn't get this paper down tonight… and that she was only three paragraphs in...The gargoyle rubbed her chin a little... oh what the hell, nothing an all nighter couldn't fix…

"I'm going to go get her back." the french teen said causally before hurriedly trying to get out of her seat but was stopped by Apex's tail.

"You can go get her back…. After you rewrite this." the panther rumbled calmly while Vanyss stared at him in horror.

"Rewrite this- Es-tu fou?! I've spent all day on this!"

"No you spent all day copying from sparknotes." Apex growled before rubbing his temples a little.

"Did you actually read the the book?" and Vanyss sunk a little lower in her chair…

"A Non. Ça m'ennuyait." she confessed before sighing in defeat as the panther shoved the book into her hands.

"Plagiarism is a crime." he rumbled in warning and the gargoyle pulled a face before reluctantly picking up the book and getting started. Or at least she attempted to while her mind drifted to what she'd do once she was done with this stupid paper… She wanted to know what was going on...

Greer took a deep breath before leaning against her favourite tree… Her knees travelling up to her chest while she took a few more steadying breaths to stop the shaking...Prior to the mission from mutate hell, Greer had gone through a bit of change: she was eating right, which led to her looking better and feeling stronger. She was more vocal and active when it came to the X-Men and her own classes. She was even dressing better, picking through Jacque's trove of outfits and steadily becoming more and more comfortable in her own fur. She had been proud of herself… It sounded crazy but the thought of… "I think I'm pretty used to this" actually drifted in and out of her head once or twice.

But then the mission happened.

The next few days for Greer were ... rough to say the least.

Sleeping was completely off the table and even when Colton did manage to coax her into actually passing out, nightmares would jolt her awake a few hours later. Greer shivered. God the nightmares… These ones were… These ones were the worse. Worse then the ones in weapon x… worse then the ones with Kraven. Greer's hand absent mindedly travelled to her neck, gently rubbing her throat while she flashed back to yesterday's nightmare… Her owner had her muted and the tigress had felt every pain staking minute of the procedure. She had felt the overwhelming terror and panic when the simple act of asking people to stop became beyond her and all that could escape her mouth were growls and hisses while a crowd full of people cornered her, gawking at her, touching her… The things they said… Greer growled at the memory before recoiling a little and grabbing her e nightmares always ended the same. The part that always woke her up… A red haired woman grinning at her, taking the leash… Something about kittens…. Greer rubbed her temples a little harder… Thanks to this, she'd estimated she had only gotten about eight hours of sleep total these last few days

That led to a sore, cranky, and overall miserable tigress that built up the strength for her tutoring and cheerleading classes and then promptly collapsed into the closest chair… But she'd never allow herself to go back to sleep which just prolonged her torture as her mind flashed back to the mission or the nightmares. It was a vicious cycle and Greer felt strained. Jean knew things were rough when the hoodie came back out.

She couldn't sleep…

And it was those same nightmares that were affecting another part of the 'improved Greer' that was now missing: K.

Greer couldn't explain it and it made her feel horrible but any time she caught a whiff of K or the little berserker came into a room, Greer felt her chest squeeze and ears fall flat and the urge to escape was overwhelming. And when she finally explained to Colton why she kept disappearing and he told her it was her feral 'fight or flight' ... well that just made her feel worse.

"But I can't help it." Greer mumbled to herself. She had tried to rationalize all this, rationalize it like a human being instead of falling back on those feral instincts… but it never seemed to work. Actually no, it did work but Greer would never bring herself to admit it. She didn't want to admit it. But… K was part of the problem. The tigress lowered her ears. Every one of her nightmares… Well… The person holding the leash… was K… and Greer had tried telling herself over and over that the real K would never dream of committing the atrocities her dream counterpart did but… it really wasn't helping when each nightmare get worse and worse and K just appeared more and more in them… and seeing the real K, in the mansion, snuggling up with Logan, tending to the horses acting like nothing was happening while Greer could literally feel herself falling apart… The tigress buried her face in her hands… She couldn't face the berserker… She just couldn't.

* * *

"Late again Ms. LeRoux." Ororo's voice froze Vanyss in her tracks as she had been about to slip into her seat in the back row.

"Désolé professeur." Vanyss mumbled as she kept her eyes firmly on her desk and not Professor Munroe's. The fact that she'd actually slept straight through Professor Summers's tactics class was causing her enough stress. She was actually relieved she'd only been 10 minutes late to English.

"If it happens again you'll have detention." Ororo then turned back to the board where she continued the analysis of Catcher in the Rye.

Letting things settle down and sure Professor Munroe was focused on the class and not just her, Vanyss carefully reached into her bag and slipped on her sunglasses. The glare from the early winter sun had been killing her and she was relieved to at least cut that out.

"Pssst." Vanyss turned her head a little to see Pixie looking back at her. "You OK?"

Vanyss gave a little wave to say, 'I'm fine don't worry about it', earning narrowed eyes from her roommate before she turned back in her seat.

Vanyss gave a little sigh. Today had been rough. Hell the week had been rough. She'd failed yet another test and had even strated to lag behind in Warren's flight class. Flight! The one thing she knew she was good at.

Catching Professor Munroe staring at her again, Vanyss quickly opened up her notebook and started taking notes. She'd worry about grades when she didn't have a storm goddess on her ass.

* * *

K for her part felt bad about what she had done to Greer ... but not for doing it.

"She wanted in on the mission. I told her - _we_ told her she was in over her head. And the mission went off without a hitch. Maybe next time she'll listen." K had shrugged into Logan the one time he'd brought it up when they'd both seen the tigress in question sprint from the room at K's arrival.

"You could try talkin' to her," Logan rumbled as he nuzzled into K's neck.

"And say what? 'Sorry you didn't listen? but I told you so?' What good is that going to do? It's pretty cut and dried. She was in too deep to start with, she got lax in her cover, blew it and tried to take me with her. I thought you guys wanted her out over all else - so I did what I had to. Not. Sorry," K said with no small amount of heat. "She's got Jean and her cronies handling it as far as talking and feelings go. Leave me out of it."

From what K had heard amid the never-ending gossip Greer was getting plenty of consoling. Forget that none of the little teenieboppers had any idea what was bothering the tigress, they simply loved having someone to worry about. Though from the distance Greer was putting around herself it sounded like it was more for their benefit then their own.

None of this surprised K. Nothing any of them were doing surprised her - but the Panther's change in attitude was ... interesting.

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting fakes?" K's voice rung out through the Danger Room as Apex finished what was left of the latest version of Doom bots. Taking a few breaths, he turned to find the smaller feral leaning against the wall with her claws through a bots head as she closely examined it. He'd given up on trying to keep K out of the Danger Room when he was training.

"Weapon X had me practice on live targets. This is cleaner," Colton replied with a rumble.

K snorted out a little laugh as she dropped the head and walked forwards, and Apex's tail slowed on it's own accord. "Well don't you get tired of acting like you don't want to fight on her behalf?" K asked in an almost bored tone. "I know you can't help yourself."

"I don't want to fight you, K." Apex rumbled, an attempt at warning K to back down. It wasn't that K was wrong ... there'd been a number of times that Greer had fled at simply the scent of K and Apex had instinctively wanted to get rid of the thing that his tigress found so threatening. But he hadn't.

"Of course you don't," K replied. "Because if you did - that would prove me right too. That she can't take care of her own problems and needs someone else to cover for her. The question here is ... what do you think?"

Apex stared down at K for a few seconds but as usual ... she simply started right back. arms crossed and hip cocked - totally relaxed. She also happened to be standing right between him and the exit. Eventually he let out a rumble, this one of defeat, and shook his muzzle.

"I don't blame you for what you did to Greer," Colton admitted. K raised an eyebrow of skepticism as he continued. "I knew you'd do what it took to complete the mission. And you did. The children are safe. Greer is safe. That's what matters."

"At least one of you can figure that out," K replied in a drawl. Apex let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Greer ... It was a nightmare. Or one of them anyway. But she doesn't blame you. Not really."

"Then tell her to man up. Or whatever. I'm tired of the scared kitten routine. She's supposed to be tougher than this - and if she can't pull it together? Not only is she a liability to X-Force? But she's a liability to the X-Men too. Tell her to deal with it before I bring it to Scott." K finished as she glanced around the Danger Room one more time before seeming to size up Apex.

"You sure you're not bored?" This time Apex let out a rumble in place of K's chuckle.

"Not yet."

"And here I thought only the Cheerleader was scared of me." K shrugged as she turned to leave, Apex's tail swaying once again as he watched the smaller but still very dangerous feral walk out.

* * *

Another day went by before Greer finally found herself in a situation where she couldn't avoid K: an X-Men training session. Scott had warned her that if she missed another weekend of training she was getting benched and that was the last thing Greer needed to deal with.

So she'd gotten dressed and avoided eye contact with basically everyone and fought to not keep shooting looks at K as Scott went over his newest training infatuation. He was always coming up with new ways to 'improve the team' and 'increase synergy' or 'get to the next level.' She internally puked. It was capture the flag ... why couldn't he ever just say something simple like that? I mean sure there were landmines and sentinels and MRD soldiers but ... it was still basically capture the flag.

K for her part had kept her distance and as the training started Greer was able to relax at least a little as she saw K pop her claws and dive straight into the fight. She was supposed to be one the people sprinting around the outside to flank and hopefully get to the target before the bad guys even knew she was there. Warren was doing the same from above as Kitty worked the opposite side.

If Greer was being honset with herself though she was kind of hoping for a bit of action. She'd barely done any training since the mission and the chance to get her claws into something actually sounded kind of good. And as she raced around the outside of the brawl happening in the middle of the room she saw her chance looming right in front of her. A squadron of MRD footsoldiers.

"Piece of cake." Greer growled to herself. She'd been training on these guys since she was a teenager. She was half-way through planning on how to take out the last soldier and about to pounce when she came up short as the entire squadron seemed to fall at once.

"Hey! That was - oh," Greer came to a full stop as she saw K didn't even give her a look over her shoulder before she scanned the field and sprinted off. She wasn't even certain K had even really seen her.

Kitty had ended up getting to the target that time and Warren the next. He'd only gotten it because this time Greer had gone a bit out of her way to tackle a sentinel but once again K and Logan had drawn it's attention, effectively stealing Greer's target and leaving her claws empty.

Apex had given her a few curious looks throughout the night as Greer's tail seemed in hyperdrive and she seemed distracted through dinner, barely talking as the two felines made their way through a platter of chickens (and Greer's addition of a small salad for 'balance.')

"Let's go for a run." Greer looked up from the page she'd been staring at and giving the dark outside the window one wary look she let out a low growl and slapping her book shut went to change, meeting Colton outside their window a few minutes later before the two took off. She finally felt a bit of the tension in her back relax as her claws dug through the earth and she picked up speed, finally relenting on their third circuit around the entire property.

Colton walked over to the recovering tigress and gave a brief nuzzle. Glancing up, Greer gave a tired smile and with a nod the two headed back towards the Mansion at a more measured pace. Back in their room and showered, Greer snuggled into Colton with a tired sigh.

She couldn't let K get to her like that. It was just training ... tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow wasn't any better.

It was worse.

This time Scott had them working as a full team in a straight up fight with the Thunderbolts across a series of rooftops in what she was pretty sure was industrial St. Petersburg. Or at least she thought those billboards were in Russian.

Greer had paced as Scott called out orders, this time the tigress not hiding the looks she was shooting at K, and when he gave the word she shot out towards the oncoming bad guys like they'd burned her closet. And at first things were going pretty well ... she found herself working with Remy and Rogue and three took down Scourge and Grizzly easily enough.

"Tigra help on Psylocke!" Scott's voice rang in Greer's earpiece and after a nod from Remy showing they'd be fine Greer tore off towards the purple bolts of light. But when she got there ... K was already helping Betsy to her feet.

"Pyslocke's covered - where do you need me?" Greer growled over coms and Storm called for some help dealing with Venom.

But over the next hour, for every target Greer managed to get her hands on, K had handled before Greer could close the gap. And when Scott finally called it a day and the group of now scorched, scratched, and sore X-Men headed for the showers, Greer was standing practically spotless with her arms crossed as she glared openly at K who had unzipped her borrowed uniform and was lazily picking out bits of metal from her shoulder as Logan and Scott had a mini argument nearby.

A part of Greer was still telling her to drop her eyes and get the hell out of there ... but a louder part of her was replaying the training sessions and wanted answers.

"Got a second?" Greer called out as she stalked towards K, the two now alone in the Danger Room.

K looked toward the ongoing argument and shrugged. "Maybe," K grumbled and simply went back to fiddling with a particularly stubborn piece of metal wedged under her collar bone.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Not killing people that were clearly asking for it, so I'm told ... my job."

"You're job isn't to cover for me. I can handle myself."

"Glad to hear it. Not my problme," K muttered as she let out a bit of a hiss as the metal finally came out and she grinned.

"Excuse me?" G. K tossed the piece of shrapnel away and gave Greer the impression she had just really noticed her. The tigress felt a growl build up but pushed it down, trying to keep her tone civil. "I said that I don't need you watching out for me. I get that enough from Colton ... and Logan for that matter. I don't need it from you."

"Well then quit your bitching because you're not getting it from me," K said with her eyebrows raised a bit.

"Oh really?" Greer crosses her arms clearly not believing her.

"You made it clear before you don't want a babysitter. I THOUGHT I made it clear that wasn't my job anyhow," K replied easily. Greer's tail slowed as her brow furrowed. "I was just trying to end the sim faster. That's ALL."

"So you - you weren't trying to protect me?"

"No," K chuckled, not really looking at the tigress as the conversation between Scott and Logan seemed to be drawing to a close. The sudden space Greer felt from K felt like a chasm. It was hard to describe but if what she was getting from K was right ... she hadn't been out there trying to watch out for her. K hadn't even taken her into account. It honestly kind of hurt.

"I thought we were friends." Greer's tone was half-unsure and accusation.

"That's why you can't stand to be in the same room with me? Friendly." Greer winced at that one as her ears lowered. K noticed Greer's reaction and took a deep breath, her tone losing some of its harshness. "Listen ... you're one of Logan's girls. I get that. And a good kid. But I'm not friends with kids, honey. I have better things to do than deal with the drama." K turned and headed for the door. Greer lowered her head, not quite processing what K just said, at least she wouldn't let herself process that properly, because if she did… K had just said something truly hurtful.

"Hey!" Greer shouted after her, but K didn't even acknowledge her. "We're not done talking." Greer kept the growl out of her voice but there was no hiding her hackles on end.

"Not now, princess. I have other things on my mind."

Greer took a few deep breaths before deciding to just get rid of the huge elephant in the room. Maybe that'd clear up what K was implying because losing K's friendship ... was almost as important as her respect suddenly.

"The mission."

"What about it?" K said, finally spinning to look her way. "Are you ready to admit you were in over your head, because I don't care anymore. Mission's over. Get over it already."

"Get over it." The words echoed a lot louder and harder then Greer knew K had uttered it, but it still struck her dumb. Did K not notice how she had been falling apart last week… How- How do you get over something like that?

But Greer shook herself as if fighting off a bad dream.

"No that's - It's that it was /you/ K ... You were never supposed to be that person. You were the one that got me to trust myself. To actually think this was OK. You were never supposed to be the one to make me feel like that!"

"If you want hand holding, find Jean. I had a job to do, and it was only complicated by your rookie mistakes. I did what needed to be done. But this? The little campfire hand holding kumbaya crap? Not. my. department."

"I don't want you to hold my hand K. You think I like feeling like this? You don't think if I could just turn it off like the rest of you do I wouldn't?"

"Turn what off?" K asked now somewhat curious where this was heading. She couldn't remember seeing Greer this worked up before and not in some kind of curled up ball.

"I don't -" Greer snarled in frustration, her fur standing on their ends a bit from her agitation as she struggled to put her thoughts, instincts…. Whatever they were into words

"Don't stop now, kitten. Come on - what is it that you think I'm lacking?"

"You're humanity!" Greer shouted back and K finally let her shoulders relax slightly. "I just lived through my own personal hell and you want me to just what ... 'shrug it off?' Pretend like it didn't just happen - like people didn't want me to crawl around on all fours ... fuckin' breed me! Mute me! I'm not an animal!" and Greer had shouted that last part to no one and yet everyone in the room. Her eyes wide while she panted, she honestly thought she was going to just break down and cry but this was different… She wasn't sad, but she was hurt, and she was angry and she just wanted to give K a piece of her mind but putting into words was like an uphill battle ... one that she was losing steam for.

"You're right Greer ... you're not an animal. You're a coward." K. Greer jerks back like K slapped her.

"I'm not a -"

"Do you really think that this is something that's just a problem for YOU? That you're the only one that's had to listen to that crap directed at them? It's just your FIRST time, kid." She paused to draw herself up a bit more and take a measured step Greers way, her eyes flashing. "You can't have it both ways. Either you keep away from the missions that put you in those situations, or you learn to control your damn emotions like an ADULT rather than a moody, spoiled teenage princess. It's your CHOICE."

"That's just it - it _isn't_ a choice!" Greer snarled, "I didn't _choose_ to be terrified of you K. I didn't choose any of this! God I wish - You're the one that told me to listen to my instincts and guess what? My instincts told me to run at just the scent of you. The scent! And now you want to stand there and tell me I have some choice in this?"

"You know what's your problem?" and K leaned back, seemingly just not taking in anything that Greer had just said. "You've got this sick sense of entitlement." and Greer reared back, eyes flashing but K only continued.

"This one bad thing happens to you and you use it as a leverage for all your other problems. Anything that remotely tiptoes out of your comfort zone and you throw yourself the same god damn pity party. You don't do it because you need help, we've all done our fair share of helping. You do it because you can. What is it Tig, making up for those years where you were no longer the center of the god damn universe?"

"That's not - I -"

"Jean, Colton, Logan they may put up with it but guess what?" and K took a step forward, "I'm sick of it because no matter what I do, no matter what I say. If you keep doing this then it all goes down the drain, and that's a f*** waste of my time. And YES you do have a choice. YOU chose to go and you can choose to take some responsibility for it but no. You're a coward. You'd rather run and hide and get everyone sucking up to you while you're at it. You chose this because secretly, you like it." and K took another daring step towards Greer who was shaking ... ears pinned back while she had to wrestle with herself not to hurt her friend for saying that.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Greer growled quietly before it was her now backing away while K just smirked.

"Lemme guess, goin' to go tell Logan about what I said? It'd be so like you to make yourself the victim…" Greer's ears flicked but she turned and continued walking.

"For someone that doesn't want to be an animal you sure know how to show your belly." and Greer felt her ears go straight up, while her claws unsheathed themselves and before she could think about it, she whipped around and leaped at K with a roar.

K for her part didn't flinch and instead rolled with the tackle and the two went at it. Had anyone been down there they'd have thought the two were trying to kill each other. But someone with a sharper eye would have noticed that while both ferals snapped and growled and fought furiously with each other ... there was no blood. Or at least not much anyway.

Most people that sparred with Greer got frustrated when it came to getting a hold of her. The tigress's fur, speed, and flexibility made it almost impossible to get a good handle and the fact Greer was exceptionally strong on top of it made pinning her a special achievement. That was of course if you were fighting 'fair' and hadn't spent a good part of your life wrangling barn cats. K used Greer's fur against her, grabbing it and every pressure point she got a finger on to earn a stream of hisses and snarls. She almost had the kid pinned but when she grabbed the tail Greer roared and practically bent over backwards to grab K in a reverse headlock and flipping her over, slammed her to the floor where K promptly swept her feet out.

It was the fact that K was only slightly less flexible than her feline opponent and infinitely more experienced that K finally managed to get to Greer's back and pin the tigress's head to the floor.

"You're right ..." Greer growls

"Just NOW you realize that?" K grunted as she fought to keep her position. Damn this kid was strong ...

"I said you're right!" Greer roars and breaks away from K, both ferals falling to the ground a few feet apart panting. Minute passes. Greer kind of shakes herself off. Would think she'd be shaking and tense but actually ... actually for the first time in days Greer looked over at K and didn't feel a sudden urge to run ... or tackle her. In fact she just felt kinda beat.

"I - I think I could use a drink ..." Greer finally half-growled as she slowly got to her feet.

"You need a milkshake, kiddo?" K teased still catching her breath on the floor, "I know you're not big enough for anything stronger."

"Just tell me you and Logan haven't drunk this place dry." Greer grinned as K took the extended hand.

"Tigger, if this place ever went dry ... I wouldn't be here to fight with."

* * *

As it turned out, the Mansion was far from dry and where Greer had felt rather proud of the beers she'd managed to scrounge from the minifridge in Remy's room those were quickly shuffled aside at the sight of the four different whiskey bottles K carried into Greer's new office.

She had asked something about glasses but K had just given her a look, tossed the tigress one of the bottles. K opened one for herself and tipped it back as she dropped into a chair. Greer took that image in for a couple seconds before looking down at her own bottle and with a shrug followed suit.

What happened over the next hour was difficult to recall for Greer, but at the end of it both ferals were sitting next to each other on the carpeted floor, their backs resting against the leather couch.

"I'm done." Greer's sudden slurred growl got a little smirk out of her smaller feral companion.

"With what exactly? Drinking? Thought you were tryin' to keep up with the professionals," K teased as she tipped her head back and took a shot at draining her second bottle.

"Not done with that," Greer grumbled as she took the bottle from K once she'd taken a breath and tipped it back. Somewhere around Greer's second bottle, the tigress shifted gears and had gone from taking sips, to drinks, to simply tilting her head back and ignoring the taste. K was amused at the shift. "Was talkin' about bein' done with ... that." K raised an eyebrow as Greer gestured at nothing.

"It's official. You're drunk," K said as she moved to take the bottle away and when Greer growled and shifted the bottle to her other hand K tipped her head to the side a bit as if to ask 'really' before she simply made a quick move that left K with the bottle, and earned some bared teeth from the tigress which K simply chuckled at.

"I wasn't - I was talking about being done with being ... I dunno being scared all the time. Helpless." Greer slid down the couch a bit as K raised an eyebrow Greer's way and took a drink as she watched her.

"Okay then. Liquid courage isn't going to solve your trouble. You're more helpless now than you were two hours ago. Generally you're choosing to be helpless though."

"And scared?" Greer shot back with. K nodded and Greer just huffed as she pushed herself back up.

"Well I'm done ... I never should have been scared of you. I never should have been scared of _them_ and I should never have avoided you like that." Greer's drunken stupor seemed to suddenly wear off.

"And what's your big plan, hardass?" K asked in a flat tone.

And Greer raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me." she said softly, her look drilling holes into K who just closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I'll believe it when I see it." and the tigress looked down, ears pressed against her head for a moment before they perked up and she grinned.

"Then get ready to believe," Greer sounded determined, "I've got a plan."

"Mhmmm." K rumbled with her eyes still closed as she ignored what she sensed going on behind her.

"But first ..." Greer reached over K's head where her tail had snagged the last bottle, "I want to find out what Logan likes about this so much."

Another hour went by and at this point both ferals were about as drunk as two women could get with accelerated healing abilities, though Greer was certainly further in than K was.

Evidence to that fact was when Greer went from leaning on K to half snuggling on her. Though the tigress didn't seem to realize it until K let out a sigh and reciprocated, half cuddling into the fur on Greer's shoulder.

"K?"

"What."

"Are you nuzzling me?"

"No."

"Cause it feels like your nuzzling" Greer didn't try to hide the smile on her face as she sleepily teased.

"I'm snuggling. You started it, and I'll have you know, I stab pillows that move too much,"K grumbled as she got into a better resting point on the tigress' shoulder. Greer just let out a tired sigh and finished her drink.

Before long, the fight, the drinking, and the fact it was warm inside the office had gotten to both ferals and they simply slid onto the floor, a drunken Greer using K as a surrogate teddybear. K for her part didn't snuggle with _anyone_ outside of Logan ... but having a giant, warm, fuzzy blanket wrapped around you was hard to resist.

Logan and Apex had just come in from a mission, Apex had gotten a lead on the missing Wild Child, and neither of them had found their women in bed … which was troubling . Both had set out seeking them and by some twist of fate met up unintentionally in the kitchen.

"Yours missing too?" Logan asked, and looking worried now, Colton nodded. He'd known things had been tense between Greer and K and the fact both were missing was ... ominous. The two of them upped their pace and on their way to the garage, Logan caught K's scent and quickly followed it. The two men were slightly confused when they found the two women, curled up together in Greer's office surrounded by enough whiskey and bourbon to make Logan jealous.

"Well damn. Looks like we missed the pillow fight," Logan grumbled, though he had to admit … the two of them looked incredibly comfortable all tangled up.

"There'd be blood if K had a pillow fight," Colton said dryly. Logan chuckled in agreement.

"You wanna go first?" Logan gestured at the pair on the floor and Apex took a step back, making it clear he wanted Logan to take the real dangerous mission of the night. Giving his head a shake, he kneeled down and tried to pry K from Greer's grip, earning a low growl from the tigress. Logan tried to slip K out but that got a growl from her. Logan snorted as he stood up with hands on his hips as Greer seemed to tighten her grip on her feral teddy.

The fact Colton was just standing there with his tail swinging clearly enjoying the show wasn't helping. Tired and wanting to get to bed with his woman, Logan simply growled low, K's eye popping open before she smiled lazily.

"Hey love ... feeling left out?"

"I'm feelin' like you should be gettin' up to bed," K opened her mouth but he cut her off, "with me."

K tried to shift and looked down at herself, noting the rather large hands wrapped around her, and smiled mock apologetically up at Logan.

"Not sure it's really up to me."

But this time Logan growled with a different timber and with a roll of her eyes K tried to extricate herself from the tigress,

"Tigger ... Hey Tigger you gotta - sonofa -" which just got Greer to hold on a bit tigther, making K let out a bit of a wheeze.

Apex seemed ready to say something but K shot both him and Logan a look and taking a breath managed to turn enough to give Greer one solid flick on the ear.

"Wha - ow!" Greer snapped awake and the second her grip relaxed K slipped from the tigress's grip into Logan's who promptly picked her up and headed for the door.

"All yours." Logan rumbled as he and K headed upstairs. Greer meanwhile was more than a bit dazed on the floor as she rubbed her ear and tried figuring out what had just happened.

"Where did - why did she ..." Greer quited down as Colton dropped himself onto the floor and wrapped Greer up in his arms. It seemed to take a second for Greer's still sluggish brain to process the change from snuggling K to being nuzzled by Colton but ... she didn't really mind it either way.


	38. A Message

**_As usual shoutouts to Canuckle and Cheshire but a special shoutout to Greizz. Sorry I missed you last chapter and thanks for the great reviews. Hope others take your lead ... love me some feedback._**

 ** _And yea Canuckle ... time to get the kitten to being a TIGRESS. And she's gonna have to fast._**

 ** _Now back to the show ..._**

* * *

Just like Greer had promised K, she did have a plan when it came to taking a stand against 'them.' It just wasn't one that K had expected: Instead of pushing for more time with X-Force, Greer had turned her attention to Scott. It hadn't taken much convincing for him to agree to take the X-Men and go after the mutant slavery ring that they'd uncovered. He was also smart enough not to ask where they'd gotten their intel from. Between that and the trackers K had placed on most of the guests and all of the mutants, it didn't take long before the X-Men were traveling across the globe freeing mutants and ensuring their 'owners' were handed to the right authorities.

But that wasn't all Greer was doing. While her and the X-Men focused on the assholes that thought they actually _owned_ the mutants, Greer scoured each site for intel on the people running the slave ring itself. Their finances ... Locations ... Transports ... Names ... That she sent directly to Colton.

So while the two felines didn't spend much time together over those weeks as fall inched towards winter, Greer had rarely ever felt so peaceful. Focused. She was making a difference. The people who wanted to control her ... _use_ her ... they were running scared. And she freakin' loved it.

With every name on the list ticked, those nightmares went away and that weight on her chest dissipated. The tigress grinned as she took one more look down her list. Only two more to go. One she still hadn't managed to get a location on but this one ... this last one she had really been looking forward to and while she was normally more than happy to let Colton deal out unholy punishment, she had something extra special planned for this one.

Broderick shot up from his bed in alarm, cold sweat running down his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath. Nightmare, and a horrible one at that. He shook his head, nothing a glass of water won't fix. Throwing aside his sheets, he suddenly froze when a chill went down his neck and he turned to find the balcony door wide open.  
"No…" and Broderick dropped the glass he had been holding, barely noticing it shattering on the ground. He living on the top floor penthouse, miles above the ground … security on every floor. At every door. How was this-

"Hey Broderick…" and the man turned to see two emerald eyes staring eerily at him from the shadows.

"Long time no see." and Broderick, seizing the opportunity reached for the gun he kept near his bed and pointed it to the source of the voice.

"COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" he warned. "COME OUT OR I'll SHOOT!" and the figure narrowed its eyes, before gracefully strutting out of the shadows.  
Broderick's eyes widened.

"You… " and Greer smirked before running towards him, easily avoiding the bullets he fired at her and pinning him to the wall while her tail wrapped around his arm, disarming him.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me?" and Broderick winced as Greer sunk her claws into the wall near his head and slowly tore into the fabric and concrete underneath.

"Kattunge?" he spluttered out, and the tigress nodded, her teeth bared.

"I don't understand, you were supposed to be dead. The plane ... Miss Christianten's ack-" Broderick coughed violently as suddenly Greer's hand closed around his throat.

"I'm nobody's pet. And my dear 'master' is dead. Who do you think crashed the plane? And econd of all…" and the tigress lowered her face so close to his he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes. "I wanted you to know I've been the one taking you down. So you can pay for what you've done to me and all the other mutants you've enslaved."

Broderick actually managed a laugh, ready to tell her in the years he had been doing this, nobody had ever even touched him, that she was going to pay for trying something as stupid as this, that any minute now his body guards would be breaking down the doors. At least he tried before he realized he couldn't speak. What? He grabbed his throat to try again, nothing and his eyes widened. There, right above his adam's apple…He felt it... A little vertical scar….

"No, no, NO!" but before he could process that properly, he suddenly felt himself thrown to the ground, on all fours. As if a weight was crushing him. And no matter what he did, he couldn't get back up…

Broderick gasped, trying desperately to get himself back into a standing position, but the more he tried, the more the weight pushed him down. And suddenly he felt himself being pulled on the leash… Oh God was that a crowd... Wait where was his he couldn't be seen like this! Wait! Where were was the tigress taking him… And then Broderick let out a bellow as someone painfully clawed at him, and then another and another… The crowd was closing in on him, all trying to get their hands on him while that leash tugged mercilessly, just short of chocking realizing his struggling was useless Broderick let out a silent scream. It'd be the first of many as he could only watch in terror as the crowd completely closed in over him….

"It's done." Jean said grimly, Scott's voice calling over their coms to hurry up as Betsy worked to keep close to a hundred people under her control, while Greer just folded her arms a little and she watched the unconscious man in front of her twist and shout like he was having a seizure.

"And he'll snap out of it-"

"In about an hour, more than enough time for us get him to the authorities and by then I can guarantee you ... he'd be ready to confess to everything." Jean glowered before curling her lip a little, "Asshole."

"What are you showing him exactly?" Greer asked maybe just a tiny bit worried. Broderick looked as if he was short for air as he twisted and writhed mercilessly.

"Only what you've shown me." and the read haired psychic placed a hand on Greer's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Greer." but the tigress just shrugged.

"It's fine. He got what was coming to him. Just wish I could say his little butler could got the same."

The next morning K looked up from her coffee at Logan's chuckle and he simply slipped a folded up section of his paper and put it down on the table for her to see. A few pages into the finance section, there was an article with a familiar face smirking back at her: Francis Broderick. Pulling the paper closer K read that it seemed the shipping magnate had been brought in by 'unnamed informants' to police where he'd confessed to a whole host of crimes . The article ended with the shares of his company plummeting with the lack of any clear successor but noted that Tony Stark had shorted the company's stock the previous week and made undisclosed millions.

"Oh, lookit, insider trading," K muttered, glad to finally tell David and Rachel that they could walk outside again. The pair had been on virtual lockdown since getting back three weeks ago, out of fear of another attempt at taking them. David in particular had been difficult to keep indoors. Once Dr. McCoy and Warren had assured him that his wings would heal, the kid had been difficult to keep grounded, never mind indoors.

"That just about cleans it up ... no?" K wondered out loud as she leaned into Logan.

* * *

"OK ... Keep breathing like we practiced ... Good ... Very good ... That's it ... Let your mind go to where it needs to be ... Where you need to be ..." Betsy spoke firmly but with a soothing tone as she sat cross legged about a dozen feet from Colton who stood with his eyes closed and tail slowly swaying behind him. Betsy kept her eyes fixed on the panther and her sword unsheathed at her feet. One could never be too careful after all.

"Protect."

"That's right ... Safe ... Protect ..." Betsy noticed Colton's fists clench as his tail stilled ... they were close, "You need to protect C - Apex ... Focus on that ..."

At this point Apex wasn't quite hearing Psylocke anymore. His mind actually _hurt_ but these last few sessions had gotten him as close as he'd ever come to controlling his predator state. He wanted to control it. He needed it.

"Focus Apex! They need you ... You have to keep them safe ... Protect -" Betsy's roll backwards onto her feet with her sword in hand was practically instantaneous as Apex let out a roar, his eyes screwed shut as bits of blood began to drip on the floor as hints of adamantium showed from his fur.

"Protect them!" Betsy shouted as Apex almost seemed to struggle to open his eyes, white showing, when just as quickly the air seemed to be let out of the panther and he went to one knee as Betsy sighed and sheathed her sword, letting the panther recover.

"We should -"

"Call it a night." Betsy said as she came to stand next to Colton who glared up at her, prompting the ex-ninja to huff, "we're getting close. _You're_ getting close. But I still want this to be a smoother process. You shouldn't need the pain as a trigger." Her eyes shifting momentarily to the points of blood on Colton's elbows and knees.

"And I told you," Apex got back to his feet, "their connected. Always were."

"But they don't have to be in the future. Now come on ... before Greer tries breaking in again." Betsy half-joked as the two headed for the exit and sure enough there was Greer pacing around the corner, ready to pull Colton upstairs to eat and wrestle him to bed if necassary. Betsy couldn't help but shake her head as she watched, wondering how the bright, if cautious, cheerleader and surly, killer panther ever got along.

* * *

"Vanyss… Hey um.. Vanyss…"

"Attendez… *yawn* un moment s'il vous plait..." and Megan could only shrug a little helplessly at Professor Grey who looked skeptically at the sleeping gargoyle. Unbelievable. Not wanting her class being disrupted further, Jean proceeded to gently bump Vanyss on the arm but since that had no effect... Escalated to shaking that arm. Still nothing, and the class had at this point erupted into snickers and snide comments. Jean sighed.. Yeah ok no… Placing a finger on her temple, she decided to give the gargoyle a much needed wake up call.

"MON DIEU!" and Jean backed away a little in alarm as those spines flared dangerously as Vanyss jumped awake, her ray bans slipping off slightly before she glared accusingly at Jean.

"I thought teachers like you weren't supposed to be poking around in people's heads?"

"That'd be true...but as demonstrated, there wasn't much mind to be poked around with...One more time Miss LeRoux and it'd be detention with Professor Logan." And the class let out a ceremonious "oooh…."

Vanyss just scoffed

"Je n'ai pas peur de ce petit troll"

"Je n'ai pas peur de ce petit troll" Vanyss had to remind herself as she found herself standing in front of the danger room. She couldn't help it… Miss monroe's class was just too boring… and she was just *yawn* too tired. Vanyss tried not to grimace as she heard someone yell from inside the room. Damn it, she wished Megan had stayed with her. At least until it was her turn but the pixie had mumbled something about extra homework and had darted off. Vanyss sighed before resuming her staring at the door. There were a few more thumps, sound of metal tearing… but still no Logan. The gargoyle frowned, not enjoying how that hammering in her chest was getting louder and louder.

"Oh mon dieu, juste dépêche-toi et laisse faire ce fait et-" and the gargoyle backed away a little in alarm before standing to a side as a couple of students fumbled out of the door looking bruised and shaken.

"Next!" and the gargoyle took a deep breath, remembering something Professor McCoy had talked about in mutant biology about feral behavior, before trying to stride in confidently. It didn't work. Professor Logan gave her look that made the spines on her back shoot straight up."Lose the shades kid," Logan growled before cracking his knuckles. "Walkin' into my class emulatin' Slim ain't really the best way to kick off our time together." Vanyss could only pray for the best.

The gargoyle groaned. She was lying flat on her back. She was beyond exhausted and she was in pain. Tremendous pain. Vanyss shut her eyes tight. Was sleeping here an option because making her way back to the room just seemed next to impossible at the moment.

"Get up." and Vanyss bit her lip before begrudgingly pushing herself up to a sitting position while Professor Logan just shook his head at her.

"This isn't a joke," he said gruffly as she tried to pull herself together. "For someone that's been here as long as you have, I expect you to have half of an idea on how not to die, but you sure as hell don't seem to have soaked in a single lesson." He gestured for her to hit the showers which Vanyss gladly complied, for once without a snarky comment.

Logan didn't think much about the Parisian gargoyle until later in the week when she actually passed out again ... in his class. Logan was familiar enough with teenagers but few were dumb enough to actually fall asleep in his class days after getting in trouble for the same thing. His eyebrow was officially raised when he caught the end of one of the flight sessions to see her struggle to pull off what he judged to be fairly routine manuevers. The fact the kid was upset about it afterwards as she stormed towards the showers told him it wasn't from a lack of effort.

It didn't take him that long to figure it out. A couple drinks and hour of quiet, followed by a quick conversation with Hank, left the him confident that he knew what her problem was.

"You. Wannabe Vampire. Sit." Logan growled as he came down the next morning to find Vanyss ready to slip away from the cups of coffee she'd been sharing with K. Vanyss's eyes followed Logan as he came around the table to sit next to his wife and she took a wary seat. She had yet to have an enjoyable conversation with Professor Logan and it really was beyond her why Greer and K would ever think so highly of him.

"Back in Paris, when were you skulkin' around and being a pain in the a** to anyone that came across you?" . Vanyss sat back a bit, surprised by the seeming randomness of the question, and simply answered without thinking.

"Montmartre mostly ... sometimes I'd glide over to -"

"Not where. When." K looked over her paper at Logan's question, semi-interested in where Logan was headed with this and quickly picking up what he was thinking. She'd heard enough complaining from Vanyss to have a theory that it seemed Logan had figured out too.

"When? I - I dunno night mostly."

"Mostly? You've been listening to these kids around here too much. I want more specific than 'mostly'." Vanyss shrugged.

"Fine only. Less people. And ..."

"And what?" Logan pressed.

"Je ne sais pas ... I felt more confortable." Logan leaned back, satisfied he's figured it out.

"Sunlight still botherin' ya." Vanyss nodded and subconsciously fingered the sunglasses she'd pushed onto her head. One of the few blessings of being in upstate New York this time of year was at least the sun wasn't out as much.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone that you were nocturnal?" Logan sounded almost disappointed. Vanyss just had trouble processing what he had said.

"Wait - what?"

"Probably didn't know she could tell anyone." K mused as she went back to her paper.

"Let Hank know before you tell Summers. It'll go easier for you that way." Logan's tone seemed like a dismissal and giving both ferals a still confused look, grabbed her bag and wandered off. But she didn't make it out of the kitchen before Pixie slipped in next to her.

"Glad to see you up this morning." The pink fairie teased, Vanyss appearing to ignore her as usual as she kept her head down, "so what did Professor Logan want? Don't tell me you got detention again." Pixie shuddered a bit at the thought. She didn't want to know what double detention with Professor Logan looked like.

"He said I'm nocturnal." Vanyss muttered, earning a quizzical look from Pixie.

"Noc - you mean like a bat or something?" Vanyss snarled at her roommate who took a quick step to the side as they kept walking.

"Sheesh! OK - OK ... poor choice of words. Sorry," Vanyss just huffed and kept walking but now Pixie was too curious, "sooooo ..."

"So what?" Vanyss hissed as they made it to class and Vanyss sat in her preferred seat in the last row.

"So what happens now? Do you like - get to go to school at night or something?"

"Just drop it. OK?" Pixie frowned as her roommate put down her head and seemed ready to revert to her old dour self.  
Shooting the incoming Professor Drake a look over her shoulder, Pixie gave Vanyss a final look before heading for her own seat. The gargoyle looked at her friend and clenched her fist. She knew she should apologize but… Honestly… All she really wanted to do was just flip the table from under her. She had been trying so hard to do better in class and was getting punished for it, she had sucked it up but that didn't seem to be doing her any favours, in fact… Professor Logan just coming up to her, dumping a bunch of crazy in her lap and acting all disappointed about it, like it was her fault… It made the gargoyle seethe… I mean- mon dieu… The least he could do was excuse her for the day and let her catch up on sleep and properly absorb this instead of leaving her to figure this all out herself… Vanyss bared her teeth a little before just lowering her head on her books. If she was nocturnal ot whatever, she might as well use it to her advantage.

To pixie's credit, the fairy didn't bring the nocturnal situation and Vanyss had lightened up a little after her nap so things went back to normal… Well until the two were back in the library and Greer came over to their table.

"Hey you two. Any progress on that science paper?" Greer beamed but before Vanyss could respond Pixie cut in.

"Vanyss is nocturnal."

"Tais-toi!" Vanyss hissed but it was too late as Greer's ears shot straight up and she turned her full attention to Vanyss and the gargoyle gave her a challenging glare along the lines of *If you have something to say about this, I will end you* Which Greer of course, ignored.

"You're - ohmygod of course. I've been such a - how long have you known?"

"Since Professor Logan told her this morning." Pixie practically chirped as she bounced in her seat while Vanyss slumped down in her seat defeated. She really hated her two friends right now…. Pixie on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. She'd been hoping the tigress would come over. Greer was always easy to talk to and she knew her and Vanyss were close.

"For the last time. Shut up." Vanyss growled at her innocent looking roommate and burying her head into her books but Greer stayed focus while mentally rolling her eyes ... of course Logan was the one to figure it out, and it was just like him to expect Vanyss to deal with it herself. Kids don't work like that. If Greer had any experience to go on, she was pretty sure Vanyss was ready to sweep it under the rug. Greer narrowed her eyes, not on her watch she wasn't. Letting her tail unfurl, she gently tipped Vanyss's book downwards so the gargoyle would look at her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed ."

"I AM NOT EMBARRASSED-"

"Uh huh, Vanyss this is important. It explains so much ... and now that we know we can do something about it."

"Like what?" Vanyss asked sarcastically but she was looking up at Greer now, which meant she was also curious.

"You think you're the first mutant to walk through here that started off nocturnal? And I bet this explains why you've been struggling with your grades and combat," Greer's tail thumped as she thought, "here ... you just keep doing what you're doing today. I'll go talk to Hank about what we can do and I'll see if Scott would be willing to let you take some of these exams at night ... at least for this semester."

"Wait - really?" and Vanyss glanced at Pixie and then at Greer. "You'd do that for me?"

"Course I would, and if I'm remembering it right, it took a couple weeks for Dr. McCoy to help get you onto a daytime schedule."

* * *

Logan had gotten word from Cap that SHIELD had picked up chatter on a Chinese based version of Weapon X. Not wanting to have to bother with Scott breathing down his neck, K and Logan had taken a morning run along with the intel and headed for the Shack. It wasn't like Colton was the only one that had access to it ... regardless of how he might have felt. It wasn't like he thought he'd ever keep either feral out.

But K and Logan both came to the same slow stop at the bottom of the stairs. The same scent hit them: blood ... shit ... sweat ... but strongest of all was the rancid smell of terror. The two ferals shared a look and crossed the main room towards the scent and stopped in front of one of the interrogation rooms. Logan tried the door but it was locked. He punched in his code ... but it was still locked.

"He ever lock you out before?" K muttered, her eyes shooting around to the cameras she knew were there and doing the quick math of just how fast Fuzz could get here.

"Nope." Logan rumbled as he popped a claw and with a single slash broke the lock and the door swung open. Both ferals shook their heads as the scent hit them full bore.

It was a man. He was held in a stress position, his arms taught behind his back and his legs just slightly behind him and off the ground putting all of the pressure on his shoulders. And his neck. Because wrapped tightly around his neck was a familiar collar, attached to slim carbon leash wrapped up into the cieling and connected to some sort of pulley system. They didn't have to wonder as to why as the moment the man saw them, he lurched and let out a gargled scream as a bit of slack left the leash ... tightening around his throat.

Logan stood at the door as K came into the room and slowly made her way around the man, noticing the numbed of slashes, all artificial. His arms had gone purple from the pressure, along with his head, covered in veins as if they were about to pop straight from his body. And the IV drip filled with what K surmised as enough basic nutrients to keep someone alive for a few days. Maybe a week. The bag was more than half-way empty.

All the while, the man tried to beg for help, so desperate that he didn't even recognize the woman slowly circling him.

"You've looked better, Clarence." K drawled as she came to a stop just inside the door, arms crossed over her chest. A look of confusion crossed Clarence's face until it finally dawned on him as K glanced back at Logan, "He was there ... at the auction. The one that put a collar on Greer." K said in a conversational tone as the moment of hope ran from Clarence's face and he resumed crying.

But Logan had seen enough and in a smooth motion covered the short distance and cleanly sliced Clarence's throat. It was over in less than 30 seconds. K didn't say a word beyond calmly watching the asshole bleed out.

It wasn't long before Apex showed up, his rumble preceding him before he even hit the stairs. He stopped at the bottom to shoot K and Logan a look ... both ferals calmly leaning over the main table with a few maps opened in front of them along side Cap's intel. Neither one looking up until Colton went inside the interrogation room and let loose a growl deep enough for the pen Logan had been writing with to tumble off the table. Naturally Logan nor K did anything beyond crossing their arms as Apex came out of the room ... his eyes fixed solely on Logan.

He'd assumed it would have been K that killed his target. But the claw mark was too wide.

"He wasn't your kill." Apex growled, his ears pinned back. K was pretty sure this was actually the most pissed she'd seen the panther since he'd tried tearing her head off in the barn. And that included the time she'd locked him out of the Danger Room.

"That wasn't killin'," Logan deadpanned, "You made your point. You were just playin' around." And with that Logan turned his attention back to the task at hand. Apex glared at the older feral for a few more moments before letting out a snarl and slamming the interrogation room door shut. K only looked up about an hour later when the door reopened and the once bloody room was now spotless and empty. Colton stalking past with a duffel bag he hadn't come in with.

* * *

"Are you going to take a shot?" Apex growled grumpily as he once again found himself waiting for the teenager to stop fidgeting with the stick. She had been at it for almost five minutes.

"à quoi ça sert", you're gonna win anyway," Vanyss grumbled before positioning herself to take the shot. She'd had her meeting with Professor Summers that afternoon and aside from working out a new schedule, Vanyss now actually had permission to stay up through the night. And while that had greatly improved the teens mood ... it didn't seem to have an affect on her pool game. Apex's eyelid twitched a little as she was still holding it wrong. Vanyss however caught on and correcting herself took her shot ... and managed to hit in one of Colton's balls instead.

"Uhhhgh cela est ennuyeux… " the gargoyle cursed before looking at an unimpressed Colton.

"I think I'm having one of those days where my arm is not doing what I want it to…. That's all" she shrugged casually trying to play it cool, but Apex just shook his head and took his shot… Getting two balls into the pockets.

"Or maybe because you just can't play." he rumbled getting the parisian teen to give him an accused scoff before a second later resume to fidgeting with the stick.

"OK yeah you're right, so can we do something fun instead?" she begged. She'd been in such a good mood earlier ... Greer had even told her that she'd reached out to some designer that wanted to design some clothes for her. Just like back home. "Like having a lightsaber fight with these things?" and Apex was confused as to why Vanyss now had the cue stick aimed to his muzzle and not the table.

"Lightsaber?" he asked and the gargoyle raised an eyebrow.

"Oui… You know… Light sabers? Star wars? I AM YOUR FATHER…" and Apex just narrowed his eyes before swatting the piece of wood out of his face.

"I don't watch movies."

"Oh Dieu merci. At least you know it's a movie." Vanyss snarked before daringly tugging on Apex's arm with little success.

"So c'mon let's go watch a movie."

"No."

"Why not? You told Greer you'd keep me company!" and Apex scratched the back of his slightly.

"I do enough movie watching with Greer. I don't like it." he growled while Vanyss rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We won't watch movies but it's my turn to pick what to do. I played your stupid Billiards so vous pouvez retourner la faveur." she announced before once again tugging on Apex's arm, giving up and gesturing him to follow her out of the room.

"It's pool. Billiards is British." Apex corrected while taking one more shot.

"Ils ont tous deux sucent! They both suck!" came Vanyss's annoyed yell and Apex smirked slightly before setting everything back to place and following the gargoyle out of the room.

"I won't be around tomorrow night." Apex rumbled as he followed the surprisingly animated gargoyle around the darkened school halls. He'd gotten another lead on, this one Wild Child, and he'd be gone about a day chasing it down. Vanyss immediately turned around and made a face.

"In that case you are definitely watching a movie with me. I hate watching those things alone ... now come _onnnn._ " Vanyss waved and with a defeated rumble Apex followed.

* * *

"Is Vanyss in there?" Greer's head picked up and looked towards the door to the library to find Scott. He'd barely spoken over a whisper but that was easily loud enough when trying to get the attention of a feral. Scott and Greer had been slowly regaining the friendship they'd once had, part of the reason for Scott's quick agreement to take on Greer's crusade, but like she'd said at the time, 'let's just get this done first.'

Greer looked around the library and shook her head before coming over to Scott.

"I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be in English with Ororo. She miss class again?" Greer almost groaned.

"No I basically took her off her morning classes until her and Hank get her onto the right cycle. But she was supposed to check in with me before lunch to go over her grades and finals ... I already checked in with K and she said they haven't talked since last week. You think she's with Colton?"

"He's been gone since yesterday afternoon," Greer ticked Scott back down a bit for not noticing, "maybe she's out flying? Might be worth it to check the woods."

"Good idea. Logan and K both got classes going on, you got time to run the ground while I send Warren out?" Greer nodded but narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You don't think she ran off do you?"

"I doubt it. Just covering the bases. Lemme know when you find her." The two nodded a goodbye and after finishing up with some freshman stressing over their history exam Greer changed in her room and jumping out the window headed for the forest.

The tigress used Colton's scent as a guide as she started to slowly expand the circuit she ran around the property, occasionally crossing with Logan's paths. She was pretty sure between the two of them that they ran the entire property ... which she doubted was a coincidence. Rethinking her strategy, Greer scaled a nearby tree and started making her way through the tree line, thinking her best chance of catching a scent would be where the gargoyle had landed.

And about an hour in the tigress was rewarded when she finally caught Vanyss's scent of coffee, dew, and lavender. But her smile faded as her hand traced over a gash in the tree. Frowning, Greer traced the scent and noticed it wasn't consistent but jumped downwards from branch to branch ... to broken branch.

"She fell." Greer's eyes widened and the tigress dropped the final thirty feet to the ground and quickly started to track, noting claw marks on the ground and bark of nearby trees as the trail headed towards the Mansion.

"Vanyss!" Greer yelled as she started to run along the trail. The only reason Vanyss would be running on the ground would be if she were hurt. "Vanyss!"

Greer was about to pull out her communicator when she another scent intersected with Vanyss's and slowly raising her eyes, the tigress wasn't quite sure what she was seeing until it hit her.

"What's wrong Troy?" Dr. McCoy had paused in his lecture when a few of his students had started whispering and then standing around their classmate who if Hank wasn't mistaken was crying.

"He's an empath professor," Maggie, one of Troy's friend's explained as she stood next to her friend who'd gone from suddenly crying to breathing haggard, before falling out of his desk and throwing up.

"Back away!" Hank quickly rushed to Troy's side as he began to cry hysterically only to start yelling like a madman at the top of his lungs.

And that was when the roars finally reached the Mansion.

"Professor look!" Hank kept a hand on Troy's back as he craned his neck to see more students crowding around the window and what looked like Logan, Jean and Ororo bolting for the forest.

Of course it was Logan that got to Greer first. She was on her knees roaring, eyes wide open, as tears streamed down her face. Logan turned to see what she was staring at and felt his arms drop: the pelt was nailed to the tree ... it was gray, with black stripes ... and could have passed for animal ... if it wasn't for the humanoid face staring back at him.

K, Ororo and Jean made it in time for the scent to finally register with Logan as well.

"Who - who could do this?" Ororo husked out.

"Kraven." Logan growled as Greer continued to roar.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Canukcle and Cheshire ... rockstars as always. And welcome Blackhawk! All reviews much appreciated and I've decided to cut back on chapter sizes to try and post more regularly and get back to the story I always wanted to tell._**

* * *

As Apex raced back to the Mansion, several different plans and contingencies ran through his head, but only two concerns: where was Vanyss ... and what state would Greer be in when he got back.

So as the panther raced back from the Shack and down into Xavier's, he could be excused from coming up in surprise at the sight of Greer pacing while she snarled at Jean and Dr. McCoy. It didn't take more than a glance for him to know she was alright ... and angry.

"I told you I'm fine. But if you ask me again and don't let me talk to Scott I swear to god ..."

"Ms. Nelson you experienced a horrible shock, if you would just give me a moment I promise -" Hank tried reasoning with his agitated ward but Greer wasn't having it.

"We don't have a moment. If Scott won't talk to me then I'm going after K and Logan so just - Colton!" Greer had been so focused on getting away from Hank and Jean that she hadn't even noticed Colton standing in the door and practically sprinted into his arms. Jean could sense an immense wave of tension momentarily leave her best friend as Greer took a moment to simply soak in the panther's scent before she seemed to steel herself and take a measured step back.

"Kraven's back. He has Vanyss. And he -" for the first time since she found herself back at the Mansion Greer came up short, but Apex knew from Betsy's message and putting a hand on Greer's shoulder, he looked over at Hank.

"Show me."

The good doctor seemed prepared to enlist Colton in his efforts to at least check out Greer but from the look the felines were giving him, Hank let out a sigh and led the way to his lab and through there to the small examination room he kept for autopsies and other less patient friendly procedures. Greer stood by the wall while Jean had headed upstairs, claiming to have heard Scott calling for her, while Hank stepped out of the way as the lights came on to reveal a white sheet covering a small mound in the center of the table. Apex didn't hesitate as he pulled it off and gently laid out the pelt and took a step back as if to take the whole gruesome sight in. Greer for her part didn't dare look away from it, though she fought down the urge to roar again.

"Thornn." Apex rumbled to himself more than anyone else.

"Still no word from Maria." Hank's tone was purely professional as Apex barely nodded.

"Kraven has her." Apex didn't look back as he leaned over and began to examine the pelt more closely.

"How do you know?" Greer spoke low as she watched Colton work, somewhat taken aback at how calmly ... how unfazed he seemed at what he was looking at. Skinned ... like a beast ... she gave her head a hard shake.

"Because I was the one looking for her." Hank looked over his shoulder at Greer with a raised eyebrow but the look Greer gave him made it clear she was as clueless as he was.

"Care to expand on that?" Dr. McCoy waited for an answer but the panther seemed to have lost interest in their conversation as he continued studying the pelt, annoying the doctor more than usual, but then his com went off. With a frown he went over and placed it to his ear for a few seconds before ending it with a brief 'understood.'

"Well you might want to rethink your silence," Hank grabbed his notes as he addressed Colton, "Logan and K just got back and Scott wants _everyone_ in the main briefing room." and giving Greer a tight smile and nod, headed out the door back to the lab.

Greer raised on her toes to see what Colton was doing but he seemed not to notice, now running a hand slowly along the grey fur.

"What are you looking for?" Greer took a step toward the table but just then she almost saw what looked like Colton pluck something off the fur but just as quickly he turned to face her.

"C'mon, we should hear what Logan and K found." Greer nodded and half-turned back to the pelt to ask if he'd found anything but the sight earned a shiver from the tigress and she quickly followed Colton out of the room, the light automatically flicking off behind them.

* * *

"Everyone's here ... good," Scott said with a nod as he looked around the room. "Logan why don't you start us off." Scott had his usual spot, Jean at his side, with the rest of the X-Men spread out around the room in a rough circle. Apex stood in one of the corners with Greer.

"It was Kraven. We tracked him east for a couple miles. His scent was strong along with Vanyss'. He made the trail easy to follow. Wasn't tryin' to hide it at all. He came alone but once he hit the river we lost the trail. Both of us can track in a damn downpour, but a running river ... " Logan shook his head before he took a deep breath and continued. "We tracked up and down both sides mile each way but nothin'." It was obvious he was irritated if the glare at the steady drip of his soaked clothes hit the floor in a steady tempo was any hint. Scott nodded, ever the tactician in need of data, and turned to K.

"Anything to add?"

"Not really," K replied with an easy shrug. She'd managed to stay out of the river after she and Logan played a quick hand of rock paper scissors to see who had to swim it, so only her boots were muddied. "This was about sending a message. My guess is that the girl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What makes you think it was a message?" Ororo asked as she gave Greer a brief look of concern. From what she'd heard the girl had been raging since she'd gotten back but she'd gone silent ... the storm godess couldn't help but worry it had to do with Colton being back.

"Pretty sure the skin nailed to the tree answers that." Rogue mumbled as the group gave a collective shiver. But Ororo shook her head and tried again.

"What I mean is you said a 'message.' How do you know it wasn't a threat? A warning of some kind. Kraven has never been our problem before." Greer couldn't help as her ears fell flat and she fought to keep her eyes away from Jean while Apex remained as stoic as usual. Greer hated how he could do that.

"Kraven and I have tangled a few times in the past," Logan said. "He's not stupid enough to threaten me or anyone around me." He looked to K, who nodded her agreement before he continued. "This wasn't about me. At all."

"Well it might not be about you specifically Logan but you might be involved regardless." Scott frowned as he internally went over what they knew.

"What you talkin' about Slim?" Logan

"Kraven's gotten some new fixation on hunting down ferals. Thornn. Wild Child. Feral. Even Vanyss might fall under that category if Kaven isn't being picky. And that means you, all of you," Scott looked at Logan, K, Greer, and Colton all in turn, "are potential targets."

"Not to shock you Summers but I'm pretty sure we're targets all the time." K said matter of factly while Greer couldn't help but chuckle a little and nod her head at the dark humor of it. Woman had a point.

"Fair enough but this danger is pressing and right in front of us," Scott opened his mouth to say something but frowned as he rubbed his forehead, "I take it asking any of you to stay put while we sort this out is pointless ... right?" Scott barely had to look up to get his answer. "Worth asking I guess." He mumbled before letting out a breath and drawing himself back up.

"Alright, we got a missing student and an enhanced human hunting down mutants. Radar didn't pick anything up so that leaves small aircraft or car. Hank I want you to reach out to our SHIELD contacts and make sure he doesn't try leaving the country. Jean and the professor will work Cerebro. Ororo will manage the institute with Peter. Logan and I will lead separate teams in turns to track Kraven down. Anybody have anything they wanna share before we get going?"

Greer shot a look up at Colton but he just kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Alright, let's get to work." Scott had his leader voice in full affect, "Colton a word." Scott called out just as everyone headed for the door.

"Alright, cliff notes?" K muttered as the two headed out from Scott's briefing, talking too low for anyone but a feral to even know they were speaking.

"Bout what you expect ... couple months before you showed up Kraven got a hardon for the felines. Decided he wanted to try huntin' down somethin' that'd fight back. Took a couple shots at Greer. We kept it quiet so Colton could deal with it. Thought the kid had gone out and taken care of it ... guess I was wrong." L

"He's never left anyone alive before." K said it mostly to herself.

"Nope. But what makes you think he let 'im live and didn't just miss?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"Just a hunch." K shrug and the two headed to their room to prep for the search.

Scott wasn't surprised that Greer stuck to the panther's side and was giving him a glare that would make Logan proud.

"You don't have to look at me like that." Scott sounded both tired and offended as he had hoped Greer would have given him a break by now. But Greer wasn't going to have it and was ready to tear into Scott.

"If you think you're going to send Colton out to do this on his own your even worse than -"

"If you'd let me talk first," Scott cut in with an edge to his voice that earned a hard look from Apex but got Greer to pause, "thank you. What I was going to say," now Scott looked up at Colton, "was that I don't want you running solo on this. I don't know what history you two have with Kraven but it's pretty obvious this message was meant for you." Scott nodded between the felines. Greer glanced up at Colton, signaling for him to say something and for once he listened.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott frowned and Greer rolled her eyes with a muttered 'smooth'. Scott however had dealt with Logan for years so none of this was that unexpected.

"How about for now we focus on finding him first. I want you working _with_ the X-Men on this one. We can't watch your back if you're out there alone."

Greer looked between Colton and Scott as it seemed Colton weighed what Scott was trying to sell him.

"I'm still going to kill him." Scott bowed his head for a moment as he let out a breath that sounded like 'ferals' before looking back up at Colton.

"Can I take that as a 'yes' then?"

"Yes." Apex left the room so quick Greer almost stumbled as she barely had time to give Scott a 'thanks' before she darted after her boyfriend who was already at the stairs heading up.

"I can't believe you actually said yes." Greer said, the surprise evident in her voice. Apex just huffed.

"He's using us as bait."

This time Greer's surprise froze her on a step.

"No way."

"He knows we're the reason Kraven attacked. He knows Kraven wants to lure me back into his hunt. So Scott wants to keep us close until Kraven makes his move." Greer gave her head a hard shake as she jumped a few stairs to catch back up with Colton.

"Scott might be an ass sometimes but I don't think he'd do that. Not everyone -"

"Thinks like me." Apex glanced down at Greer who gave a guilty shrug as the two reached one of the lower levels dedicated to research, usually occupied by the Mansion's resident techs Kitty and Forge. Greer could hear Shadowcat herself typing furiously in her preferred workspace down the hall.

"What're we doing?" Greer wondered as she followed Apex to one of the research areas, really just a few rows of lab tables with all the usual equipment ... plus a few pieces of alien tech.

"Examining this." Apex pulled out what Greer thought looked like a bit of fur.

"What is that?" Greer sat on a stool near to the microscope Colton was busying himself with.

"I don't know yet. But it was woven into Thornn's pelt." Greer took a closer look and saw the fur was a deep brown ... definitely nothing like the gray and black coat from Thornn.

Greer sat with Colton for a while as he worked, keeping a close eye on the panther, and eventually asked the question she'd been chewing on.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Apex rumbled distractedly. He'd narrowed down the fur to some type of ape ... maybe east Asia? If he could figure out the animal and where it came from he'd find Kraven. He knew it. The message had been for him ...

"Are you mad at me for letting Kraven live?" Greer tone had a bit of a growl in it. She knew she felt like blaming herself for all this.

"No." Greer frowned a bit at Colton's brief response. His focus still on his work.

"Well what about Vanyss? We both care about her. Heh ... I'm pretty sure you actually spent more time with her then I did," Greer felt a bit better talking about the missing gargoyle, "maybe when we get her back I can -"

"Vanyss is dead." Greer's eyes went wide as Colton finally looked up from his work to fix her with a look she recognized from missions. Removed. Cold. Greer hated that look.

"You don't mean that. We need to stay positive ... She's smart. If she can't escape she'll - Vanyss is a fighter okay? She just needs a second to fly away and if she can't then we'll find her."

"Kraven doesn't keep things alive. He keeps trophies." Apex's face remained the same as Greer got out of her seat.

"That's sick Colton. How can you even say that?"

"It's a fact. Kraven's a hunter. He wanted my attention. Vanyss never should have been there."

Greer stood in silence as Colton calmly turned back to analyzing the fur and for a few moments she just watched him until anger replaced her shock.

"You can be a real ass sometimes. You know that? I know you care about her. The whole 'robot weapon' thing ... I don't buy it. And if you don't care, then don't worry about it. I'll bring her home. Alive. You just worry about hunting down Kraven. You two deserve each other." Greer growled and stormed out of the lab.

Apex waited until he could hear Greer reach the stairs before turning to look at where the tigress had been standing. Taking a deep breath, Apex growled for a moment, and went back to work.

* * *

"I found it!" Kitty practically ran into the hangar as Logan's team came off the X-Jet the next day without any sight of either Kraven or Vanyss. The team had tried picking up where Thornn had gone looking for her sister in the African game preserve but had come up with nothing. Vanyss had been missing for two days now. But it sounded like Kitty had more luck.

"What you got kitten?" Logan pulled off his cowl as Kitty caught her breath.

"I did a deep dive on Kraven's finances and it took a while but he got a couple smaller deposits like a year ago and at first I didn't really care but then a couple weeks ago he got a huge deposit in one of his offshore accounts. My guess is he got paid for some job and he's been brought back to carry out this one." Kitty beamed as she was clearly impressed with her detective work as she handed Logan the printout showing what she'd found. K had heard most of the conversation and came over to look.

"What's the connection?" K asked as she watched Kitty bounce in place. Now Kitty was really beaming.

"OK now that took me even longer - and I'm pretty sure I broke like ... thirteen different hacking laws - but guess where the money originated from?" Kitty looked between the ferals expectantly but when neither one seemed willing to play Kitty rolled her eyes and gave in, "those accounts? They trace back to the Hellfire Club."

Now that got Logan's attention and suddenly his brow furrowed as he went back and looked at the dates of the transactions.

"Sweetheart, grab ol' Fearless. We need to have a little chat with that panther."

When Scott, Jean, Logan and K got together it wasn't in any of the official briefing rooms. Instead, Logan had told Kitty to send Scott to the barn. The fact Scott had brought Jean along wasn't that surprising, but a quick glare in warning from K threw their plan of peaking into her head to find out what was going on out the window pretty fast. Logan joined them a couple minutes later with Colton in tow.

"Is it true?" Scott asked Colton after Logan calmly explained what Kitty's research had uncovered: Kraven's first attempt on Apex had happened just as he'd been working his way through Weapon X. The fact that the Hellfire Club had paid Kraven then and now likely meant that Weapon X was either bankrolled or even controlled by the club.

"Yes." Apex answered Scott but his eyes were on Logan. Jean meanwhile sighed and leaned against a bale of hay. She'd tried snooping on the two ferals and seeing as how she'd never gotten into Colton's head, the red head felt rather defeated. Scott meanwhile was just getting pissed.

"'Yes?' That's all you got? Jesus Colton ... I knew you were running your own version of X-Force out there but I - Weapon X and the Hellfire Club? You never considered the danger you were putting everyone in? The school - the students!?" Scott seemed to be working to not blast Colton out of the barn, his jaw locked and his features as always unreadable behind the ruby quartz as he turned his attention to Logan.

"How long have you known about this?"

Logan was about to respond but Apex cut him off.

"It wasn't X-Force," Apex looked over at Scott, "I was hunting Weapon X alone."

"I know it wasn't X-Force, but you've been using our jet to hop around in your little vendetta. So you were gonna try to take down Weapon X all by yourself? How arrogant do you -" He cut himself short and just took a breath to try and refocus himself. It was clear from the intensity of the glow on his visor that he was concentrating hard. " ... you just added the Hellfire Club to the list on a whim?" Scott said through gritted teeth, but instead of answering Apex shifted his gaze elsewhere and clenched his fist. The lack of an answer wasn't lost on Scott.

"You had no idea they were involved ... did you?" Scott demanded, and another second of silence passed, "A kid was taken! All because you refuse to trust us. Because you had to go solo. Well guess what," Scott took a step into the panther's space and Apex glared down at him. "You're done. From now on you're going to either be a part of this team and trust us in these things or you can go somewhere else. You can't keep using us to fuel your personal vendettas. Now. We're gonna find Vanyss and then we are going to bring Kraven in so he can tell us what he knows about Weapon X and the Hellfire Club. And we'll do it as a team."

Scott stared straight up into Apex and no one else moved.

"You head out with the whole team in two hours." and with that Scott turned on his heel and marched back towards the Mansion with Jean at his side.

Apex didn't wait for Logan to say anything and instead headed in the direction of the forest.

He got about twenty yards from the barn when Greer slipped next to him in stride. The two hadn't spoken much since their argument the day before. Apex had been a bit surprised to find the tigress in their room that night and she'd went into how they were just 'stressed' from Kraven and Vanyss missing. Apex had just kept his muzzle shut and let Greer talk herself to sleep. It didn't do him any good pointing out he didn't feel things the way Greer did. Besides ... from what he'd seen emotions just got in the way.

Of course none of that meant Greer wasn't going to eavesdrop when he was involved.

"So you going to listen to Scott and actually work with the X-Men?" Greer's tone was conversational as the two hit the tree line.

"No." Greer sighed and wondered how this was any worse than Scott sending him out alone.

"Of course not. And are you going to tell him you have a lead on where Kraven is?" Apex didn't bother answering as he assumed Greer already knew the answer.

"Are you going to tell _me_ how you know where Kraven is?" Greer didn't bother trying to hide being annoyed. To say she was stressed was an understatement. She'd had to sit with Pixie for almost an hour as the poor girl had gone from yelling to crying to yelling again. Little fairy could really let it out.

"Barbary Macque." Apex didn't miss Greer's raised eyebrow. "It's a primate from Algeria."

"We're going to Algeria?" Now Greer's eyebrow's went up.

"We're going to the Seneca Park Zoo." Apex slowed as they reached the Shack.

"Why on earth would we be -"

"Because before the park went under construction and closed to the public ... they acquired four Barbary Macques."

Greer nodded and her head and followed Apex down to prep and as she slipped into her gear she growled low to herself.

"This time he doesn't get to walk away ... I'm comin' Vanyss."


	40. Chapter 40

**_OK ... So this took way longer than it should have. But if it's any consolation I figured out what's been bugging me about this story and where and how I lost my grip on it. Was tempted to go waaaaay back to fix it but that's like 20 chapters ago and I'm the one that wrote this up so ... up to me to get us back on track. Plenty more awesome stuff I wanna get to in this book and beyond so ... stick with me. Do my best to not let you all down._**

 ** _Thanks to Cheshire (and her greer help per usual), Canuckle (for her feral help per usual), Spanky, Retro and a special shout out to Blackhawk. You couldn't see it but trust me that your posts got me motivated to keep going and get this right. And everything you mentioned ... the loose ends, the Apex slide ... it's all getting sorted out. Thanks for the feedback._**

* * *

"Hello? HELLLLLO?! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" and the gargoyle gave one final heave before pursing her lips. Nothing… And now her neck hurt. She felt like it had been hours? No maybe even days… Everything was always dark so she had no way of really telling what time it was or how much of it had passed. It never got light in here.

Vanyss had groaned herself awake as she'd tried to get her bearings together. Her head had been spinning, she was thirsty and every part of her felt heavy. Her arms, her legs, her ... the gargoyle blinked ... she couldn't flex her wings.

Panicking, she had opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself hanging upside down like a bat. Straining, she looked up and was shocked to find herself chained upside down to what amounted to a large bird enclosure. With actual birds and bats to boot, the latter staring at her quizzically.

"Sacre Bleu?" and Vanyss pulled against her restraints all the while trying to remember what had happened. She had been practicing some maneuvers that Warren had demonstrated ... and then she had saw something. At first she thought it looked like Greer… prowling through the trees, those feline eyes staring at her through the leaves and against her better judgement, Vanyss had thought it was a game, or training exercise that Greer or Colton had orchestrated, so she followed and - and then ...

Vanyss shook her head, she couldn't actually remember what happened after that. Not exactly. She remembered trying to stalk up behind Greer, moving to some lower branches, but then losing sight of her. She decided to move back to higher ground and then ... the pain of what must have been her crashing onto the ground ... voices ... someone talking ... had reminded her of Professor Romanoff ... Russian! He'd sounded Russian ...

And that had been about it. No one ever came to see her. No one ever came to feed her. Which actually had pissed her off the most at this point.

"HELLO?! HEl-" and Vanyss stopped, her heart rate accelerating while her sensitive eyes had to shut for a moment as light suddenly flooded into her enclosure, and a man appeared. He had a huge knife ... a machete - he was coming closer ... droning on about some evil master plan ... just a little closer ... bit more ...

She was free! Out the door. Just give me a bit of sky and I can fly away. Just a little further and -

"We're getting close."

Greer shook herself out of her daydream - daynightmare? It was hard to tell. Her and Colton had taken his jeep and headed north towards the zoo. For once she didn't have to cross time zones but the fact Vanyss might have been so close and she hadn't found her had been eating at the tigress.

"You up for this?" Greer glanced over to see Colton looking her over and she worked to fix her face from worry.

"Yea was just - thinking about Vanyss."

Greer didn't miss the silence that came after her mentioning the young gargoyles name and internally growled. Vanyss was fine. They were gonna find her and bring her home. That was all there was to it.

As usual, they parked the jeep on a side road a few miles from the zoo and walked the rest of the way. Greer had mentioned that she doubted a zoo would have the highest security but all she got was a rumble for a response. Typical.

As the two felines finally came in sight of the rather huge fence that surrounded the entire zoo, Greer couldn't help but slow down a bit. She hated zoos ... well at least she had ever since her transformation. She'd been forced to take a group of students once with Bobby for a field trip and all she'd gotten out of it was a headache and nightmares for a month.

Apex motioned for Greer to wait and bracing himself into a crouch, launched into the air and cleared the ten foot fence with ease to land with barely a sound. He checked the air and frowned. All the usual scents associated with large congregations of humans was present: sweat, sugar, urine, garbage, gasoline. There was the rather overwhelming scent of the menagerie of animals kept in the park. But there was something else ... something newer that didn't belong.

"Which way's the exhibit?" Greer glanced around as she landed next to him, the area they were in not looking much different from the woods they just jumped from.

Apex looked around one more time and gave Greer the motion to 'stay quiet. danger. unseen.' Greer nodded and flexed out her claws. Sharing a brief look, the two headed towards their objective.

The second they hit the east Asia exhibit it hit them. Kraven's scent. It got both of their hackles up though Greer let loose a low growl as well. She never should have let this scumbag live. Her mistake. She wouldn't make it again. The area was largely self-contained with a series of faux mountains and forests, meant to look somewhat asian, with a series of intersecting paths making up the exhibits.

But the two didn't get very far before things became complicated. There were a lot more scents than just Kraven.

Greer actually let out a sigh and rolled her shoulders before she pulled out her sidearm and fired at the two mercenaries as they rounded the corner before they even got to raise their own guns. And the two were in it.

Guns were quickly tossed aside as the narrow pathways and close quarters made claws, teeth and knives more useful. Maybe it was her time with K, or her training with Colton, or simply pretending each goon was Kraven, but Greer tore through her share of bad guys without batting an eye. Apex for his part was having an easy of enough time to be worrying about something else ... Kraven had done all of this to fight _him_. Hunt _him_. There was no way he would allow any of these humans to kill either him or Greer. 'So what are they doing here?' Apex growled to himself as he tore a poor merc shoulder to hip.

"You have a scent on Vanyss?" Greer panted as she caught her breath when there was a second of pause from the fighting. Neither one was that hurt but kicking that much ass still took its toll on her. Apex was about to respond when two distinct voices call out.

"Vanyss!"

"Kraven."

Greer yelled and Apex growled as the two voices called out from two different paths. Greer moved to run towards Vanyss but Apex caught her arm before she could run.

"It's a trap."

"Of course it's a trap. This whole thing was a trap." Greer practically rolled her eyes as she gestured around them, "but I need to get to Vanyss. And you need to finish Kraven." Greer stepped closer to Colton and went onto her toes as she gave him a quick kiss. "For me."

Apex actually was stunned for a second at both what Greer had said and the look she was giving him.

"Stay safe. Grab Vanyss. Meet at the extraction point." Apex rumbled and reluctantly let go of Greer's arm. The tigress gave him a quick nod and rushed down the path where she could still hear Vanyss calling out. Apex watched her go, an unfamiliar feeling of tension gripping him, but then he heard Kraven's voice calling out for him and he was running down his own path.

There were only three mercs that got in Apex's way. He never even slowed down as he cut each one down. He needed to finish this and get to Greer ... and hopefully Vanyss. Was it really possible she was still alive? The image of the smiling gargoyle flashed in the panther's head ... an image he quickly shook away.

"Kraven!" Apex roared as he finally came to a dead end. Kraven's scent was everywhere. But there was no Kraven. Just empty cages. "Kraven!" Apex roared again, his tail lashing behind him as he flexed his claws. 'Stupid ... he's not here.'

Apex was about to leave when the screens spaced between the cages flicked on and the face of Kraven appeared looking rather pleased.

"You disappointed me pantera."

"You should be dead." Apex growled at the screen and Kraven leaned back as he tented his fingers.

"But I was dead. You killed me pantera. Or ... I wish you had killed me. Better that then to be left alive then way that you left me ... broken."

"Let Vanyss go." Apex kept his voice at a rumble as he strained to listen for Greer ... if she was right and Vanyss was alive he only needed to keep Kraven busy. Kraven however seemed to be more focused on his monologue then bartering.

"But while I might have been broken that was nothing to the shame I felt for you pantera. You left me alive ... why? You were supposed to be the ultimate hunt. The ultimate predator. I tried to warn you ... they have weakened you. Lessened what you are meant to be." Kraven sounded honestly upset - mournful even.

"Fight me then. Hunt me." Apex tried again to get Kraven to focus on him but again Kraven seemed committed to ranting.

"So when they finally came and dug me out I knew - I knew! that I would have to hunt you again. They -"

"The Hellfire Club." Apex watched Kraven closely for a reaction but all the hunter gave him was a knowing smile and slight nod.

"They wished to send another. Perhaps even drop a bomb on you. But they allowed me this final hunt. One without interference." Kraven practically purred, that smile once again on his face.

"Then why take the girl? Leave her - all of them out of it." Kraven shook his head clearly disappointed.

"Don't you see? This time I must make sure there are no distractions ... no limitations on what we are. I warned you the first time we met." Apex's hackles slowly started to rise.

"Why did you take Vanyss ..." Apex's rumble was lower, practically to himself as Kraven leaned closer to the camera.

"Because I didn't take the gargoyle for you." Apex continued to glower at Kraven for a moment before his face slackened and Kraven sneered, "where has your tigress gone?"

Kraven didn't even finish his sentence before Apex tore back the way he came and sprinted down the path Greer had taken but when he came to the end ... there was nothing. Kraven's face appeared once again on screens.

"No distractions this time Apex. This time ... no weaknesses."

A feeling crept from Apex's chest ... something he'd never felt before. Greer ... Vanyss ... He lost them ... Kraven's voice barely heard ... Greer ...

" - I'll make use of her pelt for -"

a rushing noise filled his ears as his eyes screwed shut ... Hands balled into fists as the pressure in his chest continued to build ... it hurt ... he had to - focus ...

" - only then can the hunt truly begin. See you soon pantera."

he had to find Greer ... he had to find Vanyss ... pressure was everywhere ... chest ... head ... no time ... Greer ...

"I'll kill her myself." Kraven seemed to whisper.

And then Apex felt nothing.

The mercenaries furthest down the hall finally came to a stop when the screaming hit them. The gunshots came next but that didn't last very long. The calls to fall back barely hit their coms before it was on them.

And then it was too late.

* * *

"Hey Logan, do you have someone to cover your classes for tomorrow?" Kitty asked with a bit more weary sounding than was normal for her. But Scott had dumped this job on her to make sure everyone's classes were covered as the shifts went out in search of Vanyss and KravenA. s usual Logan was the last one to get back to her. She'd finally found him in the garage with what looked like solid 24 pack in bottles scattered around him as he leaned back balanced on his mechanic's crawler. She guessed his trip to Canada hadn't gone too well.

"Okay ... then I guess I'm gonna have to guess what you -"

"Shhhh," Logan replied, one hand up and pointing a finger her way. Kitty's gaze shot up as she gave Logan a serious look.

"I'm sorry ... did you just shush me?"

But Logan didn't respond beyond slowly leaning forward, his head slowly cocking to the side as if he was listening for something.

"What is it?" Kitty's tone changed as she watched Logan get out of his seat and look out towards the driveway and the main gate. "Is something wrong? Should I go get Scott or -"

"Hush." Logan muttered as he walked out of the garage, the late fall night wind whipping around him, and stopped on the large circular drive. He just registered K mirroring his walk as the two met a few feet apart in front of the Mansion, both ferals silent as they stood with their eyes fixed west towards the main road. Almost five minutes passed, a growing sense of tension settling on the two, and then the wind shifted.

Neither feral moved as the scent hit them although both proverbial hackles went up.

"That can't be good, right?" K asked though her eyes didn't leave the horizon.

"Nope." Logan growled low.

"Kraven?" K shot a glance back at the school.

"Yup." Logan and K hadn't even had to guess where Apex and Greer had been off to when they'd left the barn earlier. K had mentioned letting Scott know and Logan had agreed to it - especially considering how the panther had been acting as of late.

"What do you think has him so tweaked?," K asked "I thought he'd already hit all of fuzzy's tender spots -" she stopped short as both of them finally met each other's eyes.

"Greer," Logan replied and the two of them seemed to shore each other up. They both looked irritated with the situation, though likely for different reasons entirely as they broke into a run and headed for the Shack. They got there in time to intercept Apex just as he came into the clearing, splattered with blood but clearly not his own, that surrounded the rundown looking hunting post. But he wasn't alone. Being dragged behind the panther by his foot was what looked like somesort of mercenary by his gear, cut deep and m***, but very much alive. But all of that was secondary to the fact that Apex's eyes were white as his adamantium stood out even in the dark.

"Colton!" Logan's tone had a deep timber to it in an attempt to get to Colton but the panther didn't even look there was as he headed for the shack, "What happened, kid?" but still nothing.

Logan took a breath and moved towards Apex.

"Hey. You gotta tell me what the hell is goin' on. Where's Greer?" At this point Logan was walking beside Apex but still the panther didn't acknowledge him, "Damn it kid - what happened to tig - hoof!" The moment Logan had tried stepping in front of Apex, the panther threw back a fist that sent Logan backwards and never broke stride.

K immediately moved to stand over Logan as she popped her claws and let out a growl of warning but Logan put up his hand as he wiped away the blood flowing down his face and the pair watched as Apex disappeared into the building and it's hidden lower level.

K and Logan waited outside for close to an hour as their enhanced hearing picked up the random screams and scent of blood coming from down below. When it became clear the panther wasn't coming out anytime soon, the two ferals headed downstairs. What they found was ... confusing. The mercenary wasn't anywhere to be found outside of the red smears covering the main interrogation room. A few new claw marks covered the walls. But what the two ferals didn't know what to do with was Apex: he was clearly still triggered but seemed focused on working furiously at one of the main computer console, flipping through screens impossibly fast.

Logan and K both called out a couple times with no affect. Eventually Logan pulled out his phone and sent a text and about an hour later, the purple haired Betsy was coming down the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Apex though she balked at seeing K and Logan standing calmly around the center table only a few feet away.

"Logan ... what happened?" Betsy spoke a little over a whisper and kept a careful eye on Apex. K couldn't help but smirk a little ... it was rare to see the ninja so jumpy.

"Best we can tell? Kraven's got Greer. Colton ain't takin' it well." Logan jerked a thumb in the panther's direction who had yet to acknowledge anyone else was in the room.

"Wait - when was she -" Betsy shook her head with a frustrated sigh ... Logan and K had been practically mentally screaming something like this would happen, "is that what happened to you ... Kraven?" Logan and K looked at Betsy like she was nuts before Logan glanced down at the blood on his shirt and figured it out.

"Nah - grabbed her when she and Colton took off." Logan's tone showed he was clearly pissed with the felines' choice. It was rare but sometimes it paid to actually listen to Scott.

"So then who ..." Betsy had joined by now and gestured up and down at Logan.

"Fuzz did it. Mr.-Tactical-Genius came back still triggered and when Logan tried talkin' to him he cheap shot him." K's tone matched Logan's. K had the mindset of forgetting the panther and just grabbing their stuff, jumping in the jeep, and start hunting this asshole. But the concern of what Colton might do next kept the ferals in their seats. He'd never gone to the Mansion like this before ...

"What do you mean ' _still_?'" Betsy shot another look at Apex, her face more cautious and curious than concerned.

"I mean the kid's still triggered but seems to be doin' just fine to interrogate and whatever else he's doin' now." Logan explained the obvious.

"You mean he was like this when he attacked you?" Betsy sounded shocked.

"Mhmmm." Logan grumbled as he subconsciously rubbed his newly back in place nose.

"That ... that shouldn't be possible. You should be dea - nevermind." Betsy shook her head with a frown.

"And what makes you say that?" K raised an eyebrow. Betsy seemed a bit hesitant to answer but K was kind enough to help her out.

"Listen ninja-girl, you're the one that's been helping Fuzz get a handle on his 'predator state' (or whatever you all call it, K mumbled) so if anybody's got an idea of what's going on it's you. So spill." Betsy looked a bit disgrunteled but it wasn't so much pissed at K for saying it as much as what Colton's reaction might be to discussing what they'd been working on.

"Well ..." Betsy shook her hair a bit, "we've been working on him getting a handle on it. Controlling it so he could tap into it whenever he wanted and coming out of it at will. Normally that's not too difficult to get a handle on when you can get inside a feral's mind but with him -"

"It's like cracking a safe inside a room with no door." Logan muttered as he recalled how Charles had described it once.

"Exactly," Betsy agreed, "so we struggled. Previously he'd only triggered due to pain or stress. I theorized it was really a defense mechanism of some kind ... or at least that's what Weapon X conditioned it into. And where the adamantium came in."

"So it's a way to make the pain stop?" Logan leaned forwards, the mentioning of Weapon X always catching his attention.

"More like a way to escape it? It was hard to pin down," Betsy rolled her neck at the memory of hours with the panther, "but that's where K came in with her 'protection' idea and we made some progress. At least in terms of Apex being able to tap into it at will. I called that his 'offensive reaction' as opposed to the more defensive one Weapon X beat into him." Betsy's face showed the first sign of sympathy as she again looked over at the still silent panther. The things he'd told her ... and she'd thought hanging with Logan she'd heard enough.

"So what's goin' on with him now?" Logan's question regained Betsy's attention.

"Something that shouldn't be possible," Betsy gestured with a shrug, "The fact he's just ... standing there is - well I don't know what it is. And the fact he didn't stop attacking you until one of you was dead? Not to mention the longest I recorded him at was close to an hour. But this ... His mind becomes hyper-focused on whatever's his objective. Usually that's a target or something right in front of him. Something he can kill."

"So what do you suggest?" K asked as she kicked back in her chair.

"If he's like this because Greer was taken it's probably what he's focused on so if it was up to me?" Betsy looked from each feral before settling on Apex, "I'd just stay the hell out of his way.

* * *

No… No! NO! NO NO NO." And Greer ran for the bars only to grab her neck in pain as it not only chocked her but sent electricity into her system. She tried again, only to fail. And again, and again before falling to her knees panting. As she readied to try again, the tigress took a moment to collect herself.

She'd been running for Vanyss ... There'd been a couple guys in her way but that hadn't been too much of a problem ... She'd gotten to the end of the path and then ... and then ... falling? Then darkness. Greer remembered her dad taking her to the zoo when she was little and the staff explaining there was an entire maze of paths below the zoo for transporting animals out of sight of guests. Greer guessed that was what she'd fallen into. Probably knocked out by some drug. And now here she was ... caged ... again.

"OK don't panic ... You've been trained for this ... Focus." And as usual whenever she got into situations like this a number of voices popped into her head. Apex telling her to stay calm and asses the situation. Logan growling at her to wait for her moment. K - somehow drinking a beer even in her mind - telling her calmly to give 'em hell every step of the way. Oh and not to be a big baby. Sorry cheerleader ... thought you were a fierce tigress now with 'big plans' and -

"You can all shut up now," Greer grumbled and looked around, "Alright ... Apply Greer ... Apply." And the tigress released a slow breath before experimenting. First there was the collar - 'course there's a collar' she growled - tight around her neck. Some sort of metal with no clasp. Reaching around she found the chain attached to the back and fastened into the wall. The cage itself extended out of the wall and looked about fifteen feet in either direction. She realized she could get about 2 feet away from the bars of the cage before being shocked. Tug too hard, shock. The only place she could get near too was the wall and that was just to lie in the straw under it. Nothing more. The only saving grace was that this time she'd got to keep her uniform.

Greer bit her lip. Caged, trapped and collared. Just like an animal. But why?

"Cause that's what he wants us to be." Greer lowered her head... the memory of realizing that Kraven had been _hunting_ her rushing back. Her claustrophobia almost getting the better of her. She could feel her breathing quickening , her heart rate... Oh god, she couldn't breathe...She couldn't...No stop... Don't think like that! You've been through worse. Stop panicking and take a deep breath. Again. You got this.

What Kraven wanted her to be... and Greer's eyes started to scour the room. One at the top right corner of the cage. Another at the bottom left ... and yup a couple on the wall outside the cage. Kraven was watching her. The tigress growled, before picking up the water bowl and flinging it into one of the cameras… and then falling over as a massive jolt hit her. Her ears flicked. Temperamental much?

Greer stayed still for a moment, clearly thinking about something, before shuffling over to the wall and curling herself into a ball. The tigress growled again and curled herself even tighter … the waiting … the waiting was going to kill her.

And wait she did ... though Greer couldn't really gauge how long. The cage was in a massive room ... a warehouse maybe? That didn't quite fit cause she was pretty sure she was underground. Regardless, it made telling time impossible. But if her stomach was any indication she'd guess almost a day. But then she was rewarded as the sound of locks were disengaged and the harsh scent of vodka, copper, and clove preceded Kraven.

"You are pathetic child, you know that?" Kraven frowned as his target simply curled herself into even smaller ball. She hadn't moved for hours ... just cowered. He would have thought she would have put up more of a fight.

"I don't know what Apex ever saw in something this pathetic. A tigress that does not want to hunt ... to fight ... to _kill_. Zhalkiy ... pathetic. You were given a gift ... something meant to be a force of nature." And Kraven smacked the side of the bars hard causing Greer to tremble as she tried to curl into herself more. Kraven sighed and shook his head before arrogantly entering her cage, circling around the shaking Greer.

"Do you even know why I'm doing this?" He rumbled his foot traveling dangerously near Greer's exposed tail before laughing and abandoning that notion. "I need to get rid of you tigritsa. You are waste. Thorn at my side. Thorn at Apex's side. You make him human, when he should be beast. Magnificent beast." And Kraven smiled as if remembering something wonderful before confidently striding nearer to Greer.

"He will be my best hunt. My best one. Let me tell you tigra. I've been doing this for twenty years and nothing has proved challenging enough for Kraven the hunter."

"Except Spider-Man…"

"Naglyye trusom" and Kraven raised his foot to stomp the stupid girl's head in only to find himself on his back, his arms raising up just in time to stop the feral snarling tigress on top him from tearing his face in half. Quickly he tried to get his foot under her only to be rewarded with her jaw closing in onto his shoulder. Snarling in pain, he upped the voltage of her collar and despite her roars of pain, Greer only clamped down harder causing Kraven to release his own roar of pain before finally getting enough leverage to kick the tigress off him, including a good part of his shoulder.

"LITTLE SUKA! While Greer just hissed back him before once again trying to lunge for Kraven who had miraculously managed to tumble out of the cage and slam it shut just as Greer crashed into it.

"WHERE IS VANYSS?!" Greer roared.

"THERE! That's what I want!" And the russian gleefully slicked his hair back.

"Maybe you're not lost cause after all," Greer snarled at him this time, pacing as blood dripped from her chin onto the floor, "You'll see your little friend soon enough. But for now, Do svidaniya.." and the tigress could only watch as Kraven dissapeared behind the door.

"Next time, I'll get your Russian ass next time."


	41. The Hunt Begins

_**Cheshire and Retro ... solid as always.**_

 _ **Blackhawk ... oh Blackhawk ... I have never had a fan like you before. I assure you I'm NOT letting this die and I promise to explain what's slowed me down whenever I get to the end of this book (closer than you think). But thank you thank you for sticking with me. A lot of what you've been commenting on I've noticed for a while and I assure you righting a lot of those things is in my sights.  
**_

 _ **You all keep reviewing and I'll keep (slowly) posting**_

* * *

"What's goin' on Troy?" Amara had meant to head back to college after Spring break but as things tended to do when you showed up to hang out with the X-Men ... she got sidetracked. Greer and Vanyss being snatched by some crazy Russian hunter dude called 'Kraven' being the latest reason she'd decided to call Boston and say she was taking the semester off. She really wasn't teaching, more keeping an eye on students and helping out where she could, running missions with the team. But keeping an eye on the students had become a priority when mutants were being picked off on campus.

"Troy ... you OK?" Amara leaned over so she was eye level with the sandy haired Troy who she'd noticed unlike the rest of the kids hanging out, playing games or watching TV after dinner was simply standing alone near one of the windows and staring out towards the grounds. She'd remembered Ororo and Bobby mentioning that Troy and a few of the other psy students had been off lately ... so Amara was careful to keep a special watch on kids like Troy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Amara tried again and Troy shook his head, a deep frown on his face.

"Is it your powers?" Troy glanced over at Amara and seeming to judge her OK to talk to gave a slight nod.

"Yea just ... I've been getting these bad feelings - all the time? I dunno ... Professor Grey said I should work on blocking them but ... this one keeps getting through." Troy said hesitantly, like most kids his age trying to put their powers into use. Empaths were always tricky ... never sure if you were dealing with their emotions or everyone around them.

"Is it the other kids? I know all the rumors going around but I promise the X-Men are doing everything they can to find Greer." Amara smiled but Troy just took a shaky breath.

"It's not the other students ... or even the professors - I think."

"Then where's the 'bad feeling' coming from?" Amara tilted her head as she rubbed Troy's back.

"Out there." he pointed out towards the forest and Amara's hand froze as she gave Troy a more serious look. If he could be effected by whatever emotions he was feeling ... this could be very bad.

"Troy ... what exactly are you feeling from - from out there? Professor Grey told you that bad feelings - mad feelings you can't let that -" Troy shook his head again and took another shaky breath and Amara realized that he was fighting back tears.

"I just - I've never felt anyone so sad." And Amara barely had time as Troy leaned into her and started sobbing quietly, Amara doing her best to soothe the boy and shield him from curious eyes. But Amara couldn't help but look out at the dark woods and wonder.

* * *

"Greer… Greer…" and the tigress's eyes shot open.

"Vanyss? VANYSS!" Greer lurched forward, choking against the collar on her neck as the gargoyle's voice seemed to echo around the darkened room. Greer guessed the place had to be warehouse sized but since she barely saw a few feet into the darkness around her ... it was hard to tell. But that mystery didn't matter right then. Vanyss was alive.

Getting down to a crouch and then her stomach before finally finding the most accurate source of the noise.

"VANYSS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" and she tried to control her own breathing... She needed to hear Vanyss as clear as possible. Where was she coming from?

"Greer help me please me ... He's going to kill me. He said so… Please Greer."

"Vanyss you have to keep calm, I'm going to get you out of here. OK? We are going to be ok."

There was a bit of silence, Greer crawling a bit closer, unsure if the silence was brought on by vanyss or something else before dry laughter escaped from the other side.

"I just realized that this is all your fault ... mon dieu why did I agree to come to this god damn country…" and the tigress lowered her ears, guilt swirling in her stomach before another laugh caused her to look up.

"I don't mean that ... I was careless. I've just been here so long ... I think - I think I'm losing my mind ..." and Greer took a sigh of relief and joined in. The two sides just laughing cryptically before Vanyss suddenly stopped. Her breathing heavy.

"Oh god he's coming… Shit! He's aghhh!' and the tigress's eyes widened as she heard the gargoyle's screams followed by footsteps.

"Vanyss? VANYSS!" and Greer started to bang against the wall.

"LET HER GO KRAVEN! KRAVEN!" and Greer lay kept roaring into the inky darkness as once again silence closed in around her cage.

* * *

"Whatcha doin' on Red?" Logan had been leaning in the door long enough to know that Jean was just ignoring him at this point. He'd come upstairs lookin' for K but had stopped at Jean's door to find her packing a bag and looking like she'd worked herself up quite a bit. He'd wondered why his beer had been shakin' like that ...

"I'm going after Greer. Surprised you haven't taken off already. What makes Colton think he's got the sole rights to finding her ..." Jean was mostly grumbling at this point and more pacing then packing. Logan stepped into her path forcing Jean to stop and look at him.

"We're gonna find her. And Vanyss." Logan rumbled low but his tone wans't harsh ... Greer being taken had brought back a whole host of bad memories for the red head. This wasn't the first time Greer had been taken and last time it had only been Greer being pracitcally beaten to death that had gotten through. Jean had spent most of her time locked in cerebro and the rest racked with guilt waiting for Greer to reach out to her like last time. K and Logan felt the same but in their own way ... and with way more practice.- Doc Manager

"Runnin' off and causin' more chaos ain't what we need right now. Colton's got that covered. We keep an eye on him ... odds are he'll lead us where we wanna go. Kid's never let me down before. Once he's focused on somethin' he won't stop."

"That's what I'm worried about ... what if you're not the only one that knows that?" Logan's brow wrinkled as Jean let out a breath but didn't relax as she looked at Logan, "what if he's hunting the wrong thing?"

* * *

"Any bright ideas?" Scott drew a hand down his face as he glanced around the table at the equally worn out X-Men. It had been a week since Greer was taken and almost two since Vanyss. Normally that would mean most if not all the X-Men would be out scouring the globe and chasing down leads in search of their missing teammate and student.

But that didn't take Apex into account.

"Is keepin' outta the way still on the table?" Rogue grumbled while Scott could almost audibly be heard grinding his teeth.

Once Logan, K, and Betsy had been confident that Colton wasn't about to run off, K and Betsy had headed back to the Mansion to update Scott and the rest of the team about Greer and the triggered panther.

Naturally Scott was pissed that Colton had brushed him off and the fact Scott had actually been right about what might happen if he did didn't make things any easier. Jean had been taking turn with Xavier on Cerebro since finding out her best friend had been taken. Kitty had reached out to Spider-Man but Parker hadn't heard anything about Kraven for almost 3 years.

And that brought the team back to Colton.

Scott and Xavier had been reluctant to listen to Psylock's advice to simply keep out of the panther's path. It had actually been Remy who had suggested that if Colton wanted to hunt for Greer and Vanyss they should let him ... and reap the rewards. So Scott had organized a number of teams to operate around the clock but always with either K, Logan or Betsy leading. It was pretty obvious that the three had the best handle on what was going on with Colton and the best chance of getting through to him. Or stopping him. If that was even possible.

He just didn't stop. Couldn't stop? It was hard to tell.

K or Logan would sit in the Shack - it was a hard sell to lock anybody without high level healing in a room with him - and relax while Apex searched. Then without a word he'd skip grabbing any sort of ammunition or protection and head for his next target on whatever list he was working off of but the theme was obvious: the Hellfire Club. He'd started with their revenue streams and lower level lieutenants and been steadily working his way up.

X-Men were quick to grab who they could and try getting answer but Jean had verified none of them knew anything about Kraven, Greer, or Vanyss. The ones they didn't grab ... well most of the team tried not thinking about it. The blood soaked panther was picture enough.

And that was another thing ... the panther wasn't looking good. It didn't take Hank to point out that just because Colton was triggered didn't mean he didn't need to eat ... to drink ... or sleep. But thus far no one had seen him do any of the three.

Find a target. Look for Greer. Kill everyone else. Repeat.

And all of that might have been fine if Betsy hadn't come running when she'd figured out who Apex was going after next: "It's Harry Leland ... Colton's going after the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club."

And that was what had spurred Scott to call the meeting. Thus far they'd been able to keep everyone off their backs - SHIELD being the most important - with the general understanding that when someone takes an X-Men ... it's best to let them handle it and look the other way. But the Hellfire Club was beyond well connected not to mention more than a handful to deal with all on their own.

"So ... what're we going to do about it?" Bobby asked outloud and a range of options were tossed around. K volunteered to simply walk up to the panther and stick him with whatever cocktail Hank could cook up ... not like the X-Men couldn't find Greer and Vanyss on their own. That was only partially shut down when Hank wasn't 100% sure Colton's state could be shut down that way ... or at least safely enough to ensure he'd ever wake up. Ororo also pointed out that it was clear Kraven had taken Greer as a means to target Colton and if he was taken off the board there was no telling what Kraven might do to draw him back out.

As the discussion wore on Jean tried fighting off yet another migraine. Rogue and Peter were going in circles over letting Colton go after Leland ... and that just made Jean think of the voice missing from all of this ... Greer's. Her best friend. Taken. Again.

The image of Greer locked in a cage flashed through her mind again - images from Greer's memories at Weapon X or nightmares - and giving Scott a silent apology the red head slipped off. She didn't even know where she was going before she came up short and spotted Colton stalking around the corner. Jean froze for a moment - it was late and the students were mostly upstairs - was the first somewhat guilty thought that ran through her head. Despite everything Colton had avoided the school during daylight hours only coming in for whatever supplies or intel he seemed to need. She knew he'd never hurt any of the students. From everything she'd seen Colton was very protective of the students ... of everyone ...

"Colton - wait!" Jean hurried after Colton and when she didn't see him reached out for the blank space she knew she'd find him. It didn't take long and Jean almost ran as she ventured into the older and less used parts of the Mansion until she saw the dark back of the panther.

"Col - Apex!" Jean finally shouted out and with some slight effort got him to finally stop, though the very audible growl rippling down the hallway showed Apex wasn't happy about being stopped. Jean couldn't help but hear Logan and Betsy's very clear instruction that under no circumstances should anybody actually get in Colton's way. Jean shrugged it off as she came around and placed herself directly in Colton's path and steeling herself looked into that white glare.

"You need to stop." Jean said it as calmly as she could but the only response she got was a louder growl but Jean stood her ground, "I said you need to stop. Stop whatever this is. Now."

Jean's brow furrowed as she felt Colton strain against her hold and when that didn't work she braced herself like Xavier had been teaching her for the roar he let out and instead of stepping down Jean actually pushed the panther back a bit as she roared right back.

"Enough! You think you're the only one that cares about Greer? About Vanyss? You don't get to do this! You don't get to shut the rest of us out and go after her alone ... suffer on your own! You're killing yourself!" Jean's voice trembeled as Apex might have not appeared to process anything Jean was saying but for his muzzle tipping towards the floor. Eye contact ... Greer was always going on about eye contact ... Jean stepped closer so she could keep looking up at Colton.

"I know that you care about Greer. More than any of us. But you can't protect us and shut us out. I don't know what's been going on with you since you came back but I _know_ you care about the rest of us - hey!" Jean fought to keep her eyes on Colton's, "I know you do. You've been pushing all of us away but you can't do this on your own. You can't keep Greer - all of us safe on your own."

Jean let out her breath as she released Colton who's growls hadn't quieted and eyes hadn't cleared as he took a menacing step closer to Jean so that he towered over even the tall red head who didn't back down.

"Let us help you. Let me help you." Jean's voice was clear as she stared Apex down.

...

K had just turned the corner into the kitchen when she came up short and took a moment to take in what she was seeing.

Colton was sitting back in his corner quietly eating with his head bowed with a gently smiling Jean across from him. Just as quiet was Amara who was sitting right next to him. The fiery co-ed had come in a few minutes before K and the moment she'd seen Colton back to normal she'd quickly crossed the room and slid in next to him. K took in the entire scene and casually walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining the table, sharing a brief nod with Jean, and sitting down to enjoy her late night cup in comfortable silence ... though when K joined them it seemed Colton was about to say something but Jean made a noise in her throat and gestured back at the mound of food and with a slight rumble the panther went back to eating.

Even if him and K shared a brief look as he noticed the top of an injector poking out of her pocket. K for her part gave a noncomittal shrug and went back to her coffee.

When Apex had finally cleared his plate and Amara and Jean seemed satisfied, the panther looked to K first.

"Did any of the students ..."

"You avoided the school most of the time. You never came near any of the students. Promise." Amara quickly rushed in before either of the older X-Women had a chance to answer, the pair giving her a look that got her to blush but stay where she was. She was in college now damn it ... she could stay at the grown ups table. But Apex kept his eyes on K for her answer.

"You didn't hurt anyone here if that's what you're worrying about. But you sure didn't make any of our lives any easier."

Apex's ears turned down at K's comment and he shifted his eyes back to the table. He knew what he'd been doing ... mostly. It was really anything outside of hunting for Greer that was out of focus. Greer ... he had to find Greer ...

"Hey! Cut that out," Jean's tone was firm but she had a smile as Apex blinked and the brief hint of white faded away and Amara relaxed back into her seat, "so ..." Jean gave a look around the table, "what do we do now?"

"Well why don't we -" Amara started but K cut her off.

"Why don't we wait and see what Rogue's gotta say." K turned over her shoulder to see the entry where sure enough the group could hear running footsteps before Rogue appeared and like everyone else took a second to take in the scene before seeming to remember what she'd come running for.

"You all might wanna get yourselves togetha ... we got some company."

"Who?" Amara asked curious while Apex felt his fur go on end while Jean simply pulled the information and frowned.

"Emma Frost is comin' up the drive. Said she was here to talk to him." Rogue gestured at Colton.

"What on earth does Emma want with Colton?" Amara had a frown similar to Jean's, the diamond psychic not too popular with any of the X-Men.

"It isn't obvious?" K huffed a bit as she turned back around and leaned back in her seat as she looked at Apex, "she's here to parlay on behalf of the Hellfire Club."

* * *

Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier had been waiting for the ex-White Queen when she came out of her Mercedes dressed with her typical dramatic flair in a mix of skin tight white leather and fur. It seemed Emma had decided to embrace her role as negotiator and remind everyone the position she'd once held. Needless to say no one was very impressed.

"Would you mind bringing the beast to the study in the East wing Charles? And for once that doesn't mean you Hank." Emma's tone was a combination of confidence and condescension regardless of addressing arguably the two smartest mutants - or humans for that matter - on the planet. Xavier to his credit didn't take the bait.

"The room's already prepared. Please, Ms. Frost ..." and the Professor wheeled towards the East wing as Emma followed, her designed boots clicking in her wake.

Emma was shown into the study and didn't break stride when she was confronted by the waiting Colton, Logan, Scott, Jean, and K. Everyone had been a bit surprised when Colton had asked each one to be there when Emma arrived. It seemed Jean's confrontation had gotten through and the panther was making an effort to include those that had been watching his back all this time.

"So ... you're the shadow everyone's been looking under their beds for," Emma sounded relaxed as she appraised Colton and sank into one of the leather chairs while the rest of the room stayed standing, "I have to say I'm just the slightest bit underwhelmed. Although… you would make a lovely new handbag." and the glare between the two intensified before Jean suddenly took a protective step in front of Colton.  
"Don't even try it," she snapped dangerously the room just shaking just a little as Emma shot her a hurt look, "I'm keeping a close eye on everyone here."

"Well you can't blame a woman for trying," Emma explained as she smoothed the leather on her boot, "though it seems at least one of the rumors were true," she shifted her gaze back to Colton who while center amongst the ground stood the furthest away, "you really are shut tighter than a lead trap aren't you? You know if you wanted I could probably take a crack at it ... more than these amateurs at least." Emma smiled as a low rumble finally filled the room.

"You came here to just to talk shit or you got somethin' real to say?" Logan's voice reasserting control of the room. K for her part just straight up didn't like this woman ... personally or her horrendous fashion sense. Emma shot Logan a much different look and seemed to resettle herself into the chair as she addressed the group.

"As you all know I've given up my so called evil ways to become a productive member of society... but that doesn't mean I don't keep in touch with the old life and it seems I've been asked -"

"She means paid." Jean smirked.

"more than you ever will be sweet heart," Emma tutted, but clearly did not appreciating being interrupted, "to come here on behalf of the Hellfire Club and see if we can move past this ... little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Scott's tone was of disbelief, "your friends paid a mad man to hunt down their own kind for sport and as of now our only lead to finding Greer or Vanyss is through the Hellfire Club."

"My aren't you perceptive… " Emma mused shooting Scott a look that made jean positively fume before wagging finger,  
"But you're wrong, all of you. I have been assured that this is a very false lead. Yes, the Hellfire Club and Kraven had some business once upon a time but that turned sour. Kraven went rogue and the two parties have been at each other's throats for months. They almost had him until a certain someone got involved and I don't know… decided to start killing everyone." Emma finished with a pointed look at Colton who continued to simply glare.

"No." Apex rumbled and Emma fixed him with a smile.

"Ah - so it does speak. You know I'd been wondering since I walked in ..." Emma pretended to lean forward to seemingly examine the panther closer but all that got was a growl from K and a sneer from just about everyone else.

"None of us believe you Emma. And I'd be careful who you call an 'it' after some of the monsters you've stood next to." Scott spoke for the group and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't. That's why I made them prove it to me ... go ahead Jeannie, check my memory. You might even learn something when you're in there." Emma offered and giving Scott a quick nod, Jean scanned Emma's mind.

The two women locked gazes for a moment before fje red head scowled.  
"It - it's true. Or at least the part with the Hellfire Club and Kraven going after each other." Jean shot Colton a 'sorry' look ... she knew his history of being used and the fact Kraven had gotten the better of him she knew must have hit hard despite the panther barely moving.

"So why send you here to make a deal? If this is the 'big bad Hellfire Club' I've been hearing about why not just s*** us out? Not like they haven't tried to before." K mused and Emma looked like she clearly wanted to snoop into the brunette feral but a quick look back at Jean cut Emma short.

"Oh I'm sure they discussed it ... but it helps when one of the members isn't sure he has that long to debate and keeps checking dark corners looking for shadows," Emma's tone was dark and clearly amused as she once again was clearly sizing up Apex. Jean didn't like it and the other ferals in the room liked it even less. They knew that look from enough times as being appraised for what type of weapon they could be.

"So what do they want?" Scott pressed and Emma turned her attention back to him.

"They want ...," Emma rolled her hand dramatically and looked around the room.

"Apex." Scott answered.

"Apex," Emma nodded a thanks to Logan, "to stop burning down their investments and killing all their members. And in exchange they'll provide the location for Kraven the Hunter. And your missing friends I presume ." Emma shrugged as she again pretended to fix her pristine outfit as she let her offer hang for dramatic effect. She knew they'd take it. Everyone in the room did. Scott only looked back at Colton for a nod to make sure it was official.

"Done." Scott answered and Emma clapped her hands.

"Wonderful. Now before I leave I have just one more bit of information to relay to Apex but for this one I'm going have to insist the rest of you to leave." Scott and Logan were ready to tell Emma to shove it but Apex cut them off.

"It's alright ... go." The entire group shared a look but Logan motioned for them to go and one by one they left, Emma giving each one a little nod and Scott a mock salute. Once the X-Men left Emma seemed to shrug off the performance she'd been putting on and stood up so she could lean against the unlit fire place as she casually shifted to her diamond form. Apex assumed the ex-White Queen didn't want anyone snooping and he noted she also happened to move closer to the windows that faced her parked car and the closest highway.

"You didn't tell them." Emma started with a smirk Apex almost read as approval.

"Logan knows." Apex answered back but Emma huffed as she waved a hand.

"If Logan thought the Hellfire Club was harboring Weapon X I'm fairly certain he'd have been the one out there casting shadows and hacking off limbs ... not you."

"Weapon X ... Stryker ... they're with the Hellfire Club." Apex rumbled and Emma gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Like I said before I don't run with that crowd anymore. I'm honestly not sure ... but they did have a message just for you," now Emma squared up and looked directly at Apex, "Forget. Forget him. Forget her. Take Kraven off the board and consider yourself lucky they have other interests." Emma's tone had gone cold.

"Or what?" Apex challenged, seemingly unaffected by the Emma's message.

"For the record, I told them that if you were anything like the other ferals I knew that threats would likely just make you that much more of a pain ... but yea, assume they threatened you, your friends, everyone you might think about protecting ... they'll come after. And trust me precious ... the Hellfire Club doesn't threaten lightly."

Emma ended her warning with a smile and confidently strode over to the glowering panther and tucked a card into his folded arms, "in case you need to recognize my number. Who knows ... I just might need some killing done myself."

The group watched as Emma slipped back into her Mercedes and drove off.

"Did I hear right that you actually got with that Summers?" K half-joked as she leaned in the doorway next to Logan.

"Really rather not talk about that." Scott groaned as he took the information Frost had handed over and headed downstairs to analyze it and figure out where their missing gargoyle and tigress were. Colton waited until Emma's lights couldn't be seen and taking a breath headed down after Scott.

* * *

Greer shifted and tried to get some sleep … She was hungry… and judging from her cracked lips, dehydrated as well. It had been days ... weeks? She couldn't tell. Except for the light above her cage that never went out it was always darkness around her. She could practically feel the filth build up around her ... if the grime building around her collar wasn't an indication enough.

The few times she'd actually been fed Kraven had slipped some small animal into her cage ... a rabbit ... some type of shrew maybe? ... and while the old her would have cringed she'd slit their throats and stripped them down all while smiling for the camera and giving a 'fuck you' salute.

Oh and she felt like she was going insane. She'd always been claustrophobic but the term 'pacing like a tiger' had never really rung true until now. She felt desperate to _move_. To _run_. She felt damn chain never came off ... Kraven had come back once and she'd tried attacking him again but it wasn't nearly as successful ... the ass had dislocated something in her back and it'd taken forever to get it to crack back into place.

At least she had space to move around in Weapon X. At least they treated her like a commodity. At least she interacted ... well ok forced to hunt and kill and tortured but at least there was something.

Sometimes she wasn't sure what was real or what wasn't ... sometimes she heard Vanyss - had entire conversations - and sometimes she wondered if she was making it all up.

All of this made the voice Greer was hearing seem distant and at first she was sure she was imagining it but nope ... the asshole himself had returned ...

"Tigrista ... I believe it is time we prepare for the final hunt. It won't be long now ..." Greer whipped onto all fours and gave a hiss as Kraven came into view.

"Let me out of this cage and it can be over right now." Greer growled and Kraven gave her a cocky smile.

"In a moment," Greer actually relaxed she was so shocked for a moment, "but first I need to show you something." Greer's ears flattened as a knot formed in her stomach as Kraven sauntered over to his left and as he did the darkness that surrounded Greer started to lift.

"I was always the greatest hunter. But the hunt had grown stale ... unfulfilling ... until I found Apex. Finally an equal. An animal that was as much prey as predator. Perhaps the ultimate predator," Kraven clenched his fist seeming at the memory as Greer glanced around the quickly brightening massive room ... library ... oh shit - "as you look around you'll notice I have killed most things on this planet worth killing. All except _him_ ... and I could have lived with that ... but _you_ ruined **everything**!" Kraven suddenly thundered, spittle flying from his mouth as he rounded to glare at Greer who did nothing but stare at him and try to ignore the literally hundreds of dead and stuffed animals littered around the room. Some staged, others in cases, some simply standing on their own.

It all gave Greer the creeps.

"Don't worry I'll let you die this time! One time mistake ..." Greer growled the last part to herself.

"Yes ... yes it was a mistake," Kraven nodded suddenly back in control, "but not only for you. But for myself as well ... I needed to heal. Retrain my body. My mind. And for that ... I needed practice." Kraven came to a stop before one of the larger displays set in the center of the room, this one still darkened, "and so, inspired my pursuit of the greatest predator, I hunted."

Kraven must have clicked something because the light in the display came on and Greer forgot everything ... where she was ... who was there ... as she slowly got to her feet and walked as far as the chain would allow her until it gave a light tug and she came to a stop.

Wild Child ... Feral ... Puma ...

"oh my god ..." Greer covered her mouth as Kraven glanced over his shoulder at the display with a smile.

"I was a bit surprised you couldn't sense her. After all ... you kept calling her name ... not that it could hear you."

"V - Vanyss ..."

He'd killed her.

Killed all of them.

And had them displayed and posed like animals.

Greer never noticed the front of the cage falling to the floor with a clang or her chain slipping to the ground. Greer welcomed the red as it covered her vision and with a roar the tigress charged Kraven who simply braced himself with a smile.

"Finally ... the hunt begins."


	42. The Hunt Part 1

**_Wish I had a good excuse but ... I don't. I'll try to explain everything when we get to the end of this. Regardless, I got 9000 words on this ending and tired of making you all wait as I figure it out so ... gonna send it out as it comes to me.  
_**

 ** _Least I can do is make it great._**

 ** _Thanks to all for sticking with me. It means more than you think._**

* * *

Part 1: What Ever Happened to Sergei Kravinoff?

Kraven had crawled his way out of the rubble, bleeding and broken, but couldn't find the strength to do anything more.

His hunt had failed.

First the Spider ... now the Panther ... he was disgraced.

The weight of his failure felt like drowning to Kraven. The worst of it being not only that he had failed ... but that he'd been left alive. Shown _mercy_ by the tigress. By his _prey_. Left to languish in his failure. The beast - no the _girl_ \- wanted him to suffer.

The girl that had been given the greatest of gifts. Blessed to evolve beyond humanity. And she had scorned it ... corrupted the Panther with her weakness. Corrupted him.

Kraven still had his machete clutched in his hand. It would be so easy ... anything - anything to end this pain. This _failure._

"Hmmm?" Kraven grunted as he picked up the sound of heavy steps coming from the east. Eight ... no - ten men. Heavily armed. Kraven let out a sigh of defeat.

So his benefactors had come to clean up their mess. He would make it easy for them. He had failed. His hunt lost. He deserved no better.

' _Coward._ ' A growl from within lashed out at Kraven and he turned his head away from it. But that inner voice persisted, ' _the Hunt is NOT over. They have left you alive. The tigress must pay. The Hunt must continue. You - you would let these spoiled, decadent mutants put Kraven the Hunter down? Like a beast? No ... no you will show them what a true hunter is. You will show them the true apex predator.'_

"They will all pay." Kraven whispered to himself.

The cleanup team would sweep the area for close to an hour. But they'd never find anything but ruble.

* * *

Part 2: Losing Control of a Situation

"Ms. Emory ... report." Elizabeth took a breath to center herself before addressing her employers. As usual she could tell they were well dressed but stayed seated in shadow, their features unseen. Three men and a woman. She thought. With a click, a number of images appeared four screens, each one set in front of a member of the notorious Hellfire Club.

"The beast ... Apex - has not been an issue for the last few months. As our routine survielence of the X-Men noted, the unexpected appearance of another female feral, codename 'K', at the institute has seemingly caused a significant distraction. It hasn't pursued our assets or Weapon X with the same ferocity ... if at all. If I would suggest informing our Weapon X assets about the woman we might -"

"No," a strong male voice called out from the first chair, "Weapon X's work is too valuable to let them be distracted by a lost project. Stryker and the rest have been obssisive when it comes to their ferals. Continue to monitor the situation. So long as the animals keep away ... that's enough."

"For now." The softer, but still authorative - almost aristocratic, voice of the lone female added. A few looks might have been shared ... Elizabeth had no way to tell.

"Any other news?" The deeper voice of an older man who liked to indulge asked, clearly growing bored with the proceedings.

"Nothing worth noting ... we have yet to locate Kraven the Hunter. His failure to complete his contract opened him for termination. We have another team pursuing him in Indonesia."

"Another team?" The first male voice asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, "it would appear he killed our first team. He sent McCormick's head back to us." Ms. Emory's well schooled tone was the same neutral as always.

"Send another team," the woman said, "We want this matter done with. If the panther has moved on ... let's keep it that way. Now's not the time to invite the X-Men into our plans."

"Of course ma'am. Sirs." And with that Elizabeth gave a curt nod and left with her designer heels echoing down the hall towards the two men that always brought her to see these particular clients. But she ignored the inconvenience ... she had her orders. And she never disappointed her clients.

...

"How could you lose control of the situation?" Elizabeth had traveled half way across the globe. She had other clients. Good paying clients. But Sebastian Shaw, the Black King, wasn't one you ignored. It had taken Elizabeth over two years to figure out who he was ... but that mystery didn't seem to bother Shaw anymore. "First the beast ... now we have the hunter interfering in our plans?!"

"We're working on it, sir. Kraven hit one of our research facilities last night. Most of the staff and research were lost ... but the doctor made it out and we have backups on the vital data. He's already been relocated. Expected delay was contained to two weeks."

"Contained? You call losing over a year of research, two of our most lucrative business holdings, and almost a dozen of our pawns contained?" There it was ... the look that only someone as powerful as Shaw was able to pull off. Elizabeth barely flinched.

"We're working on containing the situation sir." Elizabeth kept her voice calm, neutral ... as she trained herself to do. Nevermind that Kraven had broken into her home in London. Then her safehouse in Prague. He never was there when she was ... he just left tokens of him being there. The last time it was the head of the security firm she'd hired to bring Kraven in. Kraven clearly didn't care about her ... he was just using her to send a message. After all ... that was her job.

...

"Does any of this _really_ call for a full meeting?" Selene asked lazily. All four members of the Hellfire Club were together again. These last few months had found them together more than usual.

"Tell them." Shaw was standing by the window looking out over the Eurpean city. He forgot which one ... he'd been traveling so much lately. XXX looked around the room and took a breath.

"You all received the intel that Kraven -"

"Kraven the Hunter ... still? How could this possibly be worth our time? He's been your problem Shaw not mine. He should have been taken care of months ago. If you'd just -" The White Rook grumbled

"Let her finish!" Shaw barked, but didn't turn around.

"Kraven reengaged Apex a little over a week ago. He killed a mutant gargoyle Apex had been training - our profiler suggests felt protective over - and the two have been hunting each other since. At first we took this as good news ... a chance for both situations to be resolved."

"And then?" Selene asked, still sounding bored.

"Kraven ... he took the tigress." Elizabeth tried to read the room quickly, "and made it appear that you were ultimately responsible."

All the Hellfire Club members paused to look at each other ... even Selene. She was immortal and almost nothing on Earth gave her pause. Or even interested her that much. But if the rumors were true ... if the panther could indeed kill anyone ...

"What are we going to do?" The Black Rook asked out loud, looking to Shaw.

"We're going to find Kraven ... and send the beast after him. Let them kill each other."

"How will you convince the beast to listen?" Selene asked curiously. Shaw looked at Elizabeth and seemed torn between a grin ... and a grimace.

"Get me Emma Frost."

* * *

Part 3: Divide and Conquer

It hadn't taken long for Apex and Scott to figure out that the intel Emma Frost had delivered was good ... honestly it was too good. Kraven was holed up in what the Hellfire Club claimed was one of his main estates on the heavily forested Russian border. The exact location was slightly more difficult to figure out but that wouldn't take them long to figure out.

"So what ... Kraven decided to hide in a place that he _knew_ the people he was fighting could find him? This intel could only be this good if they'd been there before," Scott gestured at a fairly detailed layout of the main floor and grounds, "What kinda place is that to hide?"

"Not hiding." Scott glanced over at Colton's rumble as the panther had his head bowed studying the layout of the estate. Logan was standing across from the panther and Scott couldn't help but see the similarities.

"So it's a trap then." Logan finally glanced up and addressed Scott but again it was Apex that answered.

"An invitation."

Scott and Logan shared a look and nodded, the two having spent enough years together to know what the other was thinking when it came to situations like this.

"Colton," Scott waited for Apex to meet his eye, "you, Wolverine, K, and Gambit will infiltrate the compound and find Tigra and Vanyss. When you have them you'll contact the rest of the team and we'll engage whatever defenses Kraven has in place. When we have his attention you'll get the two out of there and back to the jet and we'll get the hell out."

"What about Kraven?" Apex's growl was subdued but the point wasn't lost on Scott. He knew Apex had left him alive before and this is what had come out of it.

"The priority is recovering our missing teammates," Scott put a hand up as Apex turned to glower back at the map, "but if all this is really about Kraven wanting a shot at you ... well I won't get in the way of an idiot's life choices." Logan smirked at Scott's comment and Apex at least lost the glower in exchange for a huff of approval.

...

"Somethin' is still botherin' me," Logan scratched his chin as he thought out loud, "how'd Kraven think he'd know Apex would come alone?"

"Hey I'm still surprised Fuzz isn't coming alone ... guess whatever Jeannie said actually got through for once." K's tone telling she was still unsure how exactly that happened. But Logan still shook his head as the pair finished suiting up. But no sooner had K slipped her last clip into place that Kitty ... then Peter ... then Rogue went rushing by their door. The two ferals shared a look right as Amara was running by.

"Hey - Laval Lamp!" K barked out and Amara came up short though the change from surprised to confused to agitated at the nickname was fast.

"Did you just ..." Amara looked ready to snark something but Logan cut her off.

"What's goin' on? We headin' to the jet already?" Logan swore Scott had given them another half-hour as they refueled and went over last details.

"How do you two not - never mind. I'd turn on a TV." Amara pushed off the doorframe and headed down the hall.

"What channel!?" Logan yelled after her.

"Any of 'em!" Amara's voice echoed back and with a growl Logan reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Shit." Both Logan and K had the same reaction.

It wasn't pretty.

Almost every channel had images of what looked like some apartment complex in Phoenix in flames and every few minutes they showed what _looked_ like a mutant in flames running and screaming into the complex and a few moments later the entire place exploding. And if that wasn't enough riots were already breaking out targeting the small mutant community.

"Guess we know how Kraven knew he'd come alone." K growled to herself as she cursed and headed out the door to find out what the hell they were going to do. Logan meanwhile kept his eyes on the screen and realized they had once again underestimated Kraven. He was a hunter ... he knew how to pick off an alpha ... and the first move was to separate it from it's pack.

"Shit." Logan cursed again and throwing the remote at the TV with an angry crack he followed K out.

* * *

Whether it was Kraven's handiwork, a random act, or some other mutant hate group or bad guy just trying to mess with them, the trouble in Phoenix wasn't the only trouble bombarding the X-Men. In a matter of hours Logan got calls from the Avengers and Alpha Flight asking for help on problems that either required his specialized skills or might have some tie to his background. Beast was being asked to come help on some mutant disease outbreak in Brussels. The Thief Guild was messaging Remy seemly every minute with some trouble dealing with two of their leaders having gone missing and both factions claiming the other responsible.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt rubbed his temples as he got a message from Excalibur that rumors of his father popping up in Britain had surfaced.

Most of the calls for help were just that ... rumors. Just enough information to make it _possible_ a crisis was about to happen and without someones help who knows what would happen?

All of this was going on as Apex watched the X-Men scramble to head off crisis after crisis. Dr. McCoy was already on his way to Brussels. Gambit and Rogue were headed south. Warren, Betsy, and Kitty had needed to take some of the older students with them to handle the situation in Phoenix. Scott was huddled with the remaining X-Men trying to figure out if there were any more fires to put out ... and that didn't include Kraven.

"Kraven." Apex growled to himself, his tail lashing behind him as he stood looking out over the grounds, up on the roof where he'd kept guard for all those early months. When he'd thought he'd protect this place. The students. Greer. He thought he'd be able to protect all of them. And what good had he really done?

Apex had barely hit the ground before Piotr kicked off the bit of deck he'd been leaning against.

"Colton, did Scott give the word? Do we have a location?" Peter's tone sounded earnest but Apex, despite himself, quickly sized up that Peter was between him and the forest. Instead of answering, Apex moved to walk around the larger Russian but Peter raised his arms as he took a slight step to his left, an almost apologetic smile on his face.

"You can't do this alone, comrade. We all care about Greer and the gorul'ya. We wait for Scott ... ya? Come, sit ... or if you need to blow off some steam we can -" Peter almost was able to metal up in time, but Apex knew exactly how long that took and what got covered last, the hit just left of the solarplexes throwing the Russian far enough that the landing knocked him out cold, the sudden lack of oxygen doing the trick.

"Vanyss." Apex growled without realizing it and headed for the forest. Enough people had gotten hurt because of him.

"So Hank's headed to the city and from there going with WHO to Brussels," Scott hated to see Hank go but there really wasn't much of a choice with that one. Logan had busy in the garage talking to Sam Wilson about what exactly the Avengers needed from him.

"He's gonna leave Scott. With or without us." Jean warned from the briefing room where she and Scott had been trying to figure out what to do.

"I know that Jean ... fact Colton hasn't taken off already is a miracle." Scott sounded tired.

"About that ..." Peter shuffled into the room, rubbing a rough looking purple bruise showing from a large rip in his shirt across his chest.

"Jesus - Peter are you OK?" Jean rushed around the table but Peter put a hand up.

"Just a bruise ... if the pantera had wished to hurt me, I'd still be in the dirt."

"He's gone then?" Jean sounded concerned but took a breath at Peter's nod as she looked back to Scott who let out a breath of his own.

"Let's get ready."

"You really think it's smart to let him go on his own?" Jean sounded determined, hundreds of missions settling her, but still strained.

"I've been dealing with ferals for long enough to know we were never gonna stop him from heading off and I knew Colton figured out those coordinates hours ago ... he just wasn't going to tell us," Scott almost chuckled, "besides ... I got a tracker on him." Scott gave Jean a bit of a smirk as they headed to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Apex rode in silence on the jet he'd borrowed from Fury. The man kept jets, cars, bikes ... hell everything all over the world. You just had to know where to look. He hadn't bothered with the jet X-Force had been using or an X-Men craft ... too easy to track.

He tried focusing on Kraven ... on Greer ... on Vanyss ... but it was Jean's voice that kept coming back to him. About him pushing everyone away. Looking back he realized she was right but - that didn't mean he was wrong. What good had come from anyone being close to him?

It was hours before Apex landed the jet a few miles from the coordinates where he'd find Kraven. The panther shut the jet down, turned on its cloaking, and stalked out the ramp towards the quickly darkening forest treeline. It was a few minutes after that when K dropped down from her hiding spot and took a few second to work on her kinks. Ever since the adamantium she'd lost some of her flexibility but damn ... that space was tight. She thanked the tech Forge had loaned her, his attempt to figure out what other groups were using to hide their scent from the ferals had resulted in a prototype of his own. Guess the thing worked.

The lithe feral had barely poked her head out of the jet when a bang rang out and K's left leg collapsed with an even louder stream of curses.

"Asshole!" K spat out as Apex dropped from the branch he'd been waiting on, the M4 slid to his back, as he evaded K's thrashing claws and taking advantage of her immobility cuffed her to the wheel of the jet. He'd blew most of her knee structure clean off ... at least 10 minutes of healing time.

"Fury was too easy an ask," Apex answered K's unasked question. That alone had put his hackles up and made him assume Logan wouldn't be far behind ... assuming whatever he'd told Wilson had been about himself and not some emergency. He'd assumed it'd be Logan waiting for him on the jet ... he'd been close.

"So what," K's breathing was evening out as her healing kicked in, "you just gonna ignore every good piece of advice you've gotten and go play Kraven's game?"

Apex took a deep breath, turning to look towards the forest, "No one else."

"Yea ... you're the first one to get a protective complex. None of us can take care of ourselves. Don't make our own decisions. Not me ... Not Scott ... Not Greer. We're all helpless idiots." K eyed the cuffs, looked like some kind of SHIELD tech ... but not unbeatable.

"I was wrong about you K." K looked up just in time to see the fist collide with her temple and she was out, Apex catching her so she didn't hit the ground. Laying the smaller feral down, Apex checked to make sure no one would be able to see her beneath the jets cloaking. Satisfied, the panther tossed the rifle and headed for the forest.

It didn't take the panther long to pick up a scent and once he did he broke into a run. Kraven wasn't trying to hide ... this was an invitation. A challenge. A hunt ... Kraven might have been dangerous but he was also an megalomaniac. And most importantly ... a human. So many ways to die.

But Apex slowed and slowly pulled himself back into a standing position ... his ears swiveling as he tilted his head and took in the air. He didn't hear anything. Scent anything out of place. But his hackles rose and dropping as he spun the tree in front of him practically exploded as the bang from a rifle echoed through the forest.

Apex didn't wait and scaled the closest tree, the shot coming from the canopy and what sounded like less than a hundred yards. The panther fought the urge to roar ... to announce his acceptance of the challenge. Instead he had to be content with a rumble.

The hunt was on.


	43. The Hunt Part 2

**_Thanks to everyone sticking around. Lord knows I don't really deserve it. Apex still growls at me every day I don't sit down to write. And amazingly I still got so much more I want to get to ... but least I got a new plan of how to share that with all of you. But I'll share that explanation for later. For now, I'll just thank everyone for the reviews and the support (Cheshire you're the best)._**

* * *

Part 4: The Hunt Begins

The forsest that surrounded Kraven's estate had always been filled with wildlife. Despite his title of "Hunter", Sergei Nikolaevich Kravinoff had a deep respect for nature. And in turn nature flourished around him. But there were no more animals in the woods. They had gone silent when a new predator had slipped into their trees. They fled when the shooting started.

Gun shot ... Roar ... Yells ... Silence.

The cycle kept repeating itself until that's all that filled the forest. Until Kraven found himself gasping for air as he fought to ignore the tide of crimson covering his chest, pouring from the deep slashes that went practically shoulder to shoulder. A few inches deeper and it would have been the end of his hunt.

The hunt ... it was like nothing Kraven had ever experienced before. At first he had been the predator ... stalking _his_ prey through _his_ forest. He'd caught glimpses of shadow but could never corner his target. But it would only be a matter of patience and skill ... the beast may be the "Apex" predator but he was the Hunter. That was until a feeling Kraven had never felt before seeped into his soul. The hairs on his neck standing up. A chill ... yet a rush of exhilaration ... Kraven had looked through the trees, turning and turning, and without quite knowing why began running and darting through the forest, until he realized what the feeling was.

Kraven had become the prey.

That was when the true hunt started.

Kraven and Apex traded gunshots and when Apex finally closed quarters the two exchanged claws and machete. But Kraven had known all along that once he lost the element of surprise he had little chance against the pantera. He believed that no one did. This had been a test, both for himself and Apex. A chance to see if they were both up for the challenge ... and the beast didn't disappoint. He had hoped taking the fool tigress would bring out the beast and it had. Kraven never stood a chance.

Not now at least.

"The hunt has just began pantera!" Kraven yelled out and with a grunt sprinted through the forest before sliding into one of the numerous hidden entrances that led to the labyrinth of tunnels beneath this estate. It had been why he'd chosen this particular hunting ground in the first place. He'd managed to hit at least two of the poison darts he'd perfected since he'd tested them on Tigra ... which should buy him enough time.

"The hunt is not over." Kraven growled again, this time only to himself, as he sprinted back towards home.

...

"The hunt is not over!"

Apex roared at the sound of Kraven's yell, but it sounded muffled as he fought to shake off the poison coursing through his system. He'd worked to inoculate himself ever since the attack on Greer but Kraven had obviously upped the potency.

Flashes of Greer ... Vanyss ... feral pelts ... students ...

Apex slammed his fists into the ground, focusing on the earth shifting beneath his claws as he fought to maintain his focus. Kraven was getting away ... Greer was so close.

Greer. She was taken. Because of him. Again.

Apex felt more flashes coming on when his ears swiveled at a sound almost impossible to hear ... unless you knew what to listen for. Trees and wind only shifted for one reason like that: a jet with propulsion suppression technology. A big one.

K had gotten a transmission out. The X-Men were here.

"Stay away." Apex growled to no one as he fought back to his feet and bracing himself against a tree for a few breaths, fixed his gaze in the direction of the stone structure Kraven called home until the shifting subsided enough that there was only one. He wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

"Not again."

* * *

"So do we just call out their names or - sonofa?!" and Amara nearly jumped sky high when something sprung from the bushes and then slapped herself on the head when she realized it was just a deer. Biting her lip, she proceeded to pick up speed and catch up with the rest of the team, deciding to stand next to a very intimidating Logan. Any chance something attacked them, her best chances were to stick close to him.

They'd arrived a little over ten minutes ago. Scott had explained that K had a tracking device on her and they'd used that as a guide. Logan had been pretty upset when they'd landed and instead of K there was a pool of blood but the fact she wasn't there aside from a pair of slashed fancy looking cuffs ... she had to hope the little berserker was okay.

"How are you like not panicking right now?" she whispered, and though the fiery brazilian teen definitely knew that Logan was concerned, it didn't quite show like on the rest of the X-Men. Even Scott was somewhat readable.

"Focus." Logan growled and Amara sealed her lips, feeling a little stupid. Her first mission as an official X-Man and she wasn't making many good impressions. The flight had been worse ... vacillating between not being able to shut up and keeping her mouth shut afraid she was going to be sick. God, what made her think she could do this ... she'd barely held it together as a junior team member ... she didn't belong here with the likes of Scott or Peter ... or K, wherever she was ... definitely not the Wolverine ...

"Hey,"and Amara felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Jean give her a reassuring smile, "relax. You can handle this." the teen took a deep breath and nodded before following the rest deeper into the forest before they finally they arrived at the compound. Scott taking the liberty to rebrief everyone before the berserker popped a claw and shook his head.

"I think we should split up." The entire group of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Amara, and Peter shared looks at Logan's idea.

"Absolutely not." Scott rebutted but Logan just crossed his arms.

"We're losing time as it is and if we split up, at least we cover more ground in less time." Piotr didn't say anything but the fact that Kurt took a step closer to Logan said enough.

"I don't need anymore of my team going missing." Cyclops pointed out but stop when Jean came and stood next to him.

"I think Logan has a point. I mean… I've been scanning the compound but I still don't pick up on anything and traveling in such a large group… It's not helping."

"Seconded." Piotr nodded toward Jean while the others mumbled something along the same line. Scott's mouth pressed into a thin line before turning to an almost impatient looking Logan. He knew the feral was eager to track down his mate.

"If you're worried about anyone going missing I'll go in alone."

"Fine ... Loganand Kurt will infiltrate the compound directly and meet up with K and locate Tigra and Vanyss. The rest of us will split up and search the surrounding area. Amara, Peter, and Jean, you're with me. Also, I want a psychic link up. When you find them there, you'll contact the rest of us and we'll engage whatever defenses Kraven has in place. When we have his attention you'll get the two out of there and back to the jet and we'll get the hell out."

"And what about Colton?" Amara piped up, working to keep her voice assertive.

"If Apex is doing what he came here to do ... that should keep Kraven occupied."

"In other words fraulein," Kurt whispered to Amara, "stay out of the panther's way." Amara shot Nightcrawler a look and managed a tight smile as she nodded. In truth, she wasn't sure to be comforted by the comment ... or take it as a warning.

After all, no one - or at least not her, actually ever saw what exactly it was that Colton did. When she was a teenager she'd imagined he was out there doing kinda what Logan did ... taking it to the bad guys. But now that she was older she'd heard the staff talk ... she'd caught a glimpse of some of the photos K had been going over in one of the prep rooms ... she had to wonder if she really wanted to know what it was the protective panther really did.

* * *

"Neuteshitel'nyy ... so disappointing."Kraven had sprinted into one of the most innermost rooms of his home, grabbing what he needed and barely bothering to take care of his injuries, when he caught sight of the cameras littered throughout the woods. He looked almost sad as he surveyed the multiple screens showing different views of the assembled mutants approaching his home. But his eyes seemed drawn to the Wolverine but his look quickly shifted from interest, to forlorn, to anger.

"Can't you see that they have all poisoned you. Restrained you." Kraven called out to the empty halls of his fortress as he raised an eyebrow when he saw the team splitting up. The devil and the feral were coming for him then ... but where was his amte? He glanced at the remaining mutants as they hiked to higher ground and smirked with shrug.

"Very well pantera ... I will show your corruptors what a true predator looks like," Kraven almost purred as he pushed a few buttons and crossed his arms. He had a few moments to watch. He was prepared for his hunt. Let's see if the X-Men were prepared for theirs.

* * *

Part 5: X-Men vs. Tigra

Scott's group had moved to higher ground - in this case little more than a hill - to keep an eye on Kraven's home and make sure no surprises came for the ferals hunting inside. Scott had his eyes on the sky, convinced that'd be Kraven's mode of escaping once things turned bad for him. And then things turned bad for everyone.

"WHAT THE- AHHH!" Jean spun around to see Peter clutching his side and Amara tackled onto the ground, screaming bloody hell from underneath a mass of snarling bristled fur that only matched one other mutant.

"GREER?!" and luckily the teen had been fast enough to light herself up, causing the tigress to leap off her with a hiss before disappearing back into the shadows, "Greer!" Jean called out.

"Are you OK?" Scott had raced over to the stuttering teen who was beside herself with fear, barely able to stand up while Jean tried to take a defensive stance while scanning the dark treeline for any signs of Greer. Peter was cursing quickly in Russian as blood dripped from between his fingers.

"SHE TRIED TO TAKE MY LEG OFF!" Amara screamed as Scott bent over her, concerned about the gash that was now pouring blood just above the teen's knee and dangerously close to a major artery. Her arms had been slashed too ... and when he tried to get Amara to stand, the teen just collapsed back down, her torn leg unable to support her weight.

Then Scott realized what was going on.

"Can you flame up?" Amara was shaking from shock but managed to take a breath and nod before slowly turning to molten rock, "alright good. Stay that way." Scott took a stand next to Jean who was still struggling to scan the forest and pin her best friend down. Her mind was ... a rush.

"She's gone feral. Bastard Kraven must have - it's not her fault. You know it's not her fault." Scott wasn't sure if Jean was trying to comfort herself, Amara, or him.

"Like Logan?" Peter grunted as Scott tossed him a field medpack to slap on his side.

"I don't think this is like that. Be careful jean. I don't think this is just Greer going feral. She didn't attack us blindly ... this was planned. A tactical decision." Jean looked confused for a second at Scott's assesment but looking back at Amara, stuck in place, and struggling to keep herself molten, Jean realized Scott was right. She'd struck the easiest target. Pinned them to this spot. In her element. It was hard not to accept the truth: Greer was hunting them.

* * *

Apex should have known better ... in truth he really did know better. It didn't matter that he'd blown her knee off. Or that those stolen cuffs had been designed specifically to contain Logan.

He had just thought he'd bought himself a bit more time.

He scented her before he saw her … and what he scented had his hackles edge.

"You know I gotta stab you now right?" K growled when she turned the corner to find Apex, the bottom right leg of her uniform gone and a fair bit of dried blood around her wrists. But instead of going on, Apex watched as K stalked right past him.

The little berserker was many things but near the top of the list was a professional. Apex doubted she even knew how much. He considered attempting to knock her out again but much like K … he was here for someone else. Letting out a rumble of his own, Apex stepped in behind K as the two continued their hunt.

* * *

Part 6: No More

As Kurt scouted ahead, Logan made his way through the massive building Kraven obviously considered his home. The size of it meant that Kraven had to employ some sort of staff and a garrison just to guard it. But as he stalked through halls, libraries, and empty rooms they didn't come across anyone. And that included K, Greer, Apex, Vanyss ... or Kraven.

"We sure this asshole is even here?" Kurt didn't bother whispering when he reappeared with bamf at Logan's side. They were definitely being watched so what was the point? Besides ... wasn't like they were trying to hide.

"He's here." Logan growled as he tried to focus on picking up some scent that might lead him to K. She was definitely somewhere in this place but there was somethign in the air messing with the scent ... likely some trick from Kraven. Logan eventually called out for an update.

"No movement out here." Scott responded. With a nod at Kurt, the devilish mutant once again bamfed away. But this time it didn't take long for Logan to finally get a response.

"I think I've found something my friend ... I think - _mein Gott_ \- L - Logan you have to come see - it's horri - scheisse!" The gun shot that rang out was loud enough that they didn't need the coms and Logan broke into a run.

"Nightcrawler! Night - Kurt answer me damnit!" Logan yelled and even when the coms went dead - even the psychic link to Jean - What was going on? Logan kept calling for his friend to yell back.

When he finally got to Kurt it was in one of the larger rooms - some sort of trophy room filled with what must have been hundreds of Kraven's kills. Kurt was laid out near the entrance, a trail of blood showing he'd survived the first shot and dragged himself - or been dragged - this far. Logan slid to a stop next to his unmoving and bleeding friend and only looked up when K came sprinting into the room, a somewhat worse for wear looking Apex close behind.

"What happened?" K growled as she ran to cover her husband who was still cradling the elf.

"Kid got himself shot ... shit c'mon Kurt ..." Apex growled while taking a protective stance over both the kneeling Logan and the shorter K. Something didn't sit right with the panther. This had to be some sort of trap … then the scent hit him and despite the instinct to protect the rest of the team Apex couldn't ignore this. Greer's scent hung heavy in the air and following it Apex headed towards a cleared area littered with bits of hay and blood. Claw marks covered a ring around the area gauged into the stone floor.

"You smell'n that?" K sniffed as she kept an eye on both Logan and Kurt and now Fuzz. Wonderful.

"Yea," Logan was busy wrapping up the still comatose Kurt, "Tigger was kept in here ... smells like for a while." Logan's frown deepened even more. Greer was either caged or chained down in a place like this ... kid hadn't shown herself to exactly keep it together when penned in. Taking another quick look around at the glass cases filled with dead animals that feeling only deepened. Must have been hell for her to have to look at ... look at all ...

"No." Logan's tone caught K's and even Apex's attention who had been kneeling where he knew Greer had been kept and turned to see K go from looking at Logan to following wherever he was staring at. Shifting a little K caught sight of what Logan was still staring at and Apex stood as he saw K's arms go slack as now she slowly started to walk towards something and out of sight.

Apex couldn't see where K had gone or what she must have been staring at but whatever it was her heart rate and breathing slowed and that alone caused Apex's own hackles to raise. Slowly he walked around the case he'd lost sight of K behind and as he turned the corner he stopped.

K had seen and experienced too much horrible shit in her life to be stunned at what she saw. Mutants ... ferals ... Vanyss ... frozen in some disgusting tableau. No K had lived too long to be stunned at the sickness of humanity. But she was furious ... and focused. She only barely noted Colton coming up to stand next to her and place his clawed hand on the glass.

K was in search and destroy mode now.

"Too far," The berserker growled as she slowly backed up and turned her head catching the scent that would lead her to her target, "I've got this, love."

"Sweetheart..." Logan's tone wasn't challenging but more trying to get K to turn around, "K we're not falling into his game."

"Who said a word about games? Get Kurt patched up and back to the jet. I won't be long." K purred but now Logan growled low, getting her to turn around.

"You know damn well that's what he wants. He winged Kurt to keep us busy and he did it here cause he knew it'd get us to split up again." But K just put one hand on her hip and gave him a smirk.

"Are you really gonna lecture me about ghosting a group mid-mission? You?"

"That ain't the point." Logan rumbled but K just kept her smirk.

"Don't worry about me, love. Besides, I got Fuzz to carry my slack, right-" both Logan and K looked towards Colton ... or at least where he'd just been standing. Logan had been so worried about his wife getting rattled and running off he hadn't bothered to think about the kid. As if K was ever the one to worry about.

"Damnit," Logan growled mostly to himself and only had to look at K.

"On it, love. Like I said. Take care of the Elf." and with that the tiny and lethal feral shot off once again after the panther.

* * *

Scott had always known Greer had the potential to be dangerous. The few times Scott had seen Apex fight had only confirmed his theory. But this - this was the first time the thought hit so close to home. Jean meanwhile was having trouble reminding herself this was her friend she was trying to stop.

Oh god… What are they going to do? What are they- No, no, no calm down she had to collect her thoughts, she absolutely couldn't let her mind panic. But it was next to impossible considering how scattered it already was. Trying to pickup the psychic link between all the x men, doing her best to calm and ease Amara's pain, religiously scanning the vicinity for Amara, Greer, Kraven or anyone else that might leap out and suddenly attack them. Again and again Greer had come blitzing out of the forest of trees and taken slashes at them. Scott and Greer sporting multiple cuts while Amara was barely staying conscious.

With all this going on, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that it took just a little too long for Jean to pick up on something right above them.

"Scott… SCOTT ABOVE US!" and everything happened so quickly. A bright flash of red erupted as Greer leaped down at Scott, her legs going around his neck, while she tore off his visor, her hands latching onto his face as she violently forced him to direct his gaze towards Jean and Amara, the telekinetic barely levitating the both of them out of the way before another blast nearly missed them by millimeters.

"SCOTT CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Jean screamed as tried to get both Amara and her out of Greer's line of vision.

"I can't! Her claws… She'll tear them out if I AGH!" and Jean had to concentrate particularly hard to telekinetically hold off a beam from cyclops ... grunting as she tried to force it another way. She managed, though just barely before having to move again as Greer sent another blast their way. Jean cringed, she knew what the tigress was trying to do… Greer was trying to overwhelm her before she could telepathically blast her or read her thoughts. Jean quickly tried to do the next best thing.

"X men! We found Greer! We need backup! We nee-" and Jean grimaced as one of the blasts got her and she and Amara were sent colliding right into a tree. Jean grimaced in pain. Looking over she saw Amara had finally passed out. While her own chest was smoking. Out of the corner of her bleary vision, she saw Scott try and get to her and Greer snapping something and him collapsing.

"SCOTT!" and Tigra immediately removed herself from Cyclops when the ground shook violently and pine needles and branches hurtling her way. Jean trying quickly to trap her so she'd at least get the chance to rid whatever that was plaguing Greer's mind or at the very least hold her in one place for the others before she joined Scott and Amara. It seemed to work for a moment, the tigress stopping stride to block the onslaught of things Jean was hurling at her and the red head felt a quick sense of relief only to panic immensely as the tigress let out a roar and braced herself through the pain, clawing and tearing through the branches, rocks and getting closer and closer to Jean.

"Oh no…" and the telekinetic switched focus and instead tried to freeze her friend.

"Greer! GREER! SNAP OUT OF IT!" but all Jean got from her best friend was a defiant roar, those red eyes almost glowing as the tigress worked herself into a frenzy trying to break free, and she was succeeding… Jean could only watch helplessly as Greer raised her arm, presumably to kill her only to fall over snarling as red filled both their senses and looking up, Jean saw Scott readjust his visor while the tigress disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

K didn't have to run long to catch up to Apex. But once she did it didn't seem he was slowing down and when K simply kept pace with him, the panther let out a low growl.

"You know better than this." K shot him a look. It wasn't like a feral on the hunt were safe to be around ... nevermind two.

"Go back." Apex growled which K naturally ignored.

"Has that ever worked for you? Telling me what to do?" and K didn't lose her focused smile as Apex stepped in front of her and glared down.

"Go back." K kept her eyes upwards and took a step closer. The only reason she didn't simply step around was that the damn cat was taking up the entire stone hallway.

"Unless Kraven's behind me ... I'm going that way," K nodded her head past the towering panther."

"K ..." but the little feral was on a roll now.

"You're not the only one with a stake, fuzz nuts -"

"No one else is dying because of my mistake."

It was the tone that got K to take a breath and read the muzzle that the world felt was unreadable and her stance shifted.

"Back it up. The fact you think I have a chance of dying by Kraven, frankly ... is insulting," but K held up her hand before Apex could get his growl out, "Shush. You want your macho moment. Got it. Loud and frikkin' clear. But if you think I'm going to just wait around while you bust out the tape measure, you're nuts."

This time K didn't wait and despite his size slipped past Apex and moved further down the hall and ignored the growl that echoed behind her. 'Always so moody.' K commented to herself. Apex for his part knew that convincing K to do something she didn't want to do was pointless and he quickly fell in next to her.

"Kraven wants me. Only me. Greer ... Kurt ... the others ... he's doing this because I brought them along."

"Well aren't you important to rate all those dead kids," K said with a dark, humored tone. Apex just growled some more earning an annoyed frown from K, "You really think you're so important that Kraven did all this /just/ for you? No ... no if you fell for this 'hunt' and he actually managed to kill you? Get real. He'd be after the main event in no time."

Apex fell silent as he thought over K's remark. It had bothered him ... seeing the other ferals - Vanyss ... like that. The things he had done to Greer - wherever she was - was his fault. All of this was his fault. He knew that. But maybe K was right ... Kraven was a hunter. He'd done all of this to have his challenge. Just to get him alone ...

"Stop." Apex rumbled and froze where he stood.

"I already told you no," K called over her shoulder without slowing down. Another room was up ahead and Kraven's stank was getting stronger. How big was this place anyways ..., "I have things to get done and a weekend to get back to -"

"Stop!" K stopped and turned with a dry look Colton's way but took one step too far and she felt the stone beneath her foot sink into the floor but before K could react, she felt Colton's massive hand close around her arm and then pain on her side as she was first thrown and then proceeded to skid into the darkened hall, looking up just in time to see the panther's frame disappear behind the huge double doors as what looked like some sort of gas filled the hall.

* * *

Things were not going well. In almost any other situation, a team of Cyclops and Jean Grey - nevermind adding in Amara and Colossus - would be enough to take down most of the heavy hitters in the world. Never mind a tigress-mutate without any long range or psychic abilities. But things get complicated when Jean couldn't get a firm lock and Scott had trouble seeing out of of one eye ... and neither one was trying to seriously hurt their friend. Jean must have muttered, 'It's not her fault' fifty times in the last hour.

"I've got a plan." Jean announced suddenly standing up. "The only thing Greer has over us is the element of surprise. We need to draw her out ... overwhelm her. Or at least give me enough time to wipe whatever Kraven has over her."

"And how do we do that? How do we know she's not like watching us right now?" Amara pointed out, the field work Scott had been able to quickly do and adrenaline finally getting her back to her feet.

"If she was, I'd be able to sense her." Jean shot back but the firey teen shook her head.

"Ok… So here's the plan…."

Unknown to the X-Men, Jean had never really appreciated Greer's senses the way everyone did Logan and K's, her hearing comparable to Logan's sense of smell. The tigress furrowed her brow as she listened in on what the telepath was saying. Her mind was both a rush and somehow highly focused ... focused on her prey. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to hunt. They were going to set Amara as bait hoping that she would go after her while the rest rush her. Alright… That was easily solved.

She stalked them from the canopy. Close enough to hone in on what they were saying, far enough so the telepath couldn't sense her. She watched as they all took their places… Tigra narrowed her eyes, analyzing all their positions. Going after the bait was pointless , going after all of them was too dangerous. The tigress growled in anticipation before silently leaping from one tree to the next. Silently kneeling near her prey before striking.

* * *

Part 7: Feral Hunt

K hadn't even come out of her role as the lights came on and K growled as she sprung to her feet, her hackles immediately raised. Something was off ... Kraven's scent was here but it was all wrong.

"Ne vey! Not you!" K slowly spun as she tried to locate the sound of the voice that roared - wait roared?

"Guess you'll just have to settle. Sure I'm not the first woman to say that to you." K taunted as she worked to locate where the hell this guy was. It looked like some kind of lab ... but one that had been worked over. She'd have sworn Apex had been the one to do this kind of damage.

"You have all dishonored him. Tamed him. While you have dishonored me by taking the Panthera's place. A predator never saves. It hunts. And you have stolen my hunt." Kraven truly sounded sad as he mourned his lost chance at Apex. K just barked out a laugh.

"You're not actually lecturing ME on what a predator is, are you? Squishy, sad little wannbe chasing after actual predators with no idea what you're dealing with." But K wasn't ready for the low growl that came from her left as Kraven finally came into view. Or at least ... what used to be Kraven.

He was massive ... and very clearly a lion standing on two feet. His face remained _mostly_ familiar along with a huge, black main and the auburn fur, dark claws, and a thick build coiled with muscle. His only item of clothing was the remains of the black pants from his costume, his height only increased from his raised heels. it seemed Kraven had finally found a way to become what he'd always imagined himself: a true predator.

"I will show you what a true predator is. And after I've added your pelt to my collection ... I'll go after your mate. Perhaps he will prove a true challenge with the panther." Instead of responding K simply dashed in and started her attack, a move Kraven with all his bravado of finally stealing and making use of the mutate serum he'd stolen from Weapon X and his previous employer, just never saw coming. But K had trained for months to take on Sabertooth. If Kraven thought she would be intimidated ... he was dead wrong.

K landed plenty of strikes and her speed kept her from getting pinned but all it took was one backhand from Kraven and before she could get her bearings, he had her trapped against a wall, one hand keeping her hands pressed to her chest with his claws as hooks, the other he placed close to the smaller feral's eyes, wishing to smell her fear.

"You are the past. A step in the wrong direction. I am the future ... a return to true predators. My hunt will never end." Kraven almost purred as he brought his face to K's.

"You're not actually still lecturing ME on what a predator is, are you? Squishy, sad little wannbe chasing after actual predators with no idea what you're dealing with." She lashed out fast and hard, landing an adamantium laced kick and Kraven grabbed his bleeding muzzle as he stumbled back, surprised by the power of the small woman's when she had so little room to move.

" _Suka_." Kraven spat out a fang, but K just smiled as she motioned for Kraven to come get some more and with a roar Kraven rushed in and after a few exchanges let loose a roar of triumphs he stabbed a fist full of claws into the woman's stomach, slyly digging it in before pulling it up her belly. Relishing at how she cursed. He had wanted to be in peak physical condition when he faced off with Apex and there was no way about it ... he had no time to play with his prey this time ... he had to kill her there and then. Surprisingly it didn't take much to overpower her. Another set of claws to the side and he had the berserker pinned to the floor. Grinning he sadistically pressed each of his foot onto her outstretched arms. Using his weight to hold her there and prevent her from using those claws.

"I have to say… I am disappointed. You're not that hard to kill after all." The Russian sneered as he knelt down. But his sneer faltered as K spat out some blood and once again smiled up at him.

"Kill me? You know, Spidey said that you were a pompous dick ... but he was short selling you." The brunette grinned from under him seemingly oblivious to the pain. Kraven didn't like this but did not let his confidence falter. He had heard many stories of this woman's infamous tongue.

"Then what would you call this?" He smiled back while K just seemed to laugh dryly.

"Stalling." And Kraven frowned.

"Stalling?"

"Buddy, if I wanted you dead. You'd be dead. Too bad fuzz already had dibs." And Kraven actually looked puzzled as a tearing sound followed by a huge bang filled the hall, the obviously metal doors shredded from adamantium shards, as what must have been a freight train suddenly collided into Kraven. He didn't even have time to get on his feet before he was picked up again and slammed against a wall, the force enough to send the two felines crashing out into the forest along with a fair amount of debris, followed by a roar loud enough to echo through the entire estate.

But Kraven smiled.

"Panthera ... finally you have come." Kraven actually seemed glad to see the panther growling murderously at him.

"To kill you." Apex growled as his eyes turned white.

"Finally." Kraven rumbled and the two massive cats collided.


	44. The Hunt Part 3

**_Thanks for everyone for sticking around. Special shoutout to Canuckle and Cheshire as always and to everyone else that reviewed these last couple of slow ... slow ... slow ... months. I'll try to explain that and what I'm doing next to avoid it happening again after this. Now to our ending ..._**

* * *

"Deep breaths Jean…" the red head chanted to herself as Amara eyed her nervously from a few yards meters away.

" _Trust me, you're not her target._ " Jean telepathically assured her. If she knew Greer well enough, the tigress was not going to fall for the bait trap and was going to pick them off one by one. Also, judging how she had trouble sensing her friend in the first place, she didn't quite trust what her telepathy told her at the moment… and she was certain for a fact that Greer and or Kraven had been listening in on her plan. So she and Scott had made another one before psychically relaying it to the others.

If anything, she'd be the first one Greer would attack… and Jean stole a peek to Colossus who stood the closest to her. If that were to happen, hopefully he'd be fast enough to restrain her so Jean could help clear her friend's mind.

Minutes ticked away in tense silence.

The whole group was getting uncharacteristically nervous, most of them even unwilling to look up at the trees above them. They'd all been briefed on how a feline like Greer (or Apex for that matter) was likely to attack and it was either from the bush or from above. Greer had always had a tendancy to attack from the unguarded flank side ... likely a bit of tigress hunting instinct she never intentionally chose to ignore.

But problems immediatley as Jean was forced to throw up a force field around herself as a log was tossed her wya and Tigra rushed to reengage with Cyclops first. The x men didn't waste any time trying to get to their leader, a lucky shot from Amara even managing to drive the tigress away but she quickly disappeared back into the safety of the trees. Jean's eyes went wide. Shit ... they were all standing on the same spot, they needed to-

"Agggghhh" and the red head tried to kick at the tigress who now grabbed her legs, dragging her so quickly into the bush it left the others confused. Working through the pain, she tried to reach for Greer's head only to shout in pain as Greer's claws tore through one of her knees and just like that, the tigress dropped her like a rag doll before running back into the fray. Jean quickly tried to pull herself up but like Amara before her, the psychic was rendered immobilized and when she tried her telepathy, she ended up beating the floor in frustration. Greer had dragged her out of range.

But Jean was tough and some torn ligaments we'rnt the worst she'd worked though. The redhead bit her lip as she worked through the pain, somehow managing to shakily levitate herself back to where the others were and collapsing just a few feet away from them. She couldn't believe her eyes. The X-Men were actually losing.

If it weren't for the fact that Greer was trying to KILL them ... Jean would almost have to admit that it was almost breathtaking to see the tigress in action. She had never seen Greer fight like this ... hell just _move_ like this before. She was just so fast. Fast precise and deadly, nothing like how she was out in missions. Good god what kind of training did Colton and K put her through to make her like this?

Jean could only watch helplessly as Tigra wrestled Colossus, using her surprising strength and superior flexibility to leverage her larger opponent to the ground in a move that was a perfect mixture of K and Logan, a mix of snarls and swearing as Piotr tried to pin her down long enough for the psychics to get to her. But it wasn't working. Greer had seen enough of Logan's training sessions with Colossus. She wasn't going to allow herself to be caught by him, and she didn't. Her feline flexibility providing her the edge Logan didn't have. Easily getting out of the the russians's grip and drop kicking him into a ravine no one had noticed Greer had led them to.

It wasn't long before Scott was diving out of the way as Greer used Amara's panicked attacks to make her even more dangerous than the tigress. But the moment Amara dropped her molten appearance, Greer was on her and Amara was lucky she was just tossed into a nearby tree with an audible huff as the wind was knocked from her body.

"Jean if you're going to do something ... do it now!" Scott called out as he fought to keep Greer at distance while trying not to hit any of his downed teammates.

Tigra snarled triumphantly as she cornered her last attacker, pinning him to the ground. This was it, she was going to win. She was going to - and the tigress snarled confused as she was suddenly pulled roughly off of Scott. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Colussus had managed to work his way back to the fight and had a firm grip on her tail.

No. No. NO! NO she had been inches from winning and the tigress snarled and hissed while she desperately struggled against her captor but the metal man did not even flinching as her teeth dug into her arm as a desperate attempt to get him to let go.

"Now Jean!" Scott called out as he saw Tigra finally managed to achieve what she had set out to do, dislocating her arm and pulling it out of Colossus's grip, but it was too late, uncoordinated and desperate she took a wild swing at her attackers as Jean placed a firm hand on the tigress's forehead and the most blood curdling snarl echoed through the forest causing a few of the x men to back away before Jean hurriedly caught her best friend who dropped to the ground out cold.

* * *

Apex had survived Weapon X because he had eliminated every other weapon in his program. Then he'd killed the weapons that came after that. It wasn't his strength ... or his speed ... or his size ... or his claws ... or eventually adamantium that earned him his advantage. Other weapons and targets had been stronger, faster, more powerful. It was how he saw things. Every person a thing and every thing a target and when he saw a target he instinctively knew it's weaknesses ... and how to kill it.

But that didn't always mean getting to that kill was easy.

The roar Apex let out as Kraven's jaws locked onto his shoulder was evidence of that.

This new lion mutated Kraven had the feline feral healing ability but somehow Kraven had managed to accelerate it to be on par with Logan's. Kraven was stronger, faster, and larger than Apex. And he was winning.

An elbow to the right cluster on in the neck forced Kraven's jaws to open as breath was forced from his body but the uppercut to his jaw and slash to his chest barely moved him. Kraven had thus far been able to utilize his extensive hand to hand combat training to his new powers effectively and with lethal efficieny. In fact, the blood running down his pelt it only seemed to have the impact of increasing his bloodlust.

"Finally Pathera," Kraven practically purred as he licked his blood soaked muzzle and Apex rolled backwards with a grimace as he flexed and struggled to regain the feeling in his arm, "I understand what it is to be a true predator. It will be an honor to make you my first kill."

"You killed Vanyss." Apex rumbled in response as he caught his breath.

"Vanyss, Kraven said the name slowly and actually seemed distracted for a moment as his brow furrowed, the look of someone trying to remember something through a fog, "the gargoyle ... yes ... she was an unique creature," Kraven paused as he looked back at where Apex had just been but all he saw was a pool of blood. The lion mutate couldn't help but smirk, "she must not have been much of a challenge!" Kraven roared out as he turned to watch the forest around him, "Not to worry Apex ... I'll remember killing you." and Kraven looked up just in time to catch Apex as he pounced and the two massive felines went back to their war.

* * *

Red…

Red, that was the first thing she saw when her eyes had opened… and Greer had snapped awake snarling and growling, claws unsheathed, thinking she had passed out again after what must have been the thousand "poison test" Kraven had subjected her to… The last thing she remembered was something about Kraven ... and then red ... wait - she'd been hun - fighting ... but who ... Kraven? ... no ... that wasn't right ... she'd been trying to kill ...

"Jean! Oh my god Jean..." Greer shot up so quickly the psychic in question actually fell back but Greer caught her as she pulled her friend into a hug as tightly as she could. Not caring if she smelled or that the thing once called her uniform was barely staying together, the tigress was too busy taking the other red head's scent, simply happy to see her again after so long. She opened her eyes, eager to greet the rest of her friends only to freeze when she met their eyes.

Jean had admittedly panicked just the slightest when the tigress had sprung up, probably more when Greer had ran at her but was overwhelmed with relief when all her friend did was hug her… She was confused however when she felt that rudder of a tail stop its swinging instead coming to a stand still. In fact, if Jean hadn't felt Greer's heartbeat she'd have sworn her entire body had gone still.

"Did I ..." Greer didn't need to finish her question as Jean shot them a look to keep their mouths shut. How Greer's voice had cracked when she asked that … The look of horror she knew must be on her best friend's face. Jean just held her tighter. It wasn't her fault. It was never Greer's fault.

But the tigress was already one step ahead of her, their hug giving away what she had done before any of the X-Men did. Gently the tigress broke apart from her friend, her eyes drifting to the telepath's injured knee, noting how the blood stained through the bandages, making them wet. Her eyes then traveled to Amara, Scott and Piotor before she grabbed her head, her ears lowering. Jean bit her lip. The last thing they needed right now was for her friend to break down. Not when they just rescued her and Logan, K, Kurt, and Colton still missing.

"Greer… hey it's ok… Kraven… He…"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," and the tigress had shot up and strutted past Jean so fast the redhead had to stumble after the tigress as she looked just about to dive back into the forest on all fours .

"Where are you going?!" and Jean immediately released Greer's shoulder when she saw that the tigress's eyes had gone red.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm going to kill that monster." and Jean was unnerved by how calm Greer's growl sounded.

"No… NO! This isn't you talking… You don't kill. C'mon, we still have to go save Vanyss." and the low growl Greer emitted really unnerved Jean for a second, along with a few of the other x men who immediately took a defensive position but the tigress remained stock still her eyes slowly reverting back to green ... but the hard look remained.

"No this IS me talking and I want him dead." There was a slight tremble from the tigress before she continued, "she's dead ... Vanyss is dead."

"We were too late." Scott's sorrowful tone spoke for the entire group. But Greer didn't want to be sad. Not yet.

"Kraven made me hurt you - hunt you! - my friends. We can't save Vanyss anymore ... she's put on display for Kraven to admire like a fucking trophy. He deserves to die…" There was a stunned silence from the group. All of them just trying to absorb that they had lost a student and that this was Greer speaking to them.

It was only when Greer's ears shifted that she suddenly looked up and broke the moment of silence.

"Colton…" she whispered "Colton I can hear him! He's fighting Kraven… He's…" and the tigress frowned, "He's losing?"

"Nevozmozhno… Impossible." Piotor bellowed checking his arm, if Greer could put up such a fight against the four of them, he doubted the panther would have any trouble against one measly hunter but Tigra's expression seemed to be proving him wrong.

"He is… I don't know how, but he's in serious trouble...You guys have to take me to him!"and Greer gave her friends desperate looks when they refused to budge.

"Please!" she begged but they only shook their heads.

"We have no idea where he is…" Scott mumbled

"And this forest is to big for me to pick up on them…" Jean grimaced as she concentrated hard. "But I know someone who might…"

Kurt had never felt more relief as he finally saw the jet come to view. It felt like he had been stumbling around the forests with Logan for too long… He groaned as he felt the wound on his side but was thankful for his friend's medical expertise. People didn't seem to give enough credit to Logan for how much he knew about weaponry or the human body. The elf was ready to pass out at the back of the jet when another pleasant thing came into view… Greer. She was alive! And she looked happy to see him?

"Greer!" and he tried to straighten up as the tigress came bounding over as Logan did a quick survey of the group around them and taking one look at Greer knew what had happened. Kid just never could catch a break.

"You OK Kurt?" She said softly as she saw what must have been a gunshot wound on his shoulder even though Kurt tried to shrug it off, but the look from Logan was enough for Greer to know that the wound was serious enough for her mentor to take it personally.

"You doin' alright Tigger?" Logan somehow managed to seem capable of supporting Kurt and Greer in that moment, his eyes searching hers, but Greer had to look away and quickly changed the topic. Now wasn't the time for this ... she had to stay focused.

"And you two know? About… about vanyss?" There was a growl from Logan and a hardened look from Kurt as he managed to stand on his own, something Greer immediately noticed.

"But you're OK right? You can still move?" and the elf nodded.

"Don't worry fraulein, give me a few moments and I'll be right as rain."

Greer bit her lip… she hated herself for having to do this to him… especially like this…

"C'mon Kurt, your moment is up we have to go." and the elf was surprised by how quickly the tigress' tone and body had shifted and was looking at him expectantly.

"Go? Go where?"

"You're going to take me to Kraven. Right now."

There was the expected outbursts from the rest of the team but it was Logan that Greer heard.

"No way Tigg. He's hurt, you want to get to Colton, I'll take you there. Don't go dragging the elf into this." but Greer didn't even turn to look at her mentor, her arms akimbo as she gestured for Kurt to get going.

"I don't have time to argue with you Logan. Kraven is hurting Apex and in case you didn't put this together, your wife might in danger too."

"Don't think that's really an option." Wolverine stayed relaxed but he could just make out what certainly sounded like Apex getting his ass handed to him. And if that was the case ... why couldn't he hear K?

"The elf stays." he growled as he put a hand on Greer's shoulder, "And judging by what you've been through Tigger, You outta stay here too. Let us deal with this." and there was a snarl from the tigress who immediately swatted his hand off.

"No." and Logan held his ground as Greer stormed up to him. Fighting to level her with a glare despite the tigress being nearly two heads taller than him.

"I am not sitting by on this one," Greer turned to glare at Scott for a moment, "This is MY fight."

"Your fight?" Logan growled low, almost challenging Greer to prove it.

"Mine." Greer's growl matched Logan's but he wasn't buying it.

"You don't jump into missions you're not ready for kid. You ready to take that responsibility?" Logan growled back, expecting the angry girl to snap out of her rage and back down right there but to his surprise, she just clenched her fists.

"I'm going to watch Colton rip his heart out." she snarled calmly.

A tensed silence formed between the three before Logan made a move towards his adopted daughter.

"Tigger-" and then a roar loud enough for even the non-feral mutants to hear echoed through the forest and Greer was done listening.

"Kurt we're leaving! Now!" and the two men shared a look before Kurt nodded hesitantly and taking Greer hand ... they were gone.

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse and Apex was wearing the evidence of it. Claw and teeth marks covered most of his arms and his chest was so matted down it was hard to tell where exactly he was actually bleeding from. The panther worked to maintain his distance and utilize his tactical fighting style but Kraven had seemed to abandoned his and was close to fighting pure feral.

It was close to this point that with a BAMF and cloud of brimstone, Nightcrawler and Greer appeared close to the massive hole Apex and Kraven had left in the wall they'd crashed through.

"He's all yours fraulien," Kurt managed out but Greer didn't even say anything aside from a snarl and leaped to the forest floor and raced on all fours to join the fight, her eyes shifting to red on the way.

Kurt braced himself against the wall to catch his breath and was about to jump into the fight himself when he felt something hit him on the shoulder. Looking down, he saw K resting on the ground with her back to the stone building, a couple stones dropped from her hand. "Hey Elf," K called out tiredly.

A second later Kurt was at her side and suddenly he felt guilty about wincing at his own wound when he saw the amount of blood covering K's uniform and the huge slash marks exposing the freshly healed skin. Almost every part of the little feral seemed raw.

"Don't lookit me like in that tone of voice," K said with a growl as she shifted to a better position, making room for him next to her. "I'll be fine."

"Then should I -" Kurt seemed torn between staying to watch out for K and joining the fight he had trouble keeping his eyes off of. Was that ... Kraven?

"You should sit your fuzzy, blue ass down right next to me," K said with a smirk as she took his hand and jerked Kurt down to sit next to her to rest, the elf as surprised as anyone at the strength K could muster. "This is their fight. And anyhow, Fuzz has the sheep in cat's pajamas where he wants 'em."

Apex was aware Greer had appeared the moment the scent of brimstone had hit him. What he wasn't ready for was the flash of orange and black that zipped past him and went straight for Kraven. The fact he was now a giant, man-lion hybrid barely slowing her down. She just wanted a piece of him and it didn't really matter to her if it was fur or skin. Kraven had to pay.

Apex only took a few breaths for himself before Greer let out a triumphant snarl, her claws red with fresh blood. Greer used her speed and agility to wrap herself around Kraven's torso as she locked herself onto his back. Kraven roared in frustration but when she went for Kraven's throat, all she got was the thick mane and a mouth full of nothing. Kraven used the moment of confusion to reach up and locking his own claws onto Greer's back, toss the tigress off him.

Greer managed to land on her feet next to Apex as Kraven dropped to all fours and snarled and roared at the pair of felines.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Greer had taken a defensive position in front of Apex who was just getting back to his feet.

"Feral." Apex rumbled out and Greer chanced a look behind her but saw the intense look Apex had on the pacing Kraven. She recognized that look ... and then it hit her. She looked from the bleeding mess that was her boyfriend, which until now had made no sense, back to the close to raving Kraven and smirked.

"Feral ... got it."

Apex was aware Greer had appeared the moment the scent of brimstone had hit him. What he wasn't ready for was the flash of orange and black that zipped past him and went straight for Kraven and tackled him tot he forest floor with an audible crunch.

There was an exchange of snarls and Apex watched as Greer dealt hell, seeming to will herself to match Kraven's feral ferocity with her own. Using her smaller size and speed to claw, tear or bite any exposed areas of flesh Kraven had. Ducking away and attacking somewhere new whenever Kraven tried to get a hold of her. The fact he was now a giant, man-lion hybrid barely slowing her down. She just wanted a piece of him and it didn't really matter to her if it was fur or skin. Kraven had to pay.

Apex only took a few breaths for himself before Greer let out a triumphant roar, her claws red with fresh blood. He then watched as Greer and Kraven circled each other before each released a low hiss and charged at each other. It was only at the last minute that Greer vault ed over him, using her training with K to wrap herself around Kraven's torso as she locked herself onto his back. Kraven roared in frustration as healing wounds were quickly re-opened but when she went for Kraven's throat, all she got was the thick mane and a mouth full of nothing. Kraven used the tigress' moment of confusion to reach up and locking his own claws onto her back, toss the tigress off him.

Greer managed to land on her feet next to Apex as Kraven dropped to all fours and snarled and roared at the pair of felines.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Greer managed out between deep breaths as she took a defensive position in front of Apex who was just getting back to his feet.

"Feral." Apex rumbled out and Greer chanced a questioning look behind her but saw the intense look Apex had on the pacing Kraven. She recognized that look ... and then it hit her. She looked from the bleeding mess that was her boyfriend, which until now had made no sense, back to the close to raving Kraven and smirked.

"Feral ... got it."

Apex and Greer attacked in unison now, slowly at first, Kraven able to hold his ground against the two smaller felines, but as the fight dragged on, Kraven slipped further and further into a feral state until any semblance of strategy or fighting style disappeared. Leaving him a snarling, bleeding mess. The tigress grinned as her last kick sent him retreating backwards, a wildly thrown punch nowhere near touching her.

"Now?" Greer growled out as she circled around the snarling Kraven.

"Now." Apex growled back and Greer smirked with a predatory glee as she saw his eyes go white with an adamantium laced roar of his own.

Scott and the rest of the X-Men managed to catch the end of the fight ... though what they saw could hardly be deemed anything but a surgical breakdown of the almost human body. As Kraven lashed out Apex either sliced a tendon, broke a bone, or severed an artery. Greer would rush in and slash, claw, bite… anything to keep driving Kraven deeper into his feral state until Greer finally saw her opening and with a final roar the lion mutate collapsed to his knees ... one of Greer's clawed hands thrust into his chest just beneath the rib cage.

"I told you I'd get it ..." She growled softly, right into his pinned back ears as she slowly worked deeper.

There was a roar of defiance from the lion but Greer just pressed on harder, claws now way past fur and flesh and digging into muscle. Kraven could barely move but he could watch, his human intelligence finally emerging long enough to know what was happening, as he looked up to see Apex standing above him. There was a low growl, now laced with an insane chuckle.

"You think you can kill me? Never..." and there was a roar of pain as Greer found what she was looking for.

"Says you. I've got you just where I want you. On your knees." Kraven ripped his eyes away from Apex to settle on the tigress in front of him.

"I don't beg Tigrista ... not like the bat. You should have heard her begging ... before I dug my knife into her. You should have heard her scream." and there was a roar from Greer as she tightened her grip until she could feel it hammering wildly in her hand.

"Before I kill you… I want to know why. Why did you have to kill her? A child?" and the lion beneath her grinned.

"Because I could." and there were roars from all three felines, Greer as she pulled, Kraven as he tried to break free and Apex who strode forward, his eyes blazing white.

"I keep my promises." Apex rumbled quietly so that only the ferals could hear it and without any hesitation placed his hands inside Kraven's mouth and with one quick flex ... ripped Kraven's head almost clean in two.

"Hey!," Greer jumped backwards as she shook ... whatever the hell it was off her fur, "you could warn a girl next time."

But Apex wasn't listening as he was busy pouring some sort of liquid over the remains of Kraven that hissed as it started to melt away the fur and - well Greer didn't need to see the rest to know what it was doing.

"Told ya I'd get it." Greer growled as she dropped the now still heart on the remains while the rest of the X-Men slowly came to stand around the recovering felines.

"So your strategy was to let him thrash you till he lost it?" Scott asked what most of the other X-Men were thinking.

"It's worked for me." K responded easily as she leaned heavily into Logan. Apex gave her a brief look before his gaze went elsewhere, earning a furrowed brow from the little feral before Kurt cut in.

"So vhat do we do now?" There was a moment of silence before Greer answered with a low growl.

"We still got the extra fuel cartridges on the jet?"

"Yea ..." Scott answered hesitantly as he shared a look with Jean. Logan and K meanwhile were just grinning at this point.

"Then I got an idea." Greer slowly turned as she glanced back at Kraven's estate.

It had taken a while. The estate was huge and there was so much that needed to be erased but gradually, the X-Men had managed to cover all the rooms ... Well almost all.

Jean had entered the last room to find the tigress staring up at the display. Hand on the glass and her eyes closed, ears pinned back. Looking at the displayed gargoyle and other ferals, the telepath tried to gently pry the fuel cartridge from her friend's clenched grip.

"Greer maybe we should take her. Don't you think ..."

"No." and the tigress went on to douse her surroundings, her eyes never leaving Vanyss's.

"That's not what she would have wanted. Not like this." the tigress growled as Kurt came in and teleported them out of there.

The team watched afar as Kraven's estate burned slowly to the ground. And while it hurt... Greer had just shaken her head and reminded herself that the beautiful, snarky, and far too young gargoyle was gone and whatever was left in there wasn't her. She repeated that to herself as she watched the fire consume whatever was left of the structure, rendering it to ash. While it usually frightened her, watching the flames had a soothing effect on the tigress and she felt herself begin to relax as the nightmare that had been hanging over her head was finally gone.

With a soft sigh, Greer reached out for Colton and turned when his hand wasn't there.

"Colton?" Greer looked around the group bathed in the orange light of the fire but her panther wasn't there.

"Where did he - Colton?!" Greer called out, getting the X-Men's attention.

"What is it Tigger?" Logan's tone was calming but now the rest of the X-Men were tunring around themselves in confusion but K was the only one to stand still facing the flames, her head giving only a small shake.

"Colton ... Colton!" Greer yelled out to the forest.

But he was gone.

* * *

 ** _Wanna give thank yous to everyone that reviewed: N1elkyfan, Retrokill, Spanky1988, J.D. Fink, Griezz and Blackhawk24 (especially for pushing me to get back to this and more importantly finishing)._**

 ** _Special thanks of course go to Canuckle and Cheshire. I never would have gotten through this without you 2 and it would have been boring as hell to read without you 2 being there to help me out, provide edits, inspiration, and be all things my feral guides. Cheshire, thanks for lending me Greer. I know you say we share her but no one can write her like you can. Canuckle ... you let me involve K in my book. Not sure what thanks is big enough for letting her come play and be a general bad ass._**

 ** _Now ... for why this took so long and what I'm doing about it:_**

 ** _It's all K's fault. And I mean that in the best possible way. I had this entire story planned out ... 20 chapters tops. Had the next book planned out too. But then I finally got the chance to let my felines interact with K and well ... my carefully planned out story got away from me. Suddenly every little story and scenario I'd been thinking about just HAD to get written RIGHT NOW! but suddenly I wasn't sure where I was or how to get back to where I wanted to be. To be clear ... in the end totally worth it. Damn if Greer didn't need K years ago. But my own internal storyboard suffered and it took me some serious time to find it again._**

 _ **SO ... to avoid that in the future I got a new plan. I'll be creating two new "books" that I'll be posting one-shots ... maybe two or three mini-chapter arcs ... sometimes just a scene or two ... on two different topics: general feral fluff (if you're a fan of angela, will, abby, james, and rose from canuckle you'll be a big fan) and another one more focused on apex (his backstory, random x-force and interactions I want him to have) that won't be tied to one big storyarc. I'll be able to post what I want when I want. And when all that's out and good ... I'll get back to this. I promise I won't leave you all hanging. A 3rd book will come. But for now ... be patient and hopefully you'll enjoy what I post in the meantime.**_

 _ **Till next time ...**_


End file.
